


A Life before...

by o0Heartless0o, Yulice



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Boys' Love, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 192,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Heartless0o/pseuds/o0Heartless0o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulice/pseuds/Yulice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: The FF is written in German!<br/>--------------------------------</p>
<p>(Cherik – AU) England an der Wende vom 18. zum 19. Jahrhundert. Erik Magnus Lehnsherr ist ein reicher aber sehr einsamer und launischer Mann, der auf einem grossen Anwesen lebt und scheinbar alles zu besitzen vermag. Charles Francis Xavier ist ein ärmlicher Bediensteter, der sich nichts mehr wünscht als seine Freiheit und etwas Ordnung in dieser Welt. Doch beide verbindet ein Geheimnis. Mutation. Und ein Zweites bahnt sich an. Eines das in der damaligen Zeit nicht geduldet wurde.....</p>
<p>Anmerkung am Rande: In dieser FF kann Charles auch in die Köpfe der Tiere sehen, auch wenns im Film (First Class) angedeutet wurde, dass er keine Tiere beeinflussen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verständnis

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Zusammenarbeit mit Yulice.  
> Es war früher ein RPG, da wir aber fanden dass es schade wäre die Geschichte verkommen zu lassen, haben wir sie mit viel Liebe und Arbeit in eine FF umgewandelt. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spass und findet Gefallen daran~
> 
> Yulice schreibt auch Charles Sicht und ich aus Eriks.

### 

### Auf der Flucht - Charles Francis Xavier

Es war eine stürmische Nacht gewesen, als ich begann das Vieh von der Weide meines Herren in die Ställe zu treiben. Es war nicht gerade einfach. Es regnete ununterbrochen durch; meine Sachen waren bis zur Haut durchnässt und die Sicht war auch nicht besonders gut. Mein Leben hatte bis jetzt darin bestanden meinem Herren zu dienen. Meine Familie arbeitete schon seit Generation für seine Familie. Mein Herr war kein Mann von guten Taten. Er hatte meine Mutter oft geschlagen, mein Vater hatte ich nie kennengelernt. Meine Mutter hatte mir meinen Vater oft auf Bildern gezeigt, aber es brachte mir nichts. Für mich war es nur ein Mann auf einem Bild... einer Zeichnung - weiter nichts. Als sie starb, brach für mich der Halt zusammen. Sie war es, die mich noch gestützt hatte, jetzt war ich nur noch jemand der seine Arbeit verrichtete. Still und leise...und doch lächelnd.  
Wir hassten diesen Mann... Doch niemand traute sich etwas gegen ihn zu sagen. Er war ein sehr reicher Mann... Er gab uns trotz allem, etwas zu essen und einen warmen Schlafplatz... doch zu welchem Preis mussten wir das alles bezahlen? Immer wieder hatte er sich einige Frauen des Nachts von uns geholt aber auch Männer. Ihr Wimmer schallte trotz des Sturms in meine Ohren. Dieses Geschrei der Angst... Wer es doch wagte etwas zu unternehmen, starb auf mysteriöser Weise oder verschwand. Wir wussten was mit ihnen passierte.  
In Gedanken klopfte ich einer der Kühe auf den Hintern, sodass diese sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Der Stall war nicht mehr so weit entfernt, was mir endlich Hoffnung gab gleich im Warmen zu sitzen, doch das sollte mir verwehrt werden.  
Vor kurzem hatte ich etwas in mir entdeckt. Ich verstand nicht was es war... aber es faszinierte mich... Ich konnte in die Gedanken der anderen Menschen tauchen. Ich wusste was sie fühlten was sie gerade dachten... was sie erlebt hatten. Einige Male konnte ich es nicht beherrschen, ich sah Dinge, die ich nie erleben, geschweige denn sehen wollte. Hennrics war der Name unseres Herren... ich sah in seine Gedanken und ich hatte ihn einfach nur angestarrt. Gott sei Dank bemerkte er mich nicht. Er hatte mich nicht oft angeschaut, mich nicht oft beachtet... Nur wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte oder er mich für kurze Zeit verkauft hatte, dann sah mein Rücken seine Peitsche... jeder sah sie ab und an... auch wenn wir nichts getan hatten. Er musste seine Frustration freien Lauf lassen...  
Der Stall war nur mit einer kleinen Öllampe beleuchtet, die ich vorsichtig aufdrehte, als ich die Tiere weiter hinein führte und dann hörte ich ihn. Ich sah seine Gedanken... sah mich selber als er mich ansah... Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und schaute in das breite Grinsen des Mannes den wir alle verabscheuten. Seine Sachen waren genauso nass wie die meinen. Der einzige Unterschied; dass er noblere Sachen an hatte als ich. In seiner Hand ruhte die Peitsche...  
"Ich sollte heute abgeholt werden...", sprach er drohend und trat auf mich zu. Hatte ihn denn niemand abgeholt? Unwillkürlich zuckte ich kurz zusammen, nicht weil er auf mich zukam, sondern weil ich SAH was er mit mir vorhatte. Ich wusste diese Bestrafung würde ich dieses Mal nicht überleben... Im nächsten Moment spürte ich schmerzlich die Peitsche in meinem Gesicht. Es brannte... Sofort hielt ich meine Hand hoch, um mein Gesicht vor weiteren Schlägen zu schützen. Ich stolperte nach hinten. Wieder hörte ich das Sausen der Peitsche und der Schmerz der darauffolgte. Hennrics fluchte... schlug immer wieder zu. Ich wurde wütend... und dann passierte etwas, das ich nicht verstand. Innerlich schrie ich, dass er aufhören sollte und er tat es... Doch als ich ihn ansah wusste ich, dass er es nicht freiwillig tat... Hatte ich das gemacht? Meine Augen fixierten den Mann und dann das Messer was er an seinem Gürtel trug. Würde es funktionieren...? War ich das wirklich, der diesen Mann Einhalt gebot...? Ich musste es versuchen. Musste versuchen aus dieser Situation heraus zu kommen.  
„Nehme das Messer und stech es dir immer wieder ins Bein, bis ich weit genug von dir geflohen bin!“, schrie ich in meinen Gedanken einfach und das was dann geschah ließ mich erschauern. Er nahm tatsächlich das Messer und begann sich in seine Beine zu stechen... immer und immer wieder. Was zum...? Ich schluckte hart, war es doch etwas was ich noch nie getan hatte und das ich so etwas konnte, ließ in mir Angst aufkommen. Ich hörte seinen Schrei, sah seine eigene Angst in seinen Gedanken, die sagten:  
„Renne nun endlich... aber ich werde dich finden!“ , ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rannte ich in die Nacht hinein. Rannte so lange wie mich meine Beine trugen. Ich war frei... Ich lachte und doch weinte ich zugleich... Ich fürchtete mich ... Hatte Angst vor meinen eigenen Fähigkeiten, die begannen Überhand zu nehmen. Ich konnte sie nicht beherrschen. Wusste nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte.  
Ich blieb erst stehen, bis ich mich vor Erschöpfung einfach fallen ließ... Die Felder in England gingen rauf und runter, was einen viel zu lang und anstrengend vorkam. Der Regen hatte meine Sachen vollkommen eingenommen. Er peitschte mir ins Gesicht und rutschte im Schlamm immer wieder aus, machte meine Flucht nur noch mühsamer und schmerzlicher. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass ich bis zu einem anderen Anwesen gelaufen war. Es war immer noch dunkel, war ich doch nur bis zum nächsten Licht gelaufen. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer...  
Die Anwesen erstreckten sich über Kilometer... daher kannten sich einige auch nicht... das war mir nur recht... ich zitterte... meine Beine waren nur noch weich... Sie streikten... Meine Situation hatte sich also nicht gerade gebessert. Verbittert musste ich grinsen, als ich in dieser Einfahrt halb in einer Pfütze lag... Das Leben wollte mir also keine Güte oder gar Frieden schenken... Frieden schon, denn diesen würde ich finden, wenn ich endlich starb... und in diesem Moment wollte ich sterben.

### Ein stolzer Mann - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Wie es leider so oft auf unseren Ländereien war, stürmte es des Nachts ziemlich heftig. So auch diese Nacht, die sehr viel mehr versprach, als all die anderen Nächte in denen es so furchtbar stürmte. Das Einzige was mich in solchen Nächten störte waren die Dienstboten. Sie behaupteten alle, dass es in meinem Haus spuken würde. Doch solche Dinge hörte man doch immer in alten Häusern. Mein Haus war eben in die Jahre gekommen. Da quietschten schon mal Holzdielen oder pfiff der Wind durch einige Löcher. Sie sollten lieber froh sein, dass sie eine anständige Anstellung bei mir hatten.  
Mein Name war Erik Lehnsherr. Ich war schon sehr früh zum Hausherr geworden. Ungewollt. Ich hatte das Glück in eine wohlhabende Familie hineingeboren zu werden. Aber sie wurde mir sehr früh entrissen. Mein Vater war ehrenhaft und entschloss sich trotz seines hohen Standes, mit all den anderen Männern in den Krieg zu ziehen. Er kam nie zurück. Meine Mutter verkraftete den Tod meines Vaters nur sehr schlecht und kurz darauf wurde sie krank.  
Als ich grade mal 17 Jahre alt war, wurde mir meine Familie aus den Händen gerissen. Die Jahre darauf verbrachte ich in einer Schule, die gutes Benehmen und gesellschaftlicher Umgang lehrte. In der Zeit überließ ich das Haus meiner Haushälterin, Miss Fairfax. Sie war eine entfernte Verwandte von uns, doch hatte sie sich niemals diesen Umstand zu ihren Gunsten genutzt.  
Als ich dann mit 25 von der Schule kam, hatte ich alle nötigen Anforderungen, die man brauchte um sich in der Gesellschaft zu Recht zu finden und ein eigenes Anwesen zu leiten. Doch das war nicht alles was ich mitgenommen hatte. Ich hatte etwas in mir entdeckt. Etwas…Neues und Unbekanntes. Etwas, was viele als Hexerei bezeichnen würden. Aus Angst dass man mich genau dessen beschuldigte, erzählte ich niemandem etwas davon und sah zu, dass wenn ich meine neu gewonnen Fähigkeiten einsetzte, alleine war. Ich hatte die Fähigkeit jegliche Metalle zu manipulieren. Ich konnte sie Formen wie ich wollte, konnte alles schweben lassen, konnte die Magnetfelder nutzen. Ich hatte in der Schule nicht nur mehr Manieren gelernt, sondern auch heimlich den Umgang mit meinen Gaben. Sie waren nicht perfekt und oft konnte ich sie nur nutzen wenn ich wütend war. Dann wenn meine Gefühle am stärksten an die Oberfläche kamen. Ich war nicht grade ein einfacher Schüler gewesen.  
Seit dem Tod meiner Eltern, war auch in mir etwas gestorben. Ich war oft launisch und verstand diese noblen Leute nicht, mit denen ich mich nun Tag täglich abrackern sollte. Doch ich musste. Man erwartete es von mir. Ich verließ schließlich die Schule, wenn auch mit einem gewissen Ruf und kehrte nach Hause zurück.  
Jetzt war ich 32 und hatte ein so tristes, ödes Leben, dass ich mich jeden Abend dasselbe fragte.  
„Wieso bin ich hier?“, flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit. Mein Aufenthaltsraum war lediglich nur vom Kaminfeuer erleuchtet. Ich bat die Bediensteten mich nicht zu stören. Denn ich hatte meine Handfläche nach oben zeigend und ließ Geldmünzen, Briefbeschwerer und Schmuckstücke in der Luft kreisen. Training für meine Koordinatoren. Doch ich wurde an diesem Abend jäh aus meiner Übung gerissen, als ich laute Stimmen auf den Korridoren vernahm, die nach mir riefen. Seufzend ließ ich die Gegenstände sinken und stand auf. Einen Kerzenhalter in der Hand verließ ich den Raum und blickte mürrisch in die fragenden Gesichter meiner Angestellten.  
„Was ist hier los?“, murrte ich. Miss Fairfax kam auf mich zugedackelt.  
„Verzeihen sie die Störung Sir, aber man hat einen Verletzten Herrn im Hof gefunden.“, klärte mich die ältere Dame auf. Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten.  
„Und? Was hab ich damit zu tun?“, rüsselte ich. Die ältere Dame sah mich entsetzt an.  
„Mit Verlaub Sir, er benötigt Hilfe. Oder er wird in seinen jungen Jahren einen frühen Tod sterben.“ Die Stärke dieser Dame war es leider, mich mit ihren mehr als nur gütigen Blicken zu schwächen und zu entwaffnen. Ich blickte sie lange an, eh ich dann nachgab.  
„Meinetwegen. Holt ihn schon rein.“, gab ich schließlich nach und ging mit einigen Bediensteten nach unten.

### Gerettet - Charles Francis Xavier

Schwach schloss ich meine Augen, hörte wie der Regen unaufhaltsam weiter herunter prasselte. Erst jetzt spürte ich die Wunden der Schläge von Hennrics. Sie schmerzten... Ich wollte einfach nur noch hier liegen bleiben. Der Regen wurde zu einer beruhigenden Melodie, die mich mit sich riss... Mich weg führte von dieser Welt... Mir zeigte, dass es besser war nicht mehr hier zu bleiben... Ich war eigentlich noch nie ein Mann gewesen, der aufgab... doch das ich die ganzen Jahre überhaupt überlebt hatte, war schon ein Wunder gewesen... Hennrics hatte in mir anscheinend doch einen guten Arbeiter gesehen. Jetzt würde er mich jagen, wenn er noch am Leben war. Daher war es doch egal, ob ich jetzt mein Leben verwirkt hatte oder nicht?  
In weiter Ferne vernahm ich Stimmen die auf mich zu kamen... Sie riefen sich etwas zu... Versuchten den Sturm zu übertönen. Ich verzog schmerzlich mein Gesicht... Ich hörte ihre Gedanken... doch ich wollte das nicht mehr, sie sollten verschwinden, mich in Ruhe hier liegen lassen. Es wurde doch Zeit für mich...? Oder nicht? Warum sollte man zu mir kommen und mich holen oder gar helfen? Sie sollten mich hier einfach liegen lassen.  
Mit einem Ruck wurde ich jedoch auf die Beine gezogen. Mich trug jemand... Er sollte mich runter lassen... Ich wollte da liegen bleiben... Nicht einmal wehren konnte ich mich; wie erbärmlich ich doch war. Der Regen verstummte... ich hörte aufgeregte Stimmen... spürte wie ich weiter getragen wurde. Wieso trug mich jemand? Ich konnte doch auch alleine laufen, das dachte ich zumindest. Ich hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl, ich würde in wenigen Minuten wegtreten. Als der Regen aufgehört hatte auf mir nieder zu prasseln, wurde mir unsagbar kalt. Ich begann zu zittern... Wer waren diese Leute...? Waren es die, von diesem Anwesen...? Sie sollte mich runter lassen... Sie würden nur selbst Ärger mit ihrem Herren bekommen, wenn dieser erfuhr, dass sie einen Fremden bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Ich sah in ihren Gedanken, dass es die Angestellten des Hauses waren, die mich herein gebracht hatten. Doch wieso?  
Ich wurde erst auf etwas weichem abgelegt, als ich schließlich mein Kopf drehte. Die Augen wollte ich nicht öffnen. Wollte die Personen nicht sehen von denen ich die Gedanken sah. Nur durch ihre Gedanken erfuhr ich, dass ich auf einem anderen Anwesen gelandet war. Ich spürte die Menschen die hier lebten und dann war da noch etwas anderes... Jemand anderes... Seine Gedanken strömten nicht auf mich ein, sondern waren ruhig und gefasst... ich konnte sie kaum lesen, doch sie beruhigten mich... was sollte das...? Sie gehörten einem jungen Mann, nicht älter als ich... Ich blieb an seinen Erinnerungen und Empfindungen hängen... Ließen sie mich doch kurz vergessen, was geschehen war... Was ich getan hatte...  
Ich spürte wie mir meine nassen Sachen ausgezogen wurden... Wenn ich ehrlich war, es war mir eigentlich egal... Denn was konnte ich schon großartig unternehmen? Ich konnte mich nicht einmal wehren. Was auch nicht nötig war, denn ich wusste jetzt, dass sie nur das Beste für mich wollten. Ich fragte mich immer noch warum, doch war mir einfach zu kalt, um irgendwelche Töne heraus zu bekommen...  
Ich spürte warme Lappen an meinem Körper. Ich fror immer noch... doch diese Wärme ließ mich wieder zurückkehren... Ließ mich langsam wissen, dass ich wirklich noch lebte. Ich kannte solch ein Verhalten nicht bei anderen Menschen... woher auch. Bei Hennrics war sich jeder selbst der nächste. Es war nicht leicht gewesen und doch taten diese Leute mehr für mich, als meine es jemals getan hätten und auch dessen Herr sagte nichts dazu. Zumindest wurde ich nicht gleich wieder vor die Tür gesetzt...

### Erste Erkenntnis - Miss Fairfax

Wie ich schon ahnte hatte Mister Lehnsherr wieder unglaublich schlechte Laune. Manchmal fragte ich mich ob es am Wetter lag, aber er war ja schon als Kind so unglaublich stur und hatte Stimmungsschwankungen. Aber immerhin konnte ich ihn davon überzeugen, den armen Jungen von der Straße zu holen. Ich konnte das nicht mit ansehen, wenn jemand Hilfe benötigte, aber niemand auch nur einen Finger krümmte um ihm zu helfen.  
Er kam schließlich mit uns nach unten und trommelte einige der männlichen Bediensteten zusammen, die er dann nach draußen schickte um den armen Mann aus dem Regen zu holen. Ich wies Anna, einer der jungen Mädchen die dazu gekommen war an, eine heiße Milch aufzusetzen und sagte auch den anderen Bescheid, dass sie ein Bett fertig machen sollten. Ich ging derweil und holte Decken. Mister Lehnsherr stand an der Tür seines Hauses und beobachtete wie sie den armen Mann auflasen und ins Trockene brachten. Als sie mit ihm neben dem Hausherrn vorbeiliefen, ließ er einen Blick auf ihn ruhen. Und zu meiner Erleichterung, beharrte er nicht darauf ihn gleich wieder nach draußen zu werfen. Das hatte er auch schon getan, wenn wir jemanden aufgenommen hatten, dieser sich aber als Bettler herausstellte. Er schloss die Tür und verschwand dann ohne ein Wort wieder nach oben. Also lag nun alles in unseren Händen. Ich warf die Decke um den Fremden und wies die Leute an ihn ins Zimmer zu bringen. Da überließ ich ihn erst mal den Mägden die ihn auszogen und in wärmere Sachen hüllten. Es war eine kalte Oktobernacht. Da konnte er sich schon was eingefangen haben.  
Die Aufregung legte sich langsam wieder und wir Damen konnten uns seiner annehmen. Die Männer schickten wir schließlich wieder ins Bett. Anna kam dann mit der heißen Milch, die ich ihr abnahm. Einige Mädchen machten Feuer, eh sie dann mit seinen dreckigen Sachen davon eilten. Während Anna mit einem warmen Lappen sanft sein Gesicht sauber machte und man langsam erkennen konnte, was für ein Mann uns da in den Schoss fiel, versuchte ich ihn etwas aufzurichten um ihm die Milchtasse an die Lippen zu führen . Ich konnte seine Lider zucken sehen. Ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Meine Güte….er scheint noch jünger als der Herr zu sein.“, stellte ich fest und blickte zu Anna.  
„Können sie mich hören?“, versuchte ich dann langsam zu ihm durchzudringen, da er doch vorsichtig zu uns zurückfand, wie es schien. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und schaute uns nach einander an. Ich sah wie seine Gedanken zurück kehrten und er sich anscheinend ein Bild von uns machte. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen, doch ließ ich es nicht stehen, sonder musterte ihn besorgt. Was er wohl durchgemacht haben musste...?  
"Wo bin ich?", fragte er uns schwach. Seine Stimme klang sehr kratzig, als hätte er viel geschrien. Ich sah auch, dass es ihn leicht schmerzte, denn er griff vorsichtig an seinen Hals.  
Ich war heil froh, dass er sich meldete. Aber er war sehr schwach. Vorsichtig antwortete ich ihm.  
„Ihr seid auf dem Anwesen der Lehnsherr’s. Ruht euch aus. Ihr seid sehr erschöpft.“, sprach ich also behutsam zu ihm. Und schon fielen seine Augenlider zu. Ich musste doch etwas lächeln. Er schien kein übler Typ zu sein, der Böses wollte. Er war noch so jung und schien ein reines Herz zu haben. Auch wenn wir ihn nicht kannten, so erkannte ich solche Dinge immer auf Anhieb. Wie auch bei unserem Herrn. Er hatte eine sehr dicke raue Schale, aber tief im Innern war er ein sehr gutherziger Mann.  
„Shhh~“, kam es dann von Anna, die noch immer sanft seine Stirn betupfte. Doch nach und nach zogen wir uns dann auch zurück. Ich wies Anna an, alle Stunde nach ihm zu sehen. Aber er schien kein Fieber zu haben, was uns doch sehr erleichterte. Er war nur unsagbar erschöpft.

### In Gedanken - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte einen Blick auf den Fremden geworfen, der auf unserem Anwesen im Dreck gelegen hatte, als sie ihn reinbrachten. Auch wenn er verdreckt gewesen war, so schien er mir nicht den Eindruck zu machen, dass er wie die anderen Landstreicher war, die hier Zuflucht suchten. Sie aber nicht bekamen. Er schien mir gepflegt, wenn auch etwas hager. Ich ließ ihn also gewähren und zog mich dann wieder zurück. Unglaublich was in solchen Nächten immer passierte. Nie hatte man hier seine Ruhe. Kaum war ich oben angekommen, hörte ich auch schon die ersten Gerüchte, die sich das schwatzhafte Personal über den Fremden zusammenreimten. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und verschwand in meinem Zimmer. Sollen sie doch tratschen, solange ich es nicht mit anhören musste. Ich hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von Weibergequatsche. Jahre lang musste ich mir von diversen Gesellschaftsdienern anhören, dass ich alt genug wäre mir eine Braut zu suchen. Doch ich hatte kein Interesse daran. Ich wollte ganz einfach niemanden um mich haben, der nur des Geldes wegen bei mir war. Dieses falsche Getue hatte ich immer gehasst. Mein Vater meinte immer zu mir, dass die Gefühle von selbst kommen würden, auch wenn man ohne heiratete. Doch das kam bei mir nicht in Frage. Und bisher hatte ich auch keine gefunden die meinen Wünschen entsprach. Jede war so künstlich wie die andere. Die mir Honig um den Bart schmierte, nur damit sie in eine gesellschaftlich hohe Familie, wie die meine einheiraten konnte. Nein danke. Daher zog ich es vor alleine zu bleiben. Auch wenn ich Tag täglich weitere Einladungen zu irgendwelchen Abenden bekam. Meistens tauchte ich auf keiner auf. Nur auf denen die ich selbst gab.  
Daher hatte ich eindeutig genug von dem Geschwafel. Sei es nun von den Dienstboten oder von anderen. Weshalb ich mich den Rest des Abends in mein Zimmer verzog.


	2. Bekanntschaft mit dem Hausherren

### Der Morgen danach - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich hatte nur noch ein leises ~Shhhhh ~ gehört und dann war ich auch schon wieder im Land der Träume. Ich war dankbar, dass sie mich nicht heraus oder mich nicht vor die Tür warfen. Am Anfang hatte ich gedacht, dass ihr Herr, sie bestrafen würde, doch in ihren Gedanken sah ich keine Gewalt, keine Bestrafung, die sie erhalten würden. Sollte es wirklich einen Herren geben, der seine Angestellten gut behandelte? Die ältere Dame, die neben meinem Bett gesessen hatte, sah auch nicht gerade aus, als hätte sie einige Schläge abbekommen, daher war ich um einiges beruhigter...  
Das Anwesen der Lehnsherrs? Ich hatte davon gehört... Nicht viel, aber man sagte sich schon, dass der Herr ein sehr schlecht gelaunter Mann sein sollte. Er hatte sich bis jetzt immer noch keine Frau genommen, obwohl er im heiratsfähigen Alter war... Er soll nicht immer bester Laune sein... Trotz dieser Launen wurde er nie handgreiflich. Ich hoffte, dass er es nicht war, der mich später dann vom Hof werfen würde, denn hier konnte ich nicht bleiben. Seufzend öffnete ich wieder meine Augen, drehte meinen Kopf und schaute in den schon fast aufgebrauchten Kamin. Er wärmte noch, doch ich zog meine Decke enger an mich. Ich mochte dieses Geräusch, welches das ersterbende Feuer von sich gab... Dieses sachte knistern vom Holz...  
Ich sollte weiter schlafen... ich wusste ja nicht was morgen auf mich zukam. Gähnend schloss ich wieder meine Augen... Ich wollte mich noch nicht mit dem beschäftigen was ich getan hatte und wie ich es getan hatte. Noch nicht... Es würde mich schnell genug wieder einholen und ich wollte mir erst Gedanken machen, wenn ich wieder bei Kräften war.  
Nach einer Weile schlief ich wieder ein. Bekam nicht mit, wie jede Stunde nach mir geschaut wurde. Ich schlief so tief, das ich nicht träumte und in keine Gedanken eingriff. Ich wurde erst wieder wach, als mich die Sonne weckte, die mir direkt ins Gesicht schien. Schläfrig öffnete ich meine Augen und riss sie dann völlig auf. Mit einem Schlag setzte ich mich auf und schaute mich um. Erst einige Minuten später kam die Erkenntnis, dass mich diese Leute aufgenommen hatten... Sie hatten mir geholfen... Besorgt schaute ich mich um, drehte mich zur Seite und ließ meine nackten Füße auf den Boden gleiten. Mein Rücken schmerzte, genauso wie mein Gesicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Kopf würde regelrecht platzen. Zusammen zuckend fasste ich an meine Wange und zog vor Schmerz die Luft ein... Er hatte mich voll erwischt ... Doch ihm würde es jetzt wahrscheinlich schlechter gehen... Er würde nie mehr jemanden mit der Peitsche schlagen, geschweige denn laufen können... Es beruhigte mich ein wenig, doch meine Situation war nicht gerade besser. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Wo sollte ich hingehen...? Mein Blick viel auf einen kleinen Hocker, auf welchem sich einige Kleider befanden. Langsam griff ich danach und versuchte diese, die anscheinend für mich sein sollte, anzuziehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch mir gelang es...  
Ich legte meine Hände in mein Gesicht und überlegte wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Ich konnte schließlich nicht hier bleiben... das war zumindest keine gute Idee. Ich zuckte zusammen, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte. Ich schaute auf die ältere Frau von gestern Abend. Ich lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Ich war froh darüber, dass sie mir geholfen hatte und jetzt wusste ich nicht genau wie ich meinen Dank aussprechen sollte.  
„Wie schön sie wach zu sehen.“, meinte sie gleich ehrlich und trat ein. Ich wollte aufstehen, doch machte sie mir mit den nächsten Satz einen Strich durch meine Rechnung.  
„Bitte bleiben sie sitzen. Jetzt bekommen sie erst mal etwas Ordentliches in den Magen.“  
„Ich hoffe ihnen ist warm genug. In dieser Jahreszeit kann es hier sehr zugig werden.“, sagte sie freundlich und stellte mir etwas zu Essen auf den kleinen Nachttisch, der sich neben meinem Bett befand. Verunsichert schaute ich den Teller kurz an und beobachtete dann wie sie den Kamin wieder schürte und Feuerholz nach legte. Nachdem der Kamin auch wieder Leben in sich trug, drehte sie sich wieder zu mir um.  
„Bitte, greifen sie zu.", sagte sie lächelnd und machte eine Handbewegung, die mir anscheinend sagen sollte, dass ich ruhig essen sollte.  
"Ich danke ihnen! Ich werde das Essen und ihre Hilfe abarbeiten. Ich bin gut in der Gartenarbeit...", sagte ich schnell und lächelte schief, nahm mir dann den Teller und ein wenig Brot. Langsam begann ich dies zu essen... Die Suppe schmeckte herrlich, auch wenn sie sehr einfach war. Sie wärmte sofort weiter meinen Körper. Währenddessen ich einen Löffel nach dem anderen in meinen Mund führte, zog die ältere Dame, ihr Name war Miss Fairfax, die Vorhänge beiseite. Es solle ein wunderschöner Tag werden, so wie die Sonne schien... Ich war dankbar, dass diese Menschen mich nicht sofort begannen rauszuwerfen, daher genoss ich das Essen und schaute ihr weiter hin schweigend zu.  
"Wenn ich was anderes tun soll, bitte sagen sie es mir.", sprach ich weiter und schaute sie offen an. Ich wollte bei diesen Menschen nicht in Schulden stehen. Ich war schon froh, dass sich meine Fähigkeiten zum Glück nicht meldeten und ich die Ruhe genießen konnte, wenigstens für kurze Zeit...

### Mein Heim - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich war schon am frühen Morgen erwacht und beschloss erst einmal auszureiten. Ich hatte heute sehr viel zu tun und wollte daher den Morgen noch etwas für mich nutzen. Heute Abend würden einige Gäste kommen, die ich zwangsweise Gesellschaft leisten musste. Es war ab und an leider erforderlich einige Leute einzuladen um deren guten Draht nicht zu verlieren. Ich war also wieder gezwungen auf freundlich und charmant zu machen, obwohl mich das Ganze mehr als nur ermüdete. Ich hasste es. Und doch musste ich dem Ruf meiner Familie gerecht werden. Sicher es sprach sich herum, dass ich noch immer keine Gattin hatte und dass ich sehr launisch war, aber ich hatte immer noch den Ruf meiner Familie zu verteidigen, weshalb ich mich überhaupt auf solche Treffen einließ. Immer wieder hatte man mir in der Schule eingetrichtert wie wichtig es war Kontakte zu pflegen und sich immer in der Gesellschaft von der besten Seite zu zeigen. Meine Tante würde heute Abend auch kommen, weshalb ich mehr als nur verstimmt war. Sie hatte meine Mutter verachtet, weil sie sich meinen Vater ausgesucht hatte, den sie gleichermaßen begehrt hatte. Seit dem war sie unausstehlich. Ich kannte von ihr so etwas wie Liebe nicht. Sie war kalt, frigide und arrogant. Daher machte sie oft unangekündigte Anstandsbesuche nur um mich zu testen. Aber da ich oft unangekündigte Gäste mitbrachte, war mein Personal darauf vorbereitet.  
Ich ritt nun mit meinem Pferd über meine Ländereien. Begutachtete mein Land, wie es sich langsam auf den Winter vorbereitete. Die Bäume wurden kahl, die Blumen starben ab und der Rasen glitzerte vom Tau.

### Kurze Führung - Miss Fairfax

Ich lächelte den Fremden beruhigend an. Er sollte sich nicht meinetwegen gehetzt oder unwohl in seiner Haut fühlen. Weshalb ich auch die Hände hob und ihn versuchte mit der Geste zu beruhigen.  
„Sie machen gar nichts. Erst einmal sehen sie zu, dass sie wieder zu Kräften kommen.“, meinte ich. Ich griff nach einem Stuhl der am Fenster stand, damit ich mich kurz hinsetzen und mit ihm reden konnte. Es war ja noch so früh, später konnte ich dann meinen Pflichten wieder nachkommen.  
„Wie ist ihr Name?“, fragte ich dann nach einer kleinen Pause.  
„Was ist mit ihnen passiert? Sie scheinen ganz schön etwas abbekommen zu haben. Ach was rede ich da. Das geht mich nichts an, ich möchte bloß dass sie sich ausruhen. Ja?“ Ich wusste nicht was mit ihm passiert war, aber es war wohl besser, dass er nun hier gelandet war und nicht mehr dort war, wo man ihm das angetan hatte. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen was geschehen war.  
„Und was die Arbeit betrifft, haben wir hier mehr als genug. Sobald es ihnen besser geht, stelle ich ihnen den Hausherren vor. Er wird ihnen sicher gerne Arbeit anbieten. Wenn sie hier bleiben möchten.“ Ich verschwieg allerdings, dass er sich nicht immer sehr fair gegenüber Personal verhielt, wenn es darum ging jemanden neu anzustellen. Aber die meisten behielt er trotzdem, auch wenn er sie vorher vielleicht angebrüllt hatte. Er bezahlte nicht schlecht. Nicht sehr gut, aber genug um zu leben und mehr als manch anderer. Außerdem gewährte er uns hier ein Heim. Auch wenn er verreiste, so durften wir dennoch hier bleiben und für das Haus sorgen. Er bot uns ein zu Hause an und Arbeit. Und falls doch welche wechseln wollten, dann bemühte er sich und suchte ihnen eine neue Arbeit. So schlecht wie man sich so herumerzählte war er nicht. Auch wenn ich über die Jahre Trauer und Schmerz in seinem Herzen vorfand. Und Einsamkeit...  
"Ich danke ihnen abermals.", hörte ich den jungen Mann sagen.  
"Es geht schon... ich würde heute gleich anfangen...", sprach er schnell weiter.  
"Ich würde ihnen heute sehr gerne helfen..", meinte er immer noch und nickte mir zu.  
Ich war nicht ganz damit einverstanden, dass er jetzt schon beginnen wollte, aber ich sah so viel Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick, dass ich mich nicht traute ihn ans Bett zu ketten. Wenn er wollte, dann sollte er helfen. Heute hatten wir viel zu tun, daher war ich froh wenn wir eine Hilfskraft mehr hatten. Ich schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln und stand wieder auf.  
„Ich weiß ihre Hilfe sehr zu schätzen, Mister….“, begann ich. Auch wenn er nicht auf meine Fragen eingegangen war, wollte ich doch seinen Namen erfahren. Er konnte mir auch einen falschen angeben, ich brauchte nur einen Anhaltspunkt, wie ich ihn nennen sollte.  
"Ähm Entschuldigung... Mein Name ist Charles Xavier...", sagte er dann schnell, hatte er doch anscheinend meine Frage vergessen. Ich nahm schließlich das Tablett, das er beinahe völlig geleert hatte und nickte ihm zu.  
„Ziehen sie sich ihre Schuhe an und sie können gleich mitkommen.“, meinte ich allerdings dann zu ihm. Wenn er sich nützlich machen wollte, dann wollte ich ihm dies auch gewähren. Denn scheinbar ließ er sich nicht davon abbringen.  
„Mister Lehnsherr ist ausgeritten und wird heute Abend einige Gäste erwarten. Daher könnten wir gut Hilfe in der Küche gebrauchen. Der Garten hat zu dieser Jahreszeit leider nicht viel zu bieten. Wenn es ihnen also keine Umstände macht.“  
"Es ist kein Problem...", hörte ich Charles der mir bereitwillig folgte. Es war mir nicht recht ihn schon herum zu scheuchen, nachdem er solch eine schlimme Nacht durchlebt hatte.  
„Aber sobald sie Schmerzen haben oder ihnen nicht wohl ist, bitte zögern sie nicht, mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Dann verfrachte ich sie nämlich wieder ins Bett.“ Das sagte ich mit Nachdruck und viel Sorge in der Stimme.  
"Ich werde Bescheid geben...", sprach er sofort. Ich wusste, manchen konnte ich sehr zur Last fallen und nerven, aber ich hatte nie eigene Kinder und sah daher die Menschen um mich herum als meine Familie an. Viele hatten kein Glück und waren froh jemanden um sich zu haben der sie verstand. Und diese Rolle hatte ich mir etwas angeeignet.  
Ich führte ihn schließlich durch die Gänge und zeigte ihm wo sich die Küche befand. Für heute würde er sich nur den Weg zur Küche, Bad, seinem Zimmer und dem Speisesaal merken müssen. Alles andere hatte noch Zeit. Er hatte nur eben einen etwas ungünstigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. Da der Herr auch noch unerwartet Besuch bekam, war es eben etwas stressig. Aber alles andere würden wir schon nachholen können.  
„Freut mich sehr Mister Xavier.“, meinte ich dann aber ehrlich und blieb kurz stehen um ihm die Hand zu reichen.  
„Mein Name ist Miss Fairfax. Ich bin seit vielen Jahren die Haushälterin hier.“, stellte auch mich ihm vor eh ich ihn dann weiter führte.  
„Es steht der Winter bevor. Bald wird es hier sehr trist und einsam werden, da wir über den Winter meistens eingeschneit sind.“, erklärte ich ihm. Daher lief es hier auch bald alles auf Hochtouren. Wir mussten Vorräte besorgen und alles vorbereiten, falls wir wieder einen so schlimmen Winter wie letztes Jahr erleben würden. Aber Mister Lehnsherr kümmerte sich immer gut darum, dass wir es hier schön hatten und uns nichts fehlte. Ich wollte ihm grade davon erzählen, als ich hörte wie die Haustür aufschwang und schwere Stiefelschritte in der Eingangshalle über den Marmorboden hallten. Kurz darauf hörte ich auch schon, wie er nach mir verlangte.  
„Miss Fairfax! Miss Fairfax!“, kam es vom Eingangsbereich her. Und mit jedem Ruf wurde seine Stimme ungeduldiger.  
„Ich bin gleich zurück.“, entschuldigte ich mich bei Charles und dackelte davon.

### Mein Heim II - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte mir Zeit gelassen bei meinem Ausritt und kam etwas später als erst angenommen wieder zu meinem Ausgangspunkt zurück. Ich stieg ab und übergab mein Pferd dem Stallburschen. Es war wirklich kalt geworden, denn ich konnte meine Zehen kaum noch fühlen. Während ich mir die Handschuhe abstreifte, überquerte ich den Hof und ging ins Haus. Ich erschreckte eines der Mädchen zu Tode, als ich die Flügeltür aufstieß und diese krachend an den Wänden anschlugen. Bestimmt rief ich bereits nach meiner Haushälterin. Ich wollte mich nach dem Fremden erkundigen. Denn falls es sich um einen unangebrachten Gast handelte würde ich ihn jetzt rausschmeißen. Ich wollte nicht noch jemanden mehr durchfüttern, wenn er nicht die Absicht hatte hier zu bleiben oder nur Unruhe stiften wollte. Nach dem vierten Mal rufen, kam die ältere Haushälterin aus der Richtung in der die Küche lag.  
„Sie wünschen?“, fragte sie mich etwas keuchend, da sie sich anscheinend beeilt hatte. Ich räusperte mich.  
„Bringen sie mir den Fremden in zehn Minuten in mein Büro.“, verlangte ich und reichte einem der Dienstmägde meine Reitersachen. Eh ich dann nach oben ging um mich umzuziehen und schließlich den Mann zu erwarten, den ich so eben zu mir bestellt hatte.  
„Sehr wohl.“, kam es noch von meiner Verwandten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte.

### Bekanntschaft mit dem Hausherrn - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich hörte die zornige Stimme des Herren und zuckte kurz zusammen. Denn mit einem Schlag hörte ich all die Stimmen wieder, die mir vorher verborgen geblieben waren. Automatisch legte ich meine Hände an meinen Ohren und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, sodass sie wieder verschwinden konnten. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Wieso musste der Mann auch so laut sein...? Immer wieder atmete ich tief durch... Hatte es mir doch in letzter Zeit immer gut geholfen mich wieder zu beruhigen. Was mir auch jetzt gelang... Ich konzentrierte mich weiter und lächelte kurz über mich selbst. Wie erbärmlich...  
Ich schaute auf als ich die Schritte von Miss Fairfax hörte die sich wieder näherte und vor mir stehen blieb. Es war anscheinend nur ein kurzes Gespräch gewesen, dass sie so schnell zu mir zurück fand. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt mich umzuschauen, denn durch die leichten Kopfschmerzen, die sich meldeten und meinen Fähigkeiten, hatte ich eher damit zu tu, als mich mit meiner Umgebung auseinander zu setzten. An ihrem schnellen Gang und ihre Nervosität wusste ich, dass etwas nicht ganz stimmen konnte, erschien sie mir doch sonst eher ruhig und sogar gelassen. Was war passiert? Verwunderung zeichnete sich in meinem Gesicht ab, aber auch Sorge und Angst. Würden sie mich jetzt hinaus werfen? Es war nicht zu verwundern, schließlich kannte mich hier niemand und der Herr wollte bestimmt nicht noch eines der Münder stopfen, die hier ihre Arbeit verrichteten.  
Schnell musterte sie mich, richtete mein Hemd und führte mich nach oben. Was sollte das? Wieso nach oben... ?Automatisch schluckte ich schwer... Ohne Punkt und Komma sagte sie mir, dass ich zu ihrem Herren musste und erklärte mir wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Es war also soweit, ob er sich entschied mich hier zu behalten oder nicht. Ich nickte bei ihren Tipps. Ich sollte ihm immer auf seinen Fragen antworten... egal welche Fragen? Ich solle ihn nicht lange anschauen und keine Gegenfragen stellen. Das sollte ich hinbekommen, von meinem alten Herren war ich es gewohnt, nicht zu schauen... den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet zu halten, um nicht aufzufallen. Sie führte mich durch einen weiteren Flur, der wirklich schick verziert worden war. War ich doch damals bei Hennrics eher im Stall und draußen gewesen, als wirklich drinnen, daher konnte ich nicht beurteilen, ob solch ein Aussehen oder gar Ansehen typisch war. Ich nahm es so hin, dass es für reiche Leute typisch war. Einige Gemälde hingen an den Wänden, was bis zur Hälfte von unten nach oben aus Holz bestand.  
Ich nickte ihr abermals zu und schaute sie nochmal besorgt an, als sie mich vor seiner Tür ablud. Wieder musste ich schlucken, wusste ich doch nicht was auf mich zu kommen sollte. Er soll eben sehr launisch sein und vorhin war er nicht gerade sehr freundlich gewesen... Ich schloss meine Augen und sah noch mal zu der alten Dame.  
"Viel Glück...", sagte sie noch und verschwand. Ich seufzte; holte nochmal tief Luft. In Gedanken ging ich schnell noch mal die Dinge durch, die ich beachten musste, nickte mir selbst zu und klopfte dann an. Ich trat erst ein, bis ich die Stimme auf der anderen Seite vernahm und sofort wusste ich, dass dieses Bewusstsein, dieses war, welches ich gestern gespürt hatte. Dass mich eigentlich beruhigt hatte... Ziemlich irritiert versuchte ich mich schnell selbst zu beruhigen und trat mit gesenktem Blick ein.  
Meine Augen huschten schnell umher, sodass ich mir das Zimmer genauer anschaute. Es war anscheinend sein Büro... Denn es standen einige Regale mit Büchern herum, nach vorne traute ich mich nicht zu schauen. Innerlich seufzte ich und hoffte, dass dieses Gespräch schnell enden würde. Dass ich meine Schuhe sah, war nicht schlimm. Bei Hennrics hatte ich sie auch immer gesehen, nur dass kurz darauf immer Hiebe folgten... Hier blieben sie aus...

### Der Neue - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte mich nun umgezogen und streifte mit meinen Händen nochmals kurz durchs Haar. Eh ich mich dann mit meiner Morgenpost an den Schreibtisch setzte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete ich die Briefe, die ich bekommen hatte. Meistens Einladungen oder Aufforderungen von Leuten, denen ich noch etwas bezahlen musste. Also nichts Wichtiges. Als es dann klopfte, hielt ich es nicht einmal für nötig aufzusehen. Sondern kramte aus meiner Schublade eine meiner Zigaretten.  
„Komm rein.“, sagte ich etwas barsch, denn ich wusste ja genau wer sich gleich in mein Büro trauen musste. Ich sah allerdings noch immer nicht auf, sondern präparierte meine Suchtquelle, die ich jedoch nicht oft ausschöpfte.  
„Setzen.“, meinte ich und steckte sie mir an. Eh ich sie dann entzündete. Erst dann blickte ich auf. Ich stützte meinen rechten Arm auf meinen Schreibtisch ab und nahm mir nun die Zeit ihn genauer zu betrachten. Gestern Nacht hatte ich nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn geworfen. Außerdem hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Denn jetzt sah ich die eisblauen Augen erst, die stier auf den Fussboden gerichtet waren.  
„Sieh mich an.“, sagte ich dann bestimmt, da ich mir diese Augen genauer ansehen wollte. Als sie dann ihren Weg zu meinem Gesicht fanden, vergaß ich einen Moment lang, dass ich grade eine brennende Zigarette in der Hand hielt. Noch nie hatte ich derart schöne Augen gesehen. So klar, offen und unendlich ehrlich. Doch lag Schmerz in ihnen. Ich fasste mich wieder, lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und zog erst einmal an meiner Zigarette. Ich ließ mir Zeit. Denn meistens verunsicherte ich die Person mir gegenüber nur noch mehr, wenn ich meine Worte hinauszögerte. Doch er schien nicht wirklich nervös zu werden. Beeindruckend. Schließlich begann ich dann.  
„Wie ist dein Name?“, wollte ich wissen und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sicher hatte ihn Miss Fairfax schon darüber unterrichtet, wie man sich mir gegenüber verhalten sollte. Zumindest als Angestellter. Allerdings….angestellt hatte ich ihn noch nicht.  
„Was kannst du?“, fragte ich schließlich weiter, da ich wissen wollte ob er zu gebrauchen war. Schließlich wollte ich keinen Nichtsnutz in meinem Heim, den ich auch noch durchfüttern musste.  
"Mein Name ist Charles Xavier mein Herr... Wie ich bereits Miss Fairfax unterrichtete, bin ich bestens in der Gartenarbeit... Heute werde ich in der Küche aushelfen, wenn sie mir gestatten zu bleiben.", antwortet er ehrlich und schaute mich weiterhin einfach nur an.  
Charles Xavier also. Ich ließ mir den Namen einige Male durch den Kopf gehen. Noch nie hatte ich so einen außergewöhnlichen Namen vernommen. Aber sehr passend zu einem genau so außergewöhnlichen Mann. Jemand mit solchen Augen, musste anders sein. Ich war doch überrascht wie gefasst und redegewandt er mir antwortete. Als würde ich ihn kein bisschen einschüchtern. Sein Blick war sehr direkt und dennoch konnte ich in ihnen nicht erkennen was in ihm vor sich ging. Er schien auch keine Probleme damit zu haben mich anzusehen. Viele blickten dennoch immer wieder weg, weil ihnen mein Blick zu hart war, zu prüfend. Doch er hielt meinem Blick stand. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Nun war ich der, der den Blick löste. Ich sah auf meine Unterlagen vor mir und zog genüsslich an der Zigarette.  
„Gartenarbeit, also.“, fasste ich nochmal zusammen. Auf meinem Anwesen gab es nicht sehr viele männliche Bedienstete. Einen älteren Herrn der sich um die ganzen Kerzen und all das kümmerte was kaputt war, einen Jüngling bei den Pferden und einen Gärtner. Aber bei meinem großen Anwesen kam dieser kaum mit der Arbeit voran. Daher konnte ich noch jemanden gut gebrauchen. Allerdings im Winter gab es für ihn nicht viel zu tun. Aber wie er mir schon mitteilte, hatte Miss Fairfax anscheinend schon weitere Arbeit für ihn gefunden. Nun blickte ich wieder auf.  
„Willst du denn bleiben?“, fragte ich zurück und lehnte mich entspannt weiter in meinen Sessel. Ich hatte keine Hemmungen zu zeigen, dass ich eindeutig über ihm stand. Dass ich viel Geld hatte und auch wusste damit umzugehen. Immerhin waren meine Bediensteten davon abhängig. Ich zahlte jedem meiner Bediensteten gleich viel. Nicht vielen Orten wurde so gut ausgezahlt wie bei mir. Das wusste ich auch. Und genau das setzte ich meistens auch ein. Sei es um zu locken oder um zu erpressen. Jäh nachdem. Aber bisher hatte ich noch niemanden in meinem Personal gehabt, welcher ich unbedingt davon abhalten wollte zu gehen.  
„Wenn du bleiben willst, musst du deinen Aufgaben täglich nachkommen. Auch die, die vielleicht nicht ganz so alltäglich sind. Wenn was verlangt wird, wird’s einfach gemacht. Ohne Groß Fragen zu stellen oder sich zu überlegen ob du dazu fähig bist. Verstanden?“, erklärte ich ihm das Wichtigste.  
„Zahlen werde ich dir monatlich 30£. So gut wie ich bezahle, wirst du kaum jemanden finden.“ 30£ waren eigentlich fast schon zu viel. Aber ich hatte viel Geld und meine Dienstboten arbeiteten besser wenn ich sie gut bezahlte. Früher hatte ich 20£ bezahlt, aber das hielt nicht gut, hatte ich bemerkt und sie liefen mir oft davon. Jetzt jedoch blieben sie gern. Auch wenn es ein kleines Vermögen war, was ich monatlich all den Leuten zahlte.  
"Ich würde gern bleiben und nehme ihr Angebot dankend an.", sagte er und nickte mir zu.  
Ich nickte ebenfalls zufrieden, als er mein Angebot annahm.  
„Sehr schön.“, meinte ich nicht ganz so ehrlich wie ich es aussprach. Für mich war es nichts Neues, jemanden anzustellen. Daher war es für mich so wie immer. Reine Routine. Allerdings hatte ich noch nie jemand so Spezielles vor mir sitzen gehabt wie er. Ich ordnete meine Papiere vor mir, eh ich dann meine Zigarette wieder ausdrückte. Ich sollte damit aufhören. Wollte ich schon lange. Aber in manchen gesellschaftlichen Kreisen war es nun mal üblich zu rauchen.  
„Gut, du kannst gehen.“, meinte ich dann an ihn gewandt. „Miss Fairfax wird dir alles zeigen.“ Ich hatte in die ältere Dame sehr viel Vertrauen und war mir sicher, dass sie ihn gut einführen und unter ihre Fittiche nehmen würde. Wie sie es mit allen tat. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde, wenn sie mal nicht mehr unter uns weilte. Hier würde alles in Chaos versinken. Doch glücklicherweise erfreute sie sich ja noch bester Gesundheit.  
Nachdem er aus meinem Büro verschwunden war, stand ich auf und blieb am Fenster stehen.  
„Charles Xavier.“, murmelte ich. Ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Mann. Ich war sehr neugierig wie er sich anstellte. Und was ich noch alles über ihn erfahren würde. Nun…das würde sich zeigen.


	3. Überraschender Besuch

### Essen unter den Gästen? - Charles Francis Xavier

Als ich das Zimmer verlassen hatte, blieb ich stehen und riss erstaunt meine Augen auf. Hatte er mir gerade auch Geld angeboten für meine Arbeit? Wollte er mich für seine Arbeit bezahlen? Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gefragt, ob er sich mit seiner Aussage nicht vertan hatte, aber solch ein Mann würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht einfach irren. Dass ich jede Aufgabe übernehmen soll, die mir aufgegeben wurde war mir irgendwie klar gewesen, man musste begutachten in welchem Gebiet ich am geeignetsten war...  
Er war ganz anderes wie ich die anderen Herren kannte. Hennrics hatte schon oft Männer zu sich eingeladen, doch auch wenn sie nobel taten waren sie es nicht. Er hatte die Dienstmädchen seinen Freunden angeboten... Sie mussten gehorchen... Wenn nicht wurden sie verprügelt oder verschwanden. Der Mann der vor mir gesessen hatte, hatte einen kühlen Blick und doch war er fair... Er war ein Edelmann, was ich auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Er würde zu seinem Wort stehen und es war eine Möglichkeit Unterschlupf zu finden. Ich konnte mich verstecken...  
Er wirkte arrogant und doch war da etwas anderes in ihm... Konzentriert hatte ich ihn angesehen. Kurz hatte ich in seine Gedanken geschaut... er war auch anders ... ich hatte nicht erkannt was es war, doch etwas war da ...  
„Und?“, hörte ich Miss Fairfax Stimme und zuckte kurz zusammen. War ich doch so in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich die alte Dame nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich sah zu ihr, erkannte ich doch die Neugier in ihrem Gesicht. Genauso sah ich in ihren Gedanken, dass sie wirklich erstaunt war, dass mich der Herr so schnell gehen gelassen hatte, nahm er doch die anderen immer ins Kreuzverhör. Er hatte alle anderen regelrecht vernommen? Verwundert legte ich meinen Kopf leicht schräg und musterte sie. Wieso hatte er es dann nicht bei mir getan? Ich verstand diesen Mann nicht. Erst recht weil ich nicht genau in seine Gedanken schauen konnte und dann noch weil er sich nicht so verhielt wie sein Ruf ihn vorauseilte... Und dann wurde ich hier auch noch bezahlt für meine Arbeit...  
"Vor sich sehen sie einen neuen Angestellten, den sie einweisen müssen.", sagte ich freudig. Ich war wirklich glücklich darüber, dass er mich nicht einfach weggeschickt hatte und da kam es auch wieder. Ich hörte ihre Gedanken...  
„Sehr gut gemacht!“, kam es freudig von ihr. Sie war froh darüber, dass sie noch jemanden hatte der mit anpacken würde. Ich lächelte über ihre Gedanken, wollte ich sie doch nicht enttäuschen. Sie klopfte mir auf die Schulter, eher sie schon weiter sprach.  
„Nun denn. Dann wollen wir mal. Mister Lehnsherrs Tante wird heute Nachmittag eintreffen. Wir haben noch viel zu tun.“, erklärte sie mir und brachte mich in Richtung Küche.  
„Sobald du mit der Küchenarbeit fertig bist, kannst du dich um den Hof kümmern. Er muss gefegt werden und alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, damit die Kutschen ankommen und versorgt werden können. Sprich dich am besten mit unserem Hauswart ab, er wird dir draußen auch helfen können. Ich habe leider hier drin alle Hände voll zu tun, aber das wirst du schon schaffen.“, brachte sie weiterhin heraus und versuchte mir so meine Aufgaben zu erklären. Aufmerksam lauschte ich den Worten von Miss Fairfax, schließlich wollte ich meine Aufgaben gründlich vollziehen. Das was sie mir auftrug klang im ersten Moment sehr einfach, dass hatte ich ja auch bei meinem alten Herrn gemacht. Nur die Küchenarbeit war nie mein Aufgabengebiet gewesen, daher war ich in diesem Punkt doch etwas nervös. Aber das sollte schon werden. Ich wusste nicht wie man hier bestraft wird, wenn man etwas Falsches getan hatte, doch bemerkte ich schon, das hier alles etwas anders gehandhabt wird, als bei Mr. Hennrics. Niemand hatte Blessuren auf seiner Haut...  
Ich lächelte sie freundlich an und nickte immer wieder, zeigte ihr so, dass ich sie verstanden hatte.  
Sie wirkte etwas nervös. Was war das für ein Mensch...? Mister Lehnsherr Tante... Ich konnte es lesen, schrien doch ihre Gedanken fast danach. Die Tante meines neuen Herren, behandelte ihre Angestellten auch nicht gerade gut. Hatte nichts dagegen auch diese mal zu schlagen. Ich schluckte kurz. Sie war eine bildschöne Frau, doch sehr unfreundlich.  
„Sobald du fertig bist, kannst du dich umziehen und dann wenn die Gäste eintreffen dem Stallburschen helfen die Kutschen wegzubringen.“, schwafelte sie weiter, als wir weiter gingen. Plötzlich hörte ich denn eine Tür aufgehen und schwere Schritte hinter uns. Ich wollte mich grade umdrehen, als bereits mein neuer Herr vor uns stand und uns ansah.  
„Sir?“, fragte Miss Fairfax. Sein Blick war jedoch auf mich gerichtet, eh er sich dann an die ältere Dame wandte. Ich schluckte kurz und senkte meinen Blick. Hier hatte er mir nicht erlaubt ihn anzuschauen, daher fixierte ich jetzt seine statt meine Schuhe. Wie ich feststellen musste, waren auch diese sehr gepflegt, genauso wie sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild. Ich schluckte kurz...  
„Ich erwarte ihn heute unter meinen Gästen.“, kam es bestimmt aber nicht unfreundlich von ihm.  
„Sir?“, fragte Miss Fairfax etwas verwirrt nach und blickte zu mir.  
„Ich sagte, dass ich Mister Xavier heute unter meinen Gästen haben möchte.“, wiederholte er nun etwas genauer. Und dennoch blieben wir beide verwirrt. Er hatte noch nie verlangt jemanden des Personals an den Feierlichkeiten Teil haben zu lassen. Sah ich es doch in den Gedanken von Miss Fairfax. Mein Blick wanderte zu ihr, die sein Verlangen auch nicht ganz verstand aber es dann so hinnahm. Was bezweckte er damit? Er kannte mich gerade mal einige Minuten und dann sollte ich mit ihm seine Gäste unterhalten? Wollte er mich dort bloß stellen? War ich jetzt sowas wie das Objekt seiner Freunde, wie damals die Dienstmädchen und andere Knappen bei Hennrics. Äußerlich muss mir all die Farbe entwichen sein, die ich überhaupt besaß und ich war schon blass... Schluckend senkte ich wieder meinen Blick. Was verdammt nochmal sollte das ...?  
„Wie sie wünschen.“ Dann ging er auch schon an uns vorbei.  
„Nun…..Planänderung. Sobald sie fertig sind ziehen sie sich um und warten auf die Gäste, anstatt die Kutschen zu versorgen.“, sagte sie verwirrt.  
"Was... was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte ich sie sofort und lächelte etwas nervös...

### Eintreffen - Miss Fairfax

Das war wirklich sehr eigenartig. Ich wusste ja nicht wie die beiden im Arbeitszimmer miteinander geredet hatten, denn sonst hätte ich einige Vermutungen anstellen können. Vielleicht dass er seine Antworten erfrischend fand oder dergleichen. Aber was wusste ich schon? Ich räusperte mich als mich Charles, nun eindeutig noch blasser geworden, fragte.  
„Nun….ich nehme an….dass er ihnen zeigen möchte womit sie es hier öfters zu tun haben….“, sagte ich und fragte mich gleichzeitig, ob es nicht doch etwas anderes war. Denn wirklich genau wusste ich es auch nicht.  
„Genau genommen, ist das das erste mal dass er jemanden von uns einlädt.“, gestand ich ihm und lief weiter Richtung Küche. Da angekommen, berichtete ich den Mägden und dem Koch, wie es weiterging und dass sie gut auf Charles aufpassen sollten, denn er war wirklich blass. Ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfend, verschwand ich dann aus seinem Aufgabenbereich und um meinen Pflichten wieder nachzugehen.

Einige Stunden später, war es dann auch schon soweit. Für eine Mittagspause hatte ich gar keine Zeit gehabt, da ich wusste, dass Eriks Tante immer überpünktlich war. Ich hätte es sonst niemals geschafft mit allem fertig zu werden. Ich war noch dabei den Tisch im Speisesaal zu dekorieren, als ich schon die ersten Kutschen hörte. Seine Tante kam immer mit der ganzen Gefolgschaft. Ihrem eingebildeten Sohn Jonathan, ihrer genau so hochnäsigen Tochter Emily und natürlich ihrer Dienerschaft. Darum mussten wir auch so viele Zimmer fertig machen, da sie meistens gedachte über Nacht zu bleiben. Meistens blieb sie 2 bis 3 Tage, daher hatten wir nun einiges zu tun die nächste Zeit. Jeder war aber erleichtert, wenn sie dann wieder ging. Ich hoffte bei diesem Besuch würde es keine Probleme geben. Letztes Mal als sie hier war hatte sie eine der Dienstboten an den Haaren gepackt und aus dem Zimmer geworfen, nur weil sie ihr zu viel Zucker in den Tee getan hatte. Eine furchtbare Frau. Erik jedoch hatte sich danach darum gekümmert und das Mädchen einfach in ihrem Quartier gelassen, so dass der Eindruck entstand, er habe sie entlassen. Er war ein sehr gütiger Herr. Noch nie hatte er einen von uns entlassen. Nie. Fast alle von uns standen schon seit einigen Jahren in seinen Diensten. Wie dem auch sei, ich hörte die Kutschen und wurde aus der Erinnerung gezogen.  
Hecktisch begann ich mich mit Anna aus dem Speisesaal zu verziehen und in der Eingangshalle zu positionieren. Das gehörte sich für mich, da ich das Sagen für den Haushalt hatte. In der Halle angekommen, kam auch schon Erik die Treppe hinunter um seiner Tante aus der Kutsche zu helfen. Charles sollte jetzt wohl in seinem Zimmer sein und sich umziehen. Ich hatte ihm einige Kleidung hingelegt, die nicht so fein waren wie die des Herrn, aber nicht ganz so normal aussahen wie unsere sonstige Kleidung. Es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Ich hatte ihm gesagt dass er erst zu Essenszeit hinunterkommen sollte, damit die Dame nicht erschlagen würde und es bereits zu spät wäre dagegen zu protestieren, dass er mit aß. Seufzend sah ich zu wie Erik seine Tante begrüßte und dann ihrer Tochter aus der Kutsche half. Doch nun gab es eine weitere Überraschung. Es war ein Dienstbote weniger gekommen, aber dafür…..Lady Raven. Ich ahnte bereits was seine Tante vorhatte…..

### Neue Sachen - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich war gerade am Abwaschen als meine Gedanken wieder zu dem Gespräch mit Miss Fairfax zurück viel. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nie einen Dienstboten gestattet mit an seinem Mahl teilzunehmen. Aber wieso sollte er dann wollen, dass ich dabei war? Miss Fairfax war die einzige die öfters mit ihm speisen durfte, wenn er alleine war, doch sonst war da niemand, der mit ihm den Tisch teilen durfte. Ich verstand es nicht... So wie sie alle von ihrem Herren redeten, war er ein gütiger Mensch. Hart aber recht, sagte der Koch lachend... Ich vertraute dem ganzen nicht. Ich hatte erst überlegt das Ganze zu verweigern... einfach wieder weg zu laufen, aber ich erinnerte mich wieder an meinen Plan... Ich musste untertauchen und das war das wichtigste. Musste mich verstecken, sodass ich nicht gefunden werde... Das ermöglichte mir gerade diese Situation... Ich musste mich meiner Aufgabe fügen... Wie sollte ich mich aber verhalten, wenn ich anderen Edelmännern begegnete? Soll ich sie gleichermaßen behandeln, oder gegenüber ihnen unterwürfig sein.  
Völlig in Gedanken bemerkte ich nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Ich hatte in der Küche geholfen und war gerade dabei den Hof zu kehren und zu fegen. Er sollte strahlen, meinte der alte Mann, der sich sonst um diese Arbeit kümmerte. Er erzählte mir von der Tante, die Mister Lehnsherr erwartete und das sie ein regelrechtes Biest sein soll. Sie behandelte ihre Dienstboten nicht gut, schlug sie mehrmals am Tag. Ja so kannte ich es auch... Sollte es wirklich so sein, das dieser Herr seine Diener nicht schlug? Als ich den alten Mann darauf ansprach lachte er nur abfällig.  
"Er würde niemals die Hand erheben!", sagte er dann ernst und wackelte vor meiner Nase mit seinem Zeigefinger umher. Er hatte noch nie einen Dienstboten geschlagen? Träumend fegte ich im Hof weiter und lud den Dreck in einer der Schubkarren ab. Diese sollte ich hinter den Stall bringen, erinnerte ich mich. Zumindest sagte es der alte Mann. Ich lud den Besen dort auf und schob diese Richtung Ställe. Die Stelle die er gemeint hatte fand ich auch schnell und lud dort den Dreck ab. Ich sollte die Schubkarre hier stehen lassen, dachte ich mir, nickte dann zufrieden und lief zurück in mein Zimmer. Hatte doch Miss Fairfax gemeint ich solle dieses Zimmer als mein eigen sehen und das tat ich dann auch. Es war Zeit dass ich mich umzog.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin, sah ich wie mehrere Kutschen im Hof eintrafen. Interessiert blieb ich kurz stehen und sah wie Miss Fairfax und Mister Lehnsherr seine Gäste begrüßte. Das sollte also seine Tante sein... und wer war die junge Frau neben ihm? Verwundert lief ich ein Stück weiter und musste kurz grinsen. Die Gedanken der erste Frau ließen mich leise kichern... Sie waren wirr und doch von einer solchen primitiven Art... . Die zweite Person hieß Lady Raven. Seine Tante wollte, dass ihr Neffe diese Frau zu seiner Gemahlin nahm... Seine Gedanken jedoch waren mir wieder völlig Fremd.... Schade... Ich hätte gerne mal in seinen Kopf geschaut. Er wirkte sehr ernst und sein Gesicht zeigte fast gar keine Regung, als er die beiden anschaute. Ich musste nicht einmal in seine Gedanken schauen, denn man konnte auch so sehen, dass er seine Tante nicht leiden konnte...  
Ich lief schnell weiter zum Dienstboteneingang und fand schließlich meinen Weg in mein Zimmer. Miss Fairfax hatte mir hier einige Sachen auf mein Bett gelegt, die ich zum heutigen Anlass tragen sollte. Ich war immer noch nervös... Den ganzen Tag hatte ich schon überlegt, wie ich mich gegenüber der Gesellschaft verhalten sollte. Es war leider nicht leicht, denn ich bin nicht in deren Reihen aufgewachsen. Ich wusste nicht was auf mich zu kam und wenn seine Tante wirklich so schlimm war, würde dieser Abend in einer Katastrophe enden... Seufzend schaute ich an mir herab. Die Arbeit draußen hatte mich wieder dreckig gemacht was bedeutete, dass ich mich abermals waschen musste... Wo hatte Miss Fairfax gesagt waren die Waschräume? Ich zog leicht meine Augenbraue zusammen um mich zu konzentrieren und nahm diese Information aus den Gedanken eines der Dienstmädchen, was gerade frische Blumen in den Vasen verteilte. Zufrieden grinsend lief ich dorthin, wusch mich und zog mich schließlich an.  
Die neuen Sachen waren so ungewohnt... So anders... Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben, noch nie so etwas getragen, was mein Unbehagen nur noch mehr verstärkte, doch brav blieb ich auf meinem Bett sitzen und wartete...Ich wusste nicht, wann mich jemand abholen würde. Holte mich denn überhaupt jemand? Ja das musste ja so sein, denn sonst wusste ich ja nicht wann ich zu ihnen stoßen sollte. Ich fand es sowieso eine absurde Idee meines Herren. Er machte sich bestimmt nur einen Spaß daraus einen Untertanen zu demütigen, auch wenn ich ihn nicht einmal so einschätzte nach den Worten seiner Dienerschaft und diese sprachen nur in guten Tönen von diesem Mann. Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Bett zurück und ließ meine Beine etwas baumeln. Wo war ich hier nur gelandet, dass man so mit seinen Dienern so gutmütig umging?

### Überraschender Besuch - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte den Morgen damit verbracht meinen Papierberg zu beseitigen und die restliche Zeit in der Bibliothek totgeschlagen. Erst als es Zeit war mich umzuziehen, verließ ich die schützenden Räume, die ich auch für mein Training genutzt hatte. Ich trainierte immer wieder meine Koordinationsfähigkeiten in dem ich mehrere Gegenstände gleichzeitig kreisen ließ. Doch wie immer machte ich dies im Verborgenen.  
Als es dann Zeit wurde, machte ich mich nun auch fertig und bemühte mich der perfekte Gastgeber zu sein, wie ich es auf der Schule damals eingetrichtert bekommen hatte. Meine Tante nämlich bestand damals darauf, dass ich diese Schule besuchte. Das hätten meine Eltern sicher auch gewollt. Ich hörte die Kutsche anrollen, als ich grade die Treppe hinunterging. Perfektes Timing. Ich atmete noch tief durch, eh ich dann meine Gäste empfing. Meine Tante hatte jetzt schon miese Laune, da die Kutschenfahrt lange gedauert hatte. Ihre Kinder waren frech und arrogant wie eh und jäh. Als ich mich dann umdrehen wollte um sie ins Haus zu bitten, hielt mich meine Tante auf.  
„Möchtest du Lady Raven nicht aus der Kutsche helfen?“, ich blickte sie fassungslos an. Daraufhin breitete sich ein zufriedenes triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie hatte mich eindeutig überrascht und genoss nun die Genugtuung. Ich blinzelte einige Male, aber fasste mich dann.  
„Natürlich.“, sagte ich nun mit etwas weniger Euphorie in der Stimme. Ich öffnete die Kutschentür und nahm die Hand einer Blonden Schönheit entgegen. Wir kannten uns seit wir klein waren, aber sie wohnte ziemlich weit weg. Allerdings war sie der Günstling meiner Tante, weshalb ich also öfters einfach so überrascht wurde. Aber das letzte Mal war schon einige Jahre her. Daher staunte ich doch etwas, als sie sich vor mir aufrichtete und ich in ihr junges aber doch reifes Gesicht blickte.  
„Lady Raven.“, begrüßte ich sie und küsste ihre Hand.  
„Es ist lange her, Erik.“, meinte sie lächelnd. Nun da die ganzen Begrüßungsfloskeln vorbei waren und es langsam dunkel wurde, begleitete ich meine Gäste ins Haus. Wir verbrachten einige Minuten im Salon, eh ich Miss Fairfax das Zeichen gab, meinen weiteren Gast hinzu zu bitten. Ich dirigierte derweil meine Gäste in den Speisesaal.

### Warnungen - Miss Fairfax

Da Lady Raven nun auch mit von der Partie war, versprach es ein ziemlich heikler Abend zu werden. Und auch die Tage danach würde nicht viel besser werden. Aber wir würden uns Mühe geben und versuchen das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Erik war immer noch nicht begeistert davon, wie ihn alle in verschiedenen Kreisen verkuppeln wollten. Daher war ich mir sicher, dass er auch dieses Mal nicht darauf eingehen würde. Er hatte sich diesbezüglich immer noch nicht geändert. Hoffte ich. Denn falls er sich doch für Lady Raven entschied, hieß das, dass wir seine Tante genauso am Hals hätten. Aber sicherlich wusste das Erik selbst.  
Nachdem mich nun Erik weggeschickt hatte, hastete ich nach oben und klopfte an Charles Zimmertür. Als dieser dann aufmachte, blickte ich lächelnd an ihm hinunter.  
„Gut sehen sie aus.“, meinte ich zufrieden.  
„Kommen sie. Sie werden erwartet.“  
Ich legte eine HandHand auf seinen Rücken und schob ihn den Flur entlang. Ich nutzte die kurze Zeit noch um mich ihm anzuvertrauen und ihn vor einigen Dingen zu warnen. War das doch bei dieser Gesellschaft bei der er jetzt beiwohnen sollte sehr wichtig.  
„Lassen sie sich nicht von Miss Lehnsherr aus der Ruhe bringen. Genau das will sie. Sie wird ihnen immer die Worte im Munde verdrehen, also passen sie auf was sie sagen. Bleiben sie höflich und anständig. Erwähnen sie nicht dass sie zum Personal gehören, außer Mister Lehnsherr erwähnt dies höchst selbst.“, begann ich auf ihn einzureden und schob ihn weiter voran.  
„Lady Raven wird versuchen die Gunst des Herren an sich zu reißen, lassen sie sich aber nicht von ihr verdrängen oder unterbrechen, denn das tut sie gern, nur damit ihr unbedeutend werdet. Wenn euch Mister Lehnsherr ins Gespräch mit einbeziehen möchte, dann gehen sie unbedingt darauf ein. Da er ein Gentleman ist, wird er sie nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen und sie involvieren.“ Ich schob ihn nun vor die geschlossene Tür des Speisesaals und zupfte noch etwas an ihm herum, damit er auch wirklich perfekt aussah. Seufzend lächelte ich ihn noch an. Ihm standen diese Sachen wirklich gut... Die leichte Verletzung konnten wir jetzt leider nicht verbergen und verhindern, dass es die Tante unseres Herren sah, doch wusste sie ja nicht woher er es sich zugezogen hatte. Was wir alle ebenfalls nicht wussten, doch fragte niemand von uns nach.  
„Sie schaffen das. Und…oh…er wird sie sicherlich für diesen Dienst auch zusätzlich entlohnen. Also sehen sie es positiv.“  
Ich klopfte ihm ein letztes Mal auf die Schulter und öffnete dann die Tür. Die Gäste saßen alle schon am Tisch, blickten aber kein einziges Mal auf. Bis auf Lady Raven, die den Neuzugang schon bemerkt hatte. Kurz darauf folgte Erik ihrem Blick und räusperte sich.  
„Oh….Genau.“, kam es von ihm und er stand auf, wie es eben den Anstand erforderte, wenn sich jemand zu Tisch begab.  
„Ich habe heute einen weiteren Gast. Er wird uns heute Abend ebenso Gesellschaft leisten. Meine Damen, mein Herr. Das ist Charles Xavier, ein alter Freund von mir.“, hörte ich ihn noch sagen und ich schloss leise die Tür wieder hinter mir... Ich hoffte nur es würde alles gut gehen... Seufzend und besorgt lief ich dann in Richtung Küche. Es gab noch viel zu tun.

### Der neue Gast - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Als dann Charles in den Raum trat, war ich überrascht wie gut ihm die neue Kleidung stand. Wüsste ich nicht, dass er für mich arbeitete, hätte ich ihn wirklich aus besseren Hause gehalten, wenn auch nicht ganz so gut wie das meine. Beeindruckend war auch wie er sofort selbstsicher durch den Raum lief und jede einzelne Person begrüßte. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Sobald er den Raum betreten hatte, war er wie ausgewechselt. Sicher er zollte mir noch immer großen Respekt, aber langsam entwickelte auch ich Respekt vor ihm. So wie er sich gab, das war einwandfrei. Selbst meine Tante schien nicht ganz so abgeneigt, wie sie es sonst war. Sicherlich war sie nicht ganz so erfreut, jemanden uneingeladenes in dieser Runde zu haben, aber immerhin nahm sie sich zusammen. Mehr als wenn ich andere Gäste mitbrachte. Was ich aber meistens nur aus Protest gemacht hatte, das wusste sie selbst sehr gut. Ich war ihr ein Dorn im Auge, da ich noch immer kein Interesse hatte verheiratet zu werden. Konnte ich ja verstehen, aber ich war glücklicher alleine, als mit irgendwelchen Frauen, die es so wie so nur auf meinen Wohlstand abgesehen hatten.  
„Nun denn.“, meinte ich und setzte mich wieder hin, nachdem auch Charles seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Neben mir. Nun ergriff aber meine Tante wieder das Wort.  
„Wo waren wir? Ah ja….Raven, du hattest grade erzählt welche Fortschritte du in deinem Klavierspiel gemacht hast.“ und schon ging das Gebalze wieder los. Wie ich schon erahnt hatte, ignorierten sie Charles gekonnt und versuchten sich ausschließlich darauf zu konzentrieren mich mit irgendwelchen Fertigkeiten zu beeindrucken. Während die Angestellten langsam den ersten Gang servierten, lauschte ich jetzt schon gelangweilt ihrem Geplapper. Als das Ganze noch immer kein Ende nehmen wollte, sprach ich einfach mitten in die Worte meiner Tante ein anderes Thema an.  
„Charles, hattest du mir nicht erst neulich erzählt, du liebst es im Garten zu sitzen und zu lesen?“, plapperte ich einfach drauf los und begann ihn auch mit einzubeziehen. Auch wenn es ein solch belangloses Thema wie dieses war. Ich war gespannt darauf wie er reagierte, wie er es schaffen würde so schnell und unbekümmert eine Lüge zu fabrizieren, ohne rot zu werden wie ich. Ich erntete bei dem Unterbruch jedoch einen mehr als nur zornigen Blick meiner braunhaarigen Tante.  
„Ich nehme an, so viel Auswahl an Literatur wie Erik wird er nicht haben.“, begann meine Tante an Gift zu versprühen und richtete die Worte an ihren Sohn der nur blöd grinste und ihr nickend zustimmte. Ich hob genervt und gleichzeitig gespannt mein Weinglas an die Lippen. Wollte wissen ob er sich zur Wehr setzte oder ich es tun musste.


	4. Bewunderung

### Gekontert - Charles Francis Xavier

Nach einer Weile hatte ich mich entspannt. Es hatte doch etwas gedauert. Äußerlich musste ich ziemlich ruhig wirken, doch innerlich war ich nervös. Ich hatte schließlich noch nie an solch einen Tisch gesessen und mit Edelleuten gegessen. Miss Fairfax hatte mir einige Tipps gegeben, die ich auch strengsten befolgen wollte. Ich war froh das mich diese Frau unterstützte, sah ich doch, dass sie sich hier fast um alles kümmerte. Vor der Tür hatte sie mir auch noch schnell meine Sachen gerichtet. Das ich dafür extra Geld bekam, fand ich auch noch ziemlich erstaunlich, hatte mich aber nicht weiter dazu geäußert. Als ich eingetreten war hatte ich die Damen ordentlich begrüßt, musste ich doch mehr als nur schauspielern... Etwas was ich schon früh lernen musste, daher trat ich auch selbstsicher und auch ein wenig arrogant auf. Innerlich liefen meine Gefühle jedoch rauf und runter.  
Ich saß nun auf den letzten freien Platz, der direkt neben meinem neuen Herren war und lauschte den Gesprächen der anderen. Am meisten sprachen die Damen. Sie tauschten sich aus und versuchten Mister Lehnsherr auf jede erdenkliche Art zu beeindrucken. Es machte einen Müde... Von dieser Seite aus, hatte ich solche Gespräche noch nie so langweilig empfunden, aber dennoch irgendwie amüsant. Ich verglich die Frauen mit Hennen, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu picken... Sie ergriffen jeden Krümel den sie kriegen konnten und bauten darauf auf den Hahn zu beeindrucken. Solche Gespräche erlebte ich meist nur von der anderen Seite. Ich war derjenige der das Essen brachte... Genauso sollte ich das jetzt auch tun und nicht hier sitzen als wäre ich einer dieser Edelmänner. Verstohlen schaute ich auf meinen Herren und grinste leicht. Er langweilte sich anscheinend auch. Man sah es ihm nicht an, aber seine Gedanken schrien regelrecht vor Langerweile.  
Als er dann aber seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richtete, schaute ich ihn erst verwundert an und lächelte dann, als er mir diese Frage stellte. Wie zu erwartend kam ein bissiger Spruch von seiner Tante. Sie war gar nicht damit zufrieden, dass er ihr Gespräch unterbrochen hatte.  
"Oh... ich kann nicht bestreiten das Erik mehr Bücher besitzt als ich selbst und wie er schon sagte ich bin sehr gerne in der Natur.", sprach ich lächelnd auf ihre bissige Antwort und schaute kurz zu Erik herüber.  
"Daher leihe ich mir öfters welche von ihm aus... Im Moment lese ich einen Bestseller von Bernhard Schlink. Er nennt sich der Vorleser.", sprach ich weiter, sah ich doch in Raven’s Gedanken, dass sie dieses im Moment auch las. In solchen Momenten war ich wirklich froh darüber, dass ich solche Fähigkeiten entwickelt hatte. Ich wusste selbst nicht woher sie kamen und doch halfen sie mir mein Leben zu beschreiten, auch mit einigen Höhen und Tiefen... Was eher mehr Tiefen aufwies...Ich hatte natürlich mit Absicht den Vorleser von Raven erwähnt, da ich nicht wollte, dass mir die ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil wurde. Ich hatte dieses Buch noch nie in den Händen gehalten. Damals hatte ich versucht mir das lesen selbst beizubringen. Der Herr hatte verboten, sich weiterzubilden und zu entwickeln. Wollte uns so an sich binden. So hatte ich es geschafft nur eines der Kinderbücher zu lesen... Meine Mutter hatte es mir geschenkt gehabt... Jetzt lag es noch immer bei ihm und ich würde es nie wieder sehen genauso wie die anderen Sachen... Ich lass in Ravens Gedanken, was sie gelesen hatte durchlebte die Geschichte und war schlichtweg überwältigt. Es war erstaunlich wie ein Mann solche Bücher schreiben konnte.  
Ich war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass mich jeder ansah und erwartungsvoll musterte, daher beließ ich es auch bei diesem Satz. Vorerst. Ich wusste schließlich nicht was seine Tante noch für Bemerkungen von sich gab und hier war ich gerade ein Edelmann und konnte so freundlich aber bestimmt zurück schießen.

### Gespräche - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich nahm einen großen Schluck aus meinem Glas und lauschte beeindruckt den Worten, des Mannes den ich erst vor einigen Stunden kennen gelernt hatte. Er schien ein Naturtalent zu sein. Noch nie hatte ich - abgesehen von mir natürlich- jemanden gesehen der es so locker mit den Sprüchen meiner Tante aufnahm. Als er mich kurz ansah, unterdrückte ich krampfhaft ein breites Grinsen, weshalb ich meinen Blick auch gleich von ihm nahm. Denn den wütenden Augen meiner Tante entging nichts. Raven schien das Thema zu gefallen und ging auch darauf ein.  
„Finden sie nicht auch, dass es etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig ist?“, fragte sie sogleich Charles und ließ ihre Gabel sinken, nur um erfreut darüber mit jemandem sprechen zu können. Ich grinste nur vor mich hin und leerte meinen Teller. Es war doch erstaunlich wie er sich machte. Nur ein paar Sätze und er hatte bereits Raven gewonnen. Aber meine Tante schien davon nicht angetan. Nach einigen Sätzen über das Buch, begann sie sich wieder einzumischen.  
„Raven, findest du nicht, dass das Thema nicht grade angenehm ist, bei Tisch zu besprechen?“ Raven blickte sie an, als hätte sie schon ganz vergessen dass sie da saß. Dann erstarb ihr Lächeln nach und nach. Eh sie dann nickend auf ihren Teller sah. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, genervt davon wie sie ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte, wo sie doch grade dabei gewesen war aufzublühen.  
„Was denn Tante? Zu förmlich um über die Fleischeslust zu sprechen?“, neckte ich sie absichtlich und machte mir nicht die Mühe mein dreckiges Grinsen zu verbergen. Raven blickte mit etwas geröteten Wangen auf, aber schien meinen Spruch auch zu gefallen.  
"Ich verstehe ihr Anliegen im Moment nicht My Lady... Ist es nicht zum Vorteil, wenn Erik erfährt wie begabt Lady Raven ist. Dieses Buch hat einen sehr ergreifenden und geschichtlichen Hintergrund und sie tun es ab, als sollte das nicht an diesen Tisch gehören?", hörte ich Charles sprechen, der höflich aber auch bestimmt sprach. Er lächelte gar und zeigte meiner Tante so, dass er immer noch freundlich blieb.  
Langsam aber sicher merkte ich, dass Charles erst in Fahrt kam. Er wusste wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten musste ohne dabei aber unhöflich zu sein, sondern immer noch im gefassten Ton zu widersprechen. Ich konnte jedoch sehen wie sauer es meiner Tante aufstieß. Denn sie zog scharf die Luft ein, was sie aussehen ließ wie als hätte sie grade auf eine Zitrone gebissen.  
„Auch wenn es sie überraschen mag, Mister Xavier. Auch ich habe das Buch gelesen. Und dennoch finde ich nicht das derartige Gespräche an den Tisch gehören, wenn meine jüngste Tochter dabei ist.“, kam es nun schon etwas weniger gefasst von ihr. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und blickte zu ihrer Tochter, die jedoch weitaus nicht mehr so klein war wie sie sie anscheinend noch sah.  
„Bei allem Respekt, aber Emely ist nicht mehr ganz so jung wie du glaubst.“, kam es dann von mir, da ich mich nun auch wieder daran beteiligen wollte und so weitere Diskussionen umgehen wollte.  
„Sie ist auch im heiratsfähigen Alter und hat sicherlich auch schon einiges an Geschichten gelesen. Vielleicht kann sie da gar mitreden.“, meinte ich und winkte nun die Diener her, damit sie abräumten und den nächsten Gang servieren.  
„Aber schön, anderes Thema.“, begann ich von neuem, eher sie mir erneut ins Wort fallen konnte. Dabei sah ich kurz zu Charles, der meinen Respekt nun voll und ganz verdiente. Es war doch gut gewesen ihn anzustellen. Er war sehr erfrischend.  
„Nun gut.“, kam es von meiner Tante.  
„Hast du schon gehört? Ich hab vernommen der alte Hennrics sollte einen Unfall gehabt haben und hat sich schwere Verletzungen an den Beinen geholt. Die Ärzte sagen, es wäre nichts mehr zu machen und er würde nie mehr laufen können.“, nun begann der übliche Tratsch über andere Gesellschafter.  
„Edward Hennrics?“, fragte ich nach. Und grinste dann.  
„Geschieht ihm Recht.“  
„Erik!“, rief sie nun erbost aus.  
„Was? Du mochtest ihn doch auch nie.“ Still und heimlich fügte ich Gedanklich hinzu: „Wen wundert es. Du magst so wie so nie jemanden.“  
"Ich bin ganz Erik‘s Meinung, Lady Lehnsherr.", nun war ich erneut verblüfft zu hören, dass Charles mir Recht gab. Nicht weil er meiner Meinung war, sondern über die Tatsache dass er ihn kannte. Ich legte kurz meine Stirn in Falten, dachte dann aber daran dass ich mein Gesicht aufrechterhalten musste und glättete meine Stirn nun wieder. Aber dahinter arbeitete es. Hennrics war verletzt. Noch nicht lange her. Hier tauchte ein Fremder auf, nicht grade guter Gesundheit, der ihn kannte. Zufall? Oder steckte da mehr dahinter. Ich fixierte ihn kurz. Als er meinen Blick dann erwiderte, sah ich wieder weg.  
„Natürlich mochte ich ihn nicht. Keiner mochte ihn.“, protestierte meine Tante und begann auf ihrem Teller herumzustochern. Ich merkte schon dass ihr der Abend ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Sie wurde von uns so zu sagen dauernd unterbrochen und gedemütigt, in dem sie nichts weiter mehr dazu sagen konnte.  
„Hat er einen Erben, falls er dahinscheidet?“, fragte sie dann interessiert. Ich hob mein Weinglas an die Lippen, nahm einen Schluck und stellte es wieder hin.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Er hat keine Kinder. Das Land wird dann wohl verkauft. Aber noch ist er nicht tot. So scharf auf sein Land, Tante?“, fragte ich nun und blickte sie an. Ich sah wie ihr bald der Kragen platzen würde, denn ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. Und das kam nicht vom Wein.  
„Nicht so scharf wie deine Zunge heute ist, Erik.“, knurrte sie mich an. Sie warf ihre Serviette auf den Teller und erhob sich. Eh sie dann entrüstend den Raum verließ. Ihre beiden Kinder folgten ihr auch gleich, nickten aber entschuldigend. Raven blieb noch sitzen, denn sie schien großes Interesse daran zu haben sich weiter mit Charles zu unterhalten. Ich grinste zufrieden, denn auch dieser Plan, sie mit mir zu verkuppeln, schien nicht aufzugehen.

### Zur Ruh - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich wusste nicht ob es mich wirklich amüsieren sollte, oder mich doch schämen. Ich bemerkte wie wütend die ältere Frau wurde und die Wut war auch ein bisschen auf mich gerichtet. Das war wohl ein Fehler, dachte ich mir. Was würde passieren, wenn sie mich hier erblicken würden, wenn ich meine Arbeiten verrichtete? Genauso würde die Lüge von Herrn Lehnsherr auffliegen. Als dieser jedoch immer wieder seine Tante neckte, stand sie wütend auf und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Die Eindrücke die sie weiterhin bei mir hinterließ waren furchterregend. Genauso die Tatsache, dass sie auch anders an sein Erbe kommen würde, auch ohne Heirat. Innerlich geschockt starrte ich ihr hinter her. Ich konnte nicht entscheiden ob diese Gedankengänge nur aus dem Effekt entstanden waren oder aber auf Ehrlichkeit beruhte.  
Eine riesige Last fiel mir von den Schultern, als die Herrschaften den Raum verließen, nur Raven verweilte noch an diesem Tisch. Ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht was ich davon halten sollte und dann sah ich wieder in sie hinein. Sie wollte sich weiter mit mir unterhalten, ich jedoch hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf weitere Konversationen. Mein Kopf begann abermals zu schmerzen ... Meine Gedanken waren wieder viel zu durcheinander und nicht geordnet. Sie waren bei Hennrics. Hatte mich doch Erik‘s Tante mehr als nur geschockt. Äußerlich hatte ich mir abermals nichts anmerken lassen, doch innerlich wurde ich nervös und unruhig. Trotzdem ließ ich mir nichts anmerken und lächelte sie an. Mein Herr war genauso abgeneigt von diesem Mann und doch gefror mein Blut, als ich diesen Namen vernommen hatte... Ich musste mich ablenken und so begann ich einfach ein Gespräch mit der jungen Frau, die als einzige noch sitzen geblieben war.  
"Und was ist ihr wahrer Grund Miss Raven, das sie meinen Freund besuchen?", fragte ich sie offen. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie wegen der Heirat hier war... Zumindest zeigten ihre Gedanken was anderes. Sie wusste, dass Erik Lehnsherr wahrscheinlich die beste Partie ihres Lebens wäre, aber sie kannten sich schon fast ein Leben lang... Ich blinzelte kurz, weil ich doch etwas zu tief eingedrungen war. Lächelnd nahm ich mir mein Glas und trank einen Schluck, um ihre Antwort abzuwarten. Innerlich überlegte ich mir wie ich meinen neuen Herren begreiflich machte, dass seine Tante nicht ganz so harmlos war. Das wusste er aber wahrscheinlich schon selbst...  
„Nun ja….deine Tante….sie hat mich gebeten mitzukommen um mich deiner anzunehmen.“, gestand sie und blickte dann zu meinem Herren. Sie war etwas peinlich berührt, doch anscheinend machte ihr es nichts aus darüber zu sprechen. Ich hörte ein seufzen von Erik und sah ihn an. Er wirkte genervt und zündete sich auch gleich eine Zigarette an, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er aufgestanden war und sich erst zu uns umgedreht hatte, als ich das Thema dann auf ihn lenkte.  
„Überrascht mich nicht. Schon als du aus der Kutsche gestiegen bist, wusste ich welche Absicht sie dahinter verbarg.“, meinte er und drehte sich zum Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel draußen.  
„Ich kam mit, weil ich dich gern wieder sehen wollte. Es sind einige Jahre vergangen.", sagte sie ehrlich und lächelte ihn an. Mein Herr nickte und pflichtete ihr bei.  
Interessiert hörte ich der jungen Dame zu. Es machte mir sogar Spaß mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Es war für mich etwas ganz neues und doch fühlte ich mich etwas fehl am Platze. Das vornehme verhalten wurde auch jetzt nicht abgelegt, das erhobene sprechen nicht unterbunden und doch lächelte ich als ob nichts wäre. Mein Blick schweifte zu dem Mann, der mich hier aufgenommen hatte; mich nicht hinaus geworfen hatte. War er wirklich so kühl, wie alle immer behaupteten...? Durfte ich ihn in meiner Situation auch Fragen stellen, schließlich waren wir ja gerade gute "Freunde". Ich hörte wie Miss Raven antwortete und lächelte abermals.  
"Wie ihnen bewusst ist, hat mein Freund im Moment kein Interesse an Hochzeiten... Das wird denke ich mal noch länger dauern. Sie wissen ja Rufe eilen sehr stark voraus.", grinste ich sie frech an und schaute wieder zu Herrn Lehnsherr. Es ist das einzige was ich in ihm lesen konnte, dass er im Moment absolut keine Frau haben wollte. Oder lag es an etwas anderem... In ihm steckte auch sehr viel Einsamkeit... Ich spürte es... nur ganz schwach aber es war da, genauso wie die anderen Sachen dir mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Nämlich das er genauso war wie ich ...wahrscheinlich... Doch das behielt ich natürlich für mich. Ich strich mir kurz durchs Haar und stand auf.  
"Wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden mein Freund... Miss Raven... Es war heute ein langer Tag und das sollte es auch morgen wieder werden...", sagte ich dann und zeigte ihm somit das ich mich zur Ruh legen wollte und musste. Meine Glieder schmerzten immer noch und ich wusste, dass die Tage, wenn seine Tante hier war, nicht ganz so einfach werden würden, was die Arbeit anging. Ich arbeitete schließlich hier...

### Bewunderung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Mein Blick ruhte wieder auf ihm, als er meine Antwort ergänzte. Mein Ruf schien mir ja wirklich um einiges vorauszueilen. Oder wusste er bereits so viel über mich, weil ihm dies Miss Fairfax gesagt hatte? Als er sich schließlich zurückziehen wollte, drückte ich meine Zigarette aus.  
„Warte.“, meinte ich, eh ich mich an Raven wandte.  
„Meine Liebe, möchtest du noch einen Tee mit mir trinken?“, fragte ich sie. Lächelnd nahm sie an.  
„Am besten im Salon. Gehe doch schon mal voraus. Ich komme gleich nach.“ Ihr Blick fiel nun kurz auf Charles, eh sie dann aufstand. Sie machte vor Charles einen Knicks.  
„Mister Xavier.“  
"Miss Raven. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.", hörte ich Charles, eher sie dann den Raum verließ, um in den Salon zu gehen und dort auf mich zu warten. Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, stützte ich mich auf einer Lehne der Stühle ab und fixierte ihn. Lange sah ich ihn einfach nur halb lächelnd an, eh ich dann begann.  
„Nun….sie haben sich wacker geschlagen.“, meinte ich dann schließlich. Ich wollte noch kurz mit ihm reden, bezüglich des Aufenthaltes meiner Tante. Ich überlegte mir erst ob ich die Sache geheim halten sollte, doch wenn ich dies täte, dann müsste ich ja fast ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, denn ich nahm ja auch ihm seine Arbeit weg. Allerdings gefiel es mir wenn ich es so beließ wie es wirklich war. Dass ich damit meiner Tante eins auswischen konnte war doch zu verlockend. Denn sie hatte sich heruntergelassen mit einem Bediensteten am selben Tisch zu speisen.  
„Ich muss gestehen ich bin beeindruckt.“, fuhr ich fort während ich wieder begann etwas herumzulaufen.  
„Nicht jeder hätte solche schlagfertigen Antworten liefern können wie sie.“ Mein Augenmerk bohrte sich wieder in seine blauen, strahlenden Augen.  
„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken wegen ihrer Arbeit. Verrichten sie einfach weiter ihr Werk. Falls ihnen meine Tante zu aufmüpfig kommt, zögern sie nicht mich aufzusuchen.“  
"Ich danke ihnen für ihr Angebot, aber ich werde mit ihrer Tante schon klar kommen...Sie haben ihrer Tante schon eins ausgewischt... doch sollten sie vorsichtig sein, was ihr Wohlbefinden angeht. Ihre Tante hat nicht nur ungefährliche Gedanken wie mir scheint...", sagte er mir ehrlich.  
„Wie machen sie das?“, kam es dann kaum, nachdem er geendet hatte. Mein Blick war fest auf ihn gerichtet, doch nicht hart. Sondern offen und neugierig. Begierig darauf mehr von ihm zu erfahren. Er schien mir so anders als all die anderen. So….einzigartig. Sehr speziell. Als käme er von ganz wo anders.  
„Wie können sie meine Gedanken so präzise erraten? Was ist ihr Geheimnis?“ Ich wusste nicht wie er das machte, aber es war mir schon am Tisch aufgefallen. Er kannte mich schon so gut, dass er wusste wie ich tickte? Dass er wusste an was ich dachte. War denn meine Beziehung zu meiner Tante so offensichtlich, dass selbst ein Fremder wie er wusste was ich über diese kaltherzige Frau dachte? Ich lachte erfreut über seine Antwort, dass er mit ihr schon klar käme.  
„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Nicht nach diesem Abend.“, meinte ich amüsiert und zeigte ihm, dass er dafür einen großen Pluspunkt bei mir geholt hatte. Sehr viel Sympathie durch diese Tat gewonnen hatte.  
"Ich habe gelernt genau auf die Stimmung und der Gesichtszüge der Edlen Herren und Damen zu achten, mein Herr.", sagt e er dann einfach und schien auf die Themen davor nicht einmal einzugehen. Nein... er verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken und schaute mich ruhig an.  
„Was der Rest angeht….ist mir bewusst. Ich weiß was sie vorhat. Und sie wird es nicht schaffen. Aber….danke für ihre Anteilnahme.“ Ich war beeindruckt von ihm. Wirklich. Er hatte den Abend hervorragend gemeistert und wusste auch schon so gut Bescheid, dass er mich warnen wollte, wüsste ich es nicht selbst. Ein guter Angestellter. Ein sehr guter. Einer der das Wohl und Interesse seines Herrn ein Anliegen war. Manche hätten jetzt einfach geschwiegen und mich meinem Schicksal überlassen, wüsste ich nichts davon. Aber er nicht. Sehr edel. Und eine Eigenschaft die große Dankbarkeit meinerseits forderte. Doch ich nickte ihm kurz zu.  
„Nun denn. Sie dürfen sich zurückziehen. Mister Xavier.“ Ich neigte nun ebenfalls meinen Kopf. Auch wenn ich das nicht müsste. Denn er war keiner von uns. Und doch hatte er sich heute besser bewiesen als ich es jemals geschafft hätte. Dafür war eine Gleichstellung alles wert.  
„Ein schönen Abend noch, Sir.“, sagte er und verließ dann ebenfalls, wie zu vor Raven den Raum.

### Der erste Tag - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich trat also nach draußen und ließ meine Gedanken an diesem Gespräch hängen, allgemein an diesem Abend. Ich war überrascht gewesen als er Miss Raven fort geschickt hatte um sich noch mit mir zu unterhalten. Ich verstand meinen neuen Herren einfach nicht. Er hatte mich wieder so fixiert. Der gleiche Blick den er mir in seinem Büro schon geschenkt hatte. Ich hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl ihm in die Seele zu schauen und doch konnte ich nichts sehen... Ich stieß mich von der Tür ab und lief dann in Richtung der Küche.  
Ich hatte es sofort bereut ihm zu sagen was ich dachte... denn schließlich hatte er einige diese Sachen nur gedacht und nicht ausgesprochen. Er hatte es natürlich sofort bemerkt, doch geantwortet hatte ich ihm nicht auf diese Fragen. Ich war ihnen einfach ausgewichen, tat so als hätte ich sie gar nicht mitbekommen. Zumindest wusste ich jetzt warum ich mit ihnen essen sollte. Nicht wegen seiner Selbstwillen, sondern er wollte mit seiner Tante Katz und Maus spielen und das würde ihm auch gelingen. Ich war überrascht das er sie dann trotzdem noch in seinem Anwesen tolerierte.  
Als er mich so gemustert hatte, sah ich seine Neugierde, doch schob ich es darauf, dass ich neu war. Schließlich war jeder Neue anders...  
Er meinte auch, dass er von mir beeindruckt war... Er war beeindruckt von einem Haufen Lügen? Ich hatte mich heute für einen Mann ausgegeben der ich nicht war... der ich niemals sein werde und auch nicht wollte.  
Ich lächelte bitter. Diese Worte, dass ich mich doch selber gut wehren könnte gegenüber seiner Tante, waren schon richtig. Doch innerlich wusste ich, dass ich nichts machen würde. Ich war niemand und konnte nichts gegen Edelleute ausrichten. Schon damals wurde ich mit Obst beworfen, wenn wir einkaufen waren für unseren Herren. Auch dort konnten wir nichts machen. Würden nur von den reichen Kindern beschimpft... Dass wir nichts wert waren... Es niemals zu etwas bringen und elendig in einer Pfütze sterben würden. Ein verächtliches Lachen entkam mir. Wie nahe ich dem gestern Nacht doch gekommen war...  
Ich lief weiter und dachte darüber nach mich erst Umzuziehen, da ich niemanden begegnen wollte. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht ...Erst recht nicht einige der Kinder, die seine Tante mit gebracht hatte.  
Er hatte sich vor mir verneigt... Das war das erste Mal das sich einer vor mir, um meiner Selbstwillen, verneigte. Was sollte das alles? Ich war froh darüber, dass er mich nicht auf das Anwesen von Hennrics angesprochen hatte, denn das wäre ein heikleres Thema geworden. Ich atmete tief durch und begann, mich aus den Sachen zu schälen, als ich mein Zimmer betreten hatte. Die Sachen die so fremd waren, die nicht mir gehörten... Wie konnten Edelmänner nur in solchen Lumpen herumlaufen? Überall hatte es mich gekratzt und gezwickt. Ich brauchte es gemütlich. Nicht so eng.  
Ich legte die Sachen ordentlich zusammen und zog meine Arbeitssachen wieder an. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren, begab ich mich wieder in die Küche, um vielleicht noch etwas zu helfen. Doch einige der Dienstboten saßen am Tisch und aßen gerade selber. Als ich herein kam schauten sie auf. Es musste für sie ungewöhnlich sein... Für mich war es nichts anderes...  
„Mister Xavier!“, hörte ich dann eine bekannte Stimme und ich schaute zu Miss Fairfax. Die anderen Dienstboten sahen mich nur neugierig an. Es waren noch welche hier, denen ich selbst noch nicht begegnet war, daher waren sie wahrscheinlich auch so neugierig. Die ältere Dame legte einen Arm um meine Schultern, als sie zu mir gekommen war und führte mich zum Tisch, sodass ich mich setzten konnte. Erleichtert dass mich die anderen nicht misstrauisch oder sogar verärgert ansahen, grinste ich leicht und setzte mich zu ihnen. Ich hatte ja bereits gegessen und es war köstlich gewesen. Was ich auch sogleich dem Koch gegenüber aussprach. Er sollte wissen, dass sie hier alle gute Arbeit geleistet hatten. Die Dienerschaft bekam zu selten Zuspruch für ihre Arbeit, so kannte ich es zumindest. Der Koch freute sich auch über meine Aussage, sowie die anderen.  
Blicke ruhten auf mir, als mich Miss Fairfax gefragt hatte und es war mir auch hier etwas unangenehm, doch das erleichternde daran war, dass ich nicht mehr spielen musste. So berichtete ich ihnen was passiert war und wie wir die Tante verärgert hatten.  
„Das hätte ich gern gesehen!“, hörte ich eines der jungen Mädchen. Das musste Anna sein, die sich auch um mich gekümmert hatte.  
Herr Lehnsherr war wirklich beeindruckt gewesen, was mich doch ein wenig ehrte, denn schließlich hatte mich bis jetzt noch niemand gelobt, außer er. Da ich die Tante von meinem Herren mit verärgert hatte, war wahrscheinlich nicht gerade so schlau gewesen, doch was sollte sie schon machen....? Gut... wenn ich jetzt so daran dachte, konnte sie eine Menge machen, doch ich hoffte meine Fähigkeit, würde mich davor warnen oder mir einen Blick in ihr Inneres gewähren.  
"Im Ganzen, wollte er eigentlich nur jemanden da haben, um seine Tante später zu beschämen. Sie hatte jetzt mit einen Bediensteten gegessen, was nach ihm der Untergang für sie wäre... Stimmt das?", fragte ich dann die anderen und blickte zu Miss Fairfax. Es war doch erstaunlich wie schnell ich mich hier wohlfühlte... War es der Umstand wie mit mir hier umgesprungen wurde? Die Dienstboten hielten hier zusammen, wie eine Familie; bei uns war sich jeder selbst der nächste. Man hatte nicht zugesehen wenn jemand geschlagen wurde oder etwas anderes.  
„Der Untergang nicht, aber sicher wird sie einige Zeit das Gespött der umherliegenden Anwesen und des Dorfes.“, hörte ich Miss Fairfax sagen. Sie hatte sich gerade einige Lachtränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln gewischt  
„Ihr müsst wissen, hier gibt es viele noble Herrschaften. Und Miss Lehnsherr ist oft ein Thema. Nun…die würden sich sicher freuen derart Unterhaltsames zu vernehmen. Sie haben sie selbst erlebt. Sie ist nicht grade sehr beliebt.“, erklärte sie mir, stand auf und begann einige Schalen weg zu räumen.  
„Sie brauchen nicht mehr zu helfen, sondern legen sich jetzt ins Bett. Ihr seid noch immer nicht ganz bei Kräften. Ruhen sie sich aus. Es war für uns alle ein langer Tag.“  
Ich nickte ihr dann zu, auch wenn ich ihr gerne geholfen hätte, doch anscheinend, sah sie wie es mir ging und irgendwie war ich dafür dankbar. Sie hatte wirklich ein gutes Auge.  
"Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht.", sagte ich zu allen und verschwand wieder. Es war unhöflich gewesen, nicht nochmal nach zu hacken, ob ich nicht doch noch etwas helfen konnte, aber ich merkte wie langsam meine Kräfte auch mich verließen. Gähnend schritt ich den Gang entlang und gelangte so wieder in mein Zimmer. Seufzend und erschöpft ließ ich mich auf mein Bett sinken und in das kleine Kissen fallen. Ich wusste immer noch nicht was ich von diesem Mann halten sollte. Ich konnte ihn im Moment einfach nicht einschätzen. Konnte in ihm nicht so viel sehen, wie ich eigentlich wollte... Damals hatte ich bei Hennrics so alles heraus gefunden, wusste wann er wütend war um mich schnell zu verstecken...  
Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich mich hin und her wälzte. Ich war es nicht gewöhnt in einem Bett zu schlafen, gestern war es etwas anderes gewesen. Ich war zu schwach, aber heute gingen mir trotzdem so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was würde passieren, wenn sie mich hier fanden? Konnte ich nochmals fliehen...? Was ist wenn mich mein neuer Herr raus schmiss, wenn er erfuhr was ich wirklich konnte und was ich getan habe... Ich konnte Menschen tun lassen was ich wollte; gegen ihren Willen konnte ich ihnen sagen, sie sollen sich umbringen... Es war grauenhaft...  
Frustriert setzte ich mich wieder auf und legte meine Hände in mein Gesicht. Was war denn bloß los? Wieso konnte ich nicht schlafen...? Müde stand ich wieder auf und lief nach draußen... Mein Weg führte direkt zu den Stallungen. Beim alten Herren hatte ich im Heu geschlafen, vielleicht würde es dann besser gehen mit dem einschlafen...  
Als ich den Stall betrat, stach mir sofort ein schwarzer Wallach ins Auge. Sanft schaute ich ihn an und lief zu seiner Box, die natürlich vom Stallbuschen piekfein in Ordnung gehalten wurde. Ohne zu zögern zog ich die Tür auf und trat ein, legte meine Hand an das wundervolle Schöne Tier und strich es langsam bis zum Rücken. Beruhigend seufzend lehnte ich meinen Kopf dagegen und zog die Tür hinter mir wieder zu ... ja hier konnte ich schlafen, dachte ich mir und legte mich in die Ecke des Stalles, wo das Heu am höchsten lag. Der Wallach musterte mich immer noch, doch immer wieder schickte ich ihn beruhigende Gedanken und schlief schließlich von selbst ein...


	5. Wir sind gleich

### Eine ungewöhnliche Bettwahl - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich war auch nicht mehr ganz so fit wie am Anfang. Außerdem bemerkte ich, dass auch Raven langsam müde wurde. Der Tee und die Wärme ließen einen aber auch schläfrig werden. Sie hatte ja auch eine lange Reise hinter sich, weshalb ich sie dann auch nicht mehr lange aufhielt und sie auch gleich zu ihrem Gemach begleitete. Da wünschte ich ihr eine gute Nacht und war nun für den heutigen Abend auch frei für andere Dinge. Müde machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer, wo ich mich dann auch gleich umzog. Viele neue Eindrücke hatte ich heute machen können. Sehr interessante neue Eindrücke. Meine Gedanken huschten immer wieder zu Charles, der sich heute wirklich gut geschlagen hatte. Wo kam er bloß her? Es interessierte mich wirklich brennend mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Grade weil ich so wenig von ihm wusste.  
Ich löschte dann das Licht und ließ mich in mein Bett fallen. Wo mich dann auch gleich die Müdigkeit packte und mich schnell einschlafen ließ.  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich etwas früher auf als sonst. Vielleicht weil ich gestern Abend doch früher ins Bett gefallen war als ich normalerweise ging. Sonst saß ich meist noch die halbe Nacht in der Bibliothek oder in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Aber gestern hatte mich das Geschwafel meiner Tante so sehr ermüdet, da konnte man einfach nicht anders als in die weichen Kissen zu fallen.  
Ich stand schließlich auf. Ging in den Waschraum, machte mich fertig und zog mir meine Reitkleidung an. Wie jeden Morgen wollte ich mein Pferd ausreiten. Er hatte ohne hin schon wenig Bewegung. Da wollte ich ihm wenigstens am Morgen einen ordentlichen Ausritt gönnen. Ich nahm meinen Hund Pilot ebenfalls mit. Tätschelte ihm liebevoll den Kopf und ging schließlich nach unten. Das mochte ich am liebsten. Wenn am Morgen noch niemand auf den Beinen war. Das Anwesen in Stille getaucht war, keine nervigen Tanten die rumschrien, niemand dem ich etwas beweisen musste, ich konnte einfach ich sein ohne beobachtet zu werden. Draußen auf dem Hof alberte ich kurz mit Pilot herum, eh ich dann zu den Ställen ging.  
„Bleib.“, befahl ich meinem Hund und ging hinein. Mein Pferd empfing mich schon etwas unruhig. Lächelnd trat ich näher an die Box.  
„Na, mein Grosser.“, flüsterte ich ihm beruhigend zu. Bis mein Blick dann auf etwas Dunkles in seiner Box fiel. Ich hatte meine Stirn in Falten gelegt und griff zur Sicherheit nach der Mistgabel. Bestimmt wieder so ein verlumpter Bettler der meinte hier auf meine Kosten hausen zu können.   
Leise schlich ich mich in die Box. Als ich dann aber vor dem eingerollten Mann stand, bemerkte ich erst, dass es Charles war. Was machte er hier? Er hatte doch ein Bett. Ich stellte die Mistgabel wieder weg und kniete mich zu ihm hinunter. Ich musste leicht grinsen. So friedlich wie er schlief. Eingerollt wie eine kleine Raupe. Er sah so friedlich aus, dass ich mich kaum traute ihn zu wecken. Aber ich hatte Angst dass er von meinem Pferd zertrampelt werden würde. Daher streckte ich meine Hand nach ihm aus. Vorsichtig tippte ich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Schulter.  
„Charles?“ Ich traute mich ganz einfach seinen Vornamen zu nennen. Gestern Abend hatten wir uns ja auch beim Vornamen genannt. Auch wenn es nur geschauspielert war. Es war einfacher und ließ in mir das Gefühl aufkommen, ihn schon lange zu kennen.  
Er sah wirklich sehr friedlich aus. Doch kaum hatte ich ihn berührt veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Mir wurde dann die Hand weggeschlagen, als er aufwachte und ich verlor dadurch mein Gleichgewicht. Ich plumpste nach hinten und saß dann auch schon auf dem verdreckten Boden. Na super. Doch meine Kleidung war mir grade herzlich egal. Als ich den Schock in den sonst so sanften Augen meines neuen Angestellten erkannte, baute sich doch ernsthafte Sorgen in mir auf. Mein Pferd begann unruhig zu werden, doch mit nur einer Berührung und einem sanften "Shhhhh ~~“ meines mir Gegenübers, beruhigte sich der Hengst auch gleich wieder. Fasziniert, besorgt und fragend zugleich blickte ich ihn an. Dann erkannte er aber was er getan hatte und begann sofort sich aufzurichten.  
"Es es tut mir leid Sir... das wollte ich nicht...", stammelte er.  
"Es soll nie wieder vorkommen...", brachte er weiter heraus. Er half mir beim Aufstehen, wobei er sich auch gleich weiter zu entschuldigen begann. Er plapperte darauf los, von wegen wie leid es ihm täte und dass es nicht nochmal vorkommen würde. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf, bis ich ihm dann sanft eine meiner behandschuhten Hände auf den Mund legte, damit er erst einmal zuhörte.   
„Shhhh.“, meinte ich nun witzelnd ebenfalls zu ihm, wie er es zuvor zu meinem Pferd gemeint hatte. Erst als er dann aufhörte zu reden, nahm ich meine Hand auch wieder von seinem Mund.  
„Besser?“, fragte ich kurz nach.  
„Hören sie zu….Charles.“, begann ich, da ich ihm klar machen wollte, dass ich ihn ab jetzt immer so nennen würde. Falls er aber etwas dagegen hatte, durfte er sich gern dazu äußern.  
„Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Ich hätte sie nicht so einfach aus eurem tiefen Schlaf reißen sollen. Doch wenn ihr mir die Frage gestattet…..was tun sie hier?“ Ich versuchte mir den Dreck von der Hose und meines Mantels zu wischen, denn ich wollte ungern dass auch noch mein frisch polierter Sattel eingedreckt wird.  
"Ich... ich konnte nicht schlafen... daher nahm ich den Schlafplatz an, den ich bei meinem alten Herren hatte.", sagte er und senkte wieder seinen Blick.  
"Wenn sie möchten hole ich ihnen sofort neue Kleider, oder mache sie schnell sauber...", sprach er weiter, als ich begann mich weiter sauber zu machen.  
Ich musste doch etwas grinsen, als er sich fast schon tollpatschig begann zu verteidigen. Zu erklären wieso er hier war. Aber ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Denn ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass er froh war von dort wegzukommen, woher er kam. Seinen Blessuren zu urteilen. Vorsichtig streckte ich auch eine Hand nach ihm aus.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte ich kurz, eh ich sein Gesicht berührte. Da wo ihn die Peitsche getroffen hatte. Ich nahm an es war eine. Solche Striemen hinterließ nichts anderes.  
"Es wird gehen...", sagte er nur und schaute mich ernst an. Wollte anscheinend keinen Schmerz zeigen.  
„Ihr solltet das mal ansehen lassen.“, meinte ich und zog meine Hand wieder zurück. Dann schüttelte ich aber den Kopf, da er mir ja vorgeschlagen hatte, mir andere Kleidung zu holen.  
„Danke, es wird schon gehen.“ Sanft tätschelte ich meinem Pferd auf den Hintern und ging dann zum Eingang der Box, welchen ich dann öffnete, um ihm das Geschirr anzulegen.  
„Möchten sie mitkommen?“, schlug ich vor. Immerhin schliefen noch fast alle, sehr viel zu tun gab es noch nicht. Und da hatte ich ihn doch schon so früh aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es war sein zweiter Arbeitstag. Nach dem gestrigen Abend hatte er sich schon etwas verdient, so fand ich. Und er musste sich noch etwas schonen, so wie er zugerichtet worden war.  
„Haben sie….das auch an ihrem Körper?“, fragte ich ihn, während ich mein Pferd auf den bevorstehenden Ritt vorbereitete.  
"Ja Sir...", brachte er ruhig hervor. Sicher hatten sich die Dienstmägde um ihn gekümmert, als er im Bett gelegen hatte, aber dennoch fragte ich mich, was ihm angetan wurde, weshalb er solche Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Auch wenn ich mir denken konnte, dass er an jemanden geraten war, der seine Dienstboten anders behandelte als ich. Ich konnte damit jedoch nichts anfangen. Es schürte nur Hass in den Herzen, derer Leute, die eigentlich für mein Wohl verantwortlich waren. Und ich wollte mich sicher fühlen. Kein Gift irgendwann im Tee wiederfinden. Ich wollte ein zu Hause.

### Wir sind gleich - Charles Francis Xavier

Verwundert hatte ich meinen neuen Herren angeschaut, als er mir seine Hand auf meinen Mund gelegt hatte. Kurz hatten sich meine Augen geweitet, jedoch zog er sie dann auch schon wieder zurück. Hatte er vor gehabt mich auf den Arm zu nehmen?   
Dieser Mann war einfach erstaunlich. Behandelte er mich doch so anders wie Hennrics noch vor einigen Tagen... Er fragte mich tatsächlich wie es mir ginge und lehnte meine Hilfe einfach ab, so etwas hatte ich nie kennengelernt.  
Gedanklich schaute ich auf die Zügel in meiner Hand, die mir mein neuer Herr in die Hand gedrückt hatte, als er selbst begann sein Wallach zu Satteln.  
Ich kannte ihn nicht besser, doch ich nahm immer wieder Gedankenfetzen von ihm auf. Die Gespräche mit Miss Fairfax reichten um mir ein Bild des Mannes vor mir zu machen. Es war nicht schwer, doch bei ihm konnte ich nicht alles lesen... er war wie ein Buch mit weißen Blättern, egal wo man es auch aufschlug, es war weiß. Man kannte die Geschichte und die Zukunft nicht. Man sah ihn nur im hier und jetzt. Er war ein stolzer Mann, ließ sich nicht in eine Kiste mit den anderen Edelmännern stecken. Ging seinen eigenen Weg, was mich doch sehr beeindruckte.  
Genauso erstaunten mich seine nächsten Worte: Er wollte mir das Reiten beibringen. Wieder erstaunt riss ich meine Augen auf und schaute ihn an. Innerlich schrie ich regelrecht, dass ich es gerne wollte, doch äußerlich zeigte sich erst keine Regung.  
"Ich kann nicht reiten...", meinte ich dann leise.  
„Na dann wird es Zeit, finden sie nicht?“, meinte er dann einfach lächelnd.  
„Mein Pferd hat zu wenig Bewegung, weil ich meist keine Zeit dafür finde. Ich wäre also froh wenn mir das jemand abnehmen könnte, wenn ich beschäftigt bin.“, schlug er weiter vor und trat zur Seite wo die Sättel aufbewahrt wurden.  
„Morgens ist immer meine Zeit, aber der Tag ist lang und ich möchte das Tier nur ungern den ganzen Tag eingesperrt lassen.“  
Er nahm den Sattel vom Hacken und trug ihn hinüber zum schwarzen Ross. Erst einmal legte er diesen über das Tor der Box. Da er erst noch die Decke über den breiten Rücken des Tieres legen wollte.  
„Ich kann ihnen helfen. Kommen sie mit und ich bringe ihnen bei wie man reitet.“, er nahm den Sattel, dann von der Box und legte diesen seinem Pferd auf dem Rücken. Dieses tänzelte leicht, doch beruhigte es sich gleich wieder, als ich ihn über seinem Hals strich. Ganz unbewusst, huschte ich dann in seinen Gedanken, als ich hörte wie sehr er eigentlich ein zu Hause wollte. Diese Gedanken schallten nach und trafen mich dann immer wieder. Er hatte doch eines oder sah ich etwas falsch...? Ich wusste es nicht, da ich nur seine Gedanken hörte.  
"Wer will nicht ein zu Hause haben.." sagte ich seufzend eher zu mir selbst und bekam erst kurz danach wieder mit das ich auf seinen Gedanken antwortete. Ich war unkonzentriert... Ich kannte ihn nur einige Tage und vergaß mich bei ihm, entspannte mich gar...  
„Kann es sein….dass sie immer genau wissen was ich denke?“, fragte er dann, während er das Tier fertig machte. Ja es war ihm klar, dass es ihn auffiel, da ich immer wieder mich auf seine Gedanken äußerte... Innerlich fluchte ich einfach nur. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?   
„Es scheint mir, dass sie mich fast schon besser kennen, als Miss Fairfax. Beachtlich, aber auch eigenartig."  
"Ich habe einiges gehört... Ich sagte ihnen bereits gestern, dass ich gelernt habe die Regung meines Herren einzuschätzen...", sagte ich ruhig und er nahm mir die Zügel wieder ab und begann sein Pferd nach draußen zu führen. Ich nickte zaghaft, als er mich abermals fragte ob ich mitkommen wollte und lief schließlich zu ihm.  
Als er mir sagte, dass ich das dann jeden Tag machen sollte, um das Pferd in Bewegung zu halten, nickte ich abermals. Sachte berührte ich wieder das Tier, woraufhin es aufhörte zu tänzen. Es wusste, wenn sich der Herr auf es setzte, es gleich los preschen konnte, doch wenn ich nachher drauf saß war es schon was anderes und dieses Pferd war nicht gerade klein...  
Mister Lehnsherr lief also los und ich auf der anderen Seite des Pferdes. Ich folgte einfach nur und schaute mich nur immer wieder etwas um. Es war für mich ein echt unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn es darum ging mit meinem neuen Herren alleine zu sein. Ich hatte nicht mit bekommen, wie groß sein Anwesen doch war. Es war erstaunlich... Ich hatte es nur in einer dunklen und stürmischen Nacht kennengelernt. Das Wetter hatte sich bis jetzt nicht wirklich gebessert. Die Wolken hingen tief und der Nebel bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Halme des Grases, welches sich neben dem Kiesweg ausbreitete. Genüsslich zog ich die frische Luft ein und schloss meine Augen, ließ mich nur durch die Augen des Wallachs führen. Es war so ruhig... niemand der rief, niemand der Befehle gab, niemand der einen wachrüttelte, niemand der schrie... Es war einfach nur ruhig… Hier und dort hörte man ein Tier, doch das war etwas was zur Natur gehörte.  
"Wie heißt er? Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf", fragte ich ihn und schaute ihn wieder an, als ich dem Hengst durch die Mähne streifte. Ich fragte lieber etwas, da ich ihn doch nicht anschweigen wollte. Fühlte es sich doch etwas komisch an...  
„Naja….ich hab ihm noch keinen Namen gegeben. Aber angesichts seines stürmischen Temperaments, könnte ich ihn Tornado nennen. Was meinen Sie?“, fragte er mich dann. Ich lächelte sanft, als ich die Antwort auf meine Frage bekam. Tornado sollte er heißen... wie passend... Ich spürte wie wild dieses Tier war. Wie frei und doch so stolz... ganz so wie sein Herr, der es führte. So stolz und doch so sanft. So kalt und doch so ehrenhaft.  
Meine Füße knirschten über den Kies, eh wir Halt an einer Brücke machten, die über einen kleinen Bach führte. Ich wusste, wenn Mister Lehnsherr mich hier behielt, würde dieser Bach eines meiner Lieblingsplätze des Anwesens werden.  
Letzten Sommer, als ich die Kühe zurückführen musste, kam ich jedes Mal an einen Bach vorbei... Heimlich verbrachte ich dort einige Zeit, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich für mein zu spätes Eintreffen, Strafe erhalten würde. Ich legte mich ins hohe Gras, genoss die Ruhe, die mich umgab... Nur die Kühe die um mich herum grasten waren zu hören und der Bach. Das Rauschen des Wassers, was mich gedanklich von den anderen abkapselte. Ich hörte gar nichts... nur mein Herzschlag... Ich konnte schlafen und erwachte aus süßen Träumen. Träume von meiner Mutter, Träume von einem besseren und kultivierteren Herren... dieser Traum, schien mir, war bereits in Erfüllung gegangen. Unweigerlich fiel mein Blick auf den Rücken meines neuen Herren.  
Er lächelte sanft. Zeigte er jedem seiner Angestellten dieses Lächeln...? Sie alle hielten ihn für kühl, nur Miss Fairfax schien als Einzige ihn zu verstehen... Wir liefen, bis wir das Anwesen kaum noch sehen konnten weiter, dann blieb er stehen.  
„So. Kommen sie. Er braucht Ausritt. Wenn wir jetzt anfangen, wird er sie abwerfen. Und das will ich ihnen ersparen. Steigen sie auf.“, meinte er und sah mich an.  
„Ich werde mich hinter sie setzen und ihnen erst mal den Genuss des Reitens zeigen.“  
Ich hörte ihm genau zu, als er sprach und schaute ihn offen an. Sah ihm in die blaugrauen Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er es wollte, dass jemand ihn ansah. Nicht wie die anderen, die sein Anwesen und sein Reichtum besitzen wollten. Sondern als Mensch.  
Als Mister Lehnsherr fertig war mit seiner Erläuterung, schaute ich ihn im ersten Moment einfach nur an. Suchte Spott in seinen Augen, doch ich fand nichts. Er meinte es ehrlich ... Ich nickte abermals und stieg auf. Sofort begann Tornado zu tänzeln und mein neuer Herr brachte ihn nur mit einer Berührung zum Stillstand. Ohne Gedankenübertragung... Nur allein mit einer einzigen Berührung... es war erstaunlich...  
Ich sah zu wie er eine Seite der Zügel abmachte und er sich schließlich hinter mich setzte.  
„Ich hoffe…..es ist nicht ganz so unangenehm für sie….“, murmelte er und versuchte nun die andere Seite der Zügel wieder festzumachen.  
Im ersten Moment war es ungewohnt, jemanden so großes direkt hinter sich zu wissen und zu spüren. Bis jetzt war ich noch niemanden so nahe gewesen... Ich musste leicht schlucken und rutschte noch ein bisschen nach vorne. Es war mir eigentlich nicht unangenehm, aber peinlich. Spürte er doch, wie ich gebaut war... Ich war nicht gerade wohlgenährt...  
Aber wieso machte ich mir darüber überhaupt Gedanken?  
Ich sah zu wie er versuchte seine Zügel wieder in den Riemen zu befestigen, was ihm am Anfang nicht ganz gelang. Auf seine Aussage hin, schüttelte ich nur meinen Kopf. Gott sei Dank sah er nicht mein Gesicht... und was ich dann sah, ließ mich meine Augen weiten vor Erstaunen.  
Er hatte die Schnalle nicht einmal berührt und doch glitt das Metall ganz von selbst zu seinem Platz.  
„So geschafft.“, er ließ es so aussehen, als hätte er es so bewältigt. Doch eh ich etwas sagen konnte sprintete Tornado auch schon los. Erschrocken schloss ich kurz meine Augen, als das wilde Tier einen Satz nach vorne machte und ich mich an den Sattel fest klammerte. Im ersten Moment spürte ich nicht den Arm der mich schützend fest hielt, doch als sein Pferd sich kurz rührte, merkte ich ihn nur zu deutlich. Ich wusste nicht ob es mir unangenehm oder angenehm sein sollte, denn solche Berührungen kannte ich nicht.  
Meine Mutter war eine liebevolle Frau gewesen, doch Zärtlichkeit gab es kaum. Damals sagte sie mir, dass mich das nur hart machen würde... Sie hatte recht... Ich wusste nicht wie es sich anfühlte einfach nur über den Kopf gestreichelt zu werden. Ich kannte nur die andere Seite. Umso mehr verwirrten mich seine Berührungen. Für ihn hatte es vielleicht keine Bedeutung, doch was war es für mich...? Narrheit... Ich berührte das Pferd kurz am Hals und es beruhigte sich, verfiel in einen ruhigen Schritt. Ich wusste, um hier zu bleiben... musste ich meiner Narrheit weiter Folge leisten, denn ich musste die Karten auf den Tisch packen... und ich wusste er hatte auch solche Fähigkeiten... ich hatte es gesehen. Ich wollte unbedingt hier bleiben... Erstens um mich zu schützen und zweitens diesen Mann besser kennen zu lernen, für den ich seit gestern arbeitete. Mir ein Leben gab...  
Beruhigend streichelte ich weiter Tornado und konzentrierte mich. Ich wollte schließlich nicht gleich hinunter fallen. Es war mein erster Ritt auf einem Pferd und dieser sollte nicht schmerzlich enden.

### Überraschung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich bin leider nicht ganz an die andere Seite des Halfters heran gekommen, da Charles vor mir saß und mir somit die halbe Sicht nahm. Aber ich konnte den metallenen Ring fühlen. Konnte fühlen wie das Metall auf mich reagierte. Schluckend versuchte ich das blöde Ding festzumachen, bevor sich ungewollt meine Fähigkeiten zeigten. Nur noch einige Millimeter….Komm schon….Ich hatte es fast geschafft. Doch die letzten Millimeter reagierten schon auf mich. Sie zogen den Verschluss an wie ein Magnet. Doch ich ließ es fast so aussehen, wie als hätte ich es aus eigener Kraft geschafft, es ein klicken zu lassen. Daher richtete ich mich wieder etwas grade hin, um davon abzulenken.  
„Geschafft“, kam es leicht keuchend von mir und ich räusperte mich erneut. Vorsichtig und elegant nahm ich die Zügel in die Hand. Daumen nach oben zeigend. Hielt sie locker zwischen meinen Fingern, wie ein geübter Reiter das eben tat. Etwas beschämt blickte ich den kleineren Mann vor mir von der Seite her an.  
Tornado war wirklich eines der wildesten Pferde die ich hatte. Daher passte er wohl auch so gut zu mir. Aber ich erkannte jetzt, dass ich für Charles wohl lieber eines der anderen Pferde hätte nehmen sollen. Auch wenn ich damit klar kam, war es dennoch etwas gefährlich ihn gleich bei jemanden zu benutzen, der noch nie geritten war.  
Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als er begann sich zu sträuben. Mit weiter beruhigenden Worten versuchte ich ihn zu zähmen, doch er schien sich dagegen zu wehren, als ob er gespürte das es etwas mit mir zu tun hatte. Tiere hatten einen sehr viel ausgeprägteren Sinn, wenn es darum ging.   
Durchaus möglich dass ich daran schuld war, dass er nun so scheute. Dann geschah jedoch etwas Außergewöhnliches. Charles hatte nur eine seiner Hände an die Seite des langen schwarzen Halses meines Pferdes gelegt und fast sofort wurde das Tier ruhiger. Mich grade fragend was hier passiert war, sah ich ihn von der Seite her an, so gut es ging. Ich konnte nur wenig seines Gesichtes erkennen, so wie ich saß, aber das was ich sah, war ernst, als er mit mir sprach. Was war das….? Hatte er es etwa doch gesehen…..?  
"Wenn sie mir nochmal zeigen, was sie gerade gemacht haben... verrate ich ihnen meine...", sagte er leise und schaute weiterhin geradeaus.  
„Ich….weiss nicht wovon sie sprechen.“, log ich und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf. War….war er das? Hatte er Tornado beruhigt? Mit nur einer Berührung? Nun zog ich etwas härter an der Zügel, so dass Tornado zum Stillstand kam. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, doch noch immer war ich verwirrt.   
Meinte er wirklich das was ich ahnte? Aber…..ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Er würde mich als einen Magier hinstellen. Dasselbe denken wie alle anderen auch. Oder? Es kann ja kaum sein, dass er mit nur einer Berührung mein Pferd beruhigt hatte. Das war bestimmt nur Zufall. Meinte er gar etwas anderes mit diesen Worten und ich hatte es nur so verstanden, weil ich eben versucht hatte von mir abzulenken? Ich hörte ihn wie er tief durchatmete. Ich erwartete eine Antwort von ihm, doch stattdessen blieb er still. Wechselte nur die Hände und fasste sich mit einer an den Kopf. Hatte er Kopfschmerzen? Doch bald lichtete sich der Nebel der Verwirrung.

„Niemand wird sie für einen Hexer halten... zumindest ich nicht mein Herr, denn ich bin nicht anders als sie... Was denken sie wie ich den Abend gestern überstehen konnte. Ich sah in die Gedanken der anderen... Den "Vorleser" hatte ich nie gelesen... ich habe diese Fertigkeiten ja nie erlernt..“

Ich hörte seine Stimme plötzlich in meinem Kopf! Es klang widerhallend aber dennoch so nah, als wäre er wirklich direkt in meinem Kopf. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf und starrte ihn von der Seite her an. Konnte kaum seinen Worten in meinem Kopf folgen. Sondern war schier überwältigt von der Macht, den Kräften, die er an den Tag legte. Respekt, Überraschung, Verwirrung und Freude gleichzeitig flutete mich und ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf dem Pferd halten. Ich kippte einfach um. Fiel vom Sattel wie ein Anfänger. Erst als ich mit meinem Fuß im Steigbügel festhing und mit meinem Oberkörper im Dreck lag, merkte ich was geschehen war. Durch den Sturz und dem festgehangenem Fuß, spürte ich einen leichten Schmerz in meinem Knöchel. Dieser brachte mich aber wieder in die Realität zurück.  
„Du……du warst in meinem Kopf……wie hast du das gemacht?“, keuchte ich und versuchte mich knurrend aus dem Steigbügel zu befreien. Bemerkte dabei nicht wie ich meine Förmlichkeiten abgelegt hatte. Denn je länger ich da fest hing, desto grösser wurde der Schmerz.  
"Sie haben ihre Tricks ich habe meine... ", sagte Charles ruhig auf meine Frage hin.  
Ich schaffte es schließlich, indem ich nun auch zwangsweise meine Fähigkeit einsetzen musste. Mein Fuß rutschte aus dem metallenen Ding und ich stand auf. Hielt mich aber am Sattel fest, da es weh tat als ich auftrat. Aber meine Miene war steinern. Außer die Überraschung konnte ich einfach nicht verbergen. Fasziniert starrte ich ihn an.  
„Konnten sie das…..schon immer?“, wollte ich wissen. Meine Augen interessiert auf ihn gerichtet. Freude. Pure Freude überkam mich, als ich merkte dass ich nicht der einzige war.  
„Ich dachte immer….ich wäre der Einzige….“, sagte ich nun auch ehrlich und strich mir die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht die sich gelöst hatten.  
„Ich kann es schon einige Jahre, doch kann ich es noch nicht ganz beherrschen... und ja sie sie sind nicht der Einzige... Sie sollten sich hin setzten mein Herr... Ich werde mir gleich ihr Bein anschauen...", antwortete er mir weiter pflichtbewusst. Leichtfüßig stieg er dann aber vom Pferd und begann mich zu stützen. Ich nahm dankend an. Hielt aber das Pferd noch fest, damit dieser verdammte Gaul nicht noch davonrannte. Ich hielt mich also an ihm fest, während er mir weiter erzählte, wie lange er seine Gabe schon hatte, diese aber noch nicht korrekt einsetzen konnte. Mir blieb immer noch die Spucke weg, daher war ich auch weiterhin still. Erst als er meinte ich sollte mich besser setzen willigte ich ein.  
„Na schön…bringen sie mich rüber.“, meinte ich und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, damit ich mich auf ihm abstützen konnte. Gemeinsam gingen wir also zu dem umgefallenen Baumstumpf, wo ich mich dann kurz fluchend niederließ und mein Pferd dran festband. Keuchend streckte ich dann mein besagtes Bein aus. Doch das beschäftigte mich grade weniger. In meinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und Eindrücke.  
„Deshalb wussten sie auch so viel über mich….“, dämmerte es mir und ich sah auf. Sah in diese strahlenden blauen Augen, die ein solch großes Geheimnis hüteten. So Außergewöhnlich seine Fähigkeiten auch waren….sie passten zu ihm. Er war genau so geheimnisvoll wie seine Kräfte. Ich beugte mich nun hinunter und tastete meinen Fuß ab. Ich traute mich nicht den Schuh auszuziehen, weil ich dann wohl nicht mehr reinpassen würde, falls der Fuß nun langsam anschwoll.  
"Nicht alles...Sie sollten sich kurz ausruhen?!", meinte er dann und kniete sich vor mir um mein Fuß zu untersuchen, ich lehnte aber ab.  
„Das war es wohl mit der Unterrichtstunde….“, grummelte ich, doch legte dann meine Stirn in Falten.  
„Ach was. Das hält mich nicht auf. Kommen sie. Gehen wir.“ Ich stand daher wieder entschieden auf, auch wenn ich einen leichten Schmerz fühlte, so wollte ich kein Weichei sein und meinen Mann stehen. Ich band Tornado wieder los, eh ich Charles andeutete wieder aufzusteigen.  
„Lassen sie uns später beim Tee nochmal darüber reden.“ Da hatten wir dann auch unsere Ruhe, hatten es warm und konnten lange darüber diskutieren. Hier draußen war es doch etwas kalt um sich für längere Zeit in ein Gespräch zu vertiefen.  
"Aber wenn sie es beabsichtigen eine Tasse Tee zu trinken ist es natürlich auch in Ordnung. Wenn wir wieder daheim sind werde ich gleich einen machen.", sagte er dann noch schnell.

### Bedingungen - Charles Francis Xavier

Es war verständlich, dass er versucht hatte sich aus allem heraus zu reden, doch das es mit einem Sturz vom Pferd endete, hatte ich niemals gedacht. Seine Gedanken hatten Verwirrung, Überraschung und sogar Respekt ausgestrahlt, bis er schließlich einfach vom Pferd fiel. In diesem Moment war ich doch tatsächlich auch verwirrt gewesen...War es die Überraschung oder hatte er wirklich einfach sein Gleichgewicht verloren? Eigentlich war diese Situation mehr als nur komisch gewesen. Mein Herr lag neben mir im Dreck und ich saß hoch zu Ross. Mein Grinsen war aber nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen, denn ich hatte gesehen das er Schmerzen hatte und das sollte mein neuer Herr nicht wegen mir haben. Es war normal, dass einige Menschen so reagierten, auch wenn sie genauso erstaunliches beherrschten.  
Ich hatte es ignoriert das er die Höflichkeitsfloskeln abgelegt hatte. Ich behielt sie immer noch bei. Ich war kein Edelmann, sondern sein Diener... Jemand der unter ihm stand und das sollte man auch trennen... glaubte ich zumindest...  
Durch die kleineren Bäche die sich immer wieder überall hin durch schlängelten, machte es die Sicht am Boden nicht ganz einfach. Die Sicht ging gerade mal 5 Meter. Ich lief daher langsam wieder mit ihm zurück zum Pferd, da er nicht lange dort sitzen wollte.  
Eigentlich sollte er gar nicht laufen, denn wie ich mir denken konnte, hatte er Schmerzen. Er zeigte sie mir nicht, aber ich sah es... Ohne nur eine Miene zu verziehen schaute er mich an. Ich hatte am Stamm sein Bein abgetastet, doch er tat es ab, als wäre es nichts gewesen. Ein stolzer Herr präsentierte sich mir hier... Ich grinste leicht, ich konnte es ihm nicht verbieten, er war schließlich mein Herr und das was der Herr sagte, stimmte auch. Ich wusste, dass es Quatsch war, doch amüsierte mich sein stolzes Wesen. Seine Kräfte passten... er war wild und unbändig... genauso wie sein Metall/Stahl das er führte.  
Ich schwang mich wieder auf den Rücken des Pferdes und schaute zu dem Mann herunter. Ich hoffte er tat das gleiche wie ich, denn wenn nicht würde ich sofort wieder abspringen und darauf bestehen ihn zu führen.  
Gedanklich schaute ich zu Erik herunter und lächelte zufrieden, als er sich ebenfalls auf sein Pferd schwang. Wieder saß er nahe an meinem Rücken. Ich wusste immer noch nicht was ich davon halten sollte und doch genoss ich es. Er roch so gut... dachte ich das jetzt tatsächlich? Ich zuckte zusammen als er wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Sie….können also hören was ich denke. Dann halte ich es für angebracht ihnen zu sagen, dass sie sich aus meinem Kopf heraushalten sollen. Sofern ihnen das möglich ist. Da sie ja meinten es noch nicht kontrollieren zu können.“, meinte er mit fester Stimme, da er wusste, dass ich in seinen Gedanken herum gegeistert war. Seine Aussagen waren wie Hiebe und doch verstand ich ihn. Er hatte es nicht böse gesagt, aber dennoch mit einer festen Stimme die mir klar machte, dass ich zu gehorchen hatte.  
„Das menschliche Gehirn ist wie ein Tagebuch. Die Gedanken gehören ganz dem Menschen alleine. So möchte ich dass sie dies also respektieren.“, erklärte er mir. Es war eine Sache des Respektes, gegenüber der anderen Person, das wusste ich. Bedauernd senkte ich meinen Kopf. Solange wie er mich bei sich behielt war es mir egal was passierte. Ich vertraute ihm, dass er meine Fähigkeit nicht verraten würde, denn schließlich wusste ich auch seine.  
Langsam schaute ich auf und bemerkte, dass wir uns doch ganz schön weit von seinem Anwesen entfernt hatten. Der Nebel lichtete sich jetzt langsam und machte die Sicht erträglicher. Die Sonne versuchte, sanft und doch drängend durch die Wolken hindurch zukommen, die sich immer noch am Himmel befanden. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal einen blauen Himmel gesehen? Ich wusste es nicht genau, doch es war schon einige Zeit vergangen. Ich schloss wieder meine Augen ... ließ meine Hand an den Hals des Wallachs senken. Seine Bewegungen zu spüren tat gut, sie beruhigten mich. Abermals holte ich tief Luft und nickte.  
"Ja mein Herr...", sagte ich endlich leise auf seine Standpauke hin. Er hatte Recht und doch machten es meine Fähigkeiten aus mein Leben mir leichter zu gestalten. Er wusste noch nicht alles... denn was ich mit Hennrics gemacht hatte sollte er jetzt noch nicht wissen. Ich selbst musste erst einmal damit klar kommen... Ich konnte Menschen befehle geben und sie führten sie aus. Was konnte ich noch alles?  
Als mein Herr wieder das Wort ergriff waren wir schon fast wieder auf seinem Hof.  
„Ihnen fehlt also die Kontrolle….aber das kann man lernen. Ich kann ihnen da sicher behilflich sein. Wir….sind beide anders. Und ich denke wir sollten das nicht an die große Glocke hängen und uns gegenseitig unterstützen.“, sprach er dann ruhig weiter. Wollte er mir tatsächlich helfen meine Kräfte besser hin zu bekommen? Wollte er mich weiterhin bei sich haben? Verwundert drehte ich mich leicht zu ihm herum und schaute ihn an.  
"Wie können sie mir helfen?", fragte ich jetzt schlicht weg und hatte den Ton meiner Stimme nicht ganz beachtetet, denn dort schwang ein gewisser Unterton von Ironie und Belustigung mit. Wieder biss ich mir auf die Zunge.  
"Entschuldigung...", sagte ich schnell und drehte mich wieder nach vorne. Er hatte sein Pferd angehalten, kurz bevor wir den Hof erreichten. Seine Miene war wieder steinern geworden, was mich nur noch weiter verunsicherte.  
„Wenn sie lieber selbst…“, begann er, doch hatte er anscheinend meine Entschuldigung erst jetzt vernommen, denn er brach ab. Auch wenn ich mich entschuldigt habe, erwartete mich eine nicht gerade sanfte Antwort.  
Ich war zu weit gegangen das wusste ich gleich, als ich meinen Satz aussprach und es gleich wieder bereut hatte. Wieder zuckte ich zusammen, als er mir barsch Befehle erteilte.  
„Steigen sie runter und führen sie mich auf den Hof.“, gab er eben von sich und ließ die Zügel los, damit ich von seinen Armen nicht mehr gehalten wurde.  
„Sie haben mich gefunden. Ich bin vom Pferd gestützt.“, sagte er.  
„Kein Wort.“ Ich schluckte schwer. Er konnte auch der Herr sein und er war es auch. Also wieso bekümmerte mich sein Ton dann so? Ich nickte schnell und ohne Widerrede rutschte ich von seinem Ross. Es war, als ob eine schützende Wand mich verlassen hatte. Ich ergriff dankend die Zügel und führte ihn nun weiter.  
"Ja Sir... nein Sir...", sagte ich nur und senkte meinen Kopf. Er war verständlich das niemand erfahren sollte, was hier passierte. Schließlich hatte er mit einem Dienstboten verkehrt, was nicht gerade ansehnlich war. Abermals zuckte ich zusammen, als ich die laute Stimme seiner Tante vernahm, die in den Hof stapfte, als wir in diesen kamen und sofort begann zu keifen. Wieso konnte man diese Frau manchmal einfach nicht abstellen? Ich kannte sie noch nicht lange, doch ihre Stimme war anstrengend und bereitete mir Kopfschmerzen.  
Ich hörte in Ruhe zu und senkte respektvoll meinen Kopf. Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht was ich machen sollte. Sollte ich weiter Schauspielern, oder nicht. Aber das würde nichts bringen... dahingegen war ich nicht gut genug gekleidet... Also war ich der Untergebene. Aber Erik hatte mich Charles genannt... Also was sollte ich tun? Denn im nächsten Moment kam Lady Raven auf mich zugerannt und lächelte mich verspielt an. Hilfesuchend schaute ich kurz zu meinen Herren, wieso hatte er mir verboten seine Gedanken zu lesen, so wüsste ich jetzt was zu tun wäre.  
Ich trat neben ihn und wollte ihm vom Pferd helfen. Nahm er meine Hilfe an oder doch nicht? Es verunsicherte mich... sehr sogar. Seine Tante kochte vor Wut daher wusste ich nicht ob er ihr eins auswischen wollte oder noch damit warten wollte. Wieder schaute ich ihn fragend an und überwand mich.

„Soll ich weiterhin Schauspielern, Sir?“

, fragte ich ihn über seine Gedanken. Es war mir gerade egal was er dachte, doch ich wollte eine Antwort haben.

### Unruhe am Morgen - Miss Fairfax

Ich war seit einigen Minuten wach und begann alle Bediensteten aus den Betten zu holen, die noch schliefen. So klopfte ich auch an Charles Zimmer. Doch nachdem er mir nach drei Mal Klopfen nicht geantwortet hatte, ging ich hinein. Zu meiner Verwunderung war sein Bett leer. Er war wohl schon auf den Beinen. Fleißiger Bursche.  
Als ich allerdings in der Küche ankam, wo die meisten schon an den Vorbereitungen für’s Frühstück saßen, erkundigte ich mich und erkannte, dass ihn heute noch niemand gesehen hatte. Hatte Charles doch die Flucht ergriffen? Ich hoffte es nicht. Ich mochte ihn. Er war ein lieber junger Mann und ich fände es wirklich schade. Hoffentlich machte er keine Dummheiten. Immerhin war er noch immer nicht ganz auf den Beinen.  
Ich hörte während meinen Vorbereitungen langsam wie das Haus sich wieder mit Leben füllte. Konnte Miss Lehnsherr hören, die schon begann nach Erik zu suchen. Jeder hier im Haus wusste dass wenn Erik am Morgen nicht aufzufinden war, dass er meistens sein Pferd ausritt. Oder aber er war zu einem seiner geschäftlichen Termine aufgebrochen. Aber das tat er meistens erst nach dem Frühstück und auch nicht ohne mich vorher zu informieren. Da war er wirklich immer sehr gewissenhaft. Das Haus wurde nun mit jeder Minute belebter und schon konnte ich hören wie Miss Lehnsherr wütend die Treppe hinunter gestapft kam, ihre Kinder im Schlepptau und Lady Raven am Ende der Reihe.  
„Wo ist Erik schon wieder hin?“, schrie sie. Wären nicht schon alle wach, hätte sie bestimmt alle mit ihrem Geschrei geweckt. Ich seufzte und begab mich dann besser aus der Küche, um die Dame zu informieren.  
„Guten Morgen Miss…“, doch weiter kam ich nicht, denn sie fuhr mich bereits an.  
„Wo ist mein Neffe?“, fauchte sie mich an. Ich wischte meine Hände an der Schütze ab und antwortete Wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Um diese Uhrzeit ist er meistens auf den Feldern und reitet sein Pferd zu, Mam‘.“ Sie verengte ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Ich konnte sehen wie noch immer die Wut von gestern Abend in ihr brodelte. Anscheinend wollte sie ihn zur Rede stellen. Ihre Kinder sahen mich nur entschuldigend an. Lady Raven lief an ihr vorbei ans Fenster.  
„Da ist er ja!“, meinte sie und ihr Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf.  
„Und Mister Xavier ja auch!“ Ich blinzelte. Also war er doch noch da. Anscheinend hatte die junge Lady einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Über diesen Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln. Doch viel Zeit dazu blieb mir nicht, denn Miss Lehnsherr stapfte an mir vorbei und schritt auf die Tür nach draußen zu. Kaum hatte sie die Treppen nach unten genommen, schrie sie über den Hof.  
„Erik! Wie kannst du es wagen mich so lange warten zu lassen!“ Raven folgte ihr nach draußen und blickte lächelnd zu Charles. Beinahe verlegen.  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Tante.“, sagte er brummend.  
„Und was ist das?“, fragte nun Miss Lehnsherr und beäugte mehr als nur abschätzend Charles, der das Pferd führte. Ich erlaubte mir nun auch das Haus zu verlassen, behielt jedoch Abstand und stand an der Treppe. Ich konnte jedoch ein bedrohliches Knurren des Hausherren bis hier her hören.  
„Charles hat mich gefunden. Ich bin vom Pferd gefallen und hab meinen Knöchel womöglich verstaucht. Er hat mich zurückgeführt. Bedankt man sich so beim Retter deines geliebten Neffen?“   
Sie wurde still. Aber auch nur für einige Minuten. Raven sprang zu Charles hinüber.  
„Ist das wahr?“, fragte sie und ihre Augen glitzerten, als würde sie grade die schönste Geschichte hören, die es gab. Charles nickte nur leicht. Eriks Tante drehte sich dann aber zu mir um.  
„Was stehen sie denn noch da! Machen sie doch was! Er ist verletzt!“, fauchte sie nun mich wieder an. Ich löste mich allerdings aus meiner Starre und kam nun auch die Treppe hinunter um ihm vom Pferd zu helfen.


	6. Darf ich bleiben?

### Gebrochener Stolz? - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich ignorierte im ersten Moment meine Tante, denn mein Blick war noch kurz auf den Mann neben mir geheftet. Auf diesen geheimnisvollen Mann, von dem ich noch so viel mehr erfahren wollte. Seit gestern Abend. Er war speziell und ich wusste nun langsam auch wieso. Denn….ich wusste fast nichts über ihn. Und das was man nicht kannte, interessierte einem doch für gewöhnlich am meisten. Ich hatte es für schade empfunden umzukehren. Aber es war zu gefährlich mit einem verletzten Knöchel.  
Ich hatte geseufzt als ich seine unterwürfigen Töne vernommen hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich meine Leute so benahmen. Ich war stolz und streng, das stimmte aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich fühlten wie Unterdrückte. Ich wollte eine Art Familie schaffen. Sie waren meine Familie. Seit meine Eltern tot waren hatte ich niemanden außer ihnen. Und die meisten waren mir seit damals treu geblieben. Daher sah ich sie schon lange nicht mehr als meine Bediensteten an. Doch die Gesellschaft verlangte es so. Daher musste ich weiterhin Theater spielen. Weiterhin meine Maske tragen. Besonders jetzt da ich noch Besuch hatte.  
Meine Aufmerksamkeit ging dann aber wieder zu meiner Tante über. Ich konnte die Verachtung und die Wut spüren und mehr als nur deutliche sehen. Doch es ließ mich kalt. Es amüsierte mich wohl eher, als dass es mich einschüchterte. Als sie dann auch noch Miss Fairfax anbrüllte, verdrehte ich genervt die Augen. Wie sollte mir bitte eine ältere gebrechliche Frau vom Pferd helfen, wenn doch ein stattlicher Junger Mann gleich daneben stand.  
„Lassen sie nur, Miss Fairfax.“, sagte ich daher und hob eine Hand um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten, als sie mir doch tatsächlich vom Pferd helfen wollte. Charles trat stattdessen hinzu, dessen Angebot ich dann annahm. Er hatte mir ja vorhin schließlich auch geholfen. Wieso sollte er mich also jetzt im Stich lassen? Schließlich bot er sich gar selbst an, ohne dass ich etwas sagen brauchte. Auch wenn die Stimmung zwischen uns sich wieder etwas gesenkt hatte, seit ich ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass er sich hüten sollte, nicht dauernd in meinen Kopf zu sehen. Ich nahm seine Hilfe dann dankend an. Wenn die Kinder meiner Tante wie Salzsäulen dastanden und nicht die geringste Absicht hatten mir zu helfen…..  
Ich hielt mich also an Charles Schultern fest und stieg so gut es ging vom Pferd. Etwas wacklig kam ich dann auch zum stehen, eh ich dann erneut zusammenzuckte, als er Kontakt zu mir aufnahm. Doch diesmal war der Kontakt berechtigt. Weshalb ich es dieses Mal billigte.

„Nein. Es wird Zeit ihr einen weiteren Schlag zu versetzen.“

, sandte ich ihm mehr als nur zufrieden. Ich versuchte sie regelrecht von meinem Anwesen zu ekeln. Auf dass sie meinen Boden nie mehr betreten würde. Allerdings war ich mir sicher, dass auch meine zügellosen Frechheiten sie nicht ewig von mir fernhalten vermochten. Aber es war immer wieder ein Vergnügen, zuzusehen wie sie jedes Mal mit zornesrotem Kopf das Weite suchte. Nach Monaten aber wieder antrabte, in der Hoffnung mich mit weiteren Vermählungsversuchen zu tyrannisieren.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Und wie siehst du auch aus?!“, motzte sie weiter. Ich hielt mich derweilen an Charles fest. Besah mir dann erst meine Kleidung. Sie hingegen betrachtete nur wenig später die meines neu gewonnen Freundes, wenn ich das so sagen durfte. Sie brauchte nicht einmal etwas dazu zu sagen. Ich fuhr ihr schon über den Mund, bevor sie den ihren auch nur aufmachen konnte.  
„Oh ja. Sieht mein Freund nicht reichlich stattlich aus in seiner Arbeitskleidung?“, lenkte ich das Gespräch nun auf ihn, anstatt ihr auf ihre Frage zu antworten. Ich konnte beobachten wie sich ihre Augen mit Gift füllten.  
„Reichlich mittellos, wenn du mich fragst.“, giftete sie und sah ihm dabei auch noch so gehässig wie möglich in die Augen.  
„Mittellos vielleicht…“, sagte ich eh jemand anderes meine zurechtgelegten Worte auch nur unterbrechen könnte.  
„….aber kommen die größten Gaben nicht immer verhüllt im Mantel von Bescheidenheit?“  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“, knurrte sie nun verächtlich.  
„Er arbeitet für mich. Charles Francis Xavier ist mein Freund und Diener. Ich habe ihn gestern eingestellt.“  
Das was sich nun auf ihrem Gesicht abspielte konnte ich nicht beschreiben. Mit einem Mal verlor ihr Gesicht alle Farbe. Und ich setze noch nach. Ihre Kinder sahen nicht anders aus, nur Raven schien dieser Umstand nicht zu stören.  
„War aufregend mit einer Aushilfskraft zu speisen, findest du nicht?“  
Ich wusste was ich damit anrichtete. Was ich ihr damit antat. Ich würde ihren Ruf ruinieren. Und den meinen dazu. Doch bei mir war das halb so schlimm, da ich so wie so keinen allzu guten hatte. Vorzeigbar war ich nicht. Seit meinte Eltern dahingeschieden waren. Auch wenn ich vermögend war und mich kultiviert zeigte auf öffentlichen Anlässen, so war ich doch für viele ein zu schlechter Umgang. Und dennoch war ich nur Frischfleisch in den Augen derer, die ihre Töchter vermählen wollten. Loses Mundwerk hin oder her. Ich hatte Geld. Und darauf hatten sie es abgesehen.  
„Gefühle sind wünschenswert.“, wurde den Adelstöchtern schon früh eingebläut. Nun das Stimmte. Doch bei mir würden sie weder Gefühle noch einen Antrag in Aussicht gestellt bekommen.  
Charles unterbrach die Stille die sich nach und nach ausdehnte.  
"Wir sollten uns ihren Fuß anschauen.", sagte er ruhig und sah zu der guten Miss Fairfax rüber. Ich hatte durch die Genugtuung die ich grade erfuhr beinahe meinen schmerzenden Fuß vergessen. Nun sah ich an mir hinunter und nickte.  
„Oh ja. Miss Fairfax würden sie vielleicht einen Verbandskasten holen?“  
„Sofort Sir.“, kam es von der älteren Dame, die dann auch gleich die Treppen nach oben eilte. Ich jedoch blieb noch stehen, da ich mit meiner Tante noch nicht fertig war, deren Blick noch immer starr auf mich gerichtet war, als wäre ich ein Geist. Ich vermochte es nicht mein breites selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu verbergen.  
„Was? Miss Lehnsherr hat nichts zu sagen? Eine Seltenheit. Wäre es doch immer so ruhig wenn du mich besuchen kommst, Tante.“, stichelte ich weiter. Dann sah ich endlich wie sich ihr Mundwerk wieder bewegte. Erst hörte ich keinen Ton. Dann jedoch spuckte sie Gift und Galle, auch wenn ihre Lautstärke weitaus weniger voluminös war als sonst.  
„Du verwöhnter undankbarer Schuft.“, kam es von ihr. So kalt wie nur irgend möglich. Diese Worte vermochten aber nicht, mir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Ich wartete sogar geduldig weiter auf die Worte, die sie mit ihren dünnen Lippen zu formen versuchte.  
„Du solltest dich in Grund und Boden schämen. Du hast grade das Vermächtnis deiner Eltern zerstört.“  
„Nein das habe ich nicht. Ich wurde zwar reich geboren, aber geblieben bin ich es in dem ich mir meinen Weg selbst geebnet habe. Nicht wie du. Sieh dich doch an.“ Ich wüsste nicht wieso ich weiter auf meinen Worten sitzen bleiben sollte. Schlimmer konnte es so wie so nicht mehr werden. Und wenn ich schon dabei war.  
„Was würde Mutter nur von dir denken? Wenn sie wüsste wie….liebevoll du dich doch um ihren Sohn sorgst.“  
Watsch! Jetzt war ich zu weit gegangen. Meine Wange brannte, an der Stelle wo ihre dünne knochige Hand mein Gesicht getroffen hatte. Sie hatte es geschafft mir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Als ich wieder zu ihr sah, mein Haar in die Stirn gefallen, zischte sie:  
„Nicht ich habe deine Eltern enttäusch. Nicht ich bin der Teufelsbraten der sich nicht zu benehmen weiss. Das Geld aus dem Fenster schmeißt und einen Skandal nach dem anderen Fabriziert. Deine Eltern waren ehrenwerte Menschen. Was man von dir nicht behaupten kann. Du hast weitaus mehr deine Zukunft zerstört, als dass du mich nun verletzt hast. Das wird Folgen haben, Erik. Für dich und…..deinesgleichen. Ihr seid alle nicht das Papier wert, welches sich Geburtsurkunde nennt, auf dem eure Namen stehen.“  
Das waren die letzten Worte die sie an uns gerichtet hatte. Eh sie ihren Kindern zunickte und sich auf den Weg machte, zu den Schuppen wo die Kutschen untergebracht waren. Ihre Kinder gingen in mein Haus zurück. Wohl um ihre Sachen zu holen. Nur Raven stand noch da und blickte mich nun traurig an. Eh sie sich dann an Charles wand. Sie war nun auch gezwungen zu gehen. Da sie mit meiner Tante gekommen war. Auch wenn es schade war dass sie mit ihr gehen musste, so war dies jedoch auch ein Vorteil um das zu verbreiten, was hier grade geschehen war.  
„Lass….lassen sie uns reingehen.“, meinte ich nun doch etwas gebrochen. Aber immer noch mit fester Stimme.

### Weidenrinde - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich wusste nicht was ich von diesen ganzen Gerede und Gedanken halten sollte. Es war schwierig. Ich hatte nie solche Gespräche von solchen Leuten mit angehört. Es irritierte mich. Das Ansehen eines Edelmannes, wurde durch sein Verhalten und Anwesen gemessen. Erik Lehnsherr hatte ein ansehnliches Anwesen und eigentlich auch ein sehr edles Verhalten gegenüber den anderen Personen, nur gegenüber seiner Tante vergaß er sie. Innerlich schüttelte ich lächelnd meinen Kopf... Eine Familie zu haben die sich so hassten, kannte ich gar nicht. War seine Tante die einzige noch verbliebende Verwandte?  
Ruhig hatte ich weiter zugehört, den Blick auf den Boden vor mir gesenkt. Ich durfte nicht vergessen woher ich kam... Es waren verletzende Worte beiderseits, biss mein Herr auch darauffolgend eine von seiner Tante mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es hatte geklatscht und ich zuckte zusammen, doch mein Blick huschte zu ihr... Er war nicht liebenswürdig, denn niemand sollte es wagen, meinen neuen Herren Hand anzulegen. Er hatte mich aufgenommen und war trotz Hintergedanken liebenswürdig zu mir gewesen. Wütend sah ich zu ihren Kindern und wieder zu ihr... Sie sollten verschwinden, dachte ich mir, doch das taten sie schon von selbst. Seine Tante schleuderte ihm noch etwas entgegen und verschwand dann Richtung Kutsche. Ihre Kinder, liefen zurück ins Haus. Wahrscheinlich um ihre Sachen zu holen...  
Ich wusste nicht ob er sich durch diese Unterredung nur noch mehr Feinde eingefangen hatte, als ihm lieb war. Besorgt schaute ich zu ihm... Miss Fairfax war derweil wieder im Haus verschwunden und besorgte Verbandszeug. Der Stalljunge kam heran getrabt, als er sah dass sich die kleine Gruppe trennte und nahm mir Tornado ab, sodass ich meinen Herren ins Haus führen konnte. Ich hatte bis jetzt mich nicht weiter geäußert, doch hatte ich den betroffenen Ton in seiner Stimme nicht überhört. Er musste erst einmal selbst mit dem klar kommen, was sich dort im Hof abgespielt hatte.   
Langsam und behutsam führte ich ihn in den Salon und setzte ihn in seinem Stuhl ab. Eigentlich sollte ich Weidenrinde besorgen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Es nahm ihm wenigstens die Schmerzen, die von seinem Fuß ausgehen sollte... Als Miss Fairfax eintrat schaute ich sie kurz lächelnd an.  
"Ich werde schnell etwas besorgen gehen...", sagte ich eher an beide gewandt und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Es herrschte eine beklemmende Ruhe, aus dieser wollte ich für kurze Zeit entfliehen. In solche Angelegenheiten wurde ich noch nie verwickelt. ...  
Seufzend trat ich wieder in den Hof, schaute mich schnell um, sodass ich alleine war und rannte schnell auf die andere Seite, die wieder zur Brücke führte. Wehmütig schaute ich diese wieder an, doch hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit in Gedanken zu schwelgen. Ich kam schließlich nicht zu einem Herren zurück der mich schlagen würde... Ich kam zu jemanden zurück, den ich tatsächlich glücklich sehen wollte... Er sollte zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit sein.  
Leicht über mich selbst lachend, lief ich in den Wald und schaute mich schnell um. Vorhin hatte ich noch eine Weide gesehen, dachte ich mir und verlangsamte meine Schritte. Immer wieder nach einer Weide suchend, wusste ich nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich eine Kutsche hinter mir hörte und ich vom Weg wegtrat, um diese vorbei zu lassen. Seine Tante verließ also wirklich das Anwesen. Ob Lady Raven dabei war konnte ich nicht erkennen, doch der Blick, denn mir seine Tante noch zu warf, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.... Schluckend wandte ich meinen Blick ab und verließ den Weg... Ich sollte mir keine Gedanken mehr um diese Frau machen, sie verließ uns schließlich, was sollte da noch Schlimmes passieren. Ich ahnte es noch nicht... Konnte ihre Gedanken nicht sehen, als sie sich entfernte...  
Der Nebel hatte sich die Zeit über gelichtet, was mir die Suche vereinfachte. Vorsichtig stolperte ich über den Waldboden und grinste breit als ich endlich eine Weide gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig begann ich, einige Rindenstücke abzubrechen und sie in meinen Hosentaschen zu stecken. Das sollte reichen, als ich die Größe und das Gewicht meines Herren überschlug. Schnell lief ich zurück... Den Weg hatte ich mir gut eingeprägt, rannte über den Hof, wich dabei einigen anderen Angestellten aus und lächelte sie freundlich an. Diese taten das gleiche. Es gab einen kleinen Nebeneingang der in die Küche führte und so nahm ich diesen und schaute den Koch leicht keuchend an.  
"Könnten sie mir eine Kanne Wasser aufsetzten?", fragte ich ihn höflich und legte die Rinde auf den Tisch. Mit geschickten Händen begann ich diese zu säubern und weichte sie schließlich ein. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich endlich den Tee und eine Kanne auf dem Tablett hatte, um sie meinen Herren zu bringen. In der Küche klopfte ich mir den Dreck von den Sachen, wischte mir noch mal übers Gesicht, nahm das Tablett und machte mich auf den Weg zu Mister Lehnsherr. Der Tee sollte ihm gut tun und klopfte leicht gegen seine Tür, als ich vor dieser stehen blieb und das Tablett ausbalancierte.  
Leise verharrte ich vor der Tür, bis ich hinein gebeten wurde und ich die Tür mit meinem Fuß wieder schloss, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Das war nicht gerade einfach, denn die Teetasse für Herrn Lehnsherr, war bis oben hin gefüllt in einer extra Tasse. Die Kanne war gefüllt mit Pfefferminztee. Ich lächelte leicht entschuldigend und stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch ab, der sich neben dem Sessel des Herren befand.

### Teezeit - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte mich von Charles dann reinbringen lassen, ohne noch weiter auf diese furchtbare Frau zu achten, die sich endlich aus meinem Blickfeld bewegte. Auch wenn mich alles was sie betraf, kalt lassen sollte, so blieben mir ihre letzten Worte doch im Kopf hängen. Nicht weil sie beleidigend waren, sondern weil sie Recht hatte. Ich hatte den Titel gar nicht verdient, der mir meine Eltern nach ihrem Dahinscheiden hinterlassen hatten. Ich vermochte es nicht in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters zu treten. Sie waren zu Groß. Stattdessen verwischte ich sie immer mehr mit meinen dreckigen Stiefeln. Doch…..ich hatte seit klein auf, solche ein Leben nicht gewollt. Die ganze Verantwortung, der ich einfach nicht gewachsen war. Ich würde nur zu gern mit jedem meiner Angestellten tauschen wollen, nur um meiner Verpflichtung zu entgehen. Ich war rebellisch, lehnte mich gegen alles auf und wunderte mich dann noch, dass der Name Lehnsherr nur noch über meinen Vater Gutes zu berichten wusste. Meine Generation war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Zumal es auch die letzte zu sein schien. Das Geschlecht der Lehnsherrs würde aussterben. Weil sich der Sohn eines Edelmanns weigerte zu heiraten und sich der Gesellschaft unterzuordnen.  
Stumm setzte ich mich mit Charles Hilfe in den Sessel im Foyer. Es wurde gleich Feuer gemacht und mein Fuß auf eines der Fußstützen gelegt, die man dazu verwendete die besagten Treter hochzulagern. Zu meiner Überraschung verließ mich dann Charles. Auch wenn ich nun das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich lediglich aus dieser unglückseligen Situation lösen wollte. Das konnte ich ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Ich hatte ihn ja auch mitten hineingerissen.  
Doch da hatte ich meine Chance erkannt, mich endlich von ihr zu lösen und meiner Tante das zu geben was sie verdient hatte. Spott, Hohn und Gesellschaftlicher Tot. Niemals hatte mir diese verbitterte Frau jemals ihre Liebe geschenkt, mich aus dem familiären Grund von Einsamkeit oder Zuneigung besucht. Schon als meine Eltern noch lebten, zog sie es vor lediglich dann aufzutauchen, wenn es von ihr erwartet wurde.  
Nachdenklich sah ich ins Feuer, das entfacht wurde um den kalten Raum mit Wärme zu füllen. Miss Fairfax blickte Charles fragend nach, als dieser den Raum verließ und eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zurückkehrte. Derweilen begann sie mir die Stiefel auszuziehen und meinen Fuß, der nun schon etwas geschwollen war zu verarzten. Sie versuchte vorsichtig mich auf das Thema anzusprechen doch ich blockte ab.  
„Bemühen sie sich nicht.“, schnauzte ich sie an. Daraufhin senkte sie den Kopf.  
„Verzeihen sie.“, gab sie unterwürfig von sich.  
„Lassen sie mich alleine.“, forderte ich dann. Ich nahm mir die Worte meiner Tante nicht wirklich zu Herzen, jedoch ließ ich sie mir durch den Kopf gehen. Das war etwas anderes. Ich lebte nun mal wie ich es tat. Und dafür brauchte ich mich nicht zu schämen. Denn ich hatte das Gefühl das Richtige zu tun. Für Menschen etwas tun zu können, die es auch verdient hatten glücklich zu sein. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, meinen gesellschaftlichen Ruf für immer zu ruinieren. Wie nannte man das? Selbstlosigkeit? Dummheit? Güte?  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam dann Charles in den Raum, mit einem Tablett mit Tee. Fragend musterte ich ihn.  
„Wo waren sie?“, wollte ich sogleich wissen. Betrachtete aber dann den Tee in seinen Händen. Wir hatten ja auch ausgemacht dass wir beim Tee sprechen. Über diese Sache. Die nur uns beide betraf und uns mehr verband als jeden anderen auf diesem trostlosen Stückchen Land.  
"Ich war schnell im Wald und habe ihnen Weidenrinde besorgt. Es lindert ihre Schmerzen, bezüglich ihres Fußes.", sagte er ruhig und reichte mir meine Tasse.  
"Es wird ihnen nicht schmecken, doch es hilft", sprach er auch gleich weiter.  
Ich hatte mich auf den Armlehnen meines Sessels abgestützt, als er rein kam. Ich war nicht weniger überrascht von ihm zu hören, dass er extra meinetwegen nochmal in die Kälte gerannt war, nur um mir eine Zutat für den Tee zu holen. Mein Blick ruhte daher besonders lange auf ihm. Doch schließlich nahm ich ihm die Tasse ab, roch daran und verzog das Gesicht. Aber er würde helfen. So sagte er. Eigentlich wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hätte er mich jetzt locker vergiften können. Aber ich hatte genügend Vertrauen zu ihm aufgebaut, ins besondere Heute, um diese Vorstellung als Humbug ab zu stempeln. So setzte ich die Tasse an meine Lippen und trank.  
Er hatte Recht. Es schmeckte widerlich. Doch wenn es half, dann würde ich es eben ertragen. Je schneller die Schwellung abtrat, desto besser. Nachdem ich die halbe Tasse geleert hatte, stelle ich sie auf den kleinen Tisch daneben ab, eh ich meinen Blick wieder auf Charles fixierte, dessen Frage ich verneinte, als er fragte ob er denn später wieder kommen sollte.  
„Jetzt sind sie doch schon hier, oder?“, tat ich es ganz einfach ab. Langsam strich ich mir mein Haar zurück und machte es mir in meinem Sessel bequemer.  
„Das eben ist nichts von Bedeutung. Nur das Übliche. Ich kenne seit 20 Jahren nichts Anderes.“, erklärte ich die vergangene Situation eben. Doch damit tat ich es dann auch schon ab.  
„Wissen sie….“, begann ich dann und nahm mir eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel neben dem Sessel.  
„….seit gestern Abend frage ich mich immer mehr, woher sie eigentlich kommen. Halten sie es nicht für angebracht mir auch mal davon zu erzählen?“  
"Wieso... wollen sie das wissen...?", fragte er dann ehrlich. Sobald ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, sah ich wie bei meiner Tante zuvor, ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht entwich. Ich blickte ihn jedoch weiterhin unverblümt an, als hätte ich nicht gesehen wie sein Gesicht um eine Nuance heller geworden war. Auch wenn ich befürchtete, dass er jedem Moment vom Stuhl kippen würde. Ich würgte unterdessen das letzte bisschen dieses abscheulichen Gebräus hinunter, eh ich meine nun leere Tasse dann mit dem Pfefferminztee füllte.  
„Nun….“, setzte ich erneut an.  
„….da ich ihnen das Leben gerettet habe, sie hier wohnen lasse, sie bezahle und sogar so frei bin ihnen das Reiten beizubringen, finde ich steht es mir zu ihre Geschichte zu vernehmen. Finden sie nicht?“, bohrte ich nach und machte somit auch klar, dass ich es nicht schätzte wenn man sich weigerte mir etwas zu erzählen, dass ich wissen wollte. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass Miss Fairfax ihm dies auch schon eingebläut hatte.  
„Zumal ich ihr kleines Geheimnis auch für mich behalte, Mister Xavier.“ Ich nahm einer der Zuckerwürfel und warf diesen in meine Tasse. Nun mit dem Löffel das Getränk umrührend, blickte ich ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Reden sie mit mir. Ich kenne sie kaum. Weiß nicht was sie für Fertigkeiten besitzen, ob sie lesen oder schreiben können, wie alt sie sind oder ob sie eine Krankheit mit sich herumtragen. Es ist lediglich mein Wunsch sie kennenzulernen.“, sagte ich offener.  
„Sehen sie, ich kenne jeden hier auf meinem Anwesen. Und da wäre es nicht grade von Vorteil, wenn sie die einzige Person bleiben die sich mir nicht geöffnet hat. Ich schätze es jede Person hier genau zu kennen, damit ich auch weiss, wen ich hier eigentlich bezahle und in meinen Räumlichkeiten wohnen lasse. Das verstehen sie doch sicher.“

### Darf ich bleiben? - Charles Francis Xavier

Geschlagen schaute ich ihn an und seufzte dann. Er hatte ja recht... Er hatte mich gerettet... mir ein neues Heim gegeben und doch wusste ich nicht wo und wie ich ansetzten sollte. Ich hatte keine Krankheiten, dass stand fest, zumindest von keiner von der ich wusste. Das Fieber hatte ich damals gut überstanden und auch sonst war ich nicht oft krank gewesen. Das lag wohl daran, dass ich immer viel draußen gearbeitet hatte, egal was für ein Wetter herrschte. Ich mochte es schließlich draußen zu arbeiten und war auch froh darüber, dass mir Miss Fairfax auch solche Aufgaben gab. Ich mochte es einfach... und daran würde sich auch so schnell nichts mehr ändern.  
Tief durchatmend schaute ich wieder zu Boden und begann schließlich langsam zu erzählen. Ich sprach davon, dass ich bei Hennrics groß geworden war. So wie meine Eltern, die früh gestorben waren... Er würde wissen wie ich empfand, es war bei ihm genauso gewesen...  
"Meinen Vater hatte ich nie kennengelernt... Ich weiß nicht ob er die gleiche Gabe besaß wie ich...", erläuterte ich weiter. Ich hatte nie lesen oder schreiben gelernt, es war uns auf dem Anwesen nicht gestattet uns zu bilden. Hennrics wollte keine seiner Diener verlieren. Nur eines hatte ich eben gelesen... aber es war nicht gut und verlernte es gar schnell wieder.  
Als ich so sprach, wurde meine Stimme immer belebter, denn es tat gut über die Zeit mit jemanden zu sprechen. Ich hatte nie jemanden gehabt.  
Ich erzählte ihm, was ich als Kind gemacht hatte, erzählte ihm auch von den Schlägen... denn schließlich wollte er alles wissen, bis ich schließlich zu der stürmischen Nacht kam.  
Kurz stockte ich... holte abermals tief Luft und erläuterte genau was passiert war. Das was ich eigentlich vermeiden und noch verschweigen wollte. Er würde sich aber fragen wie ich entkommen war und daher musste ich es ihm erzählen...  
"Durch mich kann Mister Hennrics nicht mehr laufen... ich habe ihm gesagt er solle sich das Messer nehmen... und es sich immer wieder in die Beine stechen...", sagte ich, schaute kurz auf und hielt seinem Blick stand. Wollte darin lesen, was er von mir hielt... ob er Angst hatte, ich würde das gleiche mit ihm machen... Ich hatte gesehen wie er sich eine Zigarre angezündet hatte, doch ob er auch einmal daran zog wusste ich nicht, denn ich hatte mein Blick schließlich die ganze Zeit gesenkt gehabt.  
„Nun….“, sagte er leise.  
„…das ist doch was. Jetzt weiss ich wer sie sind. Mister Xavier. Danke.“  
Er wusste wer ich war und doch hatte er keinerlei Regung gezeigt, als ich sprach. Hatte in Ruhe seinen Tee ausgetrunken und an seiner Zigarette gezogen. Ich hatte ihn angesehen, als ich fertig mit meiner Unterredung war. Seine Mine war fest, es gab nichts was ihn in seinen Gedanken verriet was mich nervös werden ließ.  
Sollte ich es doch wagen, in seinen Gedanken zu schauen?  
Nein, er hatte mich ermahnt es bei ihm zu unterlassen. Ich musste mich daran halten.  
Ich nahm einen Schluck Tee, denn seine Blicke wurden mit der Zeit unangenehm... Mich hatte noch nie jemand so angeschaut... nicht so lange... nicht als Mensch... Ich war ein Tier gewesen, jetzt wurde ich zu einem Menschen. Das wollte er auch. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, es hatte ihn verletzt was seine Tante gesagt hatte. Jeder Sohn hing an seinem Vaters; wollte seinen Vater stolz machen, auch wenn dieser schon tot war. Ich hatte nicht das Glück meinen kennen gelernt zu haben, doch Mister Lehnsherr schon... daher erahnte ich nur, wie es in ihm aussah. Es gab keine Anzeichen das er mich weg schicken wollte. Was mich überraschte. Besorgt schaute ich zu ihm.  
"Ich darf also bleiben?", fragte ich nach und lächelte ihn leicht an. Sollte es wirklich so sein, das ich endlich ein zu Hause gefunden hatte? Doch für wie lange ... ? Ich beugte mich leicht vor und legte meine Ellenbogen auf meinen Knien ab.  
"Sie sollten sich im klaren sein, was ich alles unbewusst tun kann...", sprach ich weiter und schaute in meine Teetasse. Ruhig und dampfend lag dieser darin, bereit von mir getrunken werden. Das tat ich auch kurzer Hand und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Ich wollte ihm nur noch mal klar machen, was passieren könnte... die Karten auf den Tisch legen. Zu viele Gedanken machte ich mir darum, das er mich später doch verstoßen könnte, bis dahin könnte ich mir aber genug beiseite packen, um in die Stadt zu gehen.


	7. Ablenkung

### Vertrauen? - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich duldete keine weiteren Verheimlichungen, das war ihm nun bewusst geworden. Denn so wie ich es erwartete, begann er dann doch mir seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Dabei zündete ich meine Zigarette an und zog genüsslich daran. Mein Blick weiter fest auf ihn gerichtet. Darauf bedacht jede Geste, jede Regung auf seinem so blassen Gesicht und jedes Gefühl in seinen Augen aufzusaugen und daraus schlau zu werden. Ich hatte schon erwartet, dass er einen langen Leidensweg gegangen war und doch war ich erstaunt über diese Brutalität und Kälte mit der er jeden Tag konfrontiert wurde. Jedes Jahr durchstehen musste.  
Alleine.  
Mein Kiefer spannte sich mit jeder seiner traurigen Silben immer mehr an. Es brach mir das Herz. Und doch steigerte meine Bewunderung für ihn. Dass ein Mann so vieles durchstehen konnte ohne daran zu zerbrechen, immer noch wusste grade aus zu sehen und sich irgendwie durchs Leben schlagen konnte. Das Herz am rechten Fleck und übervoll von Optimismus.  
Ohne ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal aus den Augen zu lassen leerte ich meinen Tee nun und ließ meine Zigarette immer weiter verglühen, ohne auch nur oft an ihr gezogen zu haben.  
Als er dann langsam zu Ende kam, legte ich meine Stirn in Falten. Ich hörte was er sagte und doch konnte ich es mir kaum vorstellen. Konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie er zu solch einer Tat in der Lage war. Und wenn doch….dann kümmerte es mich nicht. Hennrics war ein Schwein und hatte es verdient. Jetzt erst recht noch mehr, als vorhin schon. Nachdem was ich über ihn nun aus dem Munde dieses Mannes vernommen hatte. Als mich seine eisblauen Augen trafen, blickte ich zurück. Verzog keine Miene.  
Auch wenn ich ihn nun aus meinem Haus hätte schicken sollen…..schicken müssen…… konnte ich es nicht. Mein Herz ließ es nicht zu. Zu viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatte ich erkannt, zu viel Mitleid verspürt, zu viel Trauer und Einsamkeit in seinen Blicken erkannt.  
Ich war zu weich. Viel zu weich. Und er schien mir dies gleich noch sehr viel bewusster zu machen als ich es eh schon vor Augen gehabt hatte. Ich hatte das große Bedürfnis ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und zu flüstern, dass alles gut werden würde und er bei mir sicher sei. Schon heute Morgen als ich ihn im Stall gefunden hatte, kam er mir verloren vor. Hatte die Nähe meines Pferdes gesucht, weil er keine andere fand. Auch wenn er dies abstreiten würde, so wusste ich, dass es tief in ihm doch so verwurzelt gewesen war. Unbewusst hatte er Nähe gesucht.  
Es war nicht einfach, das musste ich zugeben. Bei diesem Mann war äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Und doch hatte ich Vertrauen aufgebaut, grade weil er so menschlich war. Grade weil er aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen kam und meine Hilfe benötigte. Niemals hätte ich ihn im Regen liegen lassen. Auch wenn ich auf meine Angestellten öfters den Eindruck machte, dass ich niemanden mehr bei mir aufnehmen würde, so konnte ich jemanden der aufrichtig Hilfe erbat, diese einfach nicht verwehren. Ich würde jedem Zuflucht bieten, der sie benötigte. Ich würde jedem Vertrauen schenken, der sich als würdig erwies. Jedem ein Freund sein, der sich auch für mich aufopfern würde. Daher blickte ich ihn erneut lange an, als er mich danach fragte bleiben zu dürfen. Ein langer Seufzer erfüllte den Raum, der außer dem Knistern des Holzes, in völlige Stille getaucht war.  
„Ich wäre ein Unhold und nicht besser als Hennrics wenn ich sie nun von meinem Anwesen jagen würde, Mister Xavier.“, sagte ich aufrichtig. Ich wollte ehrlich zu ihm sein, denn er hatte schon einiges mehr von meinen Seiten zu Gesicht bekommen, welche anderen Dienstboten noch gänzlich verborgen geblieben waren.  
Dann lauschte ich auch seinen weiteren Worten, die für mich doch beinahe wie eine Drohung klangen. Daher erhob ich meine Augenbrauen. Blieb still und legte mir meine nächsten Wort zurecht. Dabei strich ich mir nachdenklich über mein markantes Kinn.   
„Natürlich bin ich mir der Gefahr bewusst, doch vertraue ich ihn gar genug um zu wissen, dass wenn sie es gewollt hätten mir schon längst ihren Will aufgezwungen hätten. Daher sehe ich dies lediglich als einen Mangel an Kontrolle an. Doch das kann man trainieren und schulen. Wie ich ihnen auch das Reiten und Lesen beibringen werde.“  
Ja, ich hatte mir das zur Aufgabe gemacht. Innerlich hatte ich mir das als Ziel gesetzt, denn es konnte ja nicht sein, dass ein solcher Mann, ob nun ärmlich oder nicht, diese so wichtige Kriterien nicht erfüllte. Ich hatte bislang jedem hier lesen und schreiben beigebracht, der es lernen wollte. Mittlerweile unterrichtete öfters Miss Fairfax, doch bei ihm würde ich wohl selbst Hand anlegen. Ich würde aus ihm einen noch ansehnlicheren Mann machen. Ihn mit auf Gesellschaftstreffen nehmen und allen beweisen, dass es durchaus angenehm war sich mit jemanden aus dem Bedienstetenkreis abzugeben. Sicher es war riskant und würde das letzte Bisschen meines Rufes zerstören. Doch kümmerte mich das herzlich wenig. Denn ich sah darin auch eine Chance. Den Menschen etwas mitzugeben und auch solchen Leuten die es nicht vermochten, eine Zukunft zu bieten. Und die Leute dazu anzustreben selbst dieser wohltätigen Gabe Teil zu haben. Sie dazu animieren auch diesen Leuten eine Chance zu geben. Auch wenn ich beinahe Hass für die wohle Gesellschaft hegte, wollte ich eine Veränderung erzielen. Denn waren nicht auch ärmliche Männer und Frauen Menschen?  
"Gestatten sie, dass ich meine Zweifel gegen sie hege, Sir... Wie können sie einem Mann vertrauen, den sie erst vor einigen Tagen kennengelernt haben?", sagte er ernst und stellte seine Tasse beiseite um aufzustehen.  
"Bitte bedenken sie, dass ich ein einfacher Mann bin... Ich sollte mich jetzt um meine Arbeit kümmern... die anderen brauchen mich.", sprach er weiter. Ich konnte ihn zu gut verstehen. Und doch wunderte ich mich darüber, dass er noch immer mein Vertrauen in sich anzweifelte. Sicher, es waren erst einige Tage vergangen und doch hatte ich bei ihm das Gefühl, dass ich mich ihm anvertrauen konnte. Und hatte er nicht auch ein Recht darauf, sich wohl zu fühlen? Aber ich ließ ihn diese Zweifel hegen. Jemand der solche Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, musste gar solche Zweifel empfinden. Aus Selbstschutz.  
Ich schmunzelte über seine Worte. Sie steckten voller Stolz und Kraft. Ich bewunderte ihn. Auch wenn er solch vieles Leid erfahren hatte, hatte er sich steht’s durchgekämpft. Blieb sich selbst treu. Es beeindruckte mich dass er den Mut fand sich gegen ein solches verlockendes Angebot zu sträuben. Dies nicht einfach so unüberlegt anzunehmen. Selbst wenn es von einem solch mächtigen Mann wie mir ausgesprochen wurde. Ich verschränkte meine Finger in einander und nickte.  
„Wie sollte ich nicht? Wo sich dieser doch als sehr vertrauenswürdig erweist.“  
Sicher, sollte ich mich täuschen, wäre ich der größte Narr den es gab. Naiv und Leichtgläubig. Doch mein Gefühl sagte mir in dem Moment als ich ihn draußen im Regen erblickt hatte, dass es richtig wäre ihn hier aufzunehmen und ihm zu vertrauen. Und mein Gefühl hatte mich bisher noch nie im Stich gelassen.  
„Sicher. Tun sie was ihnen beliebt.“ Mit den Worten entließ ich ihn schließlich und goss mir noch eine Tasse Tee ein. Auch wenn ich mich liebend gern noch länger mit ihm unterhalten hätte, hatte auch ich noch Pflichten, denen ich nachgehen musste. Zumal mich bald was anderes erwarten würde. Doch das hatte noch Zeit. Meine Geschäfte hier waren noch nicht abgeschlossen. Ich musste bald weitermachen, wenn ich das erreichen wollte, was mir vorschwebte. Ich hatte wie alle erwartet hatten das Geschäft meines Vaters weitergeführt. Er war ein wirklich brillanter Händler und schaffte überall auf der Welt Handelsruten. Ich war damit groß geworden und hatte auch da ein Ziel, dass ich unbedingt erreichen wollte. Nachdenklich blickte ich ins Feuer und trank meinen Tee. Bevor ich mich wieder in den Papierkrieg stürzen musste, der noch auf meinem Schreibtisch lag und darauf wartete endlich beseitigt zu werden.

### Ablenkung - Charles Francis Xavier

Erstaunt von den Worten des Mannes, hatte ich ihn wohl im ersten Moment einfach nur angestarrt und war aus dem Raum getreten, als er mir frei gab. Ich wusste auch nicht was ich darauf nun antworten sollte. Schließlich hatte er mir angeboten, das Lesen zu erlernen und dahingehend noch das Schreiben.  
Ich hatte viel erlebt in meinem Leben, doch so etwas ist mir noch nicht ein einziges Mal untergekommen. Kaum auszumalen, wenn die andere Gesellschaft davon erfuhr was er hier machte. Er brachte seinem Personal Dinge bei wovon einige andere Menschen nur träumen. Ich freute mich schier darüber, so konnte ich all die Bücher lesen, die mir nicht vergönnt gewesen war, die Geschichten zu kennen. Hennrics hatte mit Freunden öfters über Bücher gesprochen, so erfuhr ich einige Titel, aber auch den Inhalt des Buches. Der Mann war nicht dumm gewesen, nur grausam. In der Gesellschaft hatte er trotzdem ein sehr gutes Ansehen. Ich hoffte dieses würde sich jetzt ändern... was ich kaum glaubte... Ich fragte mich wie er diesen Angriff erklären konnte...  
Auch bot er mir an meine Fähigkeiten weiter auszubauen, seine beherrschte er anscheinend ganz gut. Oder irrte ich mich da?  
Er konnte alles verändern, alles verbiegen was sich nur im entferntesten mit Stahl befasste. Diese Fähigkeit erstaunte mich. Was mich weiterhin verwunderte war, dass er mir sein Vertrauen schenkte, obwohl wir uns nur einige Tage kannten. Vertraute er mir nur, weil ich genauso war wie er?  
Ich hatte seinen Seufzer gehört. Es hatte ihn gelangweilt meine Zweifel zu hören und doch wusste ich nicht was ich von dem ganzen halten sollte.  
Meinte er es ernst? Meinte er es nicht ernst?  
So wie er mich ansah, meinte er es ernst, doch zu welchen Zweck wollte er mir helfen? Was bezweckte er mit seiner ganzen Güter...? Wollte er der Gesellschaft zeigen, das auch Mittelständige ein Recht auf hohes Ansehen hatten? Oder wollte er mich abermals vorführen... ?  
Ich wusste es einfach nicht... Er verwirrte mich... Im ersten Moment konnte er kalt und abweisend sein und dann wieder komplett anders herum.  
Ich wollte unbedingt lesen lernen, doch ich war keine Marionette, die man sich einfach nahm, wenn man mal jemanden brauchte um zu reden. Ich hatte auch meinen Stolz. In Gedanken schrie eine Stimme, dass ich doch ruhig sein sollte. Doch ich tat es nicht. Genauso wenig tat ich es bei Hennrics, darauf folgten Schläge... Was würde jetzt kommen?  
Fest hatte ich ihn angeschaut. Wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich keine Angst hatte. Innerlich schrie meine Stimme weiter. Sie sagte ich solle sein Angebot annehmen, doch ich kannte es nicht jemandem zu vertrauen. War dieses Wort doch so wichtig für mich. Man schmiss es nicht umher... Man wählte es mit Bedacht. Genauso wie die Worte der Liebe. Auch diese warf man nicht einfach um sich...  
Vorsichtig schloss ich die Tür und lehnte mich nochmals gegen diese. Ich wusste nicht was ich von diesem Mann halten sollte. Ich habe einige Teile seiner Geschichte gesehen. Auch diese zeigten nicht nur Wohlstand und Liebe, wie man es sonst von Edelmänner gewohnt war. Er hatte gelitten als seine Eltern von ihm gegangen waren und doch hatte er gelernt zu vertrauen. Hatte sein Personal als eine Familie gesehen, nie als Untertanen. Es musste ihm viel Mut und Überwindung gekostet haben, so viel zu riskieren nur für diese Gesten der Gutmütigkeit.  
Seufzend stieß ich mich von der Tür ab und lief nach unten, wieder in Richtung Hof. Meine Aufgaben erwarteten mich.  
Draußen wurde es ein wenig wärmer und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich noch gar nichts gegessen hatte. Mein Magen meldete sich leise und ich musste leise lachen. Was man nicht alles vergaß, wenn sich der eigene Körper nicht bemerkbar machte. Grinsend joggte ich die Treppen des Nebeneingangs der Küche hoch, schnappte mir einige trockene Brotstücke und verschwand wieder nach draußen. Ich hatte keine Lust mich zu den anderen zu setzten. Wollte ich mich doch ablenken, wollte nicht mehr an gestern oder den heutigen Morgen denken. Zu vieles verstand ich nicht. So vieles war mir noch so unbekannt. Die anderen wollten bestimmt wissen, was passiert war, doch ich wollte es nicht nochmal durchgehen. Ich wollte es einfach nicht...  
Eine der Scheiben von dem Brot, stopfte ich mir in den Mund und ließ sie noch ein Stück heraus hängen, währenddessen ich mir die Schubkarre schnappte und zu einen der Beete lief. Diese mussten Winterfest gemacht, die Erde noch einmal locker gemacht werden und einige Pflanzen wurden in den Keller gebracht, dass sie über den Winter hier draußen nicht erfroren.  
Eines was ich an meinem Verhalten nicht ganz einordnen konnte war, dass ich mich selbst dabei erwischte, wie ich zu dem Fenster von Mister Lehnsherr schaute. Dieser Mann ließ mich nicht einmal bei meiner Arbeit in Ruhe!  
Frustriert grub ich die Pflanzen aus und legte sie in die Karre. Über mich selbst grinsend machte ich weiter, bis ich die Karre zum nächsten Beet schob. Ich hatte nur eine Spitzhacke, die mir half die Erde herum zu drehen, doch das reichte mir. Bei Hennrics musste ich das alles mit den Händen machen. Hier hatte ich wenigstens Werkzeug zur Verfügung. Kurz ließ ich mich mit meinem Po auf meine Füße gleiten und schaute nach oben. Mir war warm und doch brachte die Luft kleine Wölkchen vor meinem Mund zustande. Ich zuckte kurz mit meinen Schulter und zog schließlich mein Hemd aus, wo ich nur noch ein Unterhemd drunter trug und arbeitete weiter. Solange ich mich in Bewegung behielt, sollte ich auch nicht krank werden. Doch das Hemd hatte schon leicht geklebt und das war mir unangenehm. So wollte ich nicht arbeiten, so hatte ich nie gearbeitet.  
Mit geschickten Händen hatte ich auch dieses Beet erledigt und schlenderte, mit meinem Hemd über meiner Schulter zu der Laube die geschnitten werden musste. Sie sah wirklich schlimm aus und man merkte, dass sie schon lange keine Pflege mehr genossen hatte. Sein alter Kollege hatte wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, so etwas zu erledigen, daher fand ich es nur gut, diese Arbeiten zu machen. Sie lenkte mich ab.  
Desweiteren begegnete ich kaum jemanden. Es stimmte mich glücklich, denn niemand fragte etwas, niemand musste ich in die Gedanken schauen. Es war ruhig und diese Ruhe liebte ich. Ich zog vorsichtig meinen Kopf ein, als ich die Laube betrat und summte leise vor mich her. In der Mitte der Laube drehte ich mich kurz um die eigene Achse und verdrehte grinsend die Augen. Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, hier hatte schon lange niemand mehr etwas gemacht, wobei es eine schöne Art des Rückzugs war. Eine Bank zierte den Bogen, doch sonst befand sich hier nichts weiter.  
Weiter summend begann ich die Laube wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen. Die toten Äste schmiss ich erst einmal auf einen Haufen, sodass ich sie später weg bringen konnte. Die lebenden, bog ich so, dass sie wieder ihre Form annahmen oder kürzte sie. Es war eine anstrengende Arbeit und bald begann ich auch schwerer zu atmen und doch machte sie mich glücklich. Ich hatte keinen Druck, dass ich das heute schaffen musste...  
Wieder glitten meine Gedanken zu meinen neuen Herren... Langsam ärgerte es mich auch, denn es gab wichtigere Dinge... aber einige Fragen waren offen geblieben, meldete sich meine innere Stimme wieder. Ich wusste das sie Recht hatte...  
Ich war mir so unsicher ... Ich hatte mich nicht getraut zu fragen, wie er zu seinen Fähigkeiten gekommen war, denn das hatte ich nicht in seinen Gedanken gelesen. Leicht wütend stellte ich meine Leiter, die ich mir noch schnell geholt hatte an die Laube und krabbelte wieder hinauf. Allgemein was seine Fähigkeiten angingen wusste ich kaum etwas... nur das es Metall war, was er bewegen und formen konnte, wenn ich ehrlich war kannte noch nicht einmal ich alle Fassetten meiner Fertigkeiten... Ich seufzte auf und schnitt weiter die Laube... Musste mich ablenken... Bis heute Abend zumindest, dann würde ich schlafen gehen und morgen gleich wieder weiter arbeiten...

### Arbeit - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich blieb noch eine Weile im Foyer sitzen, bis ich meinen Tee getrunken hatte, der mir im Übrigen den Hunger genommen hatte. Es kam öfters vor, dass ich nicht zum Frühstück erschien oder das Abendessen ausfallen ließ. Sehr zu Miss Fairfax Missbilligung. Doch was sollte sie schon machen?   
Dieses hässliche Gebräu, welches mir Charles gemacht hatte, wirkte tatsächlich. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, auch wenn mein Fuß noch immer angeschwollen war, so verspürte ich zumindest kein unangenehmes Gefühl mehr. Denn ich stand langsam auf. Wolle ich den Tag doch nicht im Sessel verbringen und mich lieber um den Papierkram kümmern, der auf meinem Schreibtisch auf mich wartete. Nur noch leicht humpelnd wechselte ich schließlich das Zimmer. Mein Arbeitszimmer war sehr groß und hell. Der Raum war einer derer hier im Haus, der die größten Fenster aufwies. Und mir so, viel Licht für meine Arbeit spendete.  
Ich durchquerte den Raum und ließ mich dann hinter meinem Schreibtisch in den Ledersessel gleiten. Wie vermutet hatten sich die Papiere sogar in meiner Abwesenheit vermehrt, denn die Post von heute war fein säuberlich auf der einen Seite meines Schreibtisches aufgestapelt. Ich musste mich leider durch sehr viele Briefe und Formulare arbeiten. Das war der Fluch eines Handelsunternehmers. Ich hatte grade die ersten Briefe geöffnet, als Miss Fairfax an die Tür klopfte. Ich antwortete etwas genervt. Die ältere Dame trat dann langsam ein.  
„Mister Lehnsherr? Wünschen sie nicht zu frühstücken?“, fragte sie mich, wie ich schon erwartet hatte.  
„Nein. Heute nicht.“, gab ich nachdenklich von mir, während ich den Brief in meinen Händen las.  
„Aber sie können das Teeset aus dem Foyer wegräumen und mich für die nächsten Stunden nicht stören.“, bat ich, eh ich dann zu meiner Feder griff.  
„Sehr wohl, Sir.“ Ich konnte ihren besorgten Blick auf mir ruhen spüren, ohne dass ich auch nur einmal aufsehen musste. Doch es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge. Sorge war etwas, womit ich nicht umgehen konnte. Ich hatte niemanden um mich gehabt als ich zur Schule ging, der sich hätte um mich sorgen können. Ich war auf mich alleine gestellt gewesen, da hatte es niemanden interessiert ob ich mir wehgetan hatte oder ich krank im Bett gelegen habe.  
Miss Fairfax verließ mich schließlich wieder. So konnte ich mich nun ins Papierchaos stürzen.

Die Stunden vergingen und noch immer erfüllte das kratzen meiner Feder auf Papier den Raum. Ich hatte mich größten Teils durch Genehmigungen gearbeitet oder Lohnabrechnungen gemacht. Sowohl für die Leute die für mich arbeiteten, als auch privat für meine Dienstboten, deren Lohn auch bald anstand. Ich legte die Feder weg, als ich das Papier fertig beschriftet hatte und streckte mich. Es war ermüdend und schlauchte, doch es war Arbeit die nun mal gemacht werden musste.  
Vorsichtig erhob ich mich und beschloss mir eine kleine Pause zu gönnen. Humpelnd näherte ich mich der großen Fenster direkt hinter meinem Schreibtisch, lehnte mich an den Rand und betrachtete die Aussicht. Ich musste gestehen, mein Anwesen war wirklich wunderschön. Doch es bedarf an Pflege. Es machte jedoch keinen Sinn sich jetzt darum zu kümmern, da es bald Winter wurde und alles dann sowie so, wie tot erschien. Allerdings fiel mir Charles auf, der sich um die ganzen Sträucher und Beete kümmerte, die so vernachlässigt wurden. Schließlich mussten diese winterfest gemacht werden.  
Er schien etwas von seinem Handwerk zu verstehen, denn jeder seiner Bewegungen und Handgriffe saßen. Als hätte er niemals etwas anderes gemacht. Nun war ich schon stolz ihn eingestellt zu haben. Sein Vorgänger war ja nicht schlecht und kümmerte sich ebenfalls gut um meinen Besitz, doch er war schon in die Jahre gekommen. Er war nicht mehr so gelenkig und agil wie Charles es war. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten an hohe Stellen zu gelangen, klagte über Rückenschmerzen, wenn er Beete aushob. Alles was das Alter ebenso für Probleme machte. Daher war ich froh über die Hilfe die ihm da Charles bot.  
Ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich mir besonders viel Zeit nahm um ihn zu betrachten. Die starken Arme, die doch so zierlich wirkten, aber durchaus im Stande waren schwere Dinge zu heben. Der trainierte Rücken, der sich bei jeder seiner Bewegungen anspannte oder löste. Die flinken Beine, die es ihm ermöglichten über Stock und Stein zu wandern, auf Vorsprünge zu klettern oder geschickt Leitern zu erklimmen. Ohne es zu wollen entwich mir ein Seufzen. Das Interesse für diesen Mann stieg mit jeder weiteren Minute an, in der ich ihn betrachtete. Ich war neugierig. Brannte darauf ihn besser kennenzulernen und mit ihm noch einige Unterredungen zu führen, von denen ich bisher nur träumen konnte.  
Meine Dienstboten waren wundervolle Leute und doch waren sie eben Personal. Ich hatte niemanden bisher um mich gehabt, dem ich mich hätte anvertrauen können und der die nötige Schlagfertigkeit besessen hätte um sich mit mir in einem Wortduell zu messen. Als sein Blick sich hob, drehte ich mich ertappt weg. Ermahnte mich dann selbst wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen, die noch längst nicht beendet war.  
Und wieder erfüllte nach kurzer Zeit das Geräusch von einer kratzenden Federspitze auf Papier, den Raum.

Am Nachmittag kam Miss Fairfax mit einer weiteren Tasse Tee zu mir, doch ich lehnte ab.  
„Behalten sie ihn.“, meinte ich barsch ohne von meinem Papier aufzusehen. Ich vernahm nur ein Seufzen von der älteren Dame, eh sie wieder Kehrt machte. Es schien sie nicht zu überraschen, denn ich trank öfters den Tee nicht am Nachmittag. Ich war einfach zu beschäftigt. Mit einem Ohr lauschend, was draußen vor sich ging, bekritzelte ich weiter die Papiere vor mir. Und nach und nach lichtete sich das Chaos auf meinem Schreibtisch. Dafür stieg der Berg an Briefen, die ich zur Post bringen sollte weiter an.  
Als ich schließlich nach einiger Zeit Hufe auf dem gepflasterten Boden, des Hofes vernahm, horchte ich auf. Doch wollte ich mich nicht weiter ablenken lassen und endlich alles fertig bekommen. Ich vernahm dann kurze Zeit später Stimmen und tat es eben als normaler Arbeitsvorgang ab. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass jemand mein Pferd grade sauber machte. Eine Aufgabe die sonst immer ich verrichten musste, da der sture Hengst niemand anderen an sich heranlassen wollte. Leider benötigte dies doch einige Zeit, die ich nun mal nicht jeden Tag hatte. Daher wurde auch er, wie so vieles auf meinem Anwesen schändlich vernachlässigt.  
Als ich schließlich das letzte Wort geschrieben hatte, pfefferte ich genervt meine Feder in den Halter zurück. Müde streifte ich mir durch mein Haar und erhob mich endlich aus dem Sessel, der mir bereits Rückenschmerzen verursachte. Ordentlich stellte ich ihn an den Schreibtisch heran, nahm mir die Briefe die ich heute geschrieben hatte und verließ mein Arbeitsraum.  
„Miss Fairfax….“, rief ich nach der älteren Dame.  
„Miss Fairfax!“ Eigentlich hätte ich ja auch nach Charles verlangen können, doch ich nahm an, dass er noch draußen war, da würde mein Gebrüll im Haus nicht viel nützen. Die grauhaarige Frau kam grade die Treppe nach oben gehechelt und sah mich an. Ich reichte ihr die Briefe.  
„Bringen sie die morgen früh zur Post.“  
„Sehr wohl Sir.“, kam es pflichtbewusst wie immer von ihr.  
„Wann kann ich das Dinner servieren?“, wollte sie dann noch wissen. Natürlich wollte sie das wissen, denn sie war immer besorgt, wenn ich nichts zu mir nahm. Für mich war essen nicht so wichtig und gern ließ ich einige Mahlzeiten ausfallen. Sehr zu Miss Fairfaxs Missgunsten. Daher tat ich ihr mal den Gefallen und antwortete ihr anständig, nicht dass die etwas ältere Frau noch einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, weil sie sich so sehr wegen meinen Essgewohnheiten aufregen musste.  
„Gegen acht Uhr.“ Dann verließ ich sie auch wieder. Ich wollte mich nun nach der nervigen Arbeit und dem Drang mir den neusten Angestellten zu betrachten etwas entspannen und suchte daher den Salon auf. Ich hatte schon lange nichts mehr auf dem Klavier gespielt. Meistens pflegte ich dies bei Veranstaltungen zu tun, doch da ich schon lange keine mehr gegeben hatte, wurde auch dieses schöne Stück wie vieles anderes hier, vernachlässigt. Zärtlich strich ich über den Deckel der die Tasten schützte, als ich den Raum betreten hatte, eh ich mich dann auf den Hocker setzte. Wieder einmal fiel mir auf, wie lupenrein alles doch war, obwohl kaum jemand auf dem guten Stück gespielt hatte. Meine Bediensteten pflegten dieses alte Haus wirklich vortrefflich. Nicht ein Staubkorn lag auf dem schönen Instrument.  
Schließlich klappte ich die Schutzklappe nach oben und drückte eine Taste. Schmerzlich verzog ich den Mund zu einer Grimasse. Das war der Nachteil wenn man lange nicht spielte. Sie verstimmten. Aber jetzt hatte ich Zeit mich diesem Instrument zu widmen. Ich brauchte so wie so Ablenkung. Mich juckte es in den Fingern mich in der Musik zu verlieren, doch ich konnte nicht spielen, wenn sich mein treuer Freund so anhörte, als wäre er unsagbar unglücklich.  
Darauf gefasst einige Minuten daran herum zuschrauben, legte ich meine Jacke ab, legte sie fein säuberlich über einen Stuhl, nahm den Stimmhammer und begann mit meiner Arbeit. Ich hätte dies auch jemand anderem auftragen können, doch wie auch bei meinem Pferd ließ ich niemanden die Arbeit verrichten, die ich grade so gut selbst machen konnte. Schließlich gehörte es mir.  
Ich lief schlendernd um das Instrument herum, klappte den Deckel auf und begann, die Tasten anzuschlagen und gleichzeitig zu stimmen. Sicher zu zweit würde diese Arbeit schneller von statten gehen, aber die hatte ich bisher auch immer alleine verrichtet. Meine Dienstboten hatten so wie so nun alle Hände voll damit zu tun das Abendessen vorzubereiten, auch wenn es heute nur für mich sein sollte. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich ganz alleine bei Tisch sitzen würde. Ich war aber nicht wirklich angetan davon. Daher beschloss ich sowohl Miss Fairfax als auch Charles an meine Tafel zu bitten, sobald ich mein Instrument fertig gestimmt hatte.

### Mit Ach und Krach - Charles Francis Xavier

Als ich gerade dabei war, die erste Karre weg zu bringen, schaute ich abermals zum Fenster hinauf, hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet Mister Lehnsherr dort stehen zu sehen, wie er auf mich herab blickte. Sofort lief ich schnell weiter. Wollte ich doch nicht, das er denkt ich würde die ganze Zeit zu ihm schauen.  
Ich war so ein Idiot, fluchte ich innerlich und schob die Karre über den Hof neben der Scheune, wo ich auch gestern den Mist abgeladen hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten war ich auch schon wieder bei der Laube und beendete meine Arbeit. Sie sah wieder wundervoll aus, dachte ich mir zufrieden und betrachtete sie noch eine Weile. Hennrics hatte so etwas nicht besessen. Ein Garten war für ihn ein Garten, dort musste nichts Schönes stehen, Hauptsache es war Rasen da. Heimlich hatten wir Blumen gepflanzt und solange wie er das nicht bemerkt hatte, wurden sie auch nicht heraus gerissen. Diese Laube würde ich im Frühjahr genauso bepflanzen. Man sollte sich dort wohl fühlen, darunter Speisen und Spiele spielen, dachte ich mir wehmütig und lief zurück zum Hof.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, denn hier und dort sammelte ich noch Unkraut ein, das ich noch in den Beeten entdeckte. Es war eine harte Arbeit und wie ich bemerkte, begannen auch meine Stellen zu schmerzen die immer noch geschunden waren. Wie ich es hasste...  
Ich stellte die Karre wieder weg und begab mich in den Stall um Tornado zu besuchen, der unruhig in der Box herumtänzelte. Anscheinend brauchte er dringend mehr Auslauf. Das heute Morgen war für ihn auch kein Auslauf gewesen, sondern ein bisschen Getanze... mehr nicht...  
"Ruhig mein Junge...", flüsterte ich leise und öffnete seine Box um ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln. Draußen war meine Arbeit soweit erst einmal erledigt. Daher hatte ich mir überlegt Tornado zu säubern, es waren noch einige Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang.  
Geschickt führte ich den Hengst nach draußen in den Hof, wo ich ihn mit einem Seil an einem Ring befestigte, der sich in der Mauer befand. Der Stalljunge hatte mich erst verwirrt gemustert, als ich ohne weiteres das Pferd des Herren nach draußen führte. Es war anscheinend nicht üblich, dass sich das Tier soweit anfassen ließ. Es war bei mir auch kein Wunder, denn ich hatte meine Fähigkeit... doch auch davor konnte ich gut mit Tieren umgehen.  
Ich zuckte nur grinsend mit meinen Schultern und begann den Hengst zu säubern. Leise begann ich zu Summen und strich dem Tier immer wieder beruhigend über die Seite. Die Hufe wieder frei zu machen, erwies sich auch nicht als schwer, denn ich schickte ihm ein Bild was ich vor hatte und schon hob er eines seiner Beine. Grinsend stütze ich es ihm und machte auch diese fertig. Der Blick des Stalljungen interessierte mich nicht. Ich brauchte mich auch im Moment nicht mit ihm zu unterhalten, denn ich wusste soweit alles, doch seufzte ich innerlich und drehte mich kurz zu ihm um.  
"Wer hatte ihn sonst immer gesäubert?", fragte ich ihn offen und strich Tornado über den Hals. Ich begann dann doch ein Gespräch, da ich nicht stumm neben ihm stehen wollte.  
"Unser Herr selbst... dieses Pferd hatte niemanden an sich heran gelassen...", sprach er leicht erstaunt.  
"Oh...", sagte ich nur und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Hatte er auch diese Aufgabe selbst verrichtet? Erik Lehnsherr war definitiv kein normaler Herr. Verwundert drehte ich mich wieder um und begann zu summen.  
"Vielleicht hat er heute einen guten Tag...", sagte ich schnell und säuberte ihn weiter.  
"Oh nein... der Junge hat nie einen guten Tag.", lachte der Stalljunge.  
"Ich bin übrigens Jonas...du musst Charles sein.", sagte er grinsend. Ich nickte nur lächelnd zurück.  
"Du meinst er ist so wie sein Herr?", fragte ich ihn und musste leicht lachen. Jonas schien ein sehr offener Mensch zu sein. Er zeigte mir gegenüber keinerlei Scheu oder Schüchternheit. Nein er hatte schon solch eine Ausstrahlung, die mir sagte, dass er zu allem immer freundlich war.  
"Ja so in etwa!", antwortete er ebenfalls lachend. Auch wenn ich mich gesträubt hatte, mit jemanden zu reden, war es doch irgendwie ganz befreiend. Man konnte sich unterhalten und Witze machen. Bei Hennrics hatte ich niemanden mit dem ich mich so einfach unterhalte konnte und ich sah in Jonas, dass er ein aufrichtiger junger Mann war. Daher störte es mich auch nicht mit ihm weiter herum zu albern, auch nach meiner anfänglichen Skepsis.  
"Mhm... Er sollte diese Eigenschaften nicht auf seine Tiere übertragen...", meinte ich nachdenklich und lächelte dann wieder.  
"Stimmt... aber wenn er es nicht machen würde, hätten wir noch weniger Arbeit.", lachte er und striegelte gerade eine der weißen Stuten. Sie schien trächtig zu sein. Ein wundervolles Tier.  
Im nächsten Moment begann mein Magen laut zu knurren. Ich verstand ihn, ich hatte gerade mal zwei Stück Brot gegessen. Ich sollte nachdem ich mit Tornado fertig war in die Küche gehen und etwas essen, wurde auch langsam Zeit, denn die Sonne verschwand bald.  
Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich schon so ausgelassen herum gealbert hatte, denn es gefiel mir mit Jonas über Albernheiten zu reden. Über nichts Ernstes.  
Er erzählte mir wie sie Mister Lehnsherr schon oft den letzten Nerv geraubt hatten. So erging es seiner Tante ebenfalls. Die Jüngsten hier, vernahm ich hielten die Älteren ganz schön auf trapp. Lachend strich ich Tornado über den Hals und führte ihn schließlich wieder in seine Box, als er fertig war. Jonas tat das gleich mit der Stute. Die anderen Pferde hatte er schon gemacht meinte er, wobei wir uns auf einen der Heuballen schwangen und er mir eine seiner anderen Brotscheiben abgab. Ich bedankte mich höflich. Wie mir schien war er noch nicht besonders alt, vielleicht an die 20, vielleicht sogar noch jünger. Er erzählte mir, dass er vor 5 Jahren mit seiner Mutter hier her fand. Ein anderer Mann aus der Stadt hatte ihnen diesen Hof als Arbeitsstelle empfohlen und seitdem war er hier. Seine Mutter arbeitete meist im Haushalt, doch Jonas liebte Tiere daher hatte er sich bereit erklärt im Stall auszuhelfen.  
Auf meine Frage hin, ob Mister Lehnsherr auch damals schon so verbissen war, nickte er nur.  
"Ja... er hatte sich bis jetzt noch nie gegenüber jemanden so verhalten wie gegenüber dir. Es ist erstaunlich und doch erfrischend. Wir können davon doch nur alle profitieren. Er war nie ein strenger Herr gewesen, dafür hatten wir schon zu viel Mist als Kinder gebaut.", lachte er und rutschte vom Ballen hinunter.  
"Ah so ist das also...", grinste ich frech und Jonas nickte nur vielsagend. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er war wirklich ein angenehmer junge Mann und ich wusste jetzt schon, dass ich mich bestens mit ihm verstehen würde. Seine Gedanken waren so klar und nicht verstellt. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen um diese nicht zu sehen, denn immer wieder begann ich zu kichern. Sie hatten tatsächlich ein totes Eichhörnchen in die Gemächer des Herren gelegt... Interessant...  
Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wie lange man braucht um ihn wirklich zu reizen. Das sollte ich mir aber bis jetzt erst einmal noch verkneifen. Dafür war ich hier noch zu neu.  
Mit vollem Mund rutschte ich ebenfalls vom Ballen und wir beide gingen Richtung Eingang.  
"Wenn du möchtest zeige ich dir alles. Das geht schneller, als wenn es die Fairfax machen würde.", kicherte er und lief auch schon los, ich hinter her. Lachend zeigte er mir jedes Zimmer und ich nahm alles auf.  
Die Gästezimmer die gerade von einige Mädchen wieder Zurecht gemacht wurden. Die Sonne bestrahlte jedes von ihnen in einen hellen rot, es sah unglaublich aus und mit einem Mal sah ich dieses Haus nicht mehr so düster, sondern belebt. In jedes Zimmer was wir betraten, lachten uns die Personen entgegen, machten kurze Späße mit uns oder ermahnten uns, das wir doch leiser sein sollten, wegen dem Herren. Wir lachten leise und liefen schnell weiter.  
"Unser Herr wird wahrscheinlich noch im Arbeitszimmer sein, daher kann ich dir den Salon zeigen.", sagte er in den Ton unseres Herren imitierend. Albernd und mit Ach und Krach betraten wir den Salon und blieben leicht geschockt stehen.  
"Sagtest du nicht er arbeitet?", fragte ich gepresst und leise.  
"Hab ich gedacht!", sagte er und schaute dann ernst zu unseren Herren.  
"Entschuldigen sie die Störung ich wollte ihm nur das Haus zeigen... ", sagte er entschuldigend. Ich nickte ebenfalls. Jonas machte sich viel über ihn lustig und spielte ihm Streiche, doch er respektierte ihn als seinen Herren. Sah ihn als ein Familienmitglied...

### Diskussionen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich war zu sehr in meiner Arbeit vertieft, als dass ich mitbekam, wie die beiden jungen Männer draußen begannen sich über mich lustig zu machen. Zumal ich immer wieder Tasten anschlug und so das Gespräch auch gar nicht mitbekommen konnte. Als ich dann einer der letzten Tasten anschlug ging irgendwas kaputt. Fluchend schmiss ich den Stimmhammer bei Seite und suchte nach den anderen Werkzeugen. Das hatte mir nun grade meine Laune sichtlich verschlimmert.  
Humpelnd ging ich zu der Werkzeugtasche, die ich in einer der kleinen Schränke verstaut hatte und begann dann mit der Reparatur. Das würde nun doch etwas länger dauern als ich vermutet hatte. Doch irgendwann musste das ja geschehen. Das Klavier war noch von meinem Vater, also schon etwas älter. Aber gerade weil es älter war mochte ich es. Seine Initialen waren auf der Seite eingeschnitzt und stilvoll verziert worden. Es war eines meiner wertvollsten Gegenstände, weshalb ich es wohl auch deshalb mit großer Sorgfalt behandelte und niemand darauf spielen ließ. Geschweige denn es zu stimmen. Fast schon liebevoll bearbeitete ich die kaputte Stelle. Mein Kopf steckte zur Hälfte tief in dem ausgehöhlten Inneren des Klaviers, so dass man nur noch einige Haarwellen von meinem Kopf herausragen sah.  
Ich war zu vertieft in meinem Tun um mitzubekommen was die beiden jüngeren Dienstboten so trieben. Erst als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde, erschrak ich so heftig, dass ich gegen den aufgeklappten Deckel des Klaviers stieß und mir den Kopf anhaute. Da es heftig knallte vernahm ich auch nicht wie sie sich noch unterhielten, bevor sich der Junge Jonas zu entschuldigen begann. Ich verstand seine Entschuldigung allerdings kaum, da ich laut zu fluchen begonnen hatte und nun mehr als mieser Laune war. Als ich mich schließlich aufrichtete, hatte ich auch ein ganz schönes Durcheinander auf dem Kopf und mein Gesicht war von der Haltung, wie auch vor Zorn etwas gerötet.  
„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn, was in Gottes Namen haben sie sich dabei gedacht!“, brüllte ich nun, während ich mir den Kopf rieb. Das gab eine ganz schöne Beule. Der Tag war schon ziemlich schmerzhaft, musste ich gestehen. Erst der Steigbügel der meinen Fuß anschwellen ließ, dann die Ohrfeige und jetzt auch noch eine Beule am Kopf. Brach ich mir als nächstes den Arm?  
Jonas entschuldigte sich in allen möglichen Formen, doch das stimmte mich nicht in der Minderheit gelassener.  
„Haben sie ihre Manieren vergessen?“, kam es wieder von mir. Dabei richtete ich meine Worte nur an den Stallburschen, nicht aber an Charles, der zwar mit von der Partie war, aber nicht wirklich Schuld daran hatte, denn es war Jonas gewesen der die Tür ohne anzuklopfen geöffnet hatte.  
„Was streifen sie auch so laut durchs Haus? Haben sie vergessen dass ich es nicht dulde wenn ihr wie eine Horde Büffel durch die Gänge rennt?“ Ich kam mir grade vor wie mein Vater, der uns damals auch zusammengestaucht hatte, weil wir uns einfach wie kleine Kinder benommen hatten. Nur dass wir damals anderen Mist angestellt hatten. Raven und Ich. Vater war zwar streng mit uns gewesen, doch meistens am Abend entschuldigte er sich bei uns, indem er uns eine süße Kleinigkeit am Tisch zuschob. Seufzend strich ich mir durchs Haar und setzte mich auf den Klavierhocker.  
„Hat ihnen Miss Fairfax das Haus noch nicht gezeigt?“, wand ich mich nun wieder etwas ruhiger an Charles. Verwundert legte ich die Stirn in Falten.  
"Sir ich bin genauso an diesen Zwischenfall Schuld, seien sie nicht zu hart zu ihm...", sagte dieser jedoch ruhig und musterte mich eindringlich. Jonas hingegen hatte die ganze Zeit seinen Blick gesenkt. Er nicht.  
"Nein hat sie nicht. Wir waren davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich noch in ihrem Arbeitszimmer befinden. Es soll nicht noch einmal vorkommen.", sprach er dann auch weiter und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Ich setzte mich hin, rieb noch immer meinen Kopf, doch Charles Worte ließen mich in meinem Tun Inne halten. Eine meiner Augenbrauen schnellte nach oben und mein Blick wurde härter. Bisher hatte sich noch nie jemand getraut mir zu widersprechen. Nicht einmal Jonas, der schon eine lose Zunge hatte, was zweifellos seinem Alter zuzuschreiben war. Aber Charles war älter als der Stallbursche und schien anscheinend doch genau so aufmüpfig wie ein Junge von 20 Jahren.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte ich daher, in der Hoffnung mich verhört zu haben. Ich wartete seine Antwort ab, die er nochmal wiederholte. Mein Blick war starr auf ihn gerichtet.  
Ich sagte einige Sekunden nichts, eh ich dann meinen Blick nicht von ihm lösend, mit der Hand dem jungen Stallburschen zeigte er solle uns alleine lassen. Dieser sah nun etwas entschuldigend zu Charles, bevor er den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Erst als diese sicher verschlossen war, begann ich erneut mein Wort an ihn zu richten.  
„Wie sehr ich auch ihr Einschreiten und ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit schätze, Charles, glaube ich nicht dass sie hier von Nöten ist.“, begann ich und stand wieder auf. Ich humpelte etwas näher an ihn heran, so dass ich auf ihn niederblicken konnte.  
„Sicherlich haben sie sich auch etwas ausgiebiger ausgelassen, doch Jonas ist schon länger hier und sollte die Regeln kennen. Daher waren meine Worte an ihn gerichtet. Bei ihnen kann ich es noch auf ihre Neuanstellung abschieben, wenn sie so wollen.“, erklärte ich und begann mein Haar wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen.  
„Oder legen sie es darauf an auch von mir einige härtere Worte zu hören?“  
"Wenn sie diese Eigenschaft von mir schätzen, dann sollten sie es auch akzeptieren. Und nein, die harten Worte sind nicht nötig. Ich verstehe sie auch so, Sir.", sagte er und schaute zu mir herauf. Bei seiner Antwort musste ich doch etwas lachen. Es war ein schiefes eher amüsiertes Lachen, als ein fröhliches Kichern.  
„Haben sie sich die Zunge des Stallburschen ausgeliehen?“, wollte ich wissen, als er mir doch etwas frech antwortete. Mein Blick war weiterhin fest auf ihn gerichtet. Sah in diese blauen Augen in denen ich behaupten konnte etwas aufblitzen gesehen zu haben.  
"Oder haben sie….sich seiner Gedanken bemächtigt?“, setzte ich nun nach und hob meine Hand um seine Schläfe mit meinen Fingern anzutippen. Auch wenn er momentan ein unangebrachtes Verhalten an den Tag legte, sah ich dies als eine Herausforderung an. Schließlich hatte sich noch nie jemand gegen mich aufgelehnt, wozu es eigentlich auch keinen Grund gab, doch ich fand es erfrischend, dass doch jemand die Dreistigkeit hatte es dennoch zu versuchen. Und wer passte nicht besser in dieses Schema als Charles.  
"Ich glaube ich habe genug Persönlichkeit, um mich selbst zu wehren... Da brauche ich nicht die Gedanken von Jonas!", brachte er heraus und schaute mich weiterhin mit seinen blauen Augen an. Erneut musste ich wegen seinen ziemlich überzeugten Worten lachen.  
„Ich zweifle keineswegs daran, dass sie genug Persönlichkeit haben, Charles. Nichts läge mir ferner.“ Denn ich wusste genau wie stark sein Charakter war, auch wenn er so vieles durchgemacht hatte. Er war weitaus stärker als der meine.  
Ich wusste mir nicht zu helfen, aber ich fand Gefallen daran. Es war eigenartig…..anziehend.  
„Nun denn. Wenn sie so wie sie sagen ebenfalls daran schuld sind, dann werden sie als Strafe heute Abend mit mir speisen müssen.“, meinte ich.  
Ich verteilte keine Strafen. Würde ich auch nie. Doch ihn zu fragen ob er heute mit mir essen würde, nur weil ich zu stolz war um zuzugeben wie einsam ich mich sonst fühlte, kam nicht in Frage. Daher kam mir diese Umschweife doch sehr gelegen.  
„Und sie werden nicht eher gehen dürfen, bis ich es ihnen erlaube. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Charles?“, fragte ich nach. Noch immer meinen Blick nicht von ihm lösend.  
Die blauen Augen hypnotisierten mich regelrecht. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht von ihnen losreißen.  
"Ich soll mit ihnen Essen? Haben sie hier im Haus nicht bessere Gesellschaft als mich?", sagte Charles nun grinsend. Ich drehte mich wieder um und humpelte zum Klavier zurück, welches mir diese nicht grade wohltuende Beule beschert hatte. Es folgte erneut eine freche Antwort. Doch diesmal blieb ich eine Weile stumm, eh ich antwortete. Denn meine Worte mussten gut gewählt und überlegt ausgesprochen werden, um nicht den wahren Grund meiner Absicht preiszugeben.  
„Darum geht es nicht. Ich würde meine Bediensteten jeder Gesellschaft vorziehen.“, sagte ich ganz ehrlich.  
„Wieso sollte ich also auf das Vergnügen verzichten, wo ich doch niemanden mehr um mich habe, der mich mit den Themen des Hofes ermüdet.“ Ich stellte mich nun wieder hinter mein Klavier und hob das Werkzeug auf, das ich fallen gelassen hatte, als man mich so rüde unterbrochen hatte.  
„Haben sie grade anderwertige Verpflichtungen?“, fragte ich ihn dann und blickte ihn wieder an. Er stand noch immer an Ort und Stelle.  
Jetzt wo ich ihn da stehen sah und betrachtete, war ich doch ziemlich von meinem Plan überzeugt, den ich mir heute Morgen bei meiner Arbeit zurechtgelegt hatte. Sicher war Miss Fairfax mit den Briefen schon unterwegs zur Post, was ich nur mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln dachte. Ich war wirklich sehr gespannt. Es versprach in der Tat eine spannende und unterhaltsame Zeit zu werden. Seit Charles hier auf meinem Anwesen aufgetaucht war, schien alles wieder an Leben zu gewinnen. An Spannung. Nichts Tristes lag mehr in meinem Blick und ich war auch keineswegs mehr gelangweilt. Denn es versprach wirklich eine schöne Zeit zu werden. Und wir hatten jetzt erst Herbst. Gewöhnlich war der Winter die schlimmste, einsamste und dunkelste Jahreszeit. Doch dieses Jahr hatten wir etwas Neues, dass dieses Gefühl wohl gar nicht erst aufkommen ließ. Dieser Winter würde anders werden. Ganz anders.


	8. Eine unvorhergesehene Einladung

### Ein Zeichen von Sympathie - Charles Francis Xavier

Irgendwie war ich bei sehr guter Laune und das zeigte sich deutlich, dass ich ihm widersprach. Ich hatte meine Arbeit erledigt und war eigentlich fix und fertig und doch kam ich nicht drum herum ihn zu ärger. Er hatte es vielleicht nicht verdient, doch Jonas wollte ich nicht in den Rücken fallen, indem ich bei diesem Wortgefecht nachgab.  
Als er mich an der Schläfe berührt hatte, wäre ich am liebsten zusammen gezuckt, doch das konnte ich jetzt nicht. Ich hatte ihn nur weiter angeschaut... und ihm auf seine Worte geantwortet.  
Hatte er schon immer diese durchdringenden Bilck gehabt? Verwundert über meine eigenen Gedanken legte ich meinen Kopf schleicht schräg und betrachtete ihn jetzt etwas genauer.  
Er sah müde aus, dachte ich mir und doch stand er hier und spielte mit mir dieses Machtspiel. Ich würde verlieren das wusste ich, doch es brachte auch meinen Herren zum grinsen und mir gefiel sein Lächeln.  
Aufmüpfig grinste ich zurück. Ich sollte als Strafe heute Abend mit ihm essen? Ich legte meine Stirn abermals in Falten und musterte ihn weiter, wenn ich jetzt seine Gedanken lesen könnte, wüsste ich was er damit bezweckte, doch das konnte ich nicht; durfte ich nicht. Es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht einmal ein Verhältnis zu einer Bediensteten hatte. Wenn man ein Mädchen mal auf ihn ansprach, hörten diese gar nicht mehr auf zu plappern. Sie erzählten alles was ich wissen musste und daher brachte ich, Gott sei Dank, wirklich nicht seine Gedanken lesen.  
Stur schaute ich ihn weiter an. Das Spiel konnte ich auch. Schon damals meinte Hennrics ich hätte was an mir was er nicht mochte... genauso wenig mochte er meine Augen. Es waren nicht einmal die Farbe die sie trugen, sondern eher der Ausdruck der darin lag. Ich hatte nie gewusst was er meinte... Das Gedankenlesen erlernte ich erst später. Ich hatte auch nie wirklich in dessen Kopf geschaut, zu viele grausame Dinge waren darin zu finden...  
Ich hatte meinen Platz nicht verlassen, als er wieder zurück zu seinem Klavier humpelte. Besorgt schaute ich auf seinen Fuß. Waren die Schmerzen wieder da? Ich sollte ihn für heute Abend nochmals solch einen Tee kochen. Die Nacht sollte er ruhig verbringen und nicht mit pochendem Fuß.  
Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihm das auch wirklich glauben sollte, dass er gerne mit seinen Bediensteten Speiste. Wer sollte das denn tun? Keiner von uns war mit seiner Intelligenz gleich zu stellen. Gestern konnte ich mich nur mit unterhalten, weil ich einige Dinge in den Gedanken der Personen gelesen hatte. Sonst hätte ich mich niemals so geben können. Ich hatte mein Benehmen der Edelleute abgeschaut, aber sonst hatte ich mit ihnen nichts gemeinsam.  
Ich behielt meine Äußerungen bei mir, wollte ich ihn jetzt nicht noch mehr verstimmen. Obwohl ich mir denken konnte, das ich bei ihm noch einiges mehr machen könnte, um ihn wirklich auf die Palme zu bringen.  
Ich grinste traurig... Solch ein Leben wie er es führte konnte sehr einsam sein und daher rührte wahrscheinlich sein Bedürfnis an Gästen an seinem Tisch. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf auf seiner Frage hin und trat näher heran.  
"Sie Stimmen ihr Klavier selbst?", fragte ich beeindruckt und schaute es mir genauer an. Es war ein wundervolles Stück. Ich selbst konnte leider nicht spielen, doch es hörte sich wundervoll an, wenn es jemand tat. Beeindruckt sah ich mir die Verzierungen an und wusste sofort, dass es ein älteres Stück war. Es musste bald auch restauriert werden sonst würde es gänzlich kaputt gehen.  
"Sie sollten es bald restaurieren lassen Sir. Und sie können ruhig sagen, dass sie einfach jemanden bei Tisch haben wollen, der sie beim Essen unterhält. Was soll ich tun? Ihr Pferd habe ich schon gebürstet.... Ich habe gehört das haben sie sonst auch immer machen müssen. ", sagte ich noch beiläufig und schaute ihn an. Ich kam seiner Aufforderung nach und setzte mich auf die kleine Bank, die sich passend vor dem Klavier befand. Die gleichen Verzierungen schmückten diesen, nur der Sitz war leicht gepolstert, was das sitzen sehr angenehm machte.  
„Ja, das Stück hat mal meinem Vater gehört. Ich lasse niemand jeh darauf spielen. Außer ich selbst natürlich.“, sprach er.  
„Drücken sie mal da drauf.“, ich nickte als er mir die Taste zeigte und drückte auf diese. Erst sehr sachte, wusste ja nicht, wie man solch ein Instrument bestimmte. Als er dann meinte, dass ich die Taste fester drücken sollte, tat ich es. Ein fast schon angenehmer Ton gab das Klavier an und ich schaute hinunter auf die Tasten.  
Er müsste in die Stadt, nur um das Klavier restaurieren zu lassen? Wieso ließ er niemanden einfach kommen, der sich dieser bemächtigte? Sein sanfter Blick, auf diesem Schmuckstück verriet mir, dass es ihm am Herzen lag. Es war schließlich ein Erbstück. Mein Blick wanderte wieder nach oben wobei ich erst nur seine Haare erkennen konnte, dann fixierte er mich.  
Ich schluckte kurz.  
Wieder stimmte ich die Taste an und diesmal erklang er schon eindeutig besser. Faszinierend... Interessiert schaute ich leicht in den Innenraum des Klaviers. Beobachtete was mein Herr dort machte, bis er mich wieder anschaute.  
„Da gebe ich ihnen Recht. Dazu müsste ich in die Stadt. In London gibt es die besten „Klavierärzte“ weit und breit. Doch leider sind sie genau deshalb sehr beschäftigt. Schlagen sie die Taste bitte nochmal an.“, sprach er und ich nickte.   
„Ich gestehe meine Einsamkeit nicht gern ein, Charles. Würden sie das denn tun?“, fragte er mich und blickte mich ungeniert an.  
„Und was mein edles Ross betrifft…..“ Nun richtete er sich vollends auf, diesmal aber darauf bedacht, den Kopf nicht schon wieder an der gleichen Stelle anzuhauen.  
„Es ist kein Müssen. Ich tu es gern, wenn ich denn die Zeit dazu finde. Es überrascht mich doch sehr, dass Tornado sich nicht lautstark darüber beschwert hat, heute von jemand anderen gesäubert zu werden. Doch anscheinend hat auch er sie in sein Herz geschlossen.“ Es lenkte ihn wahrscheinlich sichtlich von seiner ganzen Arbeit ab, daher legte ich meinen Kopf leicht schräg.  
"Ich bin und war schon immer einsam, Mister Lehnsherr.", sagte ich dann ruhig und antwortete genauso unverstohlen. Denn es war so... und daran konnte ich nichts ändern... oder war es gerade dabei sich zu verändern?  
Bei seiner Aussage zu seinem Pferd, grinste ich verspielt. Hatte er gerade gesagt, dass er mich in sein Herz geschlossen hatte?  
Ohne es zu ahnen, wurde ich leicht rot und schaute wieder auf die Tasten. Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? Wie war das denn überhaupt gemeint?  
Ich tat wie er es mir sagte und Stimmte die Taste daneben an. Mister Lehnsherr redete unverfroren weiter. Hatte er gerade nicht mit bekommen, wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte?  
"Man muss nur wissen wie man ihr Pferd behandeln muss, dann wird es ganz sanft... ", so wie sie, dachte ich mir und hätte mich gleich wieder ohrfeigen können für meine dummen Gedanken.  
„Wenn sie wollen, kann ich ihnen auch diese Fertigkeit beibringen.“, kam es nun wieder aus dem Inneren des Hohlraumes.  
„Wissen sie…..“, sprach er weiter ohne sich aufzurichten.  
„…ich habe gleich erkannt, dass sie einige Talente besitzen, auch wenn sie sie vielleicht noch nicht erlernt haben, bin ich mir sicher dass sie diese vorzüglich beherrschen würden, wenn sie nur jemand ließe.“  
"Ihre Angebote ehren mich Sir, doch habe ich weder Geld, noch Reichtümer um ihnen, das gelehrte zu bezahlen...", sprach ich abermals schnell hinter her.

### Reparaturen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Immer wieder ließ ich ihn die letzten Tasten anschlagen, damit ich diese Stimme konnte. Seine Worte waren traurig. Doch den meinen so ähnlich. Als ich dann fertig war, richtete ich mich wieder auf und schloss den Deckel. Zärtlich strich ich diesem entlang, während ich um das Instrument herumging und mich dann neben ihn auf den Hocker setzte.  
„Wenn das so ist, so scheint das Essen heute Abend auch in ihrem Interesse zu liegen. Dann wären wir beide schon mal nicht mehr ganz so einsam.“, meinte ich herzlich, während ich meine Finger auf die Tasten legte. Meine Finger waren lang und drahtig, die eines Klavierspielers eben.  
"Sie haben Recht ... das wären wir beide nicht...", sagte er beklommen.  
Mein Vater hatte mir das Spielen schon früh beigebracht. Schon damals hatte ich es geliebt meine Gefühle mit Musik ausdrücken zu können. Doch mit den Jahren wurde die Melodie meines Herzens immer trauriger. Anfangs fröhlich und voller Leben, doch dann immer stumpfer und lebloser.  
Leicht legte ich meine Finger also in Position und begann die ersten Akkorde zu spielen. Sofort füllte sich der Raum mit sanften wenn auch starken Klängen. Harmonisch und lieblich.  
„Charles, haben sie jemals ein Geschenk bekommen?“, wollte ich wissen während ich spielte.  
„Ja von meiner Mutter hatte ich ein Kinderbuch bekommen...", sagte er reumütig.  
Ich spielte sanft genug, damit wir uns noch über die Töne hinweg unterhalten konnten. Die Bank auf der wir saßen, bot Platz genug für zwei Leute, daher herrschte auch nicht ganz so eine Gedränge. Nähe schien ihm nicht viel auszumachen, da er sich bisher im Sattel auch nicht beschwert hatte. Sollte es ihm jedoch unangenehm sein, würde ich das natürlich respektieren. Ich wartete also seine Antwort ab und sprach dann weiter:  
„Ich weiß es fällt ihnen schwer zu glauben, aber ist der Gedanke so abwegig, dass sie glücklich werden könnten? Ich biete ihnen hier einige Gelegenheiten an, damit sie sich diese Fertigkeiten zu Nutze machen können. Auch wenn sie ihr Weg noch wo anders hinführen wird. Diese Dinge können sie immer gebrauchen.“ Mein Blick auf die Tasten gerichtet, sprach ich meine Beweggründe aus.  
„Ich biete ihnen an, sich zu formen, etwas aus sich zu machen. Das Geld spielt dabei keine Rolle. Auch Menschen aus schlechteren Verhältnissen haben Talent. Man muss ihnen nur eine Chance geben sich zu beweisen.“  
Ich war mir sicher, wenn Charles nur lange genug mit mir in Gesellschaften unterwegs wäre und seine Talente vorführte, würde er schnell an Bekanntheit gewinnen und auch ohne Geld einen Platz in der guten Gesellschaft finden. Das Geld würde mit der Zeit schon kommen. Von alleine.  
Meine Finger flogen nur so über die Tasten und endlich begann ich mich wieder wohl zu fühlen. Ganz in meinem Element. Spielen hatte mich stets erheitert; mich an einen anderen Ort gebracht, wo ich einfach ganz ich sein konnte, ohne auf irgendwelche Floskeln achten zu müssen die unschicklich wären oder ich den Blicken anderer ausgesetzt war.  
Hier war ich nur ich.  
Erik.  
Nur Erik.   
Es kam daher auch selten vor, dass ich jemand in meiner Nähe duldete wenn ich spielte. Außer ich wollte mein Können auf einer Gesellschaft unter Beweis stellen. Doch hier, in meinen eigenen vier Wänden, pflegte ich stets alleine zu spielen. Diesmal hatte ich aber Gesellschaft.  
"Wieso ich?", fragte er mich dann offen.  
"Ich verstehe sie nicht... was bezwecken sie damit? Ich würde ihr Angebot gerne annehmen, doch möchte ich ihnen dafür etwas wiedergeben, denn kein Mann auf der Welt macht etwas umsonst. ", sprach er dann ohne daran zu denken, was er eigentlich gerade gegen mich richtete.  
Ich lauschte seinen Worten und musste betrübt feststellen, dass er genau so antwortete wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Jemand wie er hatte noch nie ein richtiges Geschenk bekommen. Abgesehen von seiner Mutter, aber das was ich mit der Frage bezwecken wollte, hatte ich erreicht. Mein Blick war weiterhin auf die Tasten gerichtet, während ich seiner Frage lauschte, die durchaus berechtigt war.  
„Nennen sie es Hochmut oder Güte.“, sagte ich leise. Blickte noch immer stur auf meine Hände. Ich machte eine kleine Pause, eh ich dann aber weitersprach.  
„Ich fühle zu fest mit meinem Herzen. Ich empfinde zu schnell so etwas wie Zugehörigkeit oder Verwandtschaft mit dem Pöbel. Auch wenn es nicht gestattet und gern gesehen ist, kann ich es nicht kontrollieren. Ähnlich wie mit ihrer Gabe.“, versuchte ich zu erklären.  
„Ich bin stets der Meinung, dass jeder Mensch das Recht auf ein wohles Leben hat. Egal welcher Klasse er angehört. Daher bringe ich genau den Klassen alles bei was ich kann, die nicht die Mittel dazu selbst verfügen.“  
Ich beendete mein Klavierspiel und blickte ihn nun das erste Mal wieder an.  
„Ich bringe ihnen alles bei was sie wissen möchten. Sie brauchen mich nur zu fragen.“  
„Nein... bitte spielen sie weiter.", brachte Charles schnell heraus.  
Er ergriff abrupt meine Hände, was mich ihn überrascht anblicken ließ. Ich dachte erst ich hätte etwas Falsches Gesagt, etwas was sein sonst so sanftes Gemüt erzürnt hätte, doch es waren bloß die Klänge die verschwanden, was ihn in Aufruhr brachte. Die fehlenden Klänge, die eben noch locker und leicht in der Luft hingen. Seine Entschuldigung überhörte ich einfach, denn es gab nichts wofür er sich hätte entschuldigen müssen. Es war kein Verbrechen jemanden zu bitten weiterzuspielen. Seinem Wunsch gemäß schlug ich nun weitere Tasten an und stimmte ein sanftes Lied an.  
"Wenn sie es aus Herzensgüte tun, wieso sind sie dann so... Sie verstellen sich viel und doch zeigen sie mir, eine ganz andere Seite von ihnen.", sprach er dann ehrlich weiter. Seine nächsten Worte überraschten mich nicht minder, doch ich wollte aufrichtig bleiben und ihm antworten. Er kannte doch so wie so schon so viel von mir, ob ich da nun auch meine Beweggründe nannte oder nicht, machte den Braten nicht fetter.  
„Auch ich habe meinen Stolz.“, meinte ich leicht schmunzelnd.  
„Ich halte es für Unrecht Menschen anhand ihres Ranges zu behandeln. Vielleicht lehne ich mich deshalb auch extrem dagegen auf.“ Nun zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Eh ich dann zu ihm sah.  
„Irgendwie muss ich doch auch meinen Bediensteten meine Rangordnung klar machen. Auch wenn ich es nicht möchte. Einen gewissen Schutz muss ich mir dennoch aufrecht erhalten. Glauben sie mir, fast alle hier kennen mich. Ganz besonders Miss Fairfax. Sie ist nach ihnen wohl diejenige, die mich am besten kennt.“ Ich wusste dass ich ihm keine konkrete Antwort gegeben hatte, nur so daher gefaselt. Aber ich hoffte er verstand so einigermaßen was ich damit meinte. Denn genauer konnte ich es zu meiner Selbstwillen nicht einmal erklären. Vielleicht weil ich bei ihm das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit gefunden hatte? Weil er wie ich anders war, trotz unserer Rangordnungen? Oder hatte ich einfach Mitleid mit ihm? Ich stieß ihn ganz sanft mit der Schulter an.  
„Glauben sie jetzt nicht ich bin nur zu ihnen so, Charles. Mag sein dass ich kalt und egoistisch gegenüber meiner Tante bin und dem Rest der Gesellschaft, aber zu meinen Angestellten vermag ich es nicht mich so zu gegen.“ Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich unterbrach mein Klavierspiel um mich aufzurichten. Erst als ich dann stand, gewährte ich der Person Einlass. Es war Miss Fairfax die den Kopf durch den Türspalt streckte.  
„Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber das Essen ist serviert.“, informierte sie mich. Daher rief ich aus.  
„Wunderbar. Dann können sie mich mit Mister Xavier auch gleich zu Tisch begleiten.“ Mit den Worten verließ ich dann den Raum und ließ die ältere Dame, die reichlich verwirrt war bei Charles zurück.

### Die Macht der Musik - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich freute mich darüber, dass er weiter spielte und so entspannte ich mich auch wieder. Es war eine wundervolle Melodie und doch auf einer bestimmten Weise belebend. Erfrischend. Beruhigend. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, wobei mein ganzer Körper sich entspannte. Ich liebte solche Musik, damals hatte ich mich heimlich in das Foyer geschlichen und den Männern zugehört die diese Lieder spielten. Hennrics hatte mich zum Glück nie erwischt.  
Es war ein herrliches Spiel... so sanft und doch drückte es so viel von Gefühlen aus. Ich hatte seine Finger beobachtete wie sie über die Tasten geglitten waren. Seine Finger waren so schmal, perfekt für dieses Instrument, wie ich fand. Ich könnte es niemals spielen. Ich hatte auch zum ersten Mal mitbekommen, wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden wirklich bewusst neben sich zu haben. Das Gefühl hatte ich auch bei Jonas.  
Er hatte mich angeschaut...  
MICH und nicht was er für einen Vorteil aus mir heraus bekam, denn so war unser altes Verhältnis zwischen den Dienstboten. Jeder verpfiff jeden, jeder wollte den Schlägen aus dem Weg gehen... Verständlich.... Wer wollte das denn auch nicht.  
Ja, er hatte seinen Stolz und behandelte seine Angestellten gut und doch war er anders. Lag es daran, dass ich mit ihm meine Fähigkeit teilte? Waren das seine Gründe warum er mich anders behandelte? Denn auf meine Frage hin hatte er nicht konkret geantwortet. Es war eher ein drum herum reden... Nichts Besonderes.... Es wäre für mich so einfach jetzt in seinen Kopf zu schauen und doch tat ich es nicht. Hatte ich es ihm doch versprochen. Ich war irgendwie glücklich, zu ihm gekommen zu sein, denn er war wirklich herzensgut. Er hatte seinem Personal alle möglichen Dinge beigebracht und das war nur noch beeindruckender. Die Gesellschaft musste ihn dafür hassen... ihn verabscheuen... Ließ daher sein Ansehen nach? Weil er sich um seine Untertanen kümmert? Wahrscheinlich... Es war traurig, dass solch ein Mensch in der Gesellschaft kaum akzeptiert wurde. Wieso auch, das Personal war für die meisten Abschaum. Landstreicher die Arbeit suchten, oder Familien die nichts anderes kennengelernt hatten...  
Erschrocken öffnete ich meine Augen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Mister Lehnsherr stand auch schon auf und bat die Person dann hinein. Miss Fairfax‘ Schopf schaute durch die Tür und sagte, dass das Essen bereit war. Erstaunt riss ich meine Augenbrauen hoch, als ich seine Stimme hörte und schaute zu Miss Fairfax. Klang er gerade freudig...?  
Immer noch staunend stand ich auf, als mein Herr das Zimmer verließ und lief zu der alten Dame. Ich sollte mich waschen bevor ich mich an den Tisch setzte, denn ich roch nach Dreck, Pferd und Heu, denn Schweiß gar nicht zu erwähnen.  
"Ich werde mich noch waschen gehen.", sagte ich schnell und verschwand. Vermisste jetzt schon die sanften Klänge, die das Klavier von sich gegeben hatte, als mein Herr auf diesem gespielt hatte. Geschickt rutschte ich das Geländer der Treppe hinunter und lief in die Waschküche, wo ich mich schnell wusch und danach in mein Zimmer stapfte.  
Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, war dieses gesäubert worden, sowie lagen frische Sachen auf meinem Bett. Ein normales blaues Baumwollhemd und eine schlichte braune Hose. Anscheinend hatten sie bemerkt, dass blau meine Lieblingsfarbe war. Grinsend streifte ich es mir über und machte mich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Diesmal brauchte ich mich wenigstens nicht zu beeilen, verstellen oder herausputzen, denn schließlich war es nur mein Herr.  
Ich grinste über den Gedanken und trat in den Speisesaal. Damals hätte ich mir sowas nur erträumen können ordentlich zu essen. Brot war mein Ernährungsmittel gewesen und als mir die vielen Gerüche entgegen schwappten, begann abermals mein Magen zu knurren....

### Überraschung - Miss Fairfax

Ich war doch reichlich verwirrt Mister Lehnsherr bei solch guter Laune anzutreffen, als ich den Kopf durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Türrahmen steckte. Es war lange her gewesen seit ich ihn zuletzt lächeln gesehen hatte, wenn nicht aus Schadenfreude oder Hohn. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Es war ein erfreutes Lächeln. Wäre nicht das Lächeln schon genug gewesen um mich zu überraschen, dann war es seine Einladung ihm zu Tisch zu folgen.  
Ich hätte gern nachgefragt, doch dann verschwand er auch schon. Wollte sich wohl gar nicht erst auf eine Erklärung einlassen. Sicher ich durfte ab und an mit ihm speisen, wenn er alleine war, doch noch nie hatte er seinen Wunsch dermaßen gut gelaunt geäußert. Ich blickte daher fragend zu Charles, der auf dem Klavierhocker saß. Hatten sie zusammen gespielt?  
Jedenfalls erhob er sich dann auch, auf den Wunsch hin sich waschen zu dürfen und ließ mich dann etwas bedröpelt zurück. Ich schmunzelte allerdings nur und schloss dann die Tür, um mich ebenfalls umzuziehen, wie ich es immer zu tun gedachte. Ich hatte mir zur Gewohnheit gemacht mich auf den Abend hin nochmal umzuziehen. Bei Mister Lehnsherr wusste man ja nie genau ob er nicht doch noch spontan Besuch erwartete.  
Nachdem auch ich in frischeren Kleider steckte, ging ich in die Küche und wollte Anna helfen die Speisen reinzubringen, als ich Mister Lehnsherr‘s Stimme hörte.  
„Miss Fairfax?!“ Ich trat also dann ohne Speisen in den Speisesaal.  
„Unterstehen sie sich helfen zu wollen.“, meinte er zu mir und deutete auf einen der freien Plätze, wo auch schon gedeckt war.  
„Wie sie wünschen.“, meinte ich und setzte mich dann hin. Die Tür flog nur einige Sekunden später auf und Charles gesellte sich zu uns.

### Eine unvorhergesehene Einladung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte mich auch noch schnell etwas frisch gemacht, eh ich mich dann in den Saal begeben hatte. Um mich zu beschäftigen zündete ich die Kerzen an und schickte das Dienstmädchen, das dafür eigentlich zuständig gewesen wäre, in die Küche zurück. Als nach einer Weile die beiden noch immer nicht da waren, hatte ich die Vermutung, dass Miss Fairfax noch in der Küche steckte und helfen wollte. Daher brüllte ich auch gleich nach ihr. Und wie ich geahnt hatte, kam sie tatsächlich aus der Küche. Ich machte ihr dann auch gleich klar, dass sie dies heute nicht zu machen brauchte, da sie so zu sagen heute mein Gast war. Als sich die ältere Dame dann zaghaft hingesetzt hatte, kam Charles auch dazu.  
„Da sind sie ja.“, meinte ich nun wieder etwas ernster und zeigte auch auf seinen freien Platz. Eh auch ich mich dann hinsetzte.  
„Es ist schwer einem Angestellten die festgefahrenen Gewohnheiten auszutreiben, wie mir scheint.“, sagte ich während ich meine Serviette über mein Knie schmiss.  
„Nun das ist es in der Tat.“, kam es von Miss Fairfax.  
„Ja da bin ich... Wieso? Haben sie mich vermisst?“, grinste mich Charles dann aber frech an.  
Eine meiner Augenbrauen schnellte nach oben, als er mir eine solch zügellose Antwort gab. Anscheinend animierte ich ihn nun dazu weiterhin frech zu sein. Allerdings fand ich es durchgehend nicht angebracht. Ab und an sicherlich. Aber da ich hier die Stimmung nicht vermiesen wollte, sagte ich dazu nichts. Zumal ich nicht einmal etwas dagegen zu sagen gewusst hätte.  
Als dann alle bei Tisch saßen hob ich mein Weinglas und prostete.  
Ich blieb erst mal etwas stumm und lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden, die mir auch erst seit Kurzem, zu den wichtigsten Personen dieses Hauses geworden waren. Miss Fairfax war es schon immer gewesen, aber bisher hatte ich nichts Vergleichbares in einer männlichen Form gesehen. Charles füllte die fehlende Position aber perfekt. Nur dass ich in ihm nicht einen Vater sah, wie ich Miss Fairfax als eine Art Mutter erkennen konnte. Charles war viel mehr. Er war anders. Ein Freund, ein Bruder…was auch immer. Ich konnte es nicht genau definieren.  
Darüber grübelnd hob ich mein Glas an meine Lippen. Ich hatte ja eigentlich auch noch eine Mitteilung zu machen, weshalb ich Charles auch unbedingt heute bei Tisch haben wollte. Aber auch um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Als er dann geendet hatte, brachten die Dienstboten auch schon den ersten Gang weg und verwöhnten uns mit weiteren kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten.  
„Nun ich wollte euch beiden noch etwas mitteilen und da wir hier so zusammensitzen, bietet sich die Gelegenheit auch gleich an.“, begann ich nun wieder ernster.  
„Ich habe heute Morgen ein Schreiben bekommen, dass für mich und meine Arbeit ziemlich wichtig ist. Mister Shaw und seine Verlobte Miss Frost geben in zwei Tagen einen Ball, zu welchem ich eingeladen wurde.“  
Miss Fairfax sah mich interessiert an, da sie meistens über alles im Bilde sein wollte. Denn jemand musste den anderen hier im Haus doch Klatsch und Tratsch bieten.  
„Und ich habe keine Begleitung. Da ich aber immer aus der Reihe tanze und dies nichts Neues für die gehobene Gesellschaft zu sein scheint, kann ich auch meinen Freund mitnehmen.“ Mein Blick fiel auf Charles, den ich nun genauestens fixierte.  
„Immerhin müssen wir doch das Gerücht, dass meine Tante mit einem Bediensteten gespeist hat weiter verbreiten und bewahrheiten.“  
"Was?!", brachte Charles hervor, nachdem er sich nach meiner Ankündigung am Wein verschluckt hatte.  
„Sind sie sich da ganz sicher?“, fragte er weiter und stellte sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch ab.  
„Ich besitze keine ordnungsgemäße Kleidung... Ich kann ja noch nicht einmal tanzen!“, sprach er schnell weiter.   
Ich hatte mit einer so ähnlichen Reaktion gerechnet. Daher erfreute ich mich, wenn auch gemeiner Weise, etwas daran, wie sich Charles versuchte zu beruhigen. All seine Farbe war wieder aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Auch Miss Fairfax starrte mich unverständlich an. Ich hob eine Hand, bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte. Denn würden nur wieder Warnungen aus ihrem Munde sprudeln, die mich davon abhalten sollten, mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.  
„Ja ich weiß was sie sagen wollen, Miss Fairfax, aber lassen sie mich das Ganze erst einmal erklären, damit der Gute auch wieder zu Luft kommt.“, meinte ich nun hämisch und blickte zu Charles hinüber, der sich versuchte von seinem Hustenanfall zu erholen. Hier war meine Rache für seine Aufmüpfigkeit.  
„Es ist so…“, begann ich also, stemmte meine Ellenbogen auf der Tischkante ab und verschränkte meine Finger ineinander.  
„….ich habe mich schon lange auf keiner Veranstaltung mehr blicken lassen. Mister Shaw leitet ein Unternehmen das dem meinem ziemlich gute Dienste leisten könnte. Was der erste Grund ist, wieso ich seiner Einladung nachkommen werde. Zum anderen ist meine Tante ebenfalls eingeladen und sie wird alles daran setzen die Gerüchte die im Umlauf sind abzustreiten. Dagegen möchte ich ankommen. Und ich möchte Charles einen Einblick gewähren, wie es ist in einer Gesellschaft zu sein. Was ich daran ermüdend finde. Außerdem….“, ich hob einen Finger und nahm mir erst einen Schluck Wein um meine Kehle zu befeuchten.  
„….möchte ich Lady Raven damit überraschen. Schien sie mir doch sehr von unserem Neuzugang angetan.“  
Charles nicht aus den Augen lassend, lauschte ich nun Miss Fairfax Einschreiten.  
„Aber Sir….bei allem Respekt. Was haben sie vor? Mister Xavier ist keiner vom Hofe. Wie gedenken sie das zu erklären?“ Nun lachte ich doch etwas.  
„Auf der Einladung stand, ich solle mit Begleitung erscheinen. Was glauben sie wie viele Frauen auf solchen Veranstaltungen nicht vom Hofe kommen? Da macht es keinen Unterschied, ob ich jemanden aus der höheren Gesellschaft mitbringe oder nicht. Genau so unwichtig ist das Geschlecht oder die Verwandtschaft oder was weiß ich.“, erklärte ich.  
Doch auch das schien sie nicht zufrieden zu stellen. Was ich jedoch auch wieder verständlich fand. Aber ich konnte schlecht meine wahren Absichten raus posaunen. Ich wollte ihn in meiner Nähe haben. Er gab mir Kraft und erinnerte mich immer wieder daran wie wichtig es war auch mein berufliches Ziel zu erreichen. Ja, dieser Mann hatte es geschafft mich in ein zwei Tagen zu stärken. Und diesen Umstand wollte ich nicht mehr missen.  
„Sir, aber….das ist riskant. Was ist mit eurem Ruf? Eurem Ansehen? Und was wird aus Mister Xavier? Wollen sie ihn wie ein Stück Frischfleisch unter die Wölfe werfen?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Glauben sie mir, mein Ruf ist das letzte was mich interessiert. Es geht mir hierbei nur darum zu zeigen, dass auch niedrig gestellte Leute, Menschen sind wie sie und ich.“ Ich blickte zu ihm und sah in diese wunderbar blauen Augen, die wegen seiner Blässe nur noch stärker zu leuchten schienen.  
„Ich habe nicht vor ihn bloßzustellen, keineswegs. Außerdem….denke ich das Mister Xavier gut im Stande ist sich unter den Wölfen zu bewegen.“  
Da war ich mir sicher. Er war Manns genug. Er würde sich zu behaupten wissen, auch ohne schauspielern zu müssen.  
"Sie wissen, dass die geschäftlichen Beziehungen vielleicht meinetwegen nicht gefördert werden können?", fragte er mich offen und lehnte sich etwas zu mir herüber.  
"Wollen sie dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen...?"  
Natürlich wusste ich welche Auswirkungen dies auf meinen Ruf und mein Ansehen hatte. Doch war ich schon bei vielen für meine unschicklichen Taten bekannt. Andere machten Skandale in dem sie sich vielleicht mit vielen Frauen einließen oder zu tief ins Glas sahen. Ich schürte Skandale weil ich mich anders verhielt als alle anderen. Weil ich mir eben nichts gefallen ließ und mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nahm. Und davor scheuchte ich auch nicht zurück.  
Mir war egal was andere von mir hielten. Auch wenn ich durch dieses Auftreten nun vielleicht einen Auftrag verlieren würde, so stünde mir dennoch nichts im Weg. Ich bekam täglich irgendwelche Angebote, Stellenbitten und Reiseangebote. Ob ich nun den einen Auftrag bekam oder nicht, war mir also völlig gleichgültig. Natürlich wäre es von großem Nutzen, wenn sich der Abend geschäftlich zum Guten wenden würde. Aber wenn nicht, wäre das auch nicht weiter schlimm. Ich wollte da nur nicht alleine hin.  
Lange Zeit war ich nicht mehr auf einem Ball gewesen. Jeder würde mich nach meinem Befinden fragen oder nach meinem Vater. Wie ich seinen Tot verkraftete oder wie ich seine Fußstapfen ausfüllte. Ob ich sein Erbe schon zum Fenster hinausgeworfen hätte. All das war prägend und mit der Zeit deprimierend. Ich wollte jemanden bei mir haben, der mir Kraft gab und mich unterstützte.  
Seit Charles hier war, hatte ich das Gefühl dass alles endlich wieder einen Sinn machte und ich neue Energie schöpfen konnte. Das bewies bereits die kleine Neckerei eben im Salon. Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte ich ihn sicher angeschrien oder gar nicht darauf geantwortet. Und jetzt ließ ich mich schon auf seine Späße ein.  
Als er sich zu mir rüber beugte und genauer nachfragte, sah ich ihn an. Fest entschlossen da hin zu gehen. Und zwar mit Stolz erhobenem Haupte.  
Denn ich war stolz auf mich. Auf das was ich geschaffen hatte und ich noch erreichen wollte. Ich war stolz darauf dass ich anders war. Dass ich meine Arbeiter nicht wie Vieh behandelte, sondern wie jeden anderen auch, der mir etwas bedeutete.  
„Was habe ich denn schon zu verlieren?“, meinte ich. Miss Fairfax schaltete sich allerdings erneut ein.  
„Ihren Ruf, den ihres Vaters und ihr Vermögen, Mister Lehnsherr!“, erinnerte sie mich. Ich seufzte.  
„Ich habe mich vielleicht etwas falsch ausgedrückt…..natürlich gebe ich ihnen Recht, Miss Fairfax. Aber ich werde nun ganz sicher nicht den Schwanz einziehen. Zumal ihr es wart die heute meine Antwort zur Post gebracht habt. Ich habe mich entschieden. Nun liegt es an Mister Xavier, ob er sich meiner Entscheidung anschließt.“ Sofort glitten die wachen, besorgten Augen der älteren Dame zu dem Mann zu meiner Linken. Ich wusste sie meinte es nicht böse, sondern war stets besorgt. Nicht um ihre Anstellung oder gar wegen des Vermögens, sondern weil sie fürchtete, dass ich mich in meinen Dummheiten verlor und keinen Sinn mehr dafür entwickelte, was richtig und was falsch war.


	9. Das Kreuz das jeder trägt

### Ansteckendes Lächeln - Charles Francis Xavier

Ein Abendessen, sicher. Ein kurzes Schauspielern, in Ordnung. Aber eine ganze Gesellschaft?  
Das würde ich niemals schaffen. Außerdem müsste ich mir tausende von Beleidigungen anhören, was mich eigentlich nicht aufregte, doch meinen Stolz, der immer wieder gebrochen wurde, hatte ich dann doch noch. Wollte er mich vorführen? Mir so einen Gefallen tun?  
Immer wieder war mein Blick zwischen Miss Fairfax und Herr Lehnsherr hin und hergehuscht. Er hatte komplett seinen Verstand verloren... so dachte ich zumindest. Das konnte nicht wirklich sein ernst sein.  
Ja vielleicht konnte ich mich unter den Wölfen bewegen, doch irgendwann würde der Wolf zubeißen, wenn er in die Enge getrieben wurde. Ich konnte nicht sagen wie lange ich diesen Umstand aushalten würde.  
Ich sah in mein Weinglas und ließ das Getränkt im Glas in meiner Hand kreisen. Als er Raven erwähnt hatte schaute ich ihn nur kurz an. Sie war nett und liebevoll gewesen, doch mir eigentlich völlig egal. Sie hatte nicht einmal meine Anerkennung verdient. Sie hatte sich gegen ihre Tante nicht aufgelehnt... Ich hatte sie so eingeschätzt, doch zu groß war das Ansehen das man bewahren musste. Erst recht für solch eine junge Lady, die in ihrem alter unbedingt heiraten sollte. Dieser zwang war grauenhaft... Gegenüber Frauen nicht gerecht. Wie ich mitbekommen habe, war es Mädchen egal ob sie diesen Mann liebten, wenn er Geld hatte war er in ihren Betten immer willkommen. Ich verabscheute es....  
Ich hoffte Lady Raven würde nicht an solch einen Mann geraten. Sie war eine intelligente Frau. Sie sollte lernen stolz voran zu gehen, nicht ihren Blick abzuwenden. So wie ich es die Jahre getan hatte. Ich scheute oft und doch war ich so wie ich bin. Hatte einige meiner alten Arbeitskollegen beschützt, sie durch den Winter gebracht... lerne nur zu geben... nichts zu bekommen. Und jetzt saß hier ein Mann der mir alles geben konnte. Ich war zögerlich... Hatte gar Angst vor dieser Herausforderung, dieser Entscheidung...  
Ich konnte meinen neuen Herren so weit einschätzen, das er ein nein kaum duldete. Er wusste was ich machen konnte, er wusste, was ich mit ihm machen konnte und doch verlangte er solche Dinge von mir. Aufgaben die kaum für einen Mann wie mich zu bewältigen waren. Wollte er mir das Glück was er mir versprach, aufzwingen? Seufzend rutschte ich ein wenig enger an den Tisch. Ich brauchte nicht versuchen zu diskutieren. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen und diese beinhaltete, dass ich mit ihm in die Stadt musste. Er hatte keine Bedenken wegen seines Ansehens. Kein Bedenken, dass seine Ehre den Bach runter ging.  
Es war komisch, auch wenn ich ihn gerade mal ein paar Tage kannte, wollte ich sein Bestes. Wollte dass es ihm gut ging. Wollte dass er sich wohl fühlte. Wollte sein verspieltes Lächeln sehen...  
Wieder einmal mit meinen eigenen Gedankengängen überfordert schaute ich wieder in mein Glas. Was war nur nicht richtig mit mir... ?  
In seinen Augen hatte ich keine Zweifel gesehen, ich sah Stolz, aber auch ein gewisses Maß an Torheit. Er war fest entschlossen, die Sache durch zuziehen. Für seine Handlungen gerade zu stehen. Er setzte sich für etwas ein, was er vielleicht nie gewinnen konnte. Ihn zum Gespött der Gesellschaft machte. Nach seinen Worten zu urteilen, war er mit Leib und Seele dabei, was mich beeindruckte. Er verdiente Anerkennung und keine Abweisung .  
Ich jedoch war immer noch unsicher. Es erstaunte mich ebenfalls, dass ich selbst entscheiden durfte, ob ich mit wollte. Ich hätte gedacht, er würde ein nein nicht akzeptieren und doch fragte er mich. Ich spürte beider Blicke auf mir. Miss Fairfax würde es nicht gut heißen, aber mein Herr würde wollen dass ich mit komme. Ich seufzte.  
"Es ist ihre Entscheidung, doch brauchen sie jemanden, der dort ihre Angelegenheiten erledigt...", sagte ich ehrlich. Jeder der Herren, hatte meist einen seiner Diener mit auf seinen Reisen, der für sie einige Sachen erledigten. Hier würde es nicht anders sein, doch ich war immer noch etwas unsicher, was den Ball betraf.  
Ich hatte nie eine gute Erziehung genossen, konnte nur gut das nachmachen wie sich die anderen verhielten. Ich schaute kurz zu Miss Fairfax und dann zu Mister Lehnsherr, denn schließlich hatte ich meine Zustimmung gegeben, was mich selbst ein wenig verwunderte. Bei Hennrics hätte ich mich komplett gewehrt, wäre wahrscheinlich weg gelaufen. Aber Herr Lehnsherr war anders. Verhielt sich anders. Inständig hoffte ich nur, dass ich niemanden meiner alten Sippschaft dort antreffen würde, denn dann wurde das ganze sehr unschön.  
„Äh….Charles…“, begann Erik vorsichtig und legte sein Kinn in seine Hand.  
„Ich möchte sie als meinen Gast mitnehmen, nicht als meinen Fußabtreter.“, stellte er dann auch gleich klar. Gedanklich hatte ich es mir eigentlich so hingelegt, dass ich mit mir im Reinen war, was bedeutete... Ich kam als Dienstbote mit und nicht als einen Gast. Als er sagte, dass ich es falsch verstanden hatte und er es richtig stellte, seufzte ich leicht.  
„Na schön. Sehen sie es an wie sie möchten, aber sie haben mir nun zugesagt, also werden sie mich auch begleiten.“, meinte er lächelnd und haute kurz auf den Tisch.   
„Kommen wir also zu ihrer kleinen Problematik.“, fuhr er weiter fort, während er sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob.  
„Sie sagten sie können nicht tanzen?“  
Es war also beschlossene Sache. Ich würde mit nach London fahren. Wie es dort wohl war? Ich war noch nie wo anders gewesen, als auf dem Hof von Hennrics. Jetzt war ich bei Herrn Lehnsherr; es war so vollkommen anders. Wie würde also London auf mich wirken? Diese vielen Menschen... diese vielen Gedanken die ich lesen würde...  
Geschockt hielt ich inne, als ich gerade mein Glas erheben wollte. Ich beherrschte meine Gabe noch nicht. Sowie jetzt machte sie sich nicht bemerkbar, als wenn ich ein ganz normaler Mensch war, aber was würde passieren, wenn sie sich mitten auf einer belebten Straße selbstständig machte? So viele Eindrücke, Gedanken und Gefühle die auf mich ein stürzen würden. Könnte ich diese überhaupt bewältigen...? Ihnen aus dem Weg gehen?  
Angst überkam mich, hörte im ersten Moment meinen Herren gar nicht zu, sondern starrte weiter in mein Glas, welches ich immer noch in den Händen hielt. Ich wusste wenn ich diese Gabe nicht in den Griff bekommen würde, würde ich eingehen. Die Gefühle der anderen wollte ich nicht wissen. Wollte ihre Gedanken nicht lesen, nur wenn ich es wollte, nicht wann meine Gabe es wollte. Ich blinzelte kurz und schaute dann verwirrt auf...  
"Was?", fragte ich ungeschickt und biss mir dann auf die Lippe.  
"Entschuldigen Sie Sir... Was hatten sie mich gerade gefragt?", wiederholte ich meine Frage wieder höflicher und schaute ihn an. Setzte mein Glas an und trank dann einen Schluck. Vielleicht sollte ich mich dort betrinken, dann war es mir egal was ich in den Köpfen der anderen anstellte.  
„Habe ich sie überfordert?“, fragte er mich schon fast amüsiert und entblößte seine Zähne, als er lächelte.  
Miss Fairfax war seit der Diskussion still geworden und schien auch recht müde zu sein. Aber immerhin hielt sie sich noch wacker auf dem Stuhl.  
„Meine Frage lautete, ob sie nicht tanzen können. Das hatten sie doch erwähnt, ist es nicht so?“, stellte er nochmal seine Frage und schob dann seinen leeren Teller weg, eh er dann nach seinem Weinglas griff.  
„Nun da auf solchen Veranstaltungen getanzt wird, werden sie wohl nicht türmen können.“   
Man merkte ihm an das ihm dieses Gespräch sehr zusagte, daher schwieg ich und schaute ihn weiter an. Ich merkte das dort noch mehr kam.  
„Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen, wir haben noch zwei Tage. In zwei Tagen kann man erstaunliche Dinge lernen. Da sich das Nötigste aufs Tanzen und Umgangsformen beschränken, werden sie sich in den zwei Tagen außerordentlich gut schlagen.“, davon schien er überzeugt. Ich senkte wieder meinen Blick.  
Wie wollte er mir in zwei Tagen so viel beibringen? Man musste so viel beachten, was die Sitten und Gebräuche der edlen Herren betraf. Wie man sich bewegen musste, wann es angebracht war eine Gewisse Geste zu vollbringen. Mein Kopf schwirrte jetzt schon und doch war ich bereit für diese Aufgabe. Nur mit dem Tanzen hatte ich meine Zweifel. Tanzen lag mir nicht besonders, zumindest bin ich bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich damit konfrontiert worden.  
„Reiten und Klavierspielen, ist noch nicht von Belang. Daher widmen wir uns lieber den beiden wichtigeren Fähigkeiten.“, sprach er, schaute mich dann aber durch dringlich an, was mich erst stutzen ließ.  
Ja wie ich erwähnte hatte ich keinen Schimmer vom Tanzen. Zumindest nicht vom Standardtanz, der schwieriger war, als alle anderen Bewegungen. Als er mich jedoch belustigt anschaute, musste ich automatisch mit lächeln. Er hatte ein äußerst ansteckendes Lachen. Es war sympathisch aber auch sehr ehrlich, auch wenn er sich gerade vielleicht über mich amüsierte. Er hatte zum ersten Mal so gelacht und es gefiel mir, wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war. Dieser Mann verwirrte einen nur noch mehr und ich musste aufpassen, dass ich ihm nicht zu schnell vertraute. Denn ich wusste wie schnell man in eine Ecke geworfen wurde, wie Müll...  
„Unser kleines Geheimnis werden wir auch noch in den Griff bekommen.“  
Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich die Gedanken von Erik auffing und wunderte mich, wie das jetzt wieder geschehen konnte, denn von Miss Fairfax ging nichts aus, aber seine Stimme halte in meinem Kopf wieder. Ich schaute ihn abermals an und lächelte schräg.  
Nun brachten die Dienstboten bereits das Dessert und Kaffee. Miss Fairfax entschuldigte sich allerdings schon vorher, da sie sich heute zu viel verausgabt hatte und gedenke früher schlafen zu gehen. Miss Fairfax erhob sich schließlich und ich tat es ihr sofort nach.  
„Gute Nacht, Miss Fairfax.“, sagte Mister Lehnsherr, stand auf um die ältere Dame vom Tisch zu lassen.  
"Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nacht.", sagte ich ebenfalls höflich und senkte meinen Kopf leicht.  
"Bitte richten sie dem Koch aus, das das essen abermals sehr gut geschmeckt hat.", sprach ich dann schnell weiter. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie lange sich Mister Lehnsherr noch mit mir unterhalten wollte. Die ältere Dame lächelte sanft und verschwand schließlich. Langsam ließ ich mich wieder auf meinen Platz sinken und schaute zu meinen Herren herüber.  
"Sind sie sich sicher, dass wir das alles in zwei Tagen hinbekommen können Sir?", fragte ich ihn offen. Ich konnte schließlich nicht alles erledigen. Ich musste an meine Arbeiten denken, die ich hier zu machen hatte. Sollte ich sie vernachlässigen? Oder sollte ich nach diesen, immer zu ihm zum Unterricht kommen? So viele Fragen waren offen….

### Abgemacht - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Wenigstens lächelte er mich an. Das war doch schon mal was. Ich war mir sicher, dass er sich hervorragend schlagen würde. Kaum hatte uns dann Miss Fairfax verlassen, fragte er auch schon nach ob das in zwei Tagen zu schaffen wäre. Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und strich mir über das stoppelige, aber gepflegte Kinn.  
„Gewiss doch. Wenn wir die beiden Tage auch intensiv nutzen.“, meinte ich und sah ihn an. Konnte schon in seinen Augen erkennen dass es ihm nicht Recht war, wenn er seine Arbeiten vernachlässigen musste.  
„Ich gebe ihnen hiermit meine Erlaubnis sich ausschließlich die nächsten beiden Tage mit diesen Dingen zu beschäftigen und ihre eigentliche Arbeit erst wieder nach dem Ereignis aufzunehmen.“, sprach ich also aus, damit er sich diesbezüglich keine Gedanken mehr machen brauchte.  
„Ich habe den größten Teil meiner Arbeit auch erledigt und somit Zeit mich um sie zu kümmern. Da ich ihnen ja eigentlich so wie so Unterricht bieten wollte, sei es nun fürs Reiten oder fürs Tanzen, beanspruchen sie die Zeit sowie so dafür.“, schmunzelte ich und griff nach meinem Glas. Nachdem ich mir einen Schluck genehmigt hatte, sah ich ihn ernst an.  
„Hören sie Charles…..ich weiß dass ihnen das hier alles sehr suspekt vorkommen mag, doch meine wahre Absicht liegt darin, ihnen ein komfortables Leben zu ermöglichen. Ihnen Fertigkeiten beizubringen und sie unter die richtigen Leute zu bringen, damit sie, wenn sie den Wunsch verspüren mich zu verlassen, nie mehr ein Leben in Armut oder im Diensten eines Unholds stehen müssen.“, gab ich ihm nun die Antwort auf die er schon heute Nachmittag gewartet hatte, bevor wir zu Tisch gekommen waren.  
„Das habe ich mit all meinen Angestellten so geregelt und werde auch bei ihnen keine Ausnahme machen. Wie sie sehen, haben jedoch nicht alle das Bedürfnis verspürt zu gehen.“ Ich wollte so viele dieser Menschen von den schändlichen Straßen dieser Stadt holen und ihnen das Leben bieten was sie verdient hatten.  
„Falls sie sich jedoch gänzlich unwohl in meiner Gegenwart fühlen oder nicht den Wunsch verspüren mich auf diesen Anlass zu begleiten, steht es ihnen natürlich frei sich zu äußern. Und danach zu verlangen, was sie zu erstreben versuchen.“  
"Ich habe ihnen mein Wort gegeben, also werde ich es auch halten, doch hätte ich eine Bitte. Ich möchte das Lesen lernen..." Sein Blick war weiterhin ernst auf mich gerichtet.  
Zufrieden, dass auch er sich nun einsichtlich zeigte und sich darauf einließ, sah ich ihn an, als er sein Wort an mich richtete. Ich schmunzelte etwas über seine Einfachheit, doch nicht aus Hohn. Eher aus Gefallen. Ich konnte viel mehr mit Leuten etwas anfangen, die sich bescheiden gaben und nicht mit Selbstdarstellung und Stolz um sich warfen.  
„Ist das ihr einziger Wunsch?“, fragte ich nach, strich mir dabei immer wieder über mein Kinn. Eine Geste die ich leider nicht ablegen konnte. Das tat ich immer wenn ich jemanden studierte, den ich interessant fand.  
„Glauben sie mir, Charles – in einem Jahr, werden sie alles perfekt beherrschen. Lesen, Schreiben, Tanzen, Reiten und etliche Wortgewandten. Naja…vielleicht auch etwas mehr…je nachdem wie geschickt sie sich anstellen. Aber da ich nicht der Meinung bin, dass sie Schwierigkeiten haben werden, schaffen sie es sicher in einem Jahr. Falls sie vor haben so lange bei mir zu verweilen.“ Nun senkte ich meine Hand und stand auf. Ich war die Gespräche mit ihm noch lange nicht müde, nur fand ich könnten wir uns in weit aus bequemerem Umfeld wohler fühlen.  
„Begleiten sie mich doch in den Salon und trinken noch eine Tasse Tee mit mir. Ich habe mich für ihre Hilfe, bezüglich meines ungeschickten Falls vom Pferd, noch gar nicht erkenntlich zeigen können.“, erinnerte ich ihn daran. Aber sicher würde er gleich mit weiteren Protesten kommen, so bescheiden wie dieser Mann war. Das war beinahe unglaublich. Doch in Anbetracht seiner Geschichte, war das nicht weiter verwunderlich. Hennrics war einer der bösartigsten Menschen die ich kannte. Da blieben nicht viele Momente, die einem mit Stolz erfüllen konnten, wenn man seine Sache gut gemacht hatte.  
„Sagen sie mir werter Freund, welche Tätigkeiten sie bei Hennrics abgesehen von der Totschufterei im Garten und Hof, ausführen mussten?“, fragte ich nun etwas zurückhaltender mit meiner Wortwahl. Ich ging noch nicht ganz genau darauf ein, doch interessierte mich eine Frage doch. Da ich so einiges über diesen Unhold gehört hatte. Bisher erwiesen sich die Gerüche, laut den Erzählungen Charles‘ als wahr.

### Das Kreuz das jeder trägt - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich hatte ihm gezeigt das ich entschlossen war und keinen Rückzieher machen würde. Er hatte mich mit Absicht von meiner Arbeit frei gestellt und doch wusste ich das ich gegenüber den Anderen ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen würde. Wenn ich Zeit finden würde, würde ich den Anderen helfen und versuchen sie in ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen. Ich wusste, dass sie auch ohne mich klar kommen würden, denn das taten sie ja vorher auch, aber ich hatte meine Arbeiten zugeteilt bekommen. Sie verließen sich auf mich. Später sollte ich nochmals mit Miss Fairfax sprechen und sie fragen was sie von dem Ganzen hielt. Nach ihren Äußerungen zu urteilen, war sie strikt dagegen, dass ich mitgehen solle und doch hatte sie sich nicht weiter aufgelehnt. Ganz gewiss würde ich sie morgen darauf ansprechen. Innerlich grinste ich wieder, denn irgendwie konnte ich mir die alte Dame mit Sorge im Gesicht schon vorstellen.  
Interessiert schaute ich ihn an. Ein Jahr? Ich würde alles in einem Jahr lernen können. Im Moment konnte ich es mir nicht vorstellen, denn es gab so viele Schriften, so viel Buchstaben - wusste ich noch nicht, das es gar nicht so viele waren - und Schritte, die ich noch nicht alle beherrschte. Ich kannte mich nicht in der Gesellschaft aus, wusste nicht welche Gepflogenheiten es gaben. Welche Gesetzte ich befolgen musste, um in der Gesellschaft aufrecht zu stehen. Jeden seiner Arbeitnehmer, wie er es wahrscheinlich ausdrücken würde, konnten freiwillig gehen, doch niemand tat es. Niemand ging in die Stadt um sein Glück zu probieren. Lag es daran das mein Herr so gütig war?  
Als Herr Lehnsherr, vorschlug noch in den Salon zu gehen, stand ich auf und nickte schließlich. Es war meine Strafe heute. Hatte er doch gesagt, das ich erst gehen durfte, wenn er es mir sagte. Ich sah es eher nicht als Strafe an, denn ich mochte seine Unterredung mit mir. Auch wenn ich es wahrscheinliche nie offen zugeben würde.  
"Bitte erlauben sie mir dann aber noch einen der Kräutertee's zu holen, den ich ihnen heute früh zubereitet habe. Sie müssten mittlerweile schon wieder Schmerzen haben, denn ihr Fuß wird einige Tage brauchen um vollständig zu genesen. Es war schließlich meine Schuld, dass sie vom Pferd gefallen sind."  
Was ja auch stimmte, wenn ich ihm meine Fähigkeiten auf dem "Boden" gezeigt hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal umgefallen. So war es leider nicht... Er stürzte stattdessen vom Pferd.  
„Machen sie sich keine Mühe, heute seid ihr mein Gast, das kann doch auch Anna übernehmen.“, meinte er ruhig.  
Fragend schaute ich ihn an, doch als er mich nach meinen Aufgaben bei Hennrics befragte, sah ich doch lieber wieder zu Boden. Wenn man es so nahm, war jeder das Mädchen für alles, doch bevorzugte mich Hennrics im Garten, wegen meiner frechen Zunge. So konnte ich ihm nicht über den Mund fahren und mich bekam keiner seiner Freunde zu Gesicht . Er holte mich nur herein, wenn sie Unterhaltung brauchten. Ich hatte mich dagegen gewehrt... natürlich wusste ich manchmal nicht was passiert war, denn Hennrics hatte oft sein Personal mit anderen Dingen gefügig gemacht. Mir passierte es zum Glück nicht oft, denn ich war draußen. Ich fragte mich immer noch warum ich nie früher geflohen war...  
Aus Angst?  
Ja... ich glaubte es war aus Angst.  
Die Angst, dass ich den nächsten Wutanfall von ihm nicht überleben würde. Vor zwei Tagen wäre es vielleicht der Fall gewesen, wenn ich mich nicht gewehrt hätte. Völlig in Gedanken sah ich wieder einfach nur nach unten und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Herr Lehnsherr eine Antwort erwartete.   
Innerlich mit mir ringend schaute ich wieder auf, blickte fest in seinen Augen.  
"Ich war viel draußen, konnte er doch mein loses Mundwerk nicht ertragen. Ich hatte mich um die Tiere gekümmert, die auf der Weide grasten. Die Beete... Sein Garten war ihm nicht wichtig, doch hielten wir auch diesen in Stand. Ich war zur Belustigung der jungen Herren da, wenn sie abends zu viel von dem süßen Wein getrunken hatten. An einiges kann ich mich nicht erinnern...", sprach ich nachdenklich.  
"Ich wachte meistens irgendwo auf...", schulterzuckend stand ich auf und lief zu Herr Lehnsherr, um ihm meine Schulter zum Laufen anzubieten. Ich zeigte keinen Schmerz, ich wollte kein Mitgefühl, denn was passiert war, ist passiert... Es würde mich mein Leben lang prägen. Ich würde immer wieder zusammenzucken wen ich eine Peitsche hören würde, doch das konnte ich nicht ändern.  
Zu gerne würde ich es...  
Nur kurz die Zeit zurück drehen... aber wenn ich das machen würde, hätte ich dann den Mann der sich neben mir befand getroffen? Innerlich musste ich schmunzeln. Was hatte ich nur für Gedanken? Es waren Gedanken eines Träumers, eines Narren...  
„Sie kommen mir ja schon beinahe vor wie Miss Fairfax. Aber danke.“, sagte er.  
Er hatte meine Schulter angenommen und wir gingen beide in den Salon, wo er es sich gestern noch mit Lady Raven bequem gemacht hatte.  
Ja, ich war heute Abend sein Gast und doch hatte ich immer das Bedürfnis etwas für ihn tun zu müssen, war ich es doch gar nicht gewohnt still in einem Sessel zu sitzen. Seufzend ließ ich mich in diesen fallen. Ich fühlte mich unbrauchbar und doch wurde ich gebraucht. Ich hatte das Gefühl das Mister Lehnsherr jemanden brauchte mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte. Waren die anderen nicht gut genug? Oder redeten sie einfach nicht mit ihm? Ich wusste darauf keine Antwort.  
Ich hörte von Miss Fairfax, dass es im Winter sehr leise und ruhig in den Gemäuern war. Verständlich ... Der Winter machte jeden träge, doch ich kannte es nicht das es ruhig war.  
Hennrics hatte im Winter die meisten Veranstaltungen gegeben. Fast jeden Abend waren Gäste geladen, die bewirtet werden mussten. Hier sah es ganz anders aus, so vermutete ich.  
Er hatte Anna darum geben uns einen Tee zu machen. Mit schlechtem Gewissen schaute ich ihr nach, doch wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte, hätte mich mein Herr davon abgehalten es selbst zu tun. Er hielt mich allgemein anscheinend gerne von meiner Arbeit ab.  
Innerlich grinste ich wieder. Ich sah ihn an und merkte wie es hinter seiner Stirn begann zu arbeiten. Ich hatte ihm gesagt was ich wusste und doch lag ihm immer noch etwas auf dem Herzen.   
Anna trat schließlich wieder ein und brachte uns den Tee, ich bedankte mich freundlich und sah wieder zu Herrn Lehnsherr rüber. Er griff nach seiner Tasse und äußerte sich kurz:  
„Sie können sich also teilweise an nichts erinnern….?“  
„Nun….wie soll ich meine Frage nur korrekt formulieren?“  
Verwundert schaute ich ihn an, doch als er seine nächsten Sätze mit Bedacht wählte, versteifte sich mein Körper.  
„Ich möchte nicht zu forsch erscheinen, doch gestatten sie mir die Frage…..In ihrem wachen Zustand….hat er sie zu etwas gezwungen, das jeden Glauben an Anstand und Benehmen vergessen ließ? Hat er sie zu etwas gezwungen, um ihm fleischliche Freude zu bereiten?“, sprach er vorsichtig aus und ich wusste genau was er meinte und doch schrie alles in mir danach, ihm nichts zu sagen. Konnte ich es doch nicht in Worte fassen... Nachdem ich meine Fähigkeiten erlangt hatte, wusste ich später alles wieder. Ich wurde wach und alle Bilder sausten vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Ich wusste das ich geschrien hatte... sogar Tränen waren mir übers Gesicht gelaufen. Die Tat hatte ich nicht mitbekommen und doch traf mich danach die Erkenntnis viel schlimmer...  
Ich sah auf, hatte seine Zurückhaltung in seiner Stimme gehört und das hatte mich veranlasst aufzustehen.  
Ich konnte über die Sache nicht reden, das konnte niemand von uns. Denn jeder hatte sein eigenes Kreuz zu tragen.  
Langsam trat ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm meine Finger an die Schläfe. Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich. Wenn ich jemanden berührte, konnte ich bessere Verbindung zu ihm auf nehmen. Ich wusste ich konnte es auch ohne, doch das beherrschte ich noch nicht. Die Fähigkeit spielte mir dahingehend immer noch Streiche, doch durch die Berührung konnte ich sie einigermaßen lenken.  
Das was er fragte, konnte ich nicht aussprechen, wollte ich auch nicht. Doch ich konnte ihm Bilder schicken. Es war leichter für mich... denn diese Bilder hatte ich immer und immer wieder gesehen....


	10. Mitgefühl

### Berührung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Einiges blieb sehr schleierhaft was er mir da erzählte und wollte mir so gar nicht gefallen. Allerdings stieß man bei mir nur durch die bloße Erwähnung dieses Mannes, auf Missgunst. Dennoch wollte ich wissen was dieser Unhold mit seinen Angestellten machte. Damit ich auch beginnen konnte gegen ihn zu agieren. Ich hoffte inständig ihn auf dem Ball anzutreffen, nur um ihm meine Meinung der Abneigung entgegen schleudern zu können und zu zeigen, dass es Charles bei mir nun sehr viel besser hatte. Mein Kiefer spannte sich an, als ich an ihn dachte. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dies von Angestellten hörte. Nicht nur Hennrics schien sich einer Droge zu bedienen, die gefügig machte.  
Ich wusste es war eines der schlimmsten Themen die ich mir hatte aussuchen können, aber ich wollte Gewissheit haben. Nur so konnte ich mir Hennrics auch vornehmen. Ihn für seine Taten bluten lassen.  
Ich wartete mit gemischten Gefühlen auf seine Antwort. Ich ließ ihm Zeit und auch Freiraum. Wie beinahe erwartet, stand er dann auf. Sofort nahm ich meinen Fuß vom Kissen und wollte mich ebenfalls, mit tausend Entschuldigungen auf den Lippen erheben.  
„Verzeiht, ich wollte nicht zu aufdringlich sein…..“, aber wider meiner Erwartung ging er nicht in Richtung Tür, sondern kam auf mich zu. Mehr als nur überrascht ließ ich mich zurück in den Sessel plumpsen. Mit starrem Blick, sah ich ihn an. Konnte in diesem Gesicht erkennen, dass sein roter Mund niemals die Taten die er erlebt haben musste in Worte fassen konnte. Ich sah allein den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Unwillkürlich musste ich hart schlucken.  
Bei seiner Berührung, dämmerte es mir erst, was er damit beabsichtigte. Doch eh ich etwas sagen konnte, schossen Bilder in meinen Kopf, von denen ich niemals erwartet hätte, sie so erleben zu müssen.  
Grauenvolle Bilder….  
Bilder der Qual, der Angst, des Hasses….  
Auch wenn meine Augen weit aufgerissen waren, zeigte sich in meinem Gesicht nichts anderes als pure Härte. Mein Kiefer war angespannt, meine Hand hatte ich fest zu einer Faust geformt und ich merkte wie das Metall um mich herum zu summen begann. Die Abneigung die ich für Hennrics verspürte steigerte sich ins Unermessliche.  
Und so schnell wie die Bilder gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Alles was ich dann noch sah, war das von Schmerz gepeinigte Gesicht des Mannes, dessen Erinnerungen ich grade gesehen hatte.  
Einige Sekunden vergingen und niemand sagte oder rührte sich. Das Metall hatte seinen summenden Klang nun auch wieder abgelegt. Es regierte zu stark auf meine Empfindungen. Wut und Schmerz waren die beiden Regungen, die am gefährlichsten ausschlugen. Auch wenn ich es gar nicht wollte. Doch das war jetzt nicht von Belang.  
Ich hatte die grauenhaftesten Bilder gesehen, die man einem jungen Mann in der Form hatte antun können. Mein Mund war mit einem mal staubtrocken geworden und ich bemühte mich den dicken Kloß in meinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken.  
Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, stützte ich mich ab und stand auf. Den protestieren Schmerz in meinem Fuß völlig ignorierend. Mein Bild von diesem Mann hatte sich verändert. In ein noch sehr viel zerschlageneres und traurigeres Bild, als ich es eh schon von ihm gehabt hatte.  
Und ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, ließ ich mich alleine durch ein Gefühl leiten. Mitleid. Ich schlang meine Arme um den zierlichen Körper Charles‘. Hielt ihn fest, aber immer noch mit geziemten Abstand, damit er sich daraus hätte befreien könne, wenn er es wollte.  
Erfüllt von Schmerz und bodenloser Wut auf dieses Monster, schloss ich die Augen. Versuchte das was ich gesehen hatte zu verdrängen. Nicht aber zu vergessen. Denn Hennrics sollte seine gerechte Strafe noch erhalten.  
Wortlos hielt ich ihn also in meinen Armen. Versuchte ihm Zuflucht und Schutz zu bieten. Ihm dies zu vermitteln. Wenn er sie haben wollte.  
Ich wusste nicht was mich geritten hatte. Ich hatte all meine Gepflogenheiten über Bord geworfen, als ich ihn da stehen sah, seine Geschichte in den Kopf gesandt bekam. Und ihn schließlich einfach umarmt.  
Etwas dass ich mir nicht erlauben durfte.  
Es nicht konnte. Und doch hatte ich es getan, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.  
Ich fand erst wieder zu mir zurück als er mich von sich schob. Ich blickte ihn entschuldigend an, hörte die Worte die mit so viel Schmerz ausgedrückt aus seinem Munde kam. Ich blickte sofort zu Boden und bereute mein überstürztes Handeln in gewisser Weise auch. Ich war ihm zu nahe getreten.  
"Ich möchte kein Mitleid von ihnen... Für sie mag es schlimm gewesen sein... das war es auch... doch es hatte mein Leben geprägt... mich gestärkt... mir gezeigt, wie Menschen sein konnten... In ihrer ganze Grausamkeit. ", sagte er verbittert.  
"Die Leute können mich anschreien, mich schlagen und zu Boden werfen, doch ich weiß wie es ist ganz unten zu sein. Deswegen kann es doch nur nach oben gehen, weiter nach unten geht es doch nicht mehr..."  
Sicher er hatte Recht was er da von sich gab und doch war es nicht schön auf diese Art und Weise das Leben kennenlernen zu müssen.  
„Verzeiht….“, gab ich nun etwas kleinlaut von mir. Suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die mein unüberlegtes Handeln rechtfertigten.  
"Meinen sie nicht, das sie gegenüber eines einfachen Mannes jetzt zu viel Gefühle entgegen bringen...", kam wieder ein freche Antwort von ihm. Wüsste ich nicht was er durchgemacht hatte, dann hätte ich wohl nicht erkannt, dass er solche Sätze nur als Ablenkung von seiner eigenen Person aussprach.  
Als ich wieder aufblickte, erkannte ich die einzelne Träne, bevor er sie von seinem weißen Gesicht wischte.  
Ich schluckte hart.  
Überforderte mich diese Situation doch ungemein. Erneut setzte ich nochmal an und versuchte mein Verhalten mit einigen Worten - die wohl niemals an das Gefühl der Scham herankommen würden, welches in mir aufstieg – zu erklären.  
„Ich entschuldige mich viel Mals…..sie haben Recht. Mein Verhalten ist unentschuldbar, viel zu überstürzt. Ohne an sie zu denken, bin ich in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen, wozu ich absolut nicht das Recht hatte, vermag ich noch so einen hohen Posten zu beziehen.“, sagte ich nun wieder etwas gefasster und trat auch einen Schritt zurück.  
„Ich wollte damit bloß meine….meine Anteilnahme ausdrücken, mochte sie noch so überstürzt gewesen sein, drückte sie meine volle Trauer und mein Entsetzen aus.“  
Ich sah nun wieder zu Boden und begann meine Hände ineinander zu verschränken. Eh ich einmal tief einatmete und auch meinen Körper wieder straffte. Gehörte es doch nicht zu mir solch Gefühle zu zeigen, mich zu sehr in Geschichten anderer hineinzuversetzen. Da hatte er absolut Recht behalten. Ich hatte eindeutig zu viele Gefühle gezeigt. Doch würde ich lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass dies nicht mehr vorkäme. Ich würde immer mit den Menschen mitfühlen, die grausames erlebt hatten. Selbst wenn ich niemals solch schändliche Taten am eigenen Leibe erfahren hatte, so wusste ich dennoch wie ihnen zu Mute sein musste. Nur vergaß ich dabei oft die verschiedenen Charaktere. Was zu solch peinliche Szenarien wie eben jener Moment führte.  
„Vergeben sie mir, Charles.“, stammelte ich erneut und ging zum Sessel zurück um mich darin niederzulassen.  
„Ebenso wie meine taktlose Frage danach. Ich habe sie beinahe dazu gedrängt mir ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Das war unüberlegt und unsensibel von mir.“  
Ich wusste dass ich mal wieder den Vogel abgeschossen hatte. Mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen war. Das passierte mir leider öfters, wenn es darum ging Gefühle zu verstehen, sie nachzuvollziehen. Ich war immer sehr gefasst und versuchte meine Gefühle niemandem zu offenbaren, doch in solchen Momenten fiel es mir schwer, da ich mich zu sehr in deren Geschichte verfing. Weil ich vielleicht eine eigene so harte erlebt hatte.  
Nachdenklich strich ich über meinen linken Unterarm, erkannte es aber dann doch rechtzeitig und wechselte meine Sitzposition. Charles war ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Ein sehr gutherziger Mann. Hatte ich deshalb so sehr übertrieben?  
Das passte absolut gar nicht zu mir. Ich war sonst immer so kalt wie nur irgend möglich. Aber im Sinne des Anstandes, welches mir Erlaubte doch Anteilnahme zu zeigen. Doch nicht persönlich zu werden. Und das war definitiv zu persönlich geworden.  
„Wenn sie den Wunsch verspüren zu gehen, sind sie hiermit aus dem Dienste entlassen. Sie dürfen wieder frei über ihre Zeit verfügen.“

### Drückende Stille - Charles Francis Xavier

Seine Umarmung war warmherzig, seine Arme hielten mich und doch hatte ich in seine Schulter gelächelt. Innerlich seufzte ich über diesen Verlust...  
Warum...? Ich hatte seine Umarmung irgendwie gemocht...  
Ich wollte nicht weinen... Hatte ich es doch schon lange nicht mehr, denn ich schaffte alles. Schaffte alles alleine, brauchte niemanden und doch war ich jemanden begegnet der genauso einsam war. Der seine eigene Geschichte hatte. Ich hatte nur Bruchteile seiner Vergangenheit gesehen, doch schon seit jungen Jahren wurde er immer wieder mit seinem Vater verglichen. Ich konnte mir dieses Gefühl nicht vorstellen, doch diese Last die man trug musste unbegreiflich schwer sein.  
Immer wieder kämpfte dieser Mann gegen die Vorurteile der Gesellschaft an. Immer wieder zeigte er ihnen, das seine Diener auch nur Menschen waren. Die Gesellschaft verachtete ihn nur dafür und doch blieb er stark.  
Er hatte genauso wie ich seine Eltern früh verloren, musste danach auf eine Jungenschule, wo er die Gesetzte des Hofes gelehrt bekommen hatte. Diese Schule war sehr streng. Es muss oft etwas vorgefallen sein, was ihn sehr viel Kummer bereitete.  
An dieser Stelle sah ich nichts... Auch an einigen anderen Stellen... Wir beide hatten unser eigenes Schicksal zu tragen unser eigenes Leben auf den Rücken, wie einen großen Stein, den wir nicht absetzten konnte. Niemand half uns diesen zu tragen, niemand zeigte uns den Weg, in welche Richtung wir mussten um diesen los zu werden...  
Traurig und doch fest schaute ich ihn an. Man hörte nur das knistern des Kamins.  
Er war beruhigend ... Ich hoffte ich hatte ihn mit meiner Geste nicht beleidigt...  
Stück für Stück hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sich eine Freundschaft zwischen uns entwickelt hatte, auch wenn wir uns gerade mal beachtliche 2 Tage kannten und doch hatten wir mehr gemeinsam obwohl uns Welten trennten. Er wollte mich in seine Welt führen, zu den Menschen die nur Verachtung gegenüber ihren Dienern hegten und doch zeigte mir mein neuer Herr ganz andere Seiten, wie man diese behandeln konnte. Vor anderen Gästen wahrte er sein Gesicht. Hatte aber nie jemanden wirklich bestraft, so wie man sich erzählte. Wie gesagt die Mädchen in diesem Haus redeten sehr viel und sehr gern...  
Es würde nie einfach für ihn werden und doch stand er für seine Sache ein. Brachte mir Gefühle entgegen, die ich nie kennengelernt habe.  
Mitleid... ich mochte diesen Blick nicht... Schon damals verabscheute ich diesen Blick.  
Seiner war ehrlich, was es nur noch schmerzvoller machte, diesem zu widerstehen. Seufzend senkte ich meinen Blick und stand einfach nur da...  
War er wütend...? Schaute er mich verächtlich an...?  
Ich traute mich nicht in seine Augen zu schauen...  
Wie schlimm auch gerade unsere Vermittlung, unserer Anteilnahme einander gegenüber war, musste ich doch etwas schmunzeln, als sich mein eigener Herr bei mir entschuldigte.  
Ich sah Bedauern in seinen Augen, mir diese Frage gestellt zu haben und auch das er mir körperlich zu nahe getreten war. Ich hatte es nicht als sehr schlimm empfunden. Ich konnte nur das Mitleid in seinen Augen nicht ertragen, das er mir zeigte. Jetzt sah ich wieder diese Entschlossenheit. Mit meinem eigenen Witz hatte ich ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt. Ich verspürte ein wenig Reue, doch nahm es hin. Nichts sollte ihn so aus der Fassung bringen.  
Immer wieder versuchte er sich zu erklären und setzte sich schließlich wieder hin. Nur flüchtig hatte er sich über den linken Unterarm gestrichen, ganz in Gedanken und doch machte es mich stutzig. Kurz hob ich eine meiner Augenbrauen, doch beließ es dabei. Auch wenn er mich gedrängt hatte, so wollte ich es nicht bei ihm tun. Es war nicht einmal ein wirkliches Drängen gewesen, eher eine höfliche Bitte. Gar eine Unterredung meiner Persönlichkeit. Er wollte alles von mir erfahren. Ich würde ihn später danach fragen, wieso er das gemacht hatte.  
Sein Körper hatte sich gestraft und zeigten nun wieder den stolzen Mann den ich vor einigen Tagen kennengelernt hatte.  
Er sagte mir ich könne gehen, doch ich setzte mich in meinen Sessel und trank einen Schluck von meinem Tee. Ich sollte ihn noch etwas ablenken, schließlich war ich es, der ihn verwirrt zurück ließ.  
"Wie haben sie bemerkt das sie diese Fähigkeit haben?", fragte ich also einfach interessiert.  
"Doch nicht im Zirkus...", witzelte ich wieder und lehnte mich zurück um ihn offen anzuschauen.   
Von meinem Kummer war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht ob es einer meiner schlechten oder guten Eigenschaften war, meine Gefühle perfekt zu verbergen. Jetzt war es wieder eine sehr gute Eigenschaft, denn so konnte ich meinen Herren in Unwissenheit lassen Zwecks meinen Gefühlen, meiner Sorgen.  
Ich hatte ihn abermals überfordert und das tat mir leid. Ich hatte gelernt meinen Herren nie Kummer zu bereiten. Ich hatte ihn jetzt schon das zweite Mal etwas angetan. Das erste Mal war sein Fuß und das zweite war ihn aus der Reserve der Gefühle gelockt zu haben, was ihn mehr als stören musste. Das wollte ich nicht, doch er sollte mich dann solche Dinge besser nie fragen. Doch ich würde sie ihm immer beantworten, denn schließlich wollte er mir so viel geben... so viel zeigen... ich konnte nur ehrlich zu ihm sein, hatte ich insgeheim doch Vertrauen zu ihm aufgebaut.  
Gab dieser Mann mir so viel...?  
Langsam nippte ich an meinem Tee und schaute ihn weiter verstohlen an. Konnte mir gar ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Interessiert schaute ich ihn an, sah kaum seine merklichen Gefühlsregungen.  
Hatte er vielleicht bemerkt das er selbst zu weit gegangen war? Bestimmt....  
Ich selbst sollte mich ermahnen. Schließlich war er mein Herr, er war derjenige der mir Arbeit und eine Unterkunft gab.  
Hatte ich mich selbst zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt?  
Ja ... Das hatte ich.  
Still trank ich meinen Tee weiter. Er war nicht mehr heiß, daher war mein pusten gegen die Tasse überflüssig. Starrte aber weiterhin auf diese nieder, die liebevoll mit leichten Schnörkeln verzieht war.  
Er war bestimmt ein genauso guter Schauspieler.  
So wie ich. Zusammen konnten wir sogar schon ein Drama auffuhren. Wir versteckten unsere Gefühle so gut wie es nur ging und doch saßen hier zwei Männer voreinander, die sich viel mehr geben konnten.  
„Er würde mir die Einsamkeit nehmen“, schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
Nein, so was sollte ich nicht in Erwägung ziehen.

### Gemeinsamkeiten - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Heute kurz vor dem Abendbrot hatte er versucht mich aus der Reserve zu locken und hatte es nur einigermaßen geschafft. Jetzt aber, wo er es nicht einmal groß beabsichtigt hatte, hatte er es geschafft, mich komplett aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Mich so reagieren zu lassen, wie ich es mir immer von anderen Menschen für mich gewünscht hatte. Hatte mir einfältiger weise gedacht, dass Charles genau dasselbe gewollt hatte, wie ich als ich damals alleine gelassen wurde. Jemanden der für ihn da war. Doch dabei war ich ihm gefährlich nahe in sein Territorium geschritten. Etwas Unentschuldbares und etwas, dass ein Mann in meiner Position auf keinen Fall hätte tun dürfen. Ich durfte mir so etwas nicht erlauben. Aber das würde auch gleichzeitig bedeuten, weniger persönlich auf meine Angestellten einzugehen.  
Das war bereits schon zu viel was ich in meinem Haus begonnen hatte. Doch ich hatte es stehst in immer noch geziemten Rahmen gehalten.  
Bis jetzt. Ich war aus dem Rahmen gefallen. Schon das zweite mal heute, dass ich meinen Halt verlor und hinunterfiel. Sei es nun vom Pferd oder aus einem nicht vorhandenen Rahmen.  
Meinen Blick beschämt gesenkt, rechnete ich damit, dass mein Gesprächspartner seine freien Stunden nun mit sich verbrachte, doch wieder überraschte mich dieser Mann. Wie so oft heute - gar seit er bei mir war. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, nahm seine Tasse und schnitt ein neues Gesprächsthema an. Als wäre das eben gar nicht passiert.  
Wie gerne würde ich die wenigen Minuten, die doch lang genug waren um solche Fehler zu begehen, wieder rückgängig machen. Daher räusperte ich mich und ging dankbar auf den Themawechsel sein. Hoffte mich nun wieder behaupten zu können.  
Ich merkte schon…..ich musste vorsichtig sein. Charles war anders als alle anderen. Er war eindeutig gefährlicher als ich es Anfangs für möglich hielt.  
„Nein…..ich habe sie in meiner Studienzeit festgestellt.“, antwortete ich nun wieder möglichst kalt. Hatte sofort wieder meine Maske aufgesetzt, die ich in den letzten Stunden abgelegt hatte, zu viel des Guten gezeigt hatte. Viel zu viel.  
„Ich war auf einem Internat, welches mir meine Umgangsformen näher legte. Glücklicherweise habe ich eine recht ruhige Unterkunft bekommen, da auch in meiner Schule, meine Familie angesehene Leute gewesen waren.“, begann ich zu erklären.  
„Irgendwann habe ich bemerkt dass sich etwas veränderte, wenn ich wütend wurde. Oder andere starke Gefühlsregungen verspürte. Anfangs dachte ich in der Schule würde es spuken. Bis ich irgendwann erkannt hatte, dass ich für die Geräusche, oder die schwebenden Metallteile verantwortlich war. Doch….natürlich blieb das Gerücht weiter bestehen. Wie auch hier im Haus. Sie können sich natürlich denken, dass ich dieses Gerücht nur begrüße.“  
Mein Blick war nun wieder ernster, aber nicht kalt oder gar gefühlstot. Ich wollte nur dieses kleine Bisschen, was ich heute gezeigt hatte, wieder aus der Welt schaffen. Das durfte nie mehr vorkommen. Dieses leise Versprechen, gab ich mir selbst. Auf das niemals mehr so viel meiner weichen Seite an die Oberfläche kommen würde. Denn Schwäche bedeutete Verletzbarkeit. Wofür wäre all das gewesen, was ich in den Jahren an Panzer und Schale um mich aufgebaut hatte, wenn ich jetzt zuließ, dass diese zu bröckeln begann?  
"Ah dann sind sie derjenige, der der Nachts die Gegenstände bewegt!", brachte er heraus.  
"Bei allen Gefühlen?", fragte er mich fasziniert und beugte sich leicht zu mir hin.  
"Zeigen sie es mir?", fragte er mich auch gleich weiter.  
"Wie wollen sie mir beibringen, meine Kraft zu beherrschen?"  
Ich hatte mich nun wieder dem Tee gewidmet, der nun schon nicht mehr so heiß war, wie noch vor einigen Minuten. Aber noch warm genug, damit man ihn gut trinken konnte. Ich griff also nach der Tasse die mit dem ekligen Gebräu gefüllt war, dass mir die Schmerzen wieder nehmen sollte. Ich trank es jedoch ohne große Widerrede.  
Noch immer dankbar dafür, dass wir das Thema anscheinend erfolgreich gewechselt hatten, sah ich ihn über den Rand meiner Tasse hinweg an. Auch wenn wir nun über etwas anderes sprachen, so sprachen wir dennoch über Persönliches. Also wieder etwas, was mich schwach machen könnte. Allerdings war er die einzige Person die mich verstehen würde. Die mich nicht wie einen Irren ansehen würde oder mich der Hexerei beschuldigte. Er war wie ich. Und das war der Grund wieso ich mich auf solch ein Gespräch einließ. Wäre er nur ein gewöhnlicher Bursche gewesen, ohne jegliche Fähigkeiten, hätte ich mich ihm nicht offenbart. Aber die Lage war nun mal anders.  
Hatte gar das Schicksal seine Finger im Spiel? Auch wenn ich nicht daran glaubte, musste es doch einen höheren Zweck haben, dass wir uns so getroffen hatten. Oder war es eine Prüfung?  
Ich glaubte nicht an Gott. Ich hatte als kleiner Junge meinen Glauben verloren. Für mich zählten nur Taten und der Charakter eines Menschen. Keine höheren Mächte, kein Schicksal…..und doch schwankte meine Ansicht darüber, bei so viel Gemeinsamkeiten grade.  
Alles bloß Zufall?  
Ich trank meinen Tee schließlich aus und füllte meine Tasse mit dem, um einiges besser schmeckenden Tee, den auch Charles zu sich nahm.  
„Ja….das bin ich.“, bestätigte ich ihm.  
„Doch nicht gewollt.“  
Wie auch er hatte auch ich noch meine Schwierigkeiten. Seien sie nicht mehr ganz so groß wie die seinen.  
„Nicht bei allen Empfindungen. Nur die stärksten. Wut, Angst, Zorn….weitere kann ich ihnen nicht nennen, da ich sie ansonsten gut kontrollieren kann. Aber wenn auch mein Kopf nur von einer Sache beherrscht wird, dann auch meine Kräfte.“, gestand ich.  
Als er mich dann bat sie ihm zu zeigen, schluckte ich kurz. Ich hatte noch nie jemandem gezeigt was ich konnte. Doch er hatte mir sein Vertrauen geschenkt in dem er mir seine Vergangenheit zeigte. Mit Hilfe seiner Gabe. So wäre es dem nicht gleich gestellt, wenn auch ich ihm zeigte, was ich konnte? Allerdings ohne weitere Informationen über meine Vergangenheit preis zu geben.  
„Na schön.“, sagte ich leise und stellte meine Tasse auf den Unterteller. Ich erhob mich nicht, sondern fischte nach Kleingeld in meiner Hosentasche. Ich hatte immer ein zwei Münzen bei mir, sei es zum Training oder um sie anderwertig zu verwenden.  
Ich zeigte ihm die Wertstücke und legte sie flach auf meine Hand. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ich auch Münzen bewegen konnte. Noch immer hatte ich meine Schwierigkeiten, da ich meine starken Gefühle abrufen musste um diese zu beherrschen. Die Münzen hatten nicht viel Metall in ihrem Kern. Silber, Gold und andere Materialien waren weit aus schwieriger zu beherrschen.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, blickte ich auf die runden Scheiben. Biss meine Zähne zusammen und versuchte meine Wut die ich auf Hennrics zur Zeit verspürte, in diesen zu bündeln. Mein Ausdruck sah dem entsprechend auch aus. Mit angespanntem Kiefer und düsterer Mine, begannen sich die Münzen zu bewegen. Erst zitternd, langsam aber erhoben sie sich aus meiner Handinnenfläche. Schwebten einige Zentimeter darüber hinweg. Wanderten dann wie durch Zauberhand zu meinen Fingern, wo ich sie dann wild durcheinander wirbeln ließ und dass ohne dass sie meine Finger oder die anderen Münzen trafen. Es war anstrengend Münzen zu bewegen und forderte große Konzentration sie mit solcher Präzision umher schwirren zu lassen. Daher ließ ich sie dann langsam wieder sinken. Ließ sie auf den Tisch gleiten, wo sie dann klimpernd auf die Tischplatte fielen.  
Meine Anspannung wich aus meinen Zügen und ich lehnte mich wieder zurück in den Sessel.  
„Das bin ich.“, sagte ich und sah ihn an. Auf seine Reaktion gespannt.  
„Was ihre Kräfte betrifft…..so können wir unter einander üben. Sie versuchen sich in meinem Kopf umzusehen und sie zu schulen.“  
Natürlich war mir bewusst was ich damit sagte. Er würde alles sehen. Alles was ich erlebt hatte. Jedes Geheimnis was ich in mir trug. Doch….hatte er das nicht eben auch mir gezeigt? Als er mir diese Bilder sandte? Ich fand es nur fair, wenn ich ihm dies gleichermaßen entgegenbrachte.  
"Das war unglaublich...", sagte er und nahm eine der Münzen in die Hand und drehte sie leicht.  
Ich musste doch etwas schräg grinsen, als er meine Fähigkeit als unglaublich beschrieb. Ja….sie war wirklich unglaublich. Selbst für mich. Ich blickte ihn so lange an wie ich nur konnte. Sah in seinen Augen dieses Glitzern…..die Freude dass er nicht alleine war. Anscheinend war er genau so froh darüber wie ich, festzustellen dass es noch andere von uns gab. Den jeweils anderen. Wenn er auch anders war…..gab es dann nicht noch mehr? Mehr als nur wir beide?   
Er war aufgestanden, nachdem ich ihm meine Fertigkeiten gezeigt hatte. Er antwortete mir daher etwas verspätet auf meinem Vorschlag hin, seine Fähigkeiten zu schulen. Mein Lächeln blieb bestehen, denn ich sah ihm zu wie er die Münze betrachtete, die ich kurze Zeit davon noch bewegt hatte. Wusste er wie viel diese Bewegung von mir abverlangt hatte? Vielleicht noch nicht….aber spätestens wenn er begann in meinen Kopf zu sehen.  
"Sind sie sich im klaren, dass sie dann alles von sich offen legen? Ich werde alles sehen können... Jedes kleinste Geheimnis das sie haben...", automatisch trat er näher an mich heran und beugte sich zu mir herunter.   
"Ich werde ihre tiefsten Gefühle und Wünsche sehen können... wollen sie das Risiko eingehen, dass ich dann noch mehr von ihnen weiß... ?", fragte er mich offen.  
Meine Augen hingen fest an seinem Gesicht, als er näher trat und dabei aufzählte, was mir bewusst geworden war, als ich ihm das Angebot gemacht hatte.  
Langsam nickte ich.  
Ich hinderte ihn nicht daran, mir näher getreten zu sein. Denn so konnte ich seine, selbst im Dunkeln so blau leuchtenden Augen genauer betrachten, die mich seit dem ersten Tag fasziniert hatten. Diese Ehrlichkeit in ihnen.  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Charles. Und ich bin bereit mich ihnen zu offenbaren. Denn mir scheint….dass wir, diejenigen die anders sind, einander unterstützen sollten. Mit wem sollten sie denn sonst üben?“, sagte ich leise, aber noch immer laut genug, dass er mich verstand. Ich streckte meine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und tippte mit einem Finger vorsichtig gegen seine Stirn.  
„Sie wissen, was sie alles anstellen könnten. Dass es gefährlich ist, wenn sie nicht beginnen, sich ihren Kräften zu stellen und sie beginnen zu kontrollieren. Ihre Fähigkeiten werden sie irgendwann kontrollieren, wenn sie nicht beginnen dagegen anzukämpfen.“ Ich konnte mir nur durchaus vorstellen was geschehen könnte, sollte er sich nicht gegen sie wehren. Er hatte mir erzählt was er mit Hennrics angestellt hatte. Hatte mir gesagt welch mächtige Fähigkeit er besaß. Eine mit der man Menschen dazu zwingen konnte Dinge zu tun die sie nicht wollten.  
Was wenn er einmal wütend wurde? Seine Fähigkeiten nicht kontrollieren konnte und aus Versehen einem Menschen wehtat? Ich war mir sicher das lag nicht in seiner Absicht. Daher war mir die Offenbarung meiner Geheimnisse nur ein kleiner Preis.  
„Ich werde ihnen helfen. Das hatte ich versprochen. Und wenn ich etwas verspreche, dann halte ich dieses auch. Darauf können sie vertrauen.“, meinte ich nun stolz und ganz und gar ehrlich. Als er mir die Münzen wieder in die Hand legte, umschloss ich diese mit meinen Fingern.  
„Ich helfe ihnen und sie helfen mir. Finden sie das nicht fair?“ Meine Augen suchten nach den Regungen in seinem Gesicht.  
„Es sei denn sie haben wirklich etwas dagegen meine Gedanken zu sehen. Ich werde sie nicht dazu zwingen. Doch biete ich es ihnen an. Ich möchte ihnen die Chance geben ihre Fähigkeiten zu schulen. Wie auch ich meine geschult habe. Auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz so stolz darauf sein kann, da ich mit meiner Schulung noch lange nicht am Ende angekommen bin. Auch ich habe noch meine Schwierigkeiten. Und genau die könnten wir gemeinsam herausfinden und uns gegenseitig helfen.“ Ich konnte es nicht fassen….doch ich war bereit ihm all meine Gedanken und Gefühle preiszugeben. Etwas was ich sonst vor aller Welt verbarg.  
Wieso machte es mir dieses Mal nichts aus? Wieso war ich so bereitwillig ihm diesen Einblick zu gewähren? Weil wir anders waren….beide Ausgestoßene der Gesellschaft. Niemand anderes würde uns verstehen. Niemand.

### Neugierde - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich lächelte bei seinen Worten. Er hatte Recht. Es gab niemanden mit dem ich sonst üben konnte, niemand der von meiner Fähigkeit wusste. Ich wusste wenn ich nicht lernte diese zu beherrschen, würde ich irgendwann jemanden aus Versehen Schmerzen zufügen und das wollte ich nicht. Wollte meinen neuen Herren keine Schmerzen bereiten.  
Ich hatte meine Stirn gerunzelt, als er mit seinem Finger gegen diese getippte hatte. Ich sollte mich anscheinend an diese Geste gewöhnen, denn das machte er heute schon zum zweiten Mal.  
Als er weiter gesprochen hatte wusste ich das er recht hatte. Denn ich selbst dachte so darüber. Ich selbst hatte vor meinen Fähigkeiten Angst bekommen, als ich sie gegen Hennrics einsetzte. Sie hatten mir das Leben gerettet, doch zu welchem Preis?  
Meine Brust hatte sich schmerzlich zusammen gezogen, als ich den Mann sah, der sich immer wieder das Messer in die Beine gestochen hatte. Der Mann, der mich mein ganzes Leben geschunden hatte und doch hatte ich nichts verspürt. Erst dachte ich, dass ich mich darüber freuen würde, doch diese Freude ging über in nichts. Ein dumpfes Gefühl blieb zurück ... Etwas was ich nicht verdrängen konnte.  
Weiterhin fixierten mich die Augen meines Herren und wieder einmal verwirrten sie mich. Zeigten sie doch nicht mehr die Härte, der er versucht hatte wieder auf zu legen. Ja, er würde sein Wort nicht brechen. Er war zu Stolz ... ein ehrlicher Mann...  
Wieder lächelte ich. Ich lief zu meinem Platz, doch setzte ich mich nicht. Ich nahm meinen Tee und trank diesen in einigen Zügen aus. Interessiert hörte ich meinem Herren weiterhin zu und drehte mich dann zu ihm.  
"Sie sind schon nahe dran alles zu beherrschen... vielleicht können sie noch einiges von mir erlernen. Ich denke nicht das die Gefühle die sie verwenden nur der Auslöser ihrer Kraft sind.", sagte ich ehrlich. Er hatte gesagt er konnte seine Kräfte nur stark einsetzten, wenn er Wut, Angst und Zorn verspürte. Verwundert legte ich meine Stirn in Falten und betrachtete weiter seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Es musste doch etwas anderes geben, nicht nur negative Gefühle. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er nur mit diesen Gefühlen, diese wunderbare Gabe ausüben konnte. Es musste noch etwas anderes geben. Vielleicht eine Spur Gelassenheit...  
"Ich werde ihr Angebot die Nacht überdenken und ihnen morgen früh eine Entscheidung mitteilen, wenn es ihnen recht ist?“, sagte ich und schaute ihn an, trat jedoch wieder an seine Seite.  
„Natürlich. Wir werden morgen mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Tischmanieren zum Beispiel. Sie können sich also mit ihrer Entscheidung Zeit lassen. So viel sie brauchen.“, sagte er ruhig.  
"Wenn sie gestatten würde ich mich jetzt zurück ziehen. Soll ich ihnen helfen bis in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen?", fragte ich ihn höflich, wieder ganz der Diener und schaute ihn kurz an. Wir sollten schließlich nicht unsere Rollen vergessen, denn ich selbst tat es sogar und das war gefährlich für uns beide... Es würde seinen Ruf nur noch mehr schaden, wenn sich herausstellte, dass Herr Lehnsherr Freundschaft mit einen seiner Diener geschlossen hatte. Ich hatte nicht geahnt auf jemanden wie ihn zu treffen, war sogar glücklich darüber. Doch ein Leben zu zerstören, war nicht meine Absicht. Ich ging schon viel zu weit, indem ich ihn bei diesen Ball begleitete, doch es war sein Wunsch und diesen akzeptierte ich.  
„Ich weiß ihr Angebot zu schätzen, aber wie soll ich sie im Tanzen unterrichten, wenn ich nicht einmal alleine gehen kann? Ich wünsche ihnen eine erholsame Nacht.“  
Ich nickte, hätte ich mir seine Antwort auch schon denken können. ZU stolz und erhaben war der Mann, der neben mir in seinem Sessel saß.  
"Ich wünsche ihnen auch eine gut Nacht.", sagte ich höflich und verließ mit einer Kerze in der Hand den Salon.  
Unschlüssig wo ich jetzt hingehen sollte blieb ich im Flur stehen und atmete tief durch. Ich wusste nicht ob ich in diesem Bett schon schlafen konnte, doch wollte ich auch nicht, dass mich Herr Lehnsherr wieder bei den Pferden erwischte. War mir die Situation von heute Morgen doch sehr peinlich gewesen. Also wo sollte ich jetzt nächtigen?  
Müde strich ich mir über die Augen und lief den Flur entlang in Richtung Treppe die nach unten führte, doch blieb ich wieder stehen und wandte mich in eine andere Richtung. Interessiert musterte ich die Wand, die sich genau gegenüber der Treppe befand. Hatte ich da gerade ein Windzug bemerkt...? Verwundert legte ich meinen Kopf schräg und lief auf die Wand zu.  
Mit einem Schlag war ich wieder hell wach. Als ich auf meine Kerze schaute, flackerte diese sachte vor sich hin. Meine Augenbrauen huschten nach oben. Hier sollte eigentlich kein Durchzug herrschen. Es war üblich, das in solchen Häusern mal irgendwo ein Lüftchen war, doch stoßweise und dann so deutlich? Nein... Meine freie Hand wanderte an die Wand entlang und begann ohne Umschweife diese abzutasten.  
Ich wusste nicht was ich mir davon erhoffte, doch wenn ich erst einmal was gefunden hatte was mich interessierte, wollte ich auch nicht so schnell aufgeben, denn der Wind musste ja von irgendwo her kommen.  
Langsam strich ich die Seiten der Wand entlang und achtete genau auf meine Sinne, sowie auf die Kerze in meiner linken Hand.  
„Da schon wieder“, dachte ich mir und baute schließlich etwas Druck auf, doch die Wand bewegte sich nicht. Leise klopfte ich gegen sie und musste feststellen, dass es definitiv dahinter hol war. Jetzt war auf alle Fälle meine Neugier geweckt.  
Leicht grinsend klopfte ich jetzt den Rand ab und blieb an einer Stelle hängen. Hier klang es anders. Nicht so hol und doch war es etwas anderes... Das Schloss vielleicht.  
Ich musterte die Stelle und zog meine Augenbraue zusammen. Hier war kein Eingang für ein Schloss, bis sich meine Augen vor Erkenntnis weiteten. Der Herr hatte ein Schloss aus Metall auf der anderen Seite angelegt, nur so war es möglich, dass er selbst zu diesen Raum oder was auch immer es war Zutritt hatte.  
Sollte ich trotzdem probieren dort hinein zu gelangen? Vielleicht konnte ich es auch anders öffnen...? Vielleicht gab es auch noch einen anderen Eingang?  
Was ich jedoch gleich wieder bestritt. Ich schätzte ihn nicht so ein das es noch einen anderen Eingang gab.  
Frustriert schnaubte ich, doch dann entdeckte ich einen kleinen Spalt. Ohne zu zögern strich ich über ihn herüber und begann zu überlegen. Grinste dann aber.  
Meine Schritte führten mich schnell in die Küche, wo ich eine Nähnadel der Frauen mir nahm. Ich selbst begegnete hier keinen, sie alle waren bestimmt schon in ihren Betten. Umso besser für mich, denn so traf ich niemanden an.  
Grinsend führten mich meine Beine wieder zu der Wand, wo ich begann mit der längeren Nadel durch den Schlitz zu gelangen und dann mit einem Mal erklang ein klickendes Geräusch. Und die Wand sprang auf.  
Es war nicht die ganze Wand, denn im Endeffekt öffnete sich nur eine schmale Tür.  
Mit schnell klopfendem Herzen stieß ich sie Vorsichtig auf und erblickte eine Treppe die nach oben führte. Besorgt sah ich nochmal zurück in den Flur.  
Sollte ich wirklich nach oben gehen? Der Herr würde nicht erfreut sein, zu sehen, dass ich seine Geheimgänge benutzte. Und doch trieb mich die Neugier weiter...  
Ich drehte mich wieder zur Treppe und schloss hinter mir die Geheimtür. Mit aufgeregten Atem erklomm ich diese und öffnete eine weitere Tür, die mich in einen riesigen Raum führte.  
Wie ich feststellen musste, war er sehr sauber und strahlte eine gewisse Wärme aus. Überall waren Bücher auf dem Boden gestapelt. Waren sie geordnet? Nein, ich denke nicht.  
Ich drehte mich kurz um meine eigene Achse und stolperte rücklings über einige der Exemplare, die auf dem Boden lagen. Andere waren nämlich ordentlich in einige Bücherregale einsortiert.   
Faszinierend lief ich weiter, konnte durch die Kerze nicht bis nach hinten sehen, doch als ich mich weiter vorarbeitete - ich musste ja den ganzen Büchern ausweichen - sah ich einen einzelnen Sessel mit einem kleinen Tisch daneben stehen.  
Wieder weiteten sich meine Augen. Neugierig stellte ich die Kerze auf den kleinen Tisch und schaute mich um. Gegenstände waren in weiße Lacken eingehüllt, die ich vorsichtig entfernte. Starr schaute ich auf die Gemälde die sich mir offenbarten. Gemälde von einer Familie...  
War das mein Herr?  
Vorsichtig trat ich an das große Bild heran und strich sanft darüber. Ja das war er, nur sehr viel jünger... Er hatte schon damals einen sehr ernsten Blick... Automatisch musste ich Lächeln und schaute mich weiter um. Ich fand andere Bilder, die ihn mit seinen Eltern aber auch mit Lady Raven zeigten. Auf einigen Bildern sah er sehr aufgeweckt aus. Er hatte seine Lebensfreude nicht beibehalten, dachte ich mir traurig.  
Vorsichtig bedeckte ich wieder die Bilder mit den Lacken und setzte mich in den Sessel. Er war wirklich gemütlich. Bestimmt verbrachte er hier oben viel Zeit, wenn er nicht gestört werden wollte.  
Ob Miss Fairfax davon wusste? Bestimmt nicht, also ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen.  
In Gedanken versunken nahm ich mir ein Buch und blätterte darin. Schade dass ich noch nicht lesen konnte, dachte ich mir und bemerkte wie schwer meine Augen doch wurden. Immer wieder sackte mein Kopf nach unten bis ich mich schließlich geschlagen gab, mich seitlich in den Sessel schwang und die Kerze auspustete. Ich fand schnell meinen Schlaf, denn der Sessel roch nach meinem Herren und ich wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Geruch beruhigte mich ungemein...

### Ausritt am Morgen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Charles war für mich noch so unantastbar. Bei den meisten meiner Angestellten schaffte ich es schon nach einigen Tagen ihren Charakter zu beschreiben und bereits zu wissen wie sie reagieren würden, bevor sie es taten. Doch er….er war anders als alle anderen. Hatte ich deshalb das Gefühl ihm helfen zu müssen, weil er mich interessierte? Weil er so viel mehr durchmachen musste als andere? Oder weil er und ich die selbe Leidensgeschichte hatten? Was es auch war, ich musste mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich neugierig war. Und wenn ich solches Interesse verspürte, dann wollte ich dieses befriedigen. Meine Neugierde stillen. Auch wenn ich mich gleichzeitig immer nach mehr sehnte, was es zu ergründen galt.  
Auch gegen seine Bedenkzeit hatte ich nichts einzuwenden. Denn ich wusste dass dieser Unterricht auch für ihn persönlicher werden würde. Daher wollte ich ihm auch den Freiraum lassen und ihm die Zeit geben, um sich zu entscheiden.  
Ich blieb also still sitzen und hatte ihn beobachtet als er den Raum verlassen hatte. Erst als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, stand ich auf. Schmerzen hatte ich Dank des Tees keine. Die Schwellung würde irgendwann schon zurückgehen. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten nun wegen eines geschwollenen Fußes zu lahmen. Ich war ein Mann, der das locker wegsteckte. So und nicht anders wurde es mir immer wieder eingetrichtert. Ohne jegliche Regung im Gesicht schritt ich nun zur Minibar und füllte mir ein Glas mit bernsteinfarbenem Brandy. Das würde meine Gedanken etwas betäuben und mich nicht dazu veranlassen im Traum meine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Schließlich hatte ich nicht vor mein Personal noch weiter zu verschrecken. Wo sie alle ihre Arbeit doch mit solcher Hingabe erfüllten. Langsam ließ ich seine Worte und vor allem die Bilder die er mir gezeigt hatte nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Welche Bilder er wohl bei mir vorfinden würde? Ich konnte mich an einiges auch nicht mehr erinnern. Ob er mir diese Erinnerungen auch wieder ans Licht holen konnte? Doch nachdem ich das bei ihm gesehen hatte, war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich die meinen noch sehen wollte. Gedankenverloren, glitt mein Blick zu meinem linken Unterarm. Ich trank mein Glas leer und strich über den Arm, der wohl die lebhafteste Erinnerung in mir immer wieder aufleben ließ. Als Beweis, dass ich dies wirklich erlebt hatte, war da auf ewig die dicke Narbe, die sich über meinen ganzen linken Unterarm zog. Ich krempelte meinen Ärmel zurück. Betrachtete das vernarbte Gewebe. Eh ich den Stoff meiner Jacke wieder drüber schob, mich umdrehte und auch mein Bett aufsuchte.  
Die Nacht verlief sehr ruhig. Der Schlummertrunk vor dem zu Bett gehen hatte also gewirkt. Meine Albträume blieben diese Nacht nämlich gänzlich aus. Eine Seltenheit. Dem entsprechend fühlte ich mich, als ich in den frühen Morgenstunden erwachte. Es dämmerte draußen erst, doch ich fühlte mich so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass ich meist früh auf den Beinen war. Ich benötigte nicht unbedingt viel Schlaf. Hatte ich auch nicht ganz so viel Beschäftigung, die mich hätte lange genug ermüden können. Also schwang ich mich wie jeden Morgen früh aus dem Bett um meinen stürmischen Freund im Stall, seinen ersehnten Auslauf zu gönnen. Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne, als ich mich fragte, ob ich Charles erneut im Heu schlafend vorfinden würde, oder ob er sich nun endlich des Bettes bediente, welches in seinen Räumlichkeiten stand.  
Nach der morgendlichen Wäsche, ging ich also neugierig geworden nach unten. Auf dem Hof begegnete mir Pilot, mein treuer Jagdhund, dem ich auch sogleich meine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Liebevoll streichelte ich dem begeisterten Hund über den Kopf, eh ich einen Stock vom Gehweg auflas und diesen in die Wildnis schmiss. Schließlich durfte ich ihn nicht mit in den Stall nehmen, da er nur unnötig die Pferde auf scheuen würde. Und den Stress wollte ich meinen Tieren ersparen. Vorsichtshalber schloss ich das Tor der Scheune auch hinter mir, damit der Hund auch nicht auf die Idee kam mir zu folgen. Diesmal leiser als gestern früh schritt ich auf die Box Tornados zu, welcher mich schon freudig erwartete. Flüsternd strich ich ihm über die Stirn, damit er nicht zu wiehern begann, sollte Charles wirklich erneut hier genächtigt haben. Ich betrat dann die Box meines Wallachs und hielt nach einem eingerollten Gärtner Ausschau. Aber diesmal wurde ich nicht fündig. Beinahe enttäuscht und mir nun ziemlich albern vorkommend, dass ich so geschlichen war, widmete ich mich wieder meinem schwarzen Hengst. Schließlich wollte ich die Arbeit meines neuen Angestellten auch bewerten. Er hatte sich gestern ja um Tornado gekümmert, was ich mit Erstaunen und Respekt festgestellt hatte.  
„Na? War er ordentlich zu dir, du treulose Tomate?“, ärgerte ich mein Pferd und klopfte ihm am Hals. Ich fischte eine halbe Möhre aus meiner Jackentasche und fütterte ihn. Eh ich ihn dann aus der Box ließ, um ihn auf seinen Sprint vorzubereiten. Zaumzeug und Sattel waren schnell angelegt, daher dauerte es nicht lange, als man schon seine Hufe auf dem Pflasterstein besetzten Hof vernahm. Meine Dienstboten zogen mich damit immer auf. Viele sagten mir, das wäre ihr Weckruf. Während ich ausritt, erwachte das Haus langsam zum Leben und wenn ich dann zurückkehrte, waren alle auf ihren Posten. Falls die Töne von Tornados Hufen nicht gehört wurden, dann weckte sie sicher Miss Fairfax. Denn die Dame stand auch ohne die Hufgeräusche meines Wallachs bei Zeiten auf.  
Ich führte also mein Pferd weiter bis zum Kiesweg, damit ich mich in den Sattel schwingen konnte. Meinem Fuß ging es schon etwas besser, aber ich würde trotzdem Vorsicht walten lassen und heute mit Sicherheit noch nicht das Tanzbein schwingen. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Doch dann würde ich mich nicht mehr davor drücken können. Heute beließen wir es also bei den Tischmanieren und den Umgangsformen wie auch den üblich höflichen Komplimenten, die er den anderen machen müsste.  
Nun fest im Sattel, gab ich Tornado die Sporen und ritt den Kiesweg hinunter, über die Brücke und dann weiter Richtung freies Feld. Es hing noch Nebel über dem Land und tauchte mein Anwesen in eine mystisch schöne Atmosphäre. Darum liebte ich es Morgens auszureiten. Ich war alleine, frei und genau so ungezwungen wie das Pferd auf dem ich ritt. Niemandem musste ich etwas vorspielen sondern konnte einfach nur ich sein und die Freiheit genießen. In den Momenten kam es mir beinahe vor als hätte ich Flügel. Ich spürte den Wind auf meinem Gesicht, der heute Morgen jedoch ganz schön frisch war. Aber spätestens jetzt wäre ich wach.  
„Schneller, mein Freund!“, forderte ich das schwarze Ross auf, welches auch nur zu gern auf meine Forderung einging. Die Grashalme unter seinen Hufen neigten sich zur Seite, ließen einen kleinen Weg zurück, den wir uns gebahnt hatten. Eh wir dann das Feld verließen und in den nahegelegenen Wald ritten…..

### Mein kleines Geheimnis - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich öffnete erst wieder meine Augen, als ich die sanften Hufschläge im Hof hörte. Diese hatten mich aus meinen Traum gerissen, der sich um einen schwarzen Wallach gedreht hatte. Es war selbstverständlich, denn gestern hatte ich noch selbst in einem Stall geschlafen und bei ihm Schutz gesucht.  
Langsam setzte ich mich auf, denn durch meine Position auf dem Sessel, schmerzte mein Rücken und doch war es eine sehr erholsame Nacht gewesen. Im ersten Moment musste ich mich selbst wieder etwas orientieren bis mir einfiel, dass ich auf den Dachboden gegangen war. Jetzt da es hell war, konnte ich mehrere Details erkennen, die Kerze von gestern Nacht hatte meine Sehstärke beträchtlich vermindert. Jetzt war keine Kerze da, doch das helle Licht das durch die kleinen runden Fenstern schien spendete genügend, sodass ich mehr erkennen konnte. Ich drehte mich Augen reibend dem Zimmer zu und sah mich um. Die Bilder standen immer noch an ihren Plätzen... verdeckt... Die Bücher waren immer noch auf dem Boden und in den Regalen gestapelt. Wenn man sich das so betrachtet, war mein Herr ein sehr unordentlicher Mensch... Wahrscheinlich hatte er selbst ein System in dieser "Ordnung", doch Außenstehende so wie ich konnten dieses dann nicht erkennen.  
Seufzend legte ich mein Gesicht in meine Hände und ließ den letzten Abend noch einmal durch meinen Kopf gehen. Als ich ihm meine Geschichte erzählte, ihm alles zeigte. War es wirklich gut gewesen ihm ALLES zu zeigen? Er hatte mich jedoch darum gebeten. Ich hatte gelernt meinen Herren immer zu antworten, doch hier war es doch etwas anderes. Er war kein normaler Herr... Er war anders... Welche Regeln gab es dann hier? Würde ich jemals aus meinen Schema heraus kommen, oder würde ich es immer beibehalten? Langsam lehnte ich mich wieder zurück, zog meine Beine an meinen Körper und schlang meine Arme um diese. Er wollte mir so viele Dinge beibringen, doch zu welchen Preis? Er hatte gesagt, ich würde ihm auch etwas geben. Doch was genau wusste ich immer noch nicht. Welchen nutzen würde er daraus ziehen...? Er sagte er hätte es mit jedem Angestellten so gemacht, sie gelehrt auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Ich glaubte ihm und doch war er so anders. Durch die Gespräche der anderen, konnte ich - nein wusste ich - dass er sonst ein ganz anderes Verhalten an den Tag legte.  
Frustriert stöhnte ich auf und schwang mich aus dem Sessel und lief zum Fenster. Von hier aus hatte man einen herrlichen Blick auf das Anwesen des Herren. Und da sah ich ihn auch schon. Wie jeden Morgen ritt er Tornado aus. Wie schnell sie waren... und doch sah es elegant aus, man sah kaum das er sich den Tag zuvor den Knöchel angeschlagen hatte. Ob ich auch mal so auf einem Pferd sitzen könnte? Ich schüttelte grinsend meinen Kopf und doch wurde ich wieder ernst. Mein Blick folgte dem Mann, bis dieser im Wald verschwand. Ich wusste nicht ob ich sein Angebot annehmen sollte. Mit ihm lernen meine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren. Ich hatte Angst... Hatte Angst ihn zu verletzten. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung.  
Seufzend stieß ich mich ab und lief Richtung Treppe die wieder nach unten führte. Ich nahm meine Kerze und wich geschickt den Büchern auf den Boden aus, bis ich dann doch nochmal anhielt. Mein Blick viel auf eine Kiste, die sich unter einen der Regalen befand. Mir wäre sie gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn ich gestern nicht diesen einen Bücherstapel umgeworfen hätte. Interessiert lief ich zu dieser und hockte mich auf den Boden. Behutsam nahm ich die Bücher beiseite, die sich mir in den Weg gestellt hatten und zog an der Kiste. Sie war schwer... Vollkommen aus Metall... Wieder musste ich grinsen, es war typisch. Wenigstens war diese nicht verschlossen, wäre es aber, denn das Schloss baumelte offen an dem kleinen Harken, der diese eigentlich verschließen sollte. Neugierig öffnete ich sie und schaute hinein.  
Dort drinnen waren viele Briefe zu finden, so wie einige Zeichnungen, aber auch andere Sachen mit denen ich nichts anfangen konnte. Wieder bereute ich es nicht lesen zu können, denn die Briefe die ich in meinen Händen hielt, konnte ich nicht lesen. Es waren für mich einfach nur irgendwelche Buchstaben... Vorsichtig legte ich die Briefe wieder zurück und schaute mir dann die Zeichnungen an. Sie waren wundervoll. Sie zeigten Tiere, aber auch Menschen... Lady Raven war auch dabei, so wie eine Frau, die ich auf den großen Gemälden schon gesehen hatte. Seine Mutter. Von seinem Vater war nur eines dabei. Der Blick den er mir zuwarf, war genauso ernst wie der des Herren. So stolz ...   
Langsam legte ich die Bilder wieder hinein. Wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr her geben, denn jedes von ihnen war etwas besonderes. Hatte er die ganzen Bilder gezeichnet? So muss es ja sein... denn es war keine von ihm selbst in dieser Kiste. Traurig und langsam schloss ich die Kiste wieder, bis ich erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Von unten drangen Stimmen, die durcheinander riefen und Anweisungen gaben. Miss Fairfax war schon auf den Beinen? Schnell schob ich die Kister wieder unter das Regal und stapelte die Bücher wieder davor. Ich wusste nicht wie diese angeordnet waren, doch das war mir erst einmal egal. Sie brauchten bestimmt meine Hilfe, auch wenn mir Herr Lehnsherr die Anweisung gegeben hatte, nichts zu tun, war ich einfach nicht der Mensch dazu. Ich schnappte mir meine Kerze und schlich die Treppe hinunter. Es sollte mich schließlich keiner mitbekommen, es war nicht umsonst ein Geheimgang. Als ich die Tür erreichte legte ich mein Ohr an diese und lauschte angestrengt ob sich jemand in der Nähe befand. Jemand lief schnell vorbei, dann war es ruhig. Ich atmete nochmal tief durch und öffnete einen Spalt und schaute hindurch... Der Flur war frei. Schnell schlüpfte ich hindurch und hörte wie das Schloss wieder einrastete, als ich die Tür mit leichten Schwung zu machte. Mein Blick huschte über den Flur und dann zur Treppe, die ich mit Leichtigkeit wieder hinunter rutschte und schnell in mein Zimmer rannte. Mit schnellen Handgriffen wusch ich mich mit Hilfe der Handschüssel und lief in die Küche wo ich Miss Fairfax antraf.  
"Guten Morgen... ", lächelte ich schnappte mir einige Brotscheiben und verschwand nach draußen zu Jonas der gerade begann die Tiere zu füttern. Bereitwillig begann ich ihm zu helfen.


	11. Erste Lehrstunden

### In der Ruhe des Waldes - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich mochte den Wald am Morgen genau so sehr wie Abends. Er war weit, düster und hatte wie auch mein Anwesen so einige Geheimnisse. Verborgenes schien mich sehr anzuziehen, wie ich feststellte. Ich ritt nun etwas langsamer, da ich keine Lust hatte erneut den Boden zu küssen oder Tornado sich noch in den dichten Wurzeln verkeilte und hinfiel. Schnaufend wurde der schwarze Wallach also langsamer. Liebevoll tätschelte ich seinen Hals.  
„Braver Junge.“, lobte ich ihn. Heute war er wirklich sehr artig. Ob das an der Pflege lag die er nun täglich und einige Momente länger erleben durfte? Ich atmete die kalte Luft ein, betrachtete die Atemwölkchen die von mir und meinem Tier ausgingen, bis ich dann an der Zügel zog und mein Pferd dann weiter durch den Wald führte. Kein Geräusch mochte die wunderbare Stille dieses Waldes zu trüben. Hier konnte ich meinen Gedanken nachhängen. Über diesen Mann nachdenken, der mich aus meinem Konzept brachte. Bei ihm war es bedeutsam schwerer meine Mauern, meine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Wie könnte ich auch, bei diesen Augen? Ich hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl, wenn er mich ansah, dass er tief in mein Innerstes blicken konnte, auch ohne seine Gabe einzusetzen. Tief in mein Herz. Und begann da einen Faden an meine Rippe zu knüpfen, der sich bis zu ihm schlängelte. Einen Verbindungsfaden, der zwar noch sehr dünn schien, aber eine Verbindung dennoch aufgebaut hatte.  
Ich führte Tornado durch dieses herrliche Waldstück, welches ich eigentlich viel zu selten aufsuchte und genauer betrachtete. Auch wenn ich oft hier durch kam, da der Weg zur Stadt genau dieses Waldstück beherbergte, aber nie hatte ich es mir genauer angesehen. Ich fragte mich ins Geheim ob sich Charles der Schönheit dieser Welt bewusst war. Bestimmt. Sonst wäre er nicht Gärtner und hätte solch eine innige Beziehung zur Natur. Wenn es jemanden gab, der die Erde, diese wundervolle Natur zu schätzen wusste, dann war es er. Eingesperrt bei einem tyrannischen Unhold, fern jeder Natur, die so vieles zu bieten hatte, fern von Liebe und Zuneigung.  
Mich nun darüber ärgernd, dass meine Gedanken schon wieder bei diesem Burschen hingen, biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Was hatte er an sich, dass er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging? Sicher, nun würde ich ihn nie mehr da raus bekommen, nicht nachdem was ich gesehen hatte. Nicht nach den Bildern die er mir gesandt hatte. Doch….war ich gerührt dass er mir so viel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte und sie mir gezeigt hatte. Meine Aufforderung war nicht zu forsch und herrisch gewesen, als dass ich unbedingt darauf bestanden hätte, mir alles erzählen zu müssen. Aber er hatte es mir gezeigt. Von sich aus. Hatte mir sogar mehr gezeigt, als ich wissen wollte. Wieso also fühlte ich dann mein Interesse noch immer nicht befriedigt? Meine Neugierde. Ich wollte mehr wissen. Mehr von seinen Fähigkeiten, seinen Talenten. Wollte sie fördern und zeigen, dass er mehr kann, als nur im Garten arbeiten. Dass auch er Fertigkeiten besaß wie ein Mann in höherer Gesellschaft. Und dass er es locker mit solchen aufnehmen konnte. Ich schmunzelte über diesen Gedanken. Ja, Charles würde es schaffen, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Ich würde ihm nur etwas dabei helfen müssen.  
Schließlich riss ich die Zügel herum und führte Tornado den Weg zurück. Es war schon bedeutend heller geworden und mein Magen begann nun auch anzugeben, dass es Zeit war umzukehren.  
Als wir aus dem Wald kamen, gönnte ich meinem schwarzen Wallach nochmal den Ritt über die Felder. Bis hinauf zum Anwesen. Mit scheppernden Hufen, kamen wir auf dem Hof an, der nun um einiges belebter war, als heute früh.  
„Guten Morgen.“, verkündete ich den Angestellten denen ich begegnete. Dann stieg ich vom Pferd und übergab die Zügel Jonas. Und direkt hinter ihm stand Charles. Dem ich ebenfalls nickend einen guten Morgen wünschte. Von der Kälte und der Anstrengung des Reitens waren meine Wangen ganz leicht gerötet. Meine Nase und meine Ohren waren eiskalt. Daher war ich doch ganz froh wieder ins Warme laufen zu können. Ich würde Charles nicht mehr viel im Garten zumuten können. Es war wirklich schon zu kalt.  
„Guten Morgen, Mister Lehnsherr.“, begrüßte mich Miss Fairfax.  
„Guten Morgen.“, kam es doch ziemlich gut gelaunt zurück.  
„Das Frühstück ist bereit, mein Herr.“, meinte sie dann und geleitete mich in den Esssaal.  
„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“  
„Nein, Sir. Jedenfalls nichts Dringendes. Die Post liegt neben ihrem Teller.“

### Morgenarbeit - Charles Francis Xavier

Jonas hatte mich breit angegrinst als er mich gesehen hatte und kam auf mich zu. Es war klar, dass er neugierig war, denn schließlich wurde er aus dem Zimmer geschickt als ich mich mit unseren Herren angelegt hatte. Aber was sollte ich jetzt sagen? Denn das Gesicht des Herren musste bewahrt werden. Für mich war es lächerlich, doch für meinen Herren war es sehr wichtig seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Daher erzählte ich Jonas, dass er mich noch ziemlich angefahren hatte, aber es mir eigentlich egal war.  
"Niemand hat sich je getraut, sich mit ihm anzulegen.", sagte er und lief in eine der Ställe um Futter in eine Tränke, die jetzt kein Wasser spendete sondern Futter, zu füllen.  
"Na ja ... ich musste einige Strafarbeiten machten...", sagte ich leicht gequält um es echt wirken zu lassen. Ich wusste, dass Herr Lehnsherr nur selten Strafarbeiten auferlegte, aber dass die anderen sich nicht das gleiche erlaubten so wie ich, musste ich es so darstellen. Jonas nickte und schaute durch die Gitter zu meiner Box herüber, wo ich gerade dabei war eine braune Stute zu füttern. Es fiel mir wirklich nicht schwer mit Tieren schnell Freundschaft zu schließen, denn ich wusste nur durch eine Berührung was sie wollten. Wenn es nicht so wäre, wüsste ich nicht ob ich die gleiche Wirkung auf diese hatte. Da ich sie aber schon immer hatte, wusste ich es nun einmal nicht genau.  
Lächelnd trat ich wieder nach draußen und spitzte meine Ohre, als sich Hufgeklapper über den Hof bemerkbar machte. Unser Herr war von seinem Ausritt zurück, dachte ich mir und schaute zum Eingang des Stalls. Im nächsten Moment kam der Herr auch schon herein gelaufen. Mein Blick fiel auf seinen Fuß, dem es anscheinend schon viel besser ging. Ich lächelte, senkte aber meinen Kopf als er näher kam. Sollte es doch nicht so aussehen als würde ich ihn anstarren. Seinem Gesicht nach hatte man gesehen, dass es kalt war. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet gewesen, sowie seine Ohren.  
"Guten Morgen Sir.", sagte ich, ließ meinen Blick aber gesenkt. Sollte Jonas nicht denken, das alles in Ordnung war. Jonas wurde die Zügel von Tornado in die Hand gedrückt und ich hörte nur die Schritte von unseren Herren, die sich in Richtung Haus bewegten. Ich schaute wieder auf und sah Jonas mitleidigen Blick. Er glaubte mir. Ich wusste es würde nicht für lange sein, denn Dinge sprachen sich in diesem Haus sehr schnell herum. Für den Anfang war es erst einmal ganz gut. Ohne zu zögern drückte er mir die Zügel in die Hand und lächelte schräg.  
"Was musst du für Strafen machen.", fragte er dann, als wir den schwarzen Wallach zu seiner Box führten. Sachte berührte ich ihn am Hals und sah seine wundervollen Empfindungen, als sie im Wald ausgeritten waren. Ein herrliches Gefühl, als wäre ich direkt dabei gewesen. Ich atmete kurz tief ein, als ob ich genauso wie Tornado die kalte frische Luft genießen wollte. Ich schreckte jedoch aus den Erinnerungen, als ich die Frage von Jonas hörte. Wieder lächelte ich.  
"Ich musste mit ihm essen...", sagte ich gequält und lenkte das Tier in die Box. Jonas starrte mich im ersten Moment einfach nur an. Ich sagte schließlich die Wahrheit und belog ihn nicht. Grinsend begann ich den Sattel abzunehmen und legte ihn erst einmal nach draußen über einen der Böcke. Das Halfter wechselte ich mit einem normalen aus und legte Tornado eine Decke üben den Leib, sodass er nicht auskühlte. Langsam strich ich ihm über den Hals. Er ist noch viel zu warm, dachte ich mir. Ich nahm mir eine der Seile, band es an das Halfter und führte den Jungen wieder nach draußen.  
"Schau mich nicht so an Jonas...", lachte ich, weil er mich immer noch ganz betölpelt musterte. Es war eine ungewöhnlich Bestrafung gewesen, doch für den Stallbuschen noch ungewohnter. Dieser zuckte schließlich nur kurz mit den Schultern.  
"Also irgendwie hat er einen Narren an dir gefressen...", sagte er schmunzeln und folgte mir nach draußen. Die Hufgeräusche ertönten wieder, nur das diese auch blieben, denn langsam fühlte ich den Wallach in einen großen Kreis umher. Er sollte sich runter kühlen. Die Gefahr war sonst zu groß, dass er erkrankte. Es war bestimmt nicht Mister Lehnsherr Absicht gewesen, doch wusste ich nicht ob es Jonas gemacht hätte. In Gedanken versunken führte ich den Wallach immer wieder im Kreis herum und schaute kurz zu Jonas herüber. Der sich sofort um die andere Pferde kümmerte, die schon nach draußen geführt wurden. Er war wirklich ein guter Stalljunge, denn er war mit seinem Herzen dabei ... Sowie mein Herr, der für seine Meinungen gerade stand... und schon wieder dachte ich an ihn...! Warum nur?  
Ich verstand mein Verhalten nicht ganz. Meine Gedanken fielen immer wieder auf ihn zurück. Natürlich, zum einen da er mein Herr war und doch zum anderen durch das was uns verband. Unsere Fähigkeiten... War da aber noch etwas anderes? Das konnte ich innerlich bei mir noch nicht einschätzen, daher nahm ich es einfach so hin und versuchte meine eigenen Gedanken etwas zu entknoten und zu lösen. Er war so anders. Man konnte sagen er war ein gütiger und herzensguter Mensch, auch wenn er versuchte es nach außen hin nicht zu zeigen.  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken drehte ich noch einige Runden mit dem Pferd und brachte es dann zurück in seine Box. Später sollte ich ihn dann noch bürsten, denn durch das lange schwitzen, hatte er leichte Salzkristalle in seinem Fell, die entfernt werden müssten. Ich lächelte schließlich als ich mich dem Sattel widmete. Dieser musste auch wieder sauber gemacht werden. Er brauchte Politur für das Leder. Ich hievte mir den Sattel in die Sattelkammer genauso auf einem Bock, schnappte mir einen der Lappen und begann ihn zu säubern, sowohl nur mit dem Lappen aber auch mit der Politur. Wieder leicht vor mir her summend erschreckte ich mich, als ich die Stimme von Miss Fairfax hinter mir hörte. Leicht erschrocken drehte ich mich um und schaute sie fragend an.  
"Mister Lehnsherr erwartet sie gleich im Speisesaal.", sagte sie lächelnd. Das hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen, dachte ich mir und nickte dann. So schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Diese Frau hatte wirklich das ganze Haus unter ihrer Fittiche. Grinsend beendete ich erst meine Aufgabe, als ich dann in die Waschkammer lief um mich etwas frisch zu machen, denn durch die Politur waren meine Hände geschwärzt. Schnell wusch ich sie und wischte mir über die Stirn. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, das ich jedoch an der Wange noch etwas dran hatte... Ich trocknete meine Hände ab und roch an ihnen. Es roch immer noch danach. Seufzend rollte ich mit den Augen und lief schließlich in den Speisesaal. Meine Sachen konnte ich anbehalten. Ich hatte ja auch keine anderen und für nur üben waren sie in Ordnung. Automatisch hob ich mein Arm und schnupperte auch an meinem Hemd. Es roch leicht nach den Pferden, aber auch nicht wieder so schlimm das es stören würde. Hoffte ich zumindest... Schulterzuckend trat ich ein und blieb neben dem Tisch stehen, der schon reichlich gedeckt wurde. Nicht mit Essen, sonder mit allen möglichen Essensinstrumenten. Wofür zum Teufel war das denn? Verwundert und misstrauisch, nahm ich ein anders geformtes Messer in die Hand. Aßen die Leute überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich pickten sie nur und versuchten irgendwas in ihren Mund zu bekommen.

### Erste Lehrstunden - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich war ganz froh keine schlechten Neuigkeiten zu bekommen, als ich hereinkam. Dabei streifte ich mir meine Handschuhe ab und begann mich aus meiner Jacke zu schälen.  
„Gut, das würde diesen wundervollen Tag nur zu Nichte machen.“, meinte ich und gab Anna, die her geeilt kam meine Sachen. Ich ließ mich von Miss Fairfax in den Esssaal geleiten, da sie meistens Morgens Bericht erstattete, was gemacht werden musste, oder welche wichtigen Papiere mich heute erwarteten. Während ich mich dann zu Tisch setzte, stand Miss Fairfax in ziemlichen Abstand zu mir und begann zu erzählen, was heute anstand. Es wurde dann auch gleich das Frühstück hereingebracht, dass meiner Meinung nach immer viel zu viel war. Ich mochte es nur ein Stück Brot und Marmelade zu haben, aber der Koch zauberte jeden Tag eine weitere kulinarische Köstlichkeit. Da traute ich mich kaum ihn zu beschämen und aß es schließlich doch. Natürlich sehr zur Zufriedenheit von Miss Fairfax. Bestimmt hatte sie sich gar mit dem Koch abgesprochen. Denn sie war immer in Sorge, wenn ich nicht aß. Was manchmal doch ziemlich oft vorkam.  
„Ich habe ihnen zwei weitere Verträge auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt…“, erzählte sie also, während ich mich meinem Mahl zu wand.  
„Die müssen heute noch unterzeichnet werden, damit ich sie zur Post bringen kann. Des weiteren ist eine Einladung von Herrn Wickham gekommen, der sie ebenfalls wünscht zu sehen und sie auf ein Fest eingeladen hat. Und die Erklärung ihrer bevorstehenden Reise ist da, Sir.“ Ich nickte also und war froh zu hören, dass nicht ganz so viel Arbeit auf mich wartete. Da konnte ich ja getrost die ältere Dame über mein Vorhaben informieren.  
„Sehr schön. Wenn ich dann keine anderweitigen Verpflichtungen habe heute, würde ich mich gerne mit Mister Xavier zusammensetzen. Wären sie daher so freundlich nach dem Frühstück den Tisch für zwei zu decken, als würden wir eine Gesellschaft erwarten? Damit ich mit dem Unterricht beginnen kann.“, bat ich sie. Wobei sie mich dann doch etwas überrascht ansah.  
„Sir, wenn…..ich könnte das doch auch für sie erledigen.“, schlug sie vor. Schmunzelnd tupfte ich meinen Mund mit der Serviette sauber.  
„Mam‘, Sie haben gewiss sehr viel zu tun heute und mein Aufgabenbereich ist heute nicht sehr ausgelastet, daher bedanke ich mich für ihr Angebot, aber ich werde schon damit zurechtkommen. Seien sie also informiert, Herrn Xavier heute und auch Morgen von seinen Pflichten zu entschuldigen.“ Miss Fairfax nickte und machte einen kurzen Knicks.  
„Sehr wohl, Sir.“  
„Bringen sie ihn mir also gleich nach dem Frühstück hier her und bitte sehen sie zu, dass für morgen der Tanzsaal vorbereitet ist.“ Nun weitere Aufgaben zugeordnet bekommen, entschuldigte sich Miss Fairfax und ging dann auch an ihre Arbeit. Ich blieb schmunzelnd am Tisch zurück. Diese Frau würde sich noch den Tod holen, wenn sie weiterhin so emsich arbeitete.  
Das Frühstück beendete ich mit ziemlich vollem Magen, aber mit guter Laune und nun eindeutig mehr Wärme in den Gliedern. Während die Dienstboten begannen den Tisch abzuräumen und sogleich für den Unterricht vorzubereiten, ging ich nach oben um die beiden Verträge, die Erklärung und den Brief an Mister Wickham zu unterzeichnen. Danach ließ ich einen Dienstboten kommen, der mir aus dem nahegelegenen Dorf ein leeres Buch mitgebracht hatte, welches ich verlangt hatte. Das wäre für meinen eifrigen Schüler. Das würde er auch brauchen. Wenn er denn Schreiben gelernt hatte. Aber erst einmal mussten wir das für den bevorstehenden Abend lernen. Das war um einiges wichtiger. Sowohl die Manieren, den Tanz als auch die Umgangsformen. Ich war mir jedoch sicher, dass Charles damit fertig werden würde. Mit Sicherheit.  
Nachdem ich also meine Pflichten erfüllt hatte, ging ich nach unten in den Esssaal wo ich meinen Schüler dann auch sogleich erwartete.  
Ich war etwas spät dran, denn als ich reinkam, saß Charles schon am gedeckten Tisch.  
„Wunderbar. Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung.“, meinte ich gleich und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Eh ich mich dann zu ihm gesellte. Als ich so neben ihm stand, kam mir eine leichte Note der Pferde entgegen, aber nicht so stark, dass es mich stören würde. Hätte ich mich nicht umgezogen, würde ich wohl nicht anders riechen.  
„Also, ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht ihrer geliebten Arbeit entrissen, aber wie ich ihnen gestern mitgeteilt habe, werden wir eben etwas üben müssen.“ Ich schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. Auch wenn ich immer noch an gestern Abend dachte, so wollte ich dies vergessen oder anders ausgedrückt abtun und mich nicht anders verhalten als ich eh schon zu ihm gewesen war. Ich sah da keinen Grund.  
"Nein das haben sie nicht Sir... ", sagte er schnell und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Nun denn….wir….oh.“, begann ich, hielt aber inne, als ich mir sein Gesicht genauer ansah. Schmunzelnd setzte ich mich neben ihn und nahm meine Serviette vom Tisch.  
„Sie haben da noch….“, flüsterte ich und begann mit einer Ecke meiner Serviette seine Wange von dem Schwarzen Politurmittel zu säubern.  
„Verzeihen sie.“, entschuldigte ich mich allerdings gleich, da ich ihm nicht zu nahe treten wollte oder gar seine Privatsphäre durchdringen. Es entstand ein etwas peinlich stiller Moment, den ich jedoch mit meinem Räuspern durchbrach. Er hatte mich nur verwundert angeschaut, doch dazu gesagt hatte er nichts.  
„Also beginnen wir.“, meinte ich und setzte mich wieder grade hin.  
„Ein Gentleman legt wie auch die Dame, seine Serviette auf den Schoss. Allerdings reicht es wenn sie sie nur über Knie legen und nicht so ordentlich entfalten wie es Madame macht.“, erklärte ich ihm.  
„Ich denke sie wissen dass man das gute Stoffstück nicht in den Kragen stopft oder sich gar damit die Nase putzt.“ Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das nicht wusste, auch wenn er einer der Dienstboten war, so hatte er sicherlich von einigen Umgangsformen bereits was aufgeschnappt.  
„Was genau wissen sie denn schon von dem manierlichen Essen einer Gesellschaft?“, fragte ich daher nach, während ich ihm etwas Wasser eingoss. Er musste durstig sein, so nach der Arbeit.  
"Ich weiß, dass das ein Löffel, ein Messer und eine Gabel ist... und ich sollte vielleicht nicht mit meinen Händen essen.", scherzte er leicht und zeigte auf das jeweilige Besteck.  
"Doch so viel Besteck wie hier liegt, wird man doch nie satt...", nörgelte er dann doch tatsächlich.  
Ich musste etwas schmunzeln, als er mir sagte was er bereits wusste. Aber immerhin wusste er schon mal das Wichtigste.  
„Anfangs ist es sicher alles noch etwas verwirrend, aber sie werden sehen, so schwer ist das gar nicht.“, wollte ich ihn schon mal vornweg beruhigen.  
„Sie können es sich ganz einfach merken. Arbeiten sie sich einfach von außen nach innen.“, versuchte ich es ihm so einfach wie möglich einzutrichtern. Dabei zeigte ich auf die jeweiligen Gabeln und Messer. In genauerer Ausführung erzählte ich ihm welches Messer für Fisch und welches für Fleisch vorgesehen war. Wie man das Besteck richtig hielt, wie man sich den Mund abwischte, wie man anstieß oder wann man aufstand, wenn jemand den Tisch betrat oder verließ. Es waren vielleicht etwas viele Dinge auf einmal, aber ich wusste er würde damit zurecht kommen und sich meisterhaft schlagen.  
„Sie haben sich doch auch ganz gut gemacht, als meine Tante hier war. Sie sollten also keine Furcht verspüren, etwas falsch zu machen. Und wenn dann doch etwas passiert, können sie immer noch versuchen es mit einem witzigen Spruch abzutun.“, meinte ich und versuchte ihm etwas die Nervosität zu nehmen.  
„Machen sie sich wegen übermorgen keine Sorgen. Wir werden so wieso im Stehen essen müssen. Es wird keine Tischgesellschaft geben, da es ein öffentlicher Ball ist und es wohl zu viele Leute haben wird um sie alle einzeln zu bedienen.“, meinte ich. Aber ich fand es dennoch wichtig ihm diese Regeln einmal beizubringen.  
„Sie können mich heute Abend erneut beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten, dann können wir das Ganze auch gleich mal noch üben.“, schlug ich vor und war froh auch heute nicht alleine speisen zu müssen.  
„Kommen wir nun am besten zu den Gesellschaftlichen Regeln. Dazu muss ich ihnen auch etwas von den Gastgebern erzählen, damit sie bei Gesprächen darauf eingehen können. So oder so müssen wir uns eine Geschichte ausdenken, weshalb sie mich begleiten. Meine Tante wird sicherlich auch anwesend sein und versuchen sie bloßzustellen, in dem sie allen weiß machen will, dass sie der besagte Dienstbote wären. Allerdings würde sie sich so lächerlich und unbeliebt beim Gastgeber machen, da sie ihn dadurch beleidigen würde. So gesehen wäre es ja dann seine Schuld gewesen dass er sie eingeladen hat.“, begann ich nun das Thema zu wechseln und legte meine Hände aufeinander, während ich ihn anblickte.  
„Haben sie diesbezüglich eine Idee, oder beharren wir lieber auf der Wahrheit?“ natürlich wäre mir die Wahrheit ebenso Recht, aber ich wusste nicht, ob dies nicht nur meiner sondern auch Charles Ruf zerstören würde. Außerdem wollte ich unter allen Umständen Hennrics begegnen und er sollte sehen, was aus seinem Dienstboten geworden war. Wie er sich in den Tagen gemacht hatte. Ich brannte darauf ihn zu treffen und ihm das auszuteilen was er verdient hatte.  
"Die Wahrheit ist immer noch am beste, der Skandal der später kommen würde, wenn wir schweigen, wäre größer... und für sie vielleicht sogar gefährlicher. Über ihre Tante mache ich mir keine Sorgen...", sagte er ehrlich und schaute mich eine Weile offen an.  
Ich schätzte es sehr, dass er ein solch geduldiger Zuhörer war und sich scheinbar auch einiges beibehalten konnte, von dem ganzen Überfluss an Informationen die ich ihm zu Teil werden ließ. Was dann das Schauspielern anging, war ich ziemlich beeindruckt von dem was er mir dann antwortete.  
„Hört hört.“, gab ich ihm dann Recht und hob mein Glas um mir einen Schluck Wasser zu genehmigen.  
„Das haben sie allerdings Recht. Es wäre auch beträchtlich schwierig geworden, falls wir jemanden der Hennrics auf dem Ball antreffen würden und der ihre Identität hätte bekannt werden lassen. Ich bin so wie so ein wandelnder Skandal, da macht es nichts weiter aus, wenn ich schon von Anfang an bekannt gebe, wer mich begleitet. Schon wegen des Respekts ihnen gegenüber.“, meinte ich und nickte dann zustimmend. Er hatte Recht. Es wäre sehr viel fataler, wenn man es im Nachhinein herausfinden würde, als wenn ich meinen Mann stand und von Anfang an nichts zu verbergen habe. Das hätte mein Vater sicherlich genau so gesehen.  
„Nun denn, dann erzähle ich ihnen wohl lieber etwas über unsere Gastgeber. Sir Shaw ist ein hohes Tier in der Industriewelt. Wenn nicht gar das Leitende. Er besitzt so einiges und scheut sich nicht das auch zu zeigen und damit zu prahlen. Seine Verlobte, Lady Emma umgibt ein ebenfalls ziemlich skandalöses Gerücht. Wie auch bei meiner Wenigkeit.“ Ich wusste bis heute nicht ob es wahr war, aber das würden wir in zwei Tagen sicherlich entscheiden können.  
„Man munkelt, dass sie früher eine der Mätressen des Königs gewesen war und sie Sir Shaw nur durch ihre Reize gewinnen konnte.“ Ich kam mir beinahe schon so vor wie Miss Fairfax, von der ich den ganzen Klatsch und Tratsch mitbekommen hatte. In der Hinsicht war sie äußerst nützlich. So konnte ich mich auf die Gastgeber und auf die üblen Lästereien, die es in den Gesellschaften zu Hauf gab, vorbereiten.  
„Da meine Familie ein großes Ansehen hat oder hatte, erweist uns der Brauch, dass wir die Menschen ansprechen. Jemand niedrigeres darf uns nicht ansprechen oder in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Das schickt sich nicht und wird als unhöflich empfunden. Die meisten Gesellschaftlichen Männer pflegen jedoch gute Umgangsformen, was heißt, dass man meistens schnell in ein Gespräch hinzugezogen wird, ohne dass man etwas dafür tun bräuchte.“, erklärte ich ihm wie es unter Reichen so zu und her ging. Allerdings sollte er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen, da er nicht von meiner Seite weichen würde und ich all die ganzen Floskeln übernehmen würde. Ich würde ihn jedoch herzlichst hinzuziehen und anderen vorstellen.  
„Ich werde versuchen sie so vielen wie möglich vorzustellen, damit sie sich einen Namen machen können.“, warnte ich ihn vor.  
„Auf Gesellschaften wird viel getanzt. Meistens herrscht es an großem Mangel an Herren, was dazu führt, dass jeder Mann eine Frau zum Tanze auffordern muss. Bei solch großem Mangel gilt es ebenfalls als sehr unhöflich wenn man da nicht pflegt zu tanzen. Bedenken sie aber, nicht mehr als einmal mit derselben Frau zu tanzen, denn ansonsten hieße es, dass sie sich für sie interessieren. Zwei Mal zeigt schon eine offenkundige Zuneigung aus. Beim dritten Mal wäre es bereits skandalös oder eine öffentliche Liebeserklärung.“ Ja der Adel hatte so einige Regeln, von denen ich ehrlich gesagt nicht immer begeistert war.  
So verging der ganze Tag und ich hoffe, dass er sich das alles einigermaßen im Kopf behalten konnte. Aber bei Fragen, hatte ich ihm gesagt, könnte er immer zu mir kommen. Ich würde auch aufpassen, dass er keine Dummheiten anstellte, was ich mir jedoch nicht vorstellen konnte.

### Nächtliche Wanderungen - Charles Francis Xavier

In Ruhe lauschte ich seiner Stimme und nickte ab und zu mal, um ihm zu zeigen das ich ihn verstanden hatte. Im ersten Moment schwirrte mir wirklich der Kopf, denn diese ganzen Informationen die er mir vermittelte waren nicht gerade einfach. Den wieso benutzte man ein Fischmesser und dann wieder ein ganz anderes für das Fleisch? Ich verstand es einfach nicht... Wieso mussten diese Leute so viel Besteck verschwenden und den Dienern noch mehr arbeiten aufhalsen? Man hatte ein Messer und das würde reichen oder etwa nicht?  
Immer wieder schaute ich ihn verständnislos an und doch unterbrach ich ihn nicht in seinen Ausführungen. Es war unhöflich... Als er fertig war mit seinen Ausführungen und mir vorschlug heute Abend bei dem Abendessen wieder dabei zu sein, um weiter zu üben nickte ich. Es war wichtig, dass ich es immer wieder durchspielte, so konnte ich es mir besser merken.  
Er meinte dort würde es fast nur Essen im stehen geben, also bräuchte ich mir darüber nicht ganz so viele Gedanken machen. Es war dennoch nicht schlecht das alles zu wissen. Weiter erklärte er mir, wer denn unser Gastgeber war, denn das war genauso wichtig. Ich musste wissen wen ich vor mir hatte und wer nicht. Es würde ein schwieriger Brocken werden, wenn Lady Emma wirklich so eine Person war...  
Definitiv würde ich die ganze Zeit an diesem Abend bei ihm bleiben. So konnte ich wenigstens nichts Falsches machen. Es war immerhin doch ein Unterschied, ob ich nur wenigen Personen etwas vorspielte oder um einiges mehr. Es machte mich nervös und doch hatte mich der Abend mit seiner Tante genauso nervös gemacht. Ich hatte diesen Gott sei Dank gemeistert, doch würde ich diesen Ball auch meistern?  
Seufzend lehnte ich mich leicht zurück, bis Mister Lehnsherr zum tanzen kam und ich lächeln musste. Waren die Leute wirklich so steif? Wieso konnte man mit einer Person nicht öfters tanzen? Was ist wenn die anderen nicht so gut sind? Ich verdreht leicht die Augen. Es war wirklich komisch, doch ich nahm es so hin, denn ich hatte die Anstandsregeln nicht gemacht und würde sie jetzt auch nicht wieder brechen... Zumindest einige nicht...  
Am Ende des Tages ging es mir nicht gerade besser. Mein Kopf glühte und ich hatte auch meinen Herren immer noch keine Antwort gegeben , bezüglich meiner Fähigkeiten. Es nagte immer noch an mir und das wollte ich auch nicht so einfach ablegen. Ich wusste das ich sie trainieren musste, so hatte ich es heute früh auch heimlich mit Jonas gemacht. Mich in seinen Geist eingeschlichen und diesen studiert. Auch er hatte seine Geheimnisse, doch ich würde sie nie jemanden verraten. Schließlich wollte ich Anna und ihm nicht im Wege stehen, dachte ich mir grinsend als ich den dunklen Flur entlang ging.  
Mein Weg führte mich nicht in mein Zimmer sondern sofort hoch auf den Dachboden. Ich hatte mir diesmal einen Kerzenständer genommen, der drei Kerzen beinhaltete, sodass ich auch mehr sehen konnte ohne wieder etwas umzuwerfen. Als ich die Treppen nach oben lief, fielen mir schon beinahe dort meine Augen zu. Ich musste aufpassen das ich nicht stolperte. Es war anstrengend sich nicht nur körperlich zu betätigen sondern auch geistlich. Es war eine ungewohnte Arbeit und daher ermüdete sie mich auch. Automatisch wich ich den Büchern aus, stellte den Kerzenständer auf den kleinen Tisch, zog mein Hemd aus und kuschelte mich in den Sessel. Beim Essen war ich immer wieder das Besteck durch gegangen, sodass wir es üben konnten. Es war die Absicht meines Herren oder er wollte einfach nicht alleine essen. Ich wusste es nicht genau. Ich nahm es aber hin und nutze eben gar die Chance weiter zu üben. Man bemerkte jedoch aber dann, wie jetzt, dass es wirklich viel an einem Tag gewesen war... Sehr viel sogar... Ich war es einfach nicht gewohnt...  
Ich atmete tief ein und aus und schon im nächsten Moment war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Die Füße berührten den Boden des Dachbodens und liefen leise über diesen. Das Licht der Kerzen zeigte ihm den Weg, den er gehen musste. Doch wohin wollte er? Langsam schlich er die Treppen hinunter und strich sich öfters über die Augen, um den Schlaf aus diesen zu bekommen. Wo war er? Er hatte diesen Flur auf dem er trat schon mal gesehen... kam ihn doch vertraut vor. Seine nackten Füße führten ihn weiter den Flur entlang. War er diesen Weg heute nicht schon mal gelaufen? Leise blieb er vor einer Tür stehen... Auch diese war ihm bekannt und doch traute er sie sich am Anfang nicht zu öffnen. Was war nochmal dahinter? Es fiel ihm erst nicht ein, doch als er einfach die Tür aufstieß erblickte er einen Mann der vor einem Kamin saß und las. Saß er schon lange da...? Ohne zu zögern Schritt er auf ihn zu... und schaute ihn an...  
"Wer sind sie und was mache ich hier?", fragte er ihn offen. Hatte er doch auch Angst... Angst davor verlassen zu werden... Angst davor geschlagen zu werden... Angst zu sterben... Er wusste nicht warum... aber dieser Mann, gab ihn etwas, damit er wusste nicht mehr allein zu sein. Er zitterte, denn ihm war kalt und doch blieb er einfach stehen und schaute den Mann an.  
„Charles?“, kam es verwirrt von dem Mann.  
„Geht es ihnen gut? Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?“,fragte er besorgt. Warum?  
Verwirrt schaute er den Mann an, der seinen Namen nannte. Kannte er ihn etwa? Aber woher? Er stand auf und legte mir seine Jacke über den Oberkörper und führte mich zu einen der Sessel. Wieso tat er das? Er kannte ihn doch gar nicht? Oder doch. Der Geruch... Der Geruch, der von dieser Jacke ausging hatte er schon einmal irgendwo vernommen. Ja oben an dem Sessel aus dem er erwacht war. Der Mann schaute ihn besorgt an... Sah er denn so anders aus...? Sah er denn überhaupt so anders aus.  
Ohne auf den Mann zu achten, legte er die Jacke ab und schaute seine Arme und seinen Oberkörper an... So weit ging es ihm gut... Er wurde schon lange nicht mehr geschlagen.  
„Charles, geht es ….ihnen gut?“, fragte er ihn nochmals.  
"Ja Sir ... mir geht es gut, doch sagen sie mir bitte wo ich bin... Ich muss morgen bei meinem Herren sein. Wenn die Pflichten nicht erfüllt sind, gibt es sicherlich wieder Ärger. ", sprach er weiter und schaute den Mann wieder an. Die Angst gegenüber seinen Herren blieb, doch er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich bei diesem fremden Mann sicher... und doch war da etwas...  
Hatte sein Herr ihn für die Nacht wieder verkauft? Würde er ihn morgen Früh wieder abholen und diesen Mann fragen ob er seine Pflichten erfüllt habe? Ängstlich schaute er zu ihm herüber, stand wieder auf und setzte sich ohne Umschweife breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß.  
"Mein Herr hat mich wieder verkauft... ", sagte er ruhig und legte seine Hände auf die Wangen des Mannes. Er sah nicht aus, wie jemand der sich Männer anwarb und doch hatte er mich gekauft für eine Nacht. Aber wieso...? Seine Augen waren so sanft und doch drückten sie eine gewisse Kälte aus die ihn erschreckte. Unschlüssig was er jetzt machen sollte beugte er sich zu den Mann herunter...  
Der Mann packte ihn an seinen Oberarmen und drückte ihn von sich fort. Er verstand es einfach nicht...  
„Charles.“  
„Mäßigen sie sich. Wachen sie auf.“, bat er ihn und blickte ihn an.  
„Wachen sie auf, hören sie!“, sprach er weiter und begann ihn sanft zu schütteln.  
Was meinte der Mann damit, dass er wach werden solle? Er nahm ihn nicht, wie jeder andere der ihn bis jetzt gekauft hatte, sondern drückte ihn stattdessen weg, forderte ihn auf wach zu werden... Er verstand es nicht. Hatte er etwas falsches gemacht? Hatte er sich nicht gut benommen? Verwirrt blickt er zu den Mann herunter.  
"Wollen sie mich nicht? Wieso haben sie mich dann gekauft?", fragte er ihn offen und legt seinen Kopf schräg.  
"Mein Herr wird sie morgen fragen, ob ich ein guter Liebhaber war... wenn ich das nicht war, wird er mich einsperren... das möchte ich nicht... Ich möchte nicht eingesperrt werden.", sagte er. Er begann zu weinen und legte seine Hände in sein Gesicht, noch immer auf dem Schoss dieses Mannes sitzend. Was machte er hier? Wenn der Herr heraus bekam, das er vor seinen Kunden geheult hatte, würde das genauso schlimm enden... Er wollte das nicht... Der Mann vor ihm sagte er solle auf wachen. Es wäre schön wenn das alles nur ein Traum wäre und er einfach wieder aufwachen würde und ein Leben wie einer der Edelmänner führte. Nicht wie sein Herr... nein er würde sich für die schwächeren und ärmeren Menschen einsetzten ihnen ein besseres zu Hause geben... Doch all das würde niemals in Erfüllung gehen...  
Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf vernahm, doch es war nicht seine, eher die des Mannes vor sich. Verwundert legte er seinen Kopf schräg und schaute ihn einfach nur an. Was war das gerade? Waren das seine Gedanken oder doch meine? Was suchten sie in seinen Kopf? Die Gedanken spiegelten auch das wieder, was der Mann schon gesagt hatte das er wach werden solle....wach werden ...

### Folgende Vergangenheit - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ziemlich überfordert - musste ich gestehen - blickte ich ihn an. Er fragte mich doch allen Ernstes, ob ich ihn nicht haben wollte. Ich musste bei dieser Frage doch hart schlucken. Sollte ich darauf antworten?  
Nein. Gütiger Gott nein!  
Als er weiter erzählte, konnte ich nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er mir auch jetzt in diesem Zustand noch die Wahrheit sagte. Mir erzählte was er durchmachen musste, mir offen darlegte, was geschehen war. Wieder verspürte ich diese Wut, diesen Zorn auf Hennrics. Und vergönnte ihm den Umstand, dass er kaum noch gehen konnte. Als schließlich die ersten Tränen flossen, setzte ich mich weiter auf und legte meine Arme um ihn. Wie letzte Nacht, als er mir gezeigt hatte, was geschehen war. Und jetzt verstand ich auch erst was ich tun musste. Ich musste ihn nicht wach bekommen, sondern nur wieder zum einschlafen bringen.  
„Shhhhh~ Alles ist gut, Charles. Es wird ihnen niemand wehtun.“, versicherte ich ihm. Mein Gott sein Oberkörper war so kalt. Langsam begann ich seinen Oberarmen rauf und runter zu reiben, damit ihm wenigstens etwas wärmer wurde.  
„Beruhigen sie sich und schließen sie die Augen.“, flüsterte ich beruhigend. Ich konnte ja schlecht einfach aufstehen. Noch immer saß er doch ziemlich aufreizend auf meinem Schoss. Doch ich machte es mir nun erst einmal zur Aufgabe ihn zu beruhigen und wieder einschlafen zu lassen. Ob ich ihm Morgen früh davon erzählen sollte? Wohl besser nicht. Hoffentlich konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern.  
Ich legte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und wiegte ihn etwas hin und her. Aus mir wäre vielleicht gar ein guter Vater geworden, aber hegte ich nicht den Wunsch einer zu werden. Lieber begann ich eben meine väterlichen Eigenschaften an meine Dienstboten zu gebrauchen.  
„Schlafen sie Charles. Alles ist gut.“, flüsterte ich weiter auf ihn ein.  
Der Tag verging schon wie im Fluge, auch wenn wir vieles zu bereden hatten, so schien er doch einfach an uns vorbeizufliegen. Auch ich war an diesem Abends etwas geschlaucht, denn es war ziemlich ungewohnt so viel zu sprechen. Ich war meistens ein zurückhaltender Mann und verfiel lieber ins Schweigen. Doch wenn ich unterrichtete, musste ich einfach sprechen, ich konnte ja kaum schweigend jemandem etwas beibringen. Wäre ich doch nur nicht hier in die Bibliothek gekommen... zu meinen Freunden. Den Büchern.  
Ich hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut um weitere der fantastischsten Werke zu mir kommen zu lassen. Der beachtlichste Teil der Bibliothek gehörte allerdings meinem Vater. Doch hatte ich mir ihn zum Vorbild genommen. Immer wieder bestellte ich die neuesten Exemplare oder ließ ältere beim Buchbinder neu gestalten um sie vor dem schändlichen Tod zu bewahren. Ich hatte mich also in einer der weichen Sessel am Kamin zurückgezogen. Ich wusste bis eben erst nicht von was er da redete.  
Es hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Ich schloss die Augen, als sich dieser seelisch wie auch körperlich geschundene Mann an meiner Schulter ausweinte. Bis ihn die Erschöpfung doch noch einholte und ihn leise werden ließ. Ich wartete noch etwas ab, bis er sich wirklich beruhigt hatte, eh ich dann vorsichtig aufstand, Charles in meinen Armen und darauf bedacht ihn nun nicht mehr aus seinem Schlummer zu wecken.  
Ich nahm die Jacke mit die ich ihm schon mal umgelegt hatte. Leise brachte ich ihn in seine Räumlichkeiten, deckte ihn zu und hoffte, dass dies nicht allzu oft vorkommen mochte. Sicher ich war nicht grade erfreut darüber, doch konnte er schließlich auch nichts dafür. Für ihn war es wohl sehr viel unangenehmer als für mich.  
Ich zog mich dann auch langsam zurück, nun doch reichlich erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages. Auch wenn die Nacht sehr viel mehr Überraschungen zu bieten gehabt hatte, als der vergangene Tag.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich doch etwas verspätet auf. Nicht ganz so früh als sonst. Und doch noch immer vor den Dienstboten. Etwas in Eile geraten, wusch ich mich, zog mich an und holte wie so üblich mein treuen Freund Tornado aus seiner beengenden Box. Der heutige Tag versprach ebenfalls ereignisreich zu werden, weshalb ich diesen Ritt nun mehr brauchte als gestern früh. Ich musste den Durchblick behalten, mein Gesicht wahren und das gestrig erlebte verarbeiten. So wollte ich nicht, dass mein Freund von der Sache gestern erfuhr, da es ihn sicherlich zu tiefst beschämen würde. Also würden wir heute unsere Unterrichtsstunden ausschließlich auf den Tanz richten. Denn auch dieser war sehr wichtig. Morgen war bereits der Ball und die Gesellschaft maß gut und gerne das Ansehen wie auch Können eines Mannes, an der Art des Tanzes. Daher würde ich mir besonders Mühe geben und ihm alles beibringen was er für den morgigen Abend benötigte. Die Gesellschaft würde sehr förmlich sein und äußerst kultiviert. Selbst für einen Gentleman wie mich, etwas zu kultiviert. Daher wusste ich welche Tänze getanzt werden würden und konnte mich dem entsprechend auch mit Charles darauf vorbereiten.  
Ich trieb also Tornado über das Feld, in den Wald und wieder zurück. Als ich zurückkehrte, war wie so üblich, bereits alles im vollen Gange. Ich brannte darauf zu wissen, ob sich Charles noch daran erinnern konnte und doch schämte ich mich dessen, es zugelassen zu haben, dass er mir so bedeutsam nahe getreten war. Ich hatte gestern Abend große Mühe meinen Schlaf zu finden, hatte er mich doch in ziemliche Aufruhr gebracht.  
Meinen Morgengruß auf den Lippen, brachte ich nun Tornado wieder an seinen Platz. Doch sah ich mich nicht ganz so offensichtlich wie gestern nach Charles um.  
Kaum hatte ich den Stall betreten kam mir auch schon der besagte Mann entgegen. Ich senkte meinen Blick, doch musste mich dann doch zwingen ihn anzusehen, da es sonst zu viel Aufsehen erregen würde. Wenn jemand den Blick senkte dann war es ein Dienstbote vor dem Herren und nicht umgekehrt.  
"Guten Morgen Sir. Wann soll ich heute zu ihnen kommen?", fragte er mich dann höflich und schaute mich offen an. Bei seiner Frage sah ich ihn dann an und überlegte kurz. Ich musste das Bild von dem Erlebten gestern Abend aus meinem Kopf bekommen! Denn jedes Mal wenn ich ihn nun ansah, kam mir in den Sinn wie er auf mir gesessen hatte. Mit nacktem Oberkörper und verklärtem Blick. Meine Fassung bewahrend schluckte ich kurz, eh ich ihm mit fester Stimme antwortete.  
„Nach dem Frühstück. Der Saal wird vorbereitet, damit wir gleich anfangen können.“, meinte ich und hievte den Sattel von Tornado auf einen der Blöcke.  
Wenn ich jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn anzusehen, wie sollte ich es denn schaffen ihn zu unterrichten? Da beim Tanzen doch eine gewisse Körpernähe erforderlich war. Aber was mich viel mehr beunruhigte war, dass ich mir solche Gedanken darum machte. Er war geschlafwandelt. Er hatte es nicht ernst gemeint. Es war eher sehr traurig. Wie er sich mir bereitwillig angeboten hatte, ohne wenn und aber. Darauf gefasst Schläge zu bekommen, sollte er mich nicht beglückt haben.  
„Bis später.“, meinte ich daher etwas abwesend und verließ dann den Stall. Ja, es war wirklich traurig. Wie konnte ich ihm diese Momente bloß vergessen lassen? Hatte es vielleicht auch mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu tun? Vermutlich würde sich das auch eher legen, wenn er sich kontrollieren konnte.  
Tief in meinen Gedanken verborgen ging ich ins Haus zurück und wurde wie jeden Morgen von Miss Fairfax darüber unterrichtet was anstand. Doch meine Arbeit würde ich nun für die nächsten zwei Tage liegen lassen, da ich Wichtigeres zu tun hatte. Morgen war der Ball und ich musste Charles in die Gesellschaft einführen. Dann gab es kein Zurück mehr und er würde einer von uns sein. Ein besseres Verhältnis haben, ein besseres Leben. Und dafür ließ ich gern meine Arbeit ein paar Tage länger liegen.  
Das Frühstück war schnell gegessen und ich nahm mir währenddessen Zeit meine Briefe zu öffnen. Damit ich gleich wenn ich das Frühstück beendet hatte, mit Charles beginnen konnte zu üben. Es waren vielleicht zwei bis drei Tänze, aber die Schwierigkeit war, dass wir sie ohne Musik tanzen mussten. Schließlich hatte ich kein Orchester hier. Aber vielleicht würden sich einige der Dienstboten anbieten auf dem Flügel zu spielen, sobald wir die Schritte durchgegangen waren, damit Charles auch das Taktgefühl mit einbauen konnte.  
Ja, so würde es gehen.  
Ich ließ nun nach Miss Fairfax rufen und unterrichtete sie auch sogleich über diesen Wunsch. Sie schien damit einverstanden und meinte sie könnte ein zwei Leute dafür entbehren.  
Ich beendete nun mein Frühstück und betrat dann auch sogleich den Tanzsaal. In der hinteren Ecke befand sich der Flügel, den ich nur zu gesellschaftlichen Anlässen benutzte. Sonst spielte ich lieber auf dem Klavier meines Vaters. Aber da sonst niemand dazu Zugang hatte, musste ich mir ja wohl oder übel noch einen zweiten anschaffen.  
Die Dienstboten hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet wie ich sah. Der Kronleuchter an der Decke glänzte im Sonnenlicht wundervoll, der Boden war so sauber, dass man sich hätte darin spiegeln können, die schweren roten Samtvorhänge waren zur Seite gezogen und schmuckvoll trapiert, der Flügel glänzte ebenfalls einladend, als würde er wollen dass man auf ihm spiele. Schmunzelnd betrat ich also den schönen Raum, den ich so gut wie nie benutzte und trat an den Flügel. Da würde ich auch mit Charles üben, aus demselben Grund wie auch schon erwähnt. Außerdem musste ich erst jemanden herbestellen, wenn ich wollte, dass das Klavier meines Vaters nicht auseinanderfiel. Ich klappte den Deckel des Flügels hoch und berührte zärtlich eine der Tasten. Sofort erklang ein wundervoller Ton, der diesen großen Saal mit seinem Echo füllte.  
Als dann Charles eintrat blickte ich auf und winkte ihn herein.  
„Pünktlich. Komm herein.“, begrüßte ich ihn und versuchte das von gestern Abend einfach zu vergessen. Denn Ablenkung konnte ich mir jetzt nicht leisten. Schließlich musste ich ihm das Tanzen beibringen. Ich trat nun in die Mitte des Raumes und blickte auf ihn nieder. Musterte ihn vorsichtig.  
„Sind sie in Ordnung?“, wollte ich wissen. Denn mir war nicht entgangen wie gerötet seine Augen waren. War das noch von letzter Nacht? Vermutlich.  
„Falls sie sich nicht wohl fühlen, können wir es auch sein lassen.“, meinte ich, auch wenn wir morgen schon den Ball aufsuchen mussten. Aber er fand ja erst gegen Abend statt. Da hätten wir schlimmsten Falls noch den Morgen zum proben. Doch ob er in einigen Stunden mindestens drei Tänze beherrschen würde?


	12. Die Wärme seines Feuers

### Unsicherheit - Charles Francis Xavier

Langsam trat ich ein, als ich einen Ton vom Flügel vernahm, der sich ebenfalls in dem Tanzsaal befand. Ich schaute durch die Tür und erblickte meinen Herren an diesem und lief sogleich auf ihn zu. Der Raum war wundervoll geschmückt. Nicht überladen, eher dezent aber dennoch war es überwältigend. Hier konnte man sichtlich einige Feste feiern.  
Mein Herr kam auch sogleich auf mich zu und musterte mich. Ja, ich musste scheußlich aussehen... Mehr nur als das. Wenn ich mal weinte, waren eben meine Augen am nächste Tag zu sehr gerötet was mich nun ärgerte. Es verriet mich und das mochte ich nicht. Meine Mutter hatte mich selbst damals ermahnt nicht zu weinen, weil man es zu gut erkennen konnte...  
Ich war heute Morgen in meinem Bett erwacht, als ich die morgendlichen Hufgeräusche von Tornado vernahm. Als ich jedoch bemerkt hatte wo ich mich überhaupt befand schreckte ich auf und schaute mich um. Ich war gestern Nacht nicht in mein Bett gegangen, sondern auf den Dachboden. Geschockt hatte ich mich abgetastet... Es war alles in Ordnung, dachte ich mir. Das einzige was war, dass meine Augen brannten und das nicht gerade sanft. Ich muss gestern wieder schlafgewandelt sein...  
Mein Körper hatte sich versteift, hoffte ich doch inständig, dass ich nicht meinen neuen Herren oder gar andere in diesem Haus belästigt hatte. Meistens lief ich dorthin, wo ich mich am geborgensten fühlte. War es dieses Bett gewesen? Nein das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen... Ich hatte mich selbst im Spiegel betrachtet und deutlich gesehen, wie angeschwollen meine Augen ausgesehen hatten. Ich war nur noch blasser. Ich sah eben aus als hätte ich eine ganze Nacht durch geheult. Es ärgerte mich, denn diese Erinnerungen blieben meinem Kopf fern. Als hätte ich eine Blockade in meinem Kopf.   
Ich hatte den ganzen Morgen über nicht erraten was in mir vorgegangen war. Mein Herr hatte auch wie immer sein Pferd zurück gebracht, doch war es sein Geruch dar mich zu irritieren begann. Ich kannte ihn... und doch... Ich wusste auch nicht was gestern Nacht geschehen war, ob er etwas wusste. Denn mir war nicht entgangen, wie er mich angesehen hatte. Gar meinem Blick war er ausgewichen.  
Ich hatte noch bevor ich hier her kam, nach meinem Kerzenständer gesucht.  
Ich war nach oben gegangen, doch dort war er nicht. Ich war um den Sessel gegangen, mit dem Gedanken dass er vielleicht runter gefallen sein könnte. Was leider nicht der Fall war. Ich hatte noch eine ganze Weile gesucht, bis ich ihn mehr als nur geschockt in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Er stand auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln.   
Ich hatte gewusst, dass mein Herr gestern noch in die Bibliothek gegangen war. Doch was machte mein Kerzenständer hier, wenn ich diesen doch mit auf den Dachboden genommen hatte? Ich hoffte nur das ich nicht irgendeinen Blödsinn angestellt hatte.  
Ich senkte meinen Blick bei seiner Frage und schüttelte meinen Kopf.  
"Nein es ist alles in Ordnung, doch hätte ich eine Frage von ihnen gerne beantwortet. Habe ich mich gestern Nacht noch komisch verhalten?", fragte ich ihn offen und schaute ihn wieder an. Wollte seine Regungen im Gesicht sehen. Ich hoffte nur, dass nichts passiert war... Zu sehr war die Panik da, wie er reagiert hatte.  
Ernst blickte ich ihn an, weil ich eine ehrliche Antwort von ihn verlangte und hoffte auch diese bekommen zu können.  
"Auch würde ich gerne ihren Vorschlag annehmen, bei ihnen meine Fähigkeiten zu schulen. Sie soll mir nicht entgleiten, denn ich weiß nicht was noch passiert, wenn ich sie nicht beherrsche.", sprach ich weiter. Ich musste es so schnell wie möglich lernen. Ich wollte nicht das meine "Gabe" zu einem Fluch wurde... denn das wurde sie gerade...  
„Gut….ich will ehrlich zu ihnen sein.", begann er, doch brach er wieder ab.  
"Aber ich erzähle ihnen das nicht einfach so, sondern verbinden wir es doch gleich mit einer Übung.“, sagte er begeistert und hatte anscheinend einen sehr guten Einfall.  
„Wenn sie so epicht darauf sind, können sie versuchen es jetzt aus meinen Gedanken zu lesen, oder aber die Tanzstunde abwarten und dann in aller Ruhe beim Tee in meinen Kopf sehen. Was meinen sie? Sie haben also somit die Erlaubnis in meinen Kopf zu sehen, Charles.“, sprach er, doch so wie mir mein Herr antwortete, musste etwas passiert sein. Denn er hatte sich geräuspert und mir angeboten in seinen Kopf zu schauen.  
Ich kniff leicht meine Augen zusammen und überlegte. Wenn ich jetzt in seinen Kopf schauen würde, dann wäre ich vielleicht zu geschockt, um mich noch auf die Tanzstunde zu konzentrieren. Andernfalls war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm und ich würde nur darüber lächeln. Ich schluckte leicht und seufzte dann.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sehen werde... Das beunruhigt mich, weil ich nicht weiß ob es nur etwas zum belächeln ist oder etwas wofür ich mich schämen müsste. Daher denke ich, wäre es das Beste wir verschieben es auf ihre Einladung zum Tee.", sagte ich und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg. Es war besser so.  
„Wie sie wünschen.“, respektierte er meine Antwort.  
Morgen Abend war schon der Ball und ich musste darauf vorbereitet werden. Er hatte gesagt, dass bei solchen Veranstaltungen das Tanzen eine wichtige Rolle spielte. Daher war dieser Unterricht sehr wichtig. Wenn ich zurück dachte, hatte ich selten Menschen tanzen sehen. Hennrics hatte uns verboten in die Festsäle zu kommen. Nur die Angestellten in der Küche durften diese betreten, um die Gäste zu bewirten. Sie hatten erzählt, dass die Männer respektabel waren und die Frauen wunderschöne Kleider getragen haben. Wie mein neuer Herr sagte gab es ein Überschuss an Frauen, Männer fehlten grundsätzlich. Die Mädchen kicherten immer, wie sich die Frauen regelrecht um die Männer schlugen, um diese mit ihren Blicken zu beeindrucken. Ich hoffte das würde mir nicht passieren, eher nicht... Sie würden wissen, dass ich ein Dienstbote war, deswegen war ich ganz froh drüber... Frauen waren nur anstrengend.  
"Also was muss ich tun?", fragte ich ihn und stellte mich mit geraden Rücken und erhobenen Kinn ihm gegenüber.  
"Und denn wäre da noch meine Frage, was ich eigentlich morgen für Sachen tragen soll?", fragte ich hinter her und schaute ihn geradeheraus einfach nur an. Schließlich sollte ich ein Edelmann werden, grinste ich innerlich. Mit dem Gedanken jedoch immer noch bei gestern Nacht.  
„Die Sache mit ihrer Garderobe, da brauchen sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen.“, meinte er ehrlich.  
„Nun denn, dann fangen wir mal an. Also an ihrer Haltung müssen sie nicht viel verändern. Sie können das schon sehr gut.“  
Im ersten Moment fühlte ich mich leicht unwohl, als er um mich herum lief und mich musterte. Meine Haltung kontrollierte. Meine Augen folgten den Mann und schauten dann wieder gerade aus, als er vor mir stehen blieb. Ich lächelte leicht, als er mir sagte das meine Haltung soweit erst einmal ganz gut war und dass ich mir keine Sorgen um meine Garderobe machen sollte. Er hatte Recht. Das musste ich eigentlich nicht. Er würde mich einkleiden, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich zu diesem Anlass auch anziehen sollte.  
Auch er entfernte sich einen Schritt von mir und begann mir die einzelnen Schritte zu zeigen. Er übernahm bei den Übungen den Part der Frau, wodurch ich immer wieder lächeln musste, weil es einfach zu komisch aussah, da ich ja kleiner war als er. Ließ mich aber nicht so sehr ablenken, damit ich die Schritte hinbekam. Denn wie ich feststellen musste, machte es mir sogar grossen Spaß.  
Ich lachte, wenn ich mich vertanzte und ihm einige Male auf den Fuß getreten war. Entschuldigte mich selbstverständlich gleich danach, doch mein Grinsen wollte mir da einfach nicht aus meinen Gesicht gehen. Für den Anfang fand ich, stellte ich mich gar nicht so schlecht an. Wie das allerdings mein Herr sah wusste ich nicht.  
Als wir endlich eine Pause machten, zog sich dieser seine Jacke aus. Ich hingegen knöpfte nur mein Hemd etwas auf und zog die Ärmel nach oben. Ich hatte im ersten Moment nicht gedacht, dass dieser "Sport" so anstrengend sein konnte. Er hatte mich gelobt, was mich freute, denn Lobeshymnen hatte ich fast nie bekommen, wodurch ich ihn anlächelte und mich bedankte.  
"Nein nein... ich komme gut hinterher Sir.", sagte ich schnell und hob meine Arme. Anna brachte uns das Wasser herein was Herr Lehnsherr gefordert hatte und schaute mich etwas belustigt an. Ich lächelte einfach nur zurück, denn schließlich wusste ich was sie dachte. Mein Blick folgte ihr nach draußen. Hatte sie Jonas endlich mal gefragt? Denn gestern hatte ich ihm noch beiläufig gesagt, dass Anna ihn immer wieder schöne Blicke zu warf. Am Anfang hatte er mir nicht geglaubt, doch anscheinend hatte er es trotzdem probiert und das wurde auch noch mit Erfolg gekrönt.  
Grinsend lief ich zum Tisch und goss mir und meinen Herren Wasser ein und reichte ihm sein Glas. Es war erfrischend endlich etwas Flüssigkeit aufzunehmen, denn wie gesagt, dachte ich nicht das es so anstrengend werden würde. Keuchend stellte ich das Glas wieder ab.  
"Wollen wir weiter machen?", fragte ich dann sogleich. Ich wollte so viel wie möglich aufnehmen und das konnte ich nur indem wir weiter übten.

### Talent - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte nicht erwartet dass er sich so geschickt anstellte. Sehr zu meiner Zufriedenheit. Denn so brauchte ich ihm nicht alles hundert Mal zu zeigen. Er war wirklich sehr lernfähig. Außerdem stellte ich fest, dass er seinen Spaß daran hatte. Denn er lächelte gern und sehr oft. Dabei verspürte ich so etwas wie Stolz. Er lachte.  
Seit er hier war, hatte er noch nicht besonders oft gelächelt. Doch nun erkannte ich, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Das hatte er mir auch schon gestern Abend gezeigt. Er musste endlich mit seinem alten Leben abschließen, doch das würde noch etwas dauern. Und bis es soweit war, würde ich ihm sein neues Leben noch sehr viel angenehmer gestalten. So dass er nicht mal mehr einen Gedanken an dieses Drecksloch verschwendete, wo er vorher gewesen war.  
Wir hatten uns gegenüber einander aufgestellt, tänzelten von einer Seite zur anderen, reichten uns die Hände und nahmen dann wieder Stellung ein. Ich korrigierte ihn hier und da, doch er stellte sich als begnadeter Tänzer heraus. Sehr aufnahmefähig und ein guter Zuhörer. Ich zählte während des Tanzes mit, damit er ein Gefühl für den Takt bekam, wenn wir später mit Musik begleitet tanzten.  
Auch der Rest des Unterrichts verlief wirklich sehr gut, musste ich sagen. Es war schon dabei dunkel zu werden, als ich mich nun dichter an ihn stellte.  
„Es kann vorkommen, dass es Paartänze geben wird, die nicht unbedingt zum Vergnügen der Gesellschaft gehalten werden.“, erklärte ich ihm.  
„Das bedeutet so viel wie: Sie werden mit der Gastgeberin tanzen müssen, wenn sie es wünscht.“, versuchte ich ihm klar zu machen und trat nun noch etwas näher. Etwas unsicher nahm ich seine Hände und führte diese an meinen Körper. Die eine an meine Taille und die andere behielt ich in meiner Hand.  
„Es…..kommt eigentlich höchst selten vor, doch ich bring es ihnen für den Fall doch bei.“ Mein Blick war auf ihn gerichtet, während ich meine Hand, nun wieder den Frauenpart übernehmend, an seine Schulter legte. Nur eine winzige Berührung mit meinen Fingern und nicht der ganzen Hand. Auch achtete ich darauf, dass der Abstand zwischen unseren Körpern groß genug blieb, dass es nicht zu unschicklich wirkte.  
„Meistens gebührt nur Verlobten oder Ehepaaren diese Art von Tanz. Oder wie erwähnt der Gastgeberin. Da es ein öffentlicher Ball ist, sollten wir die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen.“, erzählte ich also weiter. Eh ich dann auf meine Füße aufmerksam machte.  
„Sie bewegen sie nun folgendermaßen im langsamen Takt….“ Meine Ausführungen waren so präzise wie möglich, da er als Gentleman führen musste. Ich konnte ihn immer noch während des Tanzes korrigieren. Doch erst einmal sollte er es selbst versuchen. Es war wirklich unwahrscheinlich dass diese Art von Tanz morgen Abend gehalten wird, doch ich wollte vorbereitet sein, falls es doch eintraf. Außerdem hätte ich ihm dies so wieso noch beibringen müssen. Ob nun heute oder an einem anderen Tag spielte keine Rolle.  
„Bereit?“, fragte ich und sah ihn an. Charles nickte langsam.  
Ich war nicht der Auffassung gewesen, dass er sich schlecht konzentriert hatte, daher plapperte ich munter weiter. Als es daran ging sich die Schritte einzuprägen, stellte er sich erst Anfangs etwas ungeschickt an, aber das war normal. Außerdem war es ja auch höchst ungewohnt so nahe beieinander zu tanzen, nachdem man bisher nur den Gesellschaftstanz der gesamten Gesellschaft getanzt hatte. Daher verzieh ich ihm die kleinen Fehler. Immerhin war es ja auch sein erstes Mal. Ich hatte lange Geduld, daher war es nicht weiter schwer für mich ihn immer wieder anzuspornen und nochmal genauer auf die Schritte einzugehen. Wäre ich wohl nicht ganz so guter Laune gewesen, wäre es doch um einiges unangenehmer gewesen mit mir zu tanzen. Da auch mein Geduldsfaden in solcher Gemütsfassung um einiges kürzer war. Heute aber war einer meiner guten Tage und ich hatte nichts daran auszusetzen.  
„Und eins, zwei drei. Eins zwei drei. Eins, zwei drei.“, zählte ich immer schön im Takt mit, damit ich ihm so auch etwas die Musik dazu nahelegen konnte.  
„Sehr schön. Die Grundschritte sind schon mal fest.“, stellte ich begeistert fest. Er war wirklich ein guter Schüler. Wenn doch nur alle so schnell lernen würden wie er. Mit Anna hatte ich da meine Probleme gehabt. Doch auch ihr konnte ich schlussendlich alles beibringen. Auch wenn dies eine weitaus schlimmere Geduldsprobe gewesen war als nun mit Charles.  
„Nun gehen wir einen Schritt weiter. Wenn die Musik anschlägt, entlassen sie die Dame aus ihrem Griff, halten sie jedoch an der Hand weiterhin fest und drehen sie einmal um die eigene Achse. Aber auch nur wenn es die Musik erlaubt. Es passt nicht immer dazu.“, erklärte ich ihm weiter während ich ihm die Bewegung zeigte, doch durch meine Größe musste ich mich ducken, um unter seinen Arm hindurch zu kommen. Verlor dabei jedoch etwas den Halt, trat ihm auf den Fuß und kippte ihm entgegen. Mehr als nur peinlich berührt, löste ich mich von ihm.  
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung.“, stammelte ich schnell. Das war mir wirklich sehr unangenehm. Eigentlich sollten mir solche Dinge nicht passieren. Besonders nicht wenn ich jemandem genau das beibringen wollte.  
"Schon in Ordnung...", sagte er und lächelte mich leicht an.  
„Nun…die….die Größe ist nicht grade Vorteilhaft, befürchte ich.“, meinte ich und lächelte verlegen. Doch dann räusperte ich mich wieder und trat erneut näher.  
„Auf ein Neues.“, meinte ich, eh ich ihm die Bewegung erneut vorführte. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann mir Tanzen zuletzt so viel Freude bereitet hatte. Ich versuchte mich so lange und heimlich vor Tänzen zu verdrücken, wie es nur irgend möglich war. Auch wenn ein beträchtlicher Mangel an Herren auf Gesellschaften meist immer der Fall war. Dies galt natürlich als sehr unhöflich, doch ich war solche Anschuldigungen mehr als nur gewohnt. Das schwarze Schaf in der Gesellschaft, wie man mich auch öfters nannte.  
„Sehr schön.“, lobte ich ihn zwischen den Schritten immer mal, wenn ich der Meinung war, dass er es auch wirklich verdient hatte. Er besaß wirklich ein außerordentliches Talent.  
Noch immer etwas beschämt, versuchte ich mich zu fangen. Wir versuchten dann einen weiteren Durchlauf, zumindest damit er es einmal so getanzt hatte.  
Als wir dann eine kleine Pause machten, bemerkte ich erst dass es schon ziemlich dunkel geworden war. Doch wir waren noch immer in unserem Unterricht festgefahren.  
"So wäre es erst einmal angebrachter. Ihre Größe macht es uns nicht gerade einfacher... Wir sollten morgen vielleicht einer der Mädchen bitten mit zu tanzen?", sagte er schlicht und änderte nun seine Position, in dem er seine Hand nun nämlich auf meiner Schulter ruhen liess.  
Bei seinem Vorschlag die Seiten zu wechseln, sah ich ihn überrascht an. Aber wie wollte er es denn lernen, wenn er den Part der Dame tanzte? Doch eh ich etwas einwenden konnte, hatte er meine Hand bereits an seiner Taille platziert. Diese schmale kleine Taille, die ich gestern ohne jeglichen Schutz betrachten konnte, als er es sich auf meinem Schoss bequem gemacht hatte. Ich verdrängte mit aller Kraft, die ich in dem Moment aufbringen konnte, die Geschehnisse von gestern Nacht. Ansonsten würde ich große Schwierigkeiten haben zu führen. Doch ich kam nicht umhin immer wieder an diese blasse Haut zu denken, die mir im Übrigen erneut entgegen sprang, als ich bemerkte dass er sein Hemd einige Knöpfe aufgemacht hatte. Ich räusperte mich und stellte mich kerzengrade hin.  
„Wie sie wollen….“, meinte ich und umfasste seine Hand vorsichtig. Ich blieb eine Weile still stehen und sah ihn an. Seine Augen glänzten selbst im dämmrigen Licht des Saales immer noch so klar. Ich vergaß mich beinahe.  
Mich ermahnend, begann ich nun zu zählen, während ich die ersten Schritte ausführte. Immer wieder zählte ich im Takt, damit er es später leichter haben würde. Vermutlich reichte es noch nach dem Essen für einen Durchgang mit musikalischer Begleitung.  
Nun weitaus besser bedient in der Position in der ich mich befand, schwebten wir durch den Raum. Wenn Charles Mühe hatte mir zu folgen, nickte ich ihm nur zu, damit er wusste, dass es schon in Ordnung und ich ihm deshalb nicht böse war. Ich machte einfach weiter ohne auf den kleinen Fehler einzugehen. Bis wir dann an dem Teil angelangt waren, wo er sich um die eigene Achse drehen sollte. Ich entließ ihn aus meiner geziemten Umarmung und drehte ihn schließlich, eh ich ihn wieder an mich zog. Doch er hatte etwas zu viel Schwung aufgeholt und krachte daher mit seiner schmalen Brust gegen die meine. Instinktiv hustete ich kurz, aber sah ihn unverblümt an.  
„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen.“, sagte ich sofort, eh er nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.  
„Es war meine Schuld.“

### Seit letzter Nacht - Charles Francis Xavier

Im ersten Moment schenkte er mir sein verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, denn er war schlichtweg nicht bereit gewesen einfach mal die Rollen zu tauschen. Ging jedoch aber auf meinen Vorschlag ein. Als ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, merkte ich schon das diese ziemlich breit waren, nicht so wie die meinen. Denn diese waren viel schmaler, allgemein hatte ich eher eine schmale Gestalt und doch konnte ich mich in meiner Arbeit bewähren. Auch hier war es jetzt ein Leichtes ihm zu folgen, weil er mich führte.  
Wieder zählte er im Takt mit, für mich immer noch eine Stütze und dazu noch eine sehr gute, wenn man keine Musik hatte. Als wir schließlich wieder zu der Drehung kamen, bemerkte ich erst beim Eindrehen, das ich zu viel Schwung hatte und fiel ihm schlicht weg abermals in die Arme.  
Eigentlich wollte ich mich sofort entschuldigen, doch er nahm mir diese Geste ab. Wieso war es seine Schuld? Ohne es zu ahnen hielt ich mich immer noch an ihm fest, wobei ich es gar nicht mehr gemusst hätte. Ich schaute zu ihm herauf. In dieses Gesicht, was doch so viel mehr ausdrückte als nur Kälte.  
In seinen Augen glitzerte es und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass wir uns immer noch in dieser sanften Umarmung befanden. Ich nuschelte eine Entschuldigung und löste mich von ihm. Es wird immer peinlicher, dachte ich mir und schaute aus den großen Fenstern, wo gerade die Sonne dabei war hinter den Bäumen zu verschwinden. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick!  
„Ah! Kein Wunder geraten wir immer wieder ins Schleudern. Es ist ziemlich düster hier drin.“, hörte ich dann meinen Herren der anscheinend meinem Blick gefolgt war. Ich atmete tief durch und lächelte sanft. Diese Ruhe. Mein Blick huschte wieder zu meinen Herren herüber.  
"Für heute sollten wir aufhören...", sagte ich dann lächelnd und strich mir übers Gesicht, das leicht nass vom tanzen geworden war. Im nächsten Moment machte sich auch mein Magen bemerkbar. Nach dem Frühstück hatten wir auch ziemlich lange geübt und ich hatte heute gerade einmal zwei Stullen gegessen.  
Entschuldigend lächelte ich ihn weiterhin an. Es war doch auch zu peinlich. Wieso musste mir sowas auch immer vor ihm passieren? Wieso interessierte mich das auch so?  
„Allerdings. Die Zeit, so fürchte ich, ist doch schneller an uns vorbeigerauscht, als wir dachten.“, sprach er dann weiter und warf seinen Blick auf die Standuhr, als ich ihn wieder ansah und begann nun die Kerzen in der Umgebung anzuzünden. Mein Blick folgte ihm weiter und schaute kurz auf meine Hände, als ich diese auf seiner Schulter zu liegen hatte. Seine waren so bereit gewesen. Das Gegenteil von den meinen. Ich war schon immer solch ein schmaler Mensch, doch es hinderte mich nie an meiner Arbeit die ich tätigte. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als es dann an der Tür klopfte und wandte mich zu dieser.  
„Ja?“, schrie mein Herr dann, damit man es auch auf der anderen Seite der Tür gut vernahm. Miss Fairfax streckte nun ihren Kopf durch die Tür und lächelte uns an.  
„Verzeihen sie die Störung.“, entschuldigte sie sich erst einmal , wie üblich.   
"Aber wie lange gedenken sie noch sich hier aufzuhalten, Sir?“ Wahrscheinlich fragte sie ihn wegen des Essens.  
„Oh, wir sind grade fertig. Richten sie doch bitte den Speisesaal in 30 Minuten her, Miss Fairfax, das wäre zu freundlich.“, bat er sie, worauf hin sie nickte und sich wieder verzog.  
„Ich denke das sollte reichen um uns noch etwas zu säubern.“ Er machte das Streichholz aus, dass er eben angezündet hatte, eh er sich zu mir drehte. Ich war in der Zwischenzeit zum Fenster gelaufen und hatte hinaus geschaut. Die Stille legte sich sanft zwischen uns. Langsam trat er neben mir. Ich genoss die Stille und auch seine Nähe die ich nur zu deutlich neben mir spürte.  
„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte er, seinen Blick zum Horizont gerichtet.  
Ich konnte ihm nur beipflichten. Das war sein Anwesen auch. Wundervoll und wunderschön in seiner ganzen Natur.  
Hennrics hatte fast alle Bäume bei sich entfernen lassen um dort besser seine Viehwirtschaft zu betreiben. Von Natur blieb mir nur noch das Feld und der Wind der über die Felder fegte.  
Ich seufzte leise.  
Ich schaute erst wieder auf, als mein Herr wieder an mich herantrat und mit mir sprach.  
„Sie haben sich heute sehr gut geschlagen, Charles.“, begann er mich dann zu loben, was mich abermals leicht rot werden ließ.  
„Wenn sie morgen so tanzen, sollten sie sie keine weiteren Sorgen mehr plagen, das garantiere ich ihnen.“, meinte er nickend und wand sich dann ab.  
„Nun denn. Falls sie noch nicht genug von meiner Gesellschaft haben, erwarte ich sie in 30 Minuten im Speisesaal.“  
"Ich danke ihnen für ihren Unterricht mein Herr. Gerne würde ich sie heute Abend beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten, um meine neu gewonnen Kenntnisse weiter zu schulen.", sagte ich, verbeugte mich leicht und verschwand aus dem Ballsaal, so wie er auch.  
Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber ich brauchte dringend ein kaltes Bad und dieses würde ich leider im Moment nur im Bach erhalten. Im Waschraum wollte ich jetzt nicht. Nicht in diesen, da ich wusste das auch zu dieser Zeit die anderen da sein würden. Nein ich wusste, dass die anderen da waren, da ich sie genau spürte. Ich wollte mich jetzt nicht unterhalten, auch wenn jeder nett zu mir war, aber ich brauchte eben auch mal Zeit nur für mich. Ruhe.  
Weil ich nicht gerade viel Zeit hatte, rutschte ich wie üblich die Treppe hinunter, eine Eigenart die ich mir in diesem Haus angeeignet hatte.  
Wie ich es ahnte war es schon recht schummrig und doch führten mich meine Füße erst in den Stall, wo ich Tornado aus seiner Box holte und ihn in Richtung Bach führte. Er sollte mal anständig grasen, auch wenn ich nicht viel Zeit besaß. Der Wind ließ mich leicht frösteln, doch hatte ich es bei Hennrics so gemacht und würde es auch hier beibehalten. Wenn ich hart gearbeitet oder meine Wunden kühlen musste, hatte ich stets ein Bad im Bach genommen.  
Lächelnd fasste ich dem schwarzen Hengst an der Seite und machte ihm klar, dass er sich nicht so weit entfernen sollte, sodass ich mich in Ruhe waschen konnte. Als ich das Seil los ließ trat er nur einige Schritte weiter und begann zu grasen. Ich lächelte wieder, zog mich schließlich aus und sprang mit einen Satz in das kühle Nass. Ich schnappte kurz nach Luft, denn die Kälte traf meinen Körper wie ein Schlag und doch war es für mich angenehm.  
Zu sehr verwirrte mich dieser Mann... Zu sehr brachte er in mir etwas in Aufruhr, was ich selbst nicht beschreiben konnte. Ich blieb noch kurz unter Wasser und tauchte dann auf. Ich schnappte nach Luft, nahm mir Wasser in die Hand und tat es in mein Gesicht.  
Es war zu verwirrend... Bis jetzt brachte mir niemand solch ein Interesse entgegen und das zerstreute mich nur noch mehr. Er hatte das für jeden seiner Dienstboten getan, also wieso verunsicherte mich sein Verhalten trotzdem so? Er benahm sich anders gegenüber den anderen und doch sah ich immer ein belustigendes Grinsen in seinen Augen wenn er mit mir sprach. Dann war da noch die Sache von gestern Abend... Was hatte ich getan, was er mir nicht sagen wollte, sondern ich von ihm sehen sollte? Diese Frage sollte ich schnell klären, doch wollte ich es wirklich sehen?  
Ja... ich musste Gewissheit haben, denn seitdem gestrigen Abend reagierte mein Körper anders auf meinen Herren und das war in meinen Augen nicht besonders gut.  
Frustriert schrie ich kurz auf und Schlug mit meiner Faust auf die Wasseroberfläche. Wieso musste ich auch von einem Problem ins andere stolpern...? Wieso mussten sich immer riesige Steine auf meinen Weg befinden? Wieso waren es nicht kleine Kieselsteine, die ich einfach nur beiseite stoßen brauchte?  
Abermals tauchte ich einfach nur unter und wuschelte mir kräftig durchs Haar. Ich sollte diese ganze Sache vergessen. Er kam schon viel zu nahe an mich heran. Ich hatte ihm viel zu viel von mir erzählt und doch konnte ich es nicht bereuen. Er war der erste der meine Geschichte vernommen hatte. Er brachte mir Verständnis entgegen...  
Doch wollte ich so viel Verständnis? Ja ich brauchte es... Ich hatte jemanden gebraucht an den ich mich lehnen konnte. Musste es aber er sein...?

Ich tauchte wieder auf und begann mich zu waschen. Ich hörte Tornado leise wiehern und genoss die Geräusche die er von sich gab. Ich wusste das kein anderer jetzt unterwegs sein würde, daher lief ich zu ihm und zog ihn in eine seichte Stelle wo er bequem drin stehen konnte. Währenddessen hatte ich mir lieber meine Hose wieder angezogen und tränkte das Tier liebevoll. Ich legte mich einfach wieder ins Wasser und schloss meine Augen.  
Genoss die Stille... genoss den Wind... Es war kalt und doch war ich daran so gewöhnt, dass ich nicht krank werden konnte. Es war jetzt schon fast dunkel und doch hatte ich die Zeit völlig vergessen, nur als sich mein Magen wieder bemerkbar machte schreckte ich im Wasser auf und stand auf. Das Essen! Ich hatte so viel Zeit gebraucht meine Gedanken zu ordnen - wobei ich immer noch ein Chaos in mir hatte - dass ich völlig vergessen hatte zu dem Mann zu gehen, der mir dieses Chaos beschwert hatte. Fluchend stand ich auf. Wieso verdammt musste mir so etwas immer passieren...?

### Versetzt - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich folgte Charles Beispiel und begab mich in den Waschraum. Auch ich versuchte mich da etwas zu fassen und mich abzukühlen. Charles löste in mir eigenartige Empfindungen aus. Gefühle die ich nicht verstand, die mir gänzlich unbekannt waren. Und doch kamen sie mir bekannt vor. Doch woher? Es war eigenartig. Sie schienen neu aber auch bekannt. Als wäre es ein neues Gefühl erschaffen durch zwei Komponenten die sich zwar unterschieden, aber nicht abstießen.  
Während ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrach wie ich diese Empfindung nennen konnte, wusch ich mich fertig und kleidete mich schließlich wieder an. Nun frisch angezogen und mit ziemlich hungrigen Magen, begab ich mich nach unten zu Tisch. Beinahe pünktlich setzte ich mich hin. Charles war spät dran, wie immer. Doch das war für mich nichts Neues. Daher beschloss ich auf ihn zu warten, wie es von einem Gentleman erwartet wurde.

Doch die Zeit glitt dahin und noch immer war der braunhaarige Mann nicht aufgetaucht. Nun etwas gekränkt, dass er mich offensichtlich vergessen hatte, stand ich auf, warf die Serviette auf den immer noch leeren Teller - was meinem Magen im Übrigen gar nicht gefiel - und machte mich auf die Suche nach ihm. Ich durchquerte die Eingangshalle, als ich das Wiehern vernahm, dass außerordentlich nahe an mein Ohr drang. Sofort blieb ich stehen. War gar eines der Pferde draußen? Eigentlich hätte ich ja einer der Angestellten bitten können, nach ihm zu suchen, doch war ich erstens gekränkt und wollte es ihm unter die Nase halten, als auch zweitens mich sein Fehlen in Sorge versetzte. Vielleicht hatte er sich noch immer nicht richtig erholt, von der Nacht als er hier aufgetaucht war. Und ich hatte ihn auch noch mit weit aus anstrengenden Tanzstunden der Erschöpfung nahe gelegt.  
So nahm ich also die Treppe hinunter in den Hof und folgte dem sanften Wiehern. Es war eher ein Geräusch der Zufriedenheit und Zuneigung eines Pferdes, als etwas was meine Besorgnis erregen könnte. Und doch fragte ich mich, wie es eines der Pferde an die frische Luft geschafft hatte. Wo war denn Jonas? Hatte er nicht die Aufgabe genau darauf zu achten?  
Ich folgte also dem Geräusch weiterhin, bis ich zur Brücke kam und Tornado im seichten Fluss stehen sah. Eh ich meinen Mund allerdings öffnen konnte, hörte ich ein Platschen und gleich erschien Charles halb nackt und völlig durchnässt vor meiner Nase. Er hatte eine Erkenntnis sichtlich im Gesicht geschrieben. Oh, war ihm also wieder eingefallen, dass ich ihn erwartete? Ich blieb also da stehen wo ich war, bis er mich erkannte.  
„Da sind sie ja!“, meinte ich und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Versuchte nicht es zu verbergen. Ich sagte einen Moment lang nichts. Denn das Gefühl, welches mir den Kopf blockierte und von dem ich nicht wusste was es war, schlug nun mit enormer Heftigkeit zu, als ich ihn da so stehen sah. Die wenigen Kleidungsstücke die er noch trug, fest an seinen Körper klebend und triefend vor Nässe. Es betonte seine schmale Gestalt ungemein und ich musste mich zügeln ihn nicht anzustarren.  
„Sie hegen wohl Gefallen daran, Dinge zu tun, die ihnen den Tod bringen könnte, bei dieser verdammten Kälte.“, rief ich nun auch wesentlich lauter aus, als er es von mir gewohnt war. Einerseits war es Frustration darüber, dass er mich wegen meines Wallachs hatte warten lassen und zum anderen darüber, dass ich mir Sorgen machte. Der Winter nahte schließlich und ihm fiel nichts besseres ein als in der Eiseskälte in den Fluss zu springen?  
"Sir... es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte sie nicht beschämen... Ich hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen und ... und ich bin es gewohnt mich in dieser Kälte frisch zu machen.", sagte er bekümmert.  
Tornado hingegen stupste ihn immer wieder von der Seite an. Es war eher ein stoßen, als ein stupsen. Er ließ das Seil einfach los und schon begann der Wallach wieder zu grasen. Charles selbst zog sein Hemd wieder an.  
Ich schien ihn genauso zu überraschen wie er mich überrascht hatte. Doch anscheinend hatte er es eingesehen, sobald er mich erblickt hatte. Denn er senkte seinen Blick, als ich ihn anfuhr. Etwas heftig, das musste ich gestehen, aber in dem Moment da fühlte ich mich grauenhaft gegen den Kopf gestoßen, weshalb ich auch so reagierte. Er entschuldigte sich auch gleich, was mir jedoch nicht die Sorge nahm, wenn ich ihn so halbnackt und nass da stehen sah.  
Endlich kam er auf die Idee sich wenigstens das Hemd anzuziehen. Ich wollte es also abtun, doch wurde ich erneut in meinem Unterfangen unterbrochen. In dem ich von ihm mit solch schändlich unangebrachten Worten geneckt wurde.  
"Haben sie mich etwa vermisst?", fragte er mich frech und lief in meine Richtung. Ich spannte meinen Kiefer an, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich meine Gesichtszüge verhärteten.  
Jetzt war der undenkbar ungünstigste Augenblick für Scherze. Wäre ich nicht so um seine Gesundheit besorgt gewesen, hätte ich mich auf dieses Spielchen eingelassen. Doch jetzt empfand ich dies nur als eine ungeheuerliche Beleidigung und Verhöhnung meiner Fürsorge.  
Ich blickte ihn also dem entsprechen weiterhin stumm an.  
Sagte nichts. Machte nichts.  
Ließ die Sekunden vergehen ohne auf seinen Spruch einzugehen. Plötzlich formte ich meine Lippen und pfiff nach Tornado, der sogleich aufhorchte und zu mir her getrabt kam. Ich nahm ihn bei der Schnur, blickte noch einmal auf den völlig durchnässten Charles und drehte mich um. Noch immer sagte ich kein Wort. Ließ ihn da stehen und ging Richtung Stallungen.  
Mich innerlich darüber aufregend wie töricht ich doch gewesen war, anzunehmen dass ich ihm eine angenehme Gesellschaft sein könnte. Wo er doch bereitwillig zugestimmt hatte mit mir zu speisen und sich den Abend zu vertreiben. Doch anscheinend war ich ihm lästig, dass er froh war nicht an mich denken zu müssen und darüber hinaus die Zeit zu vergessen. Hatte er sich denn nicht gefragt was ich denken könnte? Ein Telepath der sich nichts aus den Gedanken anderer machte, auch wenn ich ihm ein Verbot erteilt hatte.  
Ich führte also mein schwarzes Pferd in den Stall, stellte es in seine Box und begann ihn für die Nacht vorzubereiten. Mir war der Appetit gänzlich vergangen und meine Laune hatte nun auch beträchtlich gelitten. Ich hörte wie Charles mir hinter her kam.  
Ich war überrascht, dass er noch den Mut aufbrachte mir in den Stall zu folgen. Schon in der Box stehend, ließ ich einer der Bürsten, die an den Henkeln Metall aufwiesen, zu mir herüber gleiten, damit ich mein Pferd striegeln konnte. Auch wenn ich nur mit halben Herz dabei war, da ich mir seine Redungen anhörte.  
"Es tut mir Leid Sir... Ich bin zu weit gegangen.", sagte Charles entschuldigend und nahm meinem Pferd den Halfter ab.  
"Ich weiß sie haben sich nur Sorgen gemacht ... bitte verzeihen sie mir.", sprach er traurig weiter.  
"Bitte seien sie nicht wütend. Es war nicht meine Absicht.", langsam trat er auf mich zu und musterte mich.  
Seine Entschuldigungen klangen beinahe verzweifelt. Doch ich sagte noch immer kein Wort. Hatte ich ihm doch schon bei der ersten Entschuldigung verziehen. Doch wollte ich noch immer der Mann sein, den man vom sagen her kannte. Der Mann der eine kalte Maske trug.  
Ich bürstete also Tornado weiter - eher halbherzig - und ging um ihn herum, bis Charles dann geendet hatte. Er stand einfach nur da und rieb sich die Oberarme. Sicher, ich hatte ihm verziehen, aber ich war noch immer wütend. Wütend darauf, dass er so leichtsinnig mit seiner Gesundheit umging. Er war hier nicht mehr bei Hennrics, dem es egal zu sein schien, wenn sich seine Angestellten erkälteten.  
Ich stand nun wieder bei ihm, nachdem ich um Tornado herumgegangen war.  
„Herr Gott!“, rief ich aus und ließ die Bürste in der Luft schweben. Eh ich mich dann aus meiner Jacke schälte.  
„Ziehen sie sich doch etwas an!“ Etwas grober als gestern Abend legte ich ihm die Jacke um und begann sie gar zuzuknöpfen. Auch wenn in dieser Geste etwas Liebevolles lag, so war ich immer noch mit Zorn erfüllt. Hielt den Blick gesenkt, damit mich meine Augen nicht verrieten, in denen er schon zu gut hatte lesen gelernt.  
Während ich ein Knopf nach dem anderen zu schließen begann, sprach ich dann mit fester Stimme, doch weit aus nicht mehr so einschüchternd wie eben am Fluss.  
„Sie lassen in mir die Frage aufdrängen, wieso ich sie an jenem Abend aus dem Regen geholt lassen habe, wenn sie doch so epicht darauf sind sich durch eiskaltes Wasser den Tod zu holen.“ Nun die Jacke zugeknöpft rieb auch ich kurz an seinen Oberarmen. Hätte ich gekonnt, hätte ich sogar mein Hemd für ihn hergegeben, nur dass er nicht weiter fror.  
Diese Fürsorge die ich verspürte…..hätte ich diese auch bei einem anderen Angestellten walten lassen? Oder nur bei Charles?  
"Ich wollte alleine sein Sir, daher bin ich mich in dem Bach waschen gegangen. Da sich gerade alle im Waschraum befanden. Ich werde mich nicht so schnell erkälten, weil ich die Kälte gewohnt bin.", erklärte er sich weiter.  
Ich blieb weiterhin vor ihm stehen. Sah trotz seiner Erklärung immer noch nicht ein, wieso er sich ausgerechnet diesen eisigen Fluss ausgesucht hatte.  
Ich sah ihn nun endlich an. Sah diese blauen Augen, die nichts anderes als die Wahrheit sprachen.  
Glänzten sie schon immer so, oder kam es mir so vor weil er sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigte?  
Ich brauchte nicht lange in diese Augen zu sehen, bis ich ihm verzeihen hatte. Ich seufzte geschlagen.  
„Hören sie Charles….“, begann ich erneut und rubbelte weiterhin an seinen Oberarmen.  
„Tun sie mir den gefallen und machen sie das erst im Frühjahr wieder.“  
„Sie sind jetzt hier bei mir. Da brauchen sie sich nicht im Fluss zu waschen. Auch wenn sie es gewohnt sind und die Waschräume schon voll sind. Sie hätten doch bloß sagen müssen, dass sie lieber alleine sein wollen und nicht zum Essen erscheinen.“ Ich löste mich schließlich wieder von ihm, nahm die Bürste die noch immer in der Luft schwebte und striegelte Tornado weiter.  
„Mag sein, dass sich ihr Immunsystem angepasst hat, aber hier sehe ich keinen Grund diese harte Maßnahme weiter auszuschöpfen.“  
Wie erklärte ich ihm das am besten ohne, dass es nach einem Verbot klang, sondern nach einer vernünftigen Sichtweise?  
Ich schweig. Mir fielen die rechten Worte nicht ein. Ich hoffte bloß, dass er es selbst einsah und es in Zukunft vernünftiger anging.  
"Ich wollte nur alleine beim Waschen sein... Ich hatte nur die Zeit vergessen...", hörte ich ihn protestieren.  
„Kommen sie.“, meinte ich dann und verräumte auch die Bürste wieder. Sehr zum Missfallen Tornados. Ich legte eine Hand auf Charles' Rücken und schob ihn somit mit mir aus der Tür. Im Stall war es ja nicht grade sehr viel wärmer. Und das Letzte was ich wollte war, dass er sich erkältete. Auch wenn er der Meinung war, standhaft zu sein.

Als wir ins Haus kamen, schritt uns Miss Fairfax entgegen.  
„Ah da sind sie ja!“, meinte sie erleichtert. Anscheinend hatte sie bemerkt dass ich einfach gegangen war, als sie wohl das Essen servieren wollte.  
„Gütiger Himmel Kind! Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?“, rief sie aber sogleich aus, als sie Charles, der völlig durchnässt und zitterig da stand, erblickte.  
„Miss Fairfax, holen sie ihm doch bitte frische Sachen, einige Decken und lassen sie uns das Mahl lieber im Salon vor dem Kamin einnehmen.“  
„Sehr wohl, Sir.“, stimmte die ältere Dame mir zu und wuselte davon. Wenigstens eine die das so sah wie sich.  
„Kommen sie. Wärmen sie sich am Kamin auf.“ Mit sanfter Gewalt, schob ich ihn Richtung Salon, wo ich ihn dann aber durchgehen ließ, bis zur nächsten Tür. Damit er sich da umziehen konnte, sollte Miss Fairfax gleich mit den Kleidern kommen.

### Die Wärme seines Feuers - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich wurde durch den Salon geschoben in einen kleinen Nebenraum, um dankend die Sachen entgegen zu nehmen, die mir Anna anstatt Miss Fairfax dann reichte. Einige Minuten blieb ich einfach nur stehen und kuschelte mich in die Jacke, bis ich dann erst realisierte was ich hier eigentlich tat. Geschockt hielt ich inne und zog diese schnell aus und legte sie über einen Stuhl.  
Jetzt wurde es schon seltsam und ich konnte meine eigene Röte im Gesicht spüren. Was machte ich hier nur?  
Schnell pellte ich mich aus meinen nassen Sachen und zog die wärmeren und trocknen Kleider gerne an. Meine Schuhe zog ich mir selber wieder an. Diese waren Gott sei Dank nicht nass geworden.  
Wie gerne würde ich jetzt seine Gedanken lesen... Wissen was er dachte... Was er über mich dachte...  
Ich hatte seinen Zorn im Stall genau bemerkt. Er war wütend gewesen und das zu Recht. Er hatte auch die Bürste einfach schweben lassen, was mich wieder zu seinen Worten brachte, als er meinte wenn er wütend sei konnte er seine Kräfte am besten einsetzten.  
Für ihn musste es auch wie Blödsinn ausgesehen haben und doch genoss ich es in dieser Kälte zu baden. Ich hatte nie warmes Wasser und daher war ich ganz froh meinen Körper an solche Temperaturen gewöhnt zu haben. So wurde ich sehr selten krank und konnte im Winter immer noch meine Arbeit verrichten.  
Ich hatte hart geschluckt, da ich diesen kalten Blick den er mir zugeworfen hatte bei mir nicht sehen wollte... Nicht diesen...  
Seufzend lief ich dann aus den Raum und betrat nachdem ich geklopft hatte den Salon, wo mein Herr schon vor dem Kamin auf mich wartete. Immer noch leicht beschämt trat ich heran und schaute ihn verunsichert an. Wusste ich ja nicht was ich jetzt tun sollte.  
Ich sah wie die anderen noch den kleineren Tisch deckten.  
„Wäre das alles Sir?“ Ich blickte auf und lächelte sie dankbar an.  
„Ja, ja natürlich. Vielen dank. Richten sie dem Koch bitte meine Dankbarkeit und gleichermaßen meine Entschuldigung aus. Und gönnen sie sich und der Dienerschaft doch bitte ein Gläschen Rotwein auf meine Kosten. Für die Mühe die ich ihnen bereitet habe.“, meinte mein Herr.  
„Das ist zu gütig von ihnen Sir. Doch ich befürchte, wenn sie uns ein Gläschen Wein erlauben, wird es nicht nur bei dem einen bleiben. Und wer sollte sich dann noch um euch sorgen? Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit.“, meinte Miss Fairfax nun ebenso freundlich, machte einen Knicks und verließ uns dann. Sie verließ mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wie auch eine warme herzliche Atmosphäre hinterlassend, den Salon. Eh mein Herr dann aufsah und bemerkte, dass ich anscheinend noch immer stand.  
„Bitte, setzen sie sich doch hin, um Himmels Willen.“, meinte er und deutete auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber, der um einiges dichter am Kamin stand als der seine.  
Es blitzte kurz in meinen Augen auf, als ich Miss Fairfax zuhörte und musste selbst ein wenig schmunzeln. Ja, so wie ich die anderen kennengelernt hatte, würde es wirklich nicht nur bei einem Glas bleiben. Belustigt schaute ich den beiden Damen hinter her und blickte dann wieder zu dem Mann, der mich doch selbst ganz schön in Aufruhr versetzte. Langsam setzte ich mich hin, als er mir die Erlaubnis erteilte und schon kam mir die Wärme des Feuers entgegen. Es war angenehm. Automatisch streckte ich meine Hände in Richtung Kamin um diese weiter aufzuwärmen.  
Verunsichert schaute ich dann wieder zu meinen Herren, senkte meinen Blick nicht wieder.  
"Es tut mir leid für diese Umstände...", meinte ich reumütig, zog meine Schuhe aus und streckte auch meine Füße zum Kamin hin. Sonst war mir eigentlich gar nicht so kalt gewesen, doch das hinterher rennen und noch einige Minuten still stehen, war ich nicht gewohnt. Was mich frösteln ließ.  
Ich genoss die Wärme, die mich umgab und schloss kurz die Augen, um doch zu versuchen mich etwas zu entspannen. Ich hatte selbst keinen Grund so steif zu sein, denn schließlich drohte mir hier keine Gefahr und doch fand ich lag etwas in der Luft.  
Ich konnte es immer noch nicht einschätzen was es war... es beunruhigte mich aber... es beunruhigte mich aber nur, weil es mir gefiel...  
Seufzend schaute ich abermals zu meinen Herren, der sich währenddessen selbst gesetzt hatte.  
„Es macht mir keine Umstände.“, sagte er und sah mich direkt an, was mich innerlich wieder etwas nervös werden ließ.  
„Nun….es überrascht mich dass sie sich so wacker geschlagen haben.“, sprach er dann geheimnisvoll weiter und griff nach dem Weinkrug, um uns beiden einzuschenken.  
Wacker geschlagen? Es verwunderte ihn? Selbst etwas verwundert schaute ich ihn an und legte meine Stirn etwas in Falten, schließlich wusste ich genau auf was er anspielen wollte. Ernst schaute ich ihm zu, wie er uns Wein in unsere Gläser goss und ich meines dann dankend entgegen nahm. Als ich einen Schluck nehmen wollte, hielt ich jedoch inne und stellte es zurück auf den Tisch. Ich sollte eher etwas essen. Sonst würde der Wein mir zu Kopfe steigen, dachte ich mir und machte mir genauso wie mein Herr etwas auf meinen Teller. Achtete jedoch nicht auf die Gepflogenheiten der höheren Gesellschaft, denn diese konnten mir gerade mal etwas an mir vorbei gehen.  
Ohne es selbst zu merken, nahm ich meine übliche Haltung beim Essen ein, indem ich meine Beine in einen Schneidersitz verfrachtete und meinen Teller dort abstellte.  
„Ich fürchte, wir verschieben die Tanzstunden doch auf Morgen früh. Heute Abend lasse ich sie auf keinen Fall nochmal das Tanzbein schwingen. Sonst wäre ihr mutiges Unterfangen bei der Kälte im Fluss schwimmen zu gehen, ja für nichts und wieder nichts gewesen.“, sagte er und schaute mich an, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich meine Gepflogenheiten abnahm. Weshalb ich ihn daher entschuldigend ansah.  
"Ja das wäre wohl das Beste...", sagte ich und schaute wieder zurück auf meinen Teller. Aß unverblümt weiter. Ich wusste, dass er sich viel Mühe gegeben hatte, mir das anständige Essen beizubringen und doch war ich nicht in der Stimmung diese Gepflogenheit jetzt anzuwenden. Es war mir schlicht weg egal. War ich doch ein einfacher Dienstbote. Zum ersten Mal verspürte ich einen Schmerz bei diesem Gedanken.  
Ja ich war ein einfach Dienstbote.  
Ich schaute auf, als ich mich dann doch etwas beobachtet fühlte und sah wie mich mein Herr einfach nur anschaute. Es war schon etwas peinlich und doch ließ ich mich nicht beirren. Ich lauschte ihm, als er weiter sprach und versteifte mich kurz. Gerade hatte ich mir eine der Kartoffeln auf meine Gaben gespießt und wollte sie in meinen Mund schieben, als ich mit meinem Tun inne hielt um ihn anzustarren.  
„Sind sie denn nicht neugierig?“, fragte er mich weiterhin geheimnisvoll, aber nur um mich etwas zu ärgern.  
„Man tut…..seltsame Dinge wenn man Schlafwandelt.“, schmunzelte er mich an. Schlafwandeln...? Nein bitte nicht... Ich hatte es schon geahnt, als ich den Kerzenständer fand und doch wollte ich es verdrängen. Hatte eher Angst davor was ich getan haben könnte und anscheinend hatte ich es auch.  
Ich hatte völlig meine Kartoffel vergessen und schaute ihn weiterhin einfach nur an. Was verdammt hatte ich getan? Er hatte mir schon gesagt, dass er mir es nicht sagen will, sondern ich es als Gelegenheit nutzen sollte zu üben. Doch wollte ich es denn jetzt noch wissen...?  
Ja, ich musste es wissen. Ich musste lernen, dieses Schlafwandeln abzustellen und das so schnell wie möglich.  
"Was ... was habe ich getan?", fragte ich ihn dann leicht stockend, leicht misstrauisch. Denn seine Geheimnistuerei gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Langsam ließ ich meine Gabel auf meinen Teller sinken, doch mein Blick war immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Ich beobachtete ihn als er weiter sprach und kräuselte meine Augenbrauen.  
„Charles….“, begann er und stellte sein Glas wieder hin.  
„Ich habe eine Bitte, die sie mir erfüllen möchten. Ich lass nicht mit mir darüber verhandeln.“, sprach er weiter und es klang jetzt schon so als ob er keine Widersprüche wollte. Ich MÖCHTE etwas für ihn tun? Ich konnte schlecht widersprechen, denn er war mein Herr... und doch beunruhigte es mich abermals.  
"Was möchte ich für sie tun?", fragte ich ihn dann und betonte mit Absicht das Wort „möchte“.


	13. Erik's Wunsch

### Erik's Wunsch - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Mir war nun wieder einiges leichter ums Herz, als ich ihn in den frischen Sachen sah. Nicht mehr bibbernd vor Kälte. Was mich wieder daran erinnerte, welches Gefühl ich so heftigst verspürt hatte, als ich ihn in diesen nassen Sachen gesehen hatte. Noch immer nicht gänzlich darüber in Klaren, was dies zu bedeuten gehabt hatte.  
Draußen war es nun düster geworden und ich war froh wieder drin zu sitzen, wo es doch aussah, als würde es nächstens beginnen zu schneien. Was mich nicht wundern würde, bei dieser Kälte.   
Mein Blick ruhte interessiert und neugierig auf ihm. Betrachtete ihn wie er sich am Feuer zu wärmen versuchte. Seine Haut schien bei dem warmen Licht nur noch blasser. Oder hatte er sich gar wirklich erkältet? Nachdem ich ihn im Stall so frösteln gesehen hatte, würde mich dies keines Wegs wundern.  
Fasziniert sah ich zu wie er sich vergaß. Wie er die Dinge vergaß, die ich ihm beigebracht hatte. Wie er sich hinsetzte, sich seinen Teller füllte um diesen auch gleich zu leeren. Ich hatte sogar in meinem Tun innegehalten um ihn dabei zu beobachten. In meinem Blick lag aber nicht das geringste Fünkchen von Zorn, darüber dass er seine Gepflogenheiten abgelegt hatte, die ich ihm erst vor wenigen Tagen beigebracht hatte.  
Es….faszinierte mich.  
Schließlich hatte ich auch keine Einwände. Wir waren auf keiner Gesellschaft. Wir waren nur unter uns. Saßen nicht einmal im Speisesaal, hatten keine Bestecke vor uns, niemanden der uns beobachtete. Wieso also sollte er sich daher den Gepflogenheiten bedienen, die ich ihm beigebracht hatte? Ich tat es, weil es meine Stellung und meine Erziehung erforderte. Doch er hatte keinen Grund dazu. Weshalb ich auch nichts sage, sondern nur weiterhin interessiert zusah, wie er aß.  
Er war wirklich eine faszinierende Person. Und ich musste gestehen…..ich beneidete ihn. Er musste nie an irgendwelche gesellschaftlichen Dinge denken, keine Regeln einhalten, nicht daran denken ob das nun richtig oder falsch war, auf die Gefahr hin ,dass es seinen Ruf schädigen könnte. Konnte frei sein, denken was er wollte, sein wie er wollte, ohne dabei Zorn anderer auf sich zu ziehen. Außer sein Herr missbilligte dies. Doch das tat ich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich wollte mehr davon. Mehr von dieser zügellosen Weise. Und da kam mir ein Gedanke. Daher auch meine gestellte Frage...  
Etwas amüsierte es mich doch, solch Argwohn in seinem Gesicht und in seiner Stimme herauslesen zu können. Hatte ich ihn jemals zu etwas gezwungen, dass ich diesen Argwohn nun verdiente? Nun, anstatt dass ich seine Befürchtungen weiter anheizte, sollte ich lieber Klartext sprechen.  
„Charles.“, begann ich und blickte ihn nun eindringlich an. Eh ich dann aber doch nochmals stockte.  
„Ich möchte nicht dass sie sich unwohl fühlen…..ich habe Verständnis dafür, was gestern Nacht passiert ist. Und sie brauchen sich deshalb keine Gedanken zu machen.“ Ich wollte ihm klar machen dass er sich dafür nicht zu schämen brauchte, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz so sittlich gewesen war, so war ich nicht der Herr der alle Welt glaubte zu kennen. Ich sah über solche Dinge hinweg.  
Langsam stellte ich meinen Teller wieder hin und stand auf. Trat an ihn heran. Ich ging vor ihm in die Knie und legte meine Hände auf die Armlehne seines Sessels.  
„Es wäre unfair von mir nun weiter zu sprechen. Sie machen sich nun lieber ein Bild davon. Auch als Übung. Sobald sie sich davon erholt haben, dürfen sie weiter suchen und mein Anliegen, dass sie bitte bestätigen möchten, herauszufinden.“, schlug ich vor. Denn ich war mir sicher sobald er die Szene von gestern Nacht erfuhr, würde er meinem Wunsch nicht mehr zustimmen, sollte ich ihn einfach auf normalem Wege äußern. So würde er sich meinen Gefallen vielleicht eher annehmen, als wenn ich ihn einfach so ausspräche. Außerdem war dies eine weitere grandiose Übung seiner Fähigkeiten, was zur Folge hatte, dass er dadurch auch weniger Schlafwandelte und eine solche Szene, wie er gleich erblicken möge, verhindern würde.  
„Lesen sie meine Gedanken. Sehen sie selbst, was sie gestern Abend erlebt haben und welchen Wunsch ich auf dem Herzen habe.“  
Ich wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde, wenn er meine Erinnerungen von gestern sah. Daher hatte ich mich auch so dicht zu ihm gesetzt. Damit ich ihn aufhalten konnte, sollte er den Wunsch verspüren das Weite zu suchen.

Sorgfältig spürte ich dann, wie er sich in meinen Geist einschlich. Ich spürte einen sanften Druck am Rand meines Geistes, aber wehrte mich nicht dagegen, da ich ihm ja die Zustimmung gegeben hatte und auch wollte, dass er sich in aller Ruhe umsah. Ich vertraute ihm. Wie er mir vertraute. Er hatte mir seine Vergangenheit gezeigt - wenn auch nicht alles - und nun würde ich ihm die meine zeigen. Damit er auch meinen Wunsch verstand, den ich ihm gegenüber hegte. Das war mir klar geworden, als ich ihn damals von meinem Arbeitszimmer aus beobachtet hatte. Als er sich um die Blumen gekümmert hatte.  
Als er meine Erinnerungen abrief, konnte ich dieselben Bilder sehen, die er sich wohl grade ansah. Erst die Szene von gestern Nacht. Alles aus meinem Blickwinkel und wie ich ihn sah. In welches Licht ich ihn gerückt hatte. Dann die Szene von vorhin am Fluss. Halb nackt und nass. Und schon hatte ich einen, wenn auch kleinen, Unterschied zu den Bildern von letzter Nacht entdeckt. Oder bildete ich mir dies nur ein?  
Schließlich wanderte er weiter durch meinen Kopf und stieß auf meine Vergangenheit. Ich ließ ihn alles sehen was er sehen wollte. Falls er doch auf etwas Unangenehmes stoßen würde, konnte ich ihn immer noch davon abhalten.  
Ich sah nun meine Erinnerungen von Früher. Mein Vater….meine Mutter. Augenblicklich versteifte ich mich. Drängte mich gegen das Gefühl, dass in mir aufstieg als ich das liebevolle Gesicht meiner Mutter und das meines Vaters sah. Als wir gereist waren, als er mich hochgehoben hatte hier auf dem Anwesen und mit mir über die Felder gerannt war. Wie er mit mir am Klavier saß, dass ich so sehr liebte und er mir spielen beigebracht hatte. Oder als ich mit Raven Unsinn angestellt hatte. All das flog nur so an meinem Inneren Auge vorbei.  
Zu fest konzentrierte ich mich darauf, dass ich nicht mitbekam, was mit meinem Gesicht passierte. Wie sich der harte Ausdruck verflüchtigte und sich stattdessen ein leidender, trauriger Ausdruck entwickelte. Sich gar Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten, als ich bemerkte wie sehr mir mein Vater doch fehlte.  
Doch dann wand sich Charles einer anderen Richtung zu. Die die weit aus düsterer war als die, die wir uns grade angesehen hatten.  
Der Todestag meines Vaters. Ich sah den schwarzen Sarg, als sie ihn heraustrugen. Meine Mutter weinte bitterlich.  
Und dann der Tag als auch sie starb. Ich hielt Miss Fairfax' Hand, als wir auch an ihrem Grab standen, in strömenden Regen. Dann kam das Gesicht meiner Tante zum Vorschein, die mir sagte, dass ich in diese Schule gehen sollte. Die sich uns nun immer schärfer zeigte. Die düstersten Jahre kamen nun zum Ausdruck…..und als würde es passen, sah ich diese in schwarzweiß. Wie man uns gezwungen hatte immer wieder dieselben Sätze aufzusagen. Wie wir einen Schlag auf die Finger bekommen hatten, wenn wir bei Tisch was falsches angefasst hatten. Wie wir eine Ohrfeige bekamen, falls wir uns beim Tanz nicht so angestellt hatten wie wir sollten.  
Und dann…..einer der Schlimmsten Momente die ich erlebt hatte. Einer der Dienstmädchen der Schule…..es war spät abends. Und mein Lehrer war der schlimmste Mensch den ich damals kannte. Ich hörte als einziger ihre Schreie. Sah als einziger was er mit ihr gemacht hatte.  
Seit dem Tage hatte ich mir vorgenommen mich für genau diese Menschen einzusetzen. Von Wut zerfressen entwickelte ich dann meine Fähigkeit. Es blitzten Bilder auf die zeigten wie schwer ich es anfangs hatte mich zu konzentrieren. Wie ich immer wieder versagte. Schreiend und weinend alleine im Zimmer saß…..alleine.  
Und dann kam der Tag…..an dem ich mir meine Narbe zugezogen hatte. Ich war schon älter, großgewachsener, aber mager. Wir waren in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde, als ich wieder mit ansehen musste wie mein Lehrer einer der Schüler bestrafte. Ich hatte meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Doch konnte nicht eingreifen. Eine der Dienstboten griff dann aber ein. Zu Überraschung aller. Doch das büßte sie. Wie es alle taten. Doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen und griff ein. Versuchte mir meine Kräfte zu nutze zu machen, aber versagte. Erneut versagte ich.  
Ich wurde weggestoßen und dabei fiel einer der Pulte um. Sie waren schon sehr alt und mussten schon einige Jahre hinter sich gehabt haben. Als der Lehrer dann auf mich zukam, stürzte ich um und kratzte mir mein Bein an einem Nagel auf. Die Dienstmagd griff erneut ein. Ergriff Partei für mich. Und ich für sie. Wollte sie vor ihm retten und sprang ihm auf den Rücken. Er schüttelte mich ab. Ich landete erneut neben dem Pult und schnitt mir den Unterarm am selben Nagel auf, wie zuvor mein Bein. Doch dann verschwand das Bild langsam…..die Jahre die ich dort noch erlebt hatte, vergingen so schnell, dass nichts weiteres passiert war. Außer dass ich meine Fähigkeiten weiter schulte und meinen Lehrer verfluchte.  
Danach folgten nur noch Bilder von den einsamen Jahren hier. Wie ich mich von vorher unterschieden hatte. Alleine und verbittert bin ich geworden. Kalt und möglichst gefühllos. Doch meinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit hatte ich behalten…..  
Ich saß nun zusammen gekrümmt vor Charles. Den Kopf gesenkt und meine Tränen zurückhaltend. All den Schmerz den ich erleiden musste, prasselte mit solcher Geschwindigkeit wieder auf mich ein. Doch es war es mir wert. Mir wurde erneut vor Augen geführt wofür ich kämpfte. Und dafür musste ich ihm danken. Er stöberte weiter und fand dann schließlich meinen Wunsch……

„Ich hatte nie lange Gelegenheit die Welt von ihrer schönen Seite kennenzulernen. Zeig mir deine…..Zeig mir deine Welt, Charles.“

### Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit - Charles Francis Xavier

Als er mit einem Mal auf stand und sich zu mir rüber gebeugte hatte, wandte sich mein Oberkörper automatisch nach hinten. Instinktiv schluckte ich den letzten Bissen, der sich noch in meinem Mund befand, herunter und schaute ihn im ersten Moment einfach nur an. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass das Feuer mein Gesicht etwas in Schatten legte, denn ich spürte wie meine Nase leicht rot wurde. Er kam mir mit Absicht so nahe und das verunsicherte mich. Ich hatte seiner Bitte gelauscht auch, dass ich mich nicht schämen musste, was ich gestern Nacht getan hatte. Also hatte ich mich daneben benommen...  
Ich hatte mich nach vorne gebeugte, den Teller hatte ich weg gestellt. Ich wusste nicht was mich erwartete und doch war meine Neugierde geweckt, auch wenn ich das niemals zugeben würde. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, wobei ich meine linke Hand wieder zu meiner Schläfe wandern ließ. Ich musste mich konzentrieren, denn auf Abruf war es schwerer. Was verständlich ist.  
Ich hatte ihn sofort gespürt, denn er wehrte sich nicht gegen mein eindringen. Es war angenehm, bis ich begann in seinen Gedanken zu stöbern...  
Ich hatte das Geschehene von gestern Abend recht schnell gefunden, weil es noch eine frische Erinnerung war, sowie die Erinnerung als ich halb nackt vor ihm stand, als ich aus dem Bach heraus gekommen war. Irritiert huschte ich jedoch wieder zu gestern Abend... Was ich dort sah, ließ mich beschämt meinen Kopf senken. Er hatte gesagt, dass er Verständnis für mein Verhalten hatte, doch hatte ich es für mich?  
Ich hatte mich ihm angeboten, wollte mich ihm einfach so hingegeben und doch hatte er abgelehnt und hatte mich auch in dieser Situation getröstet. Daher die geschwollenen Auge, dachte ich missmutig. Ich hatte mich an seiner Schulter ausgeheult und bin schließlich wieder eingeschlafen. Er hatte mich zurück in mein Zimmer gebracht, wusste er ja nicht das ich lieber auf dem Dachboden schlief.  
Meine freie Hand die sich auf meinem Knie befand zitterte leicht. Wieso hatte er so reagiert...? Er hatte in dem Zustand alles machen können und doch hatte er mich lieber im Arm gehalten. Es bestätigte mir abermals, dass er nicht wie die anderen war, die ich kennengelernt hatte. Niemand hatte so reagiert, wenn ich bei ihnen war... Niemand...  
Ich war tiefer in seine Gedanken getaucht, wollte nicht mehr an gestern denken. Ich sah Kindheitserinnerungen...  
Er hatte damals viel mit Lady Raven gespielt und auch sehr viel Mist gebaut. Automatisch musste ich grinsen. Es waren schöne Erinnerungen... Sein Vater wie mir schien, war ein genauso wunderbarer Edelmann gewesen, wie mein Herr selbst. Seine Pflichten erfüllte er mit sehr viel Sorgfalt, genauso wie die Vaterpflichten. Er war ein wunderbarer Vater... Er hatte ihn oft und viel mit auf Reisen genommen.  
Ich staunte über die Dinge die ich sah, denn selbst kannte ich nur den Hof von Hennrics und jetzt diesen hier. Er hatte so viel gesehen und auch so viel gelacht.  
Sein Lachen ... Ich hörte es gerne ... Ich sah Geschehnisse, als er in der Natur einfach nur saß und zeichnete. Automatisch blieb ich dort hängen, hatte ich doch die Bilder gesehen, die er gemalt hatte. Beneidenswert... Diese Gabe hatte ihn keiner Gelehrt, sondern er konnte es einfach. Ich lächelte bis ich zu den Erinnerungen kam, die ihn zu den Menschen gemacht hatten, so wie er war.  
Die anderen kannten ihn als kalten Menschen. Ich hatte ihn anders kennengelernt.  
Seinen Wunsch hatte ich schon fast am Anfang erkannt, es war ihm auch nicht zu verübeln. So wie ich sein Leben erlernen wollte, nicht alles aber doch eine Menge, so wollte er meines kennenlernen... Bemerkenswert...  
Die Erinnerungen des Mannes vor mir, ließen auch mich immer wieder leicht zusammenfahren. Ich hatte mich zu der Zeit gewandt, die er am liebsten auch vergessen hätte. Ich schluckte leicht als ich diese Schule sah, wie sie die Kinder behandelt hatten. Da war es verständlich, wie er sich entwickelt hatte, wie er sich gegenüber anderen verhielt. Er war seit dem Tod seiner Eltern, nicht viel anders als ich gewesen... einsam...  
Es gab niemanden mit dem man reden konnte. Es gab niemanden, der sich seiner annahm und ihm seine Schulter lieh. Ich hatte die Narbe an seinem linken Arm nie gesehen und doch wusste ich das sie da war. Er hatte sie einige Male berührt. Eine gute Eigenschaft von mir, dass ich sehr aufmerksam war, was der Herr für Gesten, aber auch für Mienen machte. Ich hatte recht schnell gelernt sein Gesicht zu lesen, nicht alle hatten hier diese Fertigkeiten. Ich wurde genauso, wie er damals bei mir wegen Hennrics, wütend auf diesen Lehrer und verstand daher sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Ich verspürte in diesen Momenten seine Empfindungen und schickte ihm einige Bilder, die ihm zeigten, dass er nicht schwach sondern stark gewesen war.  
Er hatte den Mut besessen sich für andere einzusetzen, für diese gekämpft und sich dabei diese Wunden zugezogen.  
Auch hier waren wir uns so ähnlich. Das Leben hat uns gezeichnet und uns geprägt. Ich wurde zu jemanden, der versuchte alles Richtig zu machen. Er wurde zu einem Mann, der sich für Menschen wie mich einsetzte. Es erfüllte mich sogar mit Stolz, wie er sich immer wieder für uns einsetzte. Solche Menschen gab es selten.  
Die Trauer die mich überkam, als er an seine Eltern dachte, versuchte ich zu unterdrücken. Es fiel mir jedoch schwer, denn seine Trauer konnte ich kaum ignorieren.  
Ich öffnete kurz meine Augen und sah sein angespanntes Gesicht. Verständnisvoll lächelnd hob ich meine Hand und hielt sie an seine Wange.  
„Es ist in Ordnung... Erik... es ist in Ordnung...“  
,sprach ich sanft in ihm, benutzte mit Absicht seinen Vornamen und rief wieder einige seiner glücklichen Gedanken auf. Hörte dann seinen Wunsch klar und deutlich.  
Er wollt meine Welt sehen. Wollte lernen wie ich lebte.  
Es überraschte mich ein wenig. Doch nach seinen Erinnerung die ich gesehen hatte, verstand ich ihn. Auch jetzt versuchte er trotz seinen Empfindungen die er hegte, sein Gesicht zu wahren. Keine Gefühle zu zeigen.  
Sachte strich ich ihm über die Wange und löste mich aus seinen Gedanken. Ich senkte meinen Kopf, um mir eine Träne aus den Gesicht zu wischen und schaute dann wieder auf. In das Gesicht, dass so viel mehr zeigte, als alle anderen sehen konnten. Sanft nickte ich.  
"Wenn das ihr Wunsch ist, werde ich ihn ihnen erfüllen...", sprach ich sanft und zog meine Hand zurück, die ich ganz auf seiner Wange vergesse hatte.

### Unterricht für den Herrn - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich war wie erstarrt. Saß da und ließ alles auf mich wirken. Bekam kaum mit was mit meinem Gesicht passierte. Erst als ich Charles Hand an meinem Gesicht spürte, zuckte ich zusammen und sah auf. Sah in das Gesicht des Mannes, dem ich grade mein ganzes Leben gezeigt hatte.  
Ohne Umschweife. Hatte ihm alles gezeigt was mich verletzlich machte. Wäre da nicht dieses Vertrauen zu ihm, welches so tief reichte, dass ich mich fragte wie ich dies in so wenigen Tagen aufbauen konnte, hätte ich mich wohl nie dazu bereiterklärt in meinen Kopf zu sehen. Doch ich tat es auch ihm zu Liebe. Jetzt als ich ihn vor mir sah, mit einer Träne, die ihm die Wange hinunterrollte, wusste ich dass es richtig gewesen war. Und dass ich nun jemanden hatte, der mich genauso verstand wie ich ihn. Langsam spürte ich wie er sich aus meinen Gedanken zurückzog, aber nicht ohne vorher eine Mitteilung zurückzulassen.  
Erik…  
Er nannte mich Erik. Ohne jegliche Förmlichkeiten und Anreden nannte er mich beim Vornamen. Ich musste unwillkürlich die Augen schließen. Wann hatte mich jemand zum letzten Mal so genannt? Wann hatte das letzte mal jemand meinen Namen mit so viel Gefühl ausgesprochen? Perplex von der Schönheit seiner Aussprache, sah ich ihn an. Als er dann aber seine Hand zurückzog, packte ich sie und drückte sie zurück an mein Gesicht.  
„….nicht….“, bat ich und vergrub mein Gesicht darin. Schloss die Augen, im Bestreben nicht verweichlicht zu wirken.  
Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als er meinem Wunsch nachkam und mir seine Sicht der Dinge zeigen würde. Seine Sicht vom Leben. Ich hoffte auf Neues. Hoffte auf mehr Leben und Geborgenheit. Spaß und Freude. Würde er mir dies geben können? War es richtig ihm zu zeigen wer oder was ich war?  
Langsam fasste ich mich wieder und ließ nun mehr als beschämt seine Hand los. Ich fixierte den Teppichboden und räusperte mich.  
„Es…..“, begann ich. Doch meine Stimme verlor an Stärke.  
„…..es ist so lange her….verzeiht.“ Langsam stand ich auf. Nicht genau wissend ob ich noch bleiben sollte. Denn ich wusste nicht genau was ich nun noch sagen sollte. Ich hatte all meine Gefühle preis gegeben und war ihm so schutzlos ausgeliefert. Auch wenn er sich als guter Mensch erwies, war es eigenartig jemandem so ausgeliefert zu sein.  
"Wenn sie lernen wollen, wie ich lebe, dann sollten sie lernen, sich gegenüber mir nicht zu verstellen.", sagte er ehrlich und musterte mich.  
Bei seinen Worten blieb ich stehen. Hatte ihm aber weiterhin den Rücken zugewandt. Ich schluckte kurz. Er hatte Recht. Was für einen Sinn gab es denn noch mich zu verstellen, wenn er doch alles gesehen hatte. Wusste was ich fühlte und wie ich dachte.  
Ich atmete langsam aus und setzte mich dann wieder in meinen Sessel. Ihm gegenüber. Ich brauchte eine Weile um mich wieder etwas zu sammeln. Ich griff nach dem Weinglas, das noch immer vor mir stand und leerte es in einem Zug.  
„Sie….sie wissen nun genau wie ich fühle…“, begann ich.  
„Also wissen sie auch, dass ich kein Mitleid will.“ Ich sagte es nicht hart, aber immer noch ausdrücklich genug. Das eben war ein flüchtiger Ausrutscher. Einer der nicht zu mir passte. Und ich mich nun dafür schämte seine Hand so fest ergriffen zu haben und bei mir behalten zu wollen.  
„Ich glaube in der Sache sind wir uns sehr ähnlich. Habe ich nicht Recht?“ Nun sah ich ihn wieder an. Ich wollte nicht forsch oder unhöflich sein, aber fühlte er nicht ebenso, wenn man ihm Hilfe anbot? Wir beide waren Menschen die schlimmes erlebt hatten und denen Hilfe wie auch Fürsorge etwas Unbekanntes war. Und wenn wir dann etwas davon erfuhren, war uns das unangenehm. Auf Grund dessen, dass wir einfach zu wenig davon erfahren durften. Ich lehnte mich wieder etwas zurück, blickte in die Flammen des Kamins und versuchte eine andere Unterhaltung zu führen.  
„Hat es ihnen zumindest geholfen. Im Bezug auf ihre Fähigkeiten?“, wollte ich dann wissen. Sicherlich musste es ihn auch etwas ausgelastet haben. Aber jetzt wo er seine Kräfte einsetzen konnte, würde er diese nicht mehr so arg speichern und so dem Schlafwandeln vielleicht entkommen.  
„Wol….Wollen wir noch einmal die Tanzschritte durchgehen? Fühlen sie sich dazu in der Lage?“, fragte ich und hoffte auf etwas Ablenkung. Auch wenn wir wieder ohne Musik tanzen würden. Morgen früh hatten wir ja welche, doch jetzt jemanden zu bitten Musik zu spielen, wäre nicht korrekt. Zumal ihre Schicht um war und die meisten sicher schon in ihren Betten lagen.  
Er nickte, doch sein Blick war weiterhin sehr auf mich fixiert. Mein Blick glitt nun wieder zu ihm. Erstaunt musste ich sehen, wie er mich musterte. Ich hielt jedoch meine Haltung aufrecht und ließ mich nicht von seinen musternden Blick aus der Ruhe bringen. Ich hatte gelernt mit so etwas umzugehen. War ich doch schon sehr früh jemand geworden, der von solchen Blicken nur so bombardiert wurde.  
Bei seinem Einverständnis, nickte auch ich. Doch als er dann eine Bedingung äußerte, legte ich meine Stirn in Falten. Würde ich ihn nicht schon so schätzen und ihm all meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen gezeigt haben, hätte ich mich nun zu dieser Frechheit geäußert, dass er nicht in der Stellung war Bedingungen zu fordern. Doch ich machte bei ihm schon so manche Ausnahmen. Auf die eine kam es nun nicht mehr darauf an.  
"Ich würde gerne nochmal mit ihnen die Schritte üben, jedoch unter einer Bedingung. Sie sollten sich etwas mehr Luft machen... Ziehen sie sich ihre Weste und Schuhe aus. Es ist viel bequemer so zu tanzen. ", sagte er grinsend. Fasziniert betrachtete ich nun wie er es mir vormachte. Wie er seine Weste auszog und nur noch in Hemd und Hose dastand. Er übertrieb reichlich, als er dann eine Verbeugung machte. Doch ich musste nur etwas schmunzeln.  
"Ich wäre soweit mein Herr.", sagte er dann.  
„Na schön….“, ließ ich mich darauf ein.  
„Ihr Unterricht, ihre Regeln.“ Schließlich machte ich dies ja nicht anders, wenn ich ihn unterrichtete. Zwar hatte ich gesagt wir üben die Tanzschritte, doch er hatte es so geschickt eingefädelt, dass er auch in meinem Unterricht gleichzeitig mich mit belehrte. Ich stand also auf und entledigte mich meiner Weste. Die Jacke hatte ich ja eh nicht mehr an, da ich sie ihm damals um geschwungen hatte. Dann beugte ich mich hinunter und öffnete meine Schuhe. Widerwillig zog ich auch diese aus und seufzte, als ich die Kälte die dem Boden meines Anwesen entlang strich zu spüren bekam.  
„Sollte ich eine Blasenentzündung einfangen, ist es ihre Schuld.“, meinte ich halb grinsend und stellte mich ihm gegenüber hin. Ich erwiderte also seine zuvor große Verbeugung mit einem albernen Knicks, da ich schließlich die Dame spielte, um ihn weiterhin zu schulen. Ich musste dabei jedoch etwas lachen, da es unglaublich albern aussehen musste. Aber wir standen hier ohne Weste und Schuhe, da konnte es ja nicht noch alberner werden.  
Ich stand ihm gegenüber in straffer Haltung, wie es auch beim Tanzen erforderlich war. Als er begann um mich herum zu schreiten, wie ich es getan hatte, bevor wir mit den Tanzstunden begonnen hatten, hob ich eine Augenbraue. Doch ohne dass mein Lächeln erstarb. Es war doch sehr amüsant, wie kritisch er mich nun beäugte.  
"Machen sie ihre Schultern locker... wir sind hier alleine...", sagte er nun grinsend.  
Als er meine Schultern erwähnte, blickte ich ihn fragend an.  
„Meine Schultern lockern? Sie wissen schon dass wir gleich tanzen werden. Da müssen sie straff sein.“ , erinnerte ich ihn an seine eigene Haltung. Doch ich tat ihm den Gefallen und gehorchte. Schließlich hatte ich ja auch keine Schuhe an, da durfte auch meine Haltung etwas anders als gewohnt sein. Nur fragte ich mich, wenn ich mich so gab, wofür dann die ganzen Jahre in der Schule gewesen waren. Ach, es war ja nicht für immer. Ich hatte ihn außerdem auch selbst darum gebeten es mir zu zeigen. Da konnte ich also keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.  
Wenn nun jemand bei mir gestanden hätte um zuzusehen, hätte er sich schämen müssen, wenn er gesehen hätte, in welch erbärmlicher Haltung ich Charles gegenüberstand. Nun, wir begannen dann zu tanzen. Während ich auf seine Füße und seine Haltung achtete, achtete er auf meinen Rücken, der sich aus Gewohnheit wieder zu versteifen begann. Eh ich dann wieder einen Klaps seinerseits bekam und mich wieder entspannte.  
"Ich wollte mich noch mal bei ihnen bedanken...", sagte er, als wir kurz näher an einander getreten waren. "... ich weiß sie sind ein Mann, der Situationen nicht ausnutzt und doch bin ich ihnen dankbar, dass sie die meine nicht ausgenutzt haben.", sprach er ruhig. Ich musste dann doch etwas schmunzeln.  
„Hätte ich das tun sollen?“, neckte ich ihn nun. Zum einen war ich es ihm noch schuldig und zum anderen waren wir in einer so wieso albernen Situation, dass es einfach nur passte.  
„Wo wir schon gleich dabei sind Gepflogenheiten abzulegen, auch wenn es nur aus meiner Position ist….“, begann ich nun auch, als wir wieder näher zueinander traten.  
„…..möchte ich ihnen anbieten…“ Eine weitere Drehung.  
„….dass sie sich der höflicher Form, meines Vornamens bedienen.“ Ich schmunzelte ihn an, als wir wieder auseinander traten.  
„Erstens, weil ich sie morgen auf dem Ball als meinen Freund und nicht als meinen Dienstboten vorstellen werde. Auch wenn sie einer sind, so möchte ich sie gleichermaßen als meinen Freund schätzen. Und Freunden steht es zu mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen.“, schloss ich dann ab.  
"Hätten sie es denn genutzt Erik?",fragte er mich dann auch sogleich.  
Ihm meine viel zu große Hand für eine Dame reichend, tanzte ich nun neben ihm her, eh er mich dann im Gespräch das erste Mal mit meinem Vornamen anredete. So wie ich es verlangt hatte. Ein Schauer überkam meinen Körper, als er ihn auf seiner Zunge zergehen ließ. So wie er meinen Namen aussprach konnte das niemand. Es klang so viel anders und doch gleich, aber mit einem anderen Unterton. Lag es daran, dass wir uns mehr vertrauten als sonst jemandem, oder weil wir gleich waren und den jeweils anderen respektierten? Was es auch war, es gefiel mir. Weshalb ich ein angenehmes Schmunzeln nicht verbergen konnte. Zumal er immer noch an seiner Frage festhielt, ohne auf meine Neckerei geantwortet zu haben. Doch ich war nun der Meinung die Wahrheit zu sprechen und keine weiteren Späße zu treiben, da es doch eine ernst zu nehmende Frage war.  
„Nein.“, antwortete ich dann ehrlich.  
„Nein das hätte ich nicht.“ Ich machte erneut einen Knicks und eine halbe Drehung, eh wir wieder zueinander fanden.  
„Ihnen mag es entgangen sein, aber ich bin keines Falls eine solche Person wie es andere in meiner Position wären. Liebevoll als Schürzenjäger bezeichnet.“, sprach ich also weiter.  
„Und auch, wenn sie keine Schürze getragen haben, so bin ich mir sicher, dass nur die wenigsten Männer sie zurückgewiesen hätten, so wie ich es getan habe.“ Ich tanzte mit ihm nun ebenfalls mit den imaginären Tanzpartnern im Kreis, unterbrach aber meine Unterhaltung mit ihm nicht.  
„Hätte ich es denn ausnutzen sollen, so wie es jeder nicht respektabler Mann getan hätte? Was hätten sie getan, wenn ich dies in Erwägung gezogen hätte? Würden sie dann nicht hier stehen und mit mir tanzen?“ Nicht dass ich wirklich daran gedacht hätte ihn des schändlichste auszunutzen, ich interessierte mich nur für seine Antwort.  
Ja, was hätte er getan, hätte ich auf seine Einladung reagiert? Doch ich empfand Stolz, dass ich nicht wie die anderen war und nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen war, dies auszunutzen. Auch wenn er halbnackt auf mir gethront hatte und zu allem bereit gewesen wäre.

### Nachtruhe - Charles Francis Xavier

In Ruhe lauschte ich seiner Stimme, die so angenehm war, dass ich kurz meine Augen schloss und ihr nur zuhörte. So warm... was er sagte ließ mich jedoch leicht erröten. Ich war froh, dass es dunkel war, denn er hätte mich bestimmt ausgelacht, wenn er mein Gesicht gesehen hätte.  
Was sollte das heißen, dass mich nur wenige Männer zurück gewiesen hätten? Hieß es, dass ich ihm gegenüber nicht abgetan wäre? Mein Herz begann mit einem Schlag schneller zu schlagen. Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder? Wieso wusste ich im Moment einfach nicht was ich denken sollte?  
Ich war selbst nicht wirklich klug gewesen, schließlich hatte ich mich selbst in diese Situation gebracht. Gedankenverloren begann ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum zu kauen und stupste ihn schon fast automatischen gegen die Schulter, dass er sie doch lockern sollte.  
Er sprach weiter und ich schaute ihn wieder an. Nein, ich würde dann nicht hier sein, dachte ich mir. Denn wenn ich in seinen Gedanken gesehen hätte, was er mit mir getan hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich aufgestanden und gegangen. Er war jemand der die Situation nicht ausgenutzt hätte und ich schätzte es zu tiefst.  
"Sie haben recht... ich wäre gegangen, weil sie mein Vertrauen missbraucht hätten...", sagte ich ehrlich und trat an ihn heran und wieder zurück.  
"Doch ich schätze es umso mehr, dass sie es nicht ausgenutzt haben. Sie sind ein guter Mann und auch ein guter Freund....", sagte ich und blieb schließlich einfach stehen, schaute ihn an und lächelte leicht. Ich mochte seinen sanften Gesichtsausdruck. Nicht wie dieser von vorhin, als er wieder versuchte ernst und kalt zu sein. Diese Seite brauchte er nicht mehr bei mir, denn ich kannte ihn jetzt ... und das besser als jeder andere.  
Erik machte nun eine leichte Verbeugung.  
„Das war sehr gut.“, lobte er mich am Ende des Tanzes.  
„Sie haben sehr schnell gelernt, Charles. Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich schlage vor, wir üben morgen weiter. Es ist schon spät. Und wir wollen für morgen Abend doch ausgeschlafen sein. Ich werde Miss Fairfax bitten sie später zu wecken. Da ich ihre Dienste auch des Nachts auf dem Ball beanspruchen werde, wäre es nicht fair, wenn sie sie zur gewohnten Uhrzeit aus den Federn holt.“  
Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich die Uhr vernahm und schaute hinüber zum Kamin, als mein Herr den Vorschlag unterbreitete schlafen zu gehen. Ich pflichtete ihn bei. Es war wirklich schon spät und der morgige Abend würde viel Geduld und Können meinerseits auf die Probe stellen. Ich lächelte ihn an und verbeugte mich sachte vor ihm.  
"Ich danke ihnen... das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben.", grinste ich und lief zum Kamin herüber und schnappte mir meine Sachen.  
"Ich werde wie üblich meine Arbeiten am frühen Morgen verrichten. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand anderes diese übernimmt. Außerdem muss ich mich mit Jonas über einige Dinge unterhalten.", sprach ich und als ich von Jonas sprach, lachte ich leicht. Denn schließlich fragte er mich ständig über Anna aus. Ob sie es heute geschafft hatten sich zu treffen? In Anna konnte ich nichts lesen, weil ich viel zu abgelenkt in dem Moment von Erik war.  
Erik... wie komisch es eigentlich war ihn jetzt offen auszusprechen. Ich stopfte mir noch einige kalte Kartoffel in den Mund, schluckte sie schnell herunter und drehte mich zu ihm um.  
"Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nacht Erik. Ich hoffe sie bleibt diesmal ereignislos.... ", sagte ich ernst und lief schließlich aus dem Salon. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich war irgendwie glücklich... glücklich darüber jemanden gefunden zu haben wie Erik... glücklich darüber jemanden meine Geschichte erzählt zu haben... glücklich darüber, dass er mich sichtlich mochte... und das verwunderte mich umso mehr. Ich konnte in so viele Gedanken schauen, doch meine Verstand ich selbst nicht einmal wirklich.  
Ohne Kerze fand ich den Weg zum Dachboden schon fast blind. Huschte die Treppen hinauf und schwang mich immer noch breit grinsend in den Sessel. Sofort kuschelte ich mich hinein und schaute zum Fenster, wo sich der Mond seinen Weg durch bahnte. Es war fast Vollmond, daher war der ganze Dachboden mit weißem Licht durchstrahlt. Es war ein herrliches Bild. Die Bücher waren alle in schwarz weiß und auch die Regale. Wenn ich zeichnen könnte, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich am nächsten Tag auf's Papier gebracht, doch das konnte ich nicht. Ich beneidete Erik um seine vielen Gaben, auch wenn er einige gelehrt bekommen hatte. Das Zeichnen war das wundervollste und doch hatte ich ihn diese Fertigkeit nicht praktizieren gesehen, seitdem ich hier her gefunden hatte. Hatte er denn schon lange nicht mehr gemalt? Wollte er es nicht mehr? Ich wusste, dass diese offene Frage nicht mehr lange ungefragt bleiben würde, denn ich hatte mir zum Ziel gesetzt, ihn diesbezüglich zu fragen.  
Grinsend zog ich abermals mein Hemd aus und schloss genüsslich meine Augen. Ich sollte schlafen und nicht die ganze Zeit an meinen Herren denken, dachte ich mir und schlief auch schon sogleich ein. Innerlich hoffte ich nur, dass ich diesmal nicht schlafwandeln würde. Ich wurde stattdessen von Träumen eines kleinen Jungen eingeholt, der mit seinem Vater auf der Wiese spielte ...


	14. Notlügen

### Showtime - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht weiter vor kam, denn ich musste gestehen, seine neue erfrischende Art und sein ungewöhnlich wilder Charme, berührten mich mehr, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. War es das was mich so eigenartig fühlen ließ? Das Gefühl, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte und mir unbekannt war?  
Wieso wusste ich, dass er dieser kleinen Aufmerksamkeit nicht nachkommen würde? Weil es einfach Charles Art war, meine kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten abzulehnen und sich stattdessen mit weniger zufrieden gab. So ließ ich ihn also gehen und lächelte für mich. Ich lächelte über seine Art. Sein Wesen und seine Worte. Unsere Freundschaft hatte sich gefestigt und nahm nun einige sehr interessante Wege an. Wege, die ich nicht mehr missen wollte. Denn sie waren wirklich sehr unterhaltsam.  
Ich hatte mich ebenfalls nicht mehr lange wach gehalten und ging frühzeitig zu Bett. Am nächsten Morgen, wachte ich etwas später auf als sonst und erblickte Charles schon wieder bei der Arbeit. Ich ging erst meinen Pflichten nach, ritt Tornado aus und übte mit Charles dann noch einige Stunden das Tanzen. Eh es dann auch schon Zeit wurde sich umzuziehen. Ich hatte Miss Fairfax gebeten ihm seine Garderobe bereit zu machen, die ich erschwingen konnte und fand, dass sie zu ihm passte. Ja beinahe neugierig stand ich nun am Fuße der Treppe und wartete auf meinen Partner. Die Kutsche war schon vorgefahren worden und man hielt uns Mäntel bereit, da es heute Nachmittag zu schneien begonnen hatte. In der Tat ziemlich früh für die Jahreszeit, doch die Kälte hatte schon lange auf so einen Wetterumschwung hingewiesen. Als Charles dann in der Eingangshalle erschien, hatte ich doch ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Denn ich fand, dass ihm die Garderobe äußerst günstig stand. Und es erweckte meiner Ansicht nach nicht den Eindruck, als würde man ihm den Dienstboten ansehen. Sie würden gar sicher munkeln, aber ob sie es glaubten was meine Tante da fabriziert hatte, da war ich mir nicht so sicher.   
„Ihnen steht Grün.“, meinte ich und bewunderte seine grüne Samtjacke.  
„Kommen sie. Lassen sie uns gehen, die Fahrt wird noch einige Zeit dauern, so fürchte ich.“ London war nicht grade um die Ecke, aber eine allzu lange Strecke war es auch nicht. So trat ich also zu Miss Fairfax um mich für den heutigen Abend zu verabschieden.   
"Ich weiß.", sagte er frech und nahm Anna seinen Mantel aus der Hand  
„Viel Glück, Sir. Und passen sie auf sich auf.“, gab mir Miss Fairfax mit, als ich ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Etwas was ich nur tat wenn ich einige Zeit fort war. Daher wohl auch ihr erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck. Aber seit dem gestrigen Abend, war mir wieder bewusst geworden, wie viel sie mir bedeutete und wie wenig ich ihr dies offenkundig zeigte. Sie war mir so eine gute Erzieherin gewesen, dass ich sie gerne beinahe als Mutter bezeichnet hätte.   
„Oh Erik…“, meinte sie daher glücklich und herzlich berührt. Ich lächelte.   
„Bleiben sie nicht zu lange wach.“, eh ich mich dann von ihr gänzlich verabschiedete und Anna meinen Mantel abnahm. Geduldig wartete ich auf Charles, dem ich dann nachdem auch er seinen Mantel angelegt hatte – den ich ihn nebenbei auch ausgesucht hatte - einen eleganten Spazierstock hinhielt. Ich lauschte wie Charles Miss Fairfax sagte, dass sie sich dann heute doch etwas Wein gönnen konnten und dann sich zu mir herum drehte.   
„Passt zu ihrer Aufmachung.“, meinte ich hämisch grinsend und reichte ihm den aus Mahagoni gefertigte Stock, mit einem verzierten Knauf. Wir wurden dann zur Kutsche begleitet und stiegen schließlich ein. Die Fahrt würde uns noch etwas Zeit zum Plaudern lassen. Unsere Pläne durchzugehen und ihn noch etwas bezüglich seiner Manieren auszufragen.   
"Wie wollen sie es der Gesellschaft erklären?", fragte er mich dann doch neugierig.   
Nun also in der Kutsche ließ ich ihm die Zeit sich die Umgebung anzusehen, auch wenn man durch die nahende Dunkelheit nicht mehr viel erkennen konnte. Ich mühte mich damit ab, im Dunkeln die Gästeliste nochmal durchzugehen um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich auch mit einigen unangenehmen Gästen würde verständigen können. Als mich Charles dann nach der Gesellschaft fragte, blickte ich dann auf.   
„Oh, machen sie sich da keine Gedanken. Ich erkläre es nur wenn jemand auch fragt. Ansonsten stelle ich sie als meinen Freund vor. Was nicht einmal gelogen ist.“, erklärte ich vielsagend und lächelte ihn an. Allgemein brachte er mich seit gestern Abend ungemein oft zum Lächeln. Was doch ziemlich seltsam war, wo ich doch in letzter Zeit weniger Grund gehabt hatte zu lächeln.  
Die Fahrt zog sich dahin und wir unterhielten uns nochmal darüber wie wir anderen gegenüber aufzutreten haben. Einige Floskeln austauschten, nach deren Familien fragten und und und. Das Übliche eben.   
Bis unsere Kutschte dann langsam auf dem Anwesen einfuhr, wo die Festlichkeit gefeiert werden sollte. Es war größer als das meine und weit aus prunkvoller. Alles war irgendwie vergoldet oder reich verziert. Man konnte schon von weitem erkennen wie wohlhabend deren Besitzer sein musste. Dem entsprechend waren sicher auch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Wir fuhren neben einem riesigen Brunnen vorbei, der sich über den ganzen Vorhof erstreckte und verschiedene Figuren zeigte. Eh unsere Kutsche dann zum Stehen kam.   
„Bereit?“, fragte ich ihn dann noch, eh wir ausstiegen. Ich würde lügen wenn ich nun behaupten würde, dass ich nicht nervös war. Ich war nervös. Da das Gerücht doch schon einige Ohren erreicht hatte und so viele Gäste geladen waren, deren Einfluss ziemlich prekär war. Glücklicherweise wusste jedoch niemand außer meine Tante und Hennrics wie dieser Dienstbote aussah der angeblich mit am Tisch hatte speisen sollen. Uns wurde die Tür aufgemacht und die Treppe ausgeklappt. Kalter Wind blies uns entgegen, während wir dem roten Teppich über die Stufen nach oben folgten. Im starren Blick der weiß perückierten Männer, die anscheinend nur zur Zierde dastanden und wohl schrecklich frieren mussten in ihren dünnen Kniesocken. Sie hatten mein aufrichtiges Beileid, doch scheinbar schien das nur mich zu interessieren. Im Eingangsbereich wurde uns dann die Mäntel abgenommen.   
„Na schön. Lassen sie uns ins Getümmel schreiten.“, flüsterte ich ihm noch zu, eh wir uns dann unter die Gäste mischten. Es erklang schon sanfte Begrüßungsmusik und der Saal war bereits mit vielen Menschen des Adels gefüllt. Die Männer alle sehr modisch gekleidet und die Damen in ausladenden Kleidern. Kaum hatten wir den Raum betreten wurden wir auch schon ausgiebig gemustert und die ersten Tuscheleien begannen schon. Jedoch hörte ich hier und da ein mädchenhaftes Gekicher, was ja nicht gänzlich nur Lästereien bedeuten konnte.   
„An die Blicke gewöhnt man sich.“, beugte ich mich zu ihm und seufzte schwer. Ich konnte mir vorstellen wie unangenehm es für ihn sein musste, nun plötzlich zur Gesellschaft dazu zu gehören, während sicher an die hundert Dienstboten an dem heutigen Abend ihre Arbeit verrichteten. Ich hielt Ausschau nach bekannten Gesichtern, doch stieß ich bisher nur auf unbekannte oder welche die mich absolut nicht interessierten.   
„Mister Lehnsherr ist in Begleitung eines jungen unbekannten Mannes. Scheinbar hat Mrs. Lehnsherr noch immer keine Frau gefunden, die sich ihren Neffen als würdig erweisen sollte.“, hörte ich eine ältere Frau zu unserer Rechten quasseln. Ja, in der Tat. Ich hatte noch immer keine Frau an meiner Seite. Und das sollte sich auch nicht ändern.  
Meine Mine verfinsterte sich beinahe sofort, als wir den Saal betraten. Auch wenn ich eigentlich guter Laune war, so hatte sich das bei mir immer so ausgewirkt, wenn ich in einer Gesellschaft Eintritt fand. Wie ich schon geahnt hatte, begannen die Lästereien schon, kaum hatten wir den Saal betreten. Doch ich war es schon gewohnt. Eher galt meine Sorge meinem entzückenden Begleiter, dem ich auch gleich einen Blick zuwarf. Er schien damit jedoch keine Probleme zu haben. Denn er lächelte einer Gruppe tuschelnder Damen zu, die kurz darauf gleich aufgeregt zu kichern begannen.   
„Vorsicht sie Charmeur.“, meinte ich grinsend zu ihm und führte ihn schließlich weiter.  
„Tja, passen sie auf sonst schnappe ich ihnen noch die ganzen heiratswilligen Frauen vor deiner Nase weg.", grinste er mich frech an.   
Unterwegs ins Innere des vollen Saales ging es nicht sehr viel anders zu und her. Ab und zu wurden wir aufgehalten, von Leuten die ich auch nur aus meiner Korrespondenzen kannte, ihnen aber noch kein Gesicht geben konnte. Ich begrüßte grade einen älteren Mann, der für meine Geschäfte sehr wichtig war und mit dem ich mich oft auch per Brief ausgetauscht hatte. Lord Massingham. Er unterstützte mich sehr in meinen Projekten und begann sich wie ich, lautstark über die Unverfrorenheit der kaum vorhandenen Kleidung, der Männer auf der Treppe zu äußern.   
„Finden sie das nicht auch furchtbar?! Stellen diese Männer hin, wie Nussknacker ohne richtige Kleidung bei dem kalten Wetter!“ Lord Arthur Massingham, war mir einer der liebsten Leute mit denen ich mich über solche Probleme unterhalten konnte. Daher zauberte er mir auch gleich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf die Lippen.   
„Wenn das so ist, dann sollten sie unbedingt meinen treuen Freund Charles kennenlernen. Er ist wie sie und ich ein eifriger Verfechter dieser Ansichten.“ Nun legte ich ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und drückte ihn näher an die kleine Gruppe die sich um uns gebildet hatte. Bestehend aus Arthurs Frau und zwei seiner Kollegen, mit denen ich auch gelegentlich korrespondierte.   
„Tatsächlich?“, meinte nun Arthur sehr interessiert und schob seinen Monokel weiter nach oben.  
„Nun denn, dann willkommen im Club der Geächteten mein Freund!“, meinte er scherzend. Wir stimmten alle in sein Gelächter ein. Denn es hatte ja wirklich etwas Wahres dran.  
Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile mit ihm, als uns dann eine liebliche Stimme unterbrach.  
„Schämst du dich eigentlich nicht?“ Verwundert drehte ich mich um und blickte in das bezaubernde Gesicht Lady Raven’s. Sofort bereitete sich ein großes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus.  
„Wofür denn?“, schmunzelte ich.   
„Dass du an mir vorbeigelaufen bist ohne mich herzlich in den Arm zu nehmen.“, meinte sie und breitete ihre Arme aus. Ich tat ihr den Gefallen und umarmte sie sogleich. Eh ihr Blick dann auf Charles fiel. Und sie erkannte ihn. Jedoch hatte sie wie bei mir ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hatte ich doch schon bei ihrem Besuch festgestellt, dass sie ihn mochte.   
„Mister Xavier.“, sagte sie auch gleich höflich zur Begrüßung und machte einen Knicks.   
"Lady Raven.", sagte er höflich und neigte seinen Kopf. Ich hielt derweil Ausschau nach der Furie, die sonst immer in Raven's Nähe war. Meine Tante. Aber momentan konnte ich sie nicht ausmachen.

### Fremdes Umfeld - Charles Francis Xavier

Interessiert musterte ich das Gesicht meines Herren, als sich dieses wieder in ein ernstes und mürrisches verwandelte. Innerlich hätte ich aufschreien können vor Lachen, doch äußerlich entfiel mir nur ein entzücktes Grinsen. Die Frauen waren mir eigentlich egal. Ich hörte es hier und dort kichern oder schnell durcheinander reden, doch reagierte ich nicht darauf. Ich zeigte ihnen nur mein Lächeln, da es höflich war und schritt neben Erik weiter her.   
Weiter musterte ich die einzelnen Personen, mit denen sich mein Herr unterhielt. Viele von diesen Männern waren Geschäftspartner, andere sprachen ihn einfach nur so an. Ich sog die Gespräche in mir auf und beobachtete nur, bis er in ein Gespräch mit einem Herrn Massigham fiel. Er war ein sympathischer Mann. Er vertrat die gleichen Sichtweisen wie mein Herr selbst. Was ihm einige Pluspunkte bei mir einbrachte.   
In der Nähe dieses Mannes begann Erik zu lächeln aber auch wirklich zu lachen. Hatte nicht dieses gekünsteltes Grinsen auf, was er den anderen Herren davor zeigte. Kurz um, wurde ich auch schon mit in das Gesprächen einbezogen und fühlte mich schlicht weg wohl. Der Herr und seine Frau waren wirklich freundliche Menschen, ließen mich nicht spüren, dass ich ja eigentlich gar nicht zu ihnen gehörte, sondern schauten mich direkt an und sprachen mit mir. Das machte solch eine Veranstaltung, dann doch etwas angenehmer.   
Meine Fähigkeiten ließen zum Glück auf sich warten, auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit versuchte alle Gedanken auszublenden, schwappten doch einige Erinnerungen oder Gedanken zu mir herüber. Ich wusste nicht ob es mir Erik gestattete, doch flüchtete ich immer wieder leicht in seine Gedanken, um den anderen zu entkommen und mich nur auf seine zu konzentrieren. Ich ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken und sprach weiterhin mit den Herren. Ich hoffte Erik würde mir deswegen nicht böse sein, denn ich wusste er spürte es wenn ich bei ihm war. Ich zuckte kurz leicht zusammen, als ich eine mir bekannte Stimme vernahm und Lady Raven hinter uns stand. Mein Blick huschte unauffällig durch die Gegend und suchte nach Eriks Tante. Wenn Raven hier ist... Ist sie auch nicht weit. Ich lächelte, als Erik sie begrüßte, wusste ich doch wie ihr Verhältnis von damals war. Sie sah gut aus, dachte ich mir. Sie hatte nicht eines der vielen prunkvollen Kleider an wie die anderen Damen, sondern eher ein schlichteres, was aber aus der Menge schon fast heraus stach.   
Ich lächelte leicht, sah mich noch etwas um und schaute dann zu Erik. Er hatte anscheinend auch nach seiner Tante Ausschau gehalten.  
Wir entschuldigten uns von Lord Massingham’s Gruppe und wandten uns nun voll Raven zu.   
„Wo ist der Hausdrache?“, fragte er sie, worauf sie gleich begann zu lachen. Ich lächelte Lady Raven freundlich an und schmunzelte, als mein Herr die Aussage wegen seiner Tante heraus brachte. Er hasste sie und zeigte es auch offen. Lady Raven akzeptierte es und wandte sich sogleich zu mir.  
„Sie steht beim Buffet und verbreitet weitere Gerüchte. Nur scheinen ihr die Leute nur noch mit halbem Ohr zuzuhören. Da sie in keinster Weise irgendwie Bestätigung erkennen, in dem was sie sagt.“, sagte sie uns wandte sich dann direkt an mich.   
„Mister Xavier, hätten sie die Güte und würden mir den nächsten Tanz schenken?“, erst verwundert schaute ich sie an, als sie mich um einen Tanz bat, wurde mir doch gelehrt das ich die Damen aufzufordern hatte.  
„Raven!“, meinte Erik sofort. Ich hörte Erik sie zurecht weisen und hatte es verstanden. Lady Raven behielt anscheinend auch nicht die Gepflogenheiten der Gesellschaft bei.  
„Was?“, fragte sie dann so unschuldig wie nur möglich und klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern. 

Sei vorsichtig. Raven ist eine gute Tänzerin.

warnte er mich, was mich abermals schmunzeln ließ. Jedoch nickte ich knapp.   
„Ich hole uns was zu trinken.“, schlug er dann vor.   
"Lady Raven...?", grinste ich und reichte ihr meine Hand um sie auf die Tanzfläche zu begleiten. Innerlich war ich etwas nervös, weil ich zum ersten Mal in einer wirklichen Gruppe tanzte, denn auch wenn wir heute früh noch mit einigen anderen geübt hatten, war diese Gesellschaft doch was anderes. Alle Männer bewegt sich, als hätten sie einem Stock im Hintern, doch ich tat es gerade nicht anders. Innerlich murrte ich kurz über mich selbst, lächelte Lady Raven jedoch weiterhin an.   
Wie üblich, so wie ich es von meinem Herren gelernt hatte, bezog ich Stellung. Schnell drehte ich mich um und erblicke einen Jungen, dem ich meinen Stock und Hut zu warf, zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, sah ich doch, dass er eigentlich ein Diener war und stellte mich wieder auf. Schon begann die Musik zu spielen. Jetzt endlich auch mal mit einem ganzen Orchester tanzend, fand ich, dass ich gar nicht einmal so schlecht war. Schon routiniert und trotzdem darauf bedacht alles richtig zu machen, schmunzelte ich Lady Raven einige Male an. Und doch suchte mein Blick immer wieder meinen Herren. Ich machte es unauffällig, daher bekam es zum Glück keiner mit, doch es missfiel mir, als sich eine Dame zwischen ihn und mein Blickfeld drängte. Irgendwie traurig sah ich zu wie er begann sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Es würde klar sein, dass er sich vielleicht bald eine Frau suchen würde und daher senkte ich kurz meinen Blick. Lady Raven lächelte ich wieder zu als der Tanz geendet hatte.   
Ich drehte mich wieder zu dem Jungen, der immer noch an seinem Platz stand und nahm meine Sachen wieder entgegen, um ihn auch sogleich einige Groschen in die Hand zu drücken. Ich hatte sie eigentlich von meinem Herren bekommen, wenn mal Not am Mann war, doch ich fand er hatte es eher verdient als ich. Kurz in Gedanken vertieft trat ich wieder zu Lady Raven und blickte zu meinen Herren herüber.

Brauchen sie Hilfe?

,übermittelte ich ihm schmunzelnd und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

### Notlügen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

So amüsiert ich von Ravens Zuneigung für Charles war, war da noch etwas anderes in meinem Innern, dass sich nun schmerzlich bemerkbar machte. Doch ich wollte nicht genauer darauf eingehen, sondern schlängelte mich durch die Menge. Am Tisch wo sie Wein ausschenkten, wurde ich erneut in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Ungeduldig trat ich von einem Bein aufs andere.   
„Sind sie in Begleitung hier, Mister Lehnsherr?“, fragte mich eine der Damen, mit einem viel zu tiefen Dekolleté, was beinahe geschmacklos wirkte als attraktiv.   
„Ja Miss. Auf der Einladung wurde das ja auch verlangt.“ Sofort blinzelte die Dame und begann mit ihrem Fächer sich Luft zu zu wedeln.   
„Die Glückliche.“, meinte sie vielsagend. Ich konnte ein gewisses eifersüchtiges Blitzen in ihren Augen nicht übersehen.   
„DER Glückliche. Ich bin mit einem Freund gekommen.“, korrigierte ich sie. Und sofort hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. Hätte ich doch besser lügen sollen, kam mir der Gedanke. Denn jetzt schien sie um so hartnäckiger. Während sie auf mich einquasselte, sah ich wehmütig zurück zu den Beiden, deren Trinkgläser ich in den Händen hielt.   
Hoch erfreut darüber dass Charles zu einem Tanz einwilligte, lächelte Raven, als wäre es das größte Glück des Abends. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die beiden zur Tanzfläche geschritten waren und schlug daher der Dame vor, mit der ich mich unterhielt, ob wir nicht näher herantreten könnten. Sie begann zu strahlen und dachte wohl, dass ich sie auch noch zum Tanz auffordern würde. Doch ich hatte wenig Lust dazu und zudem auch noch die Hände voll. Da Raven zu jung war um etwas zu trinken, bediente ich mich eines der Gläser. Ein Glas Wein durfte ich ja zu mir nehmen. Auch wenn es eine weitaus größere Menge forderte, bis ich nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne war. Ich sah also den beiden Tanzenden zu, während ich mich eher halbherzig mit der nervigen Dame unterhielt.   
Meine Augen waren fest auf die beiden gerichtet, die wie ich gestehen musste, ein wundervollen Paar abgaben. Sowohl beim Tanzen als auch….Ich dachte den Gedanken nicht zu ende. Ich war stolz darauf, dass ich Charles so vieles hatte in so kurzer Zeit beibringen können. Er machte sich vorzüglich. Und ich bekam auch mit wie das Getuschel begann wer denn dieser gutaussehende Gentleman sein könnte.  
Als dann der Tanz geendet hatte, hatte ich beinahe schon mein Glas ausgetrunken, als ich dann die Gedankengänge meines Freundes mitbekam. 

Bitte tun sie mir den Gefallen.

,bat ich ihn und schmunzelte. Ich sah derweilen weiter durch den Saal und erkannte die beiden Gastgeber wie sie langsam in unsere Richtung kamen. Gefolgt…..von meiner Tante. Natürlich. War ja klar gewesen, dass sie an ihnen hing wie eine Klette. Sie war im Schleimen ganz besonders gut.  
Ich wurde schon wieder mit tonnenweise Komplimenten der Dame überhäuft. Und zu allem Überfluss kamen noch mehr Frauen hinzu die mitbekommen hatten, dass ich hier war. Ich kam mir vor wie Frischfleisch in einer Meute von Wölfen. Dabei hatte ich Charles davor gewarnt. Und jetzt war ich es, der mit den ganzen hungrigen Wölfen nicht klar kam.  
"Ladys? Ich glaube der Gentleman braucht jetzt eine eher geistreichere Unterhaltung als die ihre." Überglücklich dass Charles mich aus dieser Lage befreite, huschten dann doch angesichts seiner Wortwahl meine Augenbrauen nach oben. Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen nur mit Mühe. Kaum hatten wir uns einen Schritt von ihnen entfernt ging das Geläster auch schon los.   
„Unverschämtheit!“ und der Gleichen hörte ich noch. Doch ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt meinen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, weshalb ich auch leicht rot anzulaufen begann. Raven stieß wieder zu uns. Leider kannte sie mich zu gut und fragte daher auch gleich:   
„Was ist so witzig, Erik?“ Ich trank mein Glas aus um mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
„Ist dir der Wein schon zu Kopf gestiegen?“, neckte sie mich, was ich mit einem frechen Zwicken in ihre Seite wieder wett machte.   
„Frechdachs.“, grinste ich. Endlich konnte ich Charles das Glas überreichen, dass ich die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte. Doch lange hatten wir nicht Zeit uns von den Gesprächen zu erholen, denn die Gastgeber kamen auf uns zu. Als sie dann vor uns standen, machte Raven einen Knicks und ich verbeugte mich. Als ich mich aufrichtete versuchte ich die Frau hinter ihnen zu ignorieren, die nun sichtlich blasser geworden war, als sie Charles erblickte.   
„Mister Shaw, Lady Frost.“, begrüßte ich die beiden, nahm Emma Frost’s Hand und platzierte einen Handkuss.   
„Herzlichen Dank für ihre Einladung zu diesem herrlichen Fest.“, begann ich auch gleich mit den Förmlichkeiten.   
„Darf ich ihnen meinen Freund Charles Francis Xavier vorstellen?“, damit lenkte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Charles.   
"Es ist mir eine Ehre sie beide kennenzulernen.", sagte er sofort und nickte ihnen beiden höflich zu.  
„Xavier? Eine solche Familie ist mir nicht bekannt.“, kam es auch gleich von Lady Frost, die ihn aufmerksam musterte.   
„Gewiss. Er ist auch erst seit Kurzem mein neuer Partner.“, log ich nun wie gedruckt. Nachdem ich dann auch noch Raven vorgestellt hatte, kam zu allem Überfluss noch meine Tante hinzu, die sich lautstark einmischte.   
„Raven, mein Kind da bist du ja!“, rief sie aus und drängte sich so zu uns. Mister Shaw hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete sie.  
„Meine Tante….“, meinte ich mit hörbarer Abneigung in meinen Worten, was Lady Frost bei vorgehaltener Hand zum lächeln brachte.   
„Ich kam nicht umhin mitgehört zu haben, wer dein neuer Freund ist Erik.“, kam es sogleich giftig von ihr.  
„Auch mir ist eine Familie namens Xavier nicht bekannt. Klär uns doch bitte auf. Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“   
Ich verfluchte das Auftauchen meiner Tante zu solch einem blöden Zeitpunkt. Ich konnte in ihren Augen die Wut deutlich spüren und wie epicht sie darauf aus war meinen Freund zum Gespött der Leute zu machen. Doch da hatte sie nicht mit mir gerechnet. 

Mit der Wahrheit wäre jetzt schlecht Erik... Was schlägst du vor?

Ich empfing Charles Gedanken in den meinen und stellte fest wie angenehm seine Stimme in meinem Kopf klang. 

Ich lass mir was einfallen.

,sandte ich ihm und wollte, dass er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Denn ich hatte schon so etwas erwartet. Dem entsprechend hatte ich mir also eine Geschichte parat gelegt.   
„Witzig dass du das ansprichst, Tante.“, meinte ich ebenso triefend vor Abneigung.  
„Mein Vater hatte früher beruflich oft mit seiner Familie zu tun. Jedoch im Verborgenen. Es hatte sich jedoch ausgezahlt, sonst würde ich jetzt nicht mit Freuden auf seinem Erbe sitzen.“, meinte ich und erhob mein Glas. Lady Frost begann zu kichern und auch Mister Shaw schien meine Redeart zu gefallen.   
„Dem entsprechend führte eines zum anderen. Er besuchte mich und nun verweilt er eine Weile auf meinem Anwesen.“ Etwas besseres fiel mir momentan nicht ein, was sein Verweilen auf meinem Anwesen hätte erklären können.   
„Sicher?“, giftete meine Tante weiter.   
„Ich hätte schwören können, letztens einen Dienstboten bei dir gesehen zu haben, der diesem werten Herr doch ziemlich ähnlich sah.“ Nun schaltete sich aber Raven ein. Indem sie ihre schönen blaugrünen Augen verdrehte.   
„Mutter bitte. Fang nicht wieder mit dieser albernen Geschichte an.“ Nun wurde Miss Frost hellhörig.   
„Welche Geschichte meinen sie?“ Ich sog die Luft ein und hoffte auf keine weitere Auseinandersetzung.   
„Meine Mutter ist seit dem Besuch bei Herrn Lehnsherr davon überzeugt hereingelegt worden zu sein und dazu degradiert mit einem Dienstboten gespeist zu haben.“   
„Es ist wahr!“, meinte sie nun aufgebracht. Mister Shaw blickte sie jedoch nur abschätzig an. Als wäre sie grade Wegs der Nervenheilanstalt entsprungen.  
„Ich denke das reicht, Raven.“, ermahnte ich sie.   
„Was halten sie von dieser Behauptung, Mister Xavier?“, fragte nun Lady Frost sichtlich amüsiert und sehr interessiert an meinen Freund, der scheinbar gut in der Gesellschaft ankam. Mein Kopf drehte sich langsam zu ihm, um ihn betrachten zu können. Was seine Fassade anging. Sie war perfekt und freundlich wie immer. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken seine Hand kurz zu berühren, um ihm so etwas Mut zu schenken. Doch wurde mir bewusst wie albern das sein würde. Immerhin ist er ein Gentleman und keine Dame.

### Gift und Galle - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich nickte kaum merklich, als ich seine Gedanken vernahm und schaute zu ihm, als er seine Ausführungen zu äußern begann. Geschickt fand ich, hatte er dann doch die Situation gemeistert, doch als seine Tante abermals begann ihre Sicht zu erzählen schaltete sich Raven ein. Ich fand es sehr mutig von ihr, sich gegenüber ihrer Mutter so zu äußern. Erst recht in dieser Gesellschaft in der sie sich gerade befand. Erst als Erik sie kurz ermahnte hielt sie in ihren Ausführungen inne. Ich war froh über ihre Unterstützung, doch als ich angesprochen wurde, grinste ich Miss Frost an. Ohne Umschweife lächelte ich schräg.  
"Es könnte sein, dass sie mich gesehen hatte als ich mich um mein Pferd kümmerte. Ich bin ein Mann wissen sie, der sich selbst um sein Tier kümmert. Es ist doch eine gute Ablenkung von meiner üblichen Arbeit und sie wissen was diese manchmal von einem abverlangt.", sagte ich höflich und neigte etwas meinen Kopf, doch mein charmantes Lächeln erstarb nicht. Ich log ja noch nicht einmal. Sie hatte mich gesehen, als ich mich um Tornado gekümmert hatte und daher angenommen, dass ich einer der Dienstboten sei. Sah man mal von der Tatsache ab, dass Erik ihr gesagt hatte, dass ich einer war.   
Die Frau hatte es im Moment nicht gerade einfach und doch war es mir egal, denn was ich immer wieder in ihren Gedanken sah, hatte sie eine viel höhere Strafe verdient. Jetzt war nur ihr Ruf geschädigt, doch eigentlich hätte sie zur Strafe selbst die Arbeit eines Dienstboten verrichten sollen. Das sollte hier jeder einmal...   
Miss Frost schien auch sehr zufrieden mit der Antwort von mir zu sein, denn sie lächelte vergnügt und deutete eine ebenso kleine Verbeugung an, wie ich es getan hatte. Ich war froh, dass die beiden vor mir meiner Geschichte Glauben schenkten und musste selbst über meine schnelle Ausrede grinsen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich fand ich kam sehr überzeugend herüber, doch gefiel es mir ganz und gar nicht wie mich Miss Frost begann zu mustern. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Doch sie hatte mich nicht böse oder gar misstrauisch gemustert, sondern freundlich... Ihr Blick gefiel mir aber trotzdem nicht...  
„Nun denn….“, übernahm die Wendung des Gesprächs Mister Shaw. Im nächsten Moment verabschiedete sich jedoch Mister Shaw und zog seine Gattin mit sich.  
„Es freut mich dass ihr kommen konntet, bitte genießt das Fest.“ Und damit wand er sich auch schon ab. Doch kaum hatte sich das Paar zurückgezogen, stellte sich Erik's Tante dann in unser Blickfeld und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Lass dir eines gesagt sein Erik….“ Sie ignorierte die Bitte ihrer Tochter, dass sie es doch endlich bleiben lassen sollte. Innerlich erleichtert wandte ich mich dann zu Erik, doch auch hier wurde ich wieder unterbrochen, als ich etwas sagen wollte.  
„….was du auch planst, es wird nicht funktionieren. Ich weiß was ER ist….“, dabei glitt ihr Blick zu mir wo sie mich abschätzend ansah, als wollte sie mich jeden Moment unter ihrem Stiefel zertreten.  
„….und irgendwann werden es auch die anderen einsehen, dass ich Recht hatte. Dann ist dein Ruf ruiniert und das Anwesen gehört mir.“ Erik sah sie nun teilnahmslos an und gähnte nun sogar provozierend.   
„Dann streng dich mal an. Pass nur auf, dass du nicht in einer Nervenheilanstalt landest.“ , antwortete ihr Erik.  
Ich hasste diese Frau! Schon leicht murrend wandte ich mich dann auch zu ihr um und lauschte ihren Ausführungen. Für mich war es eigentlich immer wieder die gleiche Leier, daher schaute ich sie einfach nur an. Zeigte ihr so, dass man von diesem Thema mehr als gelangweilt war, doch als sie abermals die Hand gegen meinen Herren erhob, wäre ich sie am liebsten angesprungen.   
„Du wagst es die Hand erneut gegen mich zu erheben?“, knurrte er erbost und fing ihre Hand noch vorher ab. Erik hatte aber wie immer diese Situation unter Kontrolle und doch spürte ich seine Wut, wodurch ich ihm nur kurz meine Hand freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter legte. Es war nicht gut, wenn er wütend wurde, denn schließlich wussten wir beide was passiere könnte. Ohne Umschweife stolzierte seine Tante auch schon wütend davon, nachdem sie sich von seinem Griff gelöst hatte.   
Ich beachtete die Blicke, die auf uns geworfen wurden nicht. Auch hatte ich ihre Beleidigung einfach abgetan, denn es brachte nichts sich deswegen jetzt aufzuregen. Ich ignorierte es einfach...  
„Meine liebste Raven. Würde es dir nicht gefallen einen Weile zu uns zu kommen, wo doch auch Charles hier ist und du nicht mehr die Launen deiner Mutter ertragen musst.“, schlug Erik dann nach einer kleinen Pause vor.  
"Wirklich?" ,brachte Lady Raven freudig heraus. Erik schaute zu Lady Raven und bat ihr an, den Abend noch in unserer Gesellschaft zu verbringen. Ich stimmte gerne zu. Lady Raven war schließlich eine sehr angenehme Person und das komplette Gegenteil von ihrer Mutter, was sehr erfrischend war.

### Erschöpfung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Mir schien als wollte Mister Shaw keine Sekunde länger in der Nähe meiner Tante bleiben. Wobei Miss Frost jedoch deutliches Interesse an einer weiteren Unterhaltung mit Charles zu haben schien. Was tat er bloß? Erst Raven und nun Miss Frost. Er war offensichtlich der größere Charmebolzen als ich es jemals war. Nun ich musste gestehen….sein Charme schien nicht nur weibliche Wesen anzuziehen. Konnte daher diese eigenartige Gefühl herkommen, welches ich seit einigen Tagen spürte?   
Unsinn.  
Der Abend verlief alles andere als Bilderbuchhaft. Und doch hatten wir wenigstens gegen Ende noch unseren Spaß. Charles machte sich außerordentlich gut in der Gesellschaft und wurde oft zum Tanz aufgefordert. Natürlich so diskret und mit Umschweifen gefragt, dass er eigentlich nur das Tanzen noch zu erwähnen brauchte und schon sahen die Damen es als Einladung an. Ich tanzte lieber mit Raven. Da sie so etwas wie eine Schwester für mich war, wurde dies auch nicht als Skandal betrachtet, wenn ich einige Male mehr mit ihr tanzte als man es üblich tat.  
Der Abend war wirklich ausgelassen und ich verspürte immer mehr den Drang einen Tanz mit meinem Freund zu tanzen. Wie als wir geübt hatten. Doch das war schier unmöglich. Vor allem in der Öffentlichkeit. Außerdem wollte ich mir nicht ausdenken, was er von mir halten mochte, wenn ich ihn etwas derart eigenartiges fragen würde. Daher beließ ich es bei Raven und einigen fremden Damen, die sich mir genau so aufdrängten wie bei Charles.  
Wir ließen aber die Kutsche dann gegen drei Uhr morgens kommen, damit wir uns langsam zurückziehen konnten. Meine Tante hatte glücklicherweise schon früh das Weite gesucht und Raven bei uns gelassen. Das kam uns natürlich sehr gelegen, da wir so wie so beabsichtigten, sie eine Weile bei uns als Gast zu haben. Mein Anwesen war schließlich groß genug.   
Wenn ich meinen Freund nun so sah, dann vergaß ich langsam selbst, dass er eigentlich einer meiner Angestellten war.   
„Gute Nacht.“, verabschiedete ich mich nun von einigen Geschäftsleuten und ging mit Charles und Raven zu den Garderoben. Der Abend stellte sich auch Geschäftlich als sehr erfolgreich heraus. Ich hatte viele neue Partner kennenlernen können und hatte nun auch Mister Shaws Beteiligung an meinen Geschäften. Es schien also alles glatt gegangen zu sein. Nun in unsere Mäntel gehüllt stiegen wir in die vorgefahrene Kutsche ein. Raven brauchte nicht lange und gab sich schließlich im Wagen schon ihrer Erschöpfung hin. Ich ließ sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legen, während ich durch die Dunkelheit zu Charles hinüber späte.   
„Sie haben sich heute Abend sehr gut geschlagen.“, lobte ich ihn im Flüsterton. Ich fand das musste auch ausgesprochen werden, wenn er sich wirklich schon so grandios durch seine erste Gesellschaft geschlagen hatte. Mit nicht grade sehr einfachen Gästen.  
"Sie haben diesen Abend auch gut gemeistert. Dafür das sie nicht gerne tanzten.", sprach er genauso leise und konnte sich die freche Antwort anscheinend nicht verkneifen.   
Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Platz zurück und genoss nun endlich etwas Ruhe zu haben. Die Musik und das Geschnatter der Leute hatten doch viel abverlangt und erinnerten mich wieder daran, wieso ich solche Veranstaltungen nicht mochte. Aber ich musste zwangsweise an dieser teilnehmen. Sonst hätte ich wohl niemals solch erfolgreiche Abschlüsse mit nach Hause nehmen können.  
Raven schlummerte nun schon an meiner Seite. Es war ja auch nicht zu verwundern. Erstens war meine Tante nun mal eine sehr anstrengende Person. Zweitens machte Tanzen und viel Spaß müde. Raven war nur einige Jahre jünger als ich, jedoch hielt man sie meist noch um einiges jünger. Sie hatte nun mal ein sehr jugendliches Äußeres. Aber ich hatte für sie nie mehr empfunden als für eine Schwester. Ich hatte nie Geschwister gehabt. Und da sie oft zu Besuch gekommen war, war sie so etwas wie meine Schwester geworden. Da wir uns ja auch meistens selbst beschäftigen mussten, wenn die Erwachsenen miteinander redeten.  
Als Charles mir antwortete, legte ich meine Stirn leicht in Falten. Hatte ich mich grade verhört oder klang seine Bemerkung etwas spitz? Ich ignorierte es und tat es als Irrtum ab. Das hatte ich mir sicher nur eingeredet.   
„Tue ich auch nicht. Aber ich konnte ja schlecht einfach nur zusehen, während sie nur so übers Parkett geschwebt sind, mein Guter.“, meinte ich nur und grinste ihn an. Ich hatte gesehen dass er seinen Spaß gehabt hatte. Da hatte sich der Unterricht doch gelohnt.   
Ich beleckte mir die Lippen, da mein Mund grade sehr trocken geworden war. Mir ging nun das erste Mal das Gesprächsthema aus. Was mir bei Charles sonst nie passierte. Hatte ich ihn verärgert? Ich blickte ihn daher nur an, als er es sich auf seiner Bank gemütlich machte. Schließlich war die Fahrt ja nicht grade kurz.   
„Ich weiß, dass wir bei der Wahrheit bleiben wollen….aber das hätte bedeutet dass ich uns den Abend verdorben hätte. Außerdem wusste ich nicht ob ihr alter Herr anwesend war.“, versuchte ich endlich meine Lüge zu erklären die ich den Gastgebern aufgetischt hatte. Ich war nur froh dass sie von meiner Tante scheinbar nicht viel hielten. Genau wie ich.   
„Ich glaube nun wird man überall von diesem attraktiven jungen Mann sprechen, der die Damen übers Parkett geführt hat.“, grinste ich. Mir nicht bewusst dass ich ihn grade selbst attraktiv genannt hatte. Aber was wäre daran schon falsch? Er war es doch. Das konnte man ohne Umschweife sagen.

Ich bin also attraktiv Erik? Es war ihre Entscheidung. Ich hatte mich ihrer nur angeschlossen und doch sollten wir mit unseren Lügen vorsichtig umgehen.

Erst als ich seine Worte in meinem Kopf vernahm, wurde mir klar was ich da zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ich war heil froh dass es dunkel war, denn ansonsten hätte er meine ganz leichte Röte bemerkt, die ich spüren konnte. Mein Kopf wurde zumindest wärmer. Oder lag es am Wein? Aber ich hatte mich da doch ziemlich zurückgehalten. Auch wenn ich allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte mich zu betrinken. 

Raus aus meinem Kopf.

forderte ich daher. Mir war es sichtlich peinlich. Da brauchte er nicht auch noch zu sehen was ich dachte. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Ich sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern suchte nun auch wieder etwas Ablenkung, in dem ich aus dem Fenster blickte. Doch ich nahm lieber die andere Seite, da Charles und ich sonst das selbe Fenster benutzten. Und da wusste ich dann nie genau ob er nach draußen blickte oder mich ansah. Vielleicht bildete ich mir dies ja auch nur ein, aber ich spürte öfters seinen Blick auf mir ruhen. Gut ich hielt mich diesbezüglich ja auch nicht zurück. Aber auch nur weil ich noch immer neugierig war. Für mich war dieser Mann einfach ein wandelndes Geheimnis, dass es zu ergründen galt.   
Die Fahrt über passierte nichts aufregendes mehr. Denn der Wein hatte sich auch bei uns bemerkbar gemacht. Wir waren erschöpft und sehnten alle das Bett herbei. Gegen 3:45 Uhr kamen wir schließlich auf meinem Anwesen an. Ich stupste Raven vorsichtig an, da ich die Dame nicht den ganzen Weg über tragen wollte. Dazu war sie nun wirklich schon zu alt. Glücklicherweise machte sie keinen Ärger und schwebte schlaftrunken aus der Kutsche. Ich bemühte mich leise zu sein, da ich keiner der Dienstboten wecken wollte. Aber ich ahnte schon, dass Miss Fairfax kein Auge zugetan hatte. Und ich irrte mich auch nicht.   
Als ich die Tür öffnete stand sie mit einem Kerzenhalter in der Hand in der Eingangshalle.   
„Miss Fairfax!“, schreckte ich zusammen, als ich sie da stehen sah.   
„Grund gütiger, bitte gehen sie doch ins Bett.“, forderte ich und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.   
„Mit Verlaub Sir, ich konnte nicht schlafen.“  
„Und wissen sie wieso? Sie sind immer viel zu sehr um das Wohl anderer besorgt.“, meinte ich und klopfte ihr liebevoll auf die Schulter.   
„Würden sie Lady Raven ins Zimmer bringen. Sie wird eine Weile bleiben.“   
„Sehr wohl Sir.“, antwortete mir die pflichtbewusste Dame mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Dann wand ich mich zu Charles um.   
„Möchten sie noch einen Tee?“, fragte ich ihn. Wieso wusste ich nicht einmal. Wir waren beide erschöpft und doch fragte ich ihn noch danach ob er mit mir Tee trinken wollte. Irgendwie ergab das wenig Sinn, aber in dem Moment schien ich es für angebracht zu halten. Ich war weder betrunken noch angesäuselt. Also woran konnte das denn liegen?

### Eine letzte Einladung - Charles Francis Xavier

Der Abend endete um 3 Uhr Nachts. Meine Füße begannen auch schon zu schmerzen, vom vielen hin und her laufen. Ich war froh, als wir unsere Mäntel holten und wir nach draußen traten. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte, dass Lady Raven mit uns mit kam. Ändern konnte ich es nicht... Ich bedauerte es ein wenig, denn schließlich würde Lady Raven viel Aufmerksamkeit von meinem Herren einfordern.   
Die einzige Sache die mich verärgerte war, das Erik fast nur mir Raven getanzt hatte. Wie gesagt es sollte mich nicht ärgern und doch wünschte ich mich zurück in seinen Tanzsaal, wo wir zusammen die Schritte geübt hatten. Da waren nur wir... keine Lady Raven... keine anderen Damen, die sich zwischen uns drängten...   
Ich wusste, dass meine Gedanken kindisch waren und doch fühlte ich so. Ich konnte es nicht ändern. Natürlich würde ich mich gegenüber Erik niemals so äußern... Das wäre peinlich... Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal wie er reagieren würde.   
Ich lächelte als ich nach oben schaute und es immer noch schneite. Kurz schloss ich die Augen und genoss die Flocken die auf mein Gesicht fielen. Ich liebte es wenn es schneite. Ich atmete kurz die kalte Luft tief in meine Lungen und ließ sie langsam entweichen, als wir wieder die Treppe hinunter liefen und in die Kutsche stiegen. Lady Raven schlief auch schon fast jedem Moment an der Schulter meines Herren ein. Wieder ein Stechen in der Brust... doch spürte ich seinen Blick und lächelte, als ich seine Aussage vernommen hatte.   
Ich hingegen beugte mich nach unten und begann, die Schuhe auszuziehen, sowie meinen Mantel und schwang mich seitlich auf die Bank. Langsam begann ich selbst meine Füße zu massiere und verzog mein Gesicht. Wieso musste das auch so schmerzen... Verdammte Schuhe...  
Hatte er behauptet ich sei attraktiv? Er hatte gemeint ich sei über das Parkett geschwebt und doch war er es der mir sagte, das ich tanzen sollte. Das hatte ich auch getan.  
Ich hatte mich über meine Füße gebeugt, diese würden morgen wahrscheinlich noch schmerzen. Genauso war mir auch ein wenig schummrig, denn immer wieder wurden mir von Damen Wein angeboten. Ich hatte die Gläser angenommen, doch einige unauffällig wieder zurück auf das Tablett gestellt und mir ein leeres genommen. Es war sehr lustig wie die Damen reagierten und das leere Glas in meinen Händen sahen. Ich redete mich meist geschickt heraus und weil ich mit so vielen Damen gesprochen hatte, hatte ich auch etwas zu viel getrunken. So etwas war gefährlich, dachte ich mir und hatte kurz nach draußen geschaut.   
Der Mond erhellte weitgehend die Felder und die Straßen, die wir passierten und wieder einmal dachte ich mir, dass die Natur so vieles wundervolles hervorbrachte. Viele wussten es nicht zu schätzen. Es machte mich traurig und doch wieder glücklich, denn ich erkannte die Schönheit. Mein Blick viel automatisch auf meinen Herren... einzigartig so wie die Natur.  
Er hatte mir keine Antwort gegeben, sondern hatte mir nur befohlen aus seinem Kopf heraus zu gehen. Was hatte das denn wieder zu bedeuten? Er war so verwirrend ... So anders...   
Ich hatte meinen Blick abgewandt und doch hingen meine Gedanken bei meiner unbeantworteten Frage. Immer wieder war mein Blick zu ihm herüber gehuscht und auch ich spürte einige Male seinen Blick auf mir ruhen. Ich verstand es nicht. Genervt von meinen Gedankengängen schloss ich meine Augen. Was sollte ich nur machen...?  
Die Fahrt über hatten wir kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen, was schon fast schmerzlich war, denn wir hatten immer miteinander gesprochen egal wie. Seufzend winkelte ich meine Beine an und legte meinen Kopf auf diese. Ich schaute erst wieder auf, als die Kutsche zum stehen kam und wir schließlich ausstiegen. Mein Herr hatte Lady Raven sanft geweckt und hatte sie nach draußen geführt... wieder dieser Schmerz...   
Über mich selbst wütend, wegen diesen dummen Gedanken und diesen dummen Schmerz in meiner Brust, folgte ich den Beiden nach draußen und ins Haus hinein. Wie zu erwarten, war Miss Fairfax nicht schlafen gegangen. Mir huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen, was jedoch gleich wieder erstarb, als mich Erik noch nach einer Tasse Tee befragte. Er wollte jetzt noch einen Tee trinken? Er hatte mit mir in der Kutsche nicht gesprochen, wie sollte es dann beim Tee sein?   
Lächelnd senkte ich meinen Blick und zog wieder meine Schuhe aus, die ich nur per forma angezogen hatte, um ins Haus zu gelangen.  
"Sie haben mir immer noch keine Antwort gegeben...", sagte ich dann und schaute ihn an. Ein freches Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen und so trat ich auf ihn zu und schließlich an ihm vorbei.  
Ich lief direkt in den Salon und legte dort meine Jacke, Weste und den Schal ab. Die Sachen beengten mich in meiner Bewegungsfreiheit. Eigentlich hatte ich vor noch den Kamin anzuzünden, doch dann viel mein Blick zur Tür des Tanzsaales. Wie von selbst lief ich Barfuß darauf zu und trat hinein. Der ganze Raum, wurde durch den Mond in ein tiefes Grau getaucht und doch war es majestätisch. Er wirkte noch Größer und die großen Vorhänge noch schwerer.   
Meine Füße führten mich automatisch zu einen der riesigen Fenster. In Gedanken versunken lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen dieses und schloss meine Augen. Es war so affig wie ich mich gegenüber meinem Herren benahm. Es war nicht angemessen. Ich stellte Forderungen und dazu auch noch Fragen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das Dienstboten-Herren-Verhältnis schon lange überschritten war. Ich vergaß mich bei Erik... hatte bei ihm sogar die Höflichkeitsform abgelegt, versuchte sie jedoch dennoch bei zu behalten. Er war nun einmal das was er war... Ein Edelmann.   
Seufzend stieß ich vom Fenster ab und lief zum Flügel hinüber. Ich lächelte und setzte mich an diesen. Er spielte so wunderbar. Ich traute mich jedoch nicht eine Taste zu drücken, weil ich Angst hatte jemanden wecken zu können. Ich hörte wie die Tür zum Salon aufging und schon im nächsten Moment Erik in den Tanzsaal trat, mit dem Teeset. Ich lächelte leicht, denn es sah wirklich komisch aus. Mein Herr trug seinen eigenen Tee. Es brachte nichts wenn ich jetzt aufgesprungen wäre, denn er hätte mich abgewiesen. So wie immer, wenn ich etwas machen wollte was eigentlich meine Arbeit war.   
Er stellte den Tee auf den Flügel und ich musterte ihn interessiert wie er versuchte sich zu erklären. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. Ich stand auf, lief um den Flügel herum und goss uns beiden Tee ein.   
„Haben sie noch nicht genug vom tanzen?“  
„Ich….“, begann er nun etwas befangen, während er seine Tasse nahm.   
„…..verzeihen sie mir, falls ich sie verletzt oder in irgend einer Weise gekränkt habe.“  
"Schon gut... Sie müssen sich nicht erklären. Ich hätte ihnen die Frage nicht stellen dürfen.", sagte ich, nahm meine Tasse in die Hand und lehnte mich gegen den Flügel. Sachte pustete ich in die Tasse hinein um den Tee etwas kälter zu bekommen.  
"Nicht doch....es...es war ihr gutes Recht mich darauf hinzuweisen.", meinte er überzeugt.  
"Ich hätte mich nicht wie ein Kind verhalten sollen und ihnen antworten wie es sich gehört." Er nahm sich einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, eh er diese wieder hinstellte.   
"Ich habe sie erzürnt. Das lag in keinster Weise in meiner Absicht. Und durch mein Schweigen in der Sache, habe ich noch mehr dazu beigetragen. Nun....ich hoffe ich löse in ihnen keine.....Unannehmlichkeiten aus wenn ich ehrlich antworte, dass sie durchaus attraktiv sind. Möge es aus dem Munde eines Mannes noch so seltsam klingen.", erklärte er weiter.  
"Jetzt da alle Bande gebrochen scheinen, würde ich mich freuen um des Meisterst Hand zum Tanze zu bitten.", schmunzelte er mich gar an. Ich hörte seinen Ausführungen schweigend zu und senkte meine Tasse, als ich seine Antwort auf meine Frage hörte. Ich wusste nicht ob ich glücklich und doch verwirrt sein sollte. Männer tauschten sich eigentlich nie aus, ob sie einen anderen ihrer Sorte, gutaussehend fanden, um so komischer war diese Situation. Innerlich wusste ich jedoch, dass ich glücklich über seine Antwort war. Als er meinte, dass er mich verärgert hätte, musste ich tatsächlich lachen. Es war ein leises Lachen.  
"Ich war nicht verärgert Sir. Ich wollte nur wissen wie sie sich verhalten.", gestand ich und stieß mich vom Flügel ab. Denn ich war es wirklich nicht. Ich war traurig gewesen und etwas beschämt ihn diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Ich hatte dazu kein Recht. Jetzt war ich froh es gemacht zu haben.  
Erik stieß sich ebenfalls vom Flügel ab, stellte seine Tasse hin und blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Verwundert folgte ich seinen Bewegungen mit meinen Blicken und starrte ihn im ersten Moment einfach nur an. Unverblümt hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt und verbeugte sich leicht. Er wollte mit mir tanzen? Ja ich wollte das den ganzen Abend schon... Doch das er es auch wollte...?   
Ich wollte mit ihm tanzen und nicht mit irgendwelche Damen, die einen beim Tanzen auch noch vollquatschten. Die Gespräche mit Erik waren etwas anderes... etwas viel intensiveres...   
Ich lächelte ihn an, stellte meine Tasse ebenfalls bei Seite und verbeugte mich.  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre.", sagte ich und trat auf ihn zu und blickte nach unten zu seinen Schuhen. Mein Schritt ging wieder zurück und ich deutete auf seine Schuhe.  
"Doch erst müssen sie sich ihrer Schuhe entledigen mein Herr.", grinste ich frech, schließlich war ich auch Barfuß.


	15. Kriegszeiten

[](http://s1328.photobucket.com/user/o0Yulice0o/media/P9290256_zpsb0a75123.jpg.html)

### Kriegszeiten - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Es erleichterte mich ungemein zu hören, dass ich ihn nicht verärgert hatte. Daher wurde mir gleich viel leichter ums Herz. Doch wozu? Ich verstand momentan meine Gefühlslage selbst nicht. War sie doch so verworren und vor allem unbekannt.  
Ich musste schmunzeln, als er mein Tanzangebot annahm. So hätte ich es doch nicht für möglich gehalten. Aber wieder wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt und konnte mich auch täuschen. Ins Besondere bei Charles geschah das erstaunlich oft. Ganz einfach weil ich ihn noch nicht genauestens kannte. Weil er für mich noch immer ein wandelndes Geheimnis war. Eines das ich zu ergründen versuchte. Ich senkte meinen Blick als er meine Schuhe erwähnte. Ich konnte nicht anders und lachte auf.  
„Gewiss.“, meinte ich eh ich mich hinunter beugte und mir auf Geheiß die Schuhe auszog. Nun in dem Sinne gleichberechtigt, stellte ich mich wieder grade hin, in der Position der Dame. Ich legte meine Hand sachte an seine Schulter und die andere in seine Hand. Ich blickte ihn an, unnötig gesprochene Worte zu äußern, da seine Augen mir alles sagten was ich wissen wollte.  
Die Augen die seit dem ersten Tag schienen, als würden sie in mein Innerstes blicken können. Und ohne nachfragen zu müssen ob er bereit wäre, begannen wir die Schrittabfolge zu perfektionieren. Nein….es war keine Übung. Es war schlicht weg Tanzen. Ohne korrigierende Worte, die so wieso nicht nötig waren.  
Mein Herz fühlte sich an als hätte es Flügel bekommen, so frei und ungezwungen fühlte ich mich grade. Wir schwebten beinahe über das Parkett so vereint tanzten wir zusammen. Anders als es beim Unterricht von statten gegangen war. Jetzt war er der unbeugsame Führer, der mir Sicherheit gab und mich blind durch den Raum führte. Auch wenn keine Musik spielte, konnte ich eine sanfte Melodie in meinem Kopf ausmachen, die nur allzu passend schien. Eine Melodie nur für uns beide.  
Es hatte mich überraschte ihn am Flügel sitzen zu sehen, wo ich doch der Auffassung gewesen war, ihn entweder in der Mitte des Saales oder am Fenster stehend vorzufinden. Ich war es lange nicht mehr gewohnt Leute zu bedienen, weshalb ich erst beschämt zur Seite getreten war, als er das Tee eingießen für mich übernommen hatte.  
Die ersten Momente verbrachte ich weiterhin in der Position der Dame, doch später bestand Charles auf einen Wechsel. Dagegen hatte ich nichts einzuwenden, da es auch mal wieder schön war den dominanteren Part zu übernehmen. Und wie ich feststellen musste, passte es auch besser zu uns. Es war nur noch sehr viel angenehmer. Wir tanzten erst einen größeren Tanz der Gesellschaft, eh ich dann zum Walzer wechselte. Der Grund dazu war, dass ich das Bedürfnis verspürte ihm nahe zu sein. Psychisch wie auch Physisch. Hatte ich mich zu Abendbeginn noch so versteift verhalten, fiel nun jegliche Zurückhaltung von mir ab. Ich fühlte mich einfach unglaublich frei. Und das wollte ich mit Charles ausleben. Dieses Gefühl teilen.  
Mein Arm schlang sich um seine Taille, während meine andere Hand die seine festhielt. Vielleicht tanzten wir gar etwas enger, als zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich ihm die Schritte gezeigt hatte. Doch ich nahm dies nicht so genau. Sondern genoss einfach den Moment. Ihn zu führen, ihn bei mir zu haben und mit ihm alle Freiheiten auszuleben. Wie ich gestehen musste…..war dies einer der schönsten Momente die ich seit langem erleben durfte.  
Als wir den Tanz beendet hatten, stand ich immer noch dicht an ihm und sah auf ihn nieder, während ich leise keuchte. Getrieben vom Tanz. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen blickte ich auf ihn nieder, in diese fesselnd blauen Augen. Eh ich mich dann besann und zurücktrat.  
Was war das eben?  
Erschrocken und beschämt von mir selbst, verneigte ich mich schließlich dankend.  
„Charles.“, meinte ich während ich mich verneigte.  
„Danke für den Tanz. Es….es ist schon reichlich spät. Und morgen ruft die Arbeit wieder. Ich hoffe, sie hatten ihren Spaß und können nun behutsam ihr Bett aufsuchen."  
Ich strich mir leicht verunsichert über mein eigenes Verhalten, durch mein Haar, eh ich dann zum Flügel zurück trat um meine Tasse zu leeren.  
„Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nacht.“, nickte ich ihm erneut zu und ging dann zielstrebig auf die Tür zu.  
"Ich wünsche ihnen auch eine angenehme Nacht.", hörte ich ihn noch leise antworten.

-

All diese wunderbaren Tage, kamen mir nun wie ein Traum vor. Die Realität hatte uns viel zu schnell eingeholt. Die Zeiten veränderten sich schlagartig. Not erfüllte unser Land. Das Land, dass wir so sehr liebten und den Wunsch hegten es zu verteidigen. Es herrschte zwar noch kein Krieg, doch wurden wir aufgeboten unsere Dienste an Aufklärungen zu erfüllen.  
Ich als Edelmann, hatte diese Verpflichtung nicht anzugehen. Doch ob nun als Edelmann oder nicht, hegte ich den Wunsch wie meines gleichen, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um diesem Land und somit auch der Königin dienlich zu sein. Die Entrüstung stand Miss Fairfax ins Gesicht geschrieben, wo ich doch wusste wie viel Sorge dies doch für die ältere Frau mit sich bringen würde. Doch nicht nur ich reiste plötzlich ab. Auch die anderen tapferen Männer meines Hauses. Somit auch Charles. Wir wurden alle einberufen um in verschiedene Regimentern eingeteilt zu werden. Da wo man uns brauchte.  
Ein schwerer Stein bildete sich aus meinem Herzen, der schwer in meiner Brust versuchte zu pochen, als ich mich von ihm verabschieden sollte. Unsere Wege führten in verschiedene Richtungen und doch dienten wir derselben Sache. Also tat ich was ich als Edelmann tun sollte. Ich wünschte ihnen alles erdenkliche Glück und hoffte auf ein frühes Heimkehren. Doch niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass mir der Abschied so schwer fallen würde. Ich war oft in Europa unterwegs - geschäftlich natürlich - doch noch nie war es mir so schwer gefallen von jemandem Abschied zu nehmen wie an dem Tag.

-

Dieser letzte Augenblick behielt ich auf meiner Reise fest in meinem Kopf und in meinem Herzen. Die Vertrautheit die ich mit ihm hatte, diese Nähe und die Fähigkeiten die uns verband, ließe sich in keinem anderen jemals wiederfinden. In meiner Abwesenheit bemerkte ich erst, wie wichtig er für mich geworden war und dass ich dieses Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit nicht mehr missen wollte. Ich betete inständig, dass er unbeschadet zu meinem Anwesen zurückkehren möge. Zu mir. Denn das erhielt mich am Leben. Der Glaube daran ihn wieder zu sehen und erneut mit ihm übers Parkett zu schweben, wie wir es an dem Abend getan hatten, eh uns die Nachricht der militärischen Lage erreichte. Die Monate waren trostlos und kalt. Aber der Gedanke an mein zu Hause stärkte mich und wärmte mich noch in der kältesten Nacht.  
Die Aufklärungsmissionen waren nicht ungefährlich und geschahen unter Einsatz unseres Lebens, wie es auch bei einem Krieg hätte von statten gehen können. Es gab viele Tote, viele Verletzte und nur einige Überlebende. Nach so einer Erfahrung schätzte man das Leben was einem gegeben wurde um so mehr. Auch wenn diese Mission viel von mir abverlangt hatte, so konnte ich keinen Rückzieher machen, wie es mir gestatten gewesen wäre. Ich wollte meinen Dienst am Land und meiner Königin verrichten, wie jeder andere Mann auch. So wählte ich den Weg wie jeder andere normale Bauersmann. Ich saß mit Unterschichtigen am selben Feuer, wärmte meine Hände, aß mit ihnen zusammen das selbe Brot, versorgte deren Wunden und schlief mit ihnen im Dreck.  
Ich hielt es nicht für nötig meinen hohen Stand hier Kund zu tun. Hier waren wir alle gleich. Alle Männer die von ihren Familien getrennt wurden um ihren Einsatz am Lande gutzutun. Wieso sollte ich also noch darauf beharren wer ich war? Damit ich ein Feldbett erhielt und nicht im Dreck schlafen musste? Damit ich eine rote Uniform tragen durfte, anstatt der dunkelgrünen? Damit ich etwas warmes zu Essen bekam, während meine Männer nur an Brot knabberten? Nein. Ich war wie alle hier genau gleich. Nur ein Mann der seinen Dienst tat. Und genau so gern wie sie, alles hinter sich haben wollte um zu seinen Liebsten nach Hause zurückzukehren.  
Woche um Woche verging, mir kamen es wie Jahre vor. Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie es sich anfühlte, in einem warmen Bett zu nächtigen. Oder hoch zu Ross von Ort zu Ort zu reisen. Wühlte ich doch dauernd nur im Dreck, robbte voran und hielt Ausschau wie eine Eule.  
Mein nächster Einsatz im Spätfrühling verging leider nicht so wie erwartet. Wir wurden überrascht und als feindliche Truppe in fremden Gebiet angesehen, was ihnen das Recht gab auf uns zu feuern. Auch wenn ich keinen Gebrauch davon machen wollte, schien meine Fähigkeit in solchen Situationen gut einsetzbar. Ich konnte vielen Männern das Leben auf diese Art retten. Doch im Nahkampf stellte sich das als recht schwer heraus auch noch für andere zu sehen, als nur für seinen eigenen Leib. Ich war diesbezüglich auch etwas unachtsam, was ich dann mit einer tiefen Schnittwunde am Bein bereute. Doch ein Kampf ohne Wunden, würde es wohl kaum geben in der Hitze des Gefechts.  
Am nächsten Abend wurde ich, nachdem man herausgefunden hatte in welcher Position ich in der Gesellschaft stand, auf einen höheren Posten gestellt, was mir ermöglichte vom Gefecht fernzubleiben und alles aus der Sicherheit zu handhaben. Ich weigerte mich dies zu akzeptieren, da ich keinen Wunsch hegte andere für meine Befehle herumzukommandieren. Nach einige Diskussionen gelang es mir dann zwar einen höheren Posten zu beziehen, aber dennoch weiter mit meinen Gefährten auszurücken.  
Wenn es die Umstände erlaubten, durften wir in die nächst gelegene Stadt, die wir eingenommen hatten und uns etwas ablenken. Doch was ich sah, schien mich nicht in geringster Weise abzulenken. Männer benahmen sich wie Tiere, vergaßen ihre Manieren und fielen sowohl über Essen als auch über Weiber her. Nach einigen misslungenen Versuchen den Männern Vernunft einzubläuen, setzte ich mich in eine Bar und versuchte das um mich herum auszublenden. Sehnte mich nun um so mehr nach meinem warmen Heim, meiner Bediensteten und meiner Familie. Im Nachhinein wusste ich, dass mich die Einsamkeit dazu getrieben hatte, denn ich begann einen Brief zu verfassen, der an Charles ausgehändigt werden sollte. In meiner Position war mir gestattet Sonderwünsche zu stellen und Briefe in großer Dringlichkeit überbringen zu lassen. Meine Feder kratzte über das beschlagene Papier, die Worte die in meinem schweren Herzen ruhten:

Lieber Freund,

Ich hoffe ihr seid wohl auf. Ich schicke euch dieses Schreiben, weil ich mich aufs dringlichste nach eurem Befinden erkundigen wollte. Die Zeit vergeht doch einfach wie im Flug. Es kommt mir so vor, als wären Jahre ins Land gezogen, als ich euch das letzte mal erblicken durfte. Der Abend des Balls schwebt noch in meinen Gedanken wie eine dichte Wolke meiner Fantasie, so weit zurück liegt dieses Ereignis schon.  
Mein Aufklärungstrupp ist beinahe an seinem Ziel angekommen und die Chancen stehen gut auf eine baldige Heimreise. Ich hoffe bald genau so gute Nachrichten von ihnen zu erhalten, wenn es ihnen denn möglich ist. Ansonsten hoffe ich stets, dass es ihnen an nichts fehlt, sie gesund und munter sind, ja gar vielleicht schon auf dem Heimweg.  Schade dass ihre wunderbaren Fähigkeiten nicht so weit reichen um mich zu erhaschen. Meinen Geist aufzusuchen, wie wir es ab und zu gepflegt hatten. Ich befürchte, läge dies in ihrer Macht, würden sie sich beinahe schämen für die Schwäche die sie in meinem Geiste doch ausfindig machen könnten. Zu oft schwelge ich in Erinnerungen und sehne mich nach der Heimat. Doch geht das nicht allen Männern des Kriegshandwerks so? 

Nun hoffe ich, sie mit diesem Schreiben nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht zu haben und sie bald möglichst auf meinem Anwesen wieder zu sehen.

Bis dahin verbleibe ich als ihr Freund,

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Es war ungewiss ob er diesen Brief erhielt oder er mit einem großen roten Stempel mit der Aufschrift „Verstorben“ zurückgebracht wird. Hoffnungsvoll glaubte ich natürlich an das erste, doch Gewissheit hatte ich nicht.  
Auch wenn mir noch so viel mehr auf dem Herzen lag, vermochte ich es nicht auf Papier zu bringen. Zumal es gefährlich wäre und weil ich an der Überzeugung fest hielt, ihn wieder zu sehen und es ihm dann selbst sagen zu können. Doch was genau dies beinhalten würde, wusste ich selbst kaum. Noch immer ruhte es verworren und unbekannt in meiner Brust. Dieses Gefühl. Jetzt wurde es durch die Abwesenheit nur noch verstärkt.  
Mit ernster Miene faltete ich schließlich den fertigen Brief zusammen, versiegelte ihn und ließ ihn wegbringen. In der Hoffnung dass dieser den Weg zu dem Mann fand, an den er adressiert war.

Die Wochen vergingen und ich hatte nichts weiter gehört. Aber der Brief kam auch nicht zurück, womit ich die Hoffnung hegte, dass er ihn bekommen hatte.

\- 

Es war bereits Sommer und ich stand kurz davor meinen Heimweg antreten zu können. Wir hatten unsere Mission erfüllt, welche ich jetzt nur noch als Bericht den zuständigen Männern ablegen musste. Mit hartem Gesicht, einigen Verletzungen, an einem Stock gehend und in Uniform gekleidet, trat ich meinen vorgesehenen Weg an, zu den zuständigen Personen. Mein Bericht fiel als sehr detailliert aus, wenn auch nicht nur von guten Meldungen erfüllt. Doch es reichte um die Aufklärung als beendet angesehen zu werden. Und somit erhielt ich die Erlaubnis heim zu kehren.  
Meine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt, wartete ich nun auf eine Kutsche die mich auf mein lang ersehntes Anwesen bringen sollte. Mit Mühe hievte ich mich mit meinem verletzten Bein in den Wagen, atmete aber erleichtert auf, sobald ich auf der Bank saß.  
Ich durfte nach Hause. Endlich.  
Wie ich es vermisste den Wind auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren, wenn ich mit Tornado über die Felder in den Wald ritt, das knarren der Holzdielen meines alten Hauses zu hören, die vertraute besorgte Stimme von Miss Fairfax zu vernehmen, das Klavier meines Vaters unter meinen Fingern zu spüren und schließlich mich mit dem Mann zu unterhalten, der mir das Gefühl gab erst richtig zu leben. Er hatte mir noch etwas versprochen. Und das forderte ich nun einzuhalten. Es war mein Wunsch gewesen so zu leben wie er. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich nun, nachdem ich solche grausame Zeiten erlebt hatte, um einiges entspannter sein würde. Ich würde weniger Mühe haben seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Denn wenn ich eins gelernt hatte, dann dass die Förmlichkeiten und Regeln einem Mann im Kriegsgebiet, sei es auch nur eine Aufklärungsmission, nichts brachte.  
Die Kutsche setzte sich schließlich in Bewegung und ratterte auf mein Ziel zu.  
Ich war im Vergleich zu den ganzen Monaten unterwegs, sehr schnell auf den vertrauten Ländereien angekommen, auch wenn es einige viele Meilen waren, die wir zurückgelegt hatten. Ich wachte aus meinem Schlaf auf, als ich den vertrauten Duft von Gräsern und Wilden Blumen in die Nase bekam. Von Tannennadeln und trockenem Holz. Wir waren schon im Wald und daher kaum einen Katzensprung entfernt vom Haus, das ich so sehr vermisst hatte.  
Sofort war ich hell wach. Ich richtete mich wieder etwas auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Der Wald lang noch immer still und heimlich da. Gut gepflegt, sicher, dunkel aber wunderschön. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal das Vergnügen gehabt eine Landschaft derart wunderschön zu beobachten? Lange war es her. Glücklich schloss ich die Augen, als wir aus dem schützenden Dunkeln das Waldes kamen und auf den Feldweg einfuhren. Neben uns erstreckten sich große Wiesen in kräftigem Grün oder hellem Stroh. Ich konnte das Zirpen von Grillen hören, der Fluss der noch immer wunderbar klar unter der Brücke hindurch floss und vernahm dann die Stimme des Kutschers.  
„Wir sind gleich da, Sir.“ Freudig berührt streckte ich meinen Kopf aus dem Fenster um einen besseren Blick auf mein Haus zu haben. Anmutig stand es da. Noch immer am selben Fleck und schier unverändert. Die großen Fenster, die kleinen Türme, der große Ostflügel, der den Tanzsaal beinhaltete, die Stallungen links vom Haus, der große Innenhof und die mit wunderschönen Steinen betretene Treppe.  
Wir kamen über die kleine Brücke gerattert, als ich hörte wie eine der Dienstmädchen aufgeregt schreiend ins Haus rannte. Wurde ich etwa empfangen?  
Charles? War mein erster Gedanke.  
War er schon hier? Nun immer aufgeregter, konnte ich mich kaum noch auf meinem Platz stillhalten, bis wir endlich ankamen. Die Kutsche hielt an. Der Kutscher stieg vom Wagen und bemühte sich mir die Tür zu öffnen. Ich blickte in die Gesichter von Miss Fairfax, deren Augen gefährlich glitzerten, Anna und einigen anderen meiner lieben Freunde. Nur nicht in das Gesicht, dass ich am sehnlichsten erwartet hatte.  
Doch wollte ich mir die Enttäuschung nicht ansehen lassen, da es sonst kränkend für die lieben Menschen war, die sich meinetwegen herbemüht hatten. Ich griff mir meinen Stock und stieg langsam aus. Ich konnte Miss Fairfax keuchend einatmen hören, als sie sah dass ich eine Gehhilfe benötigte. Doch die war nur vorübergehend. Bis ich mich zusehends erholt hatte. Ich musste furchtbar aussehen. Hatte ich keine Zeit mehr gehabt mich anständig zu rasieren.  
„Vorsichtig.“, meinte der Kutscher, der mir aus dem Wagen half.  
„Es geht schon, danke.“, meinte ich und spürte nun wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen. Ich machte dann einen Schritt auf meine älteste Freundin zu und streckte die Arme aus. Miss Fairfax konnte nun ihren Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und begrüßte mich mit einer so herzlichen Umarmung, dass ich beinahe auch die salzigen Tränen auf meinen Wangen gespürt hätte.  
„Willkommen zu Hause, Erik!“

### Heimkehr - Charles Francis Xavier

Die Männer kamen am zweiten Tag nach dem Ball... Ohne Umschweife drangen sie ins Haus ein und begannen alle Männer zusammen zu suchen, die sie finden konnten; auch meinen Herrn. Ich hatte im ersten Moment nicht verstanden was sich hier ereignete und dann fiel das Wort Krieg. Erik hatte schon etwas erzählt, dass an den Grenzen Tumulte herrschen, doch dass jetzt der Notstand ausgerufen wurde, war auch für uns neu. Besorgt huschte mein Blick immer wieder von einen zum anderen...  
Wir wurden eingezogen.

Es waren jetzt schon fast zwei Monate her. In diesen zwei Monaten lernte ich Menschen zu töten... Bei jedem von Ihnen brach bei mir immer weiter ein Stück meiner Seele weg.  
Ich hatte viel Gutes erfahren bei Herrn Lehnsherr. Hatte gelernt akzeptiert zu werden. Die Gedanken an diesen Mann schmerzten ungemein. Denn ich wusste nicht was mit ihm war. Wie es ihm ging. Mich hielt allein der Gedanke am Leben, zu ihm zurück zu kehren.  
Da war nichts anderes. Nichts wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Die Gesellschaft hatte mich oft genug mit Füßen getreten, also wieso sollte ich für mein Land kämpfen und sterben? Ich würde nur für ihn kämpfen.  
Ich wollte nach Hause.  
Ja... Ich hatte begonnen es so zu nennen. Innerlich lächelte ich leicht. Ich betrachtete zum ersten Mal etwas als mein Zu Hause und das wollte ich nicht aufgeben. Es war der einzige Gedanke der mich hier am Leben hielt. Mich durch diese schwere Zeit trug.  
Zittrig pustete ich gegen meine Hände, die begonnen hatten immer kälter zu werden. Der Graben in dem Jonas und ich lagen war tief und schützte uns vor weiteren Angriffen. Wir verharrten hier jetzt schon fast zwei Wochen, wenn ich es richtig mit bekommen hatte. Die Zeit spielte an diesem Punkt keine Rolle. Nichts spielte eine Rolle... das einzige was wichtig war, war es zu überleben.  
Wir wurden nach dem wir in London eingetroffen waren, in Gruppen eingeteilt und so verliefen sich alle. Bei der Ankunft hatte ich Erik sofort aus den Augen verloren. Bis heute ... Ich wusste nicht wo er war oder was er machte.  
Wir wurde gen Osten gesandt, sollten aufklären, doch das stellte sich als einen Hinterhalt heraus. Einen Hinterhalt, der vielen aus unserer Truppe das Leben kostete. Viele gute Männer sind gefallen. Jetzt waren wir nur noch ein Trupp aus zehn Leuten. Unsere Zahl betrug vorher fast dreißig. Ich hatte gesehen, wie sie um mich herum starben, wie sie nach ihren Frauen geschrien hatten. Hörte ihre Gedanken.... spürte ihre Gefühle... Es war grauenhaft, doch in dieser kurzen Zeit lernte ich meine Fähigkeiten abzustellen. Sie vollkommen auszublenden.  
Die Männer in London hatten uns nicht viel gelehrt. Sie gaben uns einfach nur eine Waffe in die Hand und weisen uns unseren Trupps zu. Unser Offizier war einer der ersten der gefallen war. Jetzt waren wir ein Trupp, der nur noch kämpfte um zu überleben und uns Nahrung zu besorgen. Wir tarnten uns so gut wie es ging, schnitten uns die Haare ab, um uns besser Schlamm über den Kopf zu schmieren.  
Ich schaute zu den anderen, die mich erwartungsvoll ansahen, doch auch ich wusste nicht genau wie wir aus dieser Lage entkommen konnten und doch mussten wir es versuchen. Ich sagte ihnen, dass wir uns tarnen sollten und das taten sie dann auch. Langsam rutschten wir zurück. Der Graben befand sich an einem Naheliegenden Waldstück, wo wir versuchen konnten im Dickicht des Waldes unter zu kommen. Es hatte auch funktioniert, wir hatten nur einen unserer Männer verloren.  
Es vergingen einige weitere Monate in denen wir einfach nur flohen und uns versteckten. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Tier, doch auch in dieser Zeit hatte ich viel zum Nachdenken. Wir befanden uns in einen verlassenen kleinen Dorf, nahe der Küste. Hielten uns dort versteckt. Es war ein guter Punkt, der uns vor dem Feind schützen konnte. Die Dorfbewohner waren schon lange geflohen, hatten kaum etwas mitgenommen. Das Glück war endlich einmal auf unserer Seite. Wir hatten schon lange nichts mehr von unseren anderen Truppen gehört, die ausgesendet wurden um in den anderen Regionen auskundschaften sollten. Wir waren also völlig auf uns alleine gestellt.  
Seufzend legte ich meine Hände in mein Gesicht. Sorge umspielte dieses. Wie sollten wir je wieder nach Hause kommen? Wie sollte ich sicher alle nachhause bringen? Jonas verließ sich auf mich, doch konnte ich ihm überhaupt versichern, dass ich ihn auch wirklich zu Anna zurück brachte? Wir wurden gejagt. Man hatte begonnen uns zu hetzen. Ich hatte das Gefühl sie wollten mit uns spielen und das taten sie auch im Moment mit uns.  
In jeder freien Minute begann ich meine Fertigkeiten zu trainieren. Ich merkte, dass ich noch viel mehr konnte als nur Gedanken zu lesen und anderen Menschen meinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Ich konnte die Zeit einfrieren ... und zum ersten Mal probierte ich es aus, um in den Körper eines anderen zu fahren und durch seine Augen zu sehen. Es war mir egal ob sie litten, denn es ging um mein eigenes Überleben. Um Jonas und mein Überleben.  
Nach einer Weile traf uns der Winter mit einem Schlag. Die Hütten in denen wir uns versteckt hatten waren völlig eingeschneit, was uns zwang weiter zu ziehen und uns einen neuen Unterschlupf zu suchen. Es war eigentlich eine schlechte Idee, doch ich wollte nicht aufgeben, wenn wir hier bleiben würde wusste ich würden wir erfrieren. Diesen tot wollte ich nicht.  
Unser Weg hatte uns wieder weiter ins Landesinnere geführt. Ich wollte zurück... zurück zu ihm. Die Kälte fraß sich in den Gliedern der Männer und immer wieder mussten wir anhalten.  
Unsere Gruppe schrumpfte immer weiter. Es machte mir Angst. Wie sollten wir gegen einen Feind bestehen, wenn wir es nicht einmal gegen die Natur wehren konnten? Jonas zog ich immer weiter mit mir, sprach mit ihm, machte ihm Mut. Er sollte an Anna denken und an ihr Gesicht wenn sie lächelte. Er nickte.  
Das nächste Ziel war abermals ein Dorf, doch hier war es nicht verlassen. Die Menschen begrüßten uns, gaben uns etwas zu Essen, gaben uns einen Schlafplatz. Eine der Frauen lief umher und schaute sich die verletzten an, als sie bei mir ankam schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, doch begann sie mich verwundert zu mustern.  
"Kennen sie einen Mister Lehnsherr?", fragte sie mich dann plötzlich. Bei dem Namen schreckte ich aus meinen trüben Gedanken auf. Hatte sie gerade den Namen meines Herren erwähnt? Auch Jonas blickte auf und in seinen Augen sah ich zum ersten Mal Hoffnung. Ich nickte nur und im nächsten Moment holte sie aus ihrer Rocktasche einen Briefumschlag heraus und reichte mir diesen. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm ich ihn entgegen, dankte ihr vielmals. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Im ersten Moment schaffte ich es nicht den Brief zu öffnen. Jonas war derjenige der mich anstupste. Ich lächelte leicht und öffnet ihn schließlich. Das Erste was mir entgegen kam, war mein eigenes Gesicht. Das Gesicht, wenn ich am Fenster stand und die Natur betrachtete. Ich holte tief Luft, stand auf und lief nach draußen in die Kälte. Denn niemand sollte diese Zeichnung sehen, niemand sollte meine Tränen sehen, die sich in meinen Augen bildeten. Es war schlau von ihm gewesen eine Zeichnung bei zupacken, denn niemand wusste wo wir waren, nicht einmal ich wusste wo wir waren. Noch eine ganze Weile sah ich nur auf diese Zeichnung herab. Ich war so erleichtert, dass Jonas die Zeit mit mir genutzt hatte, um mir das lesen bei zu bringen. Langsam öffnete ich dann den Brief:

Lieber Freund,

Ich hoffe ihr seid wohl auf. Ich schicke euch dieses Schreiben, weil ich mich aufs dringlichste nach eurem Befinden erkundigen wollte. Die Zeit vergeht doch einfach wie im Flug. Es kommt mir so vor, als wären Jahre ins Land gezogen, als ich euch das letzte Mal erblicken durfte. Der Abend des Balls schwebt noch in meinen Gedanken wie eine dichte Wolke meiner Fantasie, so weit zurück liegt dieses Ereignis schon.  
Mein Aufklärungstrupp ist beinahe an seinem Ziel angekommen und die Chancen stehen gut auf eine baldige Heimreise. Ich hoffe bald genau so gute Nachrichten von ihnen zu erhalten, wenn es ihnen denn möglich ist. Ansonsten hoffe ich steht’s dass es ihnen an nichts fehlt, sie gesund und munter sind, ja gar vielleicht schon auf dem Heimweg.  Schade dass ihre wunderbaren Fähigkeiten nicht so weit reichen um mich zu erhaschen. Meinen Geist aufzusuchen, wie wir es ab und zu gepflegt hatten. Ich befürchte, läge dies in ihrer Macht, würden sie sich beinahe schämen für die Schwäche die sie in meinem Geiste doch ausfindig machen könnten. Zu oft schwelge ich in Erinnerungen und sehne mich nach der Heimat. Doch geht das nicht allen Männern des Kriegshandwerks so? 

Nun hoffe ich, sie mit diesem Schreiben nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht zu haben und sie bald möglichst auf meinem Anwesen wieder zu sehen.

Bis dahin verbleibe ich als ihr Freund,

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich musste lachen. Ich weinte und lachte zu gleich. Seine Worte waren auch hier sehr Bedacht gewählt und doch waren sie so unpassend wie es nur ging. Es schmerzte mir in der Brust. Ich hätte schreien können, denn ich wollte zurück. Zurück zu ihm. Denn erst in dieser Zeit wusste ich, was meine Gefühle zu bedeuten hatten.  
Es war unsittlich und doch wusste ich, dass ich diesen Mann liebte. Es war Eifersucht was ich empfand, als er sich mit Lady Raven so gut verstanden hatte. Es waren Gefühle der liebe, die ich gegenüber ihn gehegt hatte und es immer noch tat. Dieser Brief sollte mir Hoffnung machen und doch machte es mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass wir vielleicht nie wieder zurück kamen... Ich durfte vielleicht nie wieder seine Berührungen genießen, nie mehr sein Lachen hören. Er war in solch weite Ferne gerückt.  
Schnell wischte ich mir die Tränen fort, als Jonas zu mir trat und mich nur anschaute. Ich lächelte.  
"Es ist alles gut. Er fragt nur wie es uns geht.", sagte ich aufmunternd. Ich tat es für Jonas und mich und doch machte ich ihm mehr Mut als mir selber.

\- 

Die Zeit verging, es wurde Sommer, bis der Feind auch dieses Dorf erreicht hatte. Ich schreckte mitten in der Nacht auf, als ich die Frauen schreien hörte. Diese tiefen qualvollen Schreie. Instinktiv griff ich zu meiner Waffe und lief an eines der Fenster. Jonas nicht weit entfernt von mir. Ich sah wie Männer die Häuser stürmten und die Frauen heraus zerrten. Einige blieben auch drinnen, um den Männern ein wenig Glück zu bescheren. Mir krampfte sich der Magen zusammen.  
Sofort begann ich meine Kräfte einzusetzen und befahl einige Männer sich selbst zu töten. Die Verwirrung in Jonas Blick ignorierte ich komplett, denn was sollte ich schon sagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte ich nach draußen. Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange und doch starben abermals drei Leute. Der Feind hatte nur einen kleinen Trupp geschickt. Ohne meine Fähigkeiten hätten wir diesen Kampf wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt und dann waren da noch die Männer die aus dem nichts aufgetaucht waren. Ein anderer Trupp. Ich sah mich um, denn immer noch wurde geschrien, Feuer gelöscht. Jonas...  
Ich konnte Jonas nicht finden.  
Sofort streckte ich meine Sinne aus und spürte ihn dann, doch es war nicht mehr viel übrig. Ohne zu zögern rannte ich hinter eine der Hütten. Der blonde lehnte gegen eine der Wände, er hustete schwer, schaute mich an und lächelte. Als ich ihn dort so liegen sah, konnte ich nicht mehr an mir halten. Ich fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und zog ihn an mich. Er wurde bei dem Feuergefecht getroffen, ich wusste er würde es nicht überleben. Weinend nahm ich ihn in den Arm, legte seinen Kopf in meine Armbeuge, wollte ihm zeigen, dass er in dieser Zeit nicht alleine war. Er hustete wieder... Blut kam aus seinem Mund.  
"Sag ihr bitte, das ich sie geliebt habe... und du kämpfe und geh zurück zu ihm...!", sagte er und ich erhaschte Bilder. Bilder die Erik und mich betrafen. Wie wir uns angeschaut hatten. Im Stall, auf dem Flur ... beim Essen.... Jonas hatte es viel früher als ich gewusst. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich nickt und wischte meinen Tränen fort.  
"Ja ich werde es ihr sagen! Und ich werde kämpfen.", sagte ich schwach und sah zu wie mein Freund in meinen Armen starb. Die Rufe, die ich im Hintergrund vernahm, kamen wie durch Watte. Ich hörte sie nur schwach. Mein Gehirn setzte völlig aus. Hände packten mich, zogen mich von Jonas fort. Ich schrie, wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, obwohl ich wusste das er tot war. Wollte Anna nicht sagen wo Jonas war, wollte seine frechen Sprüche hören, die mich in der ganzen Zeit aufgemuntert hatten. In Wirklichkeit war er es, der mir Halt in dieser schweren Zeit gegeben hatte und nicht anders herum. Immer wieder schrie ich seinen Namen, bis ich einen stechenden Schmerz an meinem Hinterkopf spürte und ich mein Bewusstsein verlor.

-

Ich öffnete leicht meine Augen, als ich die Wärme spürte die mich umgab. Ich schaute nach links und sah eine Krankenschwester davon huschen. Wo war ich? Mit einem Schlag kamen all diese Gedanken wieder. Jonas!  
Jedoch diesmal weinte ich nicht. Mir war irgendwie alles egal. Langsam setzte ich mich auf. Die Krankenschwester sagte ich sei in London.  
London...?  
Ich schaute sie entgeistert an und schwang mich aus meinem Bett, bis ich schließlich von einem Offizier aufgehalten wurde und er mir erklärte was passiert war. Er sagte, dass ich meinen Freund einfach nicht los lassen wollte und sie mich schließlich bewusstlos geschlagen haben, um mich hier nach London zu bringen. Ich hatte 3 Tage durchgeschlafen. Vor drei Tagen hätte ich schon wieder zu Hause sein können dachte ich mir und zog mich weiterhin an. Ich durfte nach Hause sprach er weiter.  
Nach Hause... Endlich... Ich hatte genug für mein Land gegeben. Hatte einen Freund verloren.  
Ich atmete tief durch, schulterte meine kleine Tasche und verschwand aus den Krankenhaus. Wollte ich doch zurück. Meine Füße fanden schnell die Spur die zurück führte.  
Unterwegs hingen meine Gedanken an den letzten Worten von Jonas. Er hatte sie geliebt, so wie ich wusste das ich Erik liebte. Den Mann der mir so vieles gezeigt hatte, so vieles beigebracht hatte und doch fürchtete ich mich vor dieser Begegnung. Wie empfand er? Wie solle ich Anna erklären, dass Jonas in meinen Armen gestorben war...?  
Frustriert über meine eigenen Gedanken lief ich immer weiter. Bis ich endlich nach einigen Stunden, das Anwesen von Erik erblickte. Mein Gesicht hellte sich auf und doch war es düster. Wusste ich doch nicht was mich erwartete. Ging es ihm gut? war er schon dort? Hat er alles heil überstanden? Diese Frage konnte ich mir alle gleich selbst beantworten und doch war ich zögerlich. Ich blieb stehen, schaute einfach nur auf das Anwesen.  
Mein zu Hause. Automatisch trugen mich meine Beine weiter, bis zum Bach. Ich blieb abermals stehen und lächelte. Die Erinnerungen waren so frisch wie als wäre es erst gestern gewesen und doch war so viel Zeit vergangen. So viel ist geschehen. So viel wird noch geschehen, die unausgesprochenen Worte, die noch gesprochen werden müssen. Die Erklärungen die folgen. Mein Lächeln erstarb als ich Schritte vernahm und ich aufschaute.

### Wiedersehen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

So froh ich auch war wieder in meinem Heim zu verweilen, die Tage waren die reinste Qual. Nicht zu wissen ob mein treuer, geschätzter Freund jemals wieder diese Hallen betreten würde, mich mit seinem aufrichtigen Lächeln begrüßen und mich tadeln würde wie stocksteif ich schon wieder dastünde. Es war die reinste Folter. Dem entsprechend ging es mir auch in den Tagen und Wochen nach meiner Ankunft. Es waren seither 14 Tage verstrichen, in denen ich nur vor mich hin lebte. Als wären meine Eltern nochmal gestorben und ich nichts mehr mit mir anzufangen wusste. Das blieb Miss Fairfax geschultem Auge natürlich nicht verborgen. Doch sie fragte mich niemals danach. Zu genau wusste sie über den Grund meines Zustandes Bescheid. Vielleicht sogar besser als ich selbst.  
So war es auch an diesem Tag. Ich saß seit meiner Rückkehr oft im Tanzsaal, als ob ich das Gefühl hatte, er würde jeden Moment hier auftauchen und mit mir tanzen wollen. In meiner Einsamkeit begann ich wieder zu spielen. Komponierte eigene Lieder, die meinen Schmerz und meine Einsamkeit lindern sollten. Doch machten sie mir auch schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich Charles das Vergnügen der Musik noch nicht beigebracht hatte. Schließlich würde ich durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich antwortete nicht. Miss Fairfax trat dennoch ein, mit einem Tablett in den Händen.  
„Behalten sie ihn.“, sagte ich ohne aufzusehen.  
„Sir, bei allem Respekt, sie müssen etwas zu sich nehmen.“, kam es hartnäckig von ihr. Doch ich verspürte weder Hunger noch Durst. Zu abgehärtet war ich nun durch die Monate im Kriegsgebiet. Ich antwortete ihr nicht. Und schließlich verschwand die ältere Frau mit einem besorgten Seufzer auf den Lippen wieder aus dem Raum.  
Gegen spätem Nachmittag hatte ich das Gefühl die Decke fiel mir jeden Moment auf den Kopf. Schon komisch, erst sehnte man sich nach dem eigenen Heim, eh es einem beinahe zu trübselig wurde. Aber mein Anwesen war nicht mehr dasselbe ohne ihn. Ohne Charles. Es fehlte die Lebensfreude, das Lachen. So erhob ich mich also, nahm meinen Stock, den ich bald nicht mehr brauchen würde – zu gut heilte meine Verwundung - und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Wollte frische Luft schnappen und mich durch die Natur ablenken lassen. Das tat ich fast jeden Tag. Und immer wenn ich draußen war bildete ich mir ein, er würde jeden Moment einfach so über die Brücke da spazieren. In triefnasser Kleidung und sich dafür entschuldigen mich warten gelassen zu haben. Wie damals. Als ich ihn so angeschrien hatte.  
Gott, was war nur mit mir los? Er ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich wollte ihn bei mir haben, ihn umarmen und zuflüstern wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte.  
Mit Hilfe meines Stockes ging ich über den großen Hof, starr zur Brücke blickend.  
Doch plötzlich blieb ich stehen.  
Da…..! Da sah ich etwas. Jemand. Er kam in Sichtweite der Brücke.  
Nein Erik. Das bildest du dir ein.  
Schmerzlich kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und ermahnte mich aufzuwachen. Doch anstatt, dass sich das Bild verzog, wurde es nur um so klarer. Da kam er. Einfach so dahergelaufen. Als käme er von einem langen Spaziergang wieder zurück. Plötzlich hielt er an der Brücke an. Schien mich nicht gesehen zu haben. Instinktiv bewegten sich meine Beine. Schritt für Schritt. Bis ich halb humpelnd zu rennen begann. Mit nur einem Gedanken erfüllt: Charles!  
Ich ließ meinen Stock fallen, als er sich zu mir umdrehte, eh ich in dann einfach in meine Arme schloss. Ich vergaß jegliche Zurückhaltung. Jeglicher Anstand. Nur erfüllt von dem Gedanken ihn bei mir zu halten und nie mehr wieder gehen zu lassen.  
„Charles! Charles! Du bist es! Du bist ….wirklich hier!“, kam es nur völlig überwältigt von mir. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem kurzen Haar und konnte die Tränen der Freude nicht mehr zurückhalten. Meine Gefühle überwältigten mich schier. Ich verspürte auch nicht das Verlangen sie länger zurückzuhalten.  
Ich……ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte ihn wie ich noch nie jemand zuvor geliebt hatte.  
Ich löste mich von ihm, aber nur um ihn anzusehen.  
Ich nahm sein wundervolles Gesicht in meine Hände und blickte in die Augen, die ich so sehr vermisst hatte. Überwältigende Gefühle überschwemmten mein Herz bei seinem Anblick. Alles und jeden um mich herum vergessend, zog ich sein Gesicht näher an meines. Bis sich unsere Münder, mit einem so überwältigenden und befreienden Gefühl, zu einem Kuss trafen. Sanft und zunächst vorsichtig. Eh ich nicht mehr in der Lage war mich zu bremsen und all meine Leidenschaft mit einfließen ließ.  
So meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, die ich seit dem letzten Tanz mit mir trug. Ich hatte mich einfach von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Von allem abgesehen, was ich mit dieser Tat nun ausgelöst habe. Ich war mir nicht einmal bewusst, ob er das selbe für mich empfand. Sondern hatte ihn einfach bedrängt und nicht auf seine Zustimmung gewartet.  
Doch ich wurde freudig überrascht, als er meinen Kuss erwiderte. Meine Umarmung mir gleich tat und sich nicht sträubte. Sich gegen mich fallen ließ und von mir in Besitz nehmen.  
Ich hatte es schon damals gewusst. Als wir getanzt hatten, dass es weit über Freundschaft hinaus ging. Schon damals wollte ich ihm nahe sein. Wäre mein unbeugsamer Stolz nicht gewesen, hätte ich schon an jenem Abend meinen Gefühlen Kund getan. Durch den Krieg war ein ganzer Teil davon abgesplittert. Ich war weit aus verletzlicher, empfindlicher. Doch hatte ich das wohl gebraucht um mir meine Gefühle einzugestehen.  
Was wenn es nicht so gekommen wäre? Hätte ich dann irgendwann bemerkt was ich für ihn empfand?  
Wohl kaum. Auch wenn dies eine der schmerzvollsten Erlebnisse gewesen war, so musste ich beinahe dankbar für die lange Trennung und all das Leid sein. Nur um zu erkennen, was ich die ganze Zeit schon vor meiner Nase hatte.  
Als er sich dann von mir löste, blickte ich ihn leicht keuchend an. Schier überwältigt von meinen eigenen Gefühlen und der Tatsache, dass er die meinen zu erwidern schien. Ich sah ihn besorgt an, als er nach Worten zu ringen versuchte. Eh er mir dann mit kratziger Stimme seine Nachricht übergab.  
"Jonas ist gefallen . . . "  
Ich blickte nun angesichts der schlechten Nachricht zu Boden. Mein Gott, er war noch so jung. Ich nickte kaum merklich. Es war ein deutlicher Verlust für uns alle.  
„Das sind….schlechte Nachrichten….“, brachte ich grade noch so heraus. Vorsichtig ließ ich ihn los. Denn mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass dies nur der Anfang war. Mit meiner Tat und dem Eingestehen meiner Gefühle, so wie das Erwidern dieser von Charles, brachte nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten mit sich. Und doch konnte ich nicht davon absehen. Konnte meine Liebe nicht vergraben und so tun als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ich war schon immer das schwarze Schaf in der Gesellschaft gewesen. Überraschte es da noch jemand, wenn ich auch in der Hinsicht anders war?  
Sicher erst mal wollte ich es nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Besonders nicht heute. Das wäre zu viel für die gute Miss Fairfax. Aber vielleicht zu gegebener Zeit….  
„Komm. Lass uns reingehen. Du siehst furchtbar aus.“, meinte ich nun besorgt und senkte meine Arme. Ich humpelte zu meinem Stock den ich vor lauter Eifer weggeworfen hatte, hob ihn auf und wartete auf Charles. Er hatte sicherlich genau so viel durchgemacht wie ich. Wenn nicht mehr. Er brauchte nun das warme Heim und Stunden mit seinen Liebsten. Ich wischte noch die verräterischen Tränen von meinem Gesicht, eh wir gemeinsam zum Haus zurück liefen.

### Schlechte Nachricht - Charles Francis Xavier

Im ersten Moment hatte ich diesen Mann, der auf mich zu kam, nur angestarrt. Ich wusste nicht ob es real oder doch nur ein Trugbild war. Hatte Angst davor wenn ich meine Augen schloss, dass er einfach verschwunden sein würde. Er hatte es nicht getan. . . Ich hatte gesehen wie er humpelte und es schmerzte mich ihn so zu sehen. Dann, als er mich erreicht hatte, hatte er etwas getan womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Er zog mich in eine Umarmung. Eine Umarmung die alle Last von meinen Schultern nahm, alle Schmerzen der vergangen Wochen vergessen ließ. Ich hatte gehört wie er weinte. Nahm ihn selbst in den Arm, legte meine Hände auf seinen Rücken. Ließ mich einfach nur fallen, mich beschützen.  
Mir waren die Konsequenzen egal, mir war egal was er von mir halten würde und doch spürte ich, dass es ihm ebenfalls egal war. Fest drückte er mich an sich... Wir weinten zusammen.  
Diese Szene musste unglaublich lächerlich ausgesehen haben. Zwei Männer die im Krieg gekämpft haben, lagen sich in den Armen und weinten. Zwei Männer, die viel Leid gesehen hatten, viel Schmerz. Doch dieser Moment sagte mir, dass ich vermisst wurde; sagte mir das ich endlich angekommen war. Endlich war ich zu Hause. Zu Hause beim ihm. . .  
Ich wusste nicht wie er empfand daher genoss ich einfach seine Umarmung, seine Nähe und zog diesen unvergesslichen Duft ein. Mir war es egal ob er mein Herr war. Im Krieg war es auch egal. Jeder hatte für das gleiche gekämpft und doch sah ich diese ganzen Tode für überflüssig. Wir hatten gekämpft, haben gelitten und niemand dankte es einen.  
Erik löste sich von mir, erst wollte ich protestieren, doch er legte seine Hände auf meine Wangen und beugte sich zu mir nieder. Erst dieser eine Blick, den er mir damals schon ab und an zu warf und jetzt dieser Kuss. . .  
Wieso waren wir so blind gewesen? Sein Kuss war erst sanft gewesen, gar zaghaft wusste ich doch, dass er bei mir Bestätigung gesuchte hatte. Ich glaubte zu träumten, als ich seine Lippen auf den meinen gespürt hatte.  
Innerlich prasselten so viele Gefühle auf mich ein. Wieder hatte ich begonnen zu weinen. Hatte ich mir das doch die ganze Zeit gewünscht, mich nach dieser Zärtlichkeit gesehnt und jetzt tat er genau das. Er hatte mich geküsst.  
Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. Machte ihm Mut, zeigte ihm dass ich genauso empfand.  
Sein Kuss war leidenschaftlicher geworden, ich hatte mich einfach nur fallen gelassen. Hatte mich von ihm halten lassen. Ich wollte nicht mehr führen. War diese Last doch zu schwer für mich gewesen. Ich verlor mich gar in diesem Kuss und doch wurden wir schnell in die Realität zurück gezogen. . .  
Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und diese Aufgabe war die schwerste.  
Jonas.  
Sanft hatte ich mich aus dem Kuss gelöst, vermisste diese Lippen jetzt schon und doch senkte ich meinen Blick.  
Meine Stimme war kratzig und belegt. Stumm schaute ich den Mann an, der mir so viel gegeben hatte. Ich hätte glücklich sein sollen. Er erwiderte meine Gefühle und doch spürte ich diesen Schmerz in meiner Brust. Zu schwer war das was kommen würde. Ich wollte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen... wollte ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick nicht sehen. Ich hätte ihn beschützen sollen... Ich hätte es spüren sollen, dass er verwundet wurde, doch das tat ich nicht. War darauf bedacht mich zu schützen...  
War es egoistisch? War es fair in dem ich glücklich wurde und Anna leiden würde...?  
Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und schloss meine Augen. Atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Wollte seine Nähe spüren, wollte bei ihm sein... Am liebsten alles vergessen...  
Ich hörte seine belegte Stimme. Sie klang anders, viel sanfter. Wie viel hatte er durchmachen müssen? Was hatte er gesehen? Ich sah wie er sich eine kleinere Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte. Ich musste lächeln und streichelte sanft über seine Wange. Die Erkenntnis, dass er genauso empfand wie ich, ließ mich meine Hemmungen gegenüber ihm völlig vergessen. Vergaß dass ich nur ein Bediensteter war.  
"Du sahst bestimmt nicht besser aus...", sagte ich und sah wie er zu seinem Stock lief. Schnell folgte ich ihm, wollte ihm diesen aufheben, doch war er schneller gewesen. Er hatte sich im Krieg verletzt. Sein Bein. Seufzend strich ich über seinen Arm und lief mit ihm zum Hof. Wie ich es vermisst hatte... Doch ich blieb sofort stehen, als ich Anna erblickte.  
Ohne auf die Bitte von Erik zu warten, zeigte ich ihm die Bilder von Jonas und Anna und seine letzte Bitte. Es schmerzte. Ich wollte es nicht und doch sah sie mich an.  
Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, doch dann sah sie meinen verletzten Blick. Ich ließ den Arm von Erik los und schritt auf sie zu. Versuchte meine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen, doch alles war in meinem Kopf wie verschwommen. Immer wenn ich dachte ich hätte einen klaren Gedanken gefasst, entkam mir dieser auch schon wieder, wie ein Aal der immer wieder aus meiner Hand glitt. Sie kam mir entgegen, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte schon eine Erkenntnis und dennoch fragte sie mich.  
"Wo ist er?", sprach sie leise, ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Den Schmerz den ich fühlte, konnte ich nicht ausdrücken, doch meine Augen mussten Bände sprechen.  
"Es ... Es tut mir leid... Ich soll dir sagen das er dich immer geliebt hat...", brachte ich schwer heraus und zog sie an mich, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine mit ihrer Trauer war. Verletzt schaute ich zu Erik rüber. Wie gerne hätte ich ihr das erspart.  
Erik kam zu uns herüber und legte die Arm um uns.  
„Er hat dich bis zum letzten Atemzug geliebt….“, hörte ich seine betroffene Stimme. Anna war es jedoch die alle Stimmen übertönte. Sie schrie ihren Herzschmerz in die Welt hinaus. In der Hoffnung er mochte Jonas erreichen, wo auch immer er nun verweilte.  
Miss Fairfax kam nach einer Weile zu uns. Ich konnte nicht sehen was genau in ihr vor sich ging, da ich selbst meine Augen zu gepresst hatte um alles zu vergessen. Zu versuchen das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Ich war froh darüber, dass mir meine alte Freundin Anna abnahm und sie ihr den Trost spendete den ich ihr nicht geben konnte.  
Betrübt schaute ich Anna und der Dame hinter her. Sie hatte geschrien in unseren Armen... Mir wäre es nicht anders ergangen, wenn ich die Nachricht über Eriks Tod erfahren hätte, doch das blieb mir zum Glück erspart. Es war hart und doch war ich froh drüber, dass ich eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte mein Glück zu finden.  
Miss Fairfax lief erst einmal Anna hinter her, schenkte mir jedoch noch eine erleichterte Umarmung eher sie ging. Ich hatte diese Frau vermisst. Sie war diejenige, die immer jemanden aufbauen konnte und doch brauchte Anna sie gerade dringender als ich. Ich drehte mich zu Erik und lächelte traurig.  
"Ich sollte mich waschen...", sagte ich seufzend und doch gab mir die Geste seiner Hand so viel Geborgenheit.

Ich habe dich vermisst...

, gab ich ihm sanft zu verstehen und zog ihn schließlich mit ins Haus. Wollte die Schreie von Anna nicht mehr hören. Es war grausam... Es machte mir nur zu deutlich bewusst, wie schwach ich auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen war. Ich hatte ihn nicht beschützt. Doch konnte ich mir deswegen die Schuld geben...? Würde ich mir nicht mein eigenes Glück verwehren...?


	16. Meine Schwäche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben~  
> Erst mal Danke dass ihr noch immer dabei seid und euch von so viel Text nicht abschrecken lasst XD"  
> Deisbezüglich wollte ich nun auch etwas verkünden. In Zukunft wird doppelt so viel Text in einem Kapi festgehalten, da wir nun doch schon 16 Kapitel haben und noch nicht einmal die ersten 100 Word Seiten hinter uns haben. (Und bisher werden noch 200 folgen XD") Hoffentlich habt ihr so viel Ausdauer. XD
> 
> Nun ich hoffe ihr bleibt noch weiterhin dabei <3  
> Ich wünsch euch viel Spass beim Lesen :D

### Meine Schwäche - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Es war schön zu hören, dass wir einander nun nicht mehr in aller Förmlichkeit ansprachen, sondern einfach nur duzten. Sicher in der Gesellschaft musste das gründlich überdacht werden, aber unter uns, da war es mir nur willkommen.  
Charles hatte mir die letzten Bilder von Jonas Atemzüge geschickt. Doch leider machte dies das Ganze nicht besser. Vor Kurzem wusste ich noch gar nichts von den beiden. Wie konnte ich das nicht mitbekommen haben? Hatte ich mich so sehr von meinem Personal abgewandt? War nur noch von Charles umgeben gewesen, dass ich nichts weiteres mehr wahrgenommen hatte.  
Durch den Lärm wurde natürlich Miss Fairfax angezogen. Verwundert kam sie aus der Küche und erblickte uns drei. Ich wusste nicht, dass in nur so kurzer Zeit so viele Emotionen über ein Gesicht wandern konnten. Erst Freude über die Heimkehr Charles‘, dann Verwunderung über Annas Schmerz, eh jedoch ihre Gesichtszüge die Erkenntnis annahm. Sie hob eine Hand an ihren Mund. Ebenso betroffen von dem Verlust wie wir alle. Jonas war noch zu jung. Viel zu jung.  
Nun kam auch die ältere Dame angerannt und nahm uns Anna ab, die völlig aufgelöst in ihren Armen zusammensackte. Ich biss mir schmerzlich auf die Unterlippe und griff instinktiv nach Charles Handgelenk. Eine gefährliche Geste in Anwesenheit von Miss Fairfax, doch ich wollte ausdrücken wie froh ich war, dass nicht ich solch eine Nachricht bekommen hatte.  
Dem Szenario weiter folgend, seufzte ich traurig. Doch man konnte nichts mehr rückgängig machen. Besorgt wanderte mein Blick nun zu Charles. Hoffentlich gab er sich nicht die Schuld für dieses Geschehen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hatte um den Jungen zu beschützen. Doch man konnte seine Augen nun mal nicht überall haben. Das hatte ich doch genau so erfahren. Ich ging schließlich mit Charles ins Haus und überließ Anna lieber den zarten Worten Miss Fairfax. Sie hatte da weit aus das bessere Händchen als ich.  
Charles Worte durchschnitten die Ruhe im Innern des Hauses.  
„Ja, mach….mach dich erst mal wieder etwas frisch. Damit du dich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlst.“, pflichtete ich ihm bei und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. Doch es waren die Worte die er mir per Fähigkeit schickte, die mich weit aus glücklicher stimmten. Ich hob eine Hand und wollte ihm übers Gesicht streicheln, hielt jedoch kurz davor inne. Ich ballte meine Hand zur Faust in der Selbstbeherrschung die ich aufbringen musste, um dem Drang zu widerstehen.  
„Ich lasse etwas zu Essen herrichten. Wir haben noch den ganzen Abend Zeit um….uns auszutauschen.“, meinte ich etwas befangen und blickte kurz zu Boden. Doch eine Umarmung konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.  
„Willkommen zu Hause.“, flüsterte ich ihm zu und ließ ihn schließlich wieder los. Wand mich dann von ihm ab, so schmerzlich es auch war. Ich durfte nicht riskieren, dass unsere innige Zuneigung jetzt schon ans Licht kam. Das Personal hatte nun erst den Tod eines jungen Burschen zu verkraften. Die Offenbarung unserer innigen Freundschaft , unserer Liebe zueinander wäre nur noch irritierender. Zu viel auf einmal. Zu meinem Selbstschutz, verzog ich mich in den Salon um erst wieder richtig zu mir zu finden. Mein Herz war in Aufruhr, mein Drang nach Nähe und Geborgenheit unersättlich stark. Dass es mir beinahe Angst machte. Solche intensiven Gefühle waren so neu für mich. Und doch konnte ich sie nicht ignorieren. Wollte es nicht. Sondern sie ausleben. Wenn auch im Geheimen.  
Ich hatte mich im Salon zurückgezogen, nachdem ich dem Personal in der Küche die Unpässlichkeit Annas erklärte und ihnen sagte, dass sie heute für mehr zu kochen hatten als nur für mich und Miss Fairfax. Wieder im Salon hatte ich mich an das Klavier meines Vaters gesetzt und spielte eines der Lieder, die ich selbst komponiert hatte, nachdem die Einsamkeit Besitz von mir ergriffen hatte. Noch immer hatte ich die Stücke nicht perfektioniert, doch das würde ich noch. Zusammen mit Charles, aber im Tanzsaal.  
Ich hörte nach einigen Minuten auf zu spielen, da ich meine Notenblätter noch im Tanzsaal liegen gelassen hatte und die Stücke noch nicht auswendig spielen konnte, ohne mich dabei zu verspielen. Daher wand ich mich wieder vom alten Instrument ab. Ich musste es so wieso erst mal überprüfen und restaurieren lassen. Vor meinem Einzug ins Kriegsgebiet hatte ich keine Zeit dazu gefunden. Doch jetzt kam es mir so vor, als hätte ich massig davon und wusste nur nicht genau wie ich diese zu gebrauchen hatte. Alleine war es auch so viel trübsinniger, als zu zweit. Jetzt da Charles wieder hier war, würde es mir um einiges leichter fallen sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
Schließlich hatte ich mich in einer der Sessel gesetzt, mir Stift und Papier genommen und begann zu zeichnen. Ja, damit hatte ich wieder begonnen, seit der Aufklärungsmission. Ich wusste keine andere Möglichkeit wie ich Charles hätte erreichen sollen. Sicher ich hatte das Regiment und seine Zuständigkeit erwähnt, doch niemand wusste von dessen Aufenthaltsort. Da hielt ich es für die beste Lösung ihnen wenigstens ein Gesicht mit auf den Weg zu geben. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal ob er ihn erhalten hatte. Ich würde ihn zu gegebener Zeit danach fragen.  
Meine Hand wanderte schnell über das Blatt Papier und skizzierte grade die Aussicht die ich vom Wagen hatte, als ich hier angekommen war. So wunderschön. Nur um sie zu perfektionieren setzte ich eine Person ins Bild. Zwar aus der Ferne, aber ich wusste genau wen sie darstellen sollte. Alles erst grob vorgezeichnet, wurde ich durch das Eintreten von Charles in den Salon aus meiner Konzentration gerissen. Ich blickte auf und verbarg mit einer Hand die Skizze. Grinsend betrachtete ich ihn nun. Er sah erschreckend dünn aus. Müde und abgemagert. Ich musste an meinem ersten Tag wieder zu Hause, sicher nicht besser ausgesehen haben.  
„Das bist wieder du.“, meinte ich und bot ihm dann einen Platz bei mir am Feuer an.  
Langsam setzte er sich auf seinen gewohnten Sessel und schaute zu mir herüber. Sein Blick fiel auf das Papier was sich in meinen Händen befand.  
"Ich habe deinen Brief erhalten . . . Ich danke dir dafür.", sagte er ruhig und musterte weiterhin meine Hand. Langsam trat er näher und beugte sich zu mir.  
"Zeichnest du wieder? Ich mochte deine Zeichnung von mir.", sagte er sanft lächelnd. Beschämt darüber, dass er mich beim zeichnen erblickte, versuchte ich erneut meine Zeichnung vor ihm zu verbergen. Doch als er meinte er habe meinen Brief erhalten, blickte ich ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.  
„Du hast ihn erhalten?“, fragte ich nach. Er hatte ihn bekommen! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass er ihn niemals bekommen hatte und sich einige andere darüber lustig machen würden. Gut hatte ich nichts ganz so persönliches verfasst, da ich mir schon denken konnte, dass dieser von einer Hand zur anderen gereicht wurde. Und doch landete er schlussendlich dort wo er sollte. Nun etwas entspannter, nahm ich meine Hand von der Skizze. Als er dann näher trat um sich diese anzusehen, blickte ich neugierig in seine Augen. Nur um seine Reaktion zu sehen.  
„Wieder?“, wiederholte ich etwas fragend.  
„Woher wusstest du, dass ich schon mal gezeichnet habe?“ Oder hatte er das nun auf die Zeichnung bezogen die ich ihm geschickt hatte?  
„Ich wusste nicht…..wie ich dich sonst finde.“, sagte ich nun leise, meinen Blick nicht von ihm nehmend. Machte er das mit Absicht? Reizte er mich absichtlich so, oder war ich zu empfindlich? Seit er nun wieder bei mir war, lagen meine Empfindungen so klar auf der Hand. Wie hatte ich sie vor der Trennung nur so ignorieren können? Wollte sie nicht wahr haben. Doch jetzt, sprach doch nichts dagegen. Abgesehen davon, dass ich auch in der Hinsicht meine Größe wahren wollte. Kein Unhold sein wollte, immer Herr meiner Sinne. Trotz pochendem Herzen.  
„ich….“, begann ich weiterhin leise. Da es keiner lauter Stimmen bedurfte.  
„….kann dir beibringen wie man zeichnet. Lesen hast du anscheinend schon gelernt.“, meinte ich und schmunzelte leicht. Auch wenn ich es ihm gerne beigebracht hätte. Aber ich wusste noch so vieles, was ich ihm lehren konnte. So vieles.  
Ich zeigte ihm nun mein bisher unfertiges Werk, erkannte dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen. Auch wenn er nicht auf Anhieb auf die Person aufmerksam geworden war, die ich am skizzieren war, schien es ihm schon jetzt zu gefallen. Als er mir dann den Block und den Stift aus der Hand nahm, sah ich ihn fragend an. Erst dachte ich er wollte es sich genauer ansehen oder was daran verbessern. Doch als er die Sachen auf den Tisch legte und wieder zu mir zurückkam, musste ich doch etwas schlucken.  
Er machte es sich doch tatsächlich auf meinem Schoss bequem. Nicht ganz so aufreizend wie als er schlafgewandelt war, aber immer noch genug um mein Herz höher schlagen zu lassen. War ich solche Nähe kaum gewohnt. Weder von meinen Eltern noch von anderen. Daher sah ich auch etwas bedröppelt aus der Wäsche, als er sich einfach so auf mir nieder ließ.  
Im ersten Moment war ich einfach still und bewegte mich nicht. Eh ich dann die Arme um ihn legte und an mich drückte. Seinen Duft einziehend, schloss ich die Augen. Genoss das Gefühl ihn dicht bei mir zu haben.  
„Heute mal nicht am schlafwandeln?“, scherzte ich daher und grinste in sein Haar.  
"Ich lernte das Lesen von Jonas...", sagte er ruhig und schloss seine Auge.  
"Zeichnen kann man doch nicht richtig lernen... lieber will ich Klavier spielen lernen... lesen kann ich ja jetzt.", sprach er weiter und kuschelte sich an mich.  
Ich lauschte seinen Worten und nickte. Ich würde ihm noch so viel beibringen. Alles was er wissen wollte. Und noch mehr.  
"Keine Angst... es wird jetzt keiner herein kommen.", grinste er leicht, ich legte meine Stirn in falten  
„Wie meinst du das? Woher weißt du das?“ Ich dachte erst er habe die Tür verschlossen, doch das hätte ich mitbekommen. Falls das Essen fertig wäre, würde Miss Fairfax so wieso anklopfen. Damit wir vorgewarnt waren. Doch was meinte er damit?  
„Gibt es denn etwas, was versteckt bleiben sollte?“, fragte ich nun grinsend. Sicher wusste ich dass er diese Nähe hier meinte, doch ließ ich keine Gelegenheit aus ihn etwas aufzuziehen. Das hatte ich schließlich auch vermisst. Jetzt war er wieder da. Und ich hatte ihn ganz für mich.  
Tiefer vergrub ich meine Nase in seinem Haar und drückte ihm einen Kuss aufs Haupt. Er machte mich so schwach. So unglaublich schwach. Und doch genoss ich es, auch den Umstand endlich einmal ausnutzen zu können. Auch einmal Schwäche zeigen zu dürfen. Wenn auch nicht in Gänze.

### Nähe suchend - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich seufzte in seinen Armen. Traurig hatte ich den Mann hinterher geschaut, als er mich erst berühren wollte und es dann doch auf eine Umarmung beruht hatte. Ich hatte ihn verstanden. Er war immer hin immer noch mein Herr und doch schmerzte es mich. Ich wollte und brauchte diese Zärtlichkeit. Hatte sie auch schon vorher gebraucht .  
Seufzend war ich in mein Zimmer gelaufen und fand alles genauso wieder, wie ich es verlassen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment stand ich einfach nur im Raum und hatte mich umgesehen. Meine Tasche hatte ich einfach fallen lassen, hatte mich ausgezogen und lächelte als ich mein blaues Hemd wieder anziehen durfte. Wie hatte ich diese bequemen Sachen doch vermisst. Wie alles andere in diesem Haus.  
Durch Jonas hatte ich das lesen gelernt, sodass ich mich endlich auch den Büchern vom Dachboden widmen konnte. Die Gedanken hingen wieder bei diesen Jungen und ich wusste, dass es auch noch lange so bleiben wird. Den Brief von Erik hatte ich sorgfältig auf meinen Nachtisch gestellt genauso wie das Bild, das er von mir gezeichnet hatte. Ich liebte es . . . Ich liebte seine Zeichnungen.  
Ich war in die Richtung meines Glücks gelaufen. Ich hoffte es zumindest.  
Er würde gegenüber anderen niemals seine Gefühle für mich zeigen. Das wusste ich und doch hatte ich meine Finger auf meine Lippen gelegt.  
Er hatte mich geküsst. Er war es gewesen der die Initiative ergriffen hatte und ich war glücklich darüber, hätte ich doch selbst nicht gewusst wie ich es beginnen sollte.  
Jonas hatte mir das Lesen beigebracht. In dem Dorf an der Küste, hatten wir alte Bücher gefunden. Ich wollte mich ablenken und daraus wurde der Unterricht mit Jonas. Ich genoss diesen, denn immer wieder hatte er mir erzählt, wie sich Erik über ihn aufgeregt hatte, weil er immer wieder dieselben Buchstaben verwechselt hatte. Ich konnte es mir jedes Mal bildlich vorstellen. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach gewesen mit Jonas zu lernen, oder ihm gar etwas beizubringen. Er war ein Mensch gewesen, der eher handelte als nachgedacht hatte. War es vielleicht der Grund, wieso er sterben musste? Nein, daran durfte ich nicht einmal denken...  
Das Bild, welches Erik nun am Feuer zu zeichnen begonnen hatte, hatte eine Landschaft gezeigt, sein Anwesen. Er hatte es genauso vermisst wie ich es getan hatte, auch wenn ich nur eine kurze Zeit hier verweilt hatte. Doch diese Zeit war eine Zeit die ich nicht missen wollte. Hatte er mir doch gelehrt, dass nicht jeder Mensch gleich war. Dass es auch Liebe gab, die man jemanden schenken konnte. Zuneigung die ich nie erleben durfte...  
Ich schaute Erik an und benutzte zum ersten Mal meine Kräfte komplett für mich. Ich hielt für alle anderen die Zeit an. Doch nicht für uns.  
Ich wollte ... nein ich brauchte die Zuneigung... brauchte jemanden der mich fest hielt. Es war vielleicht kindisch und doch war es mir egal.  
Was man nicht alles lernte, wenn man unter Druck oder unter Gewalt stand. Ich hatte sie oft benutzt um zu flüchten. Meine Männer waren oft verwundert gewesen und doch hatten sie nie etwas gesagt, wussten sie ja nicht das diese Kraft von mir ausging. Ich wollte auch eigentlich gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, denn ich hatte das erreicht was ich erreichen wollte. Nach Hause zu kommen... und das war ich...Lag in seinen Armen ... genoss es ...  
Nachdem ich jetzt wusste was er für mich empfand, war es einfacher auf ihn zu zugehen. War es einfacher meine Gefühle auszudrücken. Wie vor dem Einzug, wären wir wahrscheinlich jetzt um uns herum geschlichen und wären nie zu etwas Näherem gekommen. Ich war glücklich darüber, dass er sich auf der Brücke vergessen hatte. Er hatte sich vergessen, sonst hätte er mich nie geküsst, mich nie umarmt.  
Ich seufzte genüsslich als er schließlich seine Arme um mich legte.  
Ich mochte diese Wärme. Ich war einfach nur froh wieder hier sein zu können und jetzt auch noch mit ganz anderen Erkenntnissen. Als er mich darauf ansprach, warum niemand eintreten würde, lächelte ich abermals.  
"Ich beherrsche meine Fähigkeiten jetzt... und habe einige andere Tricks gelernt, sowie zum Beispiel, dass ich die Zeit anhalten kann. Sie läuft nur für uns weiter...", sagte ich leise. In seinen Armen war es wirklich schwer nicht auf Anhieb einzuschlafen, auch wenn ich in London drei Tage durch geschlafen hatte. Es lag bestimmt daran, dass meine komplette Anspannung von mir abfiel und sich jetzt alles löste.  
"Meinetwegen müssten wir gar nichts verstecken...", sagte ich und öffnete meine Augen, um Erik offen anzuschauen. Ich wusste, dass es für Erik und mich nie leicht sein würde, denn seine Stellung erlaubte solche Beziehungen nicht. Er müsste heiraten und Kinder bekommen.  
„Du kannst was…?“, fragte er nun eindeutig perplex.  
„Das musst du mir bei Gelegenheit genauer erörtern.“, meinte er weiter.  
Ich lächelte leicht, als ich seine verwirrte Stimme vernahm, doch ich sagte nichts weiter dazu, genoss nur weiter seine Streicheleinheiten. Er hatte mir durch mein kurzes Haar gestrichen. Ich hatte von solchen Berührungen geträumt... Sie waren genauso real gewesen, wie die jetzige, doch immer wieder wenn ich erwacht war, wurde ich in die harte Realität zurück gezogen. Ich wollte es nicht. Schloss jedes Mal meine Augen und doch als ich diese wieder geöffnet hatte, war ich immer noch in diesem Graben oder dem Haus. Jetzt war ich wirklich zu Hause ... War bei diesem sturen Mann, der immer bedacht darauf war sein Gesicht vor allen anderen zu bewahren.  
Ruhig hörte ich ihm zu und seufzte dann schließlich, als ich mich von ihm erhob und mich wieder in meinen Sessel setzte. Meine Beine wanderten automatisch in einen Schneidersitz und kurze Zeit später klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Ich wusste, dass hinter der Tür Miss Fairfax stehen musste, weil ich ihre Gedanken vernahm. Genauso wusste ich, dass sie bereits auf dem Weg hier her war, als ich die Zeit eingefroren hatte, um ein wenig mit Erik alleine sein zu können. Ich vermisste jetzt schon seine Wärme...  
„Hast du keinen Hunger?“, sprach er dann das Essen an und reagierte nicht weiter auf meine anderen Worte. Ich war traurig das er das Essen angesprochen hatte. Ich hatte Hunger, doch essen war zu etwas geworden, was nicht mehr alltäglich war. Im Krieg musste ich lernen einige Tage ohne Essen zu überleben. Es war nicht einfach gewesen... Wir hatten dann irgendetwas zu uns genommen, dass wir wenigstens irgendetwas in unseren Mägen hatten, die sich begonnen hatten schmerzlich bemerkbar zu machen. Jetzt machte er sich noch nicht einmal bemerkbar und doch wusste ich das ich etwas zu Essen brauchte.  
Leicht in Gedanken versunken spielte ich ein wenig mit meinen Händen herum. Diese Eigenschaft hatte ich auf dem Feld angenommen. So hatte von den Jungs alle gewusst, dass sie mich nicht ansprechen sollten. Ich war dann sozusagen in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt. Hier brauchte ich nicht in meine eigene Welt flüchten, denn ich war in dieser und doch machte ich diese Bewegung noch, wenn ich grübelte. Genauso legte ich andauernd meine Stirn in Falten. Jonas hatte immer gelacht und gesagt ich solle das nicht machen. Er hatte mich immer gegen meine Stirn gestupst... Diese Geste wird nie mehr kommen.  
Seufzend lehnte ich mich nach hinten und schaute auf, als Miss Fairfax den Raum betrat.

### Die Bibliothek - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Vorsichtig hatte ich eine Hand gehoben und streifte durch sein gekürztes Haar. Auch wenn ihm dieses auch sehr gut stand, fand ich das längere schöner, denn es machte ihn um einiges zierlicher.  
Hatte ich ihn grade richtig verstanden und er sagte mir, dass er die Zeit manipulieren kann, in dem Sinne sie anzuhalten? Ich hatte nun aus dem Fenster geschaut, in der Hoffnung irgendjemanden zu sehen, der in diesem Moment eingefroren dastand. Aber ich konnte niemanden erblicken.  
Wir waren hier. Hatten uns. Und Zeit all das nachzuholen, was noch gefehlt hatte. Ich versteifte mich jedoch etwas, als der Mann auf meinem Schoss meinte er habe nichts zu verstecken. Natürlich war ich auch dafür unsere Liebe offen Kund zu tun. Doch…..es brachte einige Risiken mit sich. Zunächst wollte ich die Menschen um uns herum damit nicht belasten und neuen Lästerstoff fabrizieren. Da sie so wieso noch den Tod von Jonas zu verkraften hatten. Damit hatten sie noch genug zu verdauen, wie auch wir beide. Nun mit noch einer erschreckenden Nachricht in ihr Leben zu treten, wollte ich ihnen nicht gleich auch noch zumuten. Daher schwieg ich. Blickte nur ins Feuer, das gemütlich vor sich hin brannte.  
Meine Position stand uns im Weg. Wenn das nur alles wäre….doch es gab noch sehr viel mehr Hindernisse, die eine offenkundige Bekanntmachung unmöglich machte. Außerdem so fand ich, hatte das Geheimnis doch auch etwas. Etwas Verbotenes zu tun, brachte auch seinen Reiz mit sich.  
Ohne eine Antwort von ihm zu erhalten, stand er schließlich auf und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Seufzend blickte ich ihn an. Das war sehr unüberlegt von mir gewesen. Ich hatte ihn beleidigt, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Ich stand nun auf, schritt zu ihm, stützte mich auf den Armlehnen seines Sessels ab und küsste seine Stirn. Dann seine Nase und schließlich seine kirschroten Lippen. Eh es dann an der Tür klopfte. Erneut seufzend ließ ich von ihm ab.  
„Ja?“, brachte ich nun etwas barsch von mir. Miss Fairfax trat ein und gab Kund, dass das Essen gleich soweit sein würde.  
„Bitte decken sie auch gleich für….“  
„Schon gemacht.“, gab sie mir lächelnd zu verstehen.  
„Und was ist mit ihnen?“ Die ältere Dame schenkte mir ein Lächeln als Dank für die Einladung, doch sie lehnte ab.  
„Ich werde mich um Anna kümmern. Das arme Ding weigert sich aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen.“ Verständlich. Der Schmerz musste unerträglich sein. Zu gern hätte ich ihr dies erspart, doch…..so spielte das Leben. Es war unbarmherzig und kalt. Zu oft hatte ich diese Erfahrung schon machen müssen. Nickend gab ich ihr schließlich zu verstehen, dass es in Ordnung wäre. Daraufhin verschwand sie wieder und ließ uns alleine. Mir durchs Haar streifend, wand ich mich nun wieder zu Charles um.  
„Komm, lass uns was essen.“, meinte ich vorsichtig und hielt ihm meine Hand entgegen.  
„Danach zeig ich dir wie man Schach spielt. Ist ein netter Zeitvertreib, auch wenn man alleine ist.“  
Ich hatte oft einige Stunden einfach nur dagesessen und gegen mich selbst gespielt. Und jedes Mal hatte ich mir vorgenommen Charles auch dieses Spiel beizubringen, damit ich mal jemanden hatte, gegen den ich spielen konnte. Doch wenn man so einsam war wie ich, war dies eine gute Methode um abzuschalten und nicht an die Vorkommnisse zu denken, die sich in den letzten Tagen ereignet hatten. Oder in meinem Fall, nicht an Charles zu denken, der zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte überall sein können. Nur war er damals nicht bei mir. Doch jetzt wo er wieder da war, fühlte ich mich gespalten. Gelockt von der Verzückung und der Gier nach Liebe. Zwischen Vernunft und Gefühl. Eine nicht grade einfache Lage.  
Meine eine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe, als Charles meine helfende Hand ablehnte, die ich ihm zugestreckt hatte. Dies jedoch nicht ohne ein freches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zu tragen. Mehr als nur erstaunt über dieses Verhalten blinzelte ich zwei mal. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Charles konnte es nicht lassen und strich mir über meine Brust, als er neben mir durchlief.  
Hatte….ich irgendwas getan? In nur wenigen Momenten hatte sich dieser doch sonst so zurückhaltende Bursche in einen Mann verwandelt, der offenbar beliebte zu spielen. Nicht dass er dies nicht schon vorher getan hätte, aber zumindest nicht in dieser Richtung. Mir klappte langsam der Mund auf, zu baff war ich grade von seinem Verhalten.  
"Wen du nicht mitkommst, werde ich dir alles weg essen und dann wärst du Schachmatt.", sagte er schmunzelnd. Sein lockender Kommentar machte die Sache nicht grade besser. Wäre ich so ungezwungen wie er war, würde ich ihm nun nachlaufen und ihn anfallen, nur um ihn gleich in die Höhe zu heben. Doch mein Posten verbot mir dergleichen, also versuchte ich mich zusammenzureißen, zupfte kurz an meiner Weste und folgte ihm dann aus dem Salon. So wie er dies grade äußerte, schien er schon etwas Ahnung davon zu haben wie man Schach spielte. Offenbar nicht nur als Brettspiel.  
Kaum saßen wir zu Tisch, wurden uns auch schon die reinsten kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten serviert. Der Koch schien über Charles Rückkehr genau so erfreut zu sein wie Miss Fairfax. Denn jetzt hatte er endlich wieder jemanden im Haus, den er bekochen konnte. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen kaum etwas zu mir genommen. Daher begrüßte er dies nur noch viel mehr.  
Nachdem wir papp satt dem Koch unsere lobenden Rückmeldungen überbracht hatten, verzogen wir uns schließlich in den ersten Stock in die Bibliothek. Wo das Schachbett seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Mein Blick fiel auf den Sessel am Feuer, den ich sonst immer benutzte wenn ich hier war. Denn sogleich kamen die Erinnerungen an den Abend, an dem mich Charles mit seiner Schlafwandelei aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. So hatte ich das Brett auf einen kleinen Tisch weiter hinten in den Untiefen der Bibliothek aufgestellt. Zwischen wandhohen Bücherregalen, die bis oben hin voll waren. Zusammen mit Charles ging ich also zwischen den Regalen hindurch. Des Nachts konnte es hier schon ziemlich gruselig sein, musste ich gestehen. Als Kind hatte ich mich immer gefürchtet.  
„Den Großteil der Sammlung gehörte meinem Vater. Ich versuche ab und zu mal seine Sammlung zu erweitern, doch die meisten Bücher sind von ihm mühevoll erstanden worden.“, erklärte ich Charles, als ich mit einem Kerzenständer zwischen den Regalen in den hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek ging.  
„Neben dem Tanzsaal ist dies der größte Raum des Hauses.“ So konnte er sich zumindest ein Bild von der Größe der Bibliothek machen. Wenn man sich hier noch nicht so recht auskannte, konnte es schon mal vorkommen, dass man sich verlief.  
"Dein Vater muss Bücher sehr geliebt haben.", hörte ich ihn sagen. Ich musste schmunzeln, wenn Charles ab und an stehen blieb um sich die Titel der Bücher genauer anzusehen. Sicher war er noch nicht so geübt im Lesen wie ich, aber zumindest konnte er schon lesen. Aber es war doch in einer Weise niedlich, wie er versuchte die Titel auch im Gehen zu lesen. Ich war stolz darauf die ganzen Bücher meines Vaters geerbt zu haben. Noch fast stolzer darauf als auf sein Unternehmen. Doch das durfte ich natürlich keinem unter die Nase halten.  
„Ja das hat er. Er hat sich immer hier her zurückgezogen. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er hier, als sonst irgendwo.“, erzählte ich und konnte mich noch genau erinnern wie ich ihn meistens im selben Sessel lesend vorgefunden hatte, in dem auch ich meistens pflegte in die Welt der Bücher einzutauchen.  
Schließlich kamen wir hinten an. Der kleine Tisch stand vor einem der großen Erkerfenster, damit man auch ohne Kerzen durch das Licht des Mondes seine Züge erkennen konnte. Links und rechts vom Tisch standen Lesetische mit denen dazugehörigen Öllampen. Vater hatte immer sehr viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass man genügend Plätze in der Bibliothek fand, an denen man gemütlich lesen konnte. Ich bevorzugte als Kind immer die Rechte Zimmerecke. Die hat eine große gepolsterte Fensterbank, auf der man es sich schön gemütlich machen konnte.  
„Du darfst dir hier immer etwas zu lesen holen, wenn du willst. Einzige Bedingung ist, gut auf das Buch Acht zu geben und es wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen, wenn du es zu Ende gelesen hast.“, meinte ich zu ihm und stellte den Kerzenständer auf den Tisch.  
„Mein Vater hat keine Kosten gescheut um sich neue Literatur zu beschaffen und diese dann auch gleich schön zu versorgen. Es hat Jahre gedauert bis er alle eingeordnet hatte. Nach Genre und Alphabetischer Reihenfolge.“ Ich musste bei der Erinnerung leicht grinsen, als ich mich plötzlich eines Abend vor einem Regal wiederfand, dass einige Bücher enthielt, die nicht grade für Kinderaugen bestimmt waren. Seit dem hatte ich meinen Vater immer wieder damit aufgezogen, was für schundhafte Bücher er doch in seiner Sammlung hatte. Doch heute dachte ich selbst verständlich anders darüber.  
Schließlich setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl und bot auch Charles seinen Platz an.  
„Wenn du lieber etwas lesen willst, darfst du das gerne tun. Wir können auch morgen noch Schach spielen.“, sagte ich breit grinsend zu ihm, da ich doch deutlich die Neugierde und das Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen konnte.

### Vertrautheit - Charles Francis Xavier

Langsam folgte ich Erik in die Bibliothek, wo mir gleich wieder seine Gedanken in den Kopf schossen. Es machte meine Gedankengänge auch nicht besonders einfacher, als ich den Sessel erblickte. Ohne es zu wollen schoss mir die Röte ins Gesicht und folgte Erik mit einem gesenkten Blick weiter nach hinten in die Bibliothek. Nach einer Weile schaute ich auf und erhaschte einige Büchertitel. Ich war noch kein besonders schneller Leser, daher war es für mich anstrengend beim Laufen zu lesen. Ich hielt daher immer mal wieder an, um mir einige Buchrücken durchzulesen. Mal lachte ich oder schaute traurig drein, denn in dieser Bibliothek waren verschiedene Genre vertreten. Schnell holte ich Erik aber wieder ein und hörte ich aufmerksam zu.  
Vorhin bevor wir zum Essen gegangen waren, als ich mich nochmal zu ihm umgedreht hatte, erhaschte ich nur einen kurzen Blick auf sein fassungsloses Gesicht, danach war es wieder das übliche. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn ich mich komplett anders verhalte würde? Wie ein liebestoller Rüde... Der Gedanke daran ließ mich innerlich auflachen. Es war entspannend wieder solche albernden Gedanken zu haben. Nichts Ernstes... Sondern einfach nur ausgelassen zu sein.  
Das Essen war ruhig verlaufen. Man hatte sich wie üblich mit Floskeln unterhalten. Sollten doch die Bediensteten nichts mitbekommen, zumindest schätze ich so Eriks Verhalten ein. Ich verstand ihn auch. Denn die Sache mit Jonas war schon ein Schock genug, da mussten sie nicht auch noch mit so etwas wie uns fertig werden. Ich aß so viel bis ich satt war, auch wenn es nicht besonders viel war. Mein Magen hatte sich so an eine geringe Menge gewöhnt, dass ich schon fast nach zwei Bissen satt gewesen war. Dem Koch zu Liebe, hatte ich versucht meinen ganzen Teller auf zu essen. Es gelang mir nicht ganz... Es war wie immer köstlich gewesen und das hatte ich dem Koch auch gesagt. Es würde sich mit der Zeit ändern, wo ich dann wieder mehr essen könnte.  
Interessiert schaute ich mir den hintere Teil an, zu dem er mich geführt hatte und sah zum Fenster rüber. Die gepolsterte Fensterbank war wirklich einladend. Was mich sofort etwas schläfrig machte. Ich schaute kurz zu Erik und setzte mich ihm gegenüber hin.  
"Nein schon in Ordnung...", sagte ich ruhig, denn diese Bücher interessierten mich noch nicht. Ich interessierte mich allein für die Bücher auf dem Dachboden. Ich hoffte, dass er immer noch so war, wie ich ihn verlassen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob Erik diesen nach seiner Ankunft wieder betreten hatte. Ich würde es tun... schließlich war es mein Liebligsschlafplatz. Wobei ich mich nicht in den Sessel legen werde, sondern eher auf den Boden. Viel zu sehr war ich an diese harten Böden gewöhnt auf denen ich geschlafen hatte.  
Wieder legte ich meine Beine in einen Schneidersitz, stützte dort meine Arme mit den Ellenbogen ab und legte meine Hände zusammen. Konzentriert schaute ich erst ihn an und dann das Brett. Ich hatte schon von einigen Figuren gehört und daher begann ich ihm zu zeigen was ich schon wusste. Es war nicht viel... Ich wusste wie das Pferd springen konnte, weil einer meiner Männer damit geprahlt hatte, so immer den König geschlagen zu haben. Die Bauern wusste ich immer wie sie funktioniert hatten, denn ich hatte diese Figuren mit uns selbst verbunden. Wir waren diejenigen die vorgeschickt wurden. Wenn es keine Opfer geben würde, würde auch kein Sieg erfolgen. So hatte man es uns zumindest bei unserer Abreise erzählt. Ich hatte darüber nur abfällig gegrinst. Als ich fertig war mit meinen Erläuterungen schaute ich wieder auf.  
"Was ist mit deinem Bein geschehen?", fragte ich dann sah zu diesem, der Stock ruhte neben seinem Sessel. Es schmerzte mich ihn so zu sehen. Hatte er doch Verletzungen davon getragen. Ich hatte meinen Kampf heil überstanden... Seelisch vielleicht nicht ganz so, aber dafür körperlich. Er nicht.  
„Beim letzten Gefecht, habe ich nicht aufgepasst. Wie auch du, habe ich meine Fähigkeiten benutzt um uns einige Male das Leben zu retten.“, er griff sich automatisch zum Knie als er begann zu sprechen.  
„Ich war abgelenkt um die Schusswaffen unserer Gegner untauglich zu machen, als mich dann einer angriff. Das Messer bemerkte ich zu spät. Die Wunde war ziemlich tief….daher dauert es seine Zeit bis sie verheilt ist. Doch das dauert nicht mehr lange. Miss Fairfax hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Eigentlich brauch ich den Stock nur noch als kleine Sicherheit.“, sein Blick viel auf seine Gehhilfe und ich hörte sein abfälliges Lachen.  
„Auch wenn ich mir dabei vorkomme wie ein Opa. Du….“, begann er.  
„…..bist wohl auf? Keine Verletzung?“  
Aufmerksam hörte ich ihm zu, wie er mir berichtete was mit seinem Bein geschehen war. Also war er auch oft in Kämpfe verstrickt worden, aber wieso? Waren die Geschäftsleute nicht auf anderen Posten gesetzt worden? Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen was passiert sein könnte.  
Innerlich grinste ich. Er hatte sich bestimmt für einen der unseren ausgegeben, um direkt an der Front die Männer zu unterstützen, die seine Hilfe benötigten. Zu gerne hätte ich solch einen Edelmann bei uns gehabt. Unser Offizier starb, beim ersten Gefecht. Ich trauerte aber nicht um ihn. Wieso auch, er hatte uns nicht gut behandelt, schließlich waren wir nur Bedienstete irgendeines Herrenhauses.  
Ich hatte ihn angeschaut als er seine Geschichte erzählte, doch fand er in meinen Augen kein Mitleid, sondern Bewunderung. Er hatte sich Verletzungen für Männer zu gezogen, die eigentlich unter ihm standen.  
Er endete mit den Geschehnissen und erklärte mir weiter die Schachfiguren. Zumindest erklärte er mir gerade den Turm. Als ich seine Frage hörte ob es mir gut ginge schaute ich ihn ernst an. Sollte ich ihn weiter reizen? Wie ich mitbekommen hatte, gefiel es mir ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, daher konnte ich mir meine Gegenfrage nicht verkneifen. Er hatte vorhin schon verblüfft geschaut, sich aber zurück gehalten. Ich konnte nicht genau definieren was in mir vorging, doch ich wollte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich hatte es vor dem Krieg getan und wer weiß wenn dieser nicht gewesen wäre, wie lange wir um uns herum geschlängelt wären.  
"Möchtest du nachsehen?", fragte ich ihn ernst und schaute ihn direkt an. Ich wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde, daher wollte ich jede seiner Gefühlsregungen in seinem Gesicht mit bekommen.  
Innerlich grinste ich, denn ich wusste, dass er sich wahrscheinlich räuspern würde und gekonnt eine Ausrede parat hatte. Zu sehr achtete er auf sein Verhalten, würde nie etwas tun, was nicht auch ich wollte. Schon als ich noch nichts mit meinen Gefühlen für ihn anfange konnte, war er bedacht darauf gewesen mir keinen Schaden zu zufügen.

### Selbstbeherrschung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Sorgenvoll ließ ich meine Augen seinem Körper, der zur Hälfte zwar durch den Tisch verdeckt wurde, auf und ab gleiten. Wenn ich verletzt war, war dies etwas anderes. Etwas Unwichtiges. Doch falls Charles irgendein Leiden habe sollte, wäre ich völlig ungehalten. Um das Thema abzutun, legte ich nun meine Finger wieder an den Turm und begann zu erzählen welche Aufgabe dieser auf dem Spielbrett hatte.  
Es tat irgendwie gut mal darüber zu reden. Denn der armen Miss Fairfax wollte ich nicht mit Kriegsgeschichten kommen. Im Bezug auf meine Wunde hatte ich sie auch etwas angeschwindelt. Ich wollte ihr die grässlichen Bilder ersparen und hatte ihr eine etwas mildere Version erzählt. Damit sie sich auch keine Sorgen machen brauchte.  
Als ich mit meiner Erklärung fertig war, antwortete er mir auf meine Frage. Ich glaubte so nach und nach geriet das Schachspiel auch schon in Vergessenheit. Denn für einen Moment hatte ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle, da ich eine solche offenherzige Antwort nicht erwartet hatte.  
Ich starrte ihn daher einfach nur überrascht an und spürte wie meine Wangen kurz heiß wurden. Eh ich mich sofort räusperte. Um meine peinliche Reaktion zu vertuschen, lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, damit mein Gesicht nicht ganz so hell von den Kerzen beschienen wurde und antwortete dann:  
„Also irgendwie….werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mich testen willst. Kann das sein?“, meinte ich leicht grinsend, eh ich meine Beine überschlug. Ich verspürte den Drang nach meinen Zigaretten zu greifen, doch schon als Kind wurde mir eingebläut in der Bibliothek nicht mit Feuer zu spielen. Darunter fiel natürlich auch das Rauchen. Hier waren zu viele wertvolle Bücher, die zu Schaden kommen könnten, wenn nur ein kleiner Funke diesen zu nahe kommen würde. Daher versuchte ich meinen Drang niederzukämpfen.  
„In der Hinsicht hast du dich zumindest nicht verändert.“, schmunzelte ich weiter und betrachtete ihn.  
„Wie wäre es wenn du mir einfach sagst wo es weh tut und ich küss es gesund?“, machte ich nun meinen Vorschlag, während ich neckisch eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Charles war wirklich ein unglaublicher Frechdachs. Aber das war er ja auch schon zuvor. Wie auch immer, er schaffte es wirklich sehr viel öfters als jeder andere Mensch, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Auch wenn es nur für eine Sekunde sein sollte, so schaffte er es immer wieder, mich zu erschüttern, zu schocken und zu überraschen.  
"Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte er mich und lehnte sich nach vorne.  
"Wenn ich dir sagen würde wo es mir schmerzt, weiß ich das du mich dort nie küssen würdest.", sprach er weiter und Knöpfte die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf.  
Ich war froh hatte ich mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt, denn jetzt wo sich Charles so nach vorn beugte, wären wir unmittelbar dicht vor einander gewesen, wäre ich in meiner vorherigen Position geblieben. So konnte ich etwas Sicherheitsabstand behalten. Und doch……machte er es mir nicht grade leicht. Mit seinem anzüglichen Spruch, schoss er definitiv den Vogel ab. Ich legte meinen Ellenbogen auf mein angewinkeltes Knie und hielt meine Faust an den Mund gepresst. Sah ihn musternd an. Studierte ihn. Ließ ihn zappeln. Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen. Oder?  
Mein Blick glitt zu der nun neu freigelegten Stelle an seinem Hals. So verstohlen wie nur möglich schluckte ich. Spielte ich doch tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Da ich allerdings wusste, dass er nur spielte, stieg ich darauf ein.  
„Und woher willst du das so genau wissen?“, fragte ich nun hinter meiner Faust hervor. Noch einen Augenblick wartend, um ihn weiter zu beobachten, überlegte ich mir wie ich ihn in solch eine Situation bringen könnte, wie er es grade von mir verlangte. Ich kannte ihn noch zu wenig, als dass ich wusste ob er es wirklich ernst meinte und den Mumm hatte, das was er aussprach auch wirklich zu fordern; oder ob er dies nur sagte um mich zu necken und selbst stärker zu wirken als er eigentlich war. Genau um das herauszufinden, stand ich schlussendlich auf und lief in nur zwei Schritten auf seine Seite. Stand nun neben seinem Stuhl und blickte auf ihn nieder. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich stand einfach nur da. Darauf wartend, dass auch er die Güte hatte, sich aufzurichten, wenn er es denn ernst zu nehmen vermochte.  
„Wo tut’s denn weh?“, fragte ich dann mit leiser rauer Stimme. Schade hatten wir heute Abend keinen Wein, sonst hätte ich sowohl sein als auch mein Verhalten mit dem Alkoholkonsum erklären können. Nur zu gern würde ich seiner Fähigkeit bemächtigt sein um zu wissen was in seinem Kopf bloß vor sich ging. In diesem wunderschönen Kopf. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus und legte meinen Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn.  
„Zeig es mir.“, forderte ich ihn erneut dazu auf, mir zu sagen wo es denn schmerzte.  
"Erik wir wissen doch beide, das du immer versuchst deine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.", grinste er mich herausfordernd an.  
"Such die Stellen...", kam es aufmüpfig, doch seine Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so sicher wie am Anfang.  
Ja, natürlich hatte er Recht damit behalten. Ich versuchte meine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber ich hatte nicht erwähnt wie schwierig dies war. Besonders wenn man einem solchen Mann gegenüber saß, der sein loses Mundwerk nicht zügeln konnte. Und doch verschaffte mir der Moment, in dem ich behauptete ihn erröten gesehen zu haben, eine gewisse Genugtuung. Ich erwartete jeden Moment einen Rückzieher. Aber anstatt diesem Tun Einhalt zu gebieten, forderte er noch mehr. Forderte mich heraus. Auch wenn er selbst den Kürzeren ziehen könnte. So hielt ihn sein Stolz davon ab, den Rückzug anzutreten. Nun….wenn es um Stolz ging, war ich doch der absolute König. Oder nicht?  
Ich dachte nicht daran die weiße Flagge zu hissen und zu kapitulieren. Also spielte ich weiter mit.  
Da er nicht gedachte aufzustehen, kniete ich mich eben zu ihm nieder. Blickte ihn nun von unten her an.  
„Immerhin sind wir schon weiter gekommen.“, meinte ich amüsiert.  
„Es sind also mehrere, ja?“ Nun griffen meine schlanken Finger nach dem Hemdkragen, der schon geöffnet worden war. Neckisch strich ich diesem entlang, eh ich der Knopfreihe meine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die ersten Knöpfe waren schon auf, da hatte er mir schon einiges an Arbeit abgenommen. Quälend langsam glitt ich also zum nächsten, der ich dann genau so langsam öffnete. Weiterhin meine steinerne Maske tragend, betrachtete ich die nun immer mehr freigelegte Haut, die unter dem Hemd zum Vorschein kam. Herausfordernd blickte ich nun zu ihm auf, bevor ich mich seinem Schlüsselbein zu wand.  
Ich neigte meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Kam ihm langsam näher. Bevor meine Lippen jedoch seine Haut berühren konnten, hielt ich Inne. Sah an ihm hinunter in den Ausschnitte seines Hemdes. Eh ich dann meinte.  
„Hm…..hier seh ich nichts.“, und mich dann wieder etwas zurückzog.

### Verloren - Charles Francis Xavier

Ja, ich wollte ihn testen und das wusste er auch, was diese ganze Situation nur noch spannender machte. Ich selbst wusste, dass wenn er wirklich aufs Ganze gehen würde, ich sehr schüchtern sein würde. Kannte ich mich doch zu gut.  
Ich war ein Mann, der ein ziemlich großes Mundwerk hatte. Schon damals hatte ich es, doch wurde ich für dieses bestraft, hier jedoch brauchte ich nicht mit Bestrafung zu rechnen. Hatte keine Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Im Krieg war es ebenfalls so gewesen. Die Männer hatten es geschätzt, wusste ich doch, dass sie oft aus ihrer Routine gezogen wurden. Späße mussten sein, sonst wären wir alle eingegangen. Auch jetzt erlaubte ich mir diese. Ich war vielleicht nicht mehr im Krieg, doch meine Charakterzüge konnte mir niemand nehmen.  
Weiterhin musterte ich ihn einfach nur und versuchte heraus zu bekommen was so in ihm vorging, denn schließlich galt sein Versprechen noch, nicht in seinem Kopf herum zu tigern. In solch einer Situation verfluchte ich dieses Versprechen.  
Ich sah wie er begann mich zu mustern. Es war nicht unangenehm und doch machte es mich sichtlich nervös. War ich etwa zu weit gegangen? Ich schluckte leicht, versuchte mir aber nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Herausfordernd schaute ich ihn an, doch was dann passierte, ließ mein Gehirn für einen kurze Moment abschalten. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass er dieses Spiel so lange durch hielt. Ich hatte ihn falsch eingeschätzt.  
Die Hitze stieß mir ins Gesicht, doch mein Gesicht blieb ernst, versuchte ich doch keine Regung darin zu zeigen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er bestimmt meinen hochroten Kopf gesehen hatte, der jetzt nicht viel besser wurde. Ich spürte wie seine Finger zu meinem Hemd wanderten und noch einige andere Knöpfe geschickt öffnete. Er hatte sich vor mir hingekniet, was mich nur noch mehr irritierte.  
Ich bereute definitiv mein loses Mundwerk, denn sein Kopf wanderte zu meinem Schlüsselbein und ich kniff leicht meine Augen zusammen, als ich seinen Atem dort ausmachen konnte. Es entlockte mir ein entzückendes Keuchen, wobei ich meine Hände nach oben zog und diese vor meinen Mund hielt.  
Am Rande hatte ich mit bekommen was er gesagt hatte und drückte ihn peinlich berührt von mir fort.  
"Ich... ich habe keine weiteren Stellen...", stotterte ich halb. Die Sessellehne fand ich mit einem Mal sehr interessant. Wieso musste ich ihn auch so weit treiben? Ich Dummkopf! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich diese Neckereien nicht gewinnen konnte. Nicht bei Erik...  
Ich kniff weiterhin meine Augen leicht zusammen und versuchte, diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen.  
"Wirklich nicht... mir geht es gut...", sprach ich weiter und traute mich dann etwas aufzuschauen. Wollte ich doch wissen, was er dachte. Er hatte gewonnen, zumindest jetzt... doch diese Blöße würde ich mir nicht lange geben und doch wusste ich, dass es wahrscheinlich immer wieder so enden würde.  
Mein Herz schlug immer noch wie wild und ich konnte mich kaum konzentriere, hatte ich mich doch schon wieder in seine Augen verloren.  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er mich und ließ sein Blick demonstrativ über meinen Körper wandern.  
„Du solltest dich schlafen legen. Eh dir die Hitze noch zu Kopfe steigt.“, neckte er mich weiter.  
Geschockt starrte ich ihm hinter her wie er dann einfach zwischen den Bücherregalen verschwand. Was zum...? Wütend legte ich meine Stirn in Falten. Wie konnte er nur so mit mir spielen? Wusste ich doch, wie seine Gefühle zu mir standen, hatte ich diese ganz deutlich heute früh gespürt und doch ließ er mich hier einfach sitzen und verschwand. Er verschwand einfach! Eher mir die Hitze zu Kopf steigt. Pah! Wer weiß wie es in ihm aussah. Das war doch nur eine Maske, so wie er sich verhielt.  
Fahrig und wütend knöpfte ich mir mein Hemd wieder zu und stand auf. Wieso war ich eigentlich so sauer? War es eher Enttäuschung?  
Entrüstet legte ich meine Hände in mein Gesicht und zählte langsam von 10 abwärts... Noch eine Eigenschaft die ich mir im Krieg angenommen hatte. Er würde diese Tat definitiv wieder bekommen! Er hatte mich schließlich hier stehen gelassen und nicht andersherum und ich wusste das Enttäuschung mit schwang.  
Frustriert nahm ich mir den Kerzenständer und bahnte mir wieder einen Weg zurück. Immer wieder fluchte ich leise vor mir her. Denn ich war wirklich sauer. Wieso hatte er das gemacht? Hatte er doch das gleiche Verlangen gehabt oder hatte ich mich in seinen Augen getäuscht und er brauchte jetzt einfach nur jemanden mit dem er spielen konnte? Nein so schätzte ich ihn nicht ein. Ein Mensch konnte sich doch nicht so verändern oder doch?  
Wütend schritt ich durch die Tür. Mein Weg führte mich automatisch wieder hoch zu dem Dachboden. Als ich oben ankam, wusste ich das Erik hier oben war, denn es wurde begonnen aufzuräumen. Die Bücher standen nicht mehr so wirr durcheinander, nur der Sessel stand an seinem gewohnten Platz. Missmutig lief ich zu diesem und stellte den Kerzenleuchter auf den kleinen Tisch. Seufzend zog ich mein Hemd aus und blieb mit meiner Hand am Schlüsselbein hängen.  
Warum hatte er das gemacht...? Ich war doch eigentlich selbst schuld. Ich durfte nicht sauer sein... Ich setzte mich schräg in den Sessel und machte es mir in diesen bequem. Ich hatte ihn wirklich vermisst... Dieser Geruch...  
Ich schloss meine Augen und merkte erst jetzt, als mein Körper zur Ruhe kam, wie ausgelaugt ich doch war. Ich konnte meine Augen kaum aufhalten. Meine Glieder begannen schwer zu werden und ich sackte auch schon im nächsten Moment zusammen und schlief ein.  
Nach einer Weile warf ich unruhig meinen Kopf immer wieder hin und her. Mit einem stummen Schrei wachte ich auf. Mein Herz raste. Mein Körper war voller Schweiß und mein atmen rasselte. Kurz schloss ich meine Augen wieder. Es war nur ein Albtraum, dachte ich mir selber... Es war nur ein Albtraum, denn ich war zu Hause.  
Ich öffnete und schloss meine Augen wieder, um die Bilder die in mir hoch kamen zu verdrängen, doch da war Jonas Gesicht, das mich schmerzlich anschaute und mich fragte wieso ich ihn nicht beschützt hatte. Wusste er doch von meinen Fähigkeiten. Anna die neben mir kniete und bitterlich weinte. Sie hielt seine Hand. Das Bild wechselte und wir waren wieder in der Schlacht. Viele starben... Frauen schrien...  
Ich legte meine Hände in mein Gesicht und merkte erst jetzt das ich am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
Erik...  
Der erste Gedanke den ich fassen konnte, war der Gedanke an Erik. Langsam und mit weichen Knien lief ich nach unten. Es war mir egal ob mich jemand sah. Ich wollte nur noch zu Erik. Es war mir egal ob jemand Fragen stellen würde...  
Leichte Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht. Wollte ich doch nicht alleine sein.  
Meine Beine trugen mich schnell zum Schlafzimmer. Leise öffnete ich die Tür und hörte das gleichmäßige atmen meines eigentlichen Herren. Leise schritt ich an sein Bett und ohne zu zögern schlüpfte ich unter die Decke. Bedacht dabei ihn nicht zu wecken rutschte ich an ihn heran und legte meinen Kopf nahe an seinen. Ich betrachtete sein schlafendes Gesicht, es sah so friedlich und ruhig aus. Er war ohne Träume, doch konnte ich ahnen, dass er ebenfalls mit solchen Bildern zu kämpfen hatte. Ich atmete tief durch und schloss selbst meine Augen. Ich nahm alles in mir auf, genoss seine Wärme, was mich noch enger an ihn heran rutschen und mich schließlich endlich wieder einschlafen ließ. Brauchte ich doch nur ihn, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Seine Nähe.

### Erwachen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich überließ ihm den Kerzenständer, da ich mich hier weitaus besser auskannte als er und meinen Weg auch im Dunkeln fand. Nun im Dunkeln der schützenden Bücherregale verschwunden, lehnte ich mich dagegen um selbst einmal zu Atem zu kommen. Auch wenn ich mich grade eben sehr kühl gegeben hatte, so sah es unter meiner Maske doch ganz anders aus. Hatte es ein großes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, ihm das vorzumachen, was ich eben vollbracht hatte. Aber den Gedanken an das Verbot was diese Zuneigung mit sich brachte, hielt mich davon ab meinen Instinkten nachzugehen.  
Leicht frustriert legte ich meinen Kopf an die Regale. Hatte ich heute Nachmittag meinen Gefühlen, meinem Empfindungen, meinen zurückgehaltene Zuneigung noch so deutlich gezeigt, war ich nun gezwungen dieses Verhalten wieder gänzlich zurückzuhalten. Zu gefährlich, zu groß war die Gefahr. Und doch konnte ich nicht gänzlich davon absehen. Der Reiz war dennoch da. Stärker denn je.  
Kurz lauschte ich, bis ich dann meinen eigentlichen Weg ins Schlafzimmer fortsetzte.  
Sicher ich wusste, dass ich nicht grade fair gewesen war, doch er hatte damit angefangen, weshalb ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben brauchte.  
Naja….ich versuchte es zumindest.  
Denn ich hatte große Mühe zur Ruhe zu kommen, als ich bereits in meinem Bett lag. Kam es mir doch so groß und furchtbar leer vor. Noch größer und leerer, als in den Nächten, als ich auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte. Müde strich ich mir über die Augenlider und versuchte endlich einzuschlafen. Nach etlichen Versuchen, gelang es mir dann auch endlich.

Ich wusste nicht wie spät es war, als ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sich jemand mir genähert hatte. Oder träumte ich das bloß? Ich konnte fühlen wie sich jemand an mich drückte.  
Halt suchend, schwach und einsam. Als ob ich mich selbst in der Person gesehen hätte, schlang ich die Arme um diese und drückte sie fest an mich. Dieser Traum musste etwas bedeuten. Tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein wusste ich es.  
Doch erst einige Stunden später, als ich durch einen Windzug durch den Kamin aufgewacht war, begriff ich, dass dies nicht wirklich das gewesen war, was ich geglaubt hatte.  
Meine Lider waren so schwer und doch brachte ich sie auf um nach der Uhr zu sehen. Es war halb 5 Uhr morgens. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen, wollte ich mich auf die andere Seite drehen, als mir dann etwas gegen die Nase stieß. Meine Stirn in Falten gelegt, zwang ich mich meine Augen zu öffnen. Und das was ich da neben mir liegend vorfand, hätte mich beinahe aus meinem eigenen Bett vertrieben.  
Ich schreckte zurück. Fasste mir an den Kopf.  
Hatte ich etwas versäumt?! Hatte ich irgendwie doch zu viel Wein getrunken und nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn mit in mein Bett……Nein!  
Panisch blickte ich ihn an und dann an mir hinunter. Nein….so weit war es nicht gekommen. Erleichtert festzustellen, dass wir beide doch noch zumindest Hosen trugen, ließ ich mich zurück ins Kissen fallen. Aber….was machte er denn hier? Langsam dämmerte mir, was ich des Nachts vernommen hatte. Das war kein Traum. Ich hatte nur mitbekommen, dass er zu mir gekommen war.  
Mit einem mal hellwach, starrte ich Charles an, der zusammengerollt neben mir lag. Ohne Hemd. Was für ein Narr. Wie oft hatte ich ihn gebeten sich wärmer anzuziehen oder nicht im eiskalten Wasser schwimmen zu gehen? Er legte es wohl wirklich darauf an.  
Doch…..ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Nicht jetzt. Schluckend griff ich nach der Decke und wickelte ihn etwas mehr darin ein. Durch die Wärme angezogen kuschelte er sich aber erneut an mich und hinderte mich so daran, das Bett zu verlassen, wie es ein Edelmann hätte tun sollen.  
Frustriert starrte ich ihn an. Er machte es mir wirklich nicht leicht. Zögernd tippte ich ihn mit einem Finger an. Doch er rührte sich nicht weiter. Ich dachte darüber nach ihn nochmal anzustupsen, aber…..schließlich bekam ich es nicht übers Herz ihn aufzuwecken. Was hätte ich dann auch sagen sollen? Verschwinde aus meinem Bett?  
Niemals….nein damit konnte ich ihn nicht in den Tag begrüßen. Also tat ich das einzige was ich in einer solchen Situation tun konnte. Ich legte mich wieder hin und hoffte er würde das nächste Mal vor mir aufwachen und einsehen, welcher Fehler es gewesen war hier rein zu schleichen. Würde ich nur wieder einschlafen können……  
Ich lag noch nicht lange wach und betrachtete sein schlafendes Gesicht, als er sich plötzlich rührte und wach wurde. Nun selbst etwas überfordert, was ich nun tun sollte, starrte ich nun in die hellen blauen Augen. Ich konnte beinahe sehen wie er die Situation realisierte. Eh er dann seine Augen weit aufriss und ganz blass wurde. Wäre die Situation nicht wirklich so irritierend, hätte ich wohl gelacht bei diesem Gesichtsschauspiel. Aber jetzt war nicht der Moment dazu.  
Charles sprang dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett. Sofort rutschte ich übers Bett und erwischte ihn grade noch am Handgelenk, bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte.  
„Warte!“, kam es leise von mir. Und mit einem Ruck zog ich ihn wieder zurück zu mir ins Bett. Wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so gemütlich wie vorhin.  
„Es ist halb 5 Uhr morgens. Und du willst wie ein Pferd durch die Gänge poltern?“, fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich ihn etwas im Bett fixiert hatte. Ich hielt ihn immer noch am Handgelenk fest und hatte meinen anderen Arm um seine Taille gewickelt. Erst mal nach Luft schnappend, wartete ich eine Minute, eh ich wieder zu sprechen begann.  
„Du bist wohl nur mutig genug hier her zu kommen, wenn ich es nicht mitbekomme, was?“, neckte ich ihn etwas und doch steckte da etwas Ernsthaftigkeit dahinter. Meine graublauen Augen fixierten die seinen, warnend. Ihn unterstehend zu lügen.

### Morgenschreck - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich hatte gestern nicht einmal mehr mit bekommen, wie Erik seine Arme um mich gelegt hatte. Ich wurde erst wieder wach, als ich bemerkte, dass sich neben mir etwas rührte. Verwundert hatte ich meine Nase gekräuselte. Seit wann roch es in dem Sessel so intensiv nach Erik und es war erstaunlich warm. Ich hatte die Umstände ignoriert und kuschelte mich weiter in die Decke... Decke...?  
Das irritierte mich dann doch ein bisschen. Verwundert hatte ich verschlafen meine Augen geöffnet. Erst das eine und dann das andere.  
Mit einem Schlag war ich hell wach, denn ich hatte in die Augen von Erik geschaut, der mich musterte. Mein Gesicht wurde kreidebleich und ich konnte ihn im ersten Moment einfach nur anstarren. Wie konnte ich es vergessen haben, dass ich zu ihm ins Bett gestiegen war nach meinem Albtraum? Wollte ich doch nicht alleine sein... Brauchte jemanden der in meiner Nähe war.  
Diese Situation war aber so peinlich, dass ich ohne ein Wort einfach aufstand und den Raum verlassen wollte. Ich hätte eher wach werden sollen, so dass ich mich schnell aus den Staub hätte machen können bevor er wach geworden wäre. Aber nein ich war wieder so dumm und schlafe auch noch länger als er. Wie peinlich das doch war.  
Ich quiekte doch tatsächlich auf, als er mich am Handgelenk gepackte hatte und mich zurück in sein Bett zog. Ich schluckte schwer. Sein Arm war um meine Taille geschlungen, was mir schwer machte mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien. Geschockt und dann eher trotzig funkelte ich ihn an.  
"Ich wäre schon leise gewesen...", sagte ich leicht fauchend und schaute ihn weiterhin aufmüpfig an, war ich doch immer noch wütend auf ihn, jetzt wo er wach war.  
"Und du bist nicht manns genug, eine Sache zu beenden.", stocherte ich weiter und verzog mein Gesicht leicht, immer noch versuchend mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass ich gestern zu ihm gekommen war um nach Halt zu suchen. Wollte meine Schwäche nicht preis geben. Er hatte am Anfang bestimmt auch mit Albträumen zu kämpfen gehabt, doch war er alleine gewesen, niemand an den er sich hätte anlehnen können. Ich habe aber jetzt jemanden und das war nun mal er. Aufmüpfig funkelte ich ihn an.  
"Lass mich gefälligst los.", sprach ich weiter.  
Seit wann war er denn so stark? Innerlich doch etwas verwundert, funkelte ich ihn jedoch weiter an. Er sollte ruhig merken, dass ich verärgert war. Aber würde er dann auch wissen, dass ich Gestern mehr wollte?  
Abermals hielt ich in meinen Bewegungen inne. Wieso musste bei diesem Mann nur alles schief gehen? Ich hasste mich für meine unüberlegte Art. Wieso musste ich nur das aussprechen was ich dachte? Verdammt!  
„So wie du davongerast wärst, hättest du alle aus den Betten gerissen. Oh, von deinem Aufquieken ganz zu schweigen, Ferkelchen. Bist du früh morgens immer so launisch?“, neckte er mich dann tatsächlich, als er das Wort wieder ergriff und mich anscheinend erst austoben lassen wollte.  
„Erst wenn du mir sagst, was du in meinem Bett zu suchen hattest.“, beharrte er nun darauf, mich erst nach dieser Bedingung los zu lassen.  
„Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich ordentlich anziehen sollst.“, tadelte er mich und ich sah seinen genauen Blick auf mich ruhen.  
„Ich warte.“, meinte er dann weiter fordernd. „Oder willst du dich deinem Herrn widersetzen?“  
Wütend kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und hörte seinen Ausführungen zu. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er mich weiter in die Mitte des Bettes. Wollte er mich etwa tatsächlich ärgern? Seit wann war er der angriffslustige von uns beiden? Die Zeit in der er im Krieg gewesen war stieg ihn anscheinend etwas zu Kopfe.  
Ich wand mich leicht, doch immer wieder wenn ich mich wehrte zog er mich weiter zu sich heran, was mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ich wollte ihm nicht sagen wieso ich hier war. Wollte ihm einfach nicht zeigen das ich schwach war... Wie oft hatte ich es ihm schon gezeigt? Fast schon zu oft.  
Ich lauschte seinen Ausführungen und starrte ihn bei seiner letzten Äußerung einfach nur an. So holte er mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, was ich doch eigentlich auch nur war.  
Fast schon schmerzlich senkte ich meinen Blick. Vielleicht hatte er es nicht ernst gemeint und doch trafen mich seine Worte aufs heftigste. Denn er hatte Recht. Ich war nur einer seiner Bediensteten. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und unterdrückte meinen Schmerz, doch ich antwortete ihm.  
"Ich hatte einen Albtraum... und bin dann zu ihnen Sir, weil ich nicht mehr einschlafen konnte.", sprach ich ruhig und schaute ihn mit festen Blick an. Innerlich hätte ich ihn am liebsten angeschrien! Ihn gefragt wieso er mich so behandelte. War ich für ihn nur eine Arte Zeitvertreib? Liebte er mich gar nicht...?  
„Verzeih….Weck mich das nächste Mal….“, murmelte er.  
Ich sah wie er seinen Blick senkte, als ich ihm meine Antwort gab. Er hatte bemerkt das er mich verletzt hatte. Ich sah so vieles in seinem Gesicht, auch Bereuen. Ich wusste nicht ob er es aus Effekt gemacht hatte.  
Bereute er seine Worte? Wieso musste er mich immer so verwirren? Ich verstand es nicht... Wieso auch, er verhielt sich mal so, mal so. Wo sollte ich ihn dann zu ordnen? Hatte er immer noch so viel Probleme, um seine wahren Absichten zu äußern?  
Ich schaute ihm direkt in die Augen bis er mich schließlich los ließ und sah wie er sich aufsetzte. Was sollte ich jetzt nur tun? Er war nun mal so wie er war. Immer darauf bedacht Haltung zu bewahren. Ich robbte kurz neben ihn, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf.  
"Das mache ich...", sagte ich einfach.  
"Ich werde ihr Frühstück für uns vorbereiten und es ihnen bringen.", sprach ich weiter und verschwand dann einfach aus dem Zimmer. Draußen legte ich abermals meine Hände in mein Gesicht.  
Warum muss er mich so verwirren...? Ich weiß nicht was er von mir hält... Gestern zeigte er mir seine Gefühle doch ganz offen und jetzt? Oder sah ich es einfach nur falsch? Ich verstand es ja warum er es nicht preisgeben wollte, doch er hielt sich mit Zärtlichkeit zurück. Wieso? Ich brauchte sie... Ich wollte sie...  
Meine Augen begannen gefährlich zu brennen und meine Nase zu kitzeln. Nein ich durfte nicht schon wieder weinen!  
Versuchend gefasst zu wirken, lief ich schnell nach oben zum Dachboden um meine Sachen zu holen. Ich wusch mich eher schnell und begann schließlich das Frühstück vorzubereiten.  
Um diese Uhrzeit war zum Glück noch keiner wach, so konnte ich getrost meinen Gedanken hinter her hängen. Diese langen, wie jetzt so üblich bei Erik.  
Seufzend beschmierte ich ihm einige Brote, wusste ich doch das er es lieber einfacher hatte und legte sie liebevoll auf eines der Tabletts. Ich machte mir nur einige Trockenbrote. Ich lauschte dem Pfeifen des Kessels, als er mir sagte, dass das Wasser warm genug war und nahm ihn von der Kochstelle. Langsam ließ ich das Wasser in die kleine Kanne gießen und ertappte mich dabei wie ich begann zu träumen. Ich selbst einfach dem Wasser zusah und völlig darin versank. Ich blinzelte schnell und schüttelte meinen Kopf. So sehr fielen meine Gedanken auf Erik zurück. Dieser Mann machte mich noch wahnsinnig!  
Mit einem vollen Tablett bemannt, lief ich wieder nach oben. Ich hoffte nur, dass er noch im Bett geblieben war, denn schließlich ist es was anderes im Bett sein Essen zu sich zunehmen und auch mal etwas sehr Angenehmes. Ich blieb also vor der Tür stehen und atmete tief durch. Wusste ich nicht was mich erwartete. Leise klopfte ich mit meinen Fuß an und warte auf eine Antwort.  



	17. Sommerhitze

### Vergebung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Auch wenn ich es nicht so gemeint hatte, hätte ich mir am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Doch es war zu spät. Sofort hatte ich seine Reaktion gesehen, die Körperlich absolut nichts aussagte, aber in seinen Augen konnte ich so vieles erkennen. Und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich war zu weit gegangen.  
Seine Antwort war äußerst passend ausgefallen. Konnte ich seinen Schmerz verstehen. Seine Wut auf mich. Auf ein unsensiblen Stein wie mich. Und doch dankte ich ihm für seine Ehrlichkeit.   
Ich lockerte meinen festeren Griff um ihn etwas, ließ ihn aber nicht zur Gänze los. Ich hatte ihn in mein Bett gezerrt und ihn behandelt wie sein früherer Herr. Vielleicht nicht ganz so brutal und böswillig. Und doch konnte ich Gemeinsamkeiten ausmachen. Welche die ich nicht ausmachten sollte und für die ich mich zu tiefst schämte. Ich verschreckte ihn doch zu tiefst mit meinen Launen und meinen unsensiblen Worten. Wie wollte er da noch einen Fuß über diese Türschwelle setzen, in der Hoffnung ich würde ihn seines Albtraumes berauben? Ihm Hoffnung, Schutz und Geborgenheit schenken. Anstatt ihn verständnisvoll zu behandeln, vertrieb ich ihn nur noch mehr. War unser Zusammentreffen so innig gestern, zerstörte ich alles nur mit meinem Verhalten. Was musste ich ihm bloß damit antun. In ihm falsche Gedanken sähen, die jedes Mal mehr aus der Erde sprossen, wenn ich ihn von mir schob. Es war doch nur zu seinem Schutz, schrie alles in mir. Aber ich wusste, das war eine jämmerliche Ausrede.  
Wie ein Mann der grade den größten Fehler gemacht hatte, saß ich am Bettrand, mit dem Rücken zur Tür und wartete darauf, dass Charles fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ. Doch wie so oft täuschte ich mich in der Hinsicht wieder. Er robbte gar zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Verzieh mir meine freche Zunge. Die so viel mehr verletzte als er es mit der seinen tat, obwohl die seine um einiges frecher war als meine.   
Betrübt lauschte ich seinen Worten, die nun wieder allen Anstand annahm, den wir doch aber seit gestern ließen. Bis er dann das Zimmer verließ, in dem Bestreben mir Frühstück zu machen. Um halb 5 Uhr morgens.   
Ich grinste leicht verzweifelt und strich mir durchs Haar. Ließ dann meinen Blick zum Fenster vor mir schweifen und blickte über das in sanften Morgensonnenlicht getauchte Anwesen.  
Bis es erneut an der Tür klopfte, blieb ich da sitzen und starrte einfach ins Leere.   
„Komm rein.“, sagte ich nicht ganz so lebensfroh wie gestern und ließ ihn schließlich durch meine Fähigkeiten rein. Ich wusste dass er die Hände voll haben würde und setzte daher lieber meine Kraft ein um ihm in der Hinsicht zu helfen. Der metallene Türgriff bewegte sich von alleine hinunter und die Tür schwang auf. Die ich dann aber sogleich wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ, kaum stand Charles im Raum. Noch immer an derselben Stelle sitzend, in meiner Baumwollhose und ohne Hemd, blickte ich nun über meine Schulter zu ihm.   
„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Ich esse kaum etwas morgens.“, erinnerte ich ihn an meine Gewohnheiten. Nun ja, das war früher anders, doch ab und zu kam es schon vor, dass ich Mahlzeiten ausließ. Das musste er sicher von Miss Fairfax gehört haben. Oder auch nicht. Nur damit er nicht auf die Idee kam, es mir gleich zu tun. In der Zeit in der ich auf ihn gewartet hatte, aß ich so wie so kaum. Zu tief war der Schmerz der Einsamkeit gedrungen. Und was tat ich jetzt? Jetzt wo er da war, wusste ich nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn von mir zu schieben und zu verscheuchen. Schon an der Art mit der er das Zimmer betrat, erkannte ich, dass er sich wohl wieder gefangen hatte.   
Er hatte sein gewohntes Lächeln auf den Lippen und schien erneut auf Späße aus zu sein. Das Essenstablett abgestellt, nahm er sich eines der Brote. Mich damit lockend begann er sich dann in mein Blickfeld zu stellen.  
"Du solltest aber etwas essen Erik . . . Sonst esse ich alles auf und du wirst nie etwas zu essen mehr finden. Außerdem habe ich es für dich gemacht.", grinste er mich breit an.   
Wollte er mich erneut necken, wenn er sich so zwischen meine Beine stellte? Ich blickte Stirn runzelnd an ihm auf. Genüsslich biss er in eines der Brote, mit denen er mich zu versorgen gedachte. Ich konnte bei dem Anblick fast nicht anders als zu grinsen.   
„Lustig das solche Worte aus deinem Munde kommen, wo du gestern doch selbst kaum gegessen hast.“, meinte ich und piekte ihn in den Bauch. Sollte er es ruhig aufessen. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon länger hungern müssen als ich.   
„Nur zu, bedien dich.“, meinte ich daher locker und lehnte mich mit meinem Oberkörper zurück aufs Bett.   
„Wie käme ich denn dazu das zu zerstören, dass du nur für mich zubereitet hast.“ Ich griff jedoch nach der warmen Tasse Tee, die mit auf dem Tablett stand und die für mich sehr viel reizvoller erschien als etwas zu essen. Nicht, dass er seine Sache nicht gut gemacht hätte, aber ich hätte auch bei Miss Fairfaxs Kochkünsten abgelehnt. Nicht einmal die meines eigenen Kochs hätte ich zu mir genommen. Mir war nicht nach essen zu mute.   
Hörbar laut begann ich meinen Tee zu schlürfen, ihn mit meinen Augen fixierend. Wie er da stand und meine Aussicht behinderte. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Position zwischen meinen Beinen, was jedoch nichts anzügliches hatte, solange er auch schön da stehen blieb und nicht näher kam. Sonst müsste ich meine Meinung darüber schnellstens ändern. Immerhin hatte er die Förmlichkeiten wieder abgelegt und nannte mich beim Vornamen wie wir es beschlossen hatten. Da hatte er mir meinen Ausrutscher vorhin wohl wirklich schon verziehen. Ein Glück.   
Und doch konnte ich nicht aufhören mich dafür zu schämen. Wie unsensibel ich gewesen war. Vielleicht konnte diese Bezeichnung unserer verschiedenen Rangordnungen irgendwann ja noch reizvoll ausfallen, aber jetzt mit Sicherheit noch nicht. Und das musste ich mir nun weiter vor Augen halten, bevor mir erneut solch ein Ausrutscher passieren würde.   
"Ich kann dich auch füttern.", meinte er neckisch und beugte sich zu mir.   
Meine Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe, als er sich noch frecher gab als sonst und es mir wahrlich nicht einfach machte. Seine Worte ließen mich schon leicht unruhig werden, aber als er diese dann auch noch beabsichtigte in die Tat umzusetzen, musste ich doch hart schlucken. Ich blickte zu ihm auf, als er sich neben meinem Oberkörper abstützte, näher an mich heran trat. Mich wieder dazu brachte über meine Prinzipien nachzudenken. Welche ich nicht überschreiten wollte. Nicht überschreiten konnte. Noch nicht.   
Doch eh ich diesen Gedanken festigen konnte, saß er auch schon auf meinem Schoss. Einfach so. Hatte er gestern Abend doch noch so gezögert, lief rot an und unterbrach mich in meiner Neckerei, so war davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Von dieser Scheue. Jetzt schien er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben und wollte daran auch festhalten.   
Doch….ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte da nicht mitspielen. Noch nicht. Doch wie machte ich ihm dies klar ohne ihn erneut zu verletzen?   
Mein Kiefer spannte sich an, während meine Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet waren. Versuchten seine Beweggründe zu erforschen.   
"Du hast ganz schön abgenommen. . . Es wird Zeit das du wieder etwas zu nimmst, so wie ich."  
Ich lauschte seinen Worten und grinste kurz.   
„Wie du? Wo denn?“, fragte ich ihn und kniff ihn unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeins.   
„Ich sehe hier noch keine Reserven, mein Guter.“, meinte ich nun ebenso frech.   
Doch dies verging dann auch gleich, als er sein Becken kurz bewegte. Ob nun absichtlich oder nicht, er machte es mir nicht leicht. Ich biss mir kurz auf die Unterlippe, was mich jedoch mehr als genug verriet, wie mir grade zu Mute war. Es nagte langsam an meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Ich musste dem sofort ein Ende setzen, eh ich mich noch vergaß.   
Daher richtete ich mich etwas auf und schnappte nach der halb aufgegessenen Stulle. Biss etwas ab und grinste ihn kauend an.  
„Zufrieden?“, fragte ich ihn dann. Hoffte er würde sich erheben und mich von der Versuchung fern halten.

### Meine Pflichten - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich musste grinsen, als ich sah wie er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Dieser Mann hielt an seinen Prinzipien auch jetzt noch fest. Nach seinem Blick zu urteilen, wusste ich jetzt, dass er noch nicht bereit war weiter zu gehen und seine Aktion gestern nur ein Test meinerseits war.   
Ich zog kurz meine Augenbraue nach oben, als er dann doch von meiner Stulle abgebissen hatte. Ich beobachtete ihn genauer. Ich wusste, dass ich noch sehr dünn war, doch er musste langsam anfangen auch wieder normal zu essen. Schon früher war es so, dass er kaum etwas zu sich nahm und das musste ich ändern. Wieder huschte mir ein Grinsen über mein Gesicht. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, das ein bisschen von der Marmelade an seinen Mundwinkel kleben geblieben ist. So beugte ich mich tiefer zu ihm herunter und leckte sie vorsichtig weg. Ich gab ihm mit Absicht keine Antwort auf seine in den Raum gestellte Frage.   
"Mhm... du schmeckst gut...", sagte ich verrucht, zog mich nicht ganz zurück, sondern nur soweit, dass ich ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Immer noch testend wie weit er gehen würde, sah ich ihn einfach nur an. Ich wollte diesen traurigen Blick nicht mehr sehen, den ich erblickt hatte, als ich hinein gekommen war. Seine Stimme war genauso belegt gewesen. Er hatte seine Tat schon bereut und wusste über seinen Fehler genauestens Bescheid. Wie konnte ich ihm dann böse sein...?   
"Möchtest du noch etwas?", grinste ich dann frech und leckte mir süffisant über meine Lippen.   
Ich wollte gerade nach einer neuen Stulle greifen, als mich Erik am Nacken fest hielt. Diese Geste ließ mich tatsächlich erschauern, auch wenn sie noch so klein war.   
Er machte jedoch nichts. Zog mich nicht zu sich heran und verlangte mehr von diesen Streicheleinheiten. Wieso hielt er sich so zurück? Es würde nur ein Kuss sein. Nichts weiter... oder wollte er tatsächlich mit mir spielen? Wollte er sehen wie weit ich gehen würde, um mehr von ihm zu verlangen?   
Verwundert legte ich meinen Kopf leicht schräg. Wieso musste er auch so verwirrend sein? Wieso musste er mich auch an der Brücke küssen? Waren seine Gefühle dort zu überschwänglich gewesen, sodass er nicht an die Folgen gedacht hatte, die er auslöste?  
„Heute….“, begann ich dann und schluckte. „…..ist es ziemlich warm, findest du nicht?“   
"Ja es ist wirklich erstaunlich warm...", sagte er. Ich strich mir durchs Haar, aber nur damit ich im nächsten Moment einfach mein Hemd über meinen Kopf zog und es neben dem Bett fallen ließ. Wieder betrachtete ich sein Gesicht, nahm mir ohne Umschweife ein neues Brot und hielt es gegen seinen Mund.  
"Und jetzt mach schön ahhhh...", grinste ich frech. Wusste ich doch, dass ich ihn mit meinen kleinen Gesten immer weiter aus seiner Fassung brachte. Er war jedoch selber Schuld. Er legte mir seine Wünsche schon fast offen vor. Das war wie ein Ballspiel, er gab mir nur die richtige Vorlagen.  
So wie ich es wollte nahm er einen weiteren Bissen und lehnte mich wieder etwas zurück, als ich seinen Worten lauschte.   
„Ich unterbreche die Fütterungszeit ja nur ungern….“, begann er, um Fassung ringend. „….aber ich sollte langsam aufstehen und meinen Pflichten nachkommen.“ Nachdenklich besah ich ihn mir und aß genüsslich das Brot weiter. Sollte ich ihn jetzt einfach ziehen lassen?   
Ich sah in seinem Blick wie er immer noch mit sich rang und gab es daher einfach auf. Er würde seine Fassung nicht verlieren.   
Seufzend beugte ich mich wieder zu ihm herüber und leckte ihm über die Lippen.  
"Was du dir nicht alles entgehen lässt, nur um deine Prinzipien zu halten...", sagte ich leise und ging von ihm herunter, um mein Hemd wieder anzuziehen. Grinsend verbeugte ich mich leicht.  
"Ich werde jetzt selbst meinen Pflichten nachkommen.", sagte ich, nahm das Tablett wieder an mich und verließ ohne weitere Worte sein Zimmer.   
Draußen hörte ich schon einige Geräusche, was mich darauf schließen ließ, das einige schon wach waren. Ich begrüßte den Koch, stellte das Tablett ab und sagte ihm, dass der Herr schon gegessen hatte. Im ersten Moment sah er mich etwas verwirrt an, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verschwand nach draußen in die Stallungen. Ich wollte mich nun um die Tiere kümmern. Es lag mir sehr am Herzen.   
Als ich den Stall betrat, verkrampfte sich mein Magen, denn das Schluchzen entging mir keinesfalls.  
Langsam lief ich an den Boxen vorbei, bis zur letzten... Ja die letzte Box. Vorsichtig lugte ich hinein und erblickte Anna, die zusammengerollt im Stroh lag und vor sich hin weinte. Bekümmert trat ich an sie heran und kniete mich zu ihr herunter. Sachte strich ich ihr über den Kopf.   
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Ich sah ihren Schmerz, den sie verspürte und auch in mir zerbrach abermals eine Welt, holte sie mich doch wieder in die Realität zurück aus der ich gekommen war. Ich konnte sie nur anschauen, denn meine Stimme war weg. Es gab keine Worte, die ich ihr entgegen bringen könnte, die sie trösten konnten.   
Langsam setzte sie sich auf und lehnte sich an mich. Ich tat das was jeder tun würde, sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen. Wir schwiegen nur und doch war ich ihr etwas schuldig. Wollte ich ihr doch am liebsten meine Erinnerung an Jonas schicken. Doch ich konnte es nicht ...   
Seufzend hielt ich sie einfach nur und lauschte ihrem Weinen. Nach kurzer Zeit drückte sie sich von mir weg und lächelte leicht.  
"Ich danke dir...", sagte sie einfach nur, stand auf und verließ dann den Stall. Wofür hatte sie sich bedankt? Ich hatte sie nur gehalten. Dabei war ich es gewesen der die schlechte Nachricht übermittelt hatte.   
Verwirrt stand ich wieder auf. Was sollte das alles nur? Wieso sprach niemand wirklich mit mir? Ich fühlte mich wie jemand, der seine Botschaften übermittelte aber keine direkte Reaktion darauf bekam. Mit Erik war es nicht anders.   
Seufzend lief ich zu Tornado und begann diesen fertig zu machen, wusste ich doch das Erik bald damit beginnen würde ihn auszureiten. Er hatte sich kein bisschen geändert. Sein Fell glänzte immer noch so wie vor dem Krieg und ich war froh, dass sie die Tiere nicht geholt hatten um sie im Krieg ebenfalls zu nutzen.   
Ich säuberte in Ruhe die Ställe und brachte die Pferde nach draußen auf ihre Weide. Sie alle hatten Auslauf bei diesem Wetter verdient. Im Stall war es einfach zu warm für sie. Die Weide grenzte an einen Teil des Baches, wo sie sich selbst abkühlen konnten, wenn sie es wollten. Für mich war noch lange nicht Schluss. Der Garten wurde kaum in Beschlag genommen, denn so sah er nämlich auch aus.   
Ich begann die Beete zu machen, Blumen umzupflanzen. Blumen wieder aus dem Haus zu holen und diese in einzelnen Kübeln unter zu bringen. In kurzer Zeit war der Hof, von verschiedenen Blumen umgeben, die ihren wundervollen Duft verbreiteten. Mein Weg führte mich nur kurz ins Haus, um mir etwas zu Essen zu holen und verschwand auch gleich wieder im Garten.   
Die kleine Laube hatte sich prächtig entwickelt. Ich schritt schnell durch sie hindurch, schnitt hier und dort einige Äste ab und wanderte weiter. Meine Schubkarre immer wieder vor mich herschiebend.  
Es war später Nachmittag, als ich mir über die Stirn fuhr und erst jetzt bemerkte, wie dreckig und verschwitzt ich war. Ich war nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte meiner Arbeit gekommen. Ich war jetzt der einzige der sich hier um den Garten kümmerte. Der alte Mann hatte es leider nicht geschafft. Er war auch im Krieg gefallen, sodass ich hier fast alles alleine machen durfte.   
Es störte mich nicht, so hatte ich meine Ruhe. Niemand der über meine Arbeit meckern konnte.   
Ich beugte mich kurz nochmal über das Beet, welches ich gerade bepflanzte und schaute dann zum einladenden Bach herüber. Ich sollte ein kurze Pause machen, dachte ich mir grinsend und stand auf.  
Ohne weiter nach zudenken, zog ich mein total verdrecktes Hemd aus, schmiss es auf den Boden und rannte zum Bach, um auch gleich in diesem zu verschwinden. Die angenehme Kühle stieg durch meinen Körper, wodurch ich einfach länger unter Wasser blieb und erst nach kurzer Zeit wieder nach oben kam. Ich schnappte nach Luft und wischte mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
Eine solche Abkühlung tat wirklich gut. Im Sommer nur noch mehr. Wieder tauchte ich unter und schwamm ein kurzes Stück.  
Jetzt wo ich mich wieder entspannte, kamen auch die Gedanken an Erik wieder hoch. Durch die Ablenkung meiner Arbeit, hatte ich den ganzen Tag kaum an ihn gedacht und wenn ich es getan hatte, wäre ich am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte ihn gesucht. Ich unterdrückte diesen Drang. Auch jetzt kam er wieder hoch, doch ich schloss kurz meine Augen und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Er hatte bestimmt selbst eine ganze Menge zu tun.   
Seufzend setzte ich mich an eine seichte stelle und lehnte mich zurück, wodurch mein Körper immer noch unter Wasser war. Was er wohl gerade machte?   
Ich schloss meine Augen und sah sofort das Gesicht des Mannes. Verflucht!

### Sommerhitze - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Hoffnung war in mir aufgeflammt, als er sich zurück gelehnt hatte. Doch er antwortete mir nur und machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich atmete tief ein, als er sich dann plötzlich das Hemd über den Kopf zog.   
Machte er das mit Absicht? War ihm der Platz auf meinem Schoss noch nicht genug? Ich hatte ihn völlig überfordert angestarrt, kämpfte den Drang nieder, ihn mir einfach zu packen. Stattdessen spielte ich mit dem Gedanken ihn zurecht zu weisen. Doch damit würde ich ihn nur noch mehr verletzen. Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen Richtig und Falsch, beobachtete ich ihn wie er nach dem nächsten Brot griff und es mir hingehalten hatte. Ich war völlig abgelenkt von dieser so weißen Haut, direkt über mir.   
So nah.   
Viel zu nahe.   
Ich musste den Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um mich aufzurichten und einen Bissen zu nehmen. Zwang mich zu essen, nur damit ich nichts anders tat. Etwas Falsches. Und doch so Verlockendes. Immer wieder redete ich mir weitere Beherrschung zu. Als ich dann meine Hände auf seine Hüfte legte, schluckte ich den Bissen hinunter. Rang nach Worten, wie ich ihn von mir runter jagen sollte. Bis ich dann zu dem Entschluss kam: Bitte lass es nun die richtigen Worte gewesen sein und nicht wieder ein Stich in seine so süße Brust.  
Ich hatte den Atem angehalten, als er sich doch zu mir beugte und mir über die Lippen leckte. Daher blickte ich doch etwas überrascht auf, als er meiner Bitte nachkam und von mir runter stieg. Seine Worte hatten sich jedoch tief in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.   
Ja, er hatte Recht. Ich ließ mir so einiges entgehen, nur weil ich noch immer an meinem letzten Fünkchen Anstand festhielt. Das wenige was ich noch von meiner Ehre und der meines Vaters besaß. Das musste überlegt sein. Wenn ich schon das letzte Bisschen wegschmeißen sollte, was ich noch hatte, dann wollte ich das nicht einfach so tun. Sondern überlegt. Etwas wofür es sich lohnte.  
Charles….er war mir sehr wichtig. Er bedeutete mir viel und ich war mir sicher, dass es sich lohnen würde, doch…..hatte ich auch Angst. Ich würde so meinen Titel in der gesamten Gesellschaft für immer einbüßen. Falls meine Vorlieben ans Licht kämen. Nicht nur das….es war schließlich auch Verboten. Es galt ja schon als unschicklich wenn man sich einer Frau in der Öffentlichkeit bemächtigte, oder vor der Heirat an etwas Körperliches dachte. Wie würde das denn erst aussehen, wenn sich Gleichgeschlechtliche liebten?   
So ließ ich Charles ziehen. Und ich ging wohl oder übel meiner Arbeit nach. Ich hatte einiges zu tun. Schließlich hatte ich alles liegen gelassen um mich in Selbstmitleid zu baden und nur noch vor mich hin zu leben. Doch jetzt hatten sich die Zeiten geändert und ich musste meine Kontakte wieder aufbauen. Seit dem Krieg hatten einige gelitten. Mein Bekanntenkreis war auch geschrumpft. Durch die Kriegszeit waren auch überall die Dienstboten knapp geworden und Geld fehlte. Einige Firmen mussten Bankrott melden. Einiges hatte sich geändert und ich musste mich nun neu orientieren.   
Ich schleppte mich also in mein Büro, versuchte da das Chaos wieder einigermaßen überschaubar zu gestalten.  
Gegen Mittag hatte ich noch nicht einmal die Hälfte geschafft. Die Hitze machte das Arbeiten auch nicht grade leichter. Ich hatte schon alle Fenster geöffnet und hoffte auf einen Windzug. Tornado sollte ich auch noch ausreiten, aber da er nun auf der Wiese war, brauchte ich kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn ich ihn etwas länger warten ließ als gewöhnlich. Miss Fairfax kam auch dauernd vorbei und versuchte mich wie Charles heute Morgen, zum Essen zu bewegen. Doch einerseits hatte mir die Kriegszeit als auch die Zeit in der ich auf Charles gewartet hatte, abgehärtet. Außerdem ließ die Hitze meinen Appetit auch verschwinden. Sehr zum Missfallen meiner ältesten Freundin.   
Im Verlaufe des Tages brachte sie mir weitere Briefe, von Personen die von meiner Rückkehr erfahren hatten und mich nun schnellst möglichst erblicken wollten. Unter anderem meine Tante und Raven. So gern ich Raven sehen wollte, auf ein Zusammentreffen mit ihrer Mutter hatte ich keine Lust. Sie hoffte bestimmt, dass Charles gefallen war und gab sich der falschen Annahme hin, dass ich nun alleine im Haus verweilte. Vielleicht überlegte ich es mir doch noch mal, nur um sie mit Charles Überleben zu schocken.  
Am späteren Nachmittag hielt ich es schließlich nicht mehr aus. Ich hatte einiges erledigen können, doch jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl gleich einzugehen. Die Ärmeln meines Hemden hatte ich schon hochgekrempelt, doch zu mehr Haut durfte ich nicht verführen. Die Weste hätte ich nur zu gern in die nächste Ecke geschmissen. Ich stellte mich schließlich ans Fenster und versuchte etwas Abkühlung zu finden. Da erblickte ich aber Charles, der durch seine Arbeit wohl reichlich schwitzen musste und daher in Richtung Fluss rannte. Neidisch betrachtete ich ihn, wie er sich ins kühle Nass schmiss. Und ich beschloss es ihm gleich zu tun. Ob ich mich nun im Fluss abkühlte oder im Waschraum, spielte keine Rolle. Außerdem konnte ich gleich anschließend mit Tornado ausreiten und weitere Kühle im Wald finden. Daher nahm ich auch gleich meine Reitkleidung mit nach unten.  
Der Kies knirschte unter meinen Schuhen als ich mich auf den Weg zum Fluss machte. An der Brücke angekommen, schmiss ich die Reitkleidung über die Brüstung und blickte von oben herab zu Charles, der im Fluss wie ein Fisch herum schwamm.   
„Ist es kalt?“, wollte ich wissen und erschreckte ihn wohl grade etwas, denn er zuckte zusammen und blickte sich erst um woher meine Stimme zu kommen vermochte. Nun mich langsam aus der Weste schälend, kam ich ans Ufer hinunter.   
„Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?“  
"Es ist angenehm... und wenn du das möchtest kannst du mir gerne Gesellschaft leisten...", sagte er etwas nervös.  
Ich blickte ihn amüsiert an. Anscheinend hatte er mich nicht erwartet.   
„Schön.“, meinte ich dann und machte mich nun an meine Schuhe.   
Mir war so heiß. Die Sonne schien unbarmherzig auf mein Anwesen, da war ein Sprung ins kühle Nass doch sehr viel einladender, als sich am Schreibtisch rösten zu lassen. Unter den Blicken meines Freundes begann ich mich dann auszuziehen.   
Die Weste fiel als erstes, dann die Schuhe. Dann machte ich mich dran mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Es klebte mir schon am Körper und ich war heil froh es endlich loszuwerden. Die langen Ärmel waren im Sommer einfach eine Qual. Den Wind nun endlich spürend, atmete ich erleichtert auf, als das weiße Baumwollhemd seinen Weg auch über die Brüstung fand. Dann machte ich mich an meine Hose. Ich hätte mich eigentlich auch mit ihr ins Wasser stürzen können, doch dafür war sie mir beinahe zu schade. Auch wenn ich meine Reitkleidung dabei hatte um sie sogleich nach dem Baden anzuziehen, wollte ich meine feine Hose nicht im Fluss tragen.   
Was war schon dabei? Wir waren beides Männer und wussten der Körper ausgestattet war. Ich wusste schließlich auch nicht ob er seine Hose noch trug.   
Diese nun auch zur Brücke werfend, machte ich mich auf den Weg am Ufer hinunter zu rutschen.   
„Wenn du mich nass spritzt, setzt es was.“, warnte ich ihn. Konnte ich ihm doch sehr gut zutrauen, dass er mich vor meiner ersten Berührung mit dem Wasser, damit schocken würde. Meine Füße wanderten nun ins Wasser und ich keuchte kurz auf. Für den ersten Moment war es doch etwas kalt.  
Ich vergaß dass ich ihm durch mein Erscheinen, nun auch den Zustand meines Beines offenbarte. Eine lange frisch vernähte Wunde schlängelte sich meinem linken Oberschenkel entlang. Doch sie schmerzte nicht mehr und verheilte schon ziemlich gut. Aber sie würde mir immer bleiben. Als Erinnerung an den Krieg. Jetzt fehlten nicht mehr viele Wunden und mein Körper würde eine wandelnde Sammelstelle sein. Die Narbe an meinem Arm war zwar kaum noch zu erkennen und doch erinnerte sie mich immer wieder an meine erste selbstlose Tat für eine Bedienstete.   
Ich kam nun weiter ins tiefere Stück und steckte nun schon bis zur Hüfte im Wasser.   
„Ha! Tut das gut.“, keuchte ich erleichtert auf.   
Und wie gut das tat! Es weckte mich auch etwas auf, aus diesem sommerlichen Traum. Ich blickte nun zu Charles und grinste ihn an. Wie er mich ansah. Das lud doch grade zu Scherzen ein.   
„Findest du mich gutaussehend?“, fragte ich ihn neckend.

### Unwirksame Abkühlung - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich dümpelte eher durch das Wasser, als alles andere. Hingen doch meine Gedanken ganz woanders. War es normal, dass ich die Nähe zu Erik vermisste? Wir waren nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag getrennt und schon vermisste ich ihn. Erst recht, weil ich eben gerade nichts tat und es doch zum weiter denken herausforderte.   
Seufzend ließ ich mich treiben. Ich wollte doch noch so viel mehr von ihm. Wollte mich von ihm berühren lassen. Die Bilder die mir so in meinen Kopf schossen, ließen mich doch tatsächlich erröten.  
Als er dann nur wenig später hier auftauchte, musste ich diese Gedanken schnellstens vertreiben.  
Ich sah ihm mit trockenem Mund zu, wie er begann sich auszuziehen. Der einzige Gedanke der mir dabei durch den Kopf schoss war, dass er es langsamer machen sollte.   
Oh Gott was machte Erik nur mit mir? Ich senkte schnell meinen Blick und tauchte wieder ab in das tiefere Gewässer. Ich sollte ihn jetzt nicht anschauen, dachte ich mir und kam etwas weiter weg von ihm wieder an die Oberfläche. Ihn jetzt im Wasser zu sehen, machte diese ganze Sache nicht gerade besser. Mein Herz raste bei seinem Anblick und ich fühlte mich wieder wie 16.  
Immer wieder warf ich einen Blick auf seinen Körper und verharrte immer länger dort. Erst fiel seine Weste, dann das Hemd und dann auch noch seine Hose. Machte er das Ganze mit Absicht...?   
Ich ließ meinen Kopf bis zur Hälfte im Wasser versinken und schaute ihn weiterhin an. Ich musste leicht grinsen, als er meinte, dass ich ihn ja nicht nassspritzen sollte. Hatte ich es doch tatsächlich kurz in Erwägung gezogen, doch stattdessen ließ ich meinen Blick weiter über seinen Körper wandern. Ich blieb erst bei seiner Armnarbe und dann an seinem Bein hängen. Kurz verzog ich mein Gesicht. Die Schmerzen die er dabei empfunden hatte waren bestimmt nicht einfach für ihn gewesen. Die Narbe an seinem Arm kannte ich bereits, doch hatte ich sie noch nie wirklich gänzlich gesehen. Sie war lang, die an seinem Oberschenkel war nicht viel anders.   
Ich schloss kurz meine Augen, wusste ich doch das er kein Mitleid haben wollte. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, stand er bis zur Hüfte im Wasser und die Geräusche die er von sich gab, ließen mich sofort wieder in meinen Tagtraum zurück fallen.   
Ich sollte lernen mich zusammen zu reißen.   
Interessiert musterte ich ihn, hörte dann seine Frage und hoffte nicht erneut rot anzulaufen.  
"Natürlich bist du gutaussehend.", sagte ich ehrlich und stellte mich schließlich hin, so dass das Wasser mir bis knapp unter die Brust ging.   
Ich liebte seinen Körper. Dieser drückte so viel Kraft aus. Nicht so wie meiner. Der war eher dünn und dazu noch blass.   
Ich schaute kurz zum Anwesen. Ich erblickte niemanden, was mich veranlasste zu ihm zu schwimmen und mich ihm gegenüber zu stellen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und machte so mit Absicht seinen Oberkörper nass, der noch nicht in den Genuss der Kälte gekommen war.   
" Ich hätte wohl noch erwähnen sollen, dass du mich nicht anfassen sollst, solange ich nicht im Wasser bin.“, grinste er, denn er bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut.  
Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn einfach nur fies anzugrinsen, als er mich leicht von sich weggedrückt hatte. Ja genau das hatte er nicht gesagt, ging es mir durch den Kopf, als ich ihn hörte.   
Weiterhin grinsend schaute ich ihn an und konnte diesen einen gewissen Blick bei ihm ausmachen. Diesen Blick mit dem er mich damals angeschaut hatte. Als ich aus dem Bach kam.   
Eh ich gedanklich schalten konnte, befand ich mich auch schon unter der Brücke, wollte er doch sicher gehen das uns niemand sah. Ich japste kurz auf, als er mich gegen das Gemäuer der Brücke drückte. Doch was danach folgte ließ meinen Atmen kurz stocken.   
Er hatte seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren, denn jetzt spürte ich seine leidenschaftlichen und fordernden Lippen auf die meinen.   
Im ersten Moment hatte ich ihn einfach nur angestarrt, bis auch ich mich in seinen Küssen verlor. Instinktiv drückte ich mich leicht an ihn und schlang meine Arme um ihn herum.   
Ich liebte es ihn zu küssen. Der Kuss auf der Brücke hatte mir einen Vorgeschmack auf sein Können gegeben.   
Immer wieder keuchte ich leicht auf, forderte aber mehr. Freudig begann ich seinen Mund zu ergründen und wollte erst gar nicht aufhören, jedoch blieb mir langsam die Luft weg und ich löste mich kurz von ihm. Ich verlor mich ganz bei ihm und doch wollte ich mehr. Doch diesen ersten Schritt wusste ich, würde ich mich nicht trauen. Ich war jetzt schon sichtlich rot im Gesicht und hasste mich dafür.   
Seine Lippen schmeckten einfach so gut. Mein Körper erbebte wegen ihm und wie ein Blitz durchfuhr mich ein Knistern, dass mir sagte wie sehr ich mich nach dem hier gesehnt hatte.

### Kontrolle - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte mich doch auch nach diesen roten Lippen gesehnt. Diesem blassen Körper. Ich hatte aufgeschaut um mich zu vergewissern, dass wir in diesem Winkel unbeobachtet sein würden. Doch zur Sicherheit, hatte ich ihn nun lieber unter die Brücke gestoßen. Meinen Instinkten wieder einmal nachgebend, hatte ich ihn gegen das Gemäuer gedrückt, eh ich mich seiner Lippen bemächtigte. Keuchend küsste ich ihn genau so leidenschaftlich, wie als er vom Krieg zurückgekehrt war. Ich sollte mich wirklich in Selbstbeherrschung üben. Doch er machte es mir ja auch nicht leicht. Ach und wenn schon. So lange uns niemand sah.   
Das heute Morgen hatte mich eben verunsichert. Er war einfach in mein Bett gekrochen. Wie hätte ich sonst reagieren sollen? Meine Hände seinen schmalen Seiten entlang streichelnd, holte ich mir den Kuss, nachdem ich mich so gesehnt hatte.   
Jetzt da ich ihn so gegen das Gemäuer drückte, war er ganz still geworden. So hatte er mich doch bis hier her gereizt. Wo waren dann nun seine Frechheiten geblieben?   
Leidenschaftlich küsste ich ihn also und gewährte ihm Einlass. Ich drückte ihn nur gegen die Wand, hielt zwischen uns jedoch immer noch etwas Abstand. Auch wenn mir die Küsse schon langsam zu wenig wurden, wollte ich es nicht weiter kommen lassen. Das durfte ich nicht. Schon jetzt war es riskant genug, doch hatte er mich dazu getrieben.   
Ich nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und intensivierte den Kuss. Eh er jedoch nach Luft rang. Ich ließ also von ihm ab, küsste aber seine Wange weiter, bis zum Ohr, an welchem ich dann sanft zu knabbern begann. Neckisch knabberte ich dran, bis ich ihm dann etwas ins Ohr flüsterte:   
„Du brauchst nicht rot zu werden.“, zog ich ihn gleich damit auf. Hatte ich doch gesehen welche Farbe sein sonst so blasses Gesicht angenommen hatte.   
„Ist es nicht das was du wolltest?“, hauchte ich und streichelte nun wieder seinen Seiten entlang. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich mit meiner Annahme richtig lag. Sicher, ich fühlte wie er, doch war es mir nicht gestattet dies zuzulassen. Bisher war ich mir bei ihm jedoch nicht sicher, ob es nur eine Phase war. So jung wie er war, konnte sich dies noch ändern. Ich war älter als er, daher war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er sich in diesem Gebiet schon gut genug auskannte. Ich schon. Nur hatte ich mir nie träumen lassen, dass meine Abneigung gegen eine Heirat, wie auch den heiratswürdigen Weibern so weit ging, dass ich mich gar nicht mit ihnen einlassen wollte, sondern etwas ganz anderes bevorzugte. Er hatte es mir erst so richtig vor Augen geführt. Weshalb ich niemals irgendwelche Gefühle gehegt hatte, wenn sich Damen um meine Gunst stritten; Wenn ich das schönste Mädchen im Saal zum Tanz auffordern musste, aber nicht das Geringste dafür übrig hatte. Bislang hatte ich nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ich Männer attraktiver finden würde als Frauen. Wie sollte ich das alles nur erklären? Erst seit Charles in mein Leben getreten war, hatte ich das Gefühl endlich das gefunden zu haben, was ich gesucht hatte.  
Mich nun wieder von seinem Ohr lösend, nahm ich seine Lippen erneut in Besitz. Keuchte gegen sein Gesicht und flüsterte seinen Namen.   
„Charles….was macht du nur mit mir?“, flüsterte ich schließlich, als ich mich wieder langsam zurückzog. Wieder Herr meiner eigenen Sinne werdend. Musste ich mir wie ein Abhängiger immer etwas von dieser Droge einnehmen, bis ich mich wieder beruhigen konnte?  
Mir war nicht entgangen was ich in ihm ausgelöst hatte und doch musste ich mit Bedacht vorgehen. Ich musste eine Grenze schaffen zwischen uns. Die ich nicht überschreiten durfte. Zumindest vorerst nicht. Bis ich mir im Klaren war, was ich tun sollte und was ich mir leisten konnte.   
Daher ging ich wieder etwas auf Abstand. Betrachtete den leicht zittrig, blassen Körper. Mein Blick wanderte an diesem tiefer, betrachtete die nasse Hose die an seinem Körper klebte. Wie damals als ich ihn aus dem Fluss kommen sah. Unwillkürlich leckte ich mir über die Lippen, an dessen noch immer sein Geschmack haftete. Zu mehr war ich nicht fähig, denn plötzlich packte er mich am Arm und schlang sowohl seine Arme als auch seine Beine um mich.   
Völlig überrumpelt, verlor ich beinahe das Gleichgewicht, bei seiner überstürzten Handlung. Ich konnte mich mit einem Arm grade noch am Gemäuer abstützen, während ich ihn mit der anderen Hand so gut es ging fest hielt.   
"Hör nicht auf...", keuchte er mir entgegen.  
Ihn nun so nahe an mir spürend wie noch nie, keuchte ich leise in den Kuss. Ich drückte ihn etwas gegen die Mauer, damit ich wieder das Gleichgewicht fand und so meine andere Hand von dieser nehmen konnte um ihn besser festhalten zu können. Erst jetzt realisierend, wie nahe er mir war, konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Der wenige Stoff zwischen uns, war durch die Nässe nur noch um einiges dünner geworden. Schluckend rang ich um weitere Beherrschung. Doch wie konnte ich auch, wenn dieser Mann so gleich alles von mir verlangte.   
„Charles…“, keuchte ich in seinen intensiven Kuss. Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem was ich wollte und dem was ich tun sollte. Ihn nun etwas stabilisierend, wanderte eine Hand auf seinen Schenkel.   
Was tat er nur mit mir?   
Ich konnte mich kaum noch beherrschen. Die ganzen Prinzipien die ich mir zurechtgelegt hatte, wurden mit einem Mal weggefegt. Hatte ich doch schon lange keine solche Aufmerksamkeit mehr bekommen. Ob nun von einer Frau oder nicht. Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen und wanderte weiter zu seinem Hals.   
„ah…wir müssen…..aufhören.“, flüsterte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm.  
"Du hörst doch nicht auf... Bitte halt mich...", keuchte er.   
Bis jetzt hatte ich ihn nicht so eingeschätzt. Er war immer zurückhaltend, wenn auch frech in Wortgefechten, aber jetzt in solch einer Situation hatte ich ihn anders eingeschätzt. Er wollte mehr das spürte ich deutlich, aber er schien auch recht unbeholfen, oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? Sicher es war anders mit einem Mann, doch sollte man sich da nicht etwas sicherer fühlen, da man selbst als Mann genau wusste was sich schön anfühlte?   
Seine Worte ließen mich gegen seinen schlanken Hals lächeln. Inzwischen ziemlich warm geworden – was nicht am Wetter lag – leckte ich ihm am Hals entlang, streichelte sein Bein und drückte ihn weitere gegen die Mauer.   
Verflucht. Ich wollte mehr. So viel mehr. Aber alles sprach dagegen. Ich durfte nicht weiter gehen, doch schien mein Körper mir kaum noch zu gehorchen. Charles Stöhnen erregte mich. Die Töne die er von sich gab, kannte ich nicht aus seinem Mund, was das Ganze nur noch reizvoller machte.  
Eh ich ihm jedoch antworten konnte, hörte ich das Wasser ganz in unserer Nähe auf plätschern. Sofort hob ich meinen Kopf, ließ von ihm ab und sah mit pochendem Herzen in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Hatte ich doch ganz vergessen, dass meine Kleidung für jeden Sichtbar an der Brüstung der Brücke hing. Was wenn mich hier nun jemand suchte?   
Panisch wich ich von ihm zurück und vermutete gleich Miss Fairfax würde um die Ecke kommen. Als dann ein großer schwarzer Pferdekopf zu uns linste. Ich stieß hörbar ein erleichtertes Aufatmen aus, als ich Tornado erkannte, der auf der Wiese gegrast hatte. Ich verfluchte das schwarze Tier, eh ich mir über mein viel zu warmes Gesicht strich. Doch irgendwie war ich ihm auch dankbar, dass er genau in dem Moment aufgetaucht war, wo ich beinahe meine Kontrolle verloren hätte. Er riss mich wieder in die Realität zurück.   
Einen beschämten Blick auf Charles werfend, watete ich nun zu Tornado hin und streichelte ihm über die Stirn.   
„Na mein Großer.“, flüsterte ich ihm zu. Versuchte mich abzulenken und vor allem mich abzukühlen. Das Wasser reichte bei weitem nicht mehr aus.

### Entrüstung - Charles Francis Xavier

Es war mir sichtlich peinlich, denn wie ich mir denken konnte, hatte er um einiges mehr Erfahrungen in solchen Unterfangen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleiner Schüler gegenüber ihm. Er wusste genau was er mit mir machen musste, um mir den Kopf zu verdrehen. Gestern Abend und heute Morgen hatte ich versucht ihn ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken und jetzt da er machte, was ich wollte, was ich mir wünschte, war ich eher schüchtern als fordernd.   
Ich konnte nur nicken, als er mich fragte ob es nicht das war was ich wollte und ja verdammt ich wollte es, auch wenn ich es niemals genau zugeben würde. Wenn ich zu mir ehrlich war, hatte ich bis jetzt nur einmal solch einen Kontakt gehabt, den ich auch wirklich wollte. Doch sie hatte mich nur benutzt und es kam nie wirklich zu innigeren Berührungen. Wozu ich gezwungen wurde, hatte innerlich tiefe Narben hinterlassen.   
Doch Erik berührte mich anders. So sanft und gleichzeitig fordernd. Vorsichtig immer bedacht darauf nichts falsches zu tun. Ich wollte mehr von dieser Vorsicht, von dieser Sanftheit. Er sollte mich in eine andere Welt führen, mich vergessen lassen.   
Stöhnend biss ich leicht in seine Schulter, versuchte ich doch nicht laut zu sein.  
Auch ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich das Plätschern des Wassers vernahm und hätte Tornado verfluchen können, als er um die Ecke schaute, um zu sehen wo sein Herr war. Mir fielen auf Anhieb tausende Tode für dieses Tier ein.   
Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, ließ mich Erik sofort los. Hatte er doch seine Fassung wiedergewonnen. Umso mehr hasste ich jetzt dieses Pferd, denn abermals ließ er mich tatsächlich einfach stehen.   
Ich seufzte.   
Mein Herz schlug immer noch wie wild und meine Beine waren eher so etwas wie Pudding. Sie waren weich und zittrig. Mein Körper machte es mir nur noch deutlicher wie erregt ich doch war. Ich schaute Erik trotzig hinter her. Meine Wangen sichtlich errötet funkelte ich ihn an. Machte es ihm Spaß? Oder war seine Vernunft so groß, dass er mich immer wieder abweisen würde? Ich verzog kurz mein Gesicht und versuchte meinen Körper wieder herunter zufahren, es dauerte Gott sei Dank nicht lange. Man musste sich nur etwas widerliches vorstellen und schon ging es doch gleich wieder.   
Missmutig wartete ich durch das Wasser und tat das was mir am besten einfiel. Ich schubste Erik sodass er ins Wasser fiel und drang einfach in seinen Kopf ein. Zeigte ihm die Bilder, was noch hätte kommen können. Die Lust, die man verspürt hätte. Vermittelte ihn die Eindrücke und Gefühle. Er hatte sich nicht einmal entschuldigt. Er hatte mich nur kurz angesehen und war wieder einfach gegangen. Er redete nicht einmal mit mir, was mich wütender machte.   
"Auch das verpasst du diesmal!", sagte ich ruhig und sehr gefasst. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief ich aus dem Wasser und zu meiner Arbeit zurück. Wollte ich ihn gar auch jetzt nicht mehr sehen. Im Moment zumindest nicht. Das zweite Mal hatte er mich einfach abblitzen lassen, nur wegen seiner Vernunft. Niemand hätte uns mitbekommen. Was sollte ein Pferd denn schon sagen? Nichts, denn es konnte nicht sprechen!   
Laut fluchend kam ich am Beet an. Schmiss meine Arbeitsutensilien einfach nur in die Karre und zog mein Hemd wieder an. Soll er doch da bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Ab jetzt würde ich es ihm sehr schwer machen. Würde ihm keine anzüglichen Andeutungen mehr machen. Rein gar nichts. Das was er von mir wollte, sollte er sich schon verdienen!   
Immer noch fluchend schob ich die Karre zurück auf den Hof. Wütend brachte ich meine Sachen weg und lief in den Stall, wo mich einige der anderen Mädchen verwirrt musterten. Mir war es gerade egal wie ich aussehen musste und daher schritt ich einfach nur an ihnen vorbei und dann ins Haus hinein. Er konnte sich abschmieren, dass ich heute mit ihm essen würde! Pah! Er würde mich heute nicht einmal mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, am besten die ganze Woche nicht, wenn nicht sogar länger. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei mich so vorzuführen?   
In der Küche nahm ich mir einfach wieder einige Stullen und sagte dem Koch, das ich heute Abend nicht mit dem Herren essen werde. Man konnte meine Wut geradezu ergreifen. Daher schaute mich auch der Koch nur verwirrt an und nickte. Auch jetzt führten mich meine Beine nicht in mein Zimmer, sondern hoch auf diesen verfluchten Dachboden. Es war leider der einzige Platz an dem ich mich wohlfühlte. Seufzend schmiss ich mich dort in den Sessel, schloss meine Auge und lehnte mich zurück. Versuchte mich immer noch zu beruhigen...   
Was dachte er sich nur dabei? Mal will er mich und dann wieder nicht. Leicht über mich selbst lachend, legte ich meine Hand auf mein Gesicht. Wie kann ich auch nur so dumm sein und immer wieder bei ihm nachgeben?   
Seufzend setzte ich mich wieder auf und ergriff einfach eines der Bücher die in meiner Nähe lagen und begann dieses zu lesen. Es dauerte bei mir noch etwas, weil ich bei einigen Wörtern noch nachdenken musste, was diese für Bedeutungen hatten und doch gelang es mir schließlich. Es lenkte mich ab und doch handelte das Buch über eine Liebe, die genauso wie in meiner Situation niemals sein durfte.   
Seufzend schaute ich auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, das es schon recht dunkel geworden war. Ich nahm mir meine Stullen, zündete die Kerzen an und lass einfach weiter. Vorher jedoch stand ich abermals auf und entledigte mich meiner Nassen Sachen. Ich hing sie zum Fenster und setzte mich wieder hin. Ich musste mich nur gut genug ablenken. Das würde dann schon gehen. Es war mir egal ob mich jemand suchte, wollte ich doch einfach nur alleine sein.

### Bereuen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich wusste was ich ihm nun wieder damit antat, doch was sollte ich tun? Ich würde ihn gern mit offenen Armen empfangen. Wenn es ginge würde ich ihm einen Heiratsantrag machen, sollte es unsere Probleme lösen. Aber das würde es nicht. Es würde sie nur schüren. Während ich mich mit Tornado unterhielt, wurde ich plötzlich von ihm geschubst und fiel nun in Gänze ins Wasser. Hörte ich auch seine Worte die er mir sandte. Eh er mich dann verließ.   
Wütend ja. Verständlich…..denn ich hasste mich grade selbst dafür. Hustend richtete ich mich wieder auf und blickte ihm nach. Doch er bog schon um die Ecke. Frustriert verharrte ich so, bis mich Tornado anstubste. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und tätschelte seine Stirn.   
„Ja ich weiß, ich bin ein Dummkopf.“, pflichtete ich ihm bei. Schließlich führte ich ihn wieder ans Ufer, wo ich ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er warten sollte bis ich mich angezogen hatte. Ich schlüpfte in meine Reithosen. Während ich mir die Schuhe anzog, klaute mir dieses Pferd doch tatsächlich mein Hemd.   
„Hey gibs her!“, schrie ich, als der Wallach munter damit im Maul davon trabte. Das war wohl meine Strafe für dieses kindisch schreckhafte Verhalten, welches ich an den Tag legte. Doch was sollte ich machen? Ich konnte nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen. Es hatte sich so wieso alles verändert, durch diesen dummen Krieg. Ich musste erst mal wieder alles ins Lot bringen. Somit auch meine Empfindungen.   
Keuchend blieb ich stehen und sah zu wie mich anscheinend auch Tornado nur aufzog. Ich ließ meine anderen Kleider auf der Brücke zurück, da ich so wieso mit Tornado ausreiten wollte. Das würde ich auch ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug schaffen. Zumal ich es jetzt auch nicht für eine gute Idee hielt zum Hof zurückzukehren. Daher machte ich mich auf, den schwarzen Wallach übers Feld nachzujagen. Das hohe Gras peitschte mir entgegen, während Tornado mir davonraste.  
Nach eine halben Ewigkeit hatte ich Tornado erwischt und ließ mich nun müde ins Hohe Grass zurückfallen. Das hatte ich oft als Kind gemacht. Ich war immer draußen, als meine Eltern noch lebten und ich nicht grade dazu verdonnert wurde einige Manieren zu erlernen. Wenn meine Eltern noch gelebt hätten, hätte ich nicht in diese Schule gehen müssen, sondern wäre liebevoll von ihnen unterrichtet worden. Auch wenn ich im Nachhinein der Ansicht war, dass es besser gewesen war die Sittlichkeiten nicht von meinen Eltern erlernt zu haben. Denn dann hätte ich sie bestimmt nicht ganz so ernst genommen wie jetzt. Obwohl es gerade diese Regeln waren, die mir und Charles im Weg standen. Wäre es anders gekommen, wenn meine Eltern noch leben würden? Wäre Charles dann auch noch hier?   
Wehmütig dachte ich darüber nach. Bis mich Tornado erneut anstubste. Richtig, ich wollte doch ausreiten. Also stand ich auf und schwang mich schließlich endlich auf seinen Rücken. Eh ich mit ihm dann davon brauste. Über die Wiese ritt und ab in den Wald, wo ich auch meinen Gedanken nachgehen konnte. In der Stille des Waldes.  
Ich kam erst gegen Abend wieder zurück und nutzte die Gelegenheit auch gleich um die anderen Pferde von der Wiese wieder in den Stall zu führen. Als sie dann alle versorgt waren, machte ich mich auf ins Haus. Da empfing mich auch schon Miss Fairfax, die mich darüber unterrichtete, dass sich Charles heute nicht bereit erklärt hatte mit mir zu speisen. Einen Moment dachte ich darüber nach ihn einfach herunter pfeifen zu lassen, zumal ich hier der Herr und Meister war. Doch ich ließ es. War es doch sonst nicht meine Art. Zudem hatte er allen Grund auf mich wütend zu sein. Und ich auf ihn. Was erwartete er denn von mir? Dass ich alles stehen und liegen ließ, nur um ihm näher zu kommen?  
„Ich hege ebenfalls nicht den Wunsch mit ihm zu speisen.“, antwortete ich ihr daher und machte mich dann auf den Weg in die Waschräume, wo ich mich erst einmal gründlich von den heutigen Strapazen reinwusch.  
Etwas später nachdem ich auch gespeist hatte – und das alleine - beschloss ich mich in die Bibliothek zurück zu ziehen. Doch kaum hatte ich den Raum betreten machte ich wieder Kehrt. Er erinnerte mich wieder zu sehr an gestern Abend, als ich ihn da ebenfalls hatte sitzen lassen. Daher ging ich lieber in den Tanzsaal und beschloss meine Lieder weiter zu üben, die ich angefangen hatte. Auch wenn mich dieser Raum ebenfalls an den jüngeren Mann erinnerte, so konnte ich mich mit etwas Musik von diesem Gedanken ablenken.  
Ich vertrieb mir den Rest des Abends mit Klavierspielen die Zeit. Ins geheim hatte ich ja gehofft ihn mit diesen Klängen anzulocken, doch die Zeit verging und kein braunhaariger Schopf lugte zur Tür hinein. Aber ich konnte es auch verstehen. War ich doch derjenige den ihn gereizt hatte. Es war meine Schuld, dass ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte. Aber ich konnte nicht anders.   
Er besaß mein Herz.   
Ich wollte ihn ja auch nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Ich beschloss ihn einfach einige Tage in Ruhe zu lassen und die Zeit auch für mich zu nutzen, um wieder Herr der Lage zu werden. Musste mir klar machen was ich nun wollte. Denn es war nicht fair was ich ihm mit meinem Verhalten nun antat. Sobald wieder etwas Normalität in den Alltag zurückgekehrt wäre, würde sich dies auch von selbst regeln. Hoffte ich.   
Ich würde in den nächsten Tagen so wie so die Dinge endlich erledigen müssen, die noch auf meinem Plan standen. Zum Beispiel wollte ich nach London und endlich den Mann aufsuchen, der mein Klavier restaurieren sollte. Ich wollte meine Geschäftspartner treffen und an einer Gesellschaft teilnehmen um die restlichen Fragen zu beantworten die noch offen standen, um meine Handelsrouten zu definieren. Erst wenn das alles im Lot war, konnte ich mich auch etwas umhören.  
Die Gesellschaft würde ich auch nutzen um mich nach Belieben zu erkunden. Um herauszufinden wie sie auf eine gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe reagieren würden. Ob dies rechtliche Folgen hatte. Ich wusste ja, dass dies nicht erlaubt war, doch hatte man mir dieses Thema niemals nahe gelegt, weshalb ich mich darüber schlau machen wollte.  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich dann auf zu spielen und beschloss mich zu Bett zu bewegen. Ich hatte morgen viel vor, da musste ich ausgeschlafen sein. Als ich in den oberen Stock lief, dachte ich nach ob ich nicht kurz bei Charles vorbei sehen sollte, aber fand dies keine so gute Idee. Ich musste etwas Abstand halten bis sich alles geklärt hatte. So, verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer und gab mich meinen Träumen hin.

### Erster Streit - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich gähnte leicht auf und rieb mir über die Augen. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und ich stand auf, um mir kurz meine Beine zu vertreten. Es war sehr warm hier oben, sodass ich das Fenster öffnete und die frische Abendluft genüsslich einzog. Es war herrlich und machte mir so ein wenig den Kopf frei.   
Ich spitzte die Ohren, als ich die klänge des Klaviers vernahm, welche nach oben getragen wurden. Reumütig stützte ich mich auf der Fensterbank ab und lauschte den wundervollen Klängen. Wieso musste ich auch so reagiert haben? Jetzt war ich zu stolz um nach unten zu gehen... Ich verstand ihn auch, aber wieso musste er mich dann immer wieder reizen und mich dann fallen lassen? Dann sollte er doch einfach nicht auf meine Annäherungsversuche eingehen. Er hätte es gänzlich sein lassen sollen, mich auf der Brücke zu küssen. Es hätte uns einige Probleme erspart und wir wären weiterhin um uns herum getanzt. So hätten wir uns seine Konfliktsituation auch sparen können.   
Seufzend schloss ich meine Augen, öffnete das Fenster weiter, stieß mich dann schließlich ab und machte es mir bequem im Sessel. Die Klänge waren immer noch zu hören und ich begann leise mit zu summen.   
Es war ein schönes Lied. Es klang traurig und dennoch hatte es so viel Leidenschaft in sich, dass es mich innerlich zu zerreißen begann. Ich kuschelte mich in den Sessel und schloss die Augen. Versuchte ich doch wieder zu schlafen. Ich musste mich morgen weiter um den Garten und um die Pferde kümmern. So konnte ich ihm auch morgen aus dem Weg gehen und nicht an ihn denken. Das war wahrscheinlich das Beste.   
Gähnend streckte ich mich kurz und schlummerte schließlich friedlich, mit einer traurigen und dennoch wundervollen Musik im Hintergrund ein.

Früh wurde ich durch das klappern mehrerer Pferdehufe wach, weil ich gestern Abend vergessen hatte, das Fenster zu schließen. Gähnend setzte ich mich auf und rieb mir kurz über meine Augen. Wie spät war es...? Immer noch schlaftrunken lief ich zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Ich erblickte Erik wie er gerade in die Kutsche einstieg und sich von Miss Fairfax verabschiedete. Wehmütig schaute ich hinunter, wollte ich doch zu gerne wissen, wo er hin wollte. Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht beschweren durfte, schließlich war ich es der wütend auf ihm war und das sollte auch so bleiben. Ich durfte mein Verhalten nicht umkehren, denn so gab ich ihm mehr Chancen mich auf den Arm zu nehmen.   
Ich verzog das Gesicht, stieß mich abermals von der Fensterbank ab, zog nun wieder meine trockenen Sachen an und lief nach unten. Das Buch was ich gestern zu lesen begonnen hatte, steckte ich mir in meine hintere Hosentasche. Wollte ich doch jede Gelegenheit nutzten um die Geschichte weiter zu verfolgen.   
Wie immer bedacht darauf, dass mich niemand erwischte trat ich in den Flur und rutschte dem Treppengeländer hinunter. Es war wahrscheinlich auch ganz gut, dass Erik nicht im Haus war, so konnten wir uns auch nicht begegnet, denn das wollte ich vorerst vermeiden. Zu schmerzlich war es doch ihn anzuschauen und zu wissen, dass ich ihn eigentlich niemals haben durfte.   
Ich spürte immer noch seine Küsse auf meiner Haut, was mich bei der Erinnerung wieder erschauern ließ. Was hatte er nur mit mir gemacht...? Ich hatte das Gefühl schon abhängig zu sein.  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und lief in die Küche, wo sich gerade mehrere des Personals befanden. Als ich den Raum betrat verstummte das Stimmengewirr. Was war denn jetzt nicht richtig? Verwundert schaute ich die Mädchen und den Koch an. Ich zuckte kurz mit meinen Schultern und trat zum Koch heran. Dieser gab mir wie üblich zwei Stullen und musterte mich besorgt.  
"Was ist?", fragte ich dann und biss in meine Stulle hinein.   
"Na ja wir machen uns Sorgen... Sie waren gestern so abwesend und haben sich dann auch noch mit dem Herren gestritten.", gab er von sich, wobei ich merkte das die Mädels jetzt auch zu mir rüber schauten. Was war denn so schlimm daran? Man konnte sich doch mal streiten oder nicht? Auch ein Bediensteter und sein Herr hatten einige Probleme, also wieso nicht.  
"Wieso sorgen...? Das mit Herrn Lehnsherr ergibt sich schon wieder. Ihr kennt ihn.", sagte ich murrend und sah wieder zum Koch auf.  
"Haben sie schon mit jemanden gesprochen über die Zeit als sie im Krieg waren?", fragte mich jetzt eine der Frauen und ich schaute sie nur noch perplexer an. Was sollte das denn jetzt hier werden? Ich brauchte kurz einen Moment bis ich verstand, auf was sie hinaus wollte, denn meine Kräfte verwendete ich nur noch mit Bedacht und versuchte die Gefühle und das Denken der Menschen so zu verstehen.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich komme schon damit klar!", sagte ich lächelnd, drehte mich um und verschwand in Richtung Ställe.   
Ich musste mich schließlich nicht vor ihnen rechtfertigen oder ihnen meine Geschichte erzählen. Jeder hatte seine eigene Art, um mit dem Erlebten fertig zu werden.   
Eigentlich half mir Erik. Der Gedanke an ihn beruhigte mich und machte mich jetzt auch noch zu gleicher maßen wütend. Meine Mine verfinsterte sich kurz wieder, wurde aber umso weicher als ich begann mich um die Tiere zu kümmern.   
Das Lesen nutzte ich bei jeder Gelegenheit aus. Ich las, als ich die Pferde zur Weide brachte und wieder alleine zurück lief. Las in meinen kleinen Pausen, wenn ich neben bei meine Mahlzeiten zu mir nahm.   
Von Miss Fairfax hatte ich erfahren, dass sich Erik mit einem Restaurator treffen wollte, für seinen alten Flügel. Ja, dieser brauchte unbedingt einen neuen Schliff. Wie oft dieser schon seinen Herren gewechselt hatte? Auch Geschäftliches beabsichtigte er in London zu verrichten, was wohl bis spät Abends andauern würde. Eigentlich wollte ich von Miss Fairfax nicht wissen, wo Erik hingefahren war, jedoch hatte sie es mir auf der Treppe zur Küche erzählt, als ich gerade lesend mein Mittag zu mir genommen hatte. Hatte ich schon eine Aufschrift bei mir drauf, dass ich alles über ihn wissen wollte? Ja anscheinend schon... Ich wollte auch alles wissen, doch wollte ich es von ihm erfahren, was er in London gemacht hatte.  
Seufzend schaute ich zum Himmel, als ich den Hof fegte. Es wurde zum Glück bald dunkel, sodass die Hitze sich nicht mehr ganz so ausbreiten konnte. In den Bach wollte ich nicht noch einmal springen. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen, was unter der Brücke passiert war und nicht weiter passiert sind. Frustriert strubbelte ich kurz durch meine Haare und stellte den Besen bei Seite.   
Wieso musste dieser Mann immer nur auf seine Vernunft hören? Es war ihm doch auch sonst alles egal. Die Meinung der Gesellschaft war ihm egal oder dachte er, er würde dort einen Schritt zu weit gehen?   
Seufzend wusch ich meine dreckigen Hände sauber und lief zurück ins Haus. Ich sollte mich waschen, etwas essen und dann wieder nach oben gehen, um mich weiterhin abzulenken. Ich wollte nicht an ihn denken, zu schwer war der Schmerz darüber, dass ich ihn doch vielleicht verlieren würde. Daran wollte ich nicht denken und doch machte es mir eine Höllenangst.

Gewaschen und gestärkt führten mich meine Beine wieder auf den Dachboden, wo ich das Fenster offen ließ und mir eine Kerze anzündete, weil es schon schummrig wurde und ich mir meine Augen nicht kaputt machen wollte. Ohne weiter über irgendetwas nachzudenken, las ich in Ruhe mein Buch weiter und lauschte immer wieder auf, wenn ich gedacht hatte Pferdehufe zu vernehmen. Ich wusste, dass es für mich eine lange Nacht werden würde, denn so unruhig wie ich war und auf die Ankunft von Erik wartete, war das auch kein Wunder.


	18. Verzückung

### Erbarmungslose Wahrheit - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Am nächsten Morgen brach ich schon früh auf. Ich ließ eine Kutsche zurecht machen - was etwas länger dauerte, seit Jonas nicht mehr da war - und reiste schließlich nach London. Mit einem meiner Hüte auf dem Kopf, welcher mich vor der Sonne etwas schützen sollte, kam ich dann nach vielleicht einer Stunde Fahrt in London an. Ich stieg aus und berichtete dem Kutscher er solle hier warten.  
Hier in der Stadt schien die Hitze noch sehr viel drückender, als auf meinem Anwesen. Ich hatte schließlich noch den Wald und die weiten Felder, wo der Wind weit aus zugänglicher war als hier in der Stadt. Aber diese Laune der Natur sollte mich nicht von meinen Unternehmungen heute abhalten. Ich war ganz froh hatte ich mir einiges vorgenommen, so konnte ich den Abstand zwischen mir und Charles etwas wahren und meine Zeit für wichtige Dinge nutzen, die noch ausstanden. Auch wenn mein Herz bereits nach ihm schrie, so wie damals im Krieg, doch es war vorerst besser so. Heute Abend würde ich mir meiner Dinge schon etwas sicherer sein, so glaubte ich.   
Ich hatte mich nämlich erkundigt und ein Treffen mit einem Anwalt ausgemacht, um die ganzen Fragen, die ich bezüglich Gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe hatte, beantwortet zu bekommen. Alles natürlich sehr vertraulich. Ich hatte dem Anwalt ein beträchtliches Sümmchen geboten um mir seine Schweigepflicht zu Gunsten zu machen. Doch erst führte mich mein Weg in die Werkstatt des Restaurators, der sich bald mein Klavier ansehen sollte.   
Nach einem sehr vielversprechendem Gespräch und der Abmachung, dass er die nächsten Tage auf meinem Anwesen erwartet werden würde, verließ ich das Geschäft auch wieder. Ich ging zurück zur Kutsche und ließ mich dann weiter bringen.   
Mein nächstes Ziel war der Anwalt. Ich hoffte nur er konnte mir einiges beantworten und dabei aber meinen Kopf nicht zu sehr mit Ängsten und Problemen füllen. Denn ich hatte noch Geschäftstermine die danach auf mich warteten. Da musste ich meinen Kopf beisammen haben.  
Als die Kutsche vor dem Gericht anhielt, war mir doch etwas mulmig zu mute. Doch ich wahrte wie immer mein Gesicht und ging ohne zu zögern ins Gebäude. In der Eingangshalle erkundigte ich mich nach dem besagten Anwalt und wurde schließlich in ein Nebenzimmer geführt.   
Mir war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sich vielleicht herumsprechen könnte, dass ich mich nun hier her bemüht hatte. Die Gerüchteküche war seit meiner Heimkehr so wieso am brodeln. Das hatte sich grade noch gefehlt. Doch ich musste damit rechnen.   
Nun wartend, betrachtete ich das Zimmer, welches vollgestopft war mit juristischen Büchern. Der Schreibtisch war äußerst prächtig gehalten, was mir der Grund zur Annahme bestätigte, dass dieser Anwalt entweder sein Handwerk sehr gut verstand und lohnend dafür bezahlt wurde; oder dass er viele Kunden wie mich hatte und davon gut leben konnte. Ich tendierte eher auf die zweite Variante. Denn nur weil er ein Anwalt war, hieß das nicht, dass er gerecht handelte. Das Gericht war Gesetz und dies war nicht immer fair und gerecht.   
Ich zuckte zusammen als die Tür aufflog und der besagte Mann, in Perücke nun vor mir stand.  
„Mister Lehnsherr?“, fragte er mich. Ich nickte und ging selbstsicher auf ihn zu.   
„Guten Tag, Mister Patricks. Haben sie vielen Dank für ihre Zeit.“   
„Nicht doch, nicht doch. Der Dank liegt bei mir. Bitte setzen sie sich.“ Und so begann unser Gespräch, erst mit freundlichen Floskeln, eh ich dann auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen kam. Natürlich sehr vorsichtig angegangen, da ich keinen falschen Eindruck vermitteln wollte. Daher hatte ich ihm erst einige andere Fragen gestellt, über die ich zwar schon Bescheid wusste, aber ihm so vermitteln wollte, dass ich mich im allgemeinen für die Gesetze interessierte und mich mein Vater nicht mehr ganz aufklären konnte. In meiner Schule hatten wir nur das Nötigste gelernt. Und eben spezifische Fragen blieben unbeantwortet. Daher nutzte ich die Sache also aus. Schließlich kam ich auf das mir wichtige Thema zu sprechen:   
„Wie sieht es mit gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe aus? Ich habe nicht viel von diesen Richtungen vernommen.“ Der Anwalt vor mir verzog kurz das Gesicht, machte aber keine Anstalten mir die Frage nicht zu beantworten.   
„Oh, eines der heiklen Themen.“, rief er aus und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Und sah belustigt aus. Diese Geste jedoch machte ihn mir noch sehr viel unsympathischer, als ich ihn eh schon hielt. Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und wartete geduldig.   
„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Meiner Meinung nach hat sie sich verweichlicht. Die Gesetze für dieses schändliche Benehmen, sind zu lasch. Wäre ich doch nur für die früheren Strafen.“, sagte er und hinterließ bei mir ein noch schlimmeres mulmiges Gefühl.   
„Früher hat man diese Hunde gejagt und auf den Scheiterhaufen gebracht. Dann als das Gericht wichtiger wurde, wurde die Todesstrafe eingeführt.“ Ich musste mich zwingen nicht zu schlucken. Denn auf ein Mal wurde mir speiübel.   
„Heute jedoch bezieht man sich auf ein Werk von Richart von Kraff-Ebing, meiner Meinung nach ebenso verwirrt und unzurechnungsfähig wie diejenigen die er durch diese Forschungen beschützt. Auch wenn dieser behauptet, dass diese verwirrten Geschöpfe nichts dafür können.“   
„Bitte?“, fragte ich nach, da er nicht zum Punkt kommen wollte.   
„Oh sie müssen wissen, durch seine Forschungen ist er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es ein Erbgut wäre, wofür der Betroffene nichts könne und so eher unzurechnungsfähig handle. Seinen Forschungen angelehnt wurde die Strafe nun so umgewandelt, dass man diese „Liebe“, wie sie es nennen, (dies sprach er in großem Hohn aus, was seine Abneigung nur noch verstärkte) als Nervenkrankheit bezeichnet. Und die Verbrecher in die nächste Nervenheilanstalt gebracht werden.“  
Mir wurde mit jedem Wort schlechter. Und doch hielt ich mich tapfer. Führte das Gespräch zum Ende und war heil froh, als ich an die frische Luft kam.   
Mir war so speiübel. Wie sollte ich mich jetzt noch auf meine Geschäfte konzentrieren können? Laut diesem Gesetz würden wir nicht nur als Gestörte dargestellt werden, sondern auch mein Vater damit in Verbindung gebracht, da er ja erblich bedingt sein sollte. Ich konnte mich grade noch schwankend in eine Seitengasse schleppen, bevor ich mein Frühstück wieder erbrach.  
Der Rest des Tages war buchstäblich im Eimer. Ich konnte mich kaum konzentrieren, aber musste mich dieser Sache annehmen. Die Geschäfte waren abgewickelt, wenn auch etwas schleppend, aber nun saß ich endlich in der Kutsche nach Hause.   
Es wurde schon dunkel. Zeigte mir das doch wie viel Zeit ich schon hier verbracht hatte und mich nun mehr auf mein zu Hause freute. Mit meinen Nerven am Ende und erschöpft kam ich dann, nach einer weiteren Stunde Fahrt, endlich auf dem Hof meines Anwesens an.

### Schlummertrunk - Charles Francis Xavier

Erst einige Stunden später vernahm ich die Pferdehufe auf dem Hof. Es war dunkel und als ich zum Fenster lief war ich erleichtert, als ich sah wie Erik aus der Kutsche ausstieg. Von hier oben konnte ich leider seine Stimmung nicht erkennen, daher sah ich ihm nur nach wie er das Haus betrat. Zufrieden, dass er wieder heil zu Hause angekommen war, lief ich kurz bis zur Treppe und hörte seine Schritte im Flur.   
Was er wohl den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte? Ich musste den Drang unterdrücken, einfach nach unten zu rennen und ihn zu begrüßen. Wie gerne hätte ich es gemacht, jedoch wusste ich nicht wie ich ihm gegenüber treten sollte.   
Durfte ich ihn umarmen oder ihn küssen wenn kein anderer da war?  
Ich setzte mich betrübt auf die oberste Stufe und schaute nach unten in die Dunkelheit. Nur leichtes Lichtes war zu erkennen, welches vom Flur ausgingen. Ich zog meine Beine an und schlang meine Arme drumherum. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Ich wollte ihn schließlich auch sehen und mit ihm sprechen. Wieso konnte das nicht so einfach wie in diesem Buch sein...? Es gab meist ein gutes Ende. Wieso konnte es bei uns nicht so sein? Wieso musste alles nur so kompliziert sein?   
Leicht schnaubend stand ich wieder auf und lief zurück zum Sessel, um mich daraufhin darin wieder nieder zu lassen. Ich spürte wie heftig die Angst auf mich einprasselte. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht wo ich ihm gerade so nahe gekommen war. Ich wollte mehr von ihm.   
War ich vielleicht zu fordernd? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, hatte ich doch auch sein Verlangen in ihm gesehen. Hatte gesehen das er mich wollte und doch ließ er immer wieder von mir ab. Ich wollte seine Hände auf meinem Körper spüren. Sie waren schließlich so anders als die der Männer die sich mir einfach bemächtigt hatten. Ich vertraute Erik und wusste das er mir nie etwas antun würde. Natürlich war es nicht leicht für mich, doch an seiner Seite konnte ich mich entspannen. Mich einfach nur fallen lassen.  
Ich legte meine Hände in mein Gesicht und spürte erst jetzt meine Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen bahnten. Liebte ich ihn so sehr, dass ich wegen jedem Mist begann zu heulen, wie ein kleines Mädchen... ? Ja das tat ich...   
Mein Herz begann zu rasen, wenn ich nur an ihm dachte. Ich war irgendwie glücklich und doch schmerzte dieses Glück. Warum? War es uns nicht vergönnt glücklich zu sein? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich von einem Unglück ins nächste stolperte und doch wollte ich das nicht.   
Ich liebte einen Mann, der mein eigener Herr war. Ich ließ einen Mann sterben, der in der Kriegszeit zu meinem besten Freund geworden war. Ich hatte einen Mann verletzt, der mein schlimmster Alptraum gewesen war, hoffte ich gar das er im Krieg gefallen war. Wieso konnte nichts in meinem Leben einmal gut laufen?   
Seufzend lehnte ich meinen Kopf an die Rückenlehne und schwang mich abermals seitlich auf den Sessel. Ich sollte versuchen zu schlafen, vielleicht würde morgen alles wieder ganz anders aussehen.  
Das Glück war heute wirklich nicht auf meiner Seite auch wenn ich total fertig von der Arbeit und mit meinen Nerven am Ende war, konnte ich einfach nicht einschlafen. Es ärgerte mich, denn er war Schuld! Meine Gedanken kamen nicht zu Ruh.   
Ich setzte mich schließlich wieder auf und strich mir übers Gesicht. Ich zündete die Kerze wieder an und stand auf. Ich sollte mir dringend einen Tee machen der mich beruhigte. Hatte der Koch nicht noch eine Flasche Korn in der Küche stehen? Das sollte doch besser sein als so ein Tee. Grinsend fand ich es auch definitiv besser als Tee.  
Leise schlich ich die Treppen hinunter und schritt auf den Flur hinaus. Um diese Zeit war es klar, das sich niemand auf dem Flur aufhielt und so machte ich mich auf dem Weg in die Küche. Wie immer rutschte ich die Treppe hinunter und landete leise auf dem Boden. Das hätte auch anders enden können, dachte ich mir grinsend und verschwand in der Küche.   
Ich begann jeden einzelnen Schrank zu durchstöbern und fand schließlich das was ich gesucht hatte. Seufzend setzte ich mich an den Tisch und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und stellte die Flasche wieder ab, behielt diese aber in meiner Hand. Ich spürte das brennen in meiner Kehle und es tat verdammt nochmal gut. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und zog die Luft scharf ein, nur um gleich nochmal einen Schluck zu nehmen. Ich wollte vergessen. Wollte die Zeit im Krieg, die bei Hennrics und die Zärtlichkeit die mir Erik entgegen gebracht hatte einfach nur vergessen! Es wäre besser wenn es einfach wieder so wäre, wie als es mich hier her verschlagen hatte. Ich würde immer noch über meine Gefühle für ihn nachdenken und nichts würde passiert sein. Aber es ist nun mal etwas passiert und das verfluchte ich langsam. Denn jetzt wusste ich, dass er so ähnlich empfand wie ich. Was diese ganze Situation aussichtslos machte.   
Ich legte meine Arme und Kopf auf den Tisch und starrte einfach nur die Flasche an.   
Immer wieder genehmigte ich mir einen Schluck.

### Ablenkung aus der Flasche - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Erschöpft und leicht angetrunken, wankte ich ins Haus. Ich war bei meinen Geschäftspartnern zum Essen eingeladen gewesen und hatte Angesichts der Informationen, die ich erst kürzlich erlangt hatte, etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Nur um die sorgenvollen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, die sich immer wieder, seit diesem Gespräch in meinem Kopf breit machten.   
Im Eingangsbereich empfing mich wie immer Miss Fairfax. Es war noch nicht spät, aber dennoch war es bereits über die Abendessenszeit hinaus geschritten.   
„Willkommen zurück Sir.“, begrüßte sie mich und nahm mir den Mantel ab. Ich tätschelte ihr liebevoll auf die Wange.   
„Schön wieder hier zu sein.“, nuschelte ich. Auch wenn ich angetrunken war, wusste ich noch so in etwa, was ich tat.   
„Wünschen sie noch etwas?“, fragte sie mich etwas besorgt. Wünschen? Ja, ich wünschte mir so einige Dinge.   
„Nicht nötig…..äm…ich meine nein danke. Legen sie sich ruhig hin.“, meinte ich erst etwas verwirrt, bis ich mich korrigierte.   
„Gute Nacht, meine Liebe.“ Und mit diesen Worten schleppte ich mich nach oben.   
Eigentlich sollte ich glücklich sein, denn ich hatte den Restaurator buchen können und hatte erfolgreich einige Abschlüsse im Geschäft getätigt. Wäre da nicht dieser vernichtete Moment der Wahrheit im Gericht gewesen. Ich rieb mir die Augen, als ich den Flur entlang ging, sah dabei nicht, dass ich eines der kleinen Tischchen anrempelte.   
„Ups.“, kam es dann von mir, während ich die Vase rettete, die beinahe über die Kante gerutscht wäre. Anstatt meinen Weg in mein Zimmer zu suchen, beschloss ich in die Bibliothek zu gehen und dort meinen aufgewühlten Gemütszustand zu besänftigen.  
Die Bibliothek vermochte mich immer etwas zu besänftigen. Nur der Gedanke daran, dass mein Vater die meiste Zeit hier verbracht hatte, war schon Trost genug.   
In Erinnerungen schwelgend folgte ich den Bücherregalen entlang in den Teil der Bibliothek, in den ich als Kind nicht gehen durfte. Erwachsenenliteratur.   
Vor dem Regal, sah ich nach oben und suchte eines der Bücher anhand des Titels, was mich interessieren und für einige Zeit ruhig stellen könnte. Ruhig von den Gedanken die ich für Charles hatte. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Nachmittag unter der Brücke betäubend.   
Ich zog nun an der Leiter, die an jedem der Regale angebracht war, zu mir und erklomm sie. Eh ich dann das Buch aus der geordneten Reihenfolge zog. Ich stieg nun wieder hinunter und lief zurück.   
Ich setzte mich wie immer in den Sessel, in dem mich Charles in seiner ersten Nacht hier vorgefunden hatte. Meine Füße auf einen Hocker gelegt, tief im Sessel sitzend, schlug ich das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Mein Blick war noch klar genug, dass ich dies noch zu Stande brachte. Das Buch hatte nicht allzu komplizierte Handlung, es war äußerst aufreizend in seiner Einfachheit. Erfüllte also seinen Zweck. Oder auch nicht. Denn meine Gedanken spielten die Szenen in denen sich die beiden Hauptcharakteren befanden immer wieder ab. Nur, dass die Rollen Charles und ich besetzen. Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Automatisch hatte Charles die eine Rolle übernommen. Trotz des Schocks den ich heute Nachmittag im Gericht einstecken musste. Das war…..merkwürdig….  
Ich las ziemlich vertieft im Buch, seufzte aber deprimiert, da ich mich nicht ablenken konnte. Nein es…..es schürte meine Begierde nach ihm nur noch mehr. Frustriert strich ich mir übers Gesicht und stand auf.   
Grade als ich eine weitere Öllampe anzünden wollte, hörte ich wie jemand den Flur entlang schlich. Ich hatte die Tür nämlich einen Spalt breit offen gelassen, damit ich eben genau solche Dinge mitbekam. Das Buch immer noch in meiner Hand, öffnete ich die Tür ganz und sah nur noch einen Schatten die Treppe hinunter sausen. Neugierig wer um diese Zeit noch auf war, betrat ich den Flur. Entweder war es Miss Fairfax oder Charles. Außer den beiden hatte niemand ein Zimmer im oberen Stock. Außer natürlich meine Wenigkeit. Alle anderen hatten das Quartier einen Stock tiefer.   
In der Hoffnung es wäre Charles, ging ich also die Treppe hinunter und lauschte. Das nächste Geräusch das ich vernahm, kam aus der Küche. Oh, da hatte wohl einer Hunger. Naja, wir hatten nicht zusammen gegessen heute. Gestern auch nicht. Ich hatte ihn also schon einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen.   
Mein Herz pochte schneller, beim Gedanken ihn gleich zu sehen. Ich hatte ja beinahe schon Entzug. Doch halt! Was dachte ich da! Ich musste doch auf Abstand bleiben. Aber….jetzt….in meinem momentanen Zustand, konnte ich es nicht. Ich war zu willensschwach unter Alkoholeinfluss. Das war es auch, was mich schlussendlich weiter trieb.   
In diese verfluchte Küche. Wo ich Charles am Tisch sitzend mit einer Flasche Alkohol vorfand. Ich musste bei dem Bild unwillkürlich grinsen. Keine Sekunde länger still bleibend, stieß ich die Tür auf und meinte:  
„Da hatten wir beide wohl den selben Gedanken.“, säuselte ich, nun an den Türrahmen gelehnt, noch immer das Buch in der Hand. Dem ich jedoch keine weitere Beachtung mehr schenkte. Denn wer zog die Fantasie schon dem realen Charakter vor?  
"Scheint so...", sagte er abweisend.  
Ich grinste kurz, als er mich bemerkte, aber etwas abwesend antwortete, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren. Und doch stand er dann auf und holte mir ein Glas aus dem Schrank.   
„Das wird nicht nötig sein.“, meinte ich. Aber etwas zu spät. Denn er hatte mir schon eingegossen.  
„Ich hätte auch aus der Flasche getrunken.“, sagte ich weiter, während ich mir das Glas aber nahm. Mit glasigen Augen beobachtete ich ihn weiterhin, wie er sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. Vorsichtig hob ich das Glas an meine Lippen und trank auf ex.   
„Sieht unbequem aus.“, sprach ich ihn dann auf den Stuhl hier an. Allgemein fand ich war die Küche nicht wirklich der passende Ort um sich die Kante zu geben.   
„Komm, ich hab noch guten Scotch in der Bibliothek.“ Er konnte das Angebot annehmen wenn er wollte, oder aber hier bleiben und weiter alleine trinken. Ich hatte ihn nur dazu eingeladen. Zwingen wollte ich ihn nicht, da er noch immer guten Grund hatte wütend auf mich zu sein. Ich drehte mich nun um und lief den Weg zurück, auf dem ich gekommen war.   
Wieder in der Bibliothek warf ich das Buch auf den Sessel zurück, eh ich dann aus dem Schrank an der Wand Nähe der Tür das besagte Getränk und zwei Gläser holte. Ich wollte alles bereit haben, aber wenn er nicht kam, würde ich eben alleine trinken. Doch ich war guter Dinge und hoffte, dass ihn der Alkohol herlocken würde. Damit wir uns etwas unterhalten konnten. Oder auch einfach nur trinken.  
So stellte ich die beiden Gläser auf den Couchtisch zwischen den beiden Sessel am Feuer und füllte sie bis zum Rand mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

### Nachtragen - Charles Francis Xavier

Er hatte anscheinend gelesen. Ich musste lernen leiser zu sein und darauf achten wo er sich befand. Seufzend nahm ich noch einen Schluck und schaute dann wieder zu ihm herüber. Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sein Blick leicht glasig war. Hatte er etwa schon eine Menge getrunken? Das tat er doch sonst nicht. Aber wenn er schon mal angefangen hatte zu trinken, dann sollte er auch weiter machen, denn ich musste jetzt so schnell wie möglich betrunken werden. Dann vergesse ich was passiert oder was ich zu ihm sage. Wollte ich doch jetzt nur vergessen...   
Ich sah zu wie er sein Glas ohne murren einfach nur austrank und mich dann doch tatsächlich auf einen Scotch in seiner Bibliothek einlud. Ohne ein Wort von mir abzuwarten, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ich zog meine Augenbraue zusammen und musterte die offen stehende Tür.  
Was verdammt sollte das den jetzt schon wieder? Wie ich ihn doch...!? Ich sah auf die Flasche Korn und seufzte dann frustriert. Scotch war wirklich besser... Doch wieder musste ich das machen wie er es haben wollte und nicht andersherum...  
Langsam stand ich auf und merkte doch schon etwas, dass ich schon einiges zu mir genommen hatte. Vorsichtig stellte ich die Flasche an ihren Platz zurück und trottete wieder die Treppe nach oben.   
Unentschlossen was ich jetzt machen sollte, blieb ich oben stehen und sah den Flur herunter. Die Tür der Bibliothek stand offen und ich sah das flackern des Kamins. Was bezweckte er damit mich ein zu laden? Wollte er mir jetzt sagen, dass es für ihn ein Fehler gewesen war? Ich schluckte, denn den Schmerz den ich abermals verspürte, ließen mir sofort Tränen in die Augen schießen. Ich sollte mich beruhigen, wenn es so war, dann konnte ich dagegen nichts machen. Und so nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und lief in Richtung Bibliothek, übersah jedoch einen kleinen Tisch, den ich anrempelte und die Vase auf den Boden krachen liess. Scheppernd sprang sie auseinander und ich fluchte leise. Verdammt! Schnell bückte ich mich und räumte alles zusammen und lief weiter zu Erik. Schnell trat ich ein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich hoffte nur Miss Fairfax hatte nichts gehört. Tief durchatmend drehte ich mich zu Erik um und lächelte leicht schräg.  
"Tut mir leid... mir ist gerade die Vase kaputt gegangen...", sagte ich ruhig, lief auf ihn zu und schmiss die kaputten Splitter der Vase in den Abfalleimer des Kamins. Ich säuberte kurz meine Hände und strich mir über mein Hemd eher ich mich stumm hinsetzte, meine Beine zum Schneidersitz machte und mir mein Glas nahm.  
"Danke für die Einladung.", sagte ich und lehnte mich zurück, wobei ich gleich einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. Dieser Scotch schmeckte definitiv besser als der Korn.  
„Ich habs gehört.“, meinte er dann lächelnd.   
Ich schaute zu ihm herüber und sah ihn im ersten Moment einfach nur an. Beobachtete ihn, so wie er es bei mir machte. Wie konnte er nur nachdem was er getan hatte, so ruhig dasitzen? Oder war es der Alkohol, der ihn so unvernünftig machte?   
Er wirkte ganz anders... entspannter...   
Ich beobachtete ihn weiter und nahm abermals einen Schluck aus meinem Glas, als er mir von dem Buch erzählte, was er gerade lass.   
„Ich lese hier grade eines der spannender Bücher aus dem Raum. Kann ich dir nur empfehlen.“, begann er zu sprechen. Mein Blick viel auf das Buch das er in seiner Hand hielt. Als er aber begann daraus vorzulesen wusste ich was er meinte.   
„`Er beugte sich erneut zu ihr herunter und ließ seine Lippen über ihre Wange, ihr Kinn und ihren Hals gleiten. Sie keuchte auf und er erstickte ihr leises Keuchen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, indem er seine Zunge zwischen ihre geöffneten Lippen schob. Er streichelte die Wölbung ihres bloßen Rückens, seine Finger streiften sanft ihre Wirbelsäule.‘“, las er mir also aus dem Buch vor und sah nun über den Rand der Lektüre.   
„Findest du es auch so aufwühlend?“ , fragte er mich dann. Was bezweckte er damit? Wieder begann er mich zu verwirren. Er war schließlich derjenige der mich zwei Mal hatte sitzen lassen und das eine hing mir immer noch im Magen. Der Gedanke daran ließ mich erschauern, doch ließ ich mir nichts anmerken, beugte mich vor und nahm ihn das Buch aus der Hand. Seine Hände... was er nicht alles damit anstellen konnte, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Sein Geruch, der mir mit einer leichten Note Scotch entgegen kam. Ja das wühlte mich auf...  
Als er vorgelesen hatte, wäre ich vor Peinlichkeit am liebsten geplatzt, doch wollte ich mir vor ihm nicht die Blöße geben und zeigte daher keine einzige Regung in meinem Gesicht. Zeigte die gleiche Teilnahmslosigkeit wie in der Küche.   
Ich nahm das Buch in meine Hand und lass für ihn weiter.  
"Abermals keuchte sie auf und löste sich von ihm. Ohne eine Vorwarnung hob sie ihr Knie und platzierte dieses genau zwischen seinen Beinen. Er heulte auf. Sie lächelte, war zufrieden mit ihrer Tat... hatte er sie doch immer wieder nur benutzt.", als ich fertig war mit meiner Ausführung meiner Geschichte, schaute ich Erik ehrlich an. Wusste er doch das ich nicht aus dem Buch gelesen hatte, es mir nur ausgedacht hatte. Das Buch war aufwühlend, doch würde ich ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben es ihm zu zeigen.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort reichte ich ihm sein Buch wieder, lehnte mich zurück und trank wieder einen Schluck.  
„Nun…..das hat er dann wohl verdient.“, sagte er und legte das Buch weg.   
Ich sah seine Reaktion und doch brachte es mir keine Genugtuung. Ich sah in seinen Augen den Schmerz der kurz aufflammte. Sah, dass er es bereute. Ich blieb auf meinem Platz und sah ihn einfach nur an. Denn ich verstand ihn nicht.   
Ich sah wie er aufstand und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Über was zerbrach er sich diesmal den Kopf? War es meine Reaktion oder war es gar etwas vollkommen anderes? Fragend blickte ich ihn an, bis er schließlich etwas heraus brachte was mich noch mehr verwunderte.   
„Du hast mir gefehlt.“  
Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder? Er hatte diese ganzen Bedenken, ich nicht! Verdammt ich wollte das er unter der Brücke weiter machte, er hat es NICHT! Also was bezweckte er mit seinem Verhalten?  
"Was soll das Erik? Beantworte mir nur eine Frage: Wieso hast du mich auf der Brücke geküsst?", fragte ich ihn ehrlich, wobei sich alles in mir zusammen zog. Wollte ich doch diese Frage nicht stellen und gar nicht die Antwort hören. Dieser Kuss hatte alles zwischen uns verändert. Waren nicht mehr die gleichen, wenn wir uns begegneten. Ich verstand ihn und doch wenn es im Geheimen blieb, würde keiner davon erfahren. Meinetwegen sollte er heiraten, solange wie er noch des Nachts mein Bett besuchte und nicht das der Frau, die er sein Weib nannte.

### Kapitulation - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte mich in meinen Sessel gesetzt, meinen rechten Fußknöchel auf meinem linken Knie, das Buch in der einen und den Scotch in der anderen Hand.   
Mein Blick hatte anzüglich auf ihm geruht. Wieso ließ ihn dieses verdammte Kaminfeuer auch noch wunderschöner erscheinen? Seine Hautfarbe schimmerte weich, seine Augen glänzten durch die Lichtpunkte im Raum und sein Haar schimmerte anmutig. Wie sollte ich mich da noch ablenken?   
Als er dann begonnen hatte zu lesen, war ich erst amüsiert, dass er das selbe Spielchen nun mit mir abziehen wollte. Doch dann als mich die Worte die er sprach erreichten, legte ich meine Stirn in Falten. Zumal mir nicht bekannt war, dass die Sätze wirklich in dem Buch standen. Doch ich verstand seine Nachricht. Er war nicht in der Stimmung zu spielen. Verstand ich ja, aber ich vermisste das freche Mundwerk. Obwohl er dies doch gut einsetzte, gefiel es mir diesmal nicht, was es aussprach.   
Langsam stand ich auf, schwenkte die Flüssigkeit in meinem Glas hin und her, während ich langsam auf und ab ging. Nicht genau wissend was ich nun tun sollte. Eine Entschuldigung wäre geheuchelt, wenn ich die nun preisgeben würde, nachdem er mich mit diesen Sätzen beinahe dazu aufgefordert hatte. Wenn ich es jedoch nicht tat, dann würde er mir weiter die kalte Schulter zeigen. Das mal vergessend was ich heute erfahren hatte – weshalb ich ja zum Alkohol griff – Blickte ich nun zu ihm. Sah ihn mit geschlagener Mine an. Zeigte ihm offen, dass ich mich geschlagen gab und es bereute ihn einfach stehen gelassen zu haben. Ob er sich jedoch damit zufrieden gab, war seine Entscheidung. Ich war nun mal nicht gut darin mich zu entschuldigen, da ich es kaum kannte. Zumindest nicht in Sachen Liebe.  
Ich hielt an, als ich die Worte geäußerte hatte. Blickte ihn allerdings nicht an. Wollte nicht sehen, wenn es an ihm vorbeigehen sollte. Erst als er begann zu sprechen, blickte ich auf.   
In meinem Gesicht spiegelte sich nun nach und nach Verzweiflung. Was sollte ich tun? Wenn ich mich nicht langsam entschied, würde ich ihn verlieren. Entweder setzte ich nun alles daran ihn zu bekommen und die Gesellschaft zu vergessen, oder ich wand mich meinem weiteren tristen Leben zu und ließ ihn von Dannen ziehen.   
Seine Frage die er an mich gerichtet hatte riss mich herum. Ließ mich darüber nachdenken, wenn auch mit einer sturmen Birne. Es war genau die Frage die ich mir auch hätte stellen müssen.   
Lange sah ich ihn an. Versuchte nun einfach auf mein Gefühl zu hören und nicht auf die Vor- und Nachteile. Ich schritt langsam an ihn heran, kniete vor ihm nieder, damit wir auf selber Augenhöhe waren.   
„Weil….“, begann ich, zögerte etwas. „….weil ich dich…liebe. Ich dachte ich würde dich nie mehr wiedersehen.“ Ich konnte es nicht mehr leugnen.   
Ich liebte ihn.  
Auch wenn ich es nicht durfte, ich tat es. Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Was war schon dabei? Solange dies unser Geheimnis blieb, hatten wir doch nichts zu befürchten. Ich konnte nicht mehr länger damit leben, mich selbst zu belügen. Konnte ihn nicht mehr länger verletzen, ihn von mir schieben. Aber ich hatte nun mal Angst.  
„Wieso hab ich dir den Brief geschickt als wir im Krieg waren? Ich wollte wissen ob du noch lebst. Wollte wissen…..ob ich um dich trauern musste oder an das Glück hoffen konnte, dich bald wieder zu sehen.“ Meine Hände griffen nun nach den seinen, während ich ihn beinahe flehend ansah.   
„Ich liebe dich Charles….Ich liebe dich.“ Dabei drückte ich seine Hände etwas.   
„Aber ich habe Angst.“ Meine Stirn legte ich nun an seine Knie. Hoffte er verstand. Hoffte er würde mir verzeihen. Würde verstehen woran ich noch immer zweifelte.  
"Ich habe auch Angst ... meine Angst beruht jedoch darauf dich zu verlieren. Mir ist es egal was andere von mir denken... Ich bin nämlich schon ganz unten. Ich verstehe dich Erik. Ist es doch dein Vermächtnis das du schützen musst, nicht das meine.", begann Charles nun zu sprechen.   
Ich presste meine Augen fest zusammen. Versuchte meine Verzweiflung nicht ganz offen zu zeigen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wollte ich doch nur ihn. Nur ihn. Ich brauchte niemand sonst. Aber ich brauchte Charles.   
Wenn ich in Frieden mit ihm leben könnte, wenn ich all meinen Status aufgab, das Haus, das Geld, alles…..dann würde ich es tun. Doch in der Realität hing das ebenso mit der Strafe in einer Nervenheilanstalt zusammen. Und das wollte ich ihm nicht antun.   
Seinen Worten lauschend, biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, bis er mich bat ihn anzusehen.  
"Schau mich an Erik..."  
Ich hob meinen Kopf. Scheute nicht. Schämte mich nicht meiner Tränen. So sah ich es doch auch in seinen Augen glitzern.   
Genüsslich und schmerzvoll zugleich, legten sich seine Lippen auf meine.   
Sanft. Tröstend.   
Ich erwiderte den Kuss voller Gefühl. Legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken, während ich mich etwas mehr aufrichtete um ihm entgegen zu kommen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da intensivierte ich den Kuss. Genoss es sichtlich. Wir waren unter uns. Niemand würde uns sehen. Wir waren alleine in meiner Bibliothek.   
Wieso zögerte ich noch? Wie könnte ich ihn jetzt wegschieben? Solange wir einander haben und es unter uns blieb, drohte uns keine Gefahr. Das bedurfte jedoch einige Regeln, doch irgendwie…..würden wir das schaffen. Ich war schon zu weit gegangen, als dass ich nun zurückgehen könnte. Hätte ich mir zweimal überlegen sollen, ihn an der Brücke zu küssen.   
Aber ich war diesem Mann verfallen. Wieso sollte ich dieses Glück opfern? Und sollte ich irgendwann doch verurteilt werden, meinetwegen auch für die Todesstrafe, so würde ich nichts bereuen. Denn waren wir doch alle nur Menschen. Es war das selbe wie die Rangordnung mit den Dienstboten. Wir waren alle gleich. Verspürten alle irgendwann mal Liebe. War es denn so wichtig gegen wen diese gerichtet war? Ob nun Mann oder Frau?   
Dies immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen lassend, packte ich Charles am Kragen und zwang ihn aufzustehen. Den Kuss löste ich jedoch nicht. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde.   
Als er stand, gab es nun für mich kein Zurück mehr. Ich wollte ihn nicht wieder von mir schieben. Wollte ihm beweisen, dass ich es ernst meinte. Dass ich mich darum bemühen würde. Ihn beschützen.   
Ich streckte meine Hand aus und ließ das Schloss der Bibliothek sicherheitshalber zuschnappen. So vermied ich ungebetene Gäste. Meine Zunge wanderte über seine Lippen, forderten Einlass. Bis ich dann seine Mundhöhle erforschen konnte. Langsam zerrte ich ihn weiter. Bestimmt aber nicht zu grob. Ich zog ihn in das schützende Labyrinth der Bücher. Wo wir im Schatten der Regale ganz ungestört sein konnten. Ungeduldiger werdend, drückte ich ihn nun weiter in den Tiefen der Bibliothek, gegen eines der riesigen massiven Regale.   
Wild und fordernd wurde nun mein Kuss. Zeigte ihm ganz offen meine Gefühle. Meine Leidenschaft für ihn. Vorsichtig ließ ich von seinen süßen Lippen ab um ihn zu Atem kommen zu lassen.   
Wie auch gestern unter der Brücke, begann ich nun seinen Hals genauer zu untersuchen. Küsste jedes Fleckchen seiner blassen Haut. Meine Finger wanderten zu seinem schneeweißen Hemd. Wo ich ungeduldig begann an seinen Knöpfen zu nesteln. Waren diese doch so klein für meine langen Finger, wenn ich in Eile war. Begierig darauf seine weiße Haut zu betrachten. Gegen seinen Hals keuchend, flüsterte ich seinen Namen. Wollte ihm zeigen, dass alles gut war. Ich nicht die Absicht hegte ihn jetzt gehen zu lassen.  
Musste ich wirklich so viel trinken um endlich eingesehen zu haben, dass ich mir selbst treu bleiben sollte? Trotz der ganzen Schwierigkeiten die wir mit Sicherheit noch haben werden, konnte ich es einfach nicht lassen. Ich wollte ihn glücklich machen. Und ganz für mich haben.

### Geschürte Leidenschaft - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich war zusammen gezuckt als ich seine Worte hörte. Sie waren wie seine Klavierstücke, sie ließen mein Herz höher schlagen. Ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht einmal was ich machen sollte. Nicht was ich ihm erwidern sollte. Ich hatte ihn einfach nur angeschaut, als er auf mich zu getreten kam, sich vor mir hin kniete und meine Hände festhielt.  
Ich genoss den Kuss sichtlich. Hatte ich diese Lippen doch so sehr vermisst. Ich seufzte zufrieden in diesen hinein und doch wusste ich nicht was ich zu tun hatte. Was wenn er mich abermals von sich schob? Sollte ich mich ihm ein letztes Mal öffnen? Mich ihm hingeben? Ich wusste das keiner in der Nähe war, behielt ich doch die Gegend ohne Probleme im geistlichen Auge.   
Ich wusste, dass wir diese Liebe geheim halten mussten. Es durfte niemand davon erfahren. Eriks Ruf hing am seidenen Faden, wenn jemand etwas von uns heraus bekommen würde. Daher war ich auch froh, dass niemand sonst meine Gabe besaß, um in unsere Köpfe zu schauen...   
Genüsslich ließ ich mich leicht nach hinten drücken, als er mir entgegen kam. Sein Kuss wurde fordernder und landschaftlicher. War es doch der gleiche Kuss wie unten am Bach, nur das dieser hier nach Scotch und einen Hauch von Zigarette schmeckte. War dieser Geschmack doch so einzigartig, es war Eriks Geschmack. Diese herbe Note, die ich an ihm mochte.   
Verwundert gab ich ein erschreckendes Geräusch von mir, als er mich nach oben zog und wir nun beide standen. Eher ich jedoch was sagen konnte, versiegelte er wieder unsere Lippen und küsste mich weiter. Er machte mich so schwach. Meine Beine waren abermals weich und ich hätte schwören können, wenn ich mich nicht an ihm festhielt, würde ich einfach nur zu Boden sinken. Die Geräusche die ich leise von mir gab, ließen mich immer wieder erröten, war es mir doch peinlich. Er sollte solche Töne nicht von mir hören.  
Ich ließ mich von ihm treiben, wollte ich das doch unbedingt. Wollte das er mich berührte, mich küsste und sogar mich einforderte. Immer wieder drückte er mich gegen Bücherregale, wurde fordernder, bissiger. Ich hatte das Gefühl er wollte alles von mir und das alles auf einmal, doch diesen Gefallen wollte ich ihm nicht tun. Sollte er doch auch einmal spüren wie das ist, einfach stehen gelassen zu werden.   
Es fiel mir schwer, doch drückte ich ihn sachte von mir und ließ mein Hemd, was er bereits aufgeknöpft hatte zu Boden gleiten. Immer noch errötet musste ich leicht grinsen.  
"Mein Körper musst du dir schon verdienen Erik. schließlich hast du mich zwei Mal abgewiesen... also versuche mich zu finden. Jedes Mal wenn du mich hast, darfst du ein weiteres Kleidungsstück von mir behalten...", grinste ich frech und verschwand in der Dunkelheit eines Ganges.   
„Du darfst aber nicht schummeln und meine Gedanken lesen oder die Zeit anhalten!“, sagte Erik noch so laut das ich es hören konnte. Ich konnte es mir aber nicht nehmen lassen, ihm Bilder von mir zu senden. Es war mir peinlich ja und doch liebte ich es ihn um den Verstand zu bringen, den starken Mann zu schwächen. Ich sandte ihn Bilder wie ich mich selbst berührte, aber auch was ich mit ihm alles anstellen konnte. Selbst mich brachten diese Fantasien in Wallung und ich musste versuchen mich zu konzentrieren. Wollte ich ihm doch eine gewisse Chance geben, mich zu bekommen.   
Ich lachte immer wieder, wenn ich knapp an ihm vorbei lief und ihn "versehentlich" berührte. Ich fand Gefallen daran immer wieder ins Dunkle zu verschwinden, wobei es für mich um einiges schwerer war die Orientierung nicht zu verlieren. Die Bibliothek war verdammt groß.   
Ich lief bis mein Weg mich schließlich dahin führte wo er mich das erste Mal versetzt hatte. Etwas außer Atem blieb ich stehen und drehte mich um.   
Ich konnte Erik noch nicht ausmachen, wodurch mein Blick auf das Schachbrett fiel. Es war noch genauso wie wir es verlassen hatten. Interessiert musterte ich die Schachfiguren und lächelte. Wir sollten dieses Spiel unbedingt mal nachholen, dachte ich mir und drehte mich in Richtung Fensterbank.   
Immer wieder lauschte ich und versuchte Erik auszumachen, doch ich hörte ihn nicht. Wie versprochen verwendete ich dann auch nicht meine Kräfte. Er kannte seine Bibliothek, nur ich musste mich erst einmal hier zu recht finden. Ich hätte mir ein anderes Spiel ausdenken sollen, was zu meinem Vorteil gewesen wäre.   
Innerlich leicht fluchend zuckte ich mit einem Mal zusammen, als ich hinter mir etwas klappern hörte. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah das die Schachfiguren umgefallen waren. Wenn ich jetzt nichts von Erik Kräften gewusst hätte, würde ich jetzt zumindest panische Angst bekommen, doch so war es nun mal nicht. Erik musste hier ganz in der Nähe sein, denn ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen.   
Es machte mich nervös.   
Nicht auf eine schmerzliche oder unangenehme Art, sondern wenn ich ehrlich war gefiel es mir sogar. Sofort trat wieder röte in mein Gesicht. Wie konnte ich nur die ganze Zeit diese Gedanken haben? Es war doch sonst nicht meine Art. Hatte ich nur wegen ihm diese Gedanken? Dieses Verlangen nach mehr? Ja... Ich hatte so etwas noch nie bei einem anderen gespürt, zumindest nicht bei einem Mann. Es war unglaublich, dass er sich für mich interessierte, hatte er doch eigentlich so viel mehr Auswahl. Mich störte es nicht, dass ich von ihm berührt wurde. Ich genoss es mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Ich musste meine Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und Erik gab mir allen Grund dazu. Ich vergaß alles um uns herum und sah nur noch ihn.   
Langsam trat ich wieder zum Schachbrett und nahm den schwarzen König in meine Hand, als ich abermals zusammen zuckte. Erik hatte mich von hinten mit seinen starken Armen umschlungen und drückte mich wieder an sich. Meine Augen schlossen sich kurz und ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf meine Lippen, als ich seine Stimme lauschte, die mir sofort wieder Gänsehaut bereitete.  
„Hab dich.“, hauchte er mir ins Ohr.  
"Du hast geschummelt...Du hast deine Kräfte benutzt.", sagte ich leise und drehte meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um mir den Mogler, meinen Mogler, genauer anzuschauen.

### Intimität - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hätte über mich selbst lachen können, dass ich mich doch tatsächlich darauf einließ. Ich wartete geduldig eine Weile, eh ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich gut genug verborgen hatte und ich mich auf die Suche machen konnte. Ich war immer wieder zusammengezuckt, als ich ein Bild von ihm vernahm. Und noch eins. Und noch eins. Überwältigt von den Projektionen die er mir zugesandt hatte, stöhnte ich auf. Doch ich zwang mich, dadurch nicht ablenken zu lassen. Das alles konnte ich noch mit ihm tun wenn ich ihn erwischt hatte.  
Kaum hatte ich ihn gefunden und umarmt, erkannte ich auch was er am Schachbrett gewollt hatte. Zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass er die schwarze Königsfigur in seinen Fingern hielt. Wenn man so wollte, meine Figur. Ich war stets die schwarze Seite. Wie auch in der Gesellschaft…das schwarze Schaf. Anscheinend passte es einfach zu mir.   
Ich lauschte Charles Worten die mich breit grinsen ließen, während ich begann zärtlich seinen Nacken zu küssen.   
„Du hast nicht gesagt, dass ich meine nicht einsetzen darf.“, schnurrte ich.   
„Also…..welches Kleidungsstück fällt als nächstes?“, wollte ich sogleich wissen. Meine Finger wanderten langsam über seinen flachen, durch seine Arbeit doch ziemlich muskulösen Bauch, eh sie dann am Bund seiner Hose entlang strichen.   
„So viel trägst du ja eigentlich nicht mehr.“ Fordernd zupfte ich an seiner Hose, eh ich ihn dann zu mir herumdrehte. Ich schob ihn vorsichtig an die Tischkante, während ich ihm ein Bein zwischen die seinen schob. Ich stützte mich links und rechts von ihm auf dem Tisch ab, damit ich sogleich seine warmen, süßen, roten Lippen in Beschlag nehmen konnte.   
Machte er das mit Absicht? Er ließ mich all meine guten Manieren vergessen…..machte mich süchtig nach ihm. Nach diesen Lippen. Nach dieser Haut. Ich wollte nur noch ihn, in Gänze. Doch, wusste ich nicht, wie weit er bereit war zu gehen. Aber so wie ich das mitbekommen hatte, wollte er bereits unter der Brücke sehr viel weiter voranschreiten.   
Auf ihn achtend, fand ich jedoch die Bibliothek für den ersten intimen Kontakt nicht sehr passend. Aber...ich konnte nicht von ihm lassen. Musste ihn einfach küssen. Ihn berühren. Würde ich jemals damit aufhören können, nur um in einen anderen Raum zu gelangen?   
„Charles.“, schnurrte ich heiser gegen seine Lippen.  
Seinen süßen Tönen lauschend, begann ich ihn immer mehr zu reizen. Drückte mein Bein festen zwischen die seinen, küsste seine zarte Haut, streichelte dem Bund seiner Hose entlang. Mit mir ringend ob ich nicht doch einfach schwach werden sollte und mir keine Gedanken machen sollte, wo wir waren.   
Spätestens als er dann doch ziemlich unbeholfen begann mich ebenso frei zu machen, verwarf ich den Gedanken wieder und entschied mich definitiv dafür hier zu bleiben. Ich schmunzelte in den Kuss, als erst die Weste meinen Armen hinunterrutschte, sie aber noch in den Ellenbogen hängen blieben, er aber schon am Hemd zu nesteln begann. Doch ich wollte es ihm so einfach wie möglich machen und ließ ihm die Zeit die er brauchte. Schien er doch einiges nervöser geworden, als eben. Auch errötete er hin und wieder, was ich eher an der Hitze seiner Wangen erkannte, als in dem schummrigen Licht, dass kaum noch zu uns vordringen vermochte.   
Als er schließlich alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, löste ich meine Finger nur ungern von seinem Körper, tat es dann aber um die lästigen Stoffe loszuwerden. Eh ich mich dann wieder auf dem Tisch abstützte. Gierig suchten meine Lippen wieder die seinen. Ich beugte mich tiefer zu ihm hinunter, aber nur um das Schachbrett vom Tisch zu fegen, dass nun eindeutig im Weg war. Bevor meine Finger wieder zum Bund seiner Hose wanderten. Diesmal jedoch blieb es nicht nur beim entlang streicheln. Zielstrebig begann ich an dessen Knopf zu nesteln, bis ich ihn offen hatte. Nun begrüßte ich schließlich Charles Angewohnheit, keine Schuhe im Haus zu tragen. Im Sommer war es so wieso sehr viel angenehmer. Jedenfalls hatte ich so sehr viel weniger, was er mir ausziehen musste. Und umgekehrt.   
Ihn immer noch küssend, trat ich etwas zurück, damit ich ihm die Hose etwas runter schieben konnte. Kurz löste ich mich von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können. Die Bestätigung in seinem Blick suchend, die ich brauchte um den letzten Schritt zu tun.   
"Schau... mich nicht so an... sondern mache einfach weiter...", brachte er dann heraus.  
Ihn genau musternd, musste ich mich zusammen reißen um nicht zu schmunzeln oder gar zu lächeln. Das wäre nicht fair. Aber Charles war einfach unglaublich süß. Er war ganz rot, von den Ohren bis hin zur Nase. Selbst im Dunkeln konnte ich das noch erkennen. Spätestens aber wusste ich es dann, als er sich die Hände vors Gesicht hielt und mich bat ihn nicht so anzusehen. Nun musste ich doch etwas lachen.   
„Wieso…?“, schnurrte ich und zog ihm die Hose mit einem Ruck aus. Eh ich dann nach seinen Händen griff um sie ihm vom Gesicht weg zu ziehen.   
„Du bist doch so schön.“ , schnurrte ich weiter, eh ich unsere Lippen wieder mit einem Kuss versiegelte. Meine Hand wanderte derweil über seinen Bauch. Ich schob ihn weiter auf den Tisch, damit er es etwas gemütlicher hatte. Ich blieb jedoch stehen. Stellte mich nun ganz zwischen seine Beine.   
Mit meiner Zunge begann ich über seine roten Lippen zu lecken. Lauschte seinem angestrengten Keuchen. Seinem Stöhnen. Meine Finger strichen nun neckisch zu seinem Bauchnabel, den ich kurz umspielte eh ich schließlich tiefer wanderte. Bis ich dann bei seiner Unterhose angekommen war. Ohne Vorwarnung legte ich schließlich meine Hand zwischen seine Beine. Keuchte dabei selbst auf. Angesichts dessen, was er….für mich empfand, anders ausgedrückt.   
Mein Grinsen wurde nun etwas breiter, als er zu zucken begann. Hatte ihn da noch niemand so berührt wie ich es tat? Hennrics mit Sicherheit nicht…..dafür wollte ich ihm gleich noch sehr viel mehr meiner Liebe schenken. Mir lag ein frecher Spruch auf der Zunge. Doch das wollte ich ihm nicht antun, wo er doch sonst schon so nervös war.

### Hingabe - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich keuchte erregt auf, als er sich wieder mir zu wandte. Seine Worte ließen mich nur noch weiter erröten, so etwas hatte bis jetzt noch niemand zu mir gesagt. Er meinte ich sei schön... Seine Worte wärmten meinen Bauch und ein leichtes Grinsen huschte mir über die Lippen. Ich war wirklich glücklich über seine Worte. Doch ich war ziemlich nervös.   
Wir waren in seiner Bibliothek und ich hatte mich ziemlich erschrocken, als er das Schachbrett vom Tisch gefegt hatte und ich mich nun auf diesem Tisch wieder fand. Erik war doch wirklich unglaublich. Ich konnte nicht sagen ob es bei ihm am Alkohol lag, doch er brachte in dem Moment mein Blut in Wallungen. Ich konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Eher ich meine Gedankengänge weiter verfolgen konnte, war meine Hose auch schon auf dem Boden und ich saß auf dem Tisch. Ich konnte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken was gerade mit mir passierte, als Erik meine Hände von meinem Gesicht genommen hatte und mich wieder in Beschlag nahm. Ich stöhnte ich den Kuss hinein, waren seine Finger doch so geschickt, um mir immer wieder diese Geräusche zu entlocken. Automatisch schlang ich meine Beine um seine Taille, ließ mich fast vergessen was ich hier gerade tat. Mir war heiß und doch ließ ich nicht von diesem Mann ab, der mich alles vergessen ließ.   
Seine Finger liebkosten erst meinen Bauch, bis er weiter tiefer wanderte und ich unvermeidlich wieder aufstöhnen musste. Hatte ich mich selbst bisher doch dort nur berührt, zumindest auf diese bestimmt Weise. Ich drückte mich ihm entgegen, schlang meine Arme um ihn herum und stöhnte lauthals in den Kuss. Die Hitze hatte bereits ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und mein Körper zitterte heftig unter den Wogen.  
Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen um darauf hin, ihm leicht in die Schulter zu beißen, um nicht lauter zu werden.   
Das schoss definitiv auch noch den Vogel ab. Was würde er den jetzt von mir denken? Nur durch diese eine Berührung hatte er mich zum kommen gebracht und das war wirklich peinlich. Ich war diese Zärtlichkeit nicht gewohnt, dazu kam noch, dass er mich die Tage immer wieder aufgeheizt hatte und mich dann wieder fallen gelassen hatte.   
„Ups…“,kam es leicht amüsiert von Erik.  
"Es... tut mir leid...", sagte ich leise und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, immer noch vor Erregung bebend.   
„shhhh~ ist schon in Ordnung. Dafür musst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen.“, flüsterte er beruhigend und strich mir über meinen Kopf.   
„Das nächste Mal klappt es besser. Wir können ja noch an deiner Ausdauer arbeiten. Hm?“, flüsterte er mir aufmunternd zu.   
So gut es ging hatte ich mein Gesicht vor ihm versteckt, um meine Röte verborgen zu halten. Auch wenn er beruhigende Wort sagte und diese auch ehrlich meinte, war es doch peinlich und daran konnte Erik auch nichts ändern. Diese Berührungen hatte ich so noch nie kennen gelernt, waren diese doch sonst immer anders gewesen, wenn mich Hennrics verkauft hatte.  
Ich drückte mich weiter an ihn und begann ihn am Hals zu küssen. Wollte ich doch nicht auf seine Frage eingehen, zwecks meiner Ausdauer. Das Einzige was er zu hören bekam, war ein Halt den Mund Genuschel.   
Wieso musste er mir auch solche Fragen stellen? Wenn ich nicht gerade in dieser Lage sein würde, hätte er von mir eine passendere Antwort erhalten.  
Immer wieder hinterließ ich kleine Bissspuren und wanderte wieder zu seinem Mund um ihn fordernd zu küssen. Es war nicht fair, wenn ich nur die Sterne sehen konnte und so streichelte ich seinen Oberkörper, wanderte tiefer und öffnete ebenfalls seine Hose. Ich lauschte seinen Lauten, die mich teilweise selbst wieder zum Stöhnen brachten. Er machte mich noch halb wahnsinnig.  
Langsam drückte ich ihn jedoch zu mir herunter, sodass mein Rücken jetzt vollends den Tisch berührte. Er sollte weiter machen. Sich nicht von mir abbringen lassen.   
Keuchend knabberte ich auf seiner Unterlippe und begann mein Becken zu kreisen, war es doch so gut ihn weiter zu spüren. Zu wissen das ich es war, der das in seiner Mitte hervor brachte.  
Ich genoss seine Lippen auf meinen. Erzitterte immer wieder unter seinen Berührungen, die mich immer wieder andere Dinge sehen ließen. Stöhnend wandte ich mich unter ihm und spürte wie er mich von meiner Unterhose befreite. Er begann mich schließlich mit dieser sauber zu machen. Ich kniff kurz meine Augen zusammen, da jemand das noch nie bei mir gemacht hatte.   
Ich hörte wie dann auch seine Hose fiel. Mein Körper spannte sich automatisch an, als ich seine Hand an meinem Hintern spürte. Ich ließ mich dennoch weiter von seinen Liebkosungen ablenken.  
Ich kniff abermals meine Augen zusammen, als ich merkte was er vor hatte.   
„Entspann dich.“, hauchte er mir entgegen.  
"Mhm...", gab ich von mir und beugte mich leicht zu ihm nach oben. Ich spürte ein leichtes ziehen als er mit einem Finger in mich eindrang und doch war es nicht schmerzhaft. Es war kein gewaltsames Eindringen. Es war vorsichtig und behutsam.   
Ich hörte seine Wort und konnte nur nicken, denn als er einen weiteren Finger in mich eindringen ließ keuchte ich leicht. Wie ungewohnt, dachte ich mir und schlang meine Arme um ihn herum. Es schmerzte und doch war es ein Schmerz, der mit einer gewissen Süße verbunden war. Ich wusste das ich mich erst einmal an ihn gewöhnen musste, daher bewegte ich mein Becken selbst, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er weiter mache sollte.   
Stöhnend warf ich meinen Kopf zurück und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich ließ mich fallen. Und doch war es mir unangenehm diese Laute von mir zu hören. Sie klangen nicht nach mir. Ich kniff meine Augen abermals zusammen und beugte mich ihm entgegen, mein Rücken bildete automatisch ein Hohlkreuz.  
"Erik...", keuchte ich begierig.

### Verzückung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr 

Ich winkelte also eines seiner Beine etwas mehr an und begann vorsichtig nach seinem Eingang zu tasten. Ihn immer schön küssend, damit er auch etwas abgelenkt von meinem Tun war. Wollte ich ihm doch keine Angst einjagen. Mit meiner freien Hand schob ich derweilen meine Hose von den Hüften, die nun mit einem raschelnden Geräusch auf dem Boden landete.   
Sanft an seiner Unterlippe knabbernd, schob ich vorsichtig einen Finger in sein warmes Innerstes. Auch wenn ich ihn über alles wollte, brauchte es etwas Vorbereitung. Das letzte was ich wollte war, ihn durch meine ungezügelte Weise zu verletzen. Da stellte ich meine Bedürfnisse doch lieber noch etwas länger zurück.  
Entzückt über seine Reaktion, grinste ich in den Kuss hinein. Lauschte seinen Tönen, die mich erschauern ließen. Meine Erregung weiter steigernd. Ich musste mich zügeln, nicht sofort über ihn herzufallen. Ich wollte es langsamer angehen, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Doch durch den Alkohol wurde ich etwas ungezügelter. Dieses Gesöff ließ meine Manieren abflauen und meine Geduld beträchtlich einengen.   
So führte ich nach einer Weile also einen dritten Finger in sein heißes pochendes Innern. Lauschte erneut seinen Tönen, während ich begierig jede seiner Reaktionen in mich aufsaugte. Das Verdrehen seines Körpers, das schnellere auf und ab gehen seines Bauches, beim atmen, sein roter Mund der sich immer wieder öffnete um diese verlockenden Geräusche von sich zu geben. Immer wieder wenn er meinen Namen nannte, geriet ich in Verzückung. Ich ließ ihn seine Arme um mich schlingen. Denn vorsichtig aber bestimmt winkelte ich einen Finger an und berührte seinen Schwachstelle.   
Seine Reaktion war unbeschreiblich. Wie er unter mir erzitterte. Nun mehr als ungeduldig zog ich meine Finger aus ihm zurück und setzte an. Eh ich mich dann aber langsam in ihn schob, benetzte ich meine Erregung mit etwas Speichel.   
Stückchen für Stückchen drang ich in ihn ein. Mit jedem Zentimeter mehr, kam ein kehliges Stöhnen aus meinem Mund. Er war so eng und so heiß.   
Ich schloss genüsslich die Augen als er mich begierig empfing. Dann hielt ich aber Inne, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Meine Augen fixierten die seinen. Die so wunderbar Blau und tief schienen wie Bergseen. Doch nun lag ein Glanz in ihnen, den ich noch nie zuvor erblickt hatte. Aber genau so schön war.   
Langsam aber sicher, begann ich mich dann zu bewegen. Meine Hände wanderten zu seinen Hüften, wo ich ihn festhielt, damit er mir nicht davon rutschen konnte. Sicher, ich hatte mir unser erstes Mal auch anders vorgestellt, aber wann passierten Dinge schon so wie man sie geplant hatte?  
"Was machst du nur...", keuchte er und warf seinen Kopf zurück.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn mit verklärtem Blick an. Glücklich stellte ich fest, dass ich ihm keinen Schaden zufügte, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er es dennoch spüren musste. So wie auch am nächsten Tag noch. Doch über diese Folgen würde man hinwegsehen, zählte doch nur der eine Moment.   
Der Ausdruck meiner Liebe.   
Unserer Liebe.   
Verboten, aber immer noch echt.   
Stöhnend beugte ich mich weiter zu ihm hinunter, erfreut darüber, dass er seine Beine so um mich schlang. Das Kratzen über meinen Rücken betonte ich genüsslich mit weiteren Keuchlauten. Mochte ich es doch wie er mich anpackte. Meine Lippen liebkosten seinen Hals, wogegen ich immer wieder keuchte, versuchte mich zu konzentrieren um nicht jetzt schon dem Ganzen ein jähes Ende zu bereiten. Ich war darin zumindest etwas geübter als Charles. Wenngleich ich es noch nie bei einem Mann versucht hatte.  
Meine Bewegungen angepasst, die jedoch etwas fester und schneller nun von statten gingen, genoss ich den Moment der absoluten Einigung. Wie konnte man so etwas nur verbieten? So etwas als Unzurechnungsfähig einstufen? Auch wenn ich gestehen musste, dass dies jedoch nicht ganz so weit hergeholt war. Momentan war ich zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig, was mich davon hätte abbringen können.   
Es geschah aber aus Liebe. Aus purer Liebe für diesen Menschen. Diesen Mutanten. Wie mich. Ich war doch so wieso schon sonderbar. Ob ich da nun auch noch als Unzurechnungsfähig eingestuft würde, war mir egal. Solange wir unseren Frieden hatten. Was würden sie denn sagen, wenn sie unsere Fähigkeiten erkannten? Als was würden wir dann eingestuft werden? Monster? Würden sie uns an Ketten legen und in Freakshows auftreten lassen?  
Ich packte nun Charles Hüfte fester an und ließ nun meine Beherrschung hinter mir. Heftig Stöhnend, bewegte ich mein Becken immer wieder gegen das seine, bis auch ich an einem Punkt angekommen war, den ich überschreiten konnte.   
Mein Körper spannte sich an, bebte heftig unter der Reaktion und ließ mich die höchste körperliche Befriedigung erlangen. Eh ich dann völlig erschöpft und nun mit pochendem Schädel über Charles zusammensackte. Ich stützte mich jedoch links und rechts von ihm ab, damit ich ihn nicht erdrückte.   
Erschöpft aber glücklich, legte ich meine Stirn an seine Schulter und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.   
Als Charles mein Gesicht wieder zu dem seinen zog, erwiderte ich seinen zärtlich müden Kuss, ebenso gefühlvoll. Ganz vorsichtig zog ich mich dann aus ihm zurück. Nun würde ich wohl diesen Tisch niemals mehr für irgendwas benutzen können, ohne dass mir diese Nacht in den Sinn kommen würde. Mich immer noch über ihn gebeugt haltend, keuchte ich ein zärtliches   
„Ich liebe dich.“   
Dann langsam richtete ich mich auf, nur um mir meine Hose erst mal wieder anzuziehen. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein Wespennest. Doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und wollte nicht taktlos sein, in dem ich nun einfach verschwinden würde. Ich hob nun auch Charles Hose auf, die neben mir auf dem Boden lag. Damit er nicht immer noch so entblößt vor mir lag. Doch bevor er sich diese noch einsauen konnte, fischte ich ein Taschentuch aus meiner Weste, die ich ebenfalls aufgehoben hatte, aber noch nicht trug. Etwas befangen reichte ich es ihm.   
„Hier.“ Ich wusste nicht genau wie ich nun reagieren sollte. Mein Hals fühlte sich ganz kratzig an.  
War ich so laut gewesen? Hoffentlich hatte uns niemand vernommen.   
Müde zog ich erst einmal den Stuhl daneben etwas näher heran und ließ mich auf diesem nieder. Mir nun langsam bewusst werdend was wir getan hatten, strich ich mir die Haare zurück, die beim Akt ihre Form verloren hatten und mir in die Stirn fielen. Ich blickte nun zu Charles, der sich bemühte sich wieder anzukleiden.   
Hatte er doch so rote Wangen. War ihm das jetzt genau so peinlich wie mir? Oder kam das noch durch die Anstrengung?   
„Geht…..geht es dir gut…?“, wollte ich dann etwas scheu wissen. So war ich sonst nicht. Aber dieses Thema ließ mich doch etwas befangen werden. Langsam warf ich mir dann das Hemd wieder über, bemühte mich aber nicht es zuzuknöpfen.

### Glückseligkeit - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich merkte wie ungeduldig er in seinen Bewegungen doch wurde und wenn ich ehrlich war... mir gefiel es. Es zeigte ihn doch von einer ganz anderen Seite. Von einer unbekümmerten und stürmischen Seite, die ich bis jetzt noch nicht kennenlernen durfte. Die mir aber in einigen Hinsichten sehr gefiel. Wenn er genauso wie ich wäre, wären wir wahrscheinlich nie an diesem Punkt angelangt. Außer er hätte seine Prinzipien nie über Bord geworfen, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich irgendwann die Initiative ergriffen. Heute lag es bestimmt an den Alkohol, dass er sich vergaß, doch in diesem Moment störte mich das nicht. Wieso auch? Nur später vielleicht.  
Als er mich so genommen hatte, so ohne Hemmungen war es auch das zweite Mal um mich geschehen. Ich hatte mich ihm willig entgegen gestreckt. Seine Töne waren es die mich vergessen ließen. Sie wurden immer rauer und fordernder.   
Niemals würde ich ihn wieder her geben.   
Ich hatte es genossen meine Arme um ihn zu legen und einfach nur bei ihm zu verweilen. Ich genoss es, als er sich in meine Arme fallen ließ und schloss schwer atmend meine Augen.   
Im ersten Moment schaute ich ihm traurig nach, als er sich von mir gelöst hatte, wollte ich doch diesen Moment nicht zerstören. Die Worte hallten immer noch in meinen Gedächtnis, als er mir sagte, dass er mich liebte. Ich war froh über diese Worte, hatte ich sie sogar noch von niemanden gehört.   
Ich sah zu wie er begann sich wieder anzuziehen. Mein Blick immer noch auf ihm gerichtet, richtete ich mich selbst auf und zuckte unwillkürlich kurz zusammen. Wieso musste es danach auch immer so wehtun? Doch dieses Mal weinte ich nicht, sonder war froh über diesen Schmerz, denn er bewies, dass wir auch gerade das getan haben, was wir nach Eriks Meinung bestimmt nie hätten tun sollten.  
Ich nahm ihm meine Hose ab und schaute an mir herunter, als er mir eines seiner Taschentücher reichte. Grinsend legte ich es nur auf den Tisch, zog meine Hose an und lächelte verschmitzt. Sah ich doch, dass er abermals wieder begann zu grübeln und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich schritt auf ihn zu und machte mir erst gar nicht die Mühe mein Hemd anzuziehen.   
"Ja mir geht es gut, jedoch könnten wir beide eine Runde schwimmen im Bach vertragen...", grinste ich und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine.   
Dass mir mein Hintern weh tat, wusste er wahrscheinlich, da musste ich es ihm nicht auch noch sagen, denn es störte mich nun mal nicht. Mir war nur so verdammt heiß, was mich auf die Idee brachte schwimmen zu gehen. Es war niemand wach, sodass uns auch keiner sehen würde und daher freute ich mich schon darauf. Hoffte ich jetzt nur das er auch einwilligen würde. Ich war immer noch dreckig und meine Hose konnte ich dann auch waschen.   
„Du willst jetzt schwimmen gehen?“, fragte er etwas perplex. Er schien wirklich etwas verwirrt, doch dann sah er in meine Augen und erkannte anscheinend, dass ich es völlig ernst meinte.   
„Na schön. Aber lass uns den Hinterausgang benutzen.“, meinte er dann, was mich nur kurz schmunzeln ließ.  
Ich rollte leicht die Augen, als er meinte wir sollten lieber den Hinterausgang nehmen. Ich wusste das keiner wach war, denn ich empfing keinerlei Gedanken. Einige träumten sehr stark, aber das war es auch schon.   
Ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein, als er seine Lippen abermals mit den meinen versiegelte. Er hatte seinen Arm um mich gelegt und seine Hand unter mein Kinn gelegt, sodass ich auch gar nicht entkommen konnte. Ich kam seinem bestimmten „komm her“ nur zu gerne nach. Ich sah ihm zu wie er alles so wieder herrichtete, wie als wir den Raum betreten hatten und verließen schließlich die Bibliothek, um den HINTERAUSGANG zu nutzen. Im ersten Moment konnte ich mich darüber nur amüsieren und doch wusste ich nicht, wie lange ich dieses Verhalten noch mitmachen würde.   
Jetzt wollte ich mich nur auf ihn konzentrieren und hielt lieber für ihn die Zeit an. Was ich ihm dann auch sagte, dass er mich nächstes mal lieber fragen sollte, ob ich besser meine Fähigkeiten benutzen sollte.   
Als wir dann draußen waren, rannte ich schon auf den Bach zu. Zog mir abermals die Hose aus und sprang schreiend hinein. Es hörte uns schließlich niemand. Ich war froh meine Fähigkeiten auch mal für angenehme Zwecke zu verwenden und plantschte freudig in dem Kühlen nass. Als ich beobachtete, dass auch Erik sich auszog lächelte ich fies, stieg aus dem Wasser, um ihn gleich darauf zu umarmen. Sein Oberkörper war bereits nackt gewesen, sodass er die volle Kühle abbekam.  
"Meine Rache...", lachte ich fies und löste mich gleich wieder von ihm, nur damit ich wieder im Wasser verschwinden konnte, um seinem Fluchen aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
„Na warte!“, hörte ich ihn murren.  
Schnell schwamm ich von ihm weg, denn genau wusste ich nicht wie er reagieren würde. Ich wusste aber, dass er mir nie etwas antun würde und daher machte ich das Ganze auch. Ich wollte ihn ärgern, ihn aus seinen Prinzipien reißen. Ich zuckte immer mal wieder zusammen, wenn ich mich falsch bewegte, doch da musste ich jetzt durch.   
Im Wasser musste ich einige Mal aufpassen, dass ich mein Gleichgewicht nicht verlor, denn durch die frische Luft erhöhte sich mein Alkoholpegel, der mich leicht schwanken ließ. Kurz hielt ich meinen Kopf und drehte mich um, als ich es plätschern hörte und Erik auf mich zu watete. Ich riss meine Augen verblüfft auf, als er mich umarmte und sich tatsächlich bei mir bedankte. Im ersten Moment wusste ich gar nicht warum. Er drückte mich fest an sich. Mein Gesicht wurde jedoch sanfter und ich strich ihm durch seine Haare.  
"Gerne...", sagte ich auch wenn ich nicht wirklich wusste, wofür er sich eigentlich bedankte. Schließlich war ich wütend auf ihn gewesen und hatten uns kaum gesehen, weil wir uns anscheinend beide aus dem Weg gingen. Ich weil ich wütend auf ihn war und er wegen seinen Prinzipien.   
Ich schloss meine Augen, grinste jedoch wieder, stellte mein eines Bein so zwischen seine, dass ich ihn locker zu Fall brachte und er mit einem lauten Platsch im Wasser landete.   
Ich lachte. Denn weil wir im etwas flacheren Wasser waren saß er jetzt auf dem Boden. Fies schaute ich auf ihn nieder und beugte mich zu ihm.


	19. Der Lauscher an der Wand....

### Der Morgen danach - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Bevor wir nach draußen gegangen waren, hatte ich den Rest unserer Kleidung aufgehoben, die wir verteilt hatten. Das Schachbrett ließ ich, nachdem ich den Tisch mit meinem Taschentuch etwas gesäubert hatte, mit meinen Kräften wieder auf diesen wandern. Ich hatte sicherheitshalber über den Tisch gewischt auch wenn man nichts entdecken konnte.   
Meine Sinne waren durch den Akt wie auch durch den Alkohol vernebelt, weshalb ich im ersten Moment nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass Charles Fähigkeiten von Nutzen sein könnten. Er erinnerte mich doch noch daran und verschaffte mir durch dessen Ausführung etwas mehr Sicherheit.   
Mir ging es hier draußen schlechter, aber das war mir egal. Ich genoss die Zeit mit Charles und hoffte die angehaltenen Momente würden weiter so bestehen, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung wie sich das auf seinen Zustand auswirkte. Ich wollte mich grade zu ihm hinunter beugen und küssen, als er mir dann plötzlich ein Bein stellte und ich mich im nächsten Moment im Wasser wiederfand. Mir das Wasser aus den Augen blinzelnd, blickte ich ihn fragend und etwas säuerlich an. Was sollte denn das jetzt wieder?   
„Bist du fertig mit deiner Rache?“, wollte ich dann wissen, blieb aber da sitzen wo ich war. Gab es mir doch etwas mehr Sicherheit, als wenn ich stand. Sonst wäre ich durch meine sturme Birne wohl selbst umgefallen. Ich war überrascht, dass Charles noch so einen klaren Kopf zu haben schien, dass er selbst die Zeit noch anhalten konnte. Forderte seine Fähigkeit doch ein hohes Maß an Konzentration. Wie konnte er diese in diesem Zustand noch aufrecht erhalten?   
Ich rutschte etwas an den Hang des Flusses, damit ich mich zurücklehnen konnte. Eh ich dann Wasser in meine Hände schöpfte und mir dieses ins Gesicht spritzte, in der Hoffnung etwas klarer sehen und denken zu können. Morgen früh würde ich das bereuen, das wusste ich. Aber wenigstens brauchte ich keine Angst haben, dass wir uns erkälten könnten. Es war Sommer und schwül. Da war ein nächtlicher Sprung ins kühle Nass kein Problem.   
Als ich das zweite Mal mit meinen Händen Wasser schöpfte, spritzte ich dies jedoch Charles ins Gesicht und grinste frech.   
„Was du kannst kann ich schon lange.“, flötete ich.  
"Solange wie ich Gefallen daran verspüre...", grinste er doch dann frech und blinzelte dann, als er eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht bekam.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Seine Antwort war durchaus frech und versprach noch lange solche Ereignisse. Als ich ihm dann Wasser ins Gesicht schleuderte, betrachtete ich mit Genugtuung wie er zurück schwankte und selbst ins Wasser fiel. Nun mir gegenüber sitzend, grinste ich frech.  
„Unentschieden.“, meinte ich und strich mir die mittlerweile nassen Haare nach hinten. Als er dann zu mir krabbelte, war ich mir meiner sicher, dass er sich entschuldigen wollte, aber anstatt der süßen Worte die ich mir in meinen Gedanken ausgemalt hatte, bekam ich eine ganze Ladung Schlamm ins Gesicht.   
Völlig bedröppelt saß ich nun da und wurde ausgelacht. Ich hegte jedoch keinen Grund dazu da mit einzustimmen. Starrte ihn nur mit regungsloser Mine an. War nur mir so zu Mute oder war ich der einzige der fand, dass es für heute genug war? Ich schob ihn also von mir, damit ich mir mein Gesicht waschen konnte.   
„Schluss jetzt….genug für heute.“, meinte ich nun wieder weniger amüsiert und stand auf, mein Gesicht wieder sauber.   
„Es war ein langer Tag und eine noch längere Nacht.“, argumentierte ich und kletterte den kleinen Hang hinauf um mir meine Kleider wieder anzuziehen.   
„Du solltest auch langsam schlafen gehen, Charles.“, schlug ich vor während ich in meine Hose schlüpfte. Sicher er musste mich jetzt wieder dafür hassen, dass ich abzog, doch ich fand es war genug heute Nacht passiert. Morgen musste ich meinen Geschäften wieder nachgehen und brauchte nun den Schlaf. Hoffentlich war ich morgen nicht ganz so verkatert.   
Mir mein Hemd überwerfend, lief ich nochmal zu ihm, legte meine Hand unter sein Kinn und gab ihm den letzten Kuss für heute.   
„Wir sehen uns morgen früh.“, hauchte ich, eh ich ihm über die Wange streichelte und mich dann von ihm entfernte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass weder er noch ich mich an diese Nacht erinnern würde. Das wurde zu kompliziert……doch ändern konnte ich es nun nicht mehr. Müde und schwankend machte ich mich also auf den Weg zurück ins Haus, um mein Schlafgemach aufzusuchen.

Ich war beinahe sofort eingeschlafen, sobald ich mein Bett erreicht hatte. Zu angetrunken und erschöpft war ich vom Tag gewesen. Als wäre der erschütternde Bericht im Gericht nicht genug gewesen, war es dann sicher die Nacht die mich so ermüden lassen hatte.  
Dem entsprechend wachte ich am nächsten Tag auch später auf. Als ich bereits Miss Fairfax herum wuseln hörte. Kaum hatte ich meine Augen aufgeschlagen, begannen hämmernde Kopfschmerzen. Stöhnend fasste ich mir an den Kopf und hoffte der Schmerz würde bald vergehen.   
Wider meinem Wunsch von gestern Abend, wusste ich noch genau was ich getan hatte. Ich war wie ein Tier über Charles hergefallen und ließ ihn dann anschließend stehen. Beschämt über mein Verhalten drückte ich mir meine Hände auf Gesicht und beschimpfte mich des schlimmsten.  
Nach einer Weile bemühte ich mich dann aufzustehen und suchte meinen gewohnten Tagesablauf. Nur dass ich diesen Morgen schon am Fuß der Treppe von Miss Fairfax begrüßt wurde.   
„Guten Morgen Sir.“, meinte sie so fröhlich wie immer. Nicht überrascht, dass ich später aufgestanden war als gewöhnlich. Hatte sie sich sicherlich schon gedacht, dass mein Tag gestern ermüdend gewesen war. Glücklicherweise konnte ich nichts in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, was darauf schließen hätte können, dass sie uns gehört hätte.   
„Guten Morgen.“, grüßte ich also etwas weniger gut gelaunt zurück, während ich mir meine Handschuhe zum Reiten überstreifte und mir die ältere Dame dann begann zu berichten, was heute anstand. Ich erhielt natürlich nun einige Briefe, seit meinem gestrigen Aufenthalt in London. Aber ich konnte diese auch noch auf später verschieben, da sie nicht wirklich dringlich waren.   
Erst mal nahm ich mir mein Pferd aus dem Stall, der so leer war, ohne den guten Jonas und führte den schwarzen Wallach nach draußen. Charles konnte ich auch noch nirgends ausmachen. War aber froh darüber. Denn ihm jetzt zu begegnen, wäre mir wohl mehr als nur peinlich. Jetzt wo ich genau wusste, was ich getan hatte. Wie ich ihn mir einfach genommen hatte.   
Ich schluckte hart bei dem Gedanken und beschloss sogleich den Tisch in der Bibliothek zu entsorgen, sobald ich wieder zurück war. Er war nur klein und doch hatte ich ihn mit meiner Untat so schrecklich beschmutzt. Außerdem könnte ich mich niemals mehr an diesen setzen ohne daran denken zu müssen wie ich mich aufgeführt hatte.   
Nun fest im Sattel sitzend, gab ich Tornado die Sporen und sauste bereits vom Hof, über die weiten Felder meines Anwesens. Versuchte alles was gestern Nacht geschehen war zu vergessen. Doch wie konnte ich? So etwas würde man nicht so leicht vergessen.   
Ich war grade im Wald angekommen, als mir die Worte des Anwalts gestern in den Sinn kamen. Und fast auf der Stelle wurde mir schlecht. Ich hatte mich grade schuldig gemacht. Hatte ich doch beschlossen mich zu fügen und davon abzusehen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Aber was tat ich? Ich hatte genau das Gegenteil gemacht. Hatte mich dagegen gestemmt. Nun musste ich mit der ständigen Angst leben erwischt zu werden, wenn ich mich diesem Mann nähern wollte. Ich beugte mich zur Seite und erbrach erneut. Wieso wurde mir nur dauernd so schlecht wenn ich an dieses bescheuerte Gesetz dachte?

### Die Schattenseiten des Anfangs - Charles Francis Xavier

Traurig hatte ich ihn angeschaut, als er mich von sich gedrückt hatte und ich jetzt alleine im Wasser saß. Seine Worte ließen meinen Blick senken. Langsam schloss ich meine Augen. Was hatte ich denn erwartet... ?   
Seufzend hatte ich zugesehen wie er aufgestanden war und seine Sachen holte, um gleich darauf wieder zu mir zu kommen. Er küsste mich, drehte sich um und verschwand ins Gebäude. Wieso hatte er mich nicht gefragt, ob ich ihn mit in sein Bett begleitet wollte? Nein das würde er nie fragen... Zu unsicher war es, dass uns welche erwischen konnten. Es würde eine harte Zeit für uns werden. Diese Geheimnistuerei... Wie lange könnte ich da mitmachen? Wie lange wollte ich da mitmachen?  
Seufzend legte ich mich zurück ins Wasser und schaute nach oben, während ich die Zeit weiter drehen ließ.   
Ja die Zeit...   
Schmerzlich drückte ich meine Augen zu. Hatte sich nach dieser Nacht wirklich etwas zwischen uns geändert? Würde er sich gegenüber mir noch immer so reserviert verhalten, wenn andere in unserer Nähe waren? Ja das würde so sein.   
Der Gedanke daran, ließ mich erschauern. Wütend setzte ich mich auf und schlug auf die Wasseroberfläche. Hatte er mir seine Liebe jetzt nur gestanden, weil er unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol stand? Was sollte ICH jetzt tun? Wie sollte ich mich gegenüber ihm verhalten...? Es würde sich ganz und gar nichts ändern...  
Frustriert und wütend stand ich auf und tat es Erik gleich. Ich zog meine nasse Hose an, die ich noch schnell wusch und nahm mir meine anderen Sachen unter den Arm. Ohne Umschweife nahm ich den Eingang zur Küche. Hoffte ich doch innerlich, dass Erik nochmal zu mir kommen würde, um mich in sein Bett einzuladen. Es war ein Wunsch. Er würde mich wahrscheinlich gleich wieder hinaus scheuchen...  
Augen reibend lief ich in mein Zimmer und ließ mich zum ersten Mal in mein Bett fallen. Hatte ich bisher doch nie darin geschlafen, doch ich war zu müde und zu angetrunken, um mir über mein Schlafplatz Gedanken zu machen. Meine Gedanken huschten immer wieder in die Bibliothek.   
Erst jetzt merkte ich , wie peinlich doch alles gewesen war. Wie ich mich verhalten hatte, wie ich mich ihm hingegeben hatte und doch würde sich nichts ändern. Es war bestimmt nur einmalig gewesen, auch wenn er gesagt hatte an meiner Ausdauer würden wir noch üben. Ich bezweifelte es.  
Auch wenn niemand da war vergrub ich bei diesem Gedanken mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen. Wie konnte ich ihm nur wieder in die Augen schauen? Wahrscheinlich gar nicht.   
Ich war glücklich, doch besorgt, traurig und mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, was eigentlich passiert war. Ich schniefte... spürte erst jetzt meine Tränen. Wieso weinte ich denn? Sollte ich nicht lachen...? Erfreut darüber sein, dass er mich liebte...? Doch welchen Preis mussten wir zahlen? Welchen Preis musste ich zahlen...? Wie oft würde ich durch seine Prinzipien verletzt werden?   
Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich noch wach war, doch irgendwann schlief ich schließlich ein. Die Gedanken bei dem Mann den ich liebte.  
Mit hämmernden Kopf wachte ich am nächsten Morgen mürrisch auf. Meine Augen waren etwas zugeklebt, was mir sagte dass ich mich gestern Abend wieder einmal in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Ich sollte dringend nicht mehr weinen. Es brachte nichts und den Tag danach war es einfach nur lästig. Ich konnte mir jetzt schon vorstellen, dass sie wieder rot waren. Bestimmt nicht so stark, aber doch leicht gerötet.  
Seufzend setzte ich mich auf und hörte einige der Bediensteten schon herumhantieren. Ich musste meine Arbeit erledigen, dachte ich mir und stand auf. Wollte ich doch erst mal nicht an die letzte Nacht denken.   
Es war aber nicht zu vermeiden, den der Schmerz der sich ergab, als ich aufstand ließ mich heftig zusammen zucken. Super... Meine Gedanken fielen sofort zurück, dachte ich sofort an die Bibliothek. Mir wurde warm und die Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht. Das konnte ja jetzt super werden...   
Langsam und jetzt bedacht stellte ich mich hin und zog mir soweit neue Sachen an, um mich waschen zu gehen. Im Waschraum traf ich wie immer niemanden an, ein Blick auf der Uhr sagte mir auch das ich nicht lange geschlafen hatte. Seufzend wusch ich mir mein Gesicht und schaute in den Spiegel. Nur leicht rot. Mir tat mein Kopf weh und dann auch noch mein Hintern, wie ich es doch alles verfluchte und doch wollte ich von gestern nichts vergessen. Erik mit Sicherheit schon..... Ob er mich jetzt noch sehen wollte? Auch wenn er meinte, dass er mich liebte, würde er niemals soweit gehen. Nicht in der Gesellschaft.   
Ich verstand ihn. Ich war ein Bediensteter und dann auch noch ein Mann. Traurig schaute ich mich an. Hätte er mich auch geliebt, wenn ich ein Frau gewesen wäre? Nein, daran sollte ich nicht einmal denken. Ich werde mich nicht für ihn verändern, nur damit er zufrieden mit seinem Gewissen war.  
Seufzend fuhr ich mir durchs kürzere Haar und lief wie gewohnt in die Küche. Besorgt musterte mich der Koch abermals und deutete nur auf den Korn.  
"Es tut mir Leid. Ich brauchte gestern etwas.", sagte ich entschuldigend. Er nickte vielsagend.  
"So erging es mir auch Junge...", sagte er bekümmert und reichte mir meine Stullen mit denen ich dann nach draußen flüchtete. Ja ihm erging es auch so, doch wir hatten verschiedene Gründe. Beim ihm war es der Krieg. Bei mir die verdammte Liebe. Die höchstwahrscheinlich schon beendet war, eher sie überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte.   
Bekümmert aß ich meine Stulle, besorgte mir meine Schubkarre und begann die Beete vor dem Haus zu bearbeiten. Diese hatte ich bis jetzt noch nicht gemacht.   
Mein Weg führte mich an der Brücke vorbei, zwang mich nicht an die Erinnerung unter dieser zu denken und ließ die Karre einfach laut auf den Boden fallen. Wie konnte ich es nur vergessen? Ich konnte Erik nicht vergessen. Doch wie war es anders herum?   
Kurz schaute ich auf, als ich ein Schnauben hörte und erblickte Erik auf Tornado wie er auf die Brücke zuritt. Sehnsucht ergriff mich. Sein Geruch, seine Stimme, seine Berührungen...   
Ich senkte meinen Blick und widmete mich meinen Beeten. Sollte er doch nicht bemerken, wie ich ihn angesehen hatte. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen. Zählte wieder langsam und begann dann mit meiner Arbeit. Der Schmerz im Kopf, Hintern und in meiner Brust blieb.

### Unerwünschter Gast - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich fühlte mich elend. Der Kater von gestern, das eklige Gefühl im Magen und der widerliche Geschmack im Mund. Ich musste aussehen wie ausgespuck. Aber das war mir nun gleich. Ich musste ja auch irgendwie mit allem erst zurechtkommen.   
Alles war so schnell geschehen. Immer wieder nahm ich mir vor, mich nun anständig zu benehmen, doch ich konnte es einfach nicht. Edelmann hin oder her, ich liebte Charles. Und daran würde sich nichts ändern. Doch um sowohl ihm als auch mir die lebenslange Haft zu ersparen, musste ich etwas unternehmen. Wir müssten unsere Liebe entweder aufgeben oder Vorsicht walten lassen. Ich vertraute jedem hier auf meinem Anwesen, doch etwas Argwohn beschlich mich trotzdem. Was wenn sie Briefe schrieben? Oder Gerüchte verbreiteten wenn sie auf dem Markt einkaufen gehen würden? Ich wusste doch wie die Angestellten redeten. Wie sie alle behaupten in meinem Haus würde es spuken. Genau wie dieses Gerücht würde irgendwann auch das andere die Runde machen, wenn wir nicht aufpassten oder diesen einfach ein Ende setzten. Doch wieso schmerzte mir alles wenn ich nur daran dachte ihn aufzugeben? Jetzt wo ich ihn doch endlich bei mir hatte. Gedacht hatte ihn nie mehr wiedersehen zu können.   
Wenn ich jetzt so zurückdachte an unseren ersten Kuss, dann wurde mir sofort wieder übel angesichts des Kontrollverlustes und der Unvorsichtigkeit, gesehen zu werden. Falls…..sie uns irgendwann erwischen würden…..würde ich dafür grade stehen. Doch…..mir kam ein Einfall. Falls es denn soweit jemals kommen sollte, hatten wir Charles Fähigkeiten im Gepäck und als unseren Vorteil.  
Er hatte mir erzählt, dass er Hennrics dazu gebracht hatte sich in die Beine zu stechen. Was wenn er auch anderes aufzwingen konnte? Andere Gedanken? Das wäre unsere Rettung und meine Absicherung.   
Nun von diesem Gedanken beflügelt, gab ich Tornado die Sporen und ritt zurück, nachdem ich mich so lange im Wald aufgehalten hatte. Als ich die Brücke erreichte, erkannte ich ihn schon bei den Beeten. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, wollte ihn sofort begrüßen und ihn bitten mir zu folgen, damit wir dies besprechen konnten.   
Doch ich wurde schier abgelenkt von einer, sich meinem Anwesen nähernden Kutsche. Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten, da ich keinen Besuch erwartete. Eilig ritt ich auf den Hof und stieg ab.  
„Miss Fairfax!“, schrie ich die ältere Dame herbei, die auch gleich angeeilt kam.  
„Sir?“   
„Wir erwarten doch keinen Besuch?“, fragte ich sie und deutete auf die Kutsche die schon über die Brücke gerollt kam.   
„Nicht dass ich wüsste Sir.“   
Nun Anna meinen Wallach übergebend, zog ich mir die Handschuhe aus und blieb gleich auf dem Hof stehen um die Leute zu begrüßen die ihren Weg hier her fanden. Die Kutsche kam schließlich an und sofort erkannte ich den Kutscher, der vom Vierrädner sprang um die Tür zu öffnen.  
„Auch das noch.“, dachte ich mir genervt.   
Die Tür schwang auf und der hässliche Kopf (eigentlich wäre sie ziemlich hübsch, wenn sie nicht so eine Schlage wäre) meiner Tante kam zum Vorschein. Dicht gefolgt von dem Blondschopf meiner Cousine Raven. Kaum hatte sie den Boden berührt begann sie überschwänglich zu brüllen.   
„Erik, Darling!“ Angewidert verzog ich mein Gesicht und hob eine Augenbraue. Letztes Mal hatte sie mich angeknurrt und versucht mich in der Gesellschaft bloßzustellen und jetzt sprach sie mich mit `Darling` an. Das ließ in mir ein ungutes Gefühl aufkommen.  
Überschwänglich wie sie war, fiel sie mir um den Hals und gab mir Begrüßungsküsse, die ich natürlich niemals erwiderte, sondern neben ihrem Gesicht nur zu Raven blickte. Diese seufzte und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
„äh….“, kam es nur von mir, während die Braunhaarige ihren Wortschwall begann.   
„Oh ich dachte ich würde dich nie mehr sehen mein Junge.“, kam es gekünstelt von ihr.  
Natürlich….sie war doch enttäuscht dass ich noch lebte. Wäre ich gestorben, dachte sie, würde sie das Erbe erhalten. Dass es natürlich ganz anders aussah, wusste sie nicht. Seit ich bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich auf mein geerbtes Geld stürzen wollte, hatte ich ein Testament verfasst, damit ich abgesichert war, wenn ich sterben sollte und nicht alles Geld in die gierigen Hände meiner Tante geriet. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich in meinen jungen Jahren schon ein Testament verfasst hatte. Das machten die meisten Edelmänner erst dann, wenn sie spürten, dass es mit ihnen zu Ende ging.  
Meinen Nachlass hatte ich so beschrieben, dass dieser gerecht allen Arbeitern meines Hauses zugeteilt werden würde, wie auch das Haus selbst.   
Niemand würde es bekommen. Am allerwenigsten sie. Außer sie hatte ich keine lebenden Verwandten mehr. Raven hatte ich selbstverständlich auch mit einbezogen, doch fiel ihr Anteil nicht so groß aus, wie der der Arbeiter.  
Dem Geplapper meiner Tante lauschend, begrüßte ich nun Raven. Doch war nicht ich der, der sie unterbrach. Sondern Charles.   
Es schepperte heftig, als ihm die Schubkarre umfiel. Damit brachte er meine Tante sofort zum Schweigen. Und ich sah wie sie blass und gleichzeitig rot im Gesicht wurde. Wütend und wohl ebenso überrascht ihn lebendig zu sehen wie auch mich. Charles hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und ging einfach weiter.   
Die lange Pause ausnutzend, kam nun ich endlich zu Wort.   
„Was tut ihr hier?“, wollte ich wissen.   
„Ich hatte euch noch nicht hergebeten.“   
In ihren Briefen die seit meiner Ankunft hier eingetrudelt waren, fragte sie immer wieder wann sie denn zu mir fahren dürfte. Ich hatte bisher noch keinen ihrer Briefe beantwortet.   
„Mein Lieber Junge, das fragst du noch? Du hast nicht geantwortet, da habe ich mir doch selbstverständlich Sorgen gemacht! Und wollte sehen ob deine Rückkehr nicht doch nur ein blödes Gerücht ist.“   
Tja zu ihrem Nachteil hatte sich dieses Gerücht eben bewahrheitet. Hörbar laut stieß ich einen Seufzer aus.  
„Nun denn…..kommt rein.“, gab ich schließlich nach und bat sie hinein. Ich sagte Miss Fairfax, dass sie doch bitte Tee aufsetzen sollte.   
Während die Damen das Haus betraten, sah ich mich kurz zu Charles um. Und versuchte ihm nicht wehmütig hinterher zu sehen. Mussten wir unser Gespräch eben wieder etwas vertagen. Mein Blick fiel dann auf die Kutsche, mit der sie angereist waren. Glücklicherweise konnte ich keine Koffer entdecken, was mir sagte, dass sie nur heute zu Besuch erschienen waren. Ein Lichtblick. Dann musste ich sie nicht so lange ertragen.

### Hintergedanken - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich hörte wie Erik die Brücke passierte, genauso hörte ich das klappern anderer Pferdehufe und schaute irritiert auf, als ich eine Kutsche erblickte, die sich dem Anwesen näherten. Verwundert hob ich meine Augenbrauen und lief, ohne dass mich jemand bemerkte, schnell in die Ställe. Die schmalen Fenster dort waren etwas höher und so auch nicht so leicht sichtbar für die Personen die im Hof ankamen. Sie waren etwas verdreckt und doch konnte man gut durch sie hindurchschauen. Wollte ich doch wissen, wer Erik besuchte.   
Ich erblickte Anna, die Erik das Pferd abnahm und in die Stallungen gelaufen kam. Ich schaute sie an und lächelte dann sanft, als sie mich ebenfalls sah.  
"Man ist also neugierig...", sagte sie schmunzelnd und war froh darüber mit mir sprechen zu können. Ich erkannte, dass sie immer noch weinte. Innerlich, aber auch des Nachts. Sah ich es doch in ihren Gedanken. Dieser Schmerz würde sie einige Zeit noch begleiten.   
"Wieso auch nicht.", grinste ich zurück und hielt mir kurz meinen Kopf. Ich durfte nicht mehr so viel trinken. Mein Kopf schwirrte noch immer und das Pochen wollte nicht vergehen.   
Ich hörte wie sie Tornado los ließ und neben mir zum Fenster trat. Ich selbst musste erst auf eine Kiste steigen um hinaus zuschauen. Sie tat es mir gleich und wir beide beobachten schließlich die Kutsche.  
Ich erstarrte jedoch augenblicklich, als ich die Frau erkannte die aus der Kutsche trat. Gefolgt von Lady Raven. Es hätte echt nicht noch schlimmer kommen können. Wieso musste diese Frau auch immer dann auftauchen, wenn es absolut nicht passte? Erst recht weil sie immer versuchte Erik zu verheiraten, doch er war jetzt mein Geliebter und keine andere Frau sollte ihn haben. Oh nein, ich klang schon selbst wie eine dieser Frauen!   
Ich spürte den Blick von Anna auf mir ruhen, die mich besorgt musterte und schaute sie dann ebenfalls an. Sie hatte meine Reaktion bemerkt. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist aus meinem Gesicht all meine Farbe entwichen. Es war nur verständlich, dass sie mich jetzt so anschaute. Ich hasste diese Frau und verbergen konnte ich das nur sehr schwer.  
"Entschuldige, aber die Frau macht mir echt Angst, nachdem unser Herr und ich sie etwas aufs Korn genommen haben.", sagte ich entschuldigend und schaute wieder zur Kutsche. Wie sie ihn auch noch begrüßte, ließ mich schon erschauern, irgendwas stimmte da nicht.   
Ich hörte Anna kichern.  
"Verständlich. Man hatte gehört wie ihr sie bloßgestellt habt. Es war für uns die reinste Freude.", sprach sie und tat es mir gleich.   
Ja doch, sie hoffte dass ich im Krieg gefallen war. Diesen Satz sprach ich nicht laut aus, zu sehr würde er Anna an Jonas erinnern und das wollte ich nicht. Ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten. Ich war sehr froh darüber, dass sie begann mit mir zu lachen. Es tat ihr gut und mir auch.   
Ich konzentrierte mich kurz und schaute zu Miss Lehnsherr, um ihre Gedanken zu ertasten. Unauffällig legte ich meine Finger an meine Schläfe, um mich besser zu konzentrieren. Der erste Gedanke der mir entgegenkam, war die Abscheu gegenüber Erik.   
Es überraschte mich nicht... Hatte sie doch gehofft, dass er im Krieg gefallen war. Ich grinste als ich einen weiteren Gedanken auffing. Sie hoffte, dass auch ich tot sei. Sie würde überrascht sein.   
Doch der nächste Gedanke den ich empfing, ließ mich in meinem Tun inne halten. Das hatte sie nicht wirklich gewagt oder hatte ich etwa nicht mit bekommen? Nein das hatte sie sich nur ausgedacht, sah ich doch ihre wahren Absichten.   
Wieso erzählte sie herum, dass sich Erik mit Lady Raven verlobt hatte?!   
Wütend stieß ich mich vom Fenster ab und lächelte Anna kurz an.  
"Na mal sehen wie sie reagiert, wenn sie mich sieht.", kicherte ich jetzt auch und lief schnell zu meiner Karre zurück. Machte mich mit Absicht etwas dreckiger und schritt in den Hof hinein, vorbei an der Kutsche. Es war eigentlich nicht mein Weg und doch nahm ich diesen. Ich stolperte rein Zufällig, sodass die Karre scheppernd umfiel. Natürlich hatte ich das mit Absicht gemacht, damit mich seine Tante auch wirklich mitbekam. Ich grinste, hatte aber meinen Kopf gesenkt, stellte die Karre wieder hin und lief weiter. Das tat gut, diese Genugtuung...  
Zufrieden schlenderte ich zum zweiten Ausgang des Hofes und lief eigentlich nur einen Kreis, um dann wieder zu meinen Beeten zu gelangen. Ich hatte leider nur einen kurzen Blick auf seine Tante erhaschen können, doch was ich sah war vollkommen in Ordnung.   
Ihr Gesicht spiegelten ihre Gedanken nur wieder. Innerlich hatte sie begonnen mich zu verfluchen, wünschte mich auf der Stelle tot. Ein Lachen hatte ich mir nicht verkneifen können.   
Jetzt auch wieder etwas positiver gestimmt, summte ich vor mir her und bearbeitete das Beet. Mir fiel erst später auf, dass es das Lied von Erik war, dass ich am Fenster auf dem Dachboden vernommen hatte. Schon mein Unterbewusstsein dachte die ganze Zeit nur an diesen Mann.   
Leicht murrend wischte ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn, brachte nach getaner Arbeit mein Karre weg und trat ins kühle Haus. Es war jetzt schon wieder so heiß, dass ich am liebsten in den Bach gesprungen wäre. Das Haus war glücklicherweise durch sein Gemäuer sehr kühl und das tat sehr gut.  
Ich blieb kurz stehen und atmete tief durch. Genoss es und schaute dann zu meiner Rechten. Sie waren bestimmt im Salon, dachte ich mir und grinste frech.   
Langsam trat ich nach rechts und steuerte diesen an. Schnell wischte ich mir mit meinem Hemd den Dreck aus meinem Gesicht und lief an die Tür heran. Versuchte etwas zu lauschen, doch konnte ich leider kaum etwas verstehen. Das einzige was ich vernehmen konnte, war der Geruch von Eriks Zigarette. Es war für mich ein leichtes die Gedanken zu lesen und das Thema heraus zu finden, was sie dort drinnen besprachen. Ich hielt mich dennoch zurück. Meine Manieren vergaß ich nicht.  
Die Zigarette brauchte Erik anscheinend dringend. Etwas was seine Nerven runter schraubte.  
Immer noch fies grinsend, lehnte ich mich dann an die Wand neben der Tür und begann Erik einige Bilder von unserer gemeinsamen Nacht zu schicken. Sollte er mal sehen wir er mit der Ablenkung fertig werden würde.   
Die Projektionen zeigten ihn wie ich unter ihm auf dem Tisch lag, seinen Namen flüsterte und stöhnte. Es war nur eine gerechte Strafe dafür, dass er mich hatte im Wasser sitzen lassen. Wie er es doch schon oft getan hatte. Ich mochte es ihn zu necken und zu zeigen, dass ich mich auch gut wehren konnte.

### Neckische Projektionen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich führte die Ladys also in den Salon, wo wir uns die meiste Zeit aufhielten, wenn es Tee gab oder jemand zu Besuch antrat. Der Gastgeber wie ich war, ließ ich die beiden Platz nehmen, während ich mich zuletzt in meinen Sessel setzte. Ich zündete mir sofort eine Zigarette an, um wenigstens etwas Ruhe zu finden. Ich brauchte diese Frau bloß anzusehen und wurde schon wütend. Es stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht. So wie sie gespielt freundlich tat, als wären die letzten beiden Begegnungen nie so ausgefallen, wie sie es getan hatten.   
Lässig überschlug ich meine Beine, während uns Miss Fairfax bewirtete.   
„Es muss sicher schrecklich im Krieg gewesen sein. Wieso bist du fort? Das stand nicht in deinen Pflichten.“, meinte sie sogleich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und zog genüsslich an meiner Zigarette.  
„Ich wollte mich nützlich machen. Ohne mich wären die armen Hunde einer nach dem anderen abgeschlachtet worden wie Vieh.“   
Raven begann sich neben mir zu schütteln, als ich dann genauer von den Einsätzen sprach, nachdem mich meine Tante dazu aufgefordert hatte. Nach einer Weile beschloss ich für etwas Unterhaltung zu sorgen und setzte mich ans Klavier. Sofort kam Raven dazu und setzte sich neben mich.   
„Ich hab etwas neues komponiert.“, informierte ich die Blondine, die für mich wie eine Schwester war.  
„Wirklich? Kann ich es hören?“   
Ich schmunzelte und begann dann zu spielen. Neugierig starrte sie auf meine Finger und versuchte sich die Noten einzubläuen. Jetzt da ich wieder auf dem Klavier meines Vaters spielte, hoffte ich der Restaurator würde bald kommen, wie ich es verlangt hatte.   
Ich war mitten im Spiel als mir dann plötzlich Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge aufflammten. So deutlich als würde sie mir jemand auf einem Foto zeigen. Sofort verlor ich meine Konzentration und spielte total falsche Töne. Meine Tante drehte sich mit verzogenem Gesicht zu mir um.   
„Was war denn das?“, wollte sie wissen.   
Auch Raven sah mich nun besorgt an. Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft mich nicht auf diese Bilder zu konzentrieren.   
„Entschuldigung. Ich habe heute nur starke Kopfschmerzen. Raven willst nicht lieber du…..hm….weiterspielen?“, bat ich sie nun und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, die mich um einiges ablenkten.   
„Na…schön….“, sagte diese etwas zögernd. Bis ich dann bemerkte, dass ich grade jemand anderem erlaubte auf dem Klavier meines Vaters zu spielen. Eh sie ihre Hände ansetzen konnte, schlug ich die Klappe zu.   
„Nein!“, kam es nun lauter von mir.   
„Um Himmels Willen, Erik was ist mit dir los?“, nörgelte meine Tante auch schon und blickte mich entgeistert an. Mit einem Lächeln überspielte ich meine Nervosität.   
„Ich hab vergessen, dass man nicht lange auf dem Klavier spielen kann…..es wird demnächst repariert.“   
„Aber du hast doch grade….“, versuchte mich Raven darauf hinzuweisen.   
„Ja! Aber das war schon zu viel für heute.“, stammelte ich, immer noch Charles vor meinem inneren Auge sich windend.  
Weißt du eigentlich, dass deine Tante das Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht hat, das du dich mit Lady Raven verlobt hast? , kicherte er dann amüsiert in meinen Gedanken.   
Er beugte sich erneut zu ihm herunter und ließ seine Lippen über seine Wange, sein Kinn seinen Hals gleiten. Er keuchte auf und er erstickte sein leises Keuchen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, indem er seine Zunge zwischen seinen geöffneten Lippen schob. Er streichelte die Wölbung seines bloßen Rückens, seine Finger streiften sanft seine Wirbelsäule. , sprach er die Wörter aus meinem Buch nach.  
Enttäuscht und Verwirrt blickte mich Raven an, blieb aber am Klavier sitzen, während ich mich lieber auf den Beinen hielt, damit ich hin und her gehen konnte. Zum Sitzen war ich grade viel zu aufgewühlt.   
Ich zündete nervös eine weitere Zigarette an und hoffte, dass diese mich wieder beruhigen konnte. Meine Tante wand sich lieber dem Teegebäck zu, während Raven begann von ihren Studien zu erzählen. Ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Als mich dann auch noch Charles mit seinen Gedanken erreichte, zuckte ich zusammen.   
Was faselst du da? Hör gefälligst auf damit! , fuhr ich ihn an.   
Das war ja wohl die Höhe. Er wollte meine Maske zum Bröckeln bringen, das hatte ich schon verstanden. Doch wozu? Wollte er mich dermaßen bloßstellen?   
„Was machen die Geschäfte, Darling?“, fragte mich nun wieder meine Tante und riss mich aus dem Gespräch mit Charles.   
„Hm?“, fragte ich nach, da ich kaum zugehört hatte.   
„Die Geschäfte. Wie laufen sie?“   
„Oh, gut gut….ja.“, antwortete ich ihr und zog eiligst an meiner Zigarette. Während erneut Bilder von gestern Nacht auftauchten. Überrascht keuchte ich auf. Was die beiden Damen wieder verdutzt Aufblicken ließ.   
„Erik, was ist mit dir?“, fragte Raven und stand langsam auf.   
„Wirklich du benimmst dich äußerst sonderbar.“, entgegnete auch meine Tante und musterte mich prüfend.   
„Nichts. Ich fühle mich gut.“, winkte ich ab.   
„Aber du schwitzt ja ganz fürchterlich.“, beharrte Raven drauf und trat näher.   
Um Gottes Willen! Sie durfte nicht näher kommen. Sonst würde sie womöglich noch erkennen wie aufgewühlt ich war.  
„Mir geht es gut Raven, wirklich!“, meinte ich und trat einen Schritt zurück, während ich Charles in Gedanken verfluchte.   
Hör sofort auf damit! , fuhr ich ihn nun zornig an.   
„Aber…“, wollte Raven erneut ansetzen.   
„Gütiger Gott, es ist Sommer! Da schwitzt man nun mal!!!“, brüllte ich sie an. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sofort stehen blieb. Ihre großen Rehaugen blickten mich verletzt an. Aber wie konnte ich denn auch ruhig bleiben, wenn mir dauernd Charles solche Bilder schickte?

### Der Lauscher an der Wand.... - Charles Francis Xavier

Breit grinsend, dass ich mit meinen Bildern Erfolg hatte, stieß ich mich von der Wand ab und sah den Flur herunter, als Miss Fairfax diesen entlang kam und das Gebäck vor sich hertrug. Sie hatte mich zum Glück noch nicht gesehen, sodass ich schnell in einem Nachbarzimmer verschwinden konnte. Immer noch meine Gedanken auf Erik fixiert. Hätte er mich gestern nicht sitzen gelassen wäre das was anderes gewesen.   
Grinsend erkannte ich das Zimmer. Hier hatte ich mich umgezogen, als ich des Nachts schwimmen gewesen war und er mich gemaßregelt hatte. Schon damals hatte er diesen Blick, wenn er mich angesehen hatte. Ob das ihm eigentlich bewusst war? Grinsend schlich zum Schreibtisch und setzte mich. Wollte ich doch kein Lärm machen.  
Eigentlich hielt ich mich komplett aus seinem Kopf raus, auch jetzt las ich keinen seiner Gedanken, sondern schwamm sozusagen nur auf seiner Oberfläche, um ihn die Projektionen von meinen Gedanken zu schicken. Ich musste jedoch aufpassen, dass sie mich nicht selbst verrückt machten.  
Selbst erschrocken durch Eriks laute Worte, zuckte ich zusammen und verschwand aus seinem Geiste. Mein Grinsen verschwand nicht ganz, sondern ich drehte mich zum Schreibtisch hin.  
Geschieht dir recht... doch dass deine Tante das Gerücht verbreitet ist wahr! , waren die einzigen Worte die ich ihm noch sandte.   
Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Kopf! , zischte er zurück.  
Leise pfeifend, nahm ich mir eines der Bücher, die sich in diesem kleinen Büro befanden und begann es zu lesen. Ich hatte jetzt nicht die Lust nach oben auf den Dachboden zu laufen, um mein Angefangenes zu holen, daher musste dieses jetzt reichen. Es war ein interessantes Buch, das musste ich zugeben, doch konnte ich mich kaum konzentrieren. Lauschte immer wieder den Stimmen, die vom Salon ausgingen und lehnte mich entspannt im Stuhl zurück.   
Wie lange die beiden wohl bleiben würden? Ich hoffte nicht, dass sie über Nacht blieben, denn das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.  
Es freute mich auch, dass ich Erik mit meinen Gedanken so aus der Fassung hatte bringen können. Sonst lenkte ihn fast nichts ab. Sogar sein Pferd konnte sich zwischen uns stellen und jetzt waren da nur ein paar Gedanken und er begann Lady Raven anzuschreien. Sollte er ruhig... Ich mochte sie, doch war sie mir eine Spur zu nah dran.   
Ob sie wusste, was ihre Tante geplant hatte? Bestimmt nicht ... oder doch?   
Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten und begann die Verbindungstür anzustarren, die auch von hier in den Salon führte.  
Ich starrte weiterhin die Tür an und lauschte, wusste ich doch worüber sie mit Erik sprechen wollte.   
„Da du den Krieg gut überstanden hast, ist es an der Zeit endlich einige Prioritäten zu setzen.“ , hörte ich, da Eriks Tante ihr Stimme erhob.  
„Was für Prioritäten?“, fragte dieser genervt  
Unbewusst bemerkte ich, wie ich den Stuhl leicht nach hinten kippeln ließ, immer noch ernst den Blick auf der braunen Tür. Bis sie jedoch einfach aufging und ich im ersten Moment nur Lady Raven anstarrte. Ich hatte nur etwas rascheln gehört, doch dass jemand hier in den Raum kam hatte ich nicht geahnt. Sie hatte mich erst gar nicht mit bekommen, weil sie ihren Blick gesenkt hatte, drehte sich daher um, schloss die Tür und blieb in ihrer Bewegung hängen.   
In dem Moment rutschte jedoch eines der Beine meines Stuhls weg und ich viel krachend zu Boden. Verdammt... Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und verbeugte mich vor ihr. Es war mehr als nur peinlich, da ich mich eigentlich aus dem Staub machen wollte.   
"Verzeiht Lady Raven...", sagte ich schnell, denn schließlich war ich immer noch ein Bediensteter.  
Ich hörte ein leises kichern und sah verwundert auf. Sie hatte sich genauso wie ich erschrocken, doch störte sie es anscheinend nicht, dass ich hier war. Sie schaute erst mich und dann das Buch an, was sich noch in meiner Hand befand.   
"Sie lesen Mister Xavier?", fragte sie dann einfach, wobei ich leicht schluckte, denn schließlich wollte ich eher wissen, was sich im Salon zutrug und schaute zur Tür. Lady Raven folgte kurz meinem Blick, trat zur Tür heran und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit, sodass wir die Stimmen gut vernehmen konnte. Grinsend schlich ich zu ihr.  
"Sie wissen schon, dass sich das für eine Lady nicht ziemt?", sagte ich grinsend.  
"Bin ich eine Lady?", gab sie als Gegenfrage zurück und sah schließlich zu mir herauf, denn mein Ohr hing weiter über ihrem.  
"Sie verlangen jetzt keine Antwort von mir... oder?", flüsterte ich und zeigte ihr, dass sie jetzt ruhig sein sollte. Es musste für sie komisch erscheinen, dass ich hier gesessen hatte, doch darüber konnte ich mir auch später einen Kopf machen.

### Kontrollverlust - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Nun da endlich wieder Ruhe einkehrte, konnte ich wieder etwas durchatmen. Ich verbrannte mich aber an meiner Zigarette, da ich ganz vergessen hatte darauf zu achten wie weit sie abgebrannt war. Das war alles Charles Schuld. Ich warf die Zigarette sofort in den leeren Kamin und setzte mich in den Sessel. Als ich mein Taschentuch benutzen wollte um mir die Stirn abzutupfen, fiel mir ein, dass ich damit den verfluchten Tisch von gestern Abend abgewischt hatte und verstaute es geschockt wieder in meiner Tasche.   
„Was?“, fragte ich nach.   
„Na das vorhin.“, bohrte sie nach.   
„Können….können wir über was anderem reden?“, versuchte ich abzulenken und fasste mir an die Stirn.   
„Nun gut, wenn du das schon ansprichst.“, begann dann meine Tante, überschlug ein Bein und griff nach ihrer Teetasse.  
Als sie Raven heraus geschickt hatte wusste ich, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. Wusste ich doch, dass sie nur hier her gekommen war, um mir weiter Salz in meine Wunden zu streuen. Raven war aber nicht nach draußen gegangen, sonder steuerte das Nebenzimmer an.   
Raven verließ schließlich den Raum ohne zu murren und ließ uns beide alleine. Mein Blick wurde sofort kälter und auch der ihre hatte sich verändert. Bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, begann ich zu sprechen.   
„Ich weiß nicht, was das ist was du hier abziehst, aber…“ Sie unterbrach mich einfach und begann mit ihrer Ausführung ohne, dass sie Notiz von meinen Worten genommen hatte.   
„Du wirst Raven heiraten. Und zwar bald! Ich habe schon alles arrangiert.“   
Als wäre es nichts weiter, schlürfte sie mit einer solchen Arroganz ihren Tee, dass sich vor Wut die metallenen Gegenstände langsam zu bewegen begannen.   
„Wie bitte?“, zischte ich sie an. Dabei schob sie sich eines der Teegebäcke in den Mund. Ließ sich beim Kauen außerordentlich lange Zeit. Da es sich nicht ziemte mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Erst als sie runter geschluckt hatte, antwortete sie mir so gelangweilt wie nur irgend möglich.   
„Du wirst meine Tochter heiraten, wie abgemacht.“ Nun stand ich wütend auf.   
„Wie abgemacht?!“, brüllte ich. Doch sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Weder Angst noch Reue.   
„Es wird endlich Zeit, dass du dich bindest, Erik! Sieh dich doch an wie tief du gesunken bist! Speist mit Unterwürfigen Hunden die sich im Dreck sudeln an einem Tisch.“ Ich polterte mit meiner Hand zornig gegen die Wand.   
„Mit wem ich speise hat dich absolut nicht zu interessieren!“, schrie ich sie an. Weiter unbeeindruckt fuhr sie fort.   
„Und ob. Außerdem hat es mich zu interessieren mit wem du an einer Gesellschaft teilnimmst.“ Ich lachte gespielt auf.   
„Führst du nun Tagebuch über mein Leben? Willst du auch zu Buche führen, wenn ich intim geworden bin?“, wollte ich nun, all meine Manieren vergessend wissen und sprach es beim Namen aus. Sie zuckte angesichts der Wortwahl unangenehm zusammen. Doch als sie die Bedeutung verstand, kicherte sie nur.   
„Du? Mein lieber Junger, in deinen Träumen. Keine Frau ist jemals gut genug für dich, geschweige denn, dass es soweit kommen sollte mit einer dein Bett zu teilen. Oder hast du dich schon so weit herabgelassen, dass du dir schon Huren ins dein Haus holst?“, kam es provozierend von ihr. Ich biss meine Zähne fest zusammen. All meine Beherrschung aufbringend, sie nicht über den Tisch hinweg anzufallen und ihren dünnen Hals umzudrehen.  
„Oh ja. Immer und immer wieder. Stell dir vor. Ich habs sogar im Bett meiner Eltern getrieben.“, kam es nun hasserfüllt von mir. Als ich den Schock in ihren Augen erkannte, spürte ich wenigstens etwas Genugtuung.  
Meine Wut steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde in der ich diese Person noch ansehen musste. Meine Fähigkeiten hatte ich kaum unter Kontrolle wenn ich wütend wurde. Ich hatte mich aber schon daran gewöhnt, weshalb mir gar nicht mehr auffiel wie das ganze Metall um uns zu summen und vibrieren begann.   
Ich machte einen Schritt auf meine Tante zu. Doch plötzlich bewegte sie sich nicht mehr.   
Verwirrt blieb ich eine Sekunde stehen, eh ich begriff. Nicht grade erfreut darüber wand ich mich zur Tür, als diese aufflog und Charles hereinstürmte.  
„Was soll das?“, fuhr ich ihn an. Als er nahe an mich herantrat und begann mit mir zu sprechen wie mit eines der Pferde, das sich erschrocken hatte.  
"Beruhige dich Erik. Sie ist es nicht wert.", sagte er und sah mich besorgt an.   
„Lass das….“, knurrte ich nur noch.   
Auch wenn ich nicht wollte, es funktionierte. Alleine seine Anwesenheit. Es waren nicht einmal die Worte die er sprach, sondern seine bloße Anwesenheit, seine Gesten brachten mich wirklich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.   
Stumm geworden blickte ich also nun einfach auf ihn nieder. Hob dann aber eine Augenbraue, als er sich von mir entfernte und begann meine Tante entsprechend mit Sahne zu schmücken. Es entlockte mir zwar kein Grinsen, aber ich dachte mir meinen Teil.   
Manchmal war er wie ein Kind. Genau so naiv. Aber genau so süß.   
"Kuss...", sagte er dann einfach und tippte gegen seine Lippen. Ich blickte angesichts seiner Forderung etwas perplex in die Welt. Wie konnte er mir in so einer Situation einen Kuss abverlangen?  
Aber als ich in diese eisblauen Augen blickte, konnte ich nicht anders. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und legte meine Lippen auf die seinen. Ein vorsichtiger Kuss, der dann aber etwas zärtlicher wurde. Inniger. Eh ich mich dann von ihm löste.   
„Wir reden später.“, nuschelte ich, meine Stirn an die seine gelehnt.   
Ich hatte keine Lust die Zeit weiterlaufen zu lassen, nur um mich wieder mit diesem Drachen zu beschäftigen. Wüsste ich doch so viele andere Dinge die ich jetzt lieber täte.   
Ich blickte ihm nach, als er den Raum verlassen hatte und wartete darauf, dass sich die Zeit wieder normalisierte.   
Das tat sie dann auch.   
Noch immer sah mich meine Tante geschockt an. Seufzend nahm ich mir eine der Servietten vom Tablett und schmiss sie ihr in den Schoss.   
„Eine Dame sollte wissen wie man anständig isst.“, konterte ich nun und war auf eine Weise doch ganz froh, dass Charles ihr das Gesicht verschmiert hatte. Fragend blickte sie mich an, eh sie dann ihren Handspiegel aus der Tasche holte. Sofort begann sie sich sauber zu machen. Währenddessen begann ich ihr erneut einzubläuen, dass ich nicht vorhatte zu heiraten.   
„Vorteile hin oder her, ich werde mich nicht darauf einlassen. Dir geht es doch nur um dich selbst!“, meinte ich nun wieder mit fester Stimme.   
„Nur um deinen knochigen Hintern. Seit Vater tot ist bist du doch hinter seinem Geld her! Machst hier auf gute Tante, doch alles was du nur im Sinn hast, ist sein Erbe.“, sprach ich das aus was ich ihr schon lange sagen wollte.   
Sie öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, denn ich sah wie sie wieder rot anlief vor Wut.   
„Wag es nicht mich zu unterbrechen!“, schrie ich sie nun so heftig an, dass sie zusammenzuckte und tatsächlich den Mund hielt.   
„Wenn sich jemand schämen sollte dann du! Als Schwester hast du kläglich versagt, als Tante hast du dich niemals erwiesen und als Mutter bist du mit Sicherheit auch nicht besser. Ich werde Raven nicht heiraten. Auch wenn ich mir über alles wünsche sie aus deinen geldgierigen Händen zu reißen.“, beendete ich meine Standpauke und griff nach meiner Teetasse. Wutentbrannt, umfasste sie aber in dem Moment mein Handgelenk.   
„Was soll das jetzt werden? Willst du mich aus diesem Haus verbannen?! Nachdem du mich schon in der Gesellschaft so bloßgestellt hast.“, knurrte sie mich an. Ich hielt inne und blickte sie nur warnend an.   
„Falls du dich endlich dazu entschließt wie meine Tante zu handeln, dann überdenke ich die bösen Gerüchte nochmal, die ich sonst in Umlauf bringen werde. Und damit wäre dein Gesellschaftlicher Ruf für alle Zeit verdorben.“

### Erik's letztes Wort - Charles Francis Xavier

Raven schien davon nichts gewusst zu haben, denn sie selbst war erstaunt gewesen. Sie hatte anscheinend nichts mitbekommen, was zwischen uns geschehen war. Ich hatte auch bei ihr die Zeit angehalten, doch brauchte es eine gewisse Konzentration, so etwas zu machen, erst Recht wenn mir immer noch der Kopf schwirrte.   
Ich hatte in den Kuss hinein geseufzt, als ich mir diesen eingefordert hatte. Ich hoffte innerlich er würde meiner Forderung nachkommen, so wusste ich, dass er, was gestern Abend passiert war nicht vergessen würde und auch nicht wollte. Ich freute mich über seinen Kuss, war er doch am Anfang sehr zaghaft gewesen. Ich war beim Kuss etwas rot geworden, denn wie ich merkte musste ich bei Erik hin und wieder den ersten Schritt machen. Es war selten anders herum, außer er hatte wieder etwas getrunken und vergaß seine Manieren.   
Leise schloss ich die Tür und verschwand wieder ins Nebenzimmer und stellte mich zu Lady Raven, dorthin wo ich sie verlassen hatte und ließ die Zeit weiter drehen. Ich hoffte, das er sich jetzt etwas beruhigt hatte, denn das Summen des Metalls war verstummt. Leicht grinsend schaute ich nach unten, hatte Lady Raven doch nichts mitbekommen und schaute entsetzt durch den Türspalt.  
"Es wird bestimmt alles gut.", lächelte ich sie an, um sie etwas aufzumuntern, denn ich sah wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht entwichen war.  
"Nein, das wird es nicht ... Wenn meine Mutter sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, wird es sehr schwer sie davon abzubringen...", seufzte sie und lauschte weiterhin den Stimmen der Personen im Salon.   
Sie hatte recht. Diese Frau war unberechenbar und das machte sie auch so gefährlich...  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme von Erik wieder beträchtlich lauter wurde, doch vertraute ich ihm, dass er sich jetzt unter Kontrolle hatte. Es war gefährlich wenn er sich nicht bedeckt hielt. Erstens würde er auffliegen und zweitens wüsste ich nicht, was er mit seiner Tante anstellen würde. Wir mussten das ganz schnell ändern. Zumindest, dass er seine Wut in den Griff bekam.   
Immer wieder musste ich schmunzeln, was er der Dame an den Kopf warf und schaute kurz wieder zu Lady Raven, denn ihr Gesicht hellte sich mit einem Mal auf.  
"Das ist es! Ich werde bei euch wohnen!", sagte sie freudig und schaute zu mir auf. Im ersten Moment musste ich sie nur angestarrt haben.   
Was wollte sie ...? Nein... nicht das, bitte nur nicht das!   
Ohne weiter auf mich zu achten riss sie die Tür auf, wobei ich auf meinen Hintern fiel, der einen gewissen Schmerz aussonderte und ihr einfach nur betölpelt hinter her schaute. Ich hatte Glück, dass mich nur Erik sehen konnte, für seine Tante blieb ich noch im Verborgenen.   
Bitte lass das nicht ihr Ernst sein... Bitte sag nein Erik, dachte ich mir und kam nicht mal auf meine Beine, sondern schaute ihn einfach nur an. Wir hatten uns gerade erst gefunden. Raven in seinem Haus würde es uns nicht einfacher machen. Es war nicht fair von mir so egoistisch zu denken, doch ich wollte niemanden in Eriks Nähe wissen.   
"Mutter das ist eine wundervolle Idee von Erik.", sagte sie und lächelte breit.  
Ich sah wie Erik die Tür schloss. Er hatte sich schützend vor mich gestellt, da mich sonst seine Tante entdeckt hätte. Es war eben immer noch eine Sache zwischen Dienstboten und Edelmänner. Immer noch starrte ich einfach nur die Tür an.   
Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren. Ich mochte Lady Raven, doch würde sie Erik und mir bedächtig im Weg stehen. Gestern war er einen Schritt weitergegangen, weil er etwas getrunken hatte... doch so würde er wie immer total stocksteif sein und versuchen sein Gesicht zu wahren. Es war schon ein weiteres Wunder, dass er mich geküsst hatte.   
Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und lauschte weiterhin den Stimmen. Eigentlich müsste ich es nicht mal, denn ich wusste was sie dachten und Raven war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie hier bleiben könnte.  
„Nein Raven, du bleibst bei mir!“, wetterte Eriks Tante gleich und zum ersten Mal war ich wirklich auf ihrer Seite.   
„Ich lasse mir diese Sache durch den Kopf gehen. Das geschieht alles zu überstürzt.“, meinte Erik.  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken und es dich wissen lassen, sobald ich mir darüber im Klaren bin.“  
"Aber Erik... du meintest doch ich könnte hier bleiben.", hörte ich Raven dann schmollen.   
Pah, so schnell würde das nicht passieren und doch hatte Erik gesagt, er würde es sich überlegen. Ich sah es jetzt schon kommen, dass sie hier einziehen wird. Erik hing an Lady Raven... verständlich. Sie kannten sich schon ewig. Hatten ihre Kindheit mit einander verbracht... Ich wusste so gut wie gar nichts, nur das was ich in seinen Gedanken gelesen hatte und doch war ich froh, dass ich Dinge wusste, die sie nicht einmal im Traum erfahren würde. Sofort merkte ich wie meine Wangen heiß wurden und versuchte mich schnell wieder auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.  
Ich lauschte weiter seinen Ausführungen und bemerkte dann das Gewusel im Salon. Wollten sie schon gehen? Grinsend presste ich weiter ein Ohr gegen die Tür und hörte, wie mich Eriks Tante beschimpfte, als mich Lady Raven eigentlich verabschieden wollte. Schade... ich hätte mich gerne verabschiedet und ihr am liebsten gesagt, dass sie hier nicht einziehen solle. Ich wusste von mir aus, dass ich das niemals laut ausgesprochen hätte, denn schließlich war ich niemand der Menschen verletzten wollte. Eriks Tante war eine Ausnahme.   
Ich hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss viel und ich endlich zu Erik in den Salon laufen konnte.   
„Die Probleme beginnen sich zu häufen, mein Lieber.“   
Ich hörte seine Worte, schwang mich in einen Sessel und nahm mir etwas Gebäck.   
"Du hast uns die Probleme gemacht... außerdem wieso häufen?", fragte ich ihn dann doch etwas verwirrt und sah auf, während ich mir einen Tee eingoss. Schuhe konnte ich diesmal leider nicht ausziehen, da diese doch etwas sandig waren, genauso wie meine Füße die darin steckten.   
Was meinte er damit, dass sich unsere Probleme häuften? Ich hatte kaum welche... und er MACHTE sich welche... Seufzend schaute ich ihn an.  
"Du weißt, dass du Lady Raven's Bitte nicht abschlagen kannst oder?", sagte ich dann und schaute ihn ernst an. Ich wollte nämlich auf keinen Fall das sie hier blieb.


	20. Überraschtes Erwachen

### Anspannung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Die Damen waren heftig in einer Diskussion verwickelt, was nun aus Raven werden sollte. Mir schnürte es die Kehle zu, als ich ihre Worte vernahm.  
Sie wollte hier bleiben? Ich mochte Raven….ich liebte sie wie eine Schwester, doch wenn sie in Erwägung zog hier einzuziehen, hatten wir beträchtliche Probleme. Bezüglich unserer Geheimhaltung. Sowohl unsere Fähigkeiten betreffend, als auch unsere Beziehung. Raven war von Natur aus neugierig, was das eben gehandhabte Gespräch deutlich zeigte. Wir müssten noch besser aufpassen und auf Dauer stellte sich das als schwierig heraus. Und doch konnte ich sie unmöglich bei diesem Drachen lassen. Sie würde nur dauernd verkuppelt werden, mit irgendwelchen reichen Edelmännern. Ich wünschte ihr aber eine Hochzeit aus Liebe. Nicht wegen des Geldes.  
Ich seufzte deprimiert. Steckte ich doch so tief in den Problemen drin, wie noch nie.  
Gut ich konnte meine Tante in der Hinsicht etwas verstehen. Wenn Raven wegging, dann hatte sie niemanden mehr. Ihre Kinder waren beide verheiratet. Nur Raven nicht. Wenn sie wegging, war sie alleine. Eigenartig nur, dass sie das nicht davon abhielt sie dauernd verkuppeln zu wollen. Anscheinend hatte sie das Geld als Trost angeblickt. Doch nun winkte ihr weder Geld noch eine Hochzeit. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich da quer stellte.  
Ich wusste, dass Raven nun vollends darauf bestand hier zu bleiben.  
„Ich habe dem noch nicht zugestimmt, da musst du dich vertan haben, meine Liebe. Aber ich verspreche dir darüber nachzudenken. Du musst verstehen, ich habe vielerlei Geschäfte und die erlauben mir nicht immer hier zu bleiben.“, spielte ich nun meinen Trumpf aus.  
„Ich bin viel unterwegs und würde dich alleine lassen. Und das will ich dir nicht zumuten. Ich werde aber darüber nachdenken, dass du eine Zeit lang bei uns Urlaub machen könntest.“ Dabei glitt mein Blick zu meiner Tante, die nun sichtlich erleichtert aussah.  
„Deine Mutter hat auch einiges zu verdauen und wäre über etwas Ruhe sicherlich auch zufrieden.“ Ich wollte die Angelegenheit nicht überstürzten, aber meiner Tante trotzdem die Chance geben über meine Worte nachzudenken und endlich ihr Unterfangen aufzugeben. Ich ließ dann von der jungen Blondine ab.  
„Nun denn, möchte jemand noch eine Tasse Tee?“, fragte ich und beugte mich über den Tisch. Raven wollte grade zustimmen, doch ihre Mutter schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„Nein. Raven, wir gehen.“  
„Aber wir sind doch erst angekommen.“  
„Wir gehen!“, meinte sie bestimmt, eh sie aufstand und die Serviette , die ich ihr gereicht hatte auf ihren Platz schmiss. Sichtlich erschüttert von den Worten die wir kurz zuvor gewechselt hatten.  
„Schon?“, fragte ich gespielt beleidigt. Ich erntete darauf hin jedoch einen giftigen Blick meiner Tante. Die dann mit Raven Wortlos zur Tür stolzierte.  
„Aber ich habe Charles noch gar nicht auf Wiedersehen gesagt!“, protestierte Raven, die von ihrer Mutter grob am Handgelenk in die Eingangshalle gezerrt wurde.  
„Wer…?“, fragte sie kurz, bis ihr aber beinahe sofort einfiel wer das war.  
„Du wirst nie mehr ein Wort mit diesem Bastard wechseln, Raven! Haben wir uns verstanden!“, zischte sie ihre Tochter gleich wütend an. Ich stand im Türrahmen des Salons und sah den beiden nach. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe sie nach draußen zu begleiten. Würde sie mir doch nur weiter Verachtung entgegenbringen. Miss Fairfax wuselte etwas verspätet den beiden Damen nach um sie zu verabschieden. Hatte sie doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie schon so früh unser Heim verließen.  
Seufzend strich ich mir durchs Haar und sprach dann zu Charles, auch wenn er einen Raum weiter entfernt war.  
Ich hörte wie er hinter mir aus dem Nebenzimmer schlich, es sich bequem machte und begann das Teeservice zu beschlagnahmen. Bei seinen Worten legte ich meine Stirn in Falten. Machte er mir grade einen Vorwurf? Dem entsprechend drehte ich mich auch wieder leicht murrend zu ihm um.  
„Was soll das heißen, dass ich uns Probleme mache?“, knurrte ich und trat nun auch an den Tisch heran um mir meinen Tee zu nehmen. Ich hatte während der Konversation noch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt mir einen Schluck zu genehmigen. Draußen hörte ich wie die Kutsche vorgefahren wurde, damit die beiden immer noch wetternden Damen einsteigen konnten. Ich blickte zu Tür und ließ sie mit meinen Fähigkeiten ins Schloss fallen. Sollten die anderen Dienstboten nicht mitbekommen, dass wir uns hier schon wieder stritten.  
„Langsam vergisst du wo du herkommst…“, zischte ich und blickte ihn nun wütend an. Sicher unsere Beziehung zu einander hatte sich verändert, doch noch immer war ich in der Gesellschaft höher gestellt als er. Und ich, als Mann in einer höheren Position, ließ so nicht mit mir reden. Das galt nicht nur für meine Tante, sondern auch für die die ich liebte.  
Ich nahm mir einen Schluck von dem nun nur noch lauwarmen Tee und blickte ihn über den Rand der Tasse an.  
„Ich war gestern in London bei einem Anwalt.“, begann ich dann langsam zu erzählen. Da ich mit ihm so wieso noch sprechen wollte. Wir hatten noch einige Dinge zu klären, wenn wir zusammen bleiben wollten. Und das in Frieden, ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen. Das versprach Sicherheit. Und die wollte ich ihm gewiss geben.  
„Ich habe mich mit dem Herrn über einige Gesetze dieses Landes unterhalten. Neue Verordnungen oder Gesetze, von denen ich von meinem Vater nichts erfahren hatte.“ Gedankenverloren, begann ich mit dem Löffel zu spielen. Nahm ihn in meine Hand und ließ ihn unterschiedliche Formen annehmen.  
„Weißt du was sie mit den Männern machen, die sich ihrer Neigung zu anderen Männern bekennen, oder entlarvt werden, Charles?“, flüsterte ich nun düster. Blickte ihn an. Mich fest auf seine Reaktion konzentrierend.

### Streitigkeiten - Charles Francis Xavier

Als ich seine Ausführung vernahm schaute ich ihn wütend an. Abermals erinnerte er mich daran, was und wer ich war. Es störte mich nicht mehr, doch es verletzte mich. Ich weinte nicht oder schaute ihn auch nicht mehr traurig an, denn eigentlich war ich schlicht weg einfach nur verletzt und wütend.  
"Verzeiht mein Herr...Wie sollte ich vergessen wo ich her komme, wenn sie mich jedes Mal daran erinnern.", zischte ich und schaute ihn offen an.  
Wieso machte er das denn auch immer? Ich konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er schlechte Laune hatte. Er musste sie nicht an mir auslassen.  
Als ich ihm weiterhin zu hörte, schaute ich wieder zu ihm auf und legte meine Stirn in Falten. Wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich es sogar. Einer von Hennrics Freunden wurde erwischt und in eine Nervenklinik in London eingeliefert. Der Bedienstete hatte jedoch eine viel schlimmere Strafe bekommen. Er bekam die Todesstrafe.  
"Ja ich weiß es. Du würdest in eine Nervenanstalt kommen und ich würde die Todesstrafe erhalten...", sagte ich ernst und bis vom Gebäck ab.  
Was sollte ich schon sagen? Was sollten wir schon machen? Wir konnten uns verstecken, doch ewig wehrte das nicht. Und das wussten wir beide. Daher wollte ich mir dahingehend keine Gedanken machten. Wollte das genießen was wir gerade hatten. Es war vielleicht kindisch und doch dachte ich so. War es egoistisch so zu denken?  
Erik atmete hörbar ein und aus und setzte sich mir gegenüber in den Sessel. Er musste Kopfschmerzen verspüren, denn immer wieder strich er sich über seine Stirn und verzog verkrampft kurz sein Gesicht. Dafür konnte ich aber auch nichts.  
„Korrekt, doch der Anschein liegt nahe, dass dir dies in keinster Weise irgendwelche Ängste bereitet. Sehe ich das richtig?“, fragte er mich dann ernst und sah mir tief in die Augen. Als würde das was besser machen.  
„Du scheinst dir noch nicht bewusst vor Augen geführt zu haben, was dies alles für mich bedeutet, oder?“ , seine Augen begannen zu funkeln. Er war zornig, doch warum?  
Es klopfte dann plötzlich an der Tür. Miss Fairfax steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür.  
„Oh, verzeiht. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr noch speist.“  
„Jetzt wissen sie es.“, zischte Erik sie an, ohne von mir abzulassen. Miss Fairfax machte einen entschuldigenden Knicks und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.  
Es war mir nicht egal Erik, dachte ich mir nach seinen Ausführungen. Doch was sollte man schon machen? Nichts. Man versuchte es zu verbergen.  
Ich sah in sein Gesicht und wusste wie leicht reizbar er doch war. Zumindest in diesen Moment. Nachdem Miss Fairfax den Raum betreten hatte, schaute ich ihr Kurz nach und stand dann schließlich seufzend auf.  
"Glaub mir ich mache mir genug Gedanken. Doch ich merke, dass es im Moment nicht möglich ist mit dir zu sprechen...", sagte ich ernst und begab mich in Richtung Ausgang. Ich wollte jetzt kein Sündenbock für ihn sein, der alles abbekam. Natürlich machte ich mir Gedanken! Wieso sollte ich nicht, schließlich waren es SEINE Gedanken die uns im Weg standen.  
Vor der Tür drehte ich mich nochmal um und sah ihn genauso resigniert an.  
"Wie gesagt... Bereust du es, mich auf der Brücke geküsst zu haben?", sagte ich noch und verließ den Raum. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm Streiten. Ich hatte eine ganz andere Auffassung vom Leben als er. Er hatte seinen Ruf zu verlieren... seine Ehre, das wusste ich. Wollte ihm seinen Status auch nicht in Frage stellen, doch sollte ich mich ihm gegenüber immer noch wie ein Bediensteter benehmen? Mhm... wenn er es so wollte... sollte ich das doch wohl tun.  
Ich hatte das laute Klirren noch vernommen, doch senkte ich meinen Blick, stieg die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in meinem Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen und anschließend waschen zu gehen. Erik stand sich selbst im Weg und das war etwas was UNS im Weg stand. Ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde und wie jedes Mal, wenn ich daran dachte er würde mich verlassen, schmerzte meine Brust. Ich wollte das alles einfach nicht wahr haben. Wollte ich doch nur bei ihm sein und die Zeit mit ihm genießen. Er verbrachte unsere Zeit damit, herum zu diskutieren, oder zu trinken und mich danach flach zu legen. Zumindest beim einen Mal...  
Seufzend wusch ich mein Gesicht, meine Hände und verschwand mit seinem Brief in meiner Tasche wieder nach oben auf den Dachboden. Der Ort, der mich sehr beruhigte und doch immer viel zu viel zum Nachdenken verleitete. Heute würde ich bestimmt auch nicht mit ihm essen. Er meinte mein Verhalten wäre nicht korrekt, aber was ist mit seinem? Sollte ich mich so stark für ihn verändern, das ich ihm gefiel? Sollte ich mich trotzdem unterwürfig verhalten?  
Leise schlich ich wieder die Treppe hinauf, schlängelte mich durch die Bücherhaufen und setzte mich in den rotbraunen Sessel. Was sollte ich nur tun? Was verlangte er von mir? Ich war nun einmal ein Mann... War keine Frau... Ich war ein Bediensteter... Kein Edelmann... Ich konnte doch meine komplette Vergangenheit nicht verleugnen. Verlangte er das von mir? Solle ich das verleugnen was mich geprägt hatte?  
Mich ablenkend, nahm ich mein Buch und begann zu lesen.  
Ich hörte erst wieder auf, als ich eine Kutsche vernahm und hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass es Eriks Tante war, die sich entschlossen hatten Lady Raven hier zu lassen, weil sie auf dem Weg zurück nach London zu viel gejammert hatte. Mit meiner Befürchtung hatte ich zum Glück nicht Recht, denn ein etwas älterer Mann trat aus der Kutsche und lief zum Eingang, als ich durch das kleine runde Fenster spähte. Verwundert legte ich meinen Kopf schräg und benutzte sofort meine Kräfte, um das heraus zu finden. Ich sah, dass er hier war, um Eriks Klavier zu restaurieren. Ein Grund warum Erik in London war. Wieso musste er sich auch bei einem Anwalt Informationen einholen? Musste er so dringend sein Gewissen besänftigen? Doch das ging nach hinten los, denn was er dort vernommen hatte beunruhigte ihn nur noch mehr. Er machte sich zu viele Sorgen... Vielleicht sollte ich ihn dauerbetrunken machen, sodass er etwas lockerer bleiben würde.  
Grinsend über die Idee, setzte ich mich wieder in den Sessel. Es würde nie funktionieren, zu sehr achtet er auf sein Benehmen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Er würde nur in eine Nervenklinik kommen. Ich würde sterben, denn es würde so hingelegt werden, das ich ihn verführt hätte.  
Ich wuschelte mir durch meine Haare und setzte mich schräg wieder in den Sessel. Ich sollte vielleicht noch etwas machen? Ich schaute kurz wieder auf zum Fenster. Ich sollte die Pferde holen, dachte ich wehmütig und stand wieder auf, um meine Arbeit zu verrichten.  
Wieder schlüpfte ich auf den Flur um in Richtung Stall zu gehen, doch prompt wurde ich von Miss Fairfax aufgehalten.  
"Bringst du das schnell Mister Lehnsherr, mein Junge...?", sagte sie eher, als wenn sie es in eine Frage umformulierte, denn schon hatte ich das neue Teeservice in der Hand. Ich schaute sie kurz an, zuckte dann mit den Schulter und strafte meine Schultern. Wäre doch gelacht, dass ich das nicht hinbekommen könnte. Meine Schritte führten mich wieder zu dem Salon. Manierlich klopfte ich an und wartete bis ich hinein gelassen wurde. Als ich die Bestätigung bekam, trat ich mit gesenktem Blick ein.

### Gesenkte Blicke - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Fluchend blieb ich sitzen, stützte meine Ellenbogen auf meinen Knien ab und streifte mir durchs Haar.  
„Was mach ich nur?“, flüsterte ich in die Stille hinein. Nun kam der innige Wunsch auf, meinen Vater nach seinem Rat zu fragen. Doch wie jeder wusste, war dies nicht möglich. Schmerzlich schloss ich meine Augen. Versuchte mich in ihn hineinzuversetzen. Was hätte er an meiner Stelle getan? Er hätte alles schon vollkommen anders begonnen…..mein Vater war der liebenswürdigste Mensch den es gab. Ich hatte nie jemand anderen kennengelernt der ihm hätte das Wasser reichen können. Ich hatte mir heute Morgen doch solch gute Worte zurechtgelegt, die ich Charles vorlegen wollte. Doch es hatte sich alles verändert. Ich kam nicht mehr dazu. Meine Tante hatte es mal wieder geschafft alles um sich herum in pures Chaos zu stürzen.  
Ich wollte mich grade aus dem Salon zurückziehen, als es an der Haustür klopfte. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich die herannahende Kutsche nicht vernommen hatte, die ihren Weg auf meinen Hof gefunden hatte. Miss Fairfax kümmerte sich sofort um den Gast den wir unerwartet bekommen hatten.  
„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“, fragte die ältere Dame sogleich. Ich blieb im Salon stehen und lauschte, eh ich mich dazu entschließen würde in die Eingangshalle zu gehen oder doch lieber die Flucht zu ergreifen und das obere Stockwerk aufzusuchen.  
„Guten Tag, gnädige Frau. Mein Name ist Richard von Throum. Man hat meine bescheidene Werkstatt gestern aufgesucht und mich darum gebeten eines ihrer Klaviere anzusehen.“  
Erleichtert darüber, dass es weder einer vom Gericht war, noch ein Gesetzeshüter, verließ ich den Salon um meinen Gast zu empfangen. Eh Miss Fairfax antworten konnte, sprach ich bereits.  
„Ah! Guter Mann, bitte treten sie doch ein.“, meinte ich laut und erfreut über etwas Ablenkung. Nach einigen Höflichkeitsfloskeln, geleitete ich den älteren Herrn erst in den Tanzsaal, wo er sich nur zur Sicherheit, den teureren Flügel ansehen sollte. Währenddessen konnte Miss Fairfax die Zeit nutzen und das benutzte Teeservice aus dem Raum entfernen. So machte es doch keinen guten Eindruck, benutztes Geschirr und nicht gegessenes Teegebäck herumstehen zu lassen.  
Ich erhielt die erfreuliche Nachricht, dass der Flügel in bester Ordnung war und noch eine ganze Weile für freudige Klänge sorgen würde. Als es dann aber zurück in den Salon ging, fiel die Nachricht weniger erfreulich aus. Kaum hatte Mister Throum einen Blick ins Innere geworfen, begann er auch schon aufzuzählen, was er alles auswechseln müsste.  
„Mit Verlaub Sir…“, begann er nach weiteren Minuten des Betrachtens. „….es wäre weit aus erschwinglicher, wenn sie sich eines der neueren Modelle beschaffen und sich diesem hier entledigen.“ Meine Mine verfinsterte sich jedoch sofort.  
„Bei allem Respekt Mister Throum, ich habe nicht die Absicht mich von diesem Klavier zu trennen. Meine Ausgaben brauchen sie also nicht zu interessieren. Es sei denn sie erhoffen sich keinem Honorar, da in ihrem genannten Fall ihre Arbeit nicht zu benötigen wäre.“ Und erneut ließ ich die Mitmenschen meine Schlechte Laune spüren. Doch meine Aussage schien kräftig genug zu sein, um den Mann an seine Arbeit zu lassen.  
„Ich beginne unverzüglich.“, meinte er daher nun enthusiastisch.  
Zufrieden nickte ich.  
„Wie lange werden sie dafür brauchen?“, wollte ich wissen, damit ich ihm eine Unterkunft anbieten konnte, solange es einige Tage mehr werden würden.  
„Es wird schon einige Tage dauern, mein Herr. Das Klavier ist zwar wirklich sehr schön, doch hat es einiges an Pflege nötig um wieder so zu klingen wie ihr zweites gutes Stück.“  
Erneut nickte ich, zum Verständnis. Ich würde ihm alle Zeit der Welt geben, nur damit er das liebste Stück meines Vaters und somit auch das meine, wieder auf Vordermann brachte.  
„Bitte lassen sie sich so viel Zeit wie sie benötigen. Während ihrer Arbeit bin ich natürlich bereit ihnen hier Unterschlupf zu gewähren.“ Der Restaurator nahm dankend an. Und ich hatte nun meine lang ersehnte Reparatur. Somit ließ ich den guten Mann alleine, damit er in aller Ruhe seine Arbeit verrichten konnte.  
Ich ließ dem älteren Mann einige Freiheiten, wollte jedoch nicht zu weit weg sein und behielt mir vor, mich im angrenzenden Nebenzimmer aufzuhalten während er werkelte. Ich konnte auch hier unten meine Arbeit verrichten und die Postberge am Schreibtisch beantworten. Damit ich mich jedoch etwas wohl fühlte, bat ich Miss Fairfax, die sich bis eben noch glänzend mit dem Herrn unterhalten hatte, etwas Tee zuzubereiten.  
Ich schmunzelte über die vertraute Art und Weise wie sie sich mit ihm unterhielt. Es war höchst interessant zu erfahren wie sich Menschen beinahe im selben Alter unterhielten. Nur um von ihren Lebensweisheiten zu erfahren.  
Ich öffnete derweil meine Post und musste feststellen, wie viele sich nach meinem Wohl erkundigten, seit ich aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt war. Natürlich hatte sich das schnellstens herumgesprochen. Was bei den ganzen gelangweilten Frauen der Gesellschaft nicht verwunderlich war. Die meisten hatten seit ihrer Heirat nichts besseres zu tun. Zumindest diejenigen, die eine äußerst gute Partie erlangen konnten. Ich musste zweifelsohne gestehen, dass ich mir etwas wegen dieser ganzen Flut an Fürsorge einfallen lassen musste. Es war also unumgänglich, dass ich eine Gesellschaft geben musste. So würde ich alle Fragen der Interessierten, nach meinem Befinden auf einmal beantworten können und hätte dann auch für eine beträchtliche Zeit meinen Frieden. Grade diesen Entschluss gefasst, klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Herein.“, bat ich sicher Miss Fairfax, die mir den Tee bringen wollte. Überrascht stelle ich jedoch fest, dass es Charles war, der mir das Service brachte. Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, starrte ich ihn wie gebannt an.  
"Ihr Tee, Sir.", sagte er höflich. Sah zu wie er mit geschickten Handgriffen, die Kanne an meine Tasse führte. Als er mich fertig bewirtet hatte, stand ich so schnell vom Stuhl auf, dass es mir beinahe selbst kaum aufgefallen war. Ich packte ihn am Handgelenk und hielt ihn vom Gehen ab. Die Verbindungstür hatte ich geschlossen, als ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte meine Arbeit zu verrichten.  
„Wir waren noch nicht fertig.“, meinte ich zu ihm und sagte ihm sogleich, dass ich bald noch eine Gelegenheit suchen würde um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.  
„Dies ist ein ernst zu nehmendes Thema und bedarf einer genauen Konversation.“  
"Für mich bedarf es keine Unterredung Sir. Sie sollten sich erst einmal genauestens ihrer Gefühle im klaren sein - ohne Alkohol, eher sie mich weiter verwirren.", antwortete er mir ernst.  
"Außerdem sind sie heute, dank ihrer Tante viel zu schnell reizbar. Überschlafen sie die Ereignisse... Morgen sieht alles schon wieder ganz anders aus, zumindest sollten sie dann bessere Laune verspüren.", sprach er schnell weiter.  
Ich hielt ihn bestimmt fest, jedoch ohne ihm ein Leid zuzufügen. Doch er war schneller mit seiner gewandten Zunge, als ich es jemals könnte. Ich lauschte seinen Worten und erstarrte. Er brachte mich in meinem Tun wieder aus dem Konzept. So hatte er jedoch auch Recht, aber das würde ich mir niemals eingestehen. Nicht vor ihm. Ich ließ ihn daher wieder los.  
Ich sah ihn nun schweigend an. Ließ mich wieder nicht diesen Schritt tun, den ich schon heute Morgen getan hätte, wäre meine Tante nicht angekommen. Ich war mir sicher, es hätte ihn gar gefreut. Doch….er ließ sich nicht auf ein Gespräch ein. Daher trat ich nun wieder zurück.  
„Na schön. Dann…..mach dich wieder an die Arbeit…“, meinte ich nun, eh ich mich ganz abwand und mich an den alten Schreibtisch setzte. Ich hatte schließlich noch einige Einladungen zu schreiben. Heute Abend würde ich das Essen wohl ausfallen lassen. Da Charles meine Gesellschaft nicht suchte, würde auch ich darauf verzichten, wie auch auf jede andere. So nahm ich mir meine Feder, tunkte sie in die Tinte, eh ich dann wieder die Spitze über die Einladungskarten kratzen ließ.  
Ich versuchte mich wirklich mit aller Kraft zu konzentrieren und nicht daran zu denken, was er grade verpasste. Ich hatte in den Minuten wieder etwas Ruhe angenommen. Hatte mir die Worte zurechtgelegt, die ich ihm hätte offenbaren können. Aber das musste nun warten. Ich konnte und wollte ihm meine Gesellschaft nicht aufzwingen.  
Nebenan hörte ich es immer wieder etwas sanft hämmern oder das anschlagen eines Tons. Und wieder fiel mir ein, dass ich ihm immer noch Unterricht schuldete. Doch so wie die Situation zwischen uns war, würde das auch wieder auf sich warten lassen.

### Sturheit - Charles Francis Xavier

Ohne auf ihn zu achten hatte ich schnell meine Arbeit gemacht, um wieder genauso schnell zu verschwinden. Dieser Plan ging nicht ganz auf, denn im nächsten Moment hatte er mich schon am Handgelenk gepackt und mich zu ihm herum gedreht. Ich hielt meinen Blick immer noch gesenkt, schließlich hatte er mich daraufhin gewiesen, wo ich denn hingehörte und das wollte ich mir kein nächstes Mal anhören. Ich war kein Spielball, denn man mal aus seinem Schrank holte, wenn einem danach ist. Nur weil er eine höher gestellt Person ist, hatte ich trotzdem mein Recht mich zu äußern.  
Wieso musste ich auch immer wieder klein beigeben? Wie sagte meine Mutter immer? Ich bin zu nett... Ja definitiv... ich bin zu nett...  
Frustriert über mich selbst, senkte ich wieder meinen Blick. Wollte ich ihn doch jetzt nicht ansehen. Wollte nicht schwach werden. Nein, ich würde ihm meine kalte Schulter zeigen! Denn im Moment behandelte er mich nicht gerade wie jemanden den er liebte. Man behandelte doch einen Menschen nicht so, wenn man etwas für ihn empfand...oder?  
Irritiert über meine Gedanken schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und funkelte ihn wieder an. Nein ich werde jetzt nicht nachgeben und drehte mich um. Wieso musste ich mit ihm eigentlich diskutieren!? In dieser Angelegenheit war er mein Freund oder gar Partner und nicht mein Herr! Oder lag ich in diesem Denken auch wieder falsch...?  
Traurig sah ich zu wie er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und begann seine Briefe zu bearbeiten. Ich hatte Angst, wenn ich etwas sagte, dass er nur wieder böse reagieren würde und daher drehte ich mich um. Ohne ein Wort schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und seufzte wieder. Wie oft ich das heute doch schon getan hatte....  
Wieso musste er mich auch nur immer in solche Situationen bringen? Wieso konnte er mich nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen...?  
Ich stampfte kurz Rücklinks gegen die Tür, brabbelte einige Flüche vor mir her und verschwand nach draußen. Sollte er doch versauern. Seinen Selbstmitleid hingeben... Pah! Wieso musste ich auch immer wieder angekrochen kommen? Wieso kam er nie zu mir...? Wieso streichelte er mich nicht einfach und gab beruhigende Worte von sich? Nein... er musste darauf achten nicht so viel Gefühl zu zeigen... Und wenn er es tat war er betrunken.  
Wütend stampfte ich zu der Weide und schaute zu den Pferden, die meine Schwingungen gleich erkannten und doch etwas weg traten. Kannten sie doch diese Art nicht von mir.  
Ich holte tief Luft und beruhigte mich dann. Wollte ich meine Wut doch nicht an andere auslassen, ob Tier oder Mensch. Ich ließ meine Schultern hängen und spürte mit einem Mal etwas feuchtes an meiner Hand. Als ich erschrocken hinunter schaute erblickte ich Eriks Hund Pilot. Ich lächelte sanft und strich ihm über den Kopf.  
"Wieso muss dein Herrchen nur so verdammt stur sein?", sagte ich, wusste ich doch das er eh nicht antworten würde, nahm einen Stock und warf ihn. Pilot hechtete sofort hinter her, wobei ich ihm nach rannte und begann mit ihm herum zu tollen. Es lenkte mich herrlich ab und schon bald lachte ich ausgiebig. Die Pferde stoben einige Male erschrocken davon, doch ließen sie uns passieren. Ich ließ mich zu Boden fallen, machte Purzelbäume über die Wiese. Ich hätte mich nicht umziehen dürfen, dachte ich mir lachend, denn schon in kurzer Zeit war ich voller Staub durch die trocknende Erde. Pilot sah nicht besser aus, aber anscheinend genoss er es, dass jemand mit ihm spielte. Und so tollte ich noch einige Zeit etwas mit ihm herum. Bis ich schnaubend am Boden liegen blieb und ich einige Sabbereinheiten ins Gesicht bekam. Ich verschränkte meine Arme und drückte ihn ein wenig von mir.  
"Lass das Pilot!", sagte ich und setzte mich auf. Wie gerne würde ich solche Moment auch mit ihm erleben dürfen. Einfach mal ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass er frei war, sich an keine Pflichten binden musste. Seufzend schaute ich zu Pilot, der mich nur fragend anschaute, warum ich nicht mehr mit ihm spielte.  
"Der gleiche idiotische Blick!", sagte ich lachend und kraulte ihn am Ohr. In solchen Momenten vermisste ich auch Jonas. Er hätte gewusst was zu tun war. Auch wenn er jünger war, doch seine Erfahrung in Sachen Liebe wäre doch ausgereifter als meine gewesen. Er hatte schon erkannt, dass etwas mit Erik und mir war. Ohne Kräfte hatte er ein gutes Auffassungsvermögen besessen ...  
Traurig stand ich auf und begann schließlich die Pferde mit Pilot zusammenzutreiben. Durch meinen wunderbaren Partner klappte das auch recht schnell und so dauerte es nicht lange bis ich sie in ihre Ställe gebracht hatte, um sie dann für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Pilot immer an meiner Seite.  
Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie die Zeit doch vergangen war. Es dämmerte schon und so musste ich mich beeilen, um meine restlichen Arbeiten fertig zu bekommen. Die war, in den Keller zu gehen, um den Wein für das Abendbrot zu holen, denn wie wir es uns gedacht hatten blieb der Mann wegen dem Klavier über Nacht. So würde Erik mit ihm also speisen, das einzige Gute daran war, dass er was aß.  
Als ich den Wein holte striegelte Anna für mich die Pferde zu Ende, wollte sie doch auch etwas für die Pferde tun. Wir hatten uns über Jonas unterhalten. Ich spürte immer noch ihren Schmerz, doch es beruhigte sie auch, wenn wir über ihn sprachen.  
Nachdem ich das überstanden hatte, aß ich mein Abendbrot und ging mich waschen. Leider sollte ich Anna heute beim Abendbrot ersetzten und musste die Herren daher bekellnern. Wie ich es hasste... und doch gab es mir Gelegenheiten Erik noch ein wenig zusehen, auch wenn ich es nie zugeben würde.  
Ich zog mir andere Kleidung an und lief schließlich mit dem Wein in den Speisesaal. Höflich verbeugte ich mich neben dem Mann und erklärte ihm, welche Weinauswahl wir doch hatten. Ich war froh das ich darin bewandert war, denn das musste ich oft auch bei Hennrics tun und so konnte ich ihm genau erklären woher die Weine stammten und welchen Geschmack sie hatten. Er entschied sich für einen trocknen Rotwein. Ich schenkte ihm ein und trat dann an Erik heran. Ich lächelte freundlich und goss ihm sogleich den Wein ein, den er am liebsten hatte.  
Ja man musste aufmerksam bei ihm sein, schließlich sagte er nie was er wollte. Resigniert trat ich zurück und blieb dort stehen. Ich hasste Besuch; wie spießig es doch war.

### Sommergewitter - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich ließ ihn also ziehen und machte mich wieder an meine Arbeit. Doch ich vernahm ein Poltern an der Tür, welches mich so schrecklich zusammenfahren ließ, dass ich einen Strich quer über die Einladung gezogen hatte. Fluchend knüllte ich diese auch gleich zusammen und begann von neuem….  
Ich saß noch da bis es Dämmerte. Als ich dann die letzte Einladung zu Ende geschrieben hatte (es waren wirklich einige), streckte ich mich und blickte aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen wie spät es schon war. Der Himmel zeigte Anzeichen eines Sommergewitters. Auch wenn ich es heute als weniger warm empfunden hatte, als gestern. Ich räumte die Karten grade in die Umschläge, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Ja?“, rief ich wie immer, machte mir aber nicht die Mühe mich umzudrehen.  
Miss Fairfax erschien in der Tür und unterrichtete mich darüber, dass der Restaurator ein Zimmer zugeteilt bekommen hatte und bald zum Abendessen herunterkommen würde. Dummerweise hatte ich den alten Mann hier, sonst würde ich das Dinner gänzlich ausfallen lassen. Da ich fand, dass sich Miss Fairfax gut mit dem Herrn verstand, lud ich sie auch gleich zum Essen ein. Ich hatte sehr viel weniger mit diesem Mann zu bereden, als sie es tat. Ich wusste natürlich nicht, dass sich dadurch alles im Dienstplan der Angestellten verschob und nun Charles damit verdonnert wurde uns zu bewirten.  
Ich drückte der Grauhaarigen Dame meine Einladungen in die Hand, die sie doch bitte am nächsten Morgen zur Post bringen sollte, eh ich mich dann nach oben zurückzog, um mich fürs Abendessen vorzubereiten.  
Nun in frischer Kleidung, trat ich auf den Flur und stellte fest, dass es draußen nun zu regnen begonnen hatte. Ein Grollen erfüllte die Luft. Fasziniert von dem Naturschauspiel trat ich ans große Fenster ganz am Ende des Ganges, direkt neben der Tür zum Dachbodenversteck. Als ich realisierte wo ich stand, fiel mir ein, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr da oben gewesen war. Hatte ich da doch noch einige Bücher die ich schon längst in der Bibliothek verstauen wollte.  
Ohne Umschweife, öffnete ich also die Tür, blickte mich nochmal zur Sicherheit um, eh ich dann meine Füße nach oben Bewegte. In der Tat hier hatte ich so einige Bücher die ich noch in der Bibliothek einordnen müsste. Zu viele um es jetzt zu tun. Morgen würde ich jemanden bitten mit mir hier oben aufzuräumen. Das hatte es bitter nötig.  
Nun meiner Dinge sicher, ging ich wieder nach unten. Um mich nun in den Speisesaal zu begeben, wo ich schon von meinen beiden Gästen erwartet wurde. Ich setzte mich an den Kopf des Tisches und wartete nun darauf, dass man uns bediente.  
Leider musste ich feststellen, dass dieser Aufgabe Charles nachkommen musste. Was mich dazu veranlasste meinen Blick gesenkt zu halten. Ihn so wenig wie möglich anzusehen. Doch ich war fasziniert über sein Wissen, welches er mit der Empfehlung des Weines zur Geltung brachte.  
Als er mir einschenkte, ließ ich die rote Flüssigkeit im Glas schwenken, roch dran, eh ich dann einen Schluck zu mir nahm. Erfreut darüber, dass er ihnen meinen Lieblingswein angeboten hatte, nickte ich. Versuchte aber so wenig Augenkontakt wie möglich zu halten.  
Es war ziemlich langweilig für mich. Zumal ich gar keinen Hunger hatte. Doch weil Miss Fairfax am Tisch saß und mich genauestens unter Kontrolle hatte, was ich aß und was nicht, tat ich ihr den Gefallen und schob mir eine gehäufte Gabel nach der anderen in den Mund.  
Dem entsprechend fühlte ich mich dann auch nach dem Essen. Ich brachte keinen Bissen mehr runter und versuchte das leichte Übelkeitsgefühl mit Wein herunter zu spülen. Gestern einen Kater und heute hatte ich mich überfressen. Wunderbar.  
Als es dann langsam Zeit wurde, erhoben wir uns. Ich lud Miss Fairfax noch zu einem Tee ein, doch sie hatte vom Wein schon leicht rosa Wangen. Da lehnte sie besser ab. Meinen Gast begleitete ich noch bis zu seinem Zimmer, eh ich meiner ältesten Freundin dann auch gute Nacht sagte und mein Schlafgemach aufsuchte. Ich brauchte dringend Schlaf. Ich war so gereizt und nun enorm gemästet, dass es mir nicht schwer fallen würde einzuschlafen. So zog ich mich um und legte mich ins Bett.  
Nachts war es wenigstens kühler. Und jetzt da es so stürmte, war es so wieso sehr viel angenehmer.  
Ich mochte es wenn es so stürmte. Doch nun erinnerte mich jeder Sturm an Charles Ankunft. Beinahe so, als würde ich jeden Moment den selben Trubel unten nochmal hören, wie damals als er zu mir stieß. In einer Pfütze liegend. Halb erfroren. Wäre er noch lange in der Pfütze gelegen wäre er wohl sogar noch in dieser Ertrunken, wenn ihn nicht die Kälte dahingerafft hätte. Nun spürte ich so etwas wie Stolz, dass ich ihn von diesem Ende bewahrt hatte. Auch wenn er mir schlussendlich mehr Probleme bereitete, als wenn ich ihn hätte sterben lassen. Aber das hätte ich niemals fertig gebracht.  
Ich lag noch ein paar Minuten Wach und starrte die Decke an, während ich meinen Gedanken nachging, bis mir dann die Augen zufielen. In meinem Haus kehrte schnell Ruhe ein.

### Nachtsparziergang - Charles Francis Xavier

Als ich so an der Wand stand, konnte ich genau auf die drei Personen schauen. Miss Fairfax hatte dem Essen teilgenommen, daher wehte der Wind, dass ich jetzt den Wein einschenken konnte. Der Mann, sein Name war Mister Throum, warf die ganze Zeit schöne Blicke zu Miss Fairfax, die sehr angetan war vom Umschwärmen des Mannes. Ich grinste entzückt und schaute zu Erik, der sich eher aus den Gesprächen der beiden raus hielt. Miesepeter...  
Ich sah wie schnell er sein Glas geleert hatte und schenkte ihn automatisch wieder ein. Er war auf jeden Fall nicht darüber erfreut, dass Mister Throum zum Abendessen blieb, ebenso dass er nun selbst etwas zu sich nehmen musste. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich nur ein Betrachter war und nicht selbst am Tisch aß.  
Ich schmunzelte, als die einzelnen Gänge hinein getragen wurden. Mister Throum verlangte später einen anderen Wein zum probieren, denn dieser schmeckte ihm, sodass er diesen Abend noch andere probieren wollte. Ich lächelte zurückhaltend und gab ihn einen anderen, dieser war diesmal halbtrocken und daher etwas lieblicher im Geschmack. Diese Sorten mochte ich. Erst war es Herb und ging langsam ins liebliche über. Ich schenkte auch Miss Fairfax ein und stellte mich wieder an die Seite, mein Blick immer auf die Runde gerichtet.  
Als sich schließlich alle erhoben, um ihre Nachtruhe anzutreten, begann ich mit den anderen den Tisch abzuräumen und alles in die Küche zu bringen. Diesmal konnte ich den Koch nicht mal loben, ob er gut gekocht hätte, doch das übernahm für mich Miss Fairfax. Ich lächelte sie an und meinte nur, dass sie ihre Arbeiten heute doch mal etwas in den Hintergrund stellen sollte und noch einen Tee mit dem Herren im Salon einnehmen sollte. Mister Lehnsherr sollte nichts dagegen haben.  
Ich wusste nicht ob sie es auch wirklich tat, denn schnell verschwand ich durch die Tür, eher ich mir eine passende Antwort anhören durfte. Ich lachte nur im Flur und verschwand in meinem Zimmer, zog mich um und tänzelte nach oben. Hatte ich doch wieder einen Ohrwurm von einigen schnelleren Tänzen, die ich damals auf dem Ball gehört hatte. Pfeifend schritt ich über den Flur, machte einige Bewegungen die man im Tanz anwendete. Ich wusste nicht warum, doch ich war guter Laune. Hatte ich mich doch gut mit Pilot ausgelassen und so einen klareren Kopf erhalten. Ich wusste, dass die Probleme nie verschwinden werden und doch wollte ich diese dunklen Gedanken einfach nicht an mich heran lassen. Ich wollte leben... Denn das Leben wurde mir ein zweites Mal geschenkt... Ich hatte den Krieg überstanden, sollte das nicht schon was heißen.  
Grinsend öffnete ich wie üblich die versteckte Tür und wuselte nach oben, etwas leiser pfeifend, doch oben wieder lauter. Ich schritt tanzend um die Bücher herum und merkte wie ich die Tänze mit Erik vermisste. Wie sanft er mich doch immer angeschaut hatte. Schon damals in der Nacht vom Ball war etwas zwischen uns gewesen, die Erinnerung daran ließen mich grinsen und ich warf mich auf den Sessel um mein Buch weiter zu lesen.  
Als es dunkler wurde zündete ich mir einige Kerzen an, löschte diese aber wieder, als mir die Augen zufallen wollten. Gähnend löschte ich diese also, zog mein Hemd aus und setzte mich seitlich in den Sessel. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich einschlief, mit den Gedanken an Erik.

Der junge Mann schreckte auf, als er erwachte und schaute sich abermals verwirrt um. Diesmal erkannte er wo er war und doch plagten ihn Gedanken die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Dieser Mann von damals... Er hatte weitaus mehr Gefühle für ihn, als er gedacht hatte... und er freute sich sogar darüber. Sollte er denn nicht? Doch was machte er denn hier? Hatte ihn Hennrics vollends verkauft? Ihn wie ein Tier weg gegeben?  
Barfuß schritt er wieder die Treppen hinunter und lief gezielt auf die Bibliothek zu. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, jedoch fand er keinen Mann an, der wie damals in dem einen Sessel saß. Bilder schossen ihm jedoch durch den Kopf, als ein kurzer Blitz die Bibliothek erhellen ließ. Ein Tisch... ein Mann über ihm... der gleiche Mann wie damals... Also hatte er ihn doch genommen, dachte er sich und doch war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Es war warm und es erfreute ihn sogar. Verwundert legte er seinen Kopf etwas schräg, konnte er doch seine Gefühle nicht einordnen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, drehte er sich um und verließ die Bibliothek wieder und steuerte gezielt ein anderes Zimmer an. Wieso wusste er, dass er sich dort befand? Er wusste nur, dass er mehr von seinen Berührungen spüren wollte, waren sie doch so sanft und Bedacht gewählt... Er öffnete ohne zu zögern leise die Tür und schaute zum Bett herüber. Ohne Hemmungen lief er hinüber und krabbelte unter die Decke, des Mannes. Er schlief... Kurz legte er sich neben ihm und beobachtete ihn wie er auf dem Rücken schlief, Sorgenfalten traten auf seiner Stirn auf... Er träumte... Der braunhaarige rutschte weiter an ihn heran und setzte sich auf ihn, wobei er seine Hände an seine Wangen legte und ihn begann leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sollte er doch keine Sorgen haben, auch nicht in seinen Träumen. Er wusste nicht warum, diese Sorgen von ihm handelten, doch er spürte es ...

### Überraschtes Erwachen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich schlief schon eine Weile, es musste weit nach Mitternacht gewesen sein, als ich begann Wirres zusammen zu träumen. Draußen stürmte es nun heftiger, was meine Stimmung nur noch mehr unterstützte. Ich zuckte immer zu, das Metall brummte leise vor sich hin, nicht so laut wie üblich, doch mein Traum war auch nicht ganz so stark. Ich träumte vom Krieg. Ab und zu verfolgten mich die Bilder noch.  
Zu tief im Traum verweilend, bemerkt ich nicht wie sich jemand in mein Schlafzimmer schlich. Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten, zuckte weiterhin. Bis ich dann jedoch ein Gewicht auf mir spürte. Es fühlte sich so echt an. Dem entsprechend passte sich auch mein Traum an. Als wäre mir einer der toten Männer quer über meinen Unterkörper gefallen, während um mich herum noch immer der Krieg tobte. Doch etwas passte nicht…..Ich spürte dann auch etwas auf meinen Lippen. Es war so intensiv, dass ich mich langsam aus dem Traum zurückzog. Und aufwachte.  
Mein Schock war groß, als ich bemerkte was hier vor sich ging. Jetzt wurde ich sogar im Schlaf vergewaltigt?! Ich riss meine Arme hoch und drückte Charles von mir. Nach Luft ringend fragte ich ihn dann:  
„Charles! Was soll das?!“, nun mit normaler Tonlage, mir nicht die Mühe machend zu flüstern.  
Mein Herz begann sofort zu rasen. Ich sah kurz zum Fenster und legte den Verdacht nahe, dass er sich vor dem Sturm erschreckte. Doch dann würde er nicht auf mir thronen. War er wieder nicht richtig wach….? Ich richtete mich etwas auf und versuchte in seine Augen zu sehen, doch konnte ich diese nicht richtig erkennen.  
„Charles? Bist du wa…“, weiter kam ich nicht, denn erneut spürte ich seine Lippen auf den meinen. Heftig. Wollüstig.  
"Gestern Nacht hatten sie mich auch nicht von sich gestoßen mein Herr...", sprach Charles leise.  
Ich starrte ihn nun eindeutig wach an. Mein Gesicht war leicht verschwitzt vom Albtraum, mein Haar stand wirr ab, mein Oberkörper klebte und doch schien ihn das keines Wegs zu stören. Er saß einfach auf mir, küsste mich so leidenschaftlich und weckte in mir nun auch wieder dieses Feuer. Doch ich durfte nicht! Er war wieder im Begriff Schlafzuwandeln. Das geschah doch nicht alles nach seinem Willen. Nur sein Unterbewusstsein. Hatte er denn seine Fähigkeiten noch nicht unter Kontrolle? Nicht auszudenken was passiert war, während er im Krieg war. Geschah das auch da?  
Ich schluckte hart, als ich seine Worte vernahm. Das stimmte…..gestern hatte ich nichts dagegen. Aber da waren meine Sinne auch betäubt durch den Alkohol und der pure Instinkt hatte übernommen. Ich keuchte leise, als er sich kurz auf mir bewegte.  
Nein! Halt still! Beweg dich bloß nicht! Mach es nicht noch schlimmer!, dachte ich mir verzweifelt und versuchte ihn wieder etwas sanft von meinen Lippen fern zu halten. Doch schaffte ich es nicht. Er hatte schon mein Gesicht in beide Hände genommen und meine Lippen beschlagnahmt.  
Ich ergab mich zu diesem Kuss, erwiderte ihn vorsichtig. Aber nur ganz zaghaft. Wollte ich doch nicht wieder in diese wilde Spirale aus Lust und Liebe fallen. Wollte nicht nachgeben. Ich hatte Prioritäten die ich einhalten musste. Aber…..er machte mich so schwach. So unsagbar schwach.  
Eh ich mich versah, hatte ich den Gedanken längst abgelegt ihn von mir zu schieben. Denn der Kuss wurde nun auch von meiner Seite aus intensiver.  
Charles auf mir thronen zu haben war auch ein Bild für die Götter. Bei jedem Blitz der sich am Himmel abzeichnete, fiel dessen Licht durch das Fenster und erleuchtete die schneeweisse Haut des Mannes. Ich keuchte angetan von seinem Tun in den Kuss. Streichelte sanft seine Seiten. Wollte ich doch erst gar nicht auf ihn eingehen. Sanft löste ich mich kurz von ihm.  
„Charles…..wir….wir sollten aufhören….“, flüsterte ich beinahe übermannt von den Gefühlen die er in mir auslöste. Ich musste dagegen ankämpfen.  
"Du willst immer aufhören... Wie möchtest du mich haben...?", da musste ich ihm Recht geben. Ich wollte immer aufhören. Weil es nicht richtig war. Aber wer entschied was richtig und was falsch war? Wer hatte diese Großmacht über uns alle, dass er diesem entsprechend richten konnte?  
Er machte es mir wirklich nicht leicht. Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend, biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, als er seine Hüften bewegte. Seine heisere Stimme so nah an meinem Ohr, machte das Ganze nicht besser. Es jagte mir einen Schauer auf dem anderen folgend, über meinen Körper.  
„Charles…..das….das bist nicht du….“, versuchte ich ihm weiter Vernunft einzubläuen. Auch wenn sich die meine nach und nach verabschiedete. Meine Hände ruhten auf seinen Hüften, in der Hoffnung seiner Bewegung, die so provokativ und stimulierend zugleich war, ein Ende zu setzen. Oder unterstützte ich ihn gar?  
Seine Lippen nun auf meiner nackten Brust spürend, versuchte ich mir immer wieder gut zuzureden. Mich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Nicht schwach zu werden. Seine Lippen hinterließen ein Kribbeln auf meiner Haut. Mein Herz raste, pochte heftig gegen meine Brust. Oder hörte ich den seinen?  
„Charles….bitte…..du….du schlafwandelst….“, versuchte ich erneut mein Glück. Ich musste standhaft bleiben. So sehr ich ihn auch wollte. Er handelte nicht so wie er es normalerweise tun würde. Er würde sofort erröten, wenn er wüsste was er hier tat. Er könnte mir kaum in die Augen sehen, solch Scham würde er empfinden, wenn er er selbst wäre. Geschweige denn sich so auf mir bewegen. Dazu war er zu schüchtern. Mochte sein, dass sein Unterbewusstsein nun die Kontrolle übernahm, doch was war mit seinem Bewusstsein? Er würde nicht erfreut darüber reagieren, wenn er am nächsten Morgen einfach hier aufwachte. Ich wollte den echten Charles.  
„Hör auf….“, keuchte ich.  
„Hör auf, sag ich!“, fasste ich nun etwas mehr Kraft und Mut. Schob ihn von mir.

### Erinnerungsschmerz - Charles Francis Xavier

Immer wieder entlockte er Erik einige angenehme Laute, was ihn selbst sehr entzückte... Denn sein Verlangen stieg immer weiter an. Er wollte jetzt nicht aufhören. Er hörte die Worte von Erik, doch verstand er den Sinn dahinter nicht... Er würde es doch bemerken wenn er schlief oder etwa nicht? Als er sich seinen Bauch schließlich tiefer untersuchte, packte Erik ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn von sich weg. Wieso sollte er aufhören? Es gefiel ihm doch. Wieso gab er sich ihm nicht hin? Ließ sich von ihm verwöhnen. Ein Schmerz zuckte durch seine Schultern, hatte ihn doch Erik sehr schmerzvoll angepackt, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ...

Verwirrt schaute ich auf und sah in das verschwitzte Gesicht von Erik, das direkt unter mir lag. Sein Blick konnte ich nicht definieren, doch er war gerade dabei mich von sich fern zu halten. Geschockt starrte ich ihn an. Wusste nicht was ich hier überhaupt zu suchen hatte. Bis sich heftige Kopfschmerzen in meinem Kopf ausbreiteten. Sofort griff ich nach meinem Kopf und keuchte auf. Ich hatte geschlafwandelt ... und er hatte mich geweckt... Immer noch meinen Kopf haltend krümmte ich mich.  
"Was hast du getan...?", keuchte ich heftig und schaute ihn mit schmerzerfüllten Gesicht an. Hatte auch noch gar nicht realisiert, dass ich in seinem Schlafzimmer war, zu sehr pochte mein Kopf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Alles kam durcheinander. Bilder huschten an meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Vom Krieg... einige kannte ich nicht mal... waren es meine eigenen Gedanken? Eriks Gedanken oder ganz und gar fremde? Ich presste die Augen zusammen und beugte mich zu Erik hinunter.  
"Mach das es aufhört... schließlich hast du mich geweckt...", brachte ich heraus. Meine Augen begannen zu brennen und Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über meine Wangen. Schmerzte mir doch alles. Er sollte machen das es aufhört...  
„Charles…? Was ist….? Was ist mit dir?“, hörte ich Erik panisch sagen, als er seine Hände auf meine Schulter legte.  
„Shhhh~ Beruhige dich!“  
Ich ließ mich von ihm in den Arm nehmen und zur Seite drehen. Ich lauschte seiner Stimme, versucht mich auf diese zu konzentrieren. Doch immer wieder durchzuckten mich Bilder, sie taten weh, als würde mich ein Messer streifen. Diese Schmerzen kannte ich, hatte ich sie doch schon als Kind gehabt, als mich Hennrics im Stall geweckt hatte. Auch dort kamen all meine Gedanken hoch, die ich getan hatte als ich schlafwandelte, so auch wie jetzt. Ich sah die Szene in der Bibliothek. Was ich dann sah, ließ mich erschauern. Ich sah mich selbst auf einem Schlachtfeld. Die Männer um mich herum, brachten sich alle selber um. Sie schrien... Feuer brach in den Zelten aus... Es war Winter... Ich erkannte den Ort. Wir hatten uns in der Zeit, vor diesen Männern versteckt...  
Was hatte ich nur getan? Wie kalt...  
Ich presste meine Augen zusammen. Die Bilder verschwanden. Szenen als ich noch bei Hennrics war erschienen. Niemand weckte mich. Wer mich sah, ging mir aus dem Weg, war ich doch so anders wenn ich Schlafwandelte.  
Abermals zuckte ich zusammen, als sich der heutige Abend abspielte. Was hatte ich getan? Wie konnte ich mich nur so auf ihn werfen? So willig. Ich schluckte schwer.  
„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin bei dir. Ich weiß es tut weh, aber du musst versuchen dagegen anzukämpfen. Ich bin bei dir. Charles….hör mich an. Versuch….versuch in meinen Kopf zu flüchten. Nur für einen Moment.“, flüsterte Erik leise und wiegte mich in seinen Armen.  
"Was hab ich getan...?", sagte ich und hörte Eriks Angebot, doch traute ich mich anfangs nicht.  
Vorsichtig tastete ich mich vor und schon schwammen seine Bilder zu mir herüber, doch auch er konnte, meine Gedanken und Bilder auffassen. Meinen Schmerz spüren. Fügte ich ihm jetzt auch Schmerzen zu? Das wollte ich nicht... Wimmernd krümmte ich mich zusammen und atmete tief durch, versuchte ich mich doch zu konzentrieren... Immer wieder tat ich es, dachte an meine Mutter die mich von hinten umarmt hatte und meine Brust hielt. Leise hatte sie mir zugeflüstert wie ich zu atmen hatte. Woher hatte sie das damals gewusst, wie ich mich beruhigen konnte?  
Erik hatte die gleiche Wirkung auf mich. Ich drang nicht tiefer in sein Gedächtnis ein, zu verwirrend waren seine Gedankengänge. Wollte ich ihm diese auch lassen, denn das was er alles dachte ließ selbst meinen Kopf schwirren. Nochmals presste ich die Augen zusammen, versuchte die Szene aus dem Krieg zu vergessen. Wollte ich das nicht mehr sehen.  
Wieso...? Hatte mein Unterbewusstsein so stark auf meinen Lebenswillen reagiert...?  
Ich klammerte mich an ihm und passte mich seinem Atmen an, beruhigte er mich doch, sodass ich einfach nur die Augen schloss und tief seufzte.  
"Tut mir leid...", flüsterte ich immer wieder und versuchte mich wach zu halten. Erschöpft sackte ich in seinen Armen zusammen und ohne das ich es wollte, schlief ich auf der Stelle ein. Genoss die Zuflucht die ich hatte, denn Halt den mir Erik gab.


	21. Unter dem Blätterdach

### Süße Töne am Morgen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich wusste nicht genau was ihn geweckt hatte. Ob es meine Worte waren, die ihn erreicht hatten oder es mein Zurückhalten gewesen war. Doch das was nun kam, überforderte mich.  
Ich überlegte mir kurz ob ich nicht nach Miss Fairfax rufen sollte. Doch das war eine ganz schlechte Idee. Zum einen lagen wir hier halb nackt und zum anderen wüsste sie dann von seinen Fähigkeiten. Also fiel das entschieden weg.   
Ich nahm seine Hände in meine, damit ich seinen Kopf genauer ansehen konnte. Äußerlich sah man nichts. Es waren seine Fähigkeiten die ihn so zurichteten. Ich konnte den Schmerz nicht ertragen, der sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Und doch drückte ich seine Hände weiter in meine. Legte ihn nun neben mich, damit ich ihn näher zu mir ziehen konnte. Immer wieder flüsterte ich ihm zu. Küsste seine Stirn. Versuchte ihn abzulenken, vom dem was in seinem Kopf passierte. Bilder oder Geräusche. Dinge die er tat, während er schlief. War nun der Bann endlich gebrochen, den ihn immer dazu verleitete?  
Ich bemühte mich weiterhin ihn zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig meine Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben. Er brauchte nicht auch noch meine Zweifel sehen. Brauchte nicht auch noch das Chaos in mir zu entdecken, wo er doch genug zu verdauen hatte. Alles was ich machen konnte, war ihn festzuhalten, ihm immer wieder beruhigende Worte zuzusprechen. Versuchen mit meinen Gedankengängen zu beruhigen.   
Als er sich dann aber bei mir entschuldigte, schüttelte ich vorsichtig den Kopf.  
„Shhhh~ Es ist schon gut.“ Er konnte doch nichts dafür. Auch ich hatte ja noch Schwierigkeiten mit meinen Fähigkeiten, was meine Gefühlslage betraf. Jeder von uns hatte also noch etwas, was er perfektionieren musste.   
Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich ihm noch gut zugeflüstert hatte, bis ich bemerkt hatte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Seufzend kuschelte ich mich etwas mehr an ihn. Hatten wir uns heute doch noch gestritten und nun lagen wir schon wieder bei einander. Da merkte ich, wie ich nicht weiter böse auf ihn sein konnte. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht, ihn völlig von mir wegzustoßen. Auch wenn es für alle das Beste wäre. Ich vergrub meine Nase in seinem Haar und schlief dann schließlich auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, schien mir die Sonne mitten ins Gesicht. Die Hitze war nun wieder eingebrochen, nach dem heftigen Sturm von gestern Nacht. Hinterließ eine feuchte Hitze. Ich hasste das Klima. War mir Kälte doch so viel lieber.  
Murrend drehte ich mich also um und vergrub mein Gesicht in Charles Halsbeuge. Hatte ich ihn die ganze Nacht nicht losgelassen. Fest an meine Brust gedrückt. Denn nicht nur ich schien ihn zu beruhigen. Er tat es mit mir genau so gleich. Meine Alpträume blieben aus.   
Ich blinzelte verschlafen, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Stattdessen betrachtete ich Charles halbnackter Körper. Begann ganz vorsichtig seiner Seite entlang zu streicheln. Küsste zärtlich sein Schlüsselbein und blieb dann wieder still liegen. Wollte ich ihn doch nicht wecken, wenn er so wunderbar schlief. Und trotzdem war es schwer ihn nicht zu berühren, wo er doch so nah bei mir lag. Ich richtete mich etwas auf, stützte mich auf einem Arm ab und zog mit meinen Fingern leichte Kreise auf seiner Brust.  
"Morgen...", flüsterte Charles leise. Er hatte mich nur kurz angesehen und seine Augen schnell wieder geschlossen, sich bewusst was gestern geschehen war.   
Ich schmunzelte, als er mich bemerkte und langsam aufwachte. Das war wieder der Charles den ich kannte. So scheu, wenn es darum ging. Doch er brauchte sich nicht schämen. Nicht vor mir.  
„Du wirst ja schon wieder rot.“, zog ich ihn auf und grinste frech. Ich erwähnte die letzte Nacht nicht, da ich mir sicher war, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Also tat ich ihm den Gefallen und vergaß es. Auch wenn wir weiter trainieren mussten, damit er dieses Problem in den Griff bekam. Aber da musste ich ja auch ran. Ich hatte meine Fähigkeiten auch noch nicht ganz im Griff.  
Provokativ strich ich ihm weiter über die Seite. Küsste sein Haar, als er sein Gesicht an meiner Brust zu verbergen versuchte.  
"Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen?“, wollte ich flüsternd wissen und küsste seine Stirn. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war und doch hörte ich unten schon das Treiben der Dienstboten. Aber wen interessierte das schon? Ich war der Hausherr. Ich durfte so lange schlafen wie ich wollte. Mein Blick glitt zur Tür, die ich sicherheitshalber abschloss, falls doch jemand so dreist sein sollte und nach mir sehen wollte. Zärtlich strich ich weiter seiner Seite entlang, wanderte zum Teil seines Rückens, den ich erreichen konnte.  
„Reden wir heute miteinander?“, wollte ich dann wissen.   
„Ich wollte dir gestern schon etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Durch mein Verhalten jedoch schien es nicht angebracht gewesen zu sein. Da verstand ich, dass du mich nicht anhören wolltest.“   
Während ich sprach, drückte ich ihn etwas dichter an mich, sofern das möglich war. Auch wenn es schon jetzt warm war, so hatte ich nichts dagegen, wenn er mir nahe war. Ihn würde ich immer dulden.  
"Du magst es doch wenn ich rot werde... und ja vielleicht können wir heute mit einander reden. Aber ich denke das wird klappen... heute hast du schon um einiges bessere Laune."  
"Mach weiter...", verlangte er dann von mir und wackelte etwas mit seinem Körper.   
Bei seinen Worten musste ich breit grinsen.   
Ja, er hatte Recht. Ich mochte es wenn er errötete. Daher gab ich ein schnurrendes „mhm~“ von mir.   
Meine Augen ruhten in seinem so perfekten Gesicht, während ich zuhörte was er zu sagen hatte. Froh darüber, dass er heute Zeit für mich finden würde, küsste ich seine Nasenspitze. Ja, ich hatte bessere Laune als gestern. Ich wurde ja auch durch jemand ganz Besonderen begrüßt heute Morgen. Im Gegensatz zu gestern.   
Überrascht lauschte ich seiner Forderung. Zog meine Augenbrauen entzückt nach oben, eh ich dann breit grinsend und vielsagend mit diesen Wackelte.  
„Du willst, dass ich weiter mache?“, schnurrte ich, nur um ihn wieder zu ärgern. Ich sprach alles aus, um ihn etwas abzuhärten. Auch wenn ich es süß fand wie er errötete. Ein Grund mehr alles auszusprechen. Provokativ strich ich nun über seinen Bauch, wanderte aber wieder Seitlich. Doch glitt tiefer. Stoppte an seinem Hosenbund.  
„Du hast ja noch zu viel an.“, schnurrte ich, eh er die Initiative übernahm und mich küsste, indem er sich zu mir nach oben beugte. Genüsslich erwiderte ich seinen Kuss. Ließ meine Hand zu seinem Innenschenkel wandern, nur um seine Beine für mich zu spreizen.   
Ich legte mich sogleich dazwischen, strich aber weiterhin seinem Bein entlang. Winkelte es an. Ich keuchte leise in den Kuss, genoss die Zärtlichkeit schon am frühen Morgen. So konnte doch jeder Morgen beginnen.   
Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen und küsste schließlich seinem Hals entlang. Während ich ungeduldig an seiner Hose zupfte. Hatte er in mir doch schon die Wollust geweckt. Darin war er nicht schlecht. Musste ich schon gestern Nacht feststellen.  
"Du blöder Sturkopf...", hauchte er mir entgegen. Ich erhob mich nun leicht und zog ihm dann doch endlich die Hose aus, so gut es eben ging. Schob das lästige Kleidungsstück von seinen Beinen und warf es achtlos neben das Bett. Ich ließ mir Zeit und betrachtete ihn. Beugte mich zu ihm hinunter. Küsste seinen Beinen hinauf. Es war schön zu sehen, dass er ohne Verletzungen durch den Krieg gekommen war. Es wäre eine Schande, bei diesem schönen Körper auch nur eine Narbe zu entdecken.  
Ich schmunzelte als ich aufsah. Denn Charles hatte wieder seine Hände im Gesicht, um seine Röte zu verstecken.  
„Das du das aber auch immer tun musst.“, tadelte ich ihn und griff nach seinen Händen, nur um sie über seinem Kopf zusammenzuhalten.  
„Ich will dich sehen.“, schnurrte ich.   
„Ich will sehen wie du dein Gesicht verzeihst, wenn ich dich streichle.“   
Mit meiner freien Hand winkelte ich nun sein Bein so weit an, dass ich es nun grade in die Luft hob. Es gegen meine Schulter lehnte. Das selbe machte ich mit seinem anderen Bein. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm sichtlich peinlich war. Doch ich schämte mich meiner Gelüste nicht. Meinen Fantasien, die ich von ihm hatte.  
Provokativ begann ich nun mein immer noch bekleidetes Becken an seinen nun gut zugänglichen Hintern zu reiben. Keuchend blickte ich auf ihn nieder. Grinste aber als ich die Schamesröte immer deutlicher in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte.   
„Dieses Mal müssen wir aber leiser sein.“, flüsterte ich und erinnerte ihn daran, dass die anderen Menschen in diesem Haus keines Wegs mehr schliefen. Seine Beine an meinen Schultern gelehnt, begann ich nun meine Hose von den Hüften zu schieben. Das tat ich jedoch auch nur mit einer Hand, da ich mit der anderen noch immer seine Handgelenke festhielt. Nicht fest, doch wollte ich nur verhindern, dass er sein Gesicht verdeckte. Eh mir dann eine Idee einfiel.   
Grinsend benutzte ich nun meine Fähigkeiten und ließ die Metallenen Verzierungen meines Bettes um seine Handgelenke wandern, damit ich meine Hände beide frei hatte. Ich ließ das Metall jedoch noch etwas locker, damit es ihm nicht einschnitt. Sollten sie ihn nur daran hindern, dieses Gesicht zu verdecken. Das so wunderschön und perfekt war.   
Nun beide Hände frei, entledigte ich mich meiner restlicher Kleidung, eh ich mich ihm wieder zu wand.  
Meine Finger nun etwas befeuchtetet, begann ich ihn zu bearbeiten. Wollte noch immer nicht, dass er meinetwegen Schmerz empfand. Das würde sich aber bald legen. Wenn er sich an mich gewöhnt hatte.   
Heiser keuchend vor Erregung blickte ich auf ihn nieder. Diesmal sprach kein Alkohol aus mir, sondern lediglich die Liebe und die Lust die ich für ihn empfand.  
Während ich ihn auf das Kommende vorbereitete, begann ich seine Brust mit Küssen zu übersähen. Ließ meine Zunge über seine Knospen wandern, küsste sein Schlüsselbein und schließlich den Hals. Immer wieder entlockte ich ihm süße Töne. Doch sobald sie lauter wurden, begann ich sie mit einem Kuss zu dämpfen.   
Seine Beine weiter an meinen Schultern gelehnt, wurde er langsam entspannter und weicher. Bis ich es an der Zeit fand und mich platzierte. Ich ersetzte dann meine geschickten Finger. Küsste ihn in dem Moment, um auch mein genüssliches Aufstöhnen zu dämpfen.  
Er umschloss mich eng und heiß, wie an jenem Abend in der Bibliothek. Als schließlich mein Becken gegen seinen Hintern stieß, wartete ich geduldig, damit er sich an mich gewöhnen konnte. Ich ließ aber von seinen Lippen ab. Richtete mich auf. Meine Hände wanderten nun um seine Fußgelenke, denen ich zärtlich entlang strich. Bis zu seinen Waden.   
Während ich wartete, blickte ich auf ihn nieder. Versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht. Trotz seiner Scham.  
Dann bewegte ich meine Hüfte. Stieß in sein Innerstes. Machte nun endlich meine Fantasie wahr, die ich schon so lange in meinem Kopf hatte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen um selbst nicht laut zu werden.  
Als ich so auf ihn nieder blickte, während ich meiner Lust nachging, beschloss ich dann doch das Metall von seinen Handgelenken zu entfernen. Damit er sich diese im Notfall auf den Mund pressen konnte. Meine Hände waren dafür zu beschäftigt. Hielten seine Beine fest nach oben gerichtet.   
Das Metall zog sich schließlich langsam zurück und verharrte dann in seiner gewöhnlichen Form. Neugierig sah ich zu was er nun mit seinen freien Händen beabsichtigte zu tun. Ich legte meinen Kopf kurz in den Nacken.   
Seine Enge machte mich wahnsinnig. Nun da ich nüchtern war, spürte ich alles intensiver als das letzte Mal. Wo ich mir doch nicht sicher gewesen war, ob ich es damals geträumt hatte.

### Frieden - Charles Francis Xavier

Leise aufstöhnend wandte ich mich unter ihm. Wusste ich doch nicht wohin mit meinen ganzen Gefühlen, die ich für ihn empfand. Seine Berührungen machten mich schon wahnsinnig, als er mich nur mit seinen Fingern bearbeitete. Brachte mich immer fast über die Klippe. Ich stöhnte eher enttäuscht auf, als er diese mir entzog. Er entlockte mir immer wieder leise Töne, die ich am Abend von mir gar nicht so wahrgenommen hatte, genauso wie sein leidenschaftliches Keuchen. Jedes Mal überkam mich eine Gänsehaut. Seine Küsse waren sanft aber auch fordernd. Ich erwiderte sie genauso, legte meine Liebe in diese.   
Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als er in mich eindrang und somit seine Finger ersetzte. Ich warf meinen Kopf zurück und schaute ihn mit verklärten Augen an. Es schmerzte abermals und doch war dieser Schmerz schon viel angenehmer. Ich freute mich sogar auf das was kommen sollte, wenn er diesen einen Punkt in mir traf der mich Sterne sehen ließ.   
Ich spürte wie sich das Metall um meine Handgelenke löste und ich sie wieder frei bewegen konnte. Hätte ich ihn am liebsten berührt, doch er war zu weit weg, hinterließ Küsse auf meinen Beinen während er immer wieder in mich drang. Ich krallte mich stattdessen in das Lacken und bäumte mich auf.  
"Tiefer...", ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken was ich da sagte, presste ich mich gegen ihn. Erik kam diesem Wunsch sofort nach, ich sah ihn jedoch nicht an.   
„Was…?“, natürlich musste er mich fragen. Ich wiederholte meine Bitte schnell, als er mich nicht ganz verstanden hatte und es war mir sichtlich unangenehm, diese nochmal zu äußern; doch ich tat es.   
Ich sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Wollte sein leichtes Grinsen nicht sehen. Ich unterdrückte mein heftiges Stöhnen als er den Punkt traf und machte ein Hohlkreuz, um meiner Lust Raum zu lassen. Ich wusste nicht wo oben und unten war. Wo sich rechts und links befand. Er machte mich schwach...   
Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass wir nun hier lagen und uns liebten. Wir waren im Streit auseinander gegangen und nicht in Frieden. Jetzt schliefen wir hiermit einander. Ich lauschte seiner Stimme, die vor Lust nur so bebte, als er immer wieder in mich eindrang.   
Es war das was ich wollte. Mein Körper zitterte unter ihm und mein Atem ging nach einer Weile immer schneller, wusste ich doch nicht mehr wohin mit meinen Tönen. Wieso sollte ich denn leise sein...? Ich konnte bald nicht mehr leise sein. Zu heftig war das Gefühl was in mir aufkam. Ich knabberte auf meiner Unterlippe, doch das würde nicht ewig währen.   
Ich spürte den Blick von Erik auf mir ruhen und doch beschämte es mich immer noch, wenn er mich einfach nur ansah.  
„Sieh….ah…mich an….“   
Ich hörte seine Worte und schüttelte erst meinen Kopf, doch dann öffnete ich sie und schaute zu ihm auf. Ich keucht leicht auf, war ich doch schier von seinen Gefühlen, die er mir nur mit seinem Blick übermittelte überwältigt. Seine Schultern waren angespannt und doch wirkten sie gelassen. Ganz anders als sonst. So frei und vollkommen sah er mich an. Sah nur mich an, niemanden anderen...   
Mit einem Ruck, ließ ich meine Beine von seinen Schultern gleiten, packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn zu mir nach unten, um ihn innig zu küssen. Automatisch schlang ich Arme und Beine um ihn und keuchte schwerer, war ich doch kurz davor. Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und heftiger, als er nach meiner Bewegung nur noch tiefer in mich hinein rutschte.   
Erik konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter und immer wieder kamen ihm diese wundervollen Töne über seine Lippen, die mir genau mitteilten, dass ihm unser Treiben genauso gefiel.   
Als er das nächste Mal in mich eindrang, stöhnte ich gedämpft in den Kuss hinein. Wollte ich es doch leise machen, als ich über die Klippe sprang. Meine Finger kratzten über seinen Rücken, als mich die Wogen der Lust überkamen. Mein Körper spannte sich zum bersten an; ich drückte mich an ihn, suchte Halt an ihm.  
Immer noch schwer atmend, hielt ich Erik im Arm und ließ alle Anspannung von mir gleiten. Ich genoss die Nachwogen meines Körpers und schloss meine Augen. Ich hatte mich benommen wie ein Tier, dachte ich mir und wurde mir jetzt erst bewusst, was ich eigentlich zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
"Wegen dir sage ich peinliche Dinge...", gab ich leise von mir und küsste ihn in seiner Halsbeuge, gab ihn jedoch noch nicht frei. Wollte ich doch diesen Moment einfach nur genießen.   
Ich wusste nicht wie lange er sich mir noch so zeigte. Er hatte gerade einmal seine Prinzipien vergessen und das musste ich so gut wie es ging ausnutzen. Zu viel dachte er über andere Dinge nach.  
Ich schmiegte mich an seinen Kopf und seufzte zufrieden.  
"Wen du solche Dinge nochmal zu mir sagen solltest, wenn wir mit einander schlafen... wirst du meinen Körper eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen dürfen.", neckte ich ihn etwas rot geworden und zwang ihm dann schnell wieder einen Kuss auf. Er sollte nicht solche Dinge zu mir sagen, sie machten meine Situation nur noch peinlicher und verunsicherten mich. Es kam mir so vor als ob er es schon mit Absicht machte und es ausnutzte, dass ich mein loses Mundwerk nicht bei unserem Akt verwenden konnte. Zumindest konnte ich es da nicht, weil ich viel zu abgelenkt war, konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und er schien nur noch redseliger zu werden.

### Morgenstund - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich wollte sehen, wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Wollte sehen welchen Ausdruck seine Augen annahmen, wenn er kam. Nur durch mich. Denn zweifelsohne war er nicht mehr weit davon entfernt gewesen. Ich könnte ihn nun wieder aufziehen, wenn ich wollte. Doch tat ich es nicht. Zu schön war der Moment um ihn jetzt zerstören zu können. Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ließ aber dennoch ein kehliges Stöhnen hören. Obwohl es schwer war zu unterdrücken.   
Nur wenige Sekunden später, hatte ich Charles soweit und genoss sein befriedigendes Stöhnen. Zeigte mir das doch, dass ich ihm das gegeben hatte, was er gebraucht hatte. Was ihm gefiel. Er zog sich innerlich fest um mich zusammen, was dann auch mir den letzten Schubser über die Klippe gab. Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen, biss die Zähne zusammen, presste meine Augen fest zusammen und legte meine Stirn in seine Halsbeuge, eh auch ich befriedigt stöhnte. Nun nicht mehr auf die Lautstärke achtend. Das konnte ich nun nicht mehr. Zu schön und zu intensiv war es dieses Mal. Vielleicht weil ich auch keine sturme Birne hatte, sondern alles genau mitbekam.  
Heftig keuchend und leicht bebend, blieb ich also auf ihm liegen. Alle Kraft aus meinen Gliedern gewichen. Versuchte meinen rasselnden Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Aufgeregt schlug mein Herz gegen meine Brust. Eine angenehme Wärme durchflutete meinen Körper, Befriedigung erfüllte ihn. Vorsichtig zog ich mich aus ihm zurück, blieb aber dennoch in seinen Armen liegen. Versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Bei seinen Worten musste ich kurz lachen.   
„Was kann ich denn dafür? Du hast doch sonst auch so ein loses Mundwerk.“, erinnerte ich ihn daran. Und doch fand ich es immer wieder niedlich, wie er grade in solchen Situationen keine Sprüche auf Lager hatte. Sondern total scheu zu Gange war.   
Ich erwiderte den kurzen Kuss grinsend. Ich dachte nicht daran mit meinen direkten Sprüchen aufzuhören. Sonst saß ich doch auch nicht auf meinem Mund. Ich sagte was ich dachte. Sowohl im Bett als auch sonst. Wenn es denn nötig war. Aber im Bett fand ich es wichtig. Denn ich sprach gern genau das aus, was andere nicht hören wollten. Und da machte ich bei ihm keine Ausnahme. Sanft küsste ich sein Schlüsselbein.  
„Macht es dich denn nicht an, wenn ich so mit dir rede?“, neckte ich ihn grinsend, sah ich ihn aber möglichst unschuldig an.  
„Ah richtig, du wirst rot.“   
Ich stützte mich etwas ab, damit ich ihn mit meinem Gewicht nicht vollends erdrückte. Angestrengt lauschte ich, ob ich irgendwelche Stimmen hörte. Doch wieso machte ich mir die Mühe? Ich blickte vielsagend zu Charles.  
„Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn du kurz lauschen könntest, ob uns jemand gehört hat?“, wollte ich ihn vorsichtshalber bitten. Es machte mich doch etwas nervös. Letztes Mal waren wir in einem Trakt des Hauses, der gut abgeschirmt war. Doch dieses Mal waren wir in der Mitte und nahe dem Flur. Außerdem in der Nähe von Miss Fairfax' Zimmer und meinem Gast, den ich im Übrigen schon ganz vergessen hatte!  
"Darauf stehst du doch!", konterte Charles auch gleich. Mein Grinsen verbreiterte sich mit jeder seiner Worten. Natürlich mochte ich es wenn er rot anlief. Das hatte er gut erkannt.   
Ich hielt mich immer noch mit einem Arm aufgestützt und betrachtete ihn. Neugierig musterte ich ihn, als er mir meine Bitte erfüllte. Wie konzentriert er aussah. Einige Finger an seine Schläfe gedrückt, den Blick weit weg, tastend, absuchend. Und ich verspürte so etwas wie Stolz. Sicher er hatte seine Schlafwandelei noch nicht unter Kontrolle, doch hatte er sich in der letzten Zeit gut gemacht. Was das bewusste Benutzen seiner Kräfte anbelangte, zumindest.  
Als er seine Hand wieder sinken ließ, blickte ich ihn ungeduldig an. Doch sein Lächeln verriet mir, dass scheinbar niemand von unserem Treiben etwas mitbekommen hatte. Genüsslich erwiderte ich daher seinen Kuss, den er mir schenkte, als er mich von sich hinunter gedrückt hatte und sich nun zu mir hinunter beugte.   
Ich legte sanft eine Hand an seine Wange, während sich unsere Lippen trafen. Streichelte mit dem Daumen zärtlich drüber. Eh wir uns dann wieder lösten. Ich hob eine Augenbraue bei seinen nächsten Worten.   
"Hat es nicht auch einen gewissen Reiz erwischt zu werden?", grinste er mich frech an, krabbelte über mich hinüber um an seine Sachen zu gelangen.  
„Natürlich…..aber neben dem Reiz ist auch die Ungewissheit und die Unsicherheit.“, meinte ich.  
„Was wenn wir uns zum Beispiel nicht sicher sind ob eine oder mehrere Personen von uns wissen, wir aber in ein Gespräch verwickelt werden. Du kennst sowas doch. Wenn du denkst, dass jemand etwas Intimes über dich weißt, hörst du aus jedem Satz einen Hinweis. Auch wenn die Person vielleicht gar nichts davon weiß. Und irgendwann….wirst du dich so dann selbst verraten.“   
Ich legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn die ich leicht zu massieren begann, während ich mich auf die andre Seite rollte, nur um ihm zuzusehen wie er sich anzog.   
"Dein Frühstück ist gleich fertig... Du solltest dich noch waschen.", informierte er mich auch sogleich, was er anscheinend bei seiner Arbeit entdeckt haben musste.  
Ich lauschte seinen Worten über das Frühstück nur mit halbem Ohr. Zu sehr wurde ich von seinen langsamen Bewegungen gefesselt. Mein Lächeln wurde wieder etwas breiter.  
„Langsamer….“, forderte ich. Natürlich hätte das Ganze einen noch größeren Reiz, wenn es anders herum gewesen wäre, aber so hatte das auch etwas. Da in mir erneut das Verlangen aufstieg ihn aus den Kleidern zu schälen.   
"Dir gefällt was du siehst? Tja merk dir das. Denn das wirst du, wenn du schlechte Laune bei mir auslässt nicht mehr sehen.", drohe er mir dann lächelnd und trat auf mich zu.   
„Ich werde mich hüten.“, antwortete ich ihm, eh ich mich ihm entgegen bewegte, um den Kuss den er mir erneut schenkte zu erwidern. Der letzte für eine ganze Zeit. Als wir uns von einander lösten, sprach ich noch:   
„Ich lass es dich wissen, wenn ich mich mit dir unterhalten will. Ich denke gegen Abend ist es sicherer. Einen Wunsch, wo das Treffen stattfinden soll?“, wollte ich dann wissen und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. Natürlich scherzte ich. Da ich wirklich noch Wichtiges mit ihm klären musste.  
"Suche mich... Und wenn du mich findest dann bekommst du vielleicht mehr als nur eine Unterredung. ", grinste er frech.  
Der Tag versprach wirklich gut zu werden, wenn er schon so begann. Ich war gut gelaunt und reagierte daher auf seine frechen Sprüche mehr als nur amüsiert. Sein Versprechen der Unterredung stieß bei mir auf Begeisterung.   
Ich wollte ihm schon antworten, als er sich plötzlich auf den Boden schmiss und unter meinem Bett verschwand. Eh ich jedoch fragen konnte, hörte ich ein Klopfen an der Tür und die Stimme von Miss Fairfax drang an mein Ohr.  
„Mister Lehnsherr?“, kam es reichlich besorgt von der älteren Dame. Damit ich keinen Argwohn erweckte oder ihr Anlass gab, den Türknopf zu benutzten, nur damit sie feststellen musste das abgeschlossen war, antwortete ich ihr:  
„Ja? Einen Moment.“, sagte ich laut und sprang aus dem Bett um mich halbwegs anzuziehen. Ich streifte mir meine Unterbekleidung an und warf mir das Hemd einfach um, ohne es groß zuzuknöpfen. Ich schritt dann zur Tür, aber nicht ohne nochmal einen prüfenden Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen zu lassen. Charles hatte sich versteckt und auch sonst lag keinerlei Kleidung von ihm herum. Daher schloss ich schließlich auf und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht meiner Haushälterin.  
„Oh, verzeihen sie, meine Dreistigkeit. Aber es ist schon nach Neun Uhr. Ich wollte nur sehen ob sie nicht vielleicht unpässlich wären.“   
Da hatten wir es. Die gute Miss Fairfax. Machte sich schon Sorgen wenn ich ein paar Stunden später das Bett verließ. Ich lächelte um die ältere Dame zu beruhigen.  
„Mir geht es gut, meine Liebe. Der Sturm letzte Nacht hat mich nur lange wach gehalten. Meine Schlafgewohnheiten haben sich lediglich etwas verschoben.“ Sofort erkannte ich die Erleichterung die sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
„Ah. Das erleichtert mich ungemein. So….kann ich dem Koch von ihrem Erscheinen berichten?“   
Ich faltete mein Hemd nun über meiner Brust, da ich befürchtete irgendwelche Flecken zu offenbaren, die da nicht hingehörten. Aber nickte artig.  
„Ich werde in 30 Minuten anwesend sein. Ich hoffe ihr habt meinen Gast ausreichend bewirtet?“, fragte ich nun nach. Da ich jedoch einige Klänge von unten hörte, die schon weitaus besser klangen als gestern, war ich mir sicher, dass Mister Throum bestens bedient war.  
„Selbstverständlich. Nun denn, dann werde ich es ihm ausrichten.“   
Miss Fairfax lächelte mich an, machte einen kurzen Knicks und eilte nun wieder den Flur entlang zur Treppe. Sicherheitshalber blieb ich noch an der Tür stehen, blickte dem Flur entlang und schloss sie dann.  
Erleichtert aufatmend lehnte ich mich dann gegen diese und drehte mich zu Charles um.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam in die Gänge kommen.“, meinte ich nun ohne jegliche Hintergedanken. Gut, von in die Gänge kommen war keine Rede, denn waren wir doch schon einige Zeit wach und bewiesen bereits unsere Energie.

### Ausgelassen - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich wusste das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Miss Fairfax nach Erik sehen würde. Er war für sie wie ein Sohn und daher machte sie sich auch ständig Sorgen. In solchen Momenten verfluchte ich jedoch ihre Fürsorge. Am liebsten wäre ich mit Erik noch im Bett gelegen und hätte einfach nur gekuschelt. Ich mochte es in seinen Armen zu liegen und einfach nur alles zu vergessen. Ich war wenigsten froh, dass die Mädchen auch gründlich unten dem Bett sauber gemacht hatten. Ich schnaubte leise und legte meinen Kopf auf den Boden Richtung Tür.  
Ich hielt für kurze Zeit einfach nur den Atem an, dachte ich doch, dass die alte Dame auch das hören konnte. Sie tat sehr mütterlich, aber doch hatte sie einen scharfen Verstand, der sie für uns zu der gefährlichsten Person des ganzen Hauses machte. Wenn wir es geheim halten wollten, mussten wir uns besonders vor ihr in Achte nehmen.   
Ich lauschte dem Gespräch und grinste frech. Als ob Erik etwas essen würde... Er würde nicht einmal eine halbe Stulle herunter bringen und das weiß sie eigentlich auch.   
Seufzend rutschte ich wieder unter dem Bett hervor, als ich hörte wie sich die Tür wieder schloss. Streckend stand ich auf und schaute Erik an, der wirklich gut in seiner lässigen Bekleidung aussah. Ich musste aufpassen, um ihn nicht anzustarren und grinste als ich seine Worte hörte.   
"Ich glaube du bist eher derjenige der in die Gänge kommen muss.", lachte ich leise und schritt auf ihn zu, um ihn sachte über die Brust zu streicheln. Ich liebte es ihn zu necken und so küsste ich ihn nur kurz und lief zur Tür.  
"Na denn viel Spaß heute beim Suchen, mein Herr.", grinste ich, wusste dass sich gerade niemand im Flur aufhielt und huschte aus dem Zimmer heraus, um mich schnell auf den Weg nach oben zum Dachboden zu bewegen. Dort ergriff ich meine Sachen, schnappte mir aus meinem Zimmer frische Kleidung und begab mich als erstes zum Fluss. Es war wichtig das ich mich wusch, denn an einigen Stellen zu kleben, war nicht besonders angenehm.   
Grinsend sprang ich ins Wasser, mit meinen Sachen, denn die Flecken die auch auf meiner Hose waren, sollten unbemerkt verschwinden.   
Ich hatte vor meinem erfrischenden Hechtsprung in das kühle Nass, die Pferde aus ihren Ställen geholt und nun hing ich auch meine Sachen über den Koppelzaun. Mein Hintern zog hin und wieder und machte mir nur den süßen Schmerz klar den ich vor kurzem erfahren durfte.   
Ich atmete tief durch und musste eigentlich meinem Unterbewusstsein danken, auch wenn es gestern eine harte Nacht gewesen war, hatte ich doch einen schönen Morgen danach.  
Glücklich lächelnd, begann ich dann nach dem Bad meine Arbeit zu verrichten, die so auf meinem Plan standen.   
Weiterhin saß ich an den Blumenbeeten, um sie in Ordnung zu halten. Dann war da noch die alte Laube, die mich immer noch dazu reizte, dort einfach ein Buch zu lesen und zu entspannen. Die Pferde mussten ordentlich gesäubert werden, das hieß auch im Bach mit Bürsten.   
Anna unterstütze mich bei diesem Unterfangen und ersetzte mit ihrem Können schon bald Jonas. Sie war nicht er, doch die Freundschaft die sich zwischen uns aufbaute, kam dieser die ich mit Jonas hatte schon bald gleich. Wir lachten viel zusammen, halfen uns in allem was wir konnten und sprachen über unseren verstorbenen Freund. Ich wusste, dass sie immer noch trauerte, sah ich sie manchmal immer noch weinen. Sie tat es stumm und versuchte niemanden damit zu belasten, doch meist setzte ich mich einfach stumm neben sie und strich ihr über Kopf und Rücken. Sie brauchte jemanden der für sie da war. Der sie verstand... Ich war zusammen mit ihrem Freund im Krieg gewesen... Haben nebeneinander gekämpft. Er hatte mir lesen beigebracht und ich hatte kaum etwas, was ich ihm geben gekonnt hatte. Er hatte immer gesagt, es reiche ihm, wenn ich sie führen würde. Das hatte ich auch getan.  
Ich versuchte Anna's Schmerzen zu nehmen indem ich ihre Träume linderte, wenn ich mitbekam, dass sie Albträume bekam. Es war das einfachste was ich für sie tun konnte, außer nur an ihrer Seite zu verweilen, wenn es meine Zeit erlaubte.   
Eigentlich wäre ich am liebsten die ganze Zeit bei Erik... doch er hatte selbst viel zu tun, sodass wir uns kaum sahen. Eigentlich wie immer den ganzen Tag gar nicht.   
Ich sagte ihm er solle mich suchen, um mit mir zu sprechen, doch wo sollte ich mich verstecken? Der Dachboden ging nicht, denn diesen hielt er selbst vor seinen Angestellten geheim. In der Bibliothek? Nein, da waren zu viele andere Erinnerungen, die ihn und mich selbst viel zu stark ablenken würden. Ich sollte einfach hier draußen auf der Weide bei den Pferden und Pilot verweilen. Im ersten Moment würde er eh nur im Haus nachschauen, weil es auch schon recht spät wurde und langsam die Sonne begann unterzugehen, was alles in ein gleißendes Orange hüllte.   
Ich lächelte sanft, als ich im Gras lag und die Augen schloss. War ich doch noch etwas müde von der Nacht. Pilot hatte sich neben mich gelegt und schnaufte ab und zu leise. Genauso wie die Pferde, die in der Nähe und neben mir grasten.   
Diese Tiere konnten auch nur den ganzen Tag essen. Meine Mahlzeiten hatten nur aus wenigem Brot und einer Suppe bestanden. Die Suppe war wirklich lecker gewesen... Ich leckte mir über die Lippen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

### Die Ruhe liegt im Wald - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich grinste ihn an, als er wieder unter dem Bett hervor krabbelte, nur um im nächsten Moment auf mich zuzukommen. Ich erwiderte natürlich seinen Kuss, der meiner Meinung nach zu schnell zu Ende war. Eh er die Tür erreicht hatte, zog ich ihn daher nochmal zu mir zurück und forderte einen richtigen Kuss. Dann musste ich ihn aber wohl oder übel gehen lassen. Hoffentlich hatte er eine gute Erklärung parat, wieso er so spät begann zu arbeiten. Daher beeilte ich mich auch nicht mich fertig zu machen, da man sonst nur eins und eins zusammenzählen brauchte. Ich wollte ihn und auch mich damit entlasten. Außerdem hatte ich eine Wäsche ganz schön nötig. Unser Treiben ging schließlich nicht spurlos an mir vorbei.  
Nach etwas mehr als 30 Minuten erschien ich dann unten im Speisesaal, wo mir schon einiges aufgetischt wurde. Nur diesmal war ich auch hungrig. Die frühe Aktivität am Morgen hatte bei mir Appetit ausgelöst. Höchst selten.   
Das erfreute aber Miss Fairfax. Zeigte ihr das nur, dass ich doch kerngesund war und wirklich nur schlecht geschlafen hätte.   
Während ich aß, gab sie mir meine übliche Post und entschuldigte sich dann um die Einladungen zur Post zu bringen, die ich gestern geschrieben hatte. In zwei Tagen hatte ich die Gesellschaft angekündigt. Bis dahin hatten wir noch viel zu tun. Ich fürchtete, dass Mister Throum bis dahin das Klavier nicht fertig bekommen würde, weshalb ich ihn kurzerhand einfach zu meiner Gesellschaft einlud. Er zeigte sich sehr erfreut und schien auch sonst meine Gastfreundschaft sehr empfänglich zu sehen. Anscheinend kursierten so allerlei Gerüchte über mich, da es ihn ja so überraschte, wie freundlich ich doch war. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen was meine Tante wieder versuchte in Umlauf zu bringen.   
Was sie betraf, da hatte ich nur eine Einladung geschrieben. Und die galt lediglich meiner lieben Cousine. Aber ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, dass sie trotzdem hier antanzen würde. Auch ohne namentliche Einladung.  
Nach dem Frühstück machte ich mich also an die Arbeit für das angekündigte Fest. Es sollte fröhlich sein und zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich mich bester Gesundheit erfreute und glücklich war. Meine Gäste würden es natürlich auf mein Überleben schließen, doch sowohl ich als auch Charles wussten weshalb mein Leben glücklicher schien als zuvor. Wenn auch mit gewissen Hürden. Aber solange wir vorsichtig waren, konnte uns nichts geschehen.   
Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Ein liebestoller Welpe. Musste mich gar zügeln, damit ich beim Personal nicht den Eindruck meines Verliebtseins vermittelte.   
Nun stand ich also im Tanzsaal und besprach mit einigen meiner Angestellten wie ich diesen Geschmückt haben wollte. Das tat ich dann auch mit dem Rest des Hauses, welches für meine Gäste zugänglich sein sollten. Ich wollte viele Blumen, schöne Kerzen und einige ausgerollte Teppiche. Eifrig kritzelnd liefen mir die Angestellten nach, während ich meine Wünsche äußerte. Bezüglich des Essens, der Getränke, der Anordnung von Blumen, die Farben des Teppichs und und und.   
Gegen Abend stand ich dann im Hof und berichtete schließlich wie ich die Einfahrt gestalten wollte. Mit einigen Fackeln und ebenso Blumen über der Brücke. So wie es aussah machte ich meinem Personal also in den nächsten beiden Tagen viel Arbeit.  
Als es bereits dämmerte war ich nun wieder in meinem Arbeitszimmer und ging den Pflichten nach die ich sonst immer zu bewältigen hatte. Ich wurde von der Uhr über dem Kaminsims daran erinnert, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre Charles zu suchen, um nun auch noch mit ihm die kleinen Details durchzugehen, die unsere Beziehung brauchte. Hatte er nicht gesagt ich solle ihn suchen?  
Grinsend machte ich mich also auf die Suche nach ihm. Sah erst in der Bibliothek nach, dann im Salon und dann im Tanzsaal. Doch fand ich ihn nicht. Ich spähte grade nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, als ich erkannte, dass die Pferde noch auf der Wiese standen.  
„Hab ich dich.“, meinte ich lächelnd und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach draußen. Der Kies knirschte unter meinen Schuhen und auf der Brücke begegnete ich auch kurz Anna.   
Wenn er das ernst meinte, dann war das kein sonderlich gutes Versteck. Außerdem zu gefährlich um irgendwelche Spielereien mit mir zu treiben. Ich schritt also über die Wiese und erblickte dann Pilot. Daneben im Gras lag dann auch schon der Mann den ich suchte.  
„Ist das ernsthaft dein Versteck?“, fragte ich und verschränkte meine Arme.   
"Es tat gut einfach hier liegen zu bleiben...Wenn du möchtest gibst du mir Vorsprung und du suchst mich nochmal... oder wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Wald mit den Pferden. Schließlich muss ich dir zeigen das Tornado lahmt und es nicht gut ist, wenn du weite Strecken reitest.", lächelte er.  
Ich musterte ihn, wie entspannt er da im Gras lag. Er lud einem fast dazu ein, sich neben ihn zu legen, den Kopf auf seinem Bauch zu legen und einfach nur zu entspannen. Doch schon stand er auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von den Kleidern. Er lieferte mir jedoch einen guten Vorschlag, weshalb ich ihm das noch verzeihen konnte, dass er hier auf der faulen Haut lag, anstatt sich zu verstecken.  
Ich legte eine Hand an mein Kinn und spähte zu Tornado rüber.   
„Er lahmt?“, fragte ich also nach, eh ich ihm zunickte. Einverstanden mit seinem Vorschlag. Ich war doch etwas überrascht von seiner Offenheit, zumal es noch nicht lange her war, seit wir intim gewesen waren. Doch bestätigte sich nur meine Annahme, dass er auch wenn er schüchtern war, doch einiges vertragen und auch einfordern konnte. Grinsend wand ich mich also zu Tornado um.  
„Na schön. Dann lass mal sehen. Komm her.“, meinte ich nun zu Charles. Meines Wissens nach wollte ich ihm ja das Reiten beibringen, ob er dies nun ebenso beherrschte wie das Lesen wusste ich nicht. Daher bot ich ihm an mit mir zusammen zu reiten. Falls Jonas ihm dies auch beigebracht hätte, müsste ich beinahe wütend auf ihn sein. Wollte ich ihm doch selbst so vieles beibringen. Stelle mir das äußerst amüsant und zum Teil sehr erotisch vor. Doch ich schweifte wieder ab. Langsam machte ich mir beinahe Sorgen über mein ungezähmtes Verhalten. Was das körperliche Verlangen betraf.   
War das normal?  
Vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem schwarzen Wallach und strich ihm durch die Mähne. Ich zuckte heftig zusammen als Anna von der Brücke her auf uns zugerannt kam.  
„Soll ich ihnen helfen, Sir?“, wollte sie wissen. Ich räusperte mich kurz.   
„Nein vielen Dank. Charles bemerkte bloß, dass mit Tornado etwas nicht stimmt. Wären sie so lieb und würden die restlichen Pferde wieder rein bringen, während wir uns um ihn kümmern?“  
„Sehr wohl.“

### Unter dem Blätterdach - Charles Francis Xavier

Meine Gedanken rutschten immer wieder zu dem gleichen Mann ab, der mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Ich krabbelte Pilots Kopf, als er mit mir sprach.  
Ich hatte es genossen einfach nur im Gras zu liegen und nichts zu tun. Die Abendsonne zu genießen und an ihn zu decken. Ich war glücklich über das was wir nun gehabt hatten. Ich wusste nicht wie lange es anhielt.   
Er nahm schließlich meinen Vorschlag an und bat mich näher an Tornado heran zu treten. Skeptisch schaute ich ihn an und legte meinen Kopf leicht schräg, doch folgte ich ihm bis zum Pferd. Ich meinte eigentlich nur, dass wir ihn führen sollten. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich Anna mit einem mal vernahm und drehte mich zu ihr um. Schnell trat ich auf sie zu und lächelte sie sanft an. Ich hörte die Worte von Erik und pflichtete ihm bei.   
"Tornado lahmt seit kurzem. Ich will ihm zeigen, wie er lahmt, also bitte sei so lieb ja. Wir reden später noch mal.", grinste ich sie breit an und kniff ihr sachte in die Schulter. Sie lachte und tat das selbe bei mir.  
"Und wehe nicht!", lachte sie, pfiff die Pferde zusammen und verschwand auch gleich mit einem hinterher dackelndem Pilot. Er bekam meist von ihr sein Futter, da war es nur verständlich, dass er ihr folgte.   
Lächelnd drehte ich mich wieder um und trat an Tornado heran. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie nichts ahnte. Aber wer sollte gleich von einer Liebesbeziehung ausgehen, wenn ein Diener und sein Herr, die Beschwerden eines Pferdes durchgehen, was dem Herr auch noch das Liebste war? Wahrscheinlich niemand. Wie gesagt man sah überall schon irgendeine Enthüllung. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, dass ich mich nicht irgendwann selbst verriet.  
„Dann lass uns mal sehen was ihm fehlt. Gehen wir zum Wald. Hier ist das Gras zu hoch um genau erkennen zu können was ihn quält.“, schlug Erik dann vor. Als ich mich mit Anna unterhalten hatte, hatte er bereits das Seil um Tornados Kopf gelegt, sodass es als Halfter fungierte.   
Ich sah, dass er den Rest schon selbst erledigt hatte und lief neben ihm, als er anbot in den Wald zu gehen. Ich nickte ihm zu und hatte mich auf der anderen Seite von Tornado platziert, sodass wir uns beim Laufen nicht gegenseitig behinderten.   
Sanft tätschelte ich Tornado. Der schwarze Wallach hatte Gott sei Dank nichts und trotzdem mussten wir es ja glaubwürdig rüber bringen. Die Ausrede gegenüber Anna war perfekt gewesen und daher machte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr. Vielleicht noch ein bisschen, doch als wir den Wald erreicht hatten und uns niemand mehr sehen konnte, war meine Sorge komplett verflogen. Ich sah wie Erik seine Ärmel hochkrempelte und schaute automatisch auf seine Hände und Arme, was mich sofort wieder an heute Morgen erinnerte. Ich sollte mich öfters abkühlen. Ich senkte schnell meinen Blick und hörte seine Stimme.  
„Ihr versteht euch gut.“, meinte er nebenbei.   
„Wie verkraftet sie den Tod von Jonas?“   
Ich schaute zu Boden und seufzte leise.  
"Sie verkraftet ihn nicht gut... sie weint des Nachts immer noch. Am Tage versucht sie ihren Kummer zu verbergen. Ich versuche daher für sie immer ein offenes Ohr zu haben. Rede mit ihr, versuche sie zu trösten... nehme sie als Einziger wirklich in den Arm. Wir reden auch über ihn. Es macht es ihr leichter über ihn hinweg zu kommen.", sprach ich ruhig und schaute zu Erik herüber.  
Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn ich ihn verlieren würde. Es würde mir meine Seele zerreißen. Den Schmerz den ich empfinden würde, könnte ich niemals in Worte fassen, doch wüsste ich nicht ob ich ihm dann einfach folgen würde.   
Ich beneidete Anna für ihr Kraft. Ob ich diese auch aufbringen könnte? Könnte ich einfach so weiterleben...? Könnte er ohne mich einfach so weiterleben...? Nicht einmal darüber wollte ich nachdenken, versuchte mich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren. Auf das Wichtigste. Das wir zusammen waren und einige Stunden einfach nur genießen konnten.  
„Verständlich…. Hat er irgendwelche Verletzungen?“, fragte er dann, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit aber nun wieder Tornado zu.   
Automatisch musste ich grinsen, als Erik begann sich sein Pferd genauer anzuschauen und sich runter beugte, um dieses genauer zu betasten. Lächelnd beobachtete ich ihn dabei. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, seinem Pferd ist etwas zugestoßen? Wenn das so gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich schon längst darum gekümmert und ihm Bescheid gegeben, wusste ich doch wie sehr er an diesem Ross hing.  
"Ich hätte dir schon längst mitgeteilt, wenn wirklich etwas mit ihm gewesen wäre...", sagte ich gespielt beleidigt und rollte mit meinen Augen.   
Langsam lief ich um Tornado herum, einen gewisse Abstand haltend, denn jeder wusste, dass ein Pferd, wenn man hinten um es herum ging auch ausschlagen konnte.   
„Wer sagt, dass du schüchtern wärst, dem würde ich kaum Glauben schenken.“, sagte er etwas dunkler.   
Ich erschreckte mich, als mich Erik mit einem Mal packte und mich zu ihm zog. Im ersten Moment hatte ich ihn wahrscheinlich nur angestarrt, doch als er sich zu mir herunter beugte, lief ich wieder rot an. Wie ich es hasste, wenn er mich so ärgerte. Er wusste wie ich war und nutzte diese Tatsache auch jedes Mal aus, nur um zu sehen wie ich selbst rot anlief.  
„Du bist ein guter Lügner, mein Lieber.“, sprach er weiter und strich mir eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht. Ich sah in seine Augen und beugte mich wieder etwas zurück um ihn nicht mehr ganz so nahe zu sein, machte es mich doch immer noch nervös, auch wenn wir schon zwei Mal mehr als nur intim waren. Daran denkend, wäre ich am liebsten im Boden versunken und doch riss ich mich zusammen.   
Ich schaute ihn aufmüpfig an.  
"Pah! Du kannst lügen ohne rot zu werden...", gab ich zurück und schaute ihn weiterhin an, rührte mich jedoch nicht. Liebte ich es doch, wenn er mir nahe war. Liebte es mich in seinen Augen zu verlieren...

### Eine Überraschung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Sie gingen miteinander sehr vertraut um. Doch war es ihre Trauer, die mir zeigte, dass sie Jonas noch immer liebte und so den meinen nicht mehr, als einen guten Freund betrachtete. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Ich war doch nicht kurz so etwas wie eifersüchtig? Nein, solche Schwächen besaß ich nicht.   
Ich Betrachtete ihn aus nächster Nähe. Beugte mich leicht zu ihm hinunter, doch ohne ihn zu küssen. Nur um ihm zu ärgern. Ihn den ersten Schritt machen zu lassen. Ich wollte ihm nach und nach diese Schüchternheit austreiben. Und das schien bereits Früchte zu tragen.  
Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. Er schien es also wieder darauf angelegt zu haben, mit mir Katz und Maus zu spielen. Bitte, wenn er es so haben wollte. Allerdings, was die Sache mit Tornado anging, musste ich ihm Recht geben. Dann hätte er mich vorher darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Und doch verzieh ich ihm das nicht so schnell, da ich mir doch Sorgen gemacht hatte.  
Ich sah ihn weiterhin an, eh ich ihn dann gegen Tornado hin umdrehte, mich hinter ihn stellte und ihn gegen das Pferd drückte. Das sich nur ganz kurz bewegte, sich aber nicht gestört fühlte. Neckisch drückte ich mich an ihn und besah mir seinen Hals genauer.   
„Ich denke…..es wird langsam Zeit, dass du Reiten lernst.“, meinte ich düster flüsternd.  
„Du scheinst schon mal Begabung dafür zu haben.“   
Ich konnte einen neckenden Hintergedanken nicht unterdrücken, den ich ihm absichtlich sandte. Ein Bild aus meiner Sicht, als er gestern Nacht auf mir gesessen war.   
Wie ich es liebte ihn zu necken.   
Konnte ich doch schon die Hitze von seinen Wangen aus spüren, die er von sich gab wenn er rot anlief.   
Ich ließ meine Hände über seine Schultern wandern, seinen Armen hinab, zu seiner Taille und hob ihn dann mit einem Ruck hoch. Half ihm so auf Tornados Rücken. Da dieser putzmunter schien, sah ich nun keinen Grund ihn weiter zu schonen. Er machte nur einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, so hatte er zweifelsohne nicht erwartet, dass wir ihn benutzten. Beruhigend streichelte ich seinen Hals, eh ich das Seil, das ich um seinen Kopf fest gemacht hatte, nach hinten zog damit wir wenigstens etwas ähnliches wie eine Zügel hatten. Dann schwang auch ich mich nach oben. Ich hielt mich dabei an seiner Mähne fest. Schließlich hatte ich darin schon Übung. So fand ich also Platz hinter Charles, wie damals als ich ihn das erste Mal darauf ansprach.   
Die Erinnerung an den Moment kamen hoch und ich musste leicht lächeln. Mich besser platzierend, rückte ich etwas näher an ihn heran, legte die Arme um ihn, damit ich das Seil für uns beide halten konnte und somit auch verhinderte, dass er vom Pferd rutschte. Sanft küsste ich seinen Nacken.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Können wir? Ich will dir was zeigen.“, flüsterte ich und setzte den Wallach nun in Bewegung.  
"Ja alles in Ordnung. Was willst du mir denn zeigen?", fragte er mich dann neugierig.  
Ich konnte seine Gemütsveränderungen erkennen und genoss es ihn so aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Wie er im ersten Moment nicht wusste was er darauf antworten sollte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck. Doch ich konnte auch ernst bleiben. Denn ich wollte ihm wirklich etwas zeigen.  
An dem Seil nun ziehend, um Tornado in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, trieb ich ihn an und ließ ihn in den Wald laufen. Sofort hatte ich natürlich Charles Neugierde geweckt. Schmunzelnd antwortete ich ihm:  
„Gedulde dich.“   
Ich ritt mit ihm langsam, beließ es beim Schritttempo, da wir ohne Sattel ritten und so die Gefahr höher war, dass er vom Pferd rutschte, als mit. Ich wollte ihn beim ersten Mal auch nicht gleich überfordern.   
Vorbei an großen Eichen, aus der Erde ragenden Wurzeln und süß duftenden Waldblumen. Im Winter konnte der Wald unglaublich gruslig sein. Im Sommer aber das reinste Paradies.  
„Der Wald wird kaum durchquert. Zum einen weil er noch zu meinem Grundstück gehört und zum anderen weil viele glauben, dass es auch schon hier spukt. Nicht nur in meinem Haus.“, klärte ich ihn auf.  
„Im Winter so wieso nicht. Du weißt wie die Menschen sind. Das beste Beispiel sind meine Angestellten.“   
Die wussten ja auch nichts von meinen Kräften. Das war auch besser so. Ich ließ sie lieber in dem Glauben, dass es im Haus spukte, als dass ich mich vor ihnen rechtfertigen müsste.  
Ich ritt nun weiter durch den Wald, an eine Stelle wo die Bäume dichter wurden und Tornado nur noch knapp dadurch passte. Man konnte ein leises Rauschen vernehmen, welches nun immer lauter wurde, während wir uns näherten.  
„Der Fluss mündet hier zum Teil.“, erklärte ich also weiter.   
„Es hat sich eine kleine Lagune gebildet. Hier sind wir ungestört.“ Ich hielt nun an und stieg von Tornado, den ich dann an einem der Bäume festband. Man konnte schon am Boden erkennen, dass er wohl nicht das erste Mal hier stehen musste.  
„Hier komme ich öfters her zum nachdenken. Die Aussicht ist schön und wenn es zu heiß ist, kann man schon mal einen Sprung ins kühle Nass wagen.“   
Hilfsbereit wie ich war hielt ich ihm meine Hände hin, um ihm vom Pferd zu helfen.

### Die Lagune - Charles Francis Xavier

Wieso musste er auch immer so etwas mit mir machen? Wieso musste er mir ständig alles sagen? Mich dann auch noch necken...? Ich wusste, dass es ihm sogar Spaß machte... doch für mich war es sichtlich peinlich. Immer noch bekam ich eine leichte röte im Gesicht. Das Bild was ich vorhin empfangen hatte, machte es mir nicht leichter. Mein Mund wurde kurz trocken, als ich es sah. Ich wollte diesen Gedanken nicht einmal weiterführen und drückte kurz meine Augen zusammen. Er hatte mir das Bild mit solchem Nachdruck gesendet, das ich es gar nicht hätte ignorieren können.   
Beim ersten Mal, als wir diesen Zustand gepflegt hatten, besaßen wir einen Sattel und richtiges Zaumzeug. Jetzt saßen wir ohne Sattel auf Tornado. Damals saß Erik nicht so nah an mir. Doch auch schon da, war es mir peinlich, ihn genau hinter mir zu spüren. Jetzt viel mehr. War er sich doch jetzt seiner Gefühle bewusst.   
Ich hatte ihm dort meine Fähigkeiten gezeigt, weil ich Angst hatte, wenn er es irgendwann erfahren würde, dass er mich von seinem Anwesen schmiss. Das traf Gott sei Dank nie ein.   
Mich auf dem Pferd haltend, sah ich ihn seitlich an und spürte seine Lippen auf meinem Nacken, was mir abermals einen Schauer bescherte.  
Unter den leichten Bewegungen von Tornado, ließ ich mich leicht nach hinten in die Arme von Erik fallen, um mir noch etwas Halt geben zu können.   
Wieso hatte ich das Gefühl das er auch solche Situationen für solche Berührungen ausnutzte? Am Anfang hatte er sich so gegen seine Gefühle gesträubt und jetzt war ich der Meinung, wenn wir zusammen waren konnte er kaum noch seine Finger von mir lassen. Ich beschwerte mich nicht, denn schließlich wollte ich selbst diese Zärtlichkeit an meinem Körper spüren und doch irritierte es mich. Er gab so viele unterschiedliche Gefühle von sich preis, dass ich nicht einschätzen konnte, auf welches ich zuerst eingehen sollte.  
Ich atmete tief ein, hörte seinen Erklärungen zu und nahm die Geräusche und Gerüche des Waldes war. Die Tannen hatten diesen gewissen eigen Geruch, den ich einfach nur liebte. Ich denke es war das Hartz was sie absonderten.   
Ich musste grinsen, als er erwähnte, dass die Leute dachten, dass es auch hier im Wald spucken sollte. Sein Ruf war ihm einfach weit voraus. Sein Ruf der besagte, wie kalt und mürrisch er doch war. Man beachte auch, dass er sehr verbittert sein solle. Ich bekam von dem ganzen nichts mit.   
Ja, er war äußerst mürrisch, dachte ich mir wenn ich an gestern dachte, als seine Tante zu Besuch gekommen war. Er war sehr wechselhaft, doch ich wusste nun wie ich ihn zu nehmen hatte, wenn er mal wieder einen schlechten Tag hatte.   
Wir bückten uns kurz, als die Bäume an einigen Stellen, doch sich mehr der Natur hingaben und betraten eine kleine Lichtung. Im ersten Moment starrte ich das Schauspiel was sich mir bot einfach nur an.   
Es war wunderschön.   
Man konnte erkennen, dass es nicht von Menschenhand gemacht wurde, sondern alleine die Natur. Ich merkte erst gar nicht, wie Erik hinter mir vom Pferd rutschte und dieses an einen der Bäume befestigte. Ich schaute ihn erst wieder an, als er mir seine Hand anbot, ich sie neckisch musterte und von selbst vom Pferd rutschte. Schließlich war ich keine Frau, der Gedanke ließ mich grinsen. Er hatte bestimmt nicht selbst daran gedacht und mir nur seine Hand gereicht um mir ehrlich zu helfen.  
"Du kommst also zum Nachdenken hier her? Machst du das nicht auch so immer.", grinste ich ihn frech an und lief zum Wasser. Wie klar es hier war, dachte ich mir und sah wie ich mich selbst kurz anlächelte.  
„Da hast du wohl Recht.“, grinste Erik dann und lachte sogar.  
„So, jetzt können wir endlich reden. Es ist wichtig für uns, daher kann ich es nicht länger aufschieben. Zumal….ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, es….äm….ernster anzugehen.", begann er nun ernst.   
Weiterhin ins Wasser schauend, bemerkte ich nicht, wie sich Erik an mich heran schlich. Ich blendete meine Gedanken in mir aus, außer wenn mich jemand eine Projektion seiner Gedanken regelrecht aufzwang, war es schwer für mich diese nicht zu empfangen. Das beste Beispiel war vor hin am Pferd.   
Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf und japste auf, als Erik vortäuschte mich ins Wasser zuschmeißen. Automatisch hatte ich mich an ihn geklammert und sah ihn etwas böse an. Ich wusste es war ein Scherz von ihm und doch hatte ich mich ganz schön erschrocken. Eisern hielt er mich fest und legte mein Kinn auf seine Schulter.  
„Als ich damals in London bei diesem Anwalt war, habe ich mir fest vorgenommen, mich nicht darauf einzulassen und gar nicht erst etwas zu verbergen zu haben. Aber die Lage hat sich verändert und wir sind nicht länger sicher. Naja, solange sie uns nicht erwischen, dann schon. Daher wollte ich mit dir über die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sprechen, von denen wir einen besonderen Vorteil haben.“, sprach er leise weiter.   
Ich hätte platzen können vor Freude, als ich seine nächsten Worte vernahm. Er wollte es ernster angehen. Ich hatte erst gedacht, dass ich ihn nicht richtig verstanden hatte, doch wollte ich nicht nochmal danach fragen. Hatte ich doch Angst, dass ich mich geirrt hatte.  
Erik ließ mich los und setzte sich auf den Boden, wobei ich seine Aufforderung nachkam, als er neben sich auf dem Boden klopfte. Ja, wir mussten reden, dachte ich mir, setzte mich an den Rand des Wassers und ließ meine Beine ins Wasser baumeln. Meine Hose hatte ich vorher bis zu den Knien nach oben gezogen.   
Ich hörte ihm zu, als er wieder von diesem Anwalt sprach. Ich hasste diesen Anwalt. Er hatte unseren Start nur noch schwieriger gemacht. Ich wollte ihm nicht sagen, was aus denen passiert war, als es heraus kam welche sexuellen Neigungen sie hatten. Wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, machte er sich viel zu viel Gedanken darüber.   
Besorgt schaute ich ihn von der Seite her an und zog meine Augenbraue nach oben, als er mit seinen Ausführungen weiter machte.  
"Welche Vorteile meinst du?", fragte ich ihn dann.   
Ich dachte mir schon, dass er unsere Fähigkeiten meinte, doch welche von den Fassetten meinte er? Wir hatten beide immer noch unsere Probleme. Also was sollte uns denn helfen...? Wie lange wollten wir dieses Versteckspiel treiben?


	22. Steigende Temperaturen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute :D  
> Es geht endlich weiter! Entschuldigt, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber es gab da einige Problemchen auf ner anderen FF Seite, die mich daran hinderte weitere Kapitel hochzuladen. Daher wollte ich das erst mal geklärt haben.   
> Aber wir können stolz verkünden, dass unsere Story mit dem Kapitel nun schon 310 Wordseiten umfasst. :D DADAAAAAM! Und weitere 100 warten auf meine Bearbeitung, während Yulice schon an den darauf folgenden 100 Seiten sitzt xD! Ich hoffe also ihr bleibt weiterhin treu und shipt die beiden noch immer so hart, wie wir es tun! ;D OTP!
> 
> Viel Spass beim Lesen <3~

### Der größtmögliche Schutz - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Manchmal schien ich wirklich zu vergessen dass Charles, wenn auch weniger groß und kräftig gebaut, trotzdem ein fähiger Bursche war und Dinge auch ohne meine Hilfe erledigen konnte.  
Mein Blick ruhte nun auf ihm, als er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte. Ich ordnete meine Gedanken und wählte meine Worte mit Bedacht. Damit wir die Sache auch ernsthaft besprechen konnten. Denn sie bedarf eindeutig an Planung. Aus Sicherheitsgründen. Wenn ich mir die Situation von heute Morgen bedachte, dann war es wirklich höchste Zeit.  
Ich legte meine Unterarme auf meine angewinkelten Beine und verschränkte meine Finger in einander. Hatte ich doch auf die Frage gewartet die er mir gestellt hatte. Ich sah ihn daher etwas lächelnd an.  
„Die deinen.“, grinste ich und tippt ihm gegen die Stirn.  
„Deine Fähigkeiten sind wirklich sehr beeindruckend und gefährlich. Wieso sollten wir sie also nicht zu unseren Vorteilen nutzen? Insbesondere was unsere Beziehung betrifft. Vorausgesetzt ist natürlich, dass du sie beherrscht.“  
Mein Blick ruhte weiter auf ihm. Wir mussten beide weiter an unseren Künsten arbeiten. Sie saßen noch immer nicht perfekt. So würden wir nicht nur mächtiger werden, sondern auch weiteren Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg gehen.  
„Zähl mir mal deine Künste auf.“, bat ich ihn und zählte mit ihm dann diese auf, während ich sie an meiner Hand abzählte.  
„Du kannst Gedanken lesen, die Zeit anhalten, Bilder senden, die Menschen beeinflussen. Und was sonst noch. Wenn du doch dein Umfeld nach Belieben manipulieren kannst, wieso machen wir nicht Gebrauch davon?“  
Meine Begeisterung steigerte sich mit jedem Satz. Ich war wirklich sehr beeindruckt von seinen Fähigkeiten und wollte diese auch unbedingt nutzen. Sie waren ein Geschenk aus Gottes Hand. Aus irgend einem Grund haben wir diese Fähigkeiten bekommen. Es lag nun an uns diese sinnvoll zu nutzen. Und was wäre sinnvoller als zu unserem eigenen Schutz.  
„Hast du schon mal versucht…..jemandem etwas anderes in den Kopf zu pflanzen und stattdessen eine Erinnerung zu löschen?“, wollte ich nun wissen.  
Falls er dazu in der Lage war – und da war ich mir sicher – dann wäre das unsere Rettung. Wir müssten uns nie mehr verstecken. Sicher Vorsicht war immer geboten, doch sollten wir keine Angst mehr verspüren, denn wir hatten etwas was wir einsetzen konnten, sobald es zu Ausschreitungen kommen sollte.  
Seine Fähigkeiten waren unsere Rettung. Der Schlüssel zum Glück. Und wenn nicht mehr. Wozu er noch fähig war! Wir könnten so viel verändern!  
"Nein das habe ich noch nie probiert... Es ist etwas, was meines Erachtens sehr gefährlich ist. Wie lange werden wir noch brauchen um unsere Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen? Ich kann an niemanden üben. Es kommt mir so falsch vor, jemanden seinen Erinnerungen zu berauben. Sind unsere Erinnerungen nicht das wichtigste an einem Menschen?", begann er sich zu erklären und schaute wieder zum Wasser, wo er seine Beine baumeln ließ.  
"Ich habe Angst davor Erik... Was ist wenn ich jemanden zu viel an Erinnerungen nehme? Es ist die einfachste Lösung, das verstehe ich. ", sprach er weiter.  
Meine Begeisterung nahm etwas ab, als ich seine Antwort vernahm. Das Lächeln schrumpfte, bis es gar verschwand. Ich verstand ja, dass er sich fürchtete. Doch, sollten wir uns unser ganzen Leben lang fürchten? Sollten wir immer alles über uns ergehen lassen, auch wenn sie uns Unrecht taten? Sollten wir trotzdem immer nur ja und amen sagen? Wenn ich eins gelernt hatte, dann das, dass ich niemals das tun würde, was man von mir verlangte. Daher sah ich Charles etwas strenger an.  
„Ich spreche auch nur von Notfällen, mein Lieber.“, erinnerte ich ihn an meine Ausführung.  
„Ich spreche davon, wenn uns irgendjemand erwischen sollte. Dann muss ich mich auf dich verlassen können. Verstehst du?“  
Ich griff nach seinem Arm und drückte diesen, damit er die Ernsthaftigkeit verstand mit der ich ihn konfrontierte. Ich verlangte nicht, dass er sich nach Lust und Laune austoben sollte. Nur wenn es nötig war.  
An der Stelle musste ich gestehen….war ich ein kleines Bisschen neidisch auf seine Fähigkeit. Er war so unglaublich mächtig. Konnte sich dessen bemächtigen, was dem Menschen größte Waffe ausmachte. Dessen Verstand.  
„Charles verstehst du was ich dir damit sagen will? Ich möchte bloß…..abgesichert sein. Denn wenn wir so vorsorgen können, dann wird uns ein Schicksal in einer Nervenheilanstalt oder am Galgen niemals erwarten.“  
Das war es was ich ihm ersparen wollte. Ich wollte ihm ein schönes Leben bieten. Den größtmöglichen Schutz. Doch genau dieser konnte ich nicht alleine aufbringen. Ich brauchte Hilfe. Seine Hilfe. Die unserer Mächte.  
„Uns wurden diese Kräfte nicht umsonst verliehen. Du selbst hast gesagt, du hast sie im Krieg verwendet. Um dich und deine Männer zu retten. Jetzt liegt es daran uns zu retten. Unsere Haut sicher zu wissen. Unser Schicksal. Unsere Liebe.“  
Dabei rückte ich näher an ihn heran und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände. Wollte ihm klar machen wie wichtig mir dies war. Wie wichtig er mir war. Ich würde es nicht schaffen ohne ihn weiter zu leben. Sollten wir entdeckt werden, bevor er seine Fähigkeiten beherrschte, dann würde ich alles daran setzen ihn zu retten. Falls es zu spät sein sollte…..würde ich ihm folgen. In den Tod.  
"Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen Erik. Wenn ich mit dir tauschen könnte, würde ich es tun. Du bist so viel stärker im Willen... Ich habe mit meinen Fähigkeiten schreckliche Dinge getan.", seufzte Charles leise und schloss seine Augen.  
Meine graublauen Augen waren weiter auf ihn gerichtet. Suchten nach den Vorkommnissen in seinem Inneren. Ich lauschte seinen Worten und war erleichtert zu hören, dass er sich dafür ebenso einsetzen würde wie ich, wenn ich es denn konnte. Doch wieso konnte ich den selben Ausdruck nicht auch in seinen Augen erkennen?  
Ich fragte jedoch nicht weiter nach, da ich sein Versprechen hatte. Das reichte mir. Als er dann genauer darauf einging, nahm ich meine Hände von seinem Gesicht und legte meine Arme um ihn. Nur um ihn an mich zu ziehen.  
„Charles…..auch ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan….doch bedenke….“, begann ich.  
„….wenn du nicht so gehandelt hättest wie du es getan hast, wärst du nun nicht hier bei mir.“  
Nicht auszudenken was mit ihm geschehen wäre, wenn er sich nicht mit seinen Fähigkeiten zur Wehr gesetzt hätte.  
Zärtlich küsste ich erneut seinen Hals.  
„Charles, du hast das Richtige getan. Du hast vielen Menschen, nicht nur dir selbst, damit das Leben gerettet. Krieg ist eine abscheuliche Sache…..doch nur wenn man nicht auf der richtigen Seite steht.“ Das war meine Meinung.  
Wie gern würde ich herausfinden, ob es noch mehr von uns gab. Noch mehr Menschen mit solchen Fähigkeiten. Und dann mit ihnen gegen unsere Unterdrückung kämpfen. Doch…..es war alles ungewiss. Ich wusste nur, dass Charles so war wie ich. Was wenn wir die einzigen waren?  
„Glaubst du….“, fragte ich daher nach einer Weile der Stille.  
„Glaubst du, wir sind die einzigen mit solchen Kräften?“  
Gedankenverloren blickte ich zur Lagune, beobachtete das Treiben an der Wasseroberfläche. Libellen schwirrten herum, Schmetterlinge fanden ihren Weg an die Stelle. Und der Geruch von den Waldbäumen und den Blumen stieg mir immer wieder in die Nase.  
Automatisch drückte ich Charles fester an mich. Ich war froh, dass er so gehandelt hatte. Er hatte das Richtige getan. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn nicht. Wenn er nicht zu mir zurückgekommen wäre.  
Seufzend vergrub ich meine Nase in seinem Haar.  
„Ich liebe dich, Charles.“

### Angst vor dem Unbekannten - Charles Francis Xavier

Im ersten Moment, als ich seinen Ausführungen lauschte, starrte ich ihn einfach nur an. Sah ich doch seine Begeisterung für meine Fähigkeiten in seinen Augen. Doch sollte ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?  
Als er meine Fähigkeiten aufgezählt hatte, war ich doch erstaunt, was ich so konnte und doch machte es mir eine höllische Angst. Mit diesen Fähigkeiten durfte man nicht spielen. Sie auch nicht für irgendwelche Spielereien einsetzten. Ich verstand seine Ausführungen. Verstand dass er uns schützen wollte, war es doch ein so leichtes Unterfangen, wenn wir seine und meine Fähigkeiten benutzten. Und doch machte ich mir Sorgen. Ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Ich sollte meine Kräfte auch nur in den äußersten Notfällen einsetzten, doch ab wann stufte er solche Notfälle ein? Ich wollte das er sich auf mich verlassen konnte. Wollte ihm auch helfen, doch wer nahm mir die Angst? Wie konnte ich üben meine Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen. Ich konnte schlecht seine Erinnerungen ändern... Wollte ich es auch gar nicht, denn diese haben ihn geprägt, haben aus ihm gemacht was er jetzt ist.  
Er hatte meine Hand ergriffen, um seiner Aussage mehr Druck zu verleihen. Weiterhin besorgt schaute ich ihn an. Ja, das wollte ich uns auch ersparen, daher wusste ich, dass ich einwilligen würde. Ich würde seinem Wunsch nachkommen.  
Denn ich liebte ihn.  
Ich wollte so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen.  
Als er weiter sprach, bettete er mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Ich atmete seinen Geruch tief ein, als er mich in seine Arme schloss und ich mich leicht drehen musste. Ich schloss meine Augen genoss die kurze Ruhe und hörte ihm weiter zu. Auch er hatte mit seinen Erinnerungen im Krieg zu kämpfen. Wusste ich doch, dass sie genauso grausam und unangenehm waren, wie meine Erinnerungen. Wir hatten Menschen getötet, die wahrscheinlich selbst Familie hatten und nach Hause wollten. Ich konnte nach Hause. War ich doch der einzige, der aus meinem Trupp den Krieg überlebt hatte.  
Wir wurden wie Tiere an die Front geschickt. Als Ablenkung, um Dinge herauszubekommen, nur damit sie weiter ihre Fäden spinnen konnten. Ich empfand es als verachtend. Ich hatte für mein Überleben gekämpft und hatte dafür das schönste Geschenk erhalten.  
Erik.  
Ich lauschte ihm weiter, hörte seinen Atem, spürte seinen Puls an seinem Hals.  
"Nein ich denke wir sind nicht die einzigen. Es wird noch mehr geben, die so sind wie wir. Die nur darauf warten, jemanden zu finden, der genauso ist wie wir beide.", lächelte ich und war auch von meinen Worten überzeugt.  
Es mussten einfach noch andere geben. Wieso auch nicht? Ich war neugierig was diese dann machen konnten, denn die Fähigkeiten von Erik und mir waren so unterschiedlich. Unterschiedlicher konnte es auch gar nicht mehr gehen, genauso wie wir uns in der Gesellschaft unterschieden.  
Auch dort wird es immer wieder Probleme geben, dachte ich mir seufzend und genoss abermals die Ruhe die uns umgab. Ich erschauerte, als ich die Worte von Erik vernahm und drückte mich etwas aus der Umarmung, um ihn anzuschauen. In seine wundervollen Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich auch...", sagte ich etwas peinlich berührt, lehnte mich jedoch wieder zu ihm, um nun meine Lippen auf seine zu legen.  
Währenddessen ich ihn küsste, seufzte ich erleichtert. Wusste ich doch, dass seine Gefühle für mich echt waren. Diese ganzen Gefühle, die er sonst nie bei einem anderen Menschen zeigen konnte.  
Ich lächelte fies, als mir ein Gedanke kam. Löste mich jedoch nicht von ihm und schupste ihn schließlich schnell ins Wasser. Ohne dass er mich bei dem Fall festhalten konnte, rutschte ich schnell etwas nach hinten und lachte laut.  
„Das bekommst du zurück.“, murrte er und kam wieder aus dem Wasser heraus.  
Ich lachte laut und konnte mich kaum noch ein kriegen, als ich ihn ins Wasser geschmissen hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, war auch nicht gerade weniger witzig. Er schaute mich verstimmt, schon gar ein wenig wütend an, als er wieder auftauchte. Er stützte sich am Rand ab und stemmte sich nach oben.  
Im ersten Moment konnte ich ihn nur anstarren. Das Hemd klebte an seinem Körper und der Anblick ließ mich doch glatt erröten. Erinnerte mich an unsere zwei Nächte.  
Ich wurde erst wieder in die Realität gezogen, als er auf mich zu kam. Ich sprang auf und brachte mich in Sicherheit. Das ging auch einige Zeit gut, bis er mich schließlich doch erwischte und ich das kühle Nass im nächsten Moment selbst spürte. Ich holte beim Wurf tief Luft und ließ mich weiter nach unten sinken. Als ich mit den Füßen auf dem Boden aufkam, stieß ich mich kräftig ab und holte tief Luft, als ich wieder auftauchte.  
Gerade als ich auftauchte, wollte ich mir meine Augen frei wischen, doch im nächsten Moment bekam ich die nächste Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht. Na toll... Jetzt ärgerte er mich auch noch. Er war doch immer der vernünftige.  
Ich lachte, holte tief Luft und tauchte einfach unter. Ich ließ kurz Luft aus meinen Lungen, um tiefer zu kommen, ergriff sein Bein und zog ihn mit mir hinunter. Ließ ihn jedoch schnell wieder los, tauchte bis zum Ufer und schwang mich aus dem Wasser.  
"Spielkind.", sagte ich frech, zog mir mein Hemd und meine Hose aus. Sie erschwerten das schwimmen nur und daher zog ich sie lieber aus. Das mich Erik genau musterte bemerkte ich gar nicht.

### So etwas wie Freiheit - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so locker mit der Thematik umging. Hatte doch auf einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten getippt. Umso glücklicher war ich, dass er es scheinbar genau so sah und sich bemühen würde unsere Existenz wie auch unsere Liebe zu verteidigen. Zu unterstützen und wenn nötig einzuschreiten.  
Immer wieder versuchte ich ihn zu erwischen, diesen schnellen kleinen Wicht, der es doch wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte. Versuchte ihn unter Wasser zu drücken oder ihn mit einigen Flutwellen, ausgelöst durch meinen Arm, zu durchnässen und ihm seiner Sicht zu berauben. Ja, ich benahm mich beinahe wie ein Kind. Doch momentan fühlte ich mich so ausgelassen und frei, dass ich das nun auch so zum Ausdruck brachte.  
Er war wirklich sehr flink. Bis ich ihn endlich erwischt hatte, hätte ich mich auch trocknen lassen können. Aber als ich dann auch ihn endlich im Wasser hatte, fingen die Spielereien erst an. Immer wieder war einer von uns unter Wasser oder bekam eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht. Bis sich dann Charles dazu entschied ganz unter zu tauchen und mich von da zu ärgern.  
Er klammerte sich an mein Bein. Und im nächsten Moment fand ich mich auch schon unter Wasser wieder. Doch er hielt mich da nicht lange fest. Da nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und drehte mich nach ihm um. Aber wie auch eben an Land, war er auch im Wasser flink. Was wohl auch an seiner Größe lag.  
Als ich die Wasseroberfläche wieder durchstieß, erblickte ich ihn am Ufer. Mir klappte langsam der Mund auf, als er sich auszog.  
„Bringt nicht mehr viel.“, neckte ich ihn und sah ihm zu wie er sich die nassen Sachen vom Körper streifte. Langsam schwamm auch ich aber ans Ufer, um es ihm gleich zu tun. Vielleicht wären die Sachen bereits etwas trockener, wenn wir dann zurückkehren würden. Jetzt wo es so warm war, würden die Sachen besser trocknen.  
„Hilfst du mir?“, wollte ich breit grinsend wissen und schälte mich bereits aus der Weste. Miss Fairfax würde mich nun wohl kräftig zusammenstauchen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich mit diesen Kleidern schwimmen gegangen war.  
Das Hemd nun auch auf dem Boden des Waldes ausgebreitet, blickte ich also Charles an.  
„Ach übrigens. Ich hoffe du wirst in zwei Tagen an der Gesellschaft teilnehmen.“, fiel mir ein. Ich wollte nicht dass er uns bediente. Zumal damit das Gerücht sonst perfekt wäre, was durch meine Tante kursierte.  
"Wieso soll ich dir ...- Ich denke das kannst du auch alleine. Hast das ja auch einige Zeit alleine gemacht.", gab er dann neckisch von sich, als er mich anschaute und doch wieder etwas rot wurde.  
"Was soll ich? Das geht nicht... Miss Fairfax hat mich bei den Kutschen eingeteilt.", begann er besorgt.  
Sein Gesicht war unbezahlbar, als er meine Worte vernommen hatte. Daher konnte ich nicht anders und musste einfach lachen. Ich schaffte es immer wieder ihn zum erröten zu bringen, oder ihn auf solche peinliche Weise zu erwischen.  
Aber seine Reaktion auf meine Bitte, konnte ich nicht genau definieren. Schließlich war es mein Wort. Und das zählte.  
„Miss Fairfax hat gesagt?“, wiederholte ich grinsend, in dem ich ihn versuchte nachzuäffen.  
„Sie wird wohl kaum Einwände haben, wenn ich ihr klar mache, dass ich dich als meinen Gast dabei haben will.“, betonte ich.  
Denn ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Sonst würde seine Tarnung weiter auffliegen und jeden mich als einen Lügner betrachten. Somit hätte meine schäbige, falsche Tante gewonnen. Außerdem musste ich mich noch mit dem Gerücht der Verlobung herumschlagen. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Da brauchte ich jede Unterstützung die ich kriegen konnte. Und wer wäre mir eine größere Hilfe als Charles?  
„Hör zu, das geht nicht. Ich habe schon lange keine Gesellschaft mehr gegeben. Hätte ich auch nicht, wenn es nicht an der Zeit wäre, sich von einigem reinzuwaschen. Ich will die Gerüchte für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen, mögen sie noch so wahr sein. Und das heißt für dich mein Lieber, dass du dir jegliche Arbeit an diesem Abend verkneifen wirst.“  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn durchdringend an. Wusste ich doch, dass er gleich wieder Einwände äußern würde. Doch eh er dies tat, sprach ich schon weiter.  
„Miss Fairfax ist schon lange bei mir und wird auch ohne dich zurechtkommen. Außerdem brauche ich dich an meiner Seite. Diese Bitte wirst du mir doch nicht abschlagen, oder?“  
"Aber ich tue es nur für dich und wehe du lässt dort irgendwelche Spitzen fallen, die auf uns aufmerksam machten!", sagt er und fuchtelte mit seinen Zeigefinger vor meinem Gesicht hin und her.  
Wie gut er mich schon kannte.  
Ich schmunzelte, als er mich bat nichts Verwirrendes an der Gesellschaft zu erzählen. War doch genau das meine Absicht gewesen. Ich liebte es für Verwirrung zu sorgen, mit Absicht die Gerüchteküche heiß brodeln zu lassen, nur weil ich wusste wie sich die Weiber wieder den Mund fusselig reden konnten. Wenn man all dem Glauben schenken würde, was ich in den letzten Jahren schon verbreitet hatte, dann wäre ich alles andere als glaubhaft.  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete ich seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger und wartete bis er geendet hatte.  
„Ich werde mich bemühen.“, meinte ich. Doch ob ich es ganz sein lassen konnte, wusste ich nicht. Ich würde garantiert weitere Gerüchte verbreiten, dass ich Charles schon ewig kennen würde und wir schon vieles unternommen hätten, Reisen nach Europa oder dergleichen. Aber ich wäre lebensmüde, wenn ich auch noch behaupten würde, dass wir ein Paar wären. Allerdings, selbst wenn ich das behaupten würde, würden alle erneut denken, es wäre nur ein weiteres Hirngespinst. So viel Unmögliches kursierte schon über mich. Also sollte ich mir eigentlich gar keine Sorgen machen.  
Doch es gab nun mal auch Menschen die mich gut kannten. Raven zum Beispiel. Sie wäre wohl die Einzige die es fertig brächte die Lüge zu erkennen. Und da die Liebe, sehr naiv und unschuldig sein konnte, würde sie meine Sprüche auch bewahrheiten. Was mich wiederum in eine unmögliche Lage bringen würde. Da ich mit Raven niemals so umgehen würde, wie mit meiner Tante. Bei der ich weder auf Anstand noch auf Freundlichkeit achtete.  
Ich ließ mich nun auch etwas zurückfallen und starrte in den Himmel, der beinahe gänzlich durch die Bäume verdeckt wurde. Wollte ich doch die Ruhe noch etwas genießen. Charles schien auch meiner Meinung, denn von ihm kam kein Ton mehr.

### Kleine Problemchen - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich lächelte ihn an und warf mich einfach zurück, um die Sonne noch in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Auch wenn sie sich schon hinter einigen Bäumen versteckte, spendete sie noch genügend wärme. Die Sachen sollten nicht lange brauchen um wieder zu trocknen.  
Irritiert setzte ich mich wieder auf.  
Ich hörte seine Worte und begann nachdenklich auf meiner Unterlippe herum zu knabbern. Bei einigen Dingen wollte ich ihm widersprechen, doch kam ich nicht einmal dazu, weil er gleich weiter sprach. Auch das machte er mit Absicht, wusste er doch, dass es mir nicht ganz gefiel. Alle um mich herum würden arbeiten nur ich wieder nicht.  
Mürrisch sah ich ihn an, doch willigte ich schließlich ein. Wie konnte ich auch diesem Grinsen widerstehen...? Lächelnd krabbelte ich zu ihm herüber und legte mich neben ihn.  
Ich genoss immer noch die Ruhe, da sich Erik neben mich legte und anscheinend genauso empfand wie ich. Ich wollte einfach nur bei ihm liegen. Seine Nähe wissen. Ich konnte noch nie einschätzen was es bedeutete eine Menschen zu lieben.  
Jetzt wusste ich es.  
Ich dachte jederzeit an Erik, bekam Herzrasen wenn ich nur allein an ihn dachte. Innerlich war ich sogar nervös, dass ich etwas Falsches machen könnte und doch gab er mir den Halt, zeigte mir das ich nichts falsch machen konnte. Ich schaute in sein Gesicht, lächelte sanft und stützte mich auf meine Ellenbogen, um ein wenig höher zu kommen.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken beugte ich mich über ihn und küsste ihn. Ich wollte ihn niemals verlieren. Ich liebte all seine Arten, die er in sich trug. Wusste ich gar wie ich mich zu wehren hatte, wenn er schlechte Laune versprühte. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, dass er sich für mich entschieden hatte. Mich liebte und nicht jemanden anderes. Er würde gezwungen sein zu heiraten, dachte ich mir traurig, doch es war mir egal. Ich genoss das hier und jetzt! Wollte ihn jetzt bei mir haben und nicht über etwas nachdenken, was passieren konnte. Es nagte an mir, doch wollte ich diesem nagen nicht nach geben. Wollte keine Zweifel verspüren, wenn das was ich hier tat mir doch so richtig erschien.  
Erik ließ seine Hand in meinen Nacken wandern, was ich mir einem zufriedenen Seufzer kommentierte.  
Als er unseren Kuss löste, seufzte ich enttäuscht. Wollte doch mehr von diesen einen Moment haben.  
„Weckst du mich nun jedes Mal so, wenn ich meine Augen schließe?“, fragte er mich dann schmunzelnd.  
Schmollend verzog ich spielerisch mein Gesicht und machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, sondern sah zu wie sich Erik begann wieder anzuziehen, nachdem er sich von mir gelöst hatte. Ich wollte noch nicht zurück, doch wusste ich das er Recht hatte. Es wurde eindeutig zu sehr auffallen, wenn wir zu lange weg sein würden. Leicht murrend setzte ich mich auf und begann auch mich wieder anzuziehen.  
"Wenn du möchtest wecke ich dich jetzt immer so, doch musst du mich des Nachts in dein Bett lassen...", grinste ich neckisch, stand schließlich dann auch auf, um mir meine Hose anzuziehen und lief zu Tornado rüber.  
„hmm….darüber muss ich erst nachdenken.“, sagte Erik nun wieder etwas ernster.  
Natürlich war es gefährlich, doch ich wollte nur zu gerne jeden Morgen neben ihm aufwachen.  
Ein kurzer Blick gen Himmel sagte mir, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis es dunkel war, sodass wir uns beeilen mussten zurück zu kommen.  
„Wir sollten langsam zurück. Wir sehen uns später noch? Wie wäre es mit der ersten Klavierstunde? Oder warten wir bis morgen? Meinst du das wäre zu auffällig?“, meinte Erik dann.  
"Wir sollten bis morgen damit warten. Das Klavier spielen rennt mir nicht weg, denn wir haben alle Zeit der Welt ...", sagte ich vielsagend, trat kurz noch mal auf ihn zu, küsste ihn und stellte mich fordernd vor Tornado.  
"Du musst mir schon helfen... Alleine komme ich noch nicht auf seinen Rücken.", sagte ich und sah zu ihm zurück. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht gleich wieder rot wurde, als ich daran dachte, wie nahe er mir doch vorhin war. Ich schluckte schwer und schloss kurz meine Augen, als ich seine Schritte hinter mir hörte. Sogar kleinste Berührungen machten mich verrückt nach ihm. Man konnte schon glatt weg sagen ich war abhängig, wollte mehr von ihm...  
Ich atmete tief durch, um meine Gedanken wieder zu beruhigen und wartete bis mir Erik auf das Pferd half.  
„So erpicht darauf?“, hörte ich Erik schmunzeln.  
Ich lief kurz rot an, als er näher an mich heran trat und wieder beträchtlich langsam, seine Hände zu meinen Hüften wandern ließ, um mich dann auf seinen Wallach zu setzten. Ich bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass dieser nervös war, denn war ich doch noch zu sehr von Erik abgelenkt. Sah zu wie er das Seil löste und begann auf Tornado einzureden. Dieser tänzelte bereits nervös, riss sich jedoch von Eriks Hand los. Automatisch warf ich meine Hände um den kräftigen Hals des Tieres, denn im nächsten Moment, rannte er tatsächlich mit mir los.  
Angst erfüllte meinen Körper, denn erstens ich konnte nicht reiten, zweitens, ich hatte noch nicht einmal einen Sattel und drittens, ich wollte diesen Schmerz nicht spüren, wenn ich auf den Boden aufschlagen sollte. Ich kniff meine Augen fest zusammen und versuchte mich im ersten Moment einfach nur auf dem Wallach zu halten.  
Er sprang über einige Wurzeln, was meinen Körper immer wieder zum rutschen brachte und ich mich fester an ihm krallte. Ich suchte überall wo es ging Halt.  
"Halt!!!", schrie ich laut und Tornado, rammte seine Füße in den Boden und kam zum stehen. Ich schrie vor Überraschung nochmals auf und musste mich so stark an ihn klammern, damit ich nicht einen Satz über ihn rüber machte.  
Verwundert öffnete ich langsam die Augen. Hat er etwa auf mich gehört... ? Ja, das musste ich gewesen sein... Ich atmete tief durch und zeigte ihm Bilder von Erik. So wusste er genau, dass ich auch zurück wollte.  
"Bring mich zurück zu ihm!", sagte ich nochmal und zeigte ihm meine Forderung durch Bilder. Ließ ihn jedoch nicht los. Ohne weitere tierische Einwände, drehte er sich um und brachte mich erst auf den Weg zurück und dann lief er Richtung Lagune.  
Mein Herz raste, war ich doch ziemlich aufgeregt. Das hätte böse enden können... sehr böse sogar. Ich musste dringend reiten lernen, dachte ich mir mürrisch und presste meine Augen zusammen.

### Unberechenbarer Rappe - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ob das so eine gute Idee war ihm zu erlauben, die Nacht bei mir zu verbringen? Schon heute Morgen war es brenzlig gewesen. Aber darüber konnte ich nun ein anders Mal nachdenken.  
„Hoh! Tornado, ganz ruhig!“  
Denn das stolze Pferd mit dem Dickkopf, schien sich nun vorgenommen zu haben zu türmen. Als ich einen Schritt auf ihn zuging, brauste er auch schon mit Charles davon.  
Ich konnte nur noch zusehen wie Tornado davonraste und mir einige Erdklümpchen gegen meine Schienbeine warf.  
„Charles!!!“, schrie ich ihnen nach und setzte mich auch gleich in Bewegung. Auch wenn es lächerlich aussehen musste, wie ich den beiden nachhetzte, zumal ein Pferd sehr viel schneller war als ein Mensch. Nicht einmal meine Fähigkeiten waren mir nun von Nutzen. Denn ohne das Zaumzeug oder dem Sattel hatte der Wallach absolut nichts metallisches an seinem Leib, womit ich ihn hätte aufhalten können. Da waren meine Kräfte also total nutzlos.  
Ich raste den beiden also nach so gut es ging, achtete aber nicht auf den verwurzelten Boden und blieb mit meinem Fuß in einer stecken. Ich fiel mit der Nase voraus auf den weichen Waldboden.  
Fluchend versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, doch dann hörte ich auch schon wieder Hufe. Mein Haar aus dem Gesicht pustend, stellte ich dann doch etwas verwirrt fest, dass Charles wohlbehalten auf Tornado zurückgeritten kam. Wenn auch etwas unbeholfen.  
Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Wenigstens war ihm nichts passiert. Ich befreite meinen Fuß aus der Wurzel und richtete mich auf.  
„Du blödes Vieh!“, knurrte ich wütend dem schwarzen Wallach zu und nahm mir das Seil fest in die Hände.  
„Geht es dir gut, Charles?“, fragte ich doch noch zur Sicherheit. Diesmal waren seine Fähigkeiten wohl sehr viel geeigneter als meine. Etwas grob warf ich das Seil über den Kopf des wilden Pferdes und schwang mich dann auch auf seinen Rücken. Da verweilte ich erst einmal. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und legte meine Stirn an seine Schulter. Sanft küsste ich seinen Nacken und drückte ihn etwas an mich.  
„Ist dir auch wirklich nichts passiert?“  
Ich hatte nun Angst, dass sich Charles nie mehr alleine auf ein Pferd trauen würde. Was sehr schade wäre. Also musste ich das nächste Mal einer der anderen Pferde auswählen, wenn ich mit ihm reiten wollte. Tornado war wirklich kein Pferd für einen Anfänger.  
"Ja mir geht es gut. Doch wie geht es dir? Du bist gestürzt. Du solltest besser aufpassen, wenn du beginnst zu rennen.", sagte er frech.  
Ich musste erst wieder etwas durchatmen und den Schock verdauen, den ich erlebt hatte. Auf seine Frage hin musste ich etwas grinsen.  
„Ja mir geht es gut.“, versicherte ich ihm, eh ich dann lachte, als er mich ermahnte beim Rennen vorsichtiger zu sein. Glaubte er tatsächlich wenn der Mensch der mir am wichtigsten war, dabei war aus meinem Blickwinkel zu verschwinden, würde ich noch sehen wohin ich trat?  
Erneut küsste ich kurz seinen Nacken, eh ich dann nach dem Seil griff, dass als Zügel dienen sollte. Auch wenn Charles ihm befahl brav zu sein, so wollte ich dennoch etwas mehr Kontrolle und Sicherheit haben, in dem ich mir das Seil eben schnappte.  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen mit dem Reitunterricht.", sprach er weiter.  
Während wir also langsam durch den Wald ritten, lauschte ich seinen Worten und schmunzelte dreckig. Ja, ich wusste er meinte es nicht so, aber bot er mir doch immer wieder Angriffsfläche, damit ich ihn damit aufziehen konnte. Das musste ich einfach ausnutzen.  
„hm…..nun…..“, begann ich daher.  
„Den gebe ich dir natürlich gern. Wenn du dich jedoch auf ein Pferd beschränkst.“, scherzte ich.  
Ob er nun so auffasste wie ich es meinte oder eher die unschuldige Variante meinte, war ihm überlassen.  
Langsam ritten wir also wieder durch das kurze Waldstück, eh wir dann schon am Waldrand ankamen. Ich ließ meine Arme sinken und stieg dann ab. Er konnte ruhig noch drauf sitzen bleiben. Wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen, wischte ich mir erst mal mein Gesicht etwas sauberer. Es hatte bereits gedämmert. Die Wiese war in ein angenehmes dunkles Blau getaucht.  
Vorsichtig führte ich nun Tornado übers Feld, den Blick aber immer zu Sicherheit auf Charles werfend. Ich wusste wie dieser Wallach werden konnte, wenn er die Felder vor sich sah.  
Charles hatte Recht, wir mussten bald damit beginnen, dass er reiten lernte. Das war beinahe wichtiger als das Klavierspiel, dass ich ihm noch schuldete. Den Blick auf mein Haus gerichtet, konnte ich nun sehen wie uns bereits Miss Fairfax erwartete. Wie immer mit einem besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. Der sich allerdings nicht besserte, als sie uns in der Dunkelheit besser ausmachen konnte.  
Ich führte Tornado auf den Hof und erblickte Miss Fairfax, die uns besorgt ansah. Ihr Blick blieb an meinen dreckigen Gesicht hängen. Charles stieg in der Zwischenzeit ab und ich wusste jetzt schon, dass es unser letztes Zusammentreffen heute gewesen wäre.  
„Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?“, wollte die ältere Dame sofort wissen und kam einen Schritt näher. Ich hob aber beschwichtigend meine beiden Hände.  
„Ich bin nur gestürzt. Tornado schien doch besserer Dinge als ich angenommen hatte.“, erklärte ich und wischte mir mit dem Hemdärmel übers Gesicht. Meine Ausrede war wohl ziemlich treffend, denn Miss Fairfax schmunzelte, eh sie mir dann andeutete ihr zu folgen.  
„Tiere, müssen sie wissen, sind ebenso empfindsam wie wir Menschen. So können sie auch so etwas wie Hohn und Spott empfinden.“, meinte sie schmunzelnd. Ich hob bei ihren Worten nur eine Augenbraue.  
„Wollen sie mir damit sagen, dass mich dieser Gaul nur veräppelt?“, fragte ich nach, während ich mich langsam aus der Weste schälte, die mir Miss Fairfax auch gleich abnahm.  
In der Eingangshalle blieben wir dann stehen und ich drückte ihr auch noch mein schmutziges Hemd in die Hände.  
„Genau, Sir. Das wollte ich ihnen damit sagen.“, kam es bestätigend von der Weißhaarigen. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lachen.  
„Dann sagen sie mir mal, wieso immer nur ich derjenige bin, den er sich als seinen Spielball ausgesucht hat.“  
Pilot kam um die Ecke gewuselt und sprang mich nun auch noch an. Was war heute nur mit den Tieren los? Mit einigen strengen Worten ließ ich den Hund dann brav Platz machen.  
„Vermutlich weil er jemand anderen als seinen Pfleger auserkoren hat.“  
Meinte sie damit Charles? Natürlich, bei ihm konnte er sich sowas ja auch nicht erlauben. Er würde ihm sofort seinen Willen aufzwingen, so dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als lieb und nett zu sein. Ich konnte das nicht und das nutzte das Tier, laut den Worten meiner Haushälterin auch schamlos aus.  
Doch nun wurde sie wieder ernster und begann mich aufzuklären:  
„Mister Throum kommt mit seiner Arbeit gut voran, er wird jedoch noch ein paar Tage haben. Und zeigt sich angetan ihrem Fest beizutreten. Was dies betrifft, kommen auch wir gut voran. Morgen werden nur noch die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen und dekoriert.“ Ich nickte beinahe nur noch abwesend.  
„Gut, gut…..dann kann ich alles ja ihnen überlassen, meine Liebe.“, meinte ich entschieden und machte mich nun auf den Weg in den Waschraum um mir endlich die ganze Erde abzuwaschen.

### Eingekehrte Ruhe - Charles Francis Xavier

Als wir den Wald verließen, bekam ich erst wirklich mit, wie dunkel es tatsächlich geworden war. Zu meinen Bedauern stieg Erik vom Pferd und führte es schließlich. Ich hasste diese Geheimnistuerei jetzt schon.  
Murrend schaute ich zu ihm herunter, zeigte ihm offen, dass das mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ändern konnte ich es leider doch nicht. Mein Blick fiel auf das Anwesen und schon von weitem, auch wenn es schummrig war, erkannte ich Miss Fairfax. Diese alte Dame würde es uns noch schwieriger machen, alles zu verheimlichen, war sie doch stets um das Wohl des Herren besorgt. So wie auch jetzt.  
Als wir näher traten, sah ich ihren besorgten Blick. Seufzend rutschte ich vom Pferd herunter, lächelte sie jedoch an und verschwand mit Tornado in den Ställen. Sollte Erik sich schön selbst erklären.  
Tornado führte ich sofort in seine Box. Er hatte heute genug erlebt und er sollte sich dringend ausruhen. Leicht über die Augen fahrend, begann ich ihn zu säubern und zu füttern genauso wie die anderen.  
Innerlich hoffte ich, dass ich Erik heute nochmal sehen würde. In seinen Bett durfte ich mich bestimmt nicht dazu legen, war er doch immer bedacht darauf, dass niemand etwas von uns mitbekam. Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen die weiße Stute, die ihr Fohlen bereits bekommen hatte und streichelte sie.  
Wie ich immer wieder feststellen musste, vermisste ich Erik schon nach einer halben Stunde. Ich vermisste unsere Neckereien und musste lächeln, als ich die Mähne des Fohlens kämmte. Langsam legte ich den Kamm beiseite und trat aus dem Stall heraus. Anna hatte ich bis jetzt noch nicht wieder gesehen, war sie bestimmt bei den anderen, um bei den Vorbereitungen des Essens zu helfen. Gerne würde ich wieder zusammen mit ihm Speisen, waren doch Gespräche am Tisch immer sehr amüsant gewesen, doch jetzt als ich in die Küche trat, musste ich mich schnell waschen gehen und bei der Reinigung der Teller helfen.  
Ob Erik schon Miss Fairfax benachrichtigt hatte, dass ich am Tag der Gesellschaft nicht helfen konnte? Was würden wir überhaupt mit Mister Throum machen...? Er hatte mich schließlich gesehen, als ich ihm Wein eingeschenkt hatte... Ich hoffte er würde nicht bis zur Gesellschaft bleiben, sondern schnell wieder abreisen, so konnte ich bestimmt auch wieder mit Erik essen.  
Monoton wusch ich die Teller ab, bis es keine mehr gab und ich gehen konnte. Wieder lief ich mich schnell waschen und zog mich in meinem Zimmer um, um gleich darauf nach oben auf den Dachboden zu verschwinden. Ich sollte mich etwas ablenken, so schmiss ich mich wie üblich auf den Sessel und begann mein Buch weiter zu lesen. Zu sehr waren meine Gedanken auf Erik fixiert, wollte ich ihm doch aber keine Umstände machen... Wollte den anderen keinen Mundstoff geben, womit sie sich mit anderen unterhalten konnten.  
Desinteressiert schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Das Buch wurde mit der Zeit etwas holprig, was mich immer wieder veranlasste einige Wörter nach zuschlagen. Wenn Erik jetzt hier wäre, hätte ich ihn einfach gefragt, doch das war er nicht. Stattdessen befand er sich bei Throum und debattierte mit ihm über sein Klavier. Er musste das machen, war er doch ein guter Gastgeber. Er hatte den guten Mann schon den ganzen Tag vernachlässigt, da musste er jetzt nun mal einige Zeit mit ihm verbringen.  
Seufzend setzte ich mich wieder auf und schaute zur Kiste hinüber. Grinsend lief ich zu dieser und öffnete sie. Sanft strichen meine Finger wieder über die gezeichneten Bilder, die sich in meinen Händen befanden. Ich sollte ihn wieder dazu bringen mehr zu Zeichen, dachte ich mir murrend und ergriff einige der Briefe, die sich ebenfalls in der Truhe befanden. Jetzt da ich lesen konnte, traute ich mir nicht, diese privaten Dinge von ihm zu lesen. War es doch etwas was er geheim halten wollte... Wenn ich es jetzt lesen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich sein Vertrauen missbrauchen.  
Schnell legte ich sie wieder in die Kiste, nahm mir aber wieder die Bilder, die ich genauer betrachtete. Er hatte solch einen sanften Stil in seinen Zeichnungen, dass wenn jemand sie sehen würde, gar nicht denken würde das sie von ihm waren. Eher von Anna oder Miss Fairfax.  
Ich lächelte leicht und lief wieder mit meiner Kerze rüber zum Sessel, um mich auf ihn fallen zu lassen. Die Bilder legte ich beiseite und versuchte mich weiter durch das Buch zu kämpfen. Schlug immer wieder einige Wörter nach und gähnte schließlich nach einiger Zeit. Es war schon recht spät und doch hatte ich eigentlich das Bedürfnis Erik nochmal zu sehen. Ich sollte ihn jedoch nicht mit meinen kindischen Gedanken ablenken oder belästigen. Er würde wahrscheinlich ganz anders denken. Innerlich wollte ich natürlich nicht, dass er anders dachte und doch war es nicht einmal abwegig.  
Seufzend kuschelte ich mich seitlich wieder in den Sessel, pustete die Kerzen aus und schloss die Augen. Morgen würde ich ihn ja wieder sehen! Morgen konnte ich ihn in meine Arme nehmen, seinen Duft tief einatmen und seine Lippen wieder schmecken. Natürlich nur in ganz geheimen. Ich grinste leicht und versuchte zu schlafen.

### Entdeckung auf dem Dachboden - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich verschwand also im Waschraum und säuberte mich erst mal. Schon unglaublich wie oft ich mich heute schon gewaschen hatte. Das war das dritte mal. Naja, lieber zu viel als zu wenig.  
Nun wieder einigermaßen vorzeigbar, traf ich mich mit Mister Throum. Ich wollte mich bei dem werten Herrn auch wieder einmal zeigen und mich nach dem Befinden meines kostbarsten Stückes erkundigen. Doch zuvor machte ich noch einen Abstecher in die Küche. Wo ich Miss Fairfax bat Tee zu machen. Aber vorher zog ich sie noch kurz bei Seite, damit ich ihr von den Änderungen erzählen konnte.  
Überrascht und leicht panisch sah sie mich also an:  
„Aber….wer kümmert sich dann um die Pferde und geleitet die Gäste….“, doch ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
„Meine Teure, beruhigen sie sich. Es ist äußerst wichtig für mich, dass Charles bei diesem Fest dabei ist. Nicht als Angestellter, sondern als meinen Gast. Es hat durch einige missverständliche Aktionen dazu geführt und ich sehe mich nicht gezwungen an diesem Umstand zu rütteln, da der Mann sich dies mehr als nur verdient hat.“, stellte ich vornweg klar. Aber beließ es auch dabei, denn ich wollte nicht genauer darauf eingehen.  
Doch um die Gute zu beruhigen sagte ich ihr, dass ich mir einige Dienstboten des nahegelegenen Haus ausleihen würde. Das hatte ich so wieso vor gehabt, zumal durch den Krieg die Anzahl meiner Bediensteten beträchtlich geschrumpft war. Doch damit keine diebischen Elstern in mein Haus fanden, hatte ich darauf bestanden die geliehenen Arbeitskräfte für die Arbeit im Freien zu nutzen. Genau die Arbeit die Charles hätte verrichten müssen. Oder als Mantelabnehmer. Das waren auch einige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen meinerseits.  
Als die Angelegenheit nun geklärt war, bei der ich keine Widerrede duldete, machte ich mich nun auf den Weg in den Salon. Wo es ungewöhnlich ruhig war.  
Vorsichtig klopfte ich also an, erhielt aber eine nette Antwort.  
„Verzeihen sie mein Lieber, aber ich hatte schrecklich viel zu tun.“, entschuldigte ich mich auch gleich, als ich eintrat.  
„Ah, Mister Lehnsherr! Das dachte ich mir bereits, ein so vielbeschäftigter Mann wie sie, wird nicht oft die Zeit haben um sich nach einem alten Mann wie mir zu erkundigen.“, kicherte er.  
Er hatte an seiner Stirn einige schwarze Flecken, was sicherlich vom Klavier herrührte. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte wo ein Klavier solche Flecken hätte herrühren lassen. Aber ich war ja auch kein Mann vom Fach. Ich schmunzelte etwas und antwortete ihm dann:  
„Wie ich hörte, hat dies eine weit aus angenehmere Gesellin für mich übernommen.“  
Ich hatte schon bemerkt, dass sich Mister Throum und Miss Fairfax gut verstanden. Wenn sie nicht gar ein Auge aufeinander geworfen hatten. Doch das wagte ich nicht auszusprechen oder gar anzumaßen.  
„Nun denn, wie sieht es mir meinem Patienten aus?“, wollte ich wissen und trat näher.  
„Er macht sich gut. Ich habe die meisten Reparaturarbeiten erledigt. Jetzt kommt nur noch der Feinschliff. Das meiste Mechanische ist also fertig. Jetzt kommt es auf die Schönheit an.“, meinte der ältere Herr und wedelte mit einem undefinierbaren Werkzeug vor meiner Nase herum.  
„Zwei Tage höchstens werde ich ihre Gastfreundschaft noch in Anspruch nehmen, Sir.“, informierte er mich dann etwas später als wir bereits beim Tee saßen.  
„Fühlen sie sich nicht gedrängt. Sie können so lange bleiben wie sie wollen.“, erklärte ich ihm, während ich mir in Gedanken ausmalte, wie ich ihm die Sache am besten mit Charles erklären sollte. Bis mir dann etwas viel besseres einfiel. Wieso sollte ich mir den komplizierten Weg aussuchen, wenn ich auch den leichtern wählen konnte?  
Nachdem ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, dass ich lieber Charles Fähigkeiten nutzte, als meine Überredungskunst, beließ ich es also bei einem lockeren Gespräch. Welches wir dann auch beim Abendessen noch weiterführten.  
Danach jedoch war es schon spät geworden und wir verabschiedeten uns für heute.  
Ich ging also nach oben um Charles aufzusuchen. Ich wollte mich noch mit ihm unterhalten, außerdem schrie mein Herz schon wieder nach ihm. Es war ganz schön hart zusammen unter einem Dach zu leben, aber nicht ständig beieinander sein zu dürfen.  
Ich ging also die Treppe hinauf, den langen Flur entlang und wartete vor seiner Tür. Vorsichtig klopfte ich an. Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort. Erneut klopfte ich an, doch das selbe wie eben.  
Er schien wohl nicht da zu sein. Oder schlief er?  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür. Auch wenn ich mich dafür schämen müsste, einfach so ins private Reich meines Untergebenen zu dringen. Aber er war nicht da.  
Etwas besorgt schloss ich also die Tür wieder. Wo konnte er nur sein? Es war doch schon spät. Vielleicht war er noch draußen. Wie heute, als ich ihn hätte suchen sollen. Ich schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung und beschloss den Flur weiterzugehen.  
Ich kam ganz am Ende an, als mir einfiel, dass ich doch endlich die ganzen Bücher vom Dachboden in die Bibliothek bringen wollte. Dann hatte ich wenigstens etwas zu tun. Archivieren würde lange dauernd. Daher wollte ich meine Zeit etwas nutzen, wenn schon Charles nicht hier war, um sie mir zu versüßen.  
Ich hob also meine Hand und öffnete die Tür, in dem ich sie durch meine Fähigkeit aufspringen ließ. Mit einem Blick zurück in den Flur, verschwand ich schließlich dahinter.  
Gemächlich ging ich die Treppe nach oben. Hier war es ganz schön warm, musste ich feststellen. Sicher am obersten Punkt, war es im Sommer am wärmsten und im Winter am kältesten.  
Ich kam nun schließlich bei der Tür an und öffnete sie. Doch was mich nun da oben erwartete war neu.  
Ich staunte nicht schlecht als ich Charles im Sessel wiederfand. Schlafend.  
Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an, als wäre er nur ein Trugbild. Doch er lag wirklich da. Eingerollt auf dem einzigen kaputten Ledersessel der hier oben stand. Wie lange zog er sich schon hier her zurück? Vor allem, wie kam er durch die Tür?  
Langsam näherte ich mich ihm, übersah jedoch einer der vielen Bücherstapel und blieb hängen. Es polterte heftig, als dieser zusammenfiel. Ich versuchte so gut wie möglich die schweren Bücher aufzufangen, doch nur ein zwei fielen in meine Hände. Der Rest entweder auf meine Füße oder über den Boden.

### Steigende Temperaturen - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich lächelte leicht, als ich davon träumte, dass ich eine Menge Zeit mit Erik verbringen durfte. Er hatte mir das Reiten beigebracht, in beiden Formen wie ich peinlich feststellen musste. Sogar in meinen Träumen, wurde mir etwas peinlich. Wir hatte zusammen Klavier gespielt, was mich unendlich glücklich gemacht hatte. Ich genoss die Zeit und zog, auch wenn es nur Träume waren alles in mir auf.  
Mit einem Ruck wurde ich jedoch aus diesem gerissen, als ich etwas laut poltern hörte und ich wie eine eins in dem Sessel saß. Leicht verschlafen drehte ich mich zu der Ursache und starrte Erik im ersten Moment einfach nur an. Hatte er doch einige Bücher mit seinen Beinen umgeworfen so wie es mir Anfangs passiert war.  
Innerlich grinste ich breit, doch äußerlich schaute ich ihn immer noch entgeistert an. Was hatte er denn des Nachts hier noch zu suchen? Er ging doch sonst nicht hier hoch, wenn ich hier oben war...  
Was für eine Ironie, dachte ich mir. Besorgt sah ich ihn an und mein Blick fiel wieder auf die Bücher. Sofort stand ich auf und räumte die Bücher beiseite.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich ihn währenddessen besorgt. Hatte er sich doch heute eine Menge angeschlagen.  
Die Bücher wanderten von einer Seite zur anderen und schon hatte ich den Weg frei. Ich wusste, dass ich eigentlich nicht hier oben sein dürfte, deswegen schaute ich peinlich berührt zu Boden und hoffte, dass er nicht böse auf mich sein würde. War es doch sein einziger Punkt, wo er sich wirklich in Ruhe zurück ziehen konnte und jetzt war auch noch ich hier. Ich senkte meinen Blick und fand mit einem Mal meine Füße sehr spannend.  
„Wieso hatte ich so eine Ahnung, dass du dich hier wohl fühlen würdest? Wie bist du hier hoch gekommen?“, sagte er sanft.  
Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, dass ich mich hier wohl fühlen würde? Ich grinste darüber, denn es machte mich nur umso glücklicher, wie gut er mich doch einschätzen konnte. Ja, ich fühlte mich hier oben wohl. Die vielen Bücher, die einfach nur umher lagen. Nicht wirklich geordnet. Es war staubig und doch empfand ich es hier als gemütlich. Fühlte mich geborgen, denn alles roch nach ihm. Zeigte mir Dinge von ihm, die sonst niemand sehen würde. Es machte mich stolz.  
Ich schluckte kurz als er mich fragte wie ich denn die Tür aufbekommen hatte. Ich lächelte schief.  
"Ähm... mit einer Nadel?", sagte ich und formulierte es zu einer Frage.  
Ich erzählte ihm, wie ich diesen Raum gefunden hatte und auch wann ich ihn fand. Ich hatte mich hier oben wohl gefühlt, sodass ich eigentlich nur hier oben schlief oder mich zurück zog.  
Ich blieb leise, als ich fertig war. Immer noch auf den Boden starrend, spürte ich seine Hand an meinem Kinn und im nächste Moment hatte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich blinzelte kurz überrascht, doch dann schloss ich meine Augen und erwiderte zaghaft seinen Kuss. Wie ich seine Lippen vermisst hatte. Am liebsten würde ich ihn den ganzen Tag nur küssen, solch eine Liebe war uns aber nicht vergönnt, umso schöner waren unsere gemeinsamen Minuten / Stunden die wir zusammen hatten.  
Da er jetzt wusste, dass ich diesen Ort hier kannte, konnten wir uns immer hier her zurück ziehen, wie als einen geheimen Treffpunkt. Ich grinste über diese Vorstellung in den Kuss hinein. War diese Aussage doch wie von einem Kind formuliert und nicht von einem erwachsenen Mann.  
Genüsslich seufzte ich in seinen Kuss hinein. Als ich ihn erwidert hatte intensivierte er diesen und drückte mich sofort an sich. Wieder lächelte ich.  
Auch wenn ich es niemals zu geben würde, doch ich liebte es in seinen Armen zu liegen und sie einfach um mich herum nur zu spüren. Mich in ihnen fallen zu lassen. Soviel Wärme wie er mir schenkte, hatte mir bis jetzt noch niemand entgegengebracht. Solche Zärtlichkeit hatte es bei mir nicht gegeben, wurde ich doch sonst nur einfach genommen. Es wurde nicht gestreichelt, nicht geküsst oder gar liebliche Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert.  
Bei Erik war es ganz anders. Mein Herz raste, wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören so schnell zu schlagen. Ich hatte das Gefühl es würde bei jedem seiner Berührungen explodieren. Mein Herz schlug nur für ihn.  
Ich erschauerte, als er seine Finger über meinen Rücken gleiten ließ, bis er sie bei meinen Po liegen ließ. Röte zeichnete sich in meinem Gesicht ab, als er sich von mir löste.  
„Ich hab dich gesucht.“, schnurrte er und berührte meine Nase mit der seinen.  
„Ich muss nur ganz kurz mit dir reden.“  
Was? Er wollte jetzt mit mir reden...? Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. Wollte ich doch jetzt gar nicht an reden denken. Meine Gedanken schrien regelrecht nach seinem Körper und doch war es mir peinlich den ersten Schritt zu machen. Innerlich holte ich einfach tief Luft, sagte ihm, dass wir das auch später machen könnten und drückte meine Lippen wieder auf seine.  
Ich will jetzt nicht reden... nicht jetzt...  
Mein Kuss war fordernder, drückte mich ihm weiter entgegen und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.  
"Ich möchte nicht ... reden...", keuchte ich ihm entgegen und machte ihm damit klar, dass er es bei mir nicht nochmal versuchen sollte.


	23. Einen Ort nur für uns

### Einen Ort nur für uns - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hätte mich dafür ohrfeigen können. Hätte ich ihm doch viel lieber noch weiter im Schlaf zugesehen. Stattdessen benahm ich mich wie eines meiner Pferde und trampelte alles um. Ich war in letzter Zeit wirklich etwas tollpatschig geworden. Oder lag es alleine an Charles? Es standen einfach zu viele Fettnäpfchen für mich herum. Erst fiel ich vom Pferd, dann verfing ich mich in einer Wurzel und jetzt stieß ich Bücher um. Was kam als nächstes?  
Betrübt stellte ich fest, dass meine Auffangaktion nicht das geringste gebracht hatte. Er war wach und kam auf mich zu. Deprimiert seufzte ich und begann nun auch mit anzupacken. Lud die schweren Bücher wieder auf einen Stapel. Bis dann alles wieder einigermaßen aufgeräumt aussah und man sich auch gefahrlos bewegen konnte.  
Hatte er sich bisher immer hier her zurückgezogen? Hatte er jemals in seinem Bett geschlafen? Langsam dämmerte mir alles. Ich war ja auch lange nicht hier oben. Wäre ich nur eher hier gewesen, dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht noch dazu bewegen können in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Aber jetzt hatte er sich sicher daran gewöhnt und lehnte alles andere ab. Außer, wenn er sich zu mir schlich.  
Sahen wir das doch mal anders. Jetzt hatten wir einen Ort den wir beide kannten und sonst niemand. Und er war im Haus. Wir waren also ungestört und zurückgezogen.  
Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er mir beichtete, dass er die Tür mit einer Nadel auf bekommen hatte. Er schien hier schon oft ein und aus gekommen zu sein, wie ich hörte. Er verzog sich schon zu lang hier oben, als dass ich noch etwas sagen könnte. Außerdem konnte ich ihm dafür nicht böse sein. Es gab tausend anderer Gründe, worauf ich meine Wut hätte richten können.  
Doch jetzt war meine Sehnsucht nach ihm sehr viel stärker als die Wut darauf, dass er auch mein geheimen Platz entdeckt hatte. So viele persönliche Dinge waren hier oben. Und ich wusste doch wie neugierig er war. Doch ich konnte nicht böse sein.   
Nicht jetzt.  
Als er meinen Kuss erwiderte, vertiefte ich diesen sogleich. Meine Arme schlangen sich um den zierlichen Körper und drückten ihn an den meinen. Der Gedanke daran, dass wir uns hier nun immer treffen konnten, erfreute mich zu sehr. Das vertrieb die Wut darauf, dass er sich hier sicher umgesehen hatte. So hatten wir nun auch im Haus einen sicheren Ort. Wenigstens einen.   
Meine Hände wanderte zärtlich über seinen nackten Rücken. Schlief er absichtlich ohne Hemd? Hatte er wieder vor mich des Nachts zu besuchen?   
Amüsiert darüber, wanderten meine Hände tiefer, strichen über seinen Hosenbund und blieben schließlich auf seinem Hintern liegen.  
Eh ich mich dann von ihm löste. War ich doch aus einem anderen Grund hier hoch gekommen. Fand ich jedoch das Schönste aus meinem Besitz. Wenn auch unerwartet.  
Ich versuchte mich ganz sanft von ihm zu lösen, doch konnte ich das vergessen. Ich schaffte es ebenso wenig. Ich hätte erst mit ihm reden sollen, bevor ich ihn küsste. Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Charles schien auch nicht interessiert daran zu sein. Denn er küsste mich erneut und diesmal mit so viel mehr Leidenschaft, als eben noch. Etwas überrascht, dass er nun Initiative zeigte, schlang ich meine Arme weiter um seine Taille.  
Er löste sich nur kurz von mir um zu sagen, dass er genau so wenig reden mochte wie ich. Schmunzelnd stimmte ich ihm da zu. Ich neigte meinen Kopf wieder etwas zu ihm und traf seine Lippen mit den meinen. Meine Hände wanderte weiter über seinen Oberkörper. Er war so perfekt und makellos. Im Gegensatz zu meinem. Doch ich war dieses Mal etwas zurückhaltender. Ich wollte ihn bloß necken. Hatte er doch eben bewiesen, dass auch er es schaffte den ersten Schritt zu tun.   
Ich neckte ihn nur weiter, spornte ihn an. Ich schob langsam ein Bein zwischen die seinen, nur um ihn weiter anzutreiben. Ich wollte ihn verrückt machen. So wie er es mit mir tat. Wenn auch unbewusst.  
Ich vertiefte den Kuss nur noch mehr, scherten mich nun die Bücher die ich runterbringen wollte und das Gespräch, dass ich mit Charles führen wollte, nicht mehr. Was schien nun noch wichtig? Außer ihm?   
Je länger ich wartete, desto ungeduldiger wurde ich. Doch ich wollte ihn diesmal machen lassen. Sollte er dies doch auch noch lernen. So wie ich mich in meiner Geduld. Ich musste mich darin auch üben, daher wartete ich brav. Streichelte ihn weiter, keuchte überwältigt in den Kuss und bewegte mein Knie gegen seinen Schritt.   
Doch weiter nichts. Und er schien meine Botschaft verstanden zu haben. Immerhin hatte ich ihm gesagt ich würde ihm einiges beibringen. So auch das. Er sollte mehr Mut fassen. Sich mehr trauen. Wir kannten uns nun schon so gut.  
Lächelnd stellte ich fest, wie er begann meine Weste zu öffnen. Seine zittrigen Finger mühten sich mit den kleinen Knöpfen ab, doch ich blieb weiter ruhig. Auch wenn die Ungeduld an mir nagte. Ich keuchte angetan, als er meinen Hals bearbeitete und mich begann auszuziehen. Kurz darauf fiel auch mein Hemd. Nun waren wir gleich weit. Zumindest hatte er schon einen Teil geschafft. Ich war schon jetzt stolz auf ihn. Nun kam der schwierigere Teil und darauf war ich nun mehr als gespannt.   
Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, doch blickte ich ihn nun an, als das Hemd den Boden berührt hatte. Leichte Schamesröte zierte seine Wangen. Ließ ihn aber ungemein attraktiv wirken. Da ich nicht genau wusste ob es Schamesröte oder pure Erregung war.   
Ich erwiderte den Kuss den er mir nun erneut schenkte. Wilder und leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Er bat um Einlass den ich ihn sofort gewährte. Er ahnte ja nicht wie sehr er mich grade anmachte. Ich stöhnte angetan in den Kuss. Als er diesen aber kurz löste und ich nur ein Wort aus seinem schönen Mund hörte, musste ich breit grinsen.   
"Boden...", keuchte Charles. Seine Aktion haute mich buchstäblich um. Er zerrte mich ungeduldig zu Boden, wo ich mich dann hinlegte. Auch wenn dieser nicht mehr ganz so schön war wie früher, hatte ich doch jetzt absolut nichts dagegen. Ich bemühte mich seinen Kuss weiter zu erwidern, während ich begann tastend nach etwas weichem zu suchen. Hatte ich nicht noch einen alten Teppich hier zusammengerollt liegen? Nein, das war zu eklig. Daher griff ich einfach nach meinem Hemd und meiner Weste, benutzte dies eben als Unterlage. Bald würde ja auch seine Hose noch dazugehören. Ich gab mich auch damit zufrieden.   
Erneut über seine Tatfähigkeit überrascht, streichelte ich ihm über den nackten Oberkörper, während er sich auf mich setzte. Ich kam ihm entgegen, als er Anstalten machte sich zu mir hinunter zu beugen. Ganz so fies wollte ich nun nicht sein. Meine Hände wanderte nun auch zum Bund seiner Hose, immer wieder ein Keuchen von mir gebend. Denn seine Bewegungen ließen mich absolut nicht kalt. Und seine Hände konnte ich auch äußerst gut wahrnehmen. Je tiefer sie wanderte, desto schneller begann ich zu atmen.   
„Mach weiter….“, keuchte ich gegen seine Lippen um ihm die Bestätigung zu liefern die er brauchte. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich, je weiter er sich meinem Hosenbund näherte. Pure Vorfreude durchflutete meinen Körper, als er begann an dieser zu nesteln. Ich beobachtete wie er sich dann weiter auszog und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ungeduldig half ich ihm, mit meinen Fähigkeiten, sowohl bei seiner, als auch bei meiner Unterbekleidung, bis endlich nichts mehr Störendes zwischen uns lag.  
Er drückte mich entschieden zurück auf den Boden, weshalb ich grinsen musste. Er konnte ja richtig dominant sein, wenn er es nur wollte. Genüsslich keuchte ich in den Kuss und ließ meine Hände seinen Seiten entlangwandern. Genoss es wenn er wohlig erschauerte. Ich verlangte einiges heute von ihm, aber diesen Teil, dafür war ich zuständig.  
Während er mich mit seinen Küssen und seinen Streicheleinheiten verwöhnte, ließ ich meine Finger neckisch zwischen seinen Pobacken verschwinden. Tastete nach seinem Eingang, den ich auch gleich zu bearbeiten begann. Ich küsste seinen Hals, wenn ich denn herankam. In dieser Position war ich wirklich nicht grade gut zu Gange. Daher versuchte ich einfach mein Bestes. Wenn auch gegen seinen Willen, richtete ich mich wieder etwas auf, damit ich auch mit meinen Fingern etwas tiefer gleiten konnte. Aufrecht sitzend, ihn auf meinem Schoss, während ich begann ihn zu weiten, küsste ich hungrig seine Lippen. Wanderte dann zu seinem Hals über, bis zum Ohrläppchen, an welchem ich dann zu knabbern begann.

### Etwas anderer Reitunterricht - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich stöhnte auf, als er mir immer wieder über den Rücken strich, war es doch eine empfindliche Stelle von mir. Ich war schon froh, dass er nicht direkt meine Wirbelsäule traf, denn an dieser Stelle war ich doch leicht kitzlig. Zufrieden seufzte ich in seinen Kuss hinein und stöhnte leise auf, als er sich mit seinen Fingern meinen Eingang näherte und diesen begann zu weiten. Ich empfand es schon recht peinlich, dass ich die ersten Schritte machen musste.   
Erik machte mir immer wieder Mut, denn seine Stimme sagte mir alles und dennoch war es für mich sehr schwierig. Er hatte ja gesagt, dass er mich etwas necken und bearbeiten wollte, doch dass es schon gleich beim dritten Mal war, konnte ich nicht ahnen. Er machte mich schier wahnsinnig.   
Mit einem Ruck wurde ich nach hinten gedrückt und fand mich auf seinen Schoss wieder, was seine Finger noch weiter in mir eindringen ließ und ich erregt aufkeuchte. Ich drehte mich nach vorne und schlang meine Beine um seine Talie, um einen besseren Halt zu finden. Meine linke Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter, doch die andere wanderte wieder tiefer und legte sich um sein bestes Stück. Ich wollte ihn auch verwöhnen und in meiner Position konnte ich es leider nur so, auch wenn ich ihn sofort küsste. Wollte ich doch kein Kommentar hören oder ein Grinsen von ihm sehen.   
Mein Körper bebte unter seinen Berührungen, wodurch ich mich automatisch auf ihn begann zu bewegen; vorsichtig hob ich schließlich mein Becken an. Mein Eingang zog immer noch etwas, von heute Morgen, doch Erik achtete darauf, dass ich gut geweitet wurde, was ich ihm hoch anrechnete.   
"Mach schon...", flüsterte ich keuchend und schaute ihn mit verklärten Blick an. Wollte ich doch so viel mehr von ihm spüren.  
„Was….tust du wenn nicht?“, schnurrte er grinsend.  
Mein Gesicht wurde rot, als ich seine Neckereien vernahm, doch versuchte ich nicht auf diese einzugehen. In meinem Zustand wusste ich, dass ich gegen ihn nicht gewinnen konnte und wenn ich ehrlich war, fielen mir solche Sachen nicht ein. Ich war vielleicht sonst sehr frech, doch brachte er mich immer wieder mit diesen Dingen aus der Fassung.   
Ich senkte meinen Blick und keuchte auf als er seine Finger zurück zog. Ich ergriff seine Hand, die er mir anbot, als er eine von seinem Glied löste und spürte wie er vorsichtig in mir eindrang. Ich stöhnte auf und warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Keuchend ließ ich mich tiefer in seinen Schritt drücken. Nur kurz verzog ich mein Gesicht, als es noch leicht schmerzte. Meine Vorfreude darauf was jedoch nun passieren sollte, war stärker als der Schmerz.  
„Jetzt…..zeig mir, dass du reiten kannst.“, knurrte er erregt. Für diesen nächsten Satz, wäre ich am liebsten im Boden verschwunden, doch anstatt etwas zu erwidern, begann ich mich auf ihn zu bewegen. Erst waren es nur Kreisbewegungen, sodass ich mich an seine Größe gewöhnen konnte und legte seine Hände dann auf meinen Hüften.  
"Wenn ich dich schon reiten soll, dann musst du mir schon helfen...", kam es dann doch über meine Lippen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich; stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.   
Ich wollte keine Antwort darauf hören. Nicht in diesem Moment, als er mich immer wieder Stück für Stück näher an die Klippe brachte. Mich immer wieder Sterne sehen ließ. Ich achtete nicht darauf wie laut ich sein würde... Ließ mich einfach fallen. Keuchte laut, strich ihm fahrig über seinen Hals, Oberkörper und Rücken.  
Erst drückte ich mich an ihn, doch dann ließ ich etwas von ihm, genoss ich doch seine heißen Lippen auf meinen Oberkörper. Meine Hände ruhten nun auf seinen Schultern, die mir noch einen gewissen Halt gaben. Bis diese bestimmt zu seinen Beinen wanderten und auf seinen Knien zur Ruhe kamen. Ich nutze diese weitere stütze um mich auf und ab zu bewegen. Immer wieder keuchte ich auf, als ich mich wieder auf ihn niederließ. Bestimmend ließ ich eine seiner Hände auf meinen Rücken fahren, doch wo er seine andere ablegte, ließ mich wieder aufstöhnen und meinen Becken ihn entgegen strecken.   
Was machte er nur mit mir...? Ich konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen, dachte nur an ihn, an seinen Berühren, seinen geschickten Hände. Ich wechselte abermals die Position meiner Hände und keuchte nun schneller und lauter auf, als ich wieder seine Lippen suchte und fand. Ich wusste, dass er mich immer wieder mit seinen Anstöße necken wollte, doch brachte er mich mit diesen Anspielungen immer mehr in Wallungen. Seine Lippen an meinen Knospen, die wild umspielt wurden. Immer wieder traf er meinen Lustpunkt und dazu hatte er eine seiner Hände an meinem Glied. Er neckte mich in dem er mit seiner Bewegung immer wieder inne hielt, um mich wieder beruhigen zu lassen. Wodurch ich im nächsten Moment meinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und mich stöhnend in seiner Hand ergötzte. Ihm erging es anscheinend in diesem Moment nicht anders. Erik stöhnte selbst laut auf, da ich mich enger zusammen zog. Seine Stimme war Musik in meinen Ohren.   
Keuchend sackte ich auf ihm zusammen und drückte ihn jetzt sachte in mir. Wollte die ruhige Minute und die Nachwogen kurz genießen, die jedoch von einem gewissen Herren zerstört wurde.  
„Das…..war schon mal…..nicht schlecht.“, brachte Erik heraus. Murrend schaute ich ihn an und rollte gespielt mit den Augen.  
"Du warst auch ganz passabel...", sagte ich beiläufig und stand einfach von ihm auf. Lief kurz zu meinem Hemd und setzte mich neben ihm, wobei ich begann seine Hand zu säubern, dann weiter tiefer wanderte und begann auch da alles sauber zu wischen. Mit gesenktem Blick, wollte ich doch nicht, dass er weiter Witze über meine Röte machte.   
Sanft strich ich über seinen Bauch und lehnte mich wieder über ihn, um ihn sanfte küsse gegen seinen Hals zu Hauchen. Wanderte zu seiner Brust und wieder zu seinen Lippen, die ich glücklich in Beschlag nahm. Währenddessen begann ich mich selbst zu säubern, wollte ich doch nicht, dass es überall klebte. Ich mochte dieses Gefühl nicht, auch wenn es eine Bestätigung für mich war, dass wir uns geliebt hatten. Dass er mich geliebt hatte und sonst niemanden anderen. Dennoch war es unangenehm, wenn es aus mir heraus lief.  
"Ich liebe dich...", hauchte ich ihm entgegen und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Sanft streichelte ich seinen Bauch und zog Linien und Kreise auf ihm, war er doch für jemanden wie er, wirklich gut gebaut. Schließlich verbrachte er sehr viel im Büro und nicht gerade bei körperlicher Arbeit.

### Die Stunde der Wahrheit - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Es war schön so verwöhnt zu werden. Als Charles dann über die Klippe sprang, ich seine warme Flüssigkeit in meiner Hand spürte, biss auch ich die Zähne zusammen. Er wurde so eng. Mit meiner freien Hand, berührte ich seine Hüfte, drückte ihn ein letztes Mal auf mich, eh auch ich in den Genuss der puren Lust kam. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte befriedigt auf. Eh ich mich dann gegen seine Brust sinken ließ.  
Ich lachte als er mir eine Antwort gab. Hatte ich diese doch nicht erwartet. Ich küsste ihn kurz zur Entschuldigung, eh er sich dann erhob. Jetzt war zumindest noch Sommer und hier oben gut auszuhalten. Doch für den Winter mussten wir uns was einfallen lassen. Sonst holten wir uns noch eine Erkältung auf dem kalten Boden. Ich griff nun auch nach meinem Hemd, doch er schien alles alleine machen zu wollen. Schmunzelnd betrachtete ich ihn, wie er mich und sich säuberte. Doch ich winkte ihn dann doch etwas näher an mich heran.  
„Komm her.“, schnurrte ich und begann nun auch ihn etwas sauber zu machen. Zudem war ich ja auch Schuld daran. Als wir nun einigermaßen sauber waren, zog ich mir zumindest die Hose wieder an. Ich mochte es nicht splitternackt irgendwo rumzuliegen. Im Bett war es etwas anderes. Doch wenn man nicht einmal eine Bettdecke hatte, womit man sich bedecken konnte.  
Ich legte nun den Arm um Charles, als er sich an mich kuschelte und küsste sein Haar.  
„Ich liebe dich auch….“, flüsterte ich ihm entgegen. Erfüllt von dem Glücksgefühl, die seine Worte in mir ausgelöst hatten. Ich ließ einige Minuten vergehen und setzte dann erneut an.  
„Charles…?“, fragte ich vorsichtig, nicht wissend ob er schon schlief oder noch aufnahmefähig war. Aber wäre auch nicht weiter schlimm. Ich konnte ihn immer noch morgen Früh fragen. Daher schloss auch ich lieber die Augen, damit ich eher wach war und nicht alleine hier oben aufwachen würde.  
"Ja...? Ich hoffe mit solch einem Ausdruck machst du nie Schluss mit mir, weil du irgend so eine Adlige in dein Bett lassen musst.", sprach Charles neugierig, aber auch etwas schmollend, als er sich auf mich rollte und seine Hand, die nun auf meinem Bauch ruhte, als stützte für deinen Kopf nahm.  
Ich sah zu wie er es sich auf mir bequemer machte, erkannte die Neugierde in seinen Augen. Manchmal kam er mir wirklich vor wie ein Kind. Versessen darauf alles aufzusaugen, was er noch nicht wusste. Ich schmunzelte und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.  
„Ich….ich hab mich vorhin mit Mister Throum unterhalten.“, begann ich also und schob einen Arm hinter meinen Kopf, damit ich ihn besser ansehen konnte.  
„Ich wollte ihm erst alles erklären, weil er morgen Abend an der Gesellschaft teilnehmen wird. Aber er hat dich schon arbeiten gesehen….doch bevor ich dazu kam, fiel mir deine Fähigkeit ein, die wir schulen wollten.“   
Ich sah ihn nun eindringlich an. Wusste ich doch, dass er sich davor fürchtete, doch wir mussten etwas tun bevor es zu gefährlich werden würde. Es war zu unserem Schutz.  
„Kannst du…..nicht morgen versuchen ihm ein falsches Bild in den Kopf zu setzen? Damit er ebenso mitspielt.“   
Ich wusste es war riskant, doch noch riskanter wäre es, wenn wir ihn versuchen würden zu erpressen und dazu zu überreden mitzumachen. Er war immer noch kein Mann dem man blind vertrauen konnte. Er würde sich später vielleicht verplappern. Auch wenn der Abend gut gehen würde. Das konnte ich nicht riskieren. Dann würden alle meiner Tante glauben und ich wäre für immer aus der Gesellschaft geworfen. Oder zumindest würde ich nicht mehr geduldet werden. Doch ich brauchte sie. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass meine Arbeit darunter litt. Nicht zulassen, dass sich das in Luft auflöste, wofür ich hart kämpfte. Nicht nur für mich. Nicht wegen des Geldes…ich wollte mich mehr für Menschen einsetzen wie Charles. Das lag mir am Herzen.   
Ich sah ihn mehr als nur überrascht an, als er sich von mir löste und auch gleich an die Arbeit machen wollte. Mich aufrichtend, sah ich ihm nach.   
"Warte hier...", sagte er ruhig.   
„Jetzt?“, fragte ich nach, doch er war schon aus der Tür. Schmunzelnd schüttelte ich nur den Kopf. Er schien voller Tatendrang. Wusste ich das doch sehr zu schätzen, denn es zeigte mir dass er die Sache genau so ernst nahm wie ich. Und doch beschlich mich ein ungutes Gefühl, als er einfach so alleine da raus geschlichen war. Aber besser er machte es wenn der Alte schlief, als wenn dieser mitbekam, dass Charles in seinem Kopf Erinnerungen durcheinander brachte.  
Ich setzte mich also auf und versuchte mich irgendwie abzulenken. Wollte dem Drang widerstehen, ihm nachzurennen, nur um zu sehen ob alles so klappte wie wir das wollten. Aber das hieß auch, dass ich seine Konzentration beträchtlich stören würde. Daher richtete ich die umgefallenen Bücher wieder her, die wir umgestoßen hatten, als er mich zu Boden riss. Eh ich mir dann eines davon nahm und es aufschlug. Meine Beine in den Schneidersitz gefaltet, lehnte ich mich an die Wand und las. Wartete darauf, dass er zurückkam.   
Ich war auch nur ein zwei Seiten weiter, bis er dann wieder bei mir auftauchte. Neugierig blickte ich ihn an.  
„Und?“   
"Alles erledigt... wir sollten es morgen jedoch nochmal testen...", sagte er sanft und setzte sich neben mich. Ich hoffte er hatte es geschafft. Morgen früh würde ich es gleich testen, sobald ich ihn sah. Dann hatten wir noch genug Zeit es nochmal auszuprobieren, sollte was schief gelaufen sein.  
Wesentlich entspannter lehnte ich mich nun wieder zurück an die Wand.  
„Was ist?“, wollte ich dann wissen, als ich seinen belustigten Blick bemerkte.

### Erfüllte Abmachung - Charles Francis Xavier

Lieber würde ich jetzt einfach weiter in seinen Armen liegen, doch machte es sich einfach besser Gedanken zu manipulieren, wenn derjenige einfach nur schlief. Mit schnellen Schritten lief ich zu dem Gästezimmer, lauschte kurz und trat dann flink ein. Ich atmete tief ein und aus und trat an das Bett heran, wobei ich meine Finger wieder an meine Schläfe legte und begann mich zu konzentrieren.  
Sachte stieß ich gegen das Bewusstsein des schlafenden Mannes, doch geübt fand ich schnell, dass was ich suchte. Sah mich selbst wie ich den Wein eingeschenkt hatte. Kurz überlegte ich wie ich ihm die Gedanken erhalten lassen konnte und doch neue einspielte. Ich lächelte und wusste dann wie. Ich spielte ihm eine Erinnerung vor, dass er mich vorher im Anzug schon gesehen hatte. Bei seiner Ankunft hatte ich Erik besucht, als einen guten Freund. Er hatte geträumt, dass ich sie bekellnert hatte. Man sagte doch immer man verarbeitete das was man Tag gesehen hatte.   
Ich lächelte zufrieden als ich von ihm abließ. Morgen mussten sie es dann einfach probieren ob es funktioniert hatte. Schnell verschwand ich aus dem Zimmer und hechtete zu Erik wieder nach oben. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch Erik saß im Schneidersitz, neben ihm eine Kerze und in seinem Schoss ein Buch. Sanft lächelte ich und trat auf ihn zu. Beobachtete ihn.   
Sein Haar war vollkommen durcheinander, was mich kichern ließ. Hatte ich ihn doch so nur im Bett gesehen.  
Ich lächelte weiter, als er sich entspannter wieder zurück lehnte und ich mich weiter zu ihm beugte, um ihn einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu hauchen.  
"Es ist nichts... Du siehst nur gerade eher aus wie einer von meinem Schlag, als wie ein Edelmann...", grinste ich frech, ließ meinen Kopf in seinen Schoss sinken und schloss wieder die Augen. Ich entspannte mich, drehte mich, sodass ich nach oben zu ihm schaute und lächelte ihn breit an.  
"Wie hast du dir die Veranstaltung vorgestellt?", fragte ich ihn neugierig und sah ihn offen an. Konnte ich ihn doch die ganze Zeit nur anschauen. Ich war froh, dass er mich hier gefunden hatte. Sehr froh sogar. Hier oben konnten wir die sein, die wir waren. Brauchten uns nicht verstellen. Er brauchte sich nicht verstellen. Denn das tat er leide noch oft genug, gegenüber Fremden... Verständlich... er versuchte sich zu schützen in dem er nicht zeigte, wie er empfand, oder wann er verletzt war. Ich erkannte diese Gesichtsausdrücke. Wusste wann es ihm nicht gut ging, auch ohne meine Kräfte.   
Im Moment fühlte er sich wohl, erkannte ich es doch auch an seinem Lächeln. Ich schloss abermals die Augen und atmete ruhig ein und aus. Genoss es nur und wartete auf seine Antwort.  
„So? Und wie mach ich mich, als einer von euch?“, fragte er mich erst, als er mir stumm zu gehört hatte.  
„Nun ja…..ich gebe diese Gesellschaft lediglich um alle noch offenen Fragen zu beantworten und Gerüchte aus der Welt zu schaffen, die ich nicht selbst fabriziert habe. Wünschst du dir denn etwas Bestimmtes?“, lachte er und sah mich dann neugierig an.   
Ich lächelte und drückte mich mit meinem Kopf seiner Hand etwas entgegen, als er begann durch mein Haar zu streichen. Ich mochte es am Kopf gekrabbelt zu werden, daher gab ich ein genüssliches Seufzen von mir. Ich sah ihn an, als er mich fragte wie er sich als einer von uns machte. Ich kicherte, hob meine Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
"Du schlägst dich bis jetzt ganz wacker. In einigen Dingen wirkst du noch etwas... wie soll ich es sagen...... steif.", grinste ich süffisant, wusste ich doch, dass er diese Aussage, genauso wie ich, zweideutig sehen würde.   
Meine Hand strich weiter über seinen Hals, lauschte seinen Worten auf meine Frage. Es war wichtig, dass er alles sicher und klar stellen musste in der Gesellschaft... genauso wie das Gerücht, dass er mit Lady Raven verlobt war. Dieses Gerücht ärgerte mich am meisten, denn Erik gehörte mir und niemanden anderen sonst. Nichte einmal Lady Raven.   
Ernst sah ich ihn kurz an. War ich denn schon so eifersüchtig? Ja das war ich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich für jemanden anderen verließ. Wollte ich doch der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens sein. Das konnte er an diesem Abend auch nur mir erfüllen.   
Ich setzte mich wieder auf und beugte mich zu ihm herüber. Unsere Lippen berührten sich nicht, denn ich stoppte kurz davor.  
"Verspreche mir, dass der letzte Tanz des Abend wieder mir gehört.", sagte ich, dachte an den Abend als wir im Dunkeln über das Parkett geschwebt waren. Schon damals hatte er mich auf eine Art angeschaut, die ich noch nicht verstanden hatte. Jetzt verstand ich es...   
„Steif? Naja….ist das denn nicht von Nöten? Alles was du willst. Du kannst alles haben….denn das wertvollste besitzt du bereits.“, lachte Erik und beugte sich zu mir hinunter, um mir erneut einen Kuss von meinen roten Lippen zu stehlen.  
"Pass gut auf mein Herz auf, ja? Lass uns jetzt schlafen, wir haben morgen viel vor. Ich bin übrigens stolz auf dich." Sanft wanderte seine Hand von meinem Haar, zu meiner Wange, die er ebenso zärtlich zu streicheln begann, wie er es vorhin mit meinem Haar getan hatte.   
Ich lächelte bei seinen Worten und kuschelte mich an ihn, legte sanft meine Hand auf seine Brust.  
"Ich werde immer gut auf dieses Acht geben...", sagte ich bestimmt und pflichtete Erik bei, schlafen zu gehen. Es war schon recht spät und morgen mussten wir wirklich noch viel erledigen. Wir erfuhren auch erst Morgen ob ich Erfolg in Sachen Throum hatte... Ich hoffte es. Wollte ich doch nicht nochmal in seine Erinnerungen eingreifen. Es war etwas sehr privates. Die Erinnerungen eines Menschen sind sehr wertvoll und man sollte nicht mit diesen Erinnerungen spielen.  
Wir rutschten beide zu Boden. Ich kuschelte mich sofort an ihn und legte meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust ab. Ich konnte nicht anders als glücklich zu lächeln, war es doch die erste Nacht wo wir gemeinsam einschliefen.   
Durch die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von Erik erkannte ich, dass er schon eingeschlafen war. Es war auch ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Der morgige würde nicht besser werden. Musste er sich doch allen gegenüber erklären. Ich fragte mich wen er wohl alles eingeladen hatte. Ich sollte morgen heimlich seine Gästeliste durchgehen oder ihn auch einfach nur fragen. Ich grinste über meine Gedanken. Ich brauchte nichts mehr heimlich tun. Außer er würde mir etwas verbieten, dachte ich lächelnd.  
Seufzend schaute ich zu ihm auf, strich ihm sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft.  
"Schlaf schön...", flüsterte ich und legte mich wieder auf seiner Brust nieder um daraufhin auch gleich einzuschlafen.

### Tagewerk - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich lachte, als er mir offen und ehrlich sagte wie ich auf ihn wirkte. Das machte mich glücklicher, denn je. Sah ich mich selbst doch nicht als einen der Gesellschaft, sonder eher jemand dazwischen. Ich würde niemals einer von ihnen werden, doch lag dieser Posten noch näher als der eines gehobenen Edelmannes. Ich versuchte den Weg eines solchen einzuschlagen. Doch wenn dies bedeutete, dass man seine Dienstboten wie Dreck behandeln, sich um nichts und niemanden scheren sollte als sich selbst, dann war ich doch lieber noch jemand der sich in der Gesellschaft als einen arroganten Taugenichts vorstelle, als so jemand.  
Langsam schloss ich meine Augen, kuschelte mich etwas näher an ihn heran, drückte ihn sanft an mich und versuchte der Versuchung zu widerstehen, ihn mir erneut zu eigen zu machen. Doch die Erschöpfung siegte. Ich schlief schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte ich durch die Sonne auf, die durch das runde Dachfenster schien. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte mich erst etwas verwirrt um. Eh die Erinnerung an gestern Nacht zurückkam. Lächelnd entspannte ich mich wieder. Ich sah zu Charles, der noch friedlich schlummerte. Zärtlich streichelte ich ihm übers Gesicht. Er war so wunderschön und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, dass er meine Liebe erwiderte.  
Ich beugte mich zu ihm und küsste seine Stirn. Wollte ich ihn nicht wecken, in dem ich einfach so aufstand, sondern schenkte ihm lediglich ein sehr viel angenehmere Weise, in den Tag zu starten.  
„Morgen“, nuschelte ich ihm zu. Küsste seine Stirn erneut, eh ich mich dann langsam aufrichtete.  
Heute Abend war der Ball und ich musste noch so viel vorbereiten. Außerdem sollte ich die beiden besudelten Hemden, mal nach unten bringen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass wir wirklich hier oben auf dem Fußboden geschlafen hatten. Als ich mich aufrichtete, bemerkte ich diesen Umstand jedoch. Mein Rücken ächzte vom harten Fußboden, doch das war mir egal. War es doch einer der schönsten Nächte die ich erleben durfte.  
„Wir müssen uns fürs nächste Mal zumindest einige Kissen mit hochnehmen.“, schlug ich vor und streckte mich erst mal. Ich versuchte mein wildes Haar etwas zu bändigen und sammelte meine Kleidung auf. Nahm bei Gelegenheit auch gleich Charles Hemd mit.  
„Ich muss leider los, mein Herz. Lass uns heute Mittag kurz treffen, dann kann ich dir auch gleich sagen ob Throum verändert ist. Treffen wir uns um die Mittagszeit in den Stallungen? In der zweitletzten Box?“, schlug ich vor. Beugte mich noch zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.  
„Bis dann!“ Und somit verließ ich den Dachboden und versuchte mich nicht erwischen zu lassen, während ich in mein Zimmer verschwand nur um mir Wechselkleidung zu holen.  
Ich ging mich waschen und kleidete mich an. Dann konnte der Tag auch schon beginnen.   
Wie üblich begegnete ich Miss Fairfax, die mich zu einem Frühstück überreden wollte, doch ich lehnte dankend ab, mit der Erklärung, dass ich heute Abend auf der Feier noch genug zu mir nehmen würde.  
Auch ich hatte heute noch eine Menge zu tun. Doch erst mal wollte ich mich zum Tee mit Mister Throum zusammensetzen.  
Ich sprach ihn so an, dass wir erst auf seine Arbeit zu sprechen kamen und dann auf die Feier. Eh ich einfach so Charles erwähnte. Eher im Plauderton, so nebenbei erwähnt, aber so dass er darauf eingehen konnte.  
„Sind sie schon lange befreundet?“, wollte der ältere gebrechlichere Mann wissen.  
„Vielleicht ein Jahr.“, schätzte ich mal so.   
„Naja kennen tun wir uns schon länger, doch unsere Freundschaft hat sich erst vor einem Jahr gefestigt.“, log ich wie gedruckt und ohne rot zu werden, während ich meine Tasse an die Lippen hob.  
So ging dann das Gespräch weiter und ich stellte zufrieden fest, dass Charles wunderbare Arbeit geleistet hatte. Mister Throum hatte keine Ahnung mehr davon, dass Charles für mich arbeitete, sondern lediglich, dass er ein Besucher des Hauses war. Ich musste nun nur noch Miss Fairfax darüber unterrichten, dass sie kein Wort auf der Feier darüber verlieren sollte. Zu meinen Angestellten hatte ich so wie so jegliches Vertrauen. Ich traute ihnen zu, dass sie abschätzen konnten, dass es verheerend wäre, wenn sie auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren würden.   
Und nun…..kam das vertraute Gefühl in mir auf…..ihnen die ganze Wahrheit zu beichten. Sollten wir es wagen? Ich kannte diese Menschen schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Sie hatten mit mir schon so vieles mitgemacht. Und standen immer treu zu mir. Ich glaube…..Charles würde dies auch gefallen.  
Daher beschloss ich gleich mit ihm darüber zu reden. Wenn wir uns in den Stallungen trafen.  
Doch bis es soweit war, verzog ich mich in mein Büro und tat meine Arbeit. 

Gegen Mittag verließ ich dies dann aber und eilte schon beinahe zu den Ställen. Ich hatte meine Reiterkleidung angezogen, damit niemand denken würde, ich ginge einfach so da rein. Hatte ich Tornado doch noch nicht ausgeritten. Das konnte ich also gleich danach ansetzen.  
Ich durchquerte die Stallungen und wartete also in der zweitletzten Box auf ihn. Ungeduldig schritt ich hin und her, bis er dann auftauchte.  
Grinsend sah ich ihn an, öffnete das Tor, zog ihn am Handgelenk hinein und schloss es wieder. Mit hungrigen Lippen traf ich die seinen. War das denn noch normal? Ich war glücklich. Ich hatte ihn. Und würde ihn auch nie mehr loslassen.

### Genug Vertrauen - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich grummelte leicht, als ich die Sonne spürte und dann auch noch die Bewegungen von Erik neben mir. Er war wach... Ich lächelte leicht, als er mir über den Kopf strich und mich weckte. Ich wollte jedoch noch lange nicht aufstehen, wollte noch ein wenig mit ihm hier oben liegen. Doch Erik machte mir einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung. Das zweite Mal als er mich auf der Stirn küsste, stand er auf, was mich aufsehen ließ. Ein kleines fieses Grinsen wurde mir entlockt, war er es doch nicht gewöhnt auf dem Boden zu schlafen.  
"Nein keine Kissen... vielleicht ein ganzes Bett.", grinste ich frech, doch mein Grinsen erstarb, als er abermals auf mich zu trat, mich küsste und sagte wir würden uns in den Stallungen treffen. Gleich darauf war er auch schon verschwunden. Perplex starrte ich ihm im ersten Moment einfach nur nach. Hatte er mich jetzt etwa für seine Arbeit versetzt... Typisch Erik... Was sollte das überhaupt mit „mein Herz“? Wobei es war eigentlich ganz süß, dachte ich mir und senkte meinen Blick, ließ mich wieder nach hinten fallen. Dieser Mann machte einen noch irre, fluchte ich innerlich. Keinen Hauch von Romantik... Geschockt starrte ich die Decke an. Jetzt klang ich auch schon wie eine der Tratschweiber  
Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf und stand dann auch auf. Ich musste mich um die Pferde kümmern und den anderen bei ihren Vorbereitungen helfen, zumindest was die Pflanzen betraf. Die Blumen mussten im Haus verteilt werden und das durfte ich auch noch so machen, dass mich Herr Throum nicht sah. Was für ein Aufwand wieder. Was man nicht alles für eine verbotene Liebe tun musste.   
Mein Weg führte mich routiniert in mein Zimmer. Zog mich um, lief mich schnell waschen und begann dann mit meiner üblichen Arbeit, was zumindest die Pferde betraf. Anna und ich waren dahingehend schon ein eingespieltes Team. Wusste sie doch das ich länger arbeitete und daher länger schlief. Sie begann mit der Arbeit daher früher, ging aber auch früher. Ich lächelte sie an, als ich die Ställe betrat und begann meine Arbeit. Die Boxen mussten sauber gemacht werden, die Pferde gefüttert und Vormittags noch auf die Weide gebracht werden. Die Arbeit lenkte mich gut von Erik ab, war doch mein Herz eigentlich die ganze Zeit bei ihm.  
Als die Pferde endlich auf der Weide waren, lief ich ins Haus, um mich abermals zu waschen und begann die Blumen zu verteilen. Wenn ich Throum auf dem Gang vernahm huschte ich schnell in andere Zimmer und trat erst wieder heraus, wenn er nicht mehr zu hören oder zu sehen war. Das Büro von Erik durfte heute keiner betreten, musste er sich doch konzentrieren. Ich kicherte bei diesen Gedanken. Würde er sich noch konzentrieren, wenn ich mit in dem Raum sein würde...? Belustigt über die Vorstellung begann ich den Tanzsaal mit einigen anderen zu schmücken und alles herzurichten. Ich lächelte zufrieden. Hatten wir doch sehr gute Arbeit vollbracht.  
Ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und schaute auf die Uhr, die im Flur stand. Schon fast Mittag. Schnell huschte ich nach unten zu den Ställen, wollte ich doch nicht wieder zu spät kommen. Wie aufgeregt ich doch war, wenn ich wusste, ich würde ihn gleich sehen. Lag es daran, dass ich glücklich war? Bestimmt.   
Ich grinste und lief die Ställe ab, bis ich zur vorletzten kam.  
Mit einem Ruck wurde ich am Handgelenk gepackt und in die Box gezogen. Überrascht wollte ich kurz aufquieken, doch wurde dieses Quieken erstickt durch einen Kuss, den mir Erik schenkte. Während er das tat, zog er die Box wieder zu. Ich keuchte in den Kuss hinein, war es doch so überwältigend. Hatte er mich etwa so vermisst? Ich lächelte und schlag meine Arme um ihn herum und löste mich kurz von ihm.  
"Ich habe dich auch vermisst...", sagte ich neckisch und legte meine Lippen wieder auf den seinen. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl vermisst zu werden. Gebraucht zu werden, egal in welcher Hinsicht. Ich drückte mich an ihn, doch blieb ich dieses Mal der vernünftige von uns beiden und löste mich schweren Herzens von ihm und tat so als ob ich schmollte.  
"Du hast mich heute Morgen einfach sitzen lassen, das weißt du schon...?", sagte ich und schaute ihn frech grinsend an. Ich hoffe er hatte jetzt was anderes zu sagen, außer dass er alles auf seine Arbeit schieben musste. Ich hatte schließlich auch eine ganze Menge zu tun. Und das war noch erstaunlich nicht Throum zu begegnen oder ihm auszuweichen. Nie wieder, dachte ich mir und schaute ihn nun fragend an, wobei ich einfach nicht meine Finger von ihm lassen konnte.  
„Schön zu hören.“, schnurrte er mir entgegen, er schien dann aber mein schmollen zu bemerken.   
„Verzeih mir. Die Arbeit hat gerufen, außerdem siehst du mich doch jetzt. Und…ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen.“, begann er ernst.   
Ja die Arbeit, dachte ich mir innerlich mit den Augen rollend und doch verstand ich ihn. Er musste ja schließlich auch arbeiten, um die anderen zu bezahlen...ach ja und mich natürlich auch. Ich kicherte leicht, doch dann ergriff Erik meine Hände und schaute mich ernst an. Im ersten Moment war ich einfach nur verunsichert. Was wollte er mir sagen? Ich kannte es ja von ihm, dass er, wenn er seine Gefühle Preis gab, sich sehr schwer tat. Daher lächelte ich sanft, doch was er dann sagte ließ mein Lächeln kurz ersterben.  
„Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht Charles….über uns. Ich…..ich finde…..wir sollten offen sein…..das mit uns…ich meine, ich vertraue ihnen….allen hier. Und….wenn sie mir auch nur halb so viel vertrauten wie ich ihnen, dann wird das auch funktionieren….“   
Meinte er das völlig ernst...? Konnte er wirklich seinen Leuten hier so vertraue, dass die Frauen nicht anfangen würden zu tratschen? Er war doch derjenige, der so übervorsichtig war. Was ist, wenn einer unsere Beziehung nicht tolerierte und uns verriet? Gedankenverloren senkte ich kurz meinen Blick. Dieser Schritt musste mehr als genau überlegt sein.  
"Bist du dir da völlig sicher...?", fragte ich ihn dann. Klar, es würde mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn es hier alle wüssten. Ich müsste mich nicht mehr verstecken. Wir mussten uns nicht mehr verstecken! Es wurde eh schon spaßig erzählt, dass ich der Liebling unseres Herren war und irgendwie stimmte das ja auch. Ich grinste leicht als ich daran dachte, doch schaute ich ihn dann wieder ernst an, sah ihm in die Augen.

### Auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich wusste nicht wie ich es beschreiben sollte. Aber schon kurze Stunden in denen ich von ihm getrennt war, ließen mich unruhig werden. Ich wollte ihn immer bei mir haben. So dicht wie nur irgend möglich. Damit ihn mir niemand wegnehmen konnte. Ich ihn von allen Gefahren schützen konnte. Nur damit er bei mir bleiben konnte.  
Nun durch das Gefühl beflügelt, wollte ich ihm meine Gedanken noch viel mehr beibringen. Wollte ihm mitteilen, dass ich mir Gedanken gemacht hatte. Immerhin hatte er mir doch gesagt ich sollte lockerer werden. Und das war wohl der größte Schritt den ich machen würde, um genau das zu erreichen. Euphorisch drückte ich seine Hände und grinste nervös.   
„Ist…..ist das keine so gute Idee?“, fragte ich verunsichert nach. Dachte ich doch, dass er meiner Meinung wäre, doch jetzt ließ er auch in mir wieder Zweifel aufkommen. Er hatte Recht. Ich war zu dumm. Zu blind. Viel zu Blind vor Liebe.  
„….tut mir leid….ich….“, stammelte ich und trat nun wieder näher an ihn heran. Legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Wange.  
„Ich habe nur das Bedürfnis…..in die Welt herauszuschreien, dass ich dich mit Leib und Seele liebe. Und dass mir niemand etwas anderes einreden kann. Ich gehöre dir. Was auch immer noch geschehen mag.“, flüsterte ich ihm zärtlich zu. Noch nie hatte ich mich so gefühlt. So sicher in einer Angelegenheit. In einem Gefühl. Ich wollte bloß, dass er wusste, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Und dass ich bereit war alles aufzugeben, nur für ihn. Glücklich küsste ich ihn erneut, eh ich dann wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
„Komm. Lass uns zusammen ausreiten.“ Diesmal meinte ich dies ohne böse Hintergedanken. Ich wollte ihm nur etwas die Nervosität nehmen, die bald aufkommen würde, wenn wir die ersten Gäste empfingen. Ich würde ihm auch die weiße Stute geben, das liebste Pferd im Stall. Mit meiner Hilfe und den Gerätschaften des Reitens, würde er es schon schaffen, neben mir herzureiten. Wir würden auch ganz langsam gehen für den Anfang. Ich fand so lernte er es am schnellsten. Und wenn wir dann wieder alleine waren, konnte ich ihm dann noch genug Handgriffe lehren, damit er sich sicherer im Sattel fühlte.  
"Ich würde gerne ausreiten... und die andere Sache... lass uns erst wenige Personen einweihen... Rede du mit Miss Fairfax, ich selbst werde mit Anna reden... Ich vertraue ihr, genauso wie du Miss Fairfax vertraust. Ich denke du bist imstande Tornado selbst zu satteln oder?", sagte Charles sanft und küsste mich nochmals kurz. Sein freches Grinsen konnte ich dabei nur zu genau sehen.   
Seine Worte waren gut durchdacht und ebenso einladend. Ja….ich denke ich würde nicht drum herum kommen, Miss Fairfax davon zu erzählen. Nur dass ich bei ihr eher etwas die Sorge vertrat, dass sie sich da etwas zu viel dann aufgehalst hatte. Und ihr Herz das nicht mehr ertrug. Doch ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Jemand, der uns Notfalls helfen konnte, falls auf der Feier etwas schief gehen könnte. Und wer war dazu besser in der Lage als Miss Fairfax.   
Ich nickte daher zustimmend und antwortete auf seine Frechheit.  
„Ich bin verwöhnt ja, aber das schaff ich auch noch alleine.“, meinte ich lachend und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po, bevor wir die Box verließen und unsere Pferde startklar machten. Tornado war heute nicht ganz so wild, wie gestern aber hatte immer noch sein Temperament.  
Ich führte den Wallach also nach draußen während ich mich mit Charles unterhielt. Begann ihm zu erklären worauf er achten musste, aber keine Angst haben brauchte. Und was das Pferd betraf, brauchte ich mir so wie so keine Sorgen zu machen. Durch seine Fähigkeit würde er schon alles schaffen.  
Die Pferde nun bereit, stieg ich auf und wartete bis auch Charles einigermaßen im Sattel saß. Ich führte Tornado neben Charles Stute und bat ihn noch stehen zu bleiben. Damit ich ihm die Haltung im Sattel erklären konnte.  
„Immer schön gerader Rücken behalten. Beine Fest an den Körper des Tieres.“, erinnerte ich ihn und berührte die beiden Stellen mit meiner Hand. Wobei ich auf seinem Oberschenkel etwas länger verweilte.  
"Es ziemt sich nicht für einen Herren, jemanden seine Aufmerksamkeit an einer Stelle des anderen Körper länger zu widmen, als nötig.", sagte er frech.   
Es war ein schöner Tag für einen Ausritt, so fand ich. Daher ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen auch meine gute Laune zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Als mich Charles aber auf meine Berührung hin ansprach, musste ich lachen. Zog meine Hand aber wieder zurück, wusste ich ja nicht, ob sich jemand nahe einem Fenster aufhielt. Und solange wir noch auf dem Hof waren, mussten wir vorsichtig sein.  
Ich ritt also nochmal um ihn herum und betrachtete seine Haltung. Nickte dann aber zufrieden.  
„Nun die Zügel. Halte sie nicht zu locker, aber auch nicht zu straff. Genug um die Richtung zu wechseln oder anzuziehen, falls sie anders will als du.“, ich zwinkerte jedoch, da ich wusste dass er die Zügel so niemals benötigen müsste. Seine Fähigkeiten waren da sehr viel praktischer.  
„Halte deine Hände immer schön aufrecht, Daumen nach oben zeigend.“, erklärte ich ihm weiter und demonstrierte es nun selbst bei mir. So gingen meine Anweisungen weiter, bis wir schließlich dazu kamen, die ersten Schritte zu tun. Ich erzählte ihm wie man das mit den Füssen und Beinen handhabte. Und schon waren wir im gemütlichen Schritttempo auf dem Weg über die kleine Brücke.  
Immer wieder warf ich einen Blick auf ihn. Nicht nur zur Kontrolle, sondern auch um die Freude in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Das leichte Ungewisse. Aber vor allem das Strahlen. Er strahlte unglaubliche Freude aus und das faszinierte mich ungemein. Sah er doch so schön aus wenn er lächelte. Und da bekam ich einen Einfall.   
Zum ersten Mal…..seit Langem….juckte es mich in den Fingern ihn zu malen. Ich wollte ihn malen. Auch wenn ich niemals an seine Vollkommenheit herankommen würde. Aber ich musste ihn einfach aufzeichnen. Wollte ich ihn doch für alle Ewigkeit an mich binden. Auch wenn wir niemals heiraten konnten. Das wäre für mich das selbe wie ein Ehering. Daher sagte ich auch ganz frei heraus, als wir über die Wiese ritten.   
„Darf ich dich malen, Charles?“

### Kunstvolles Angebot - Charles Francis Xavier

Sein Vorschlag war auch für mich etwas, was ich gerne annehmen wollte, doch vielleicht sollten wir es auf einigen Personen beschränken. Ich denke mal Anna ahnte eh schon was, genauso wie die gute Miss Fairfax, hatte sie doch immer ein waches Auge auf ihren Schützling gerichtet. Ich hätte am liebsten geweint vor Glück, weil er mir immer wieder zeigte, wie sehr er mich doch wollte und niemand anderen sonst.  
Ich kicherte, als er seine Hand von meinen Bein nahm und musterte ihn eindringlich, so wie er es bei mir tat. Reiten war anscheinend die gleiche steife Angelegenheit wie beim Tanzen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten tat mir leicht mein Rücken weh, war ich solch geraden Rücken nicht gewohnt, doch ich hielt wacker aus. Ich sah zu wie Erik musternd um mich herum ritt und lächelte wieder. Hatte ich diesen prüfenden Blick doch vermisst. Ich senkte kurz meinen Blick und hörte ihm weiter zu. Weitere Erklärungen kamen, die ich eifrig umsetzte und freute mich ungemein, als wir endlich los ritten. Waren mir die Erklärungen irgendwann leid, auch wenn ich seiner Stimme gerne lauschte. Sie war so klar, wenn er etwas erklärte.   
Ich grinste und strich Penny über ihren Hals und sah kurz nach ihrem Fohlen was uns vorsichtig folgte. Sanft lächelnd schaute ich dann wieder zu Erik, der mich anscheinend die ganze Zeit gemustert hatte. Peinlich senkte ich schnell meinen Kopf. Als ich dann vernahm, was er mich fragte, schaute ich ihn wieder an.   
"Was?!", fragte ich ihn überwältigt. Wusste ich doch wie gut seine Zeichnungen waren. Röte stieg mir wieder ins Gesicht.  
"Aber ich kann so schlecht still sitzen...", begann ich zu stottern und sah ihn wieder an.   
"Aber... wenn du das möchtest...", brachte ich weiter heraus und schaute schnell wieder gerade aus. Ich liebte seine Zeichnungen, genauso liebte ich das Bild was er mir als Brief zukommen lassen hatte.  
„Das lässt sich schon machen. Wie wäre es im Bett?“, sagte er und kam mir dann etwas näher.  
Was?! Im Bett. Mit einem Schlag wurde ich abermals rot. Wieso wollte er mich denn im Bett zeichnen? Diese Bilder waren doch viel zu peinlich und wenn er mich dann auch noch einfach anzüglich zeichnete und jemand diese finden würde... Auweia...   
Ich senkte meinen Blick und linste kurz zu Erik herüber, wusste ich doch, dass er mich mit diesem Gewissen lächeln anschaute. Gemeinheit... Er wusste, dass mir solche Situationen einfach nur peinlich waren und er nutzte sie auch noch schamlos aus.   
Als ich gerade etwas freches erwidern wollte, sprach er auch schon weiter und mein Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf.   
„Weißt du was? Sobald das Fest vorbei ist, machen wir uns an den Dachboden. Natürlich verdeckt, aber richten uns da etwas gemütlicher ein. Was hältst du davon?"  
"Diese Idee ist wunderbar!", sagte ich lächelnd und malte mir schon aus, was man dort oben einrichten konnte. Erst musste ein Bett dort hin, dass Erik sich nicht mehr den Rücken verlegen konnte. Wusste ich doch dass er den harten Boden nicht gewohnt war. Dann brauchten wir zwei vernünftige Sessel zum lesen und Schachspielen. Ja wir mussten es unbedingt nachholen, dass er mir weiter Schach beibrachte, wollte ich das doch auch unbedingt lernen.   
Grinsend sah ich zu wie er Tornado die Sporen gab und um Penny, ihr Fohlen und mich herum ritt. Wie elegant er dabei doch aussah... stolz ... und frei...   
Ich folgte ihm mit meinen Blick und lächelte sanft. Ich selbst traute mich noch nicht so schnell zu reiten. Tornado hingegen brauchte mehr Auslauf, genauso wie das kleine Fohlen, was anscheinend Gefallen daran fand, dem Hengst ein wenig zu folgen. Ich lachte. Immer wieder stolperte es kurz und versuchte wieder schnell aufzuholen. Es erinnerte mich an mich selbst. Ich sah immer noch zu Erik auf. Musste noch so viel lernen, um wirklich mit ihm mit zu halten. Es würde Jahre dauern, doch ich würde nicht aufgeben.   
Ich hörte wie Erik lachte und sah vom Fohlen zu ihm herüber. Er gab dem Fohlen eine Chance aufzuholen und ließ es neben sich traben. Ich lächelte abermals. Er machte es nicht anders wie bei mir. Gab mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte um Dinge anzunehmen und zu lernen. Ja, ich empfand es als richtig, dass wir uns jemanden anvertraue mussten, so konnte er mir viel mehr zeigen ohne das wir uns verstecken mussten. Ich wollte noch so viel lernen. Das Klavier spielen... Das Schreiben... Auf alle Fälle das Schreiben. Wollte ich doch solche Momente gerne fest halten. Ich konnte schon nicht zeichnen oder sonst etwas tun. Ich konnte zwar lesen, doch ich schrieb einige Wörter noch falsch, oder kannte andere Wörter noch nicht einmal, die ich immer wieder nachschlagen musste.   
Ich sah wie Erik zu mir heran geritten kam. Vorsichtig, nicht um Penny zu erschrecken, war Tornado doch eben eine Klasse für sich. Er ähnelte Erik sehr. Sehr Impulsiv. Er nahm sich das was er wollte, wobei er bei mir sehr gezögert hatte.   
„So….um etwas schneller zu reiten, kannst du deine Beine weiterhin abwechselnd antatschen lassen. Steigst aber im Steigbügel fester ein und versuchst aufzustehen. Sobald du denen wunderschönen Po in der Luft hast, setzt du dich wieder hin. Und dann das selbe nochmal. Penny wird schon wissen was du meinst.“, grinste er und tätschelte den Hals der weißen Stute.  
Grinsend sah ich ihn an und hörte ihm zu. Ah rauf und runter. Meine Gedanken huschten sofort wieder zudem gestrigen Abend und ließen meine Wangen rot werden.   
„Nicht daran denken.“, dachte ich mir und nickte bei seinen Worten, dass ich es doch probieren sollte. So gab ich Penny ein wenig die Sporen und schon bewegte sie sich im Trab. Ich bewegte mich so wie er mir gesagt hatte und ich merkte das erstaunlich leicht war. Grinsend über die Erkenntnis ließ ich sie wieder in einen Schritt fallen. Sie war schneller gelaufen und ich bin nicht runter gefallen, dachte ich mir freudig und schaute zu Erik.  
"Siehst du ich kann reiten!", grinste ich frech, denn diesmal meinte ich es auch zweideutig und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.


	24. Panik

### Ohne Furcht - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich musste lachten, als er versuchte sich damit leicht herauszureden, als ich ihn auf das Zeichnen ansprach. Doch er würde nicht drum herum kommen. Ich wollte etwas hinterlassen. Ich wollte etwas von unserer Liebe hinterlassen. Auch wenn sie jetzt noch geheim war, spätestens wenn ich sterben sollte, wollte ich dass jeder erfuhr wer die Liebe meines Lebens war. Außerdem fand ich, sah er niemals schöner aus, als wenn er sich nackt in meinem Bett räkelte. Natürlich würden hier und da einige Details dazukommen, um dem ganzen Gesamteindruck etwas mehr Kreativität zu verleihen. Doch wollte ich seine makellose Schönheit einfangen. Und da war das Bett einfach nur der beste Ort. Ich wollte ja auch, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Wie oft wurden Frauen nackt gezeichnet ohne jegliche Verhüllung oder Scham. Männer sah man eher als Statuen, doch ich war ja auch nicht diese Art von Künstler. Für mich war weniger immer mehr. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass jemand anderes das sah, was mir gehörte. Da war ich ganz eigennützig. Auch wenn es sich total albern anhörte und ich mich selbst dafür verspotten könnte.  
Tornado schnaufte schon eifersüchtig, doch das ignorierte ich mal gekonnt. Es war schon lustig. Charles hatte auch bei der Pferdeauswahl das absolut gegensätzlichste Pferd ausgesucht, was er sich hätte aussuchen können. Penny war weiß, weiblich und ruhig. Tornado hingegen schwarz, männlich und wild. Wären wir hier nicht auf offenem Feld, würde ich mich nun zu ihm herüber beugen und einen Kuss verlangen. In den Wald wollte ich mich jedoch noch nicht trauen. Zumal ich Charles lieber hier etwas beibringen wollte und der Wald zu viele Tücken aufwies. Außerdem wollte ich dies auch dem Fohlen noch nicht zumuten.  
Zufrieden sah ich zu wie er meinen Worten lauschte und sich die Bewegungen einprägte. Er war sehr lernfähig. Konnte ich ihm doch auch ansehen, dass er es wollte. Wenn der Wille da war, dann war der Rest ein Kinderspiel. Und genau das hatte Charles wirklich beherzigt. Er war bei der Sache und führte das Vorgeführte auch korrekt aus. Ich musste ihn kaum bis gar nicht korrigieren. Schien er es doch einfach schon vom bloßen Zusehen zu können.  
Immer wieder lobte ich ihn und ritt neben ihm her, um zu beobachten, wie er die Bewegungen ausführte. Und ich musste gestehen, so auf seinen Hintern, seine Schenkel, seinen Rücken und auf seine Mitte achten zu müssen, während er sich so bewegte, das hatte doch etwas Reizvolles. Ich musste mich beherrschen, um nicht an solche Dinge zu denken. Doch er führte diese Bewegungen so gut aus, da konnte ich nicht wo anders hinsehen. Gut trug er nicht auch noch Reitkleidung wie ich. Die waren ziemlich eng geschnitten und würden mich nur noch mehr um den Verstand bringen.  
Bei seinem Kommentar musste ich breit und dreckig grinsen.  
„Das hast du bereits bewiesen.“, lachte ich, eh ich mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.  
Ich wechselte nun vom Trab in den Galopp und ritt weiter voraus um auch das Fohlen etwas zu beschäftigen. Denn auch diesem tat es gut, sich etwas zu bewegen. Ich kehrte allerdings wieder zurück, um ihm auch den letzten Teil noch bei zubringen. Dann musste er die Schrittarten alle nur noch perfektionieren. Ich musste nun wieder etwas runterkommen, mich etwas abkühlen. Nicht weiter auf seinen knackigen Hintern achten, der sich so neckisch auf und ab bewegte.  
„Du hast Talent, mein Lieber.“, lobte ich ihn weiter.  
"Ich... ich ... habe auch einen guten Lehrer... und schau mich nicht wieder so an... Da musst du dich schon gedulden mein Lieber...", brachte er heraus.  
Ich fasste mich langsam wieder und versuchte weniger zu starren. Doch da hatte er mir schon seine Antwort gegeben. Schmunzelnd wand ich meinen Blick von ihm.  
„Wie sehe ich dich denn an?“, wollte ich grinsend wissen. Wollte es aus seinem Munde hören. Wieder einer meiner Übungen die ich gern ausrichtete, nur damit er es lernte, das auszusprechen was er dachte. Auch wenn es ihm noch so peinlich erschien. Immer wieder wurde er rosa um die Nase oder seine Wangen tauchten in sanftes Rot. Obwohl er sich dessen nicht schämen brauchte.  
Ich lachte erneut auf. Er konnte schon ziemlich gute Sprüche von sich geben, wenn er es denn beabsichtigte. Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen.  
Überrascht von seinem Mut, sah ich ihm nach. Er hatte wirklich schon einiges gelernt und schien auch willens dies einzusetzen. Ohne Furcht. Das kleine Fohlen rannte auch schon hinterher und auch Tornado wurde zappelig.  
Also gab ich meinem Wallach auch die Sporen, nur um ihm hinter zu jagen und zu kontrollieren. Außerdem wollte ich sicher stellen, dass er auch nicht vom Pferd fiel. Für seine erste Unterrichtsstunde machte er dies verdammt gut.  
Entzückt ließ ich den Wind durch mein Haar wehen, spürte die Freiheit die uns umgab. Wenn wir doch auch zusammen so frei sein konnten. Ohne Reue und ohne Scham. Ohne Furcht davor am Galgen zu hängen.  
Als wir umdrehten, kam uns Anna entgegen gerannt. Besorgt legte ich meine Stirn in Falten und ritt zu ihr. Langsam, damit sie sich nicht erschreckte.  
„Was gibt es denn?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„Ich möchte sie nur ungern stören Sir, aber ich soll sie von Miss Fairfax daran erinnern, dass in zwei Stunden ihre Gäste eintreffen.“  
Meine Gäste! Die Feier! Ich hatte durch diese wunderschönen Momente schon ganz vergessen, dass in wenigen Stunden meine Feier begann.  
„Vielen Dank Anna, ich komme sofort.“  
Etwas enttäuscht jetzt schon damit aufzuhören, wand ich Tornado zu Charles um.  
„Wir müssen leider aufhören.“ 

### Wissende Blicke - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich grinste leicht, als ich seine Antwort hörte und senkte etwas den Blick. Wieso musste er auch immer so antworten? Ich sollte mir angewöhnen nicht solche Sprüche in seiner Gegenwart auszusprechen. Ich grinste jedoch wieder, als er neben mich geritten kam und ich ihn besser anschauen konnte. Immer wieder trieb er mich an, um weiter zu üben. Ich tat es. Bemerkte jedoch nicht seine Blicke die er mir immer wieder zu warf. Viel zu konzentriert schaute ich nach vorne und versuchte alles richtig zu machen. Wenn er mich korrigierte, versuchte ich es gleich zu verbessern und fragte ihn ob ich es dann richtig machte. Ein Lächeln von ihm sagte mir, dass ich es konnte. Freudig schaute ich ihn an. Ich hörte seine Worte und sah wieder zu ihm herüber. War doch da wieder dieser Glanz in seinen Augen...  
Zum ersten Mal hätte ich Anna verfluchen können, doch ich sagte nichts. Sie war nur die Übermittlerin, also musste meine Wut auf Miss Fairfax fallen, doch diese Tat auch wieder nur ihre Pflicht. Ich sah zu Anna, nickte dann und ritt neben Erik zurück zu den Ställen. Anna war schon davon gerannt.  
"Du solltest vorher noch mit Miss Fairfax sprechen...", sagte ich sanft und stieg von Penny ab, um auch die Zügel von Tornado zu nehmen.  
"Ich werde mich schnell um die Pferde kümmern und mache mich dann selbst fertig.", sagte ich noch schnell. Am liebsten hätte ich mich zu ihm gebeugt und ihn geküsst, doch das konnte ich nicht... War es doch zu riskant.  
Seufzend drehte ich mich um und führte die Tiere wieder zurück in ihre Boxen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Anna am Eingang auf mich gewartet hatte. Sie lächelte wissend und nahm mir Penny ab. Verwirrt schaute ich sie an.  
Sie wusste es.  
Das war mein erster Gedanke, der mir durch mein Kopf huschte. Als ich in ihr Gesicht sah, bekam ich die Bestätigung.  
"Schau mich nicht so entgeistert an... Jonas hatte mich damals schon mal darauf angesprochen... ich hatte euch nur noch weiter beobachtet und konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen.", kicherte sie und führte Penny in ihre Box und sattelte sie ab. Ihr Fohlen immer an ihrer Seite. Verwundert musterte ich sie weiter.  
Wieso rückte sie erst jetzt mit der Sprache heraus? Warum hatte sie mich nicht schon früher darauf angesprochen?  
"Aber... Also bist du die..."  
"Ja ich bin die einzige die es weiß. War ich doch auch die einzige, die euch genau beobachtet hatte. Außer bei Miss Fairfax bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher... ", sagte sie dann schief lächelnd, da sie wusste, dass diese Frau eigentlich alles über ihr Haus wusste.  
"Erik will mit ihr reden...", murmelte ich.  
"Oh... also ist es etwas ernstes?", fragte sie neugierig und ich lief in Tornados Stallung.  
"Machte es dir denn nichts aus... schließlich sind wir Männer?", fragte ich sie verblüfft und zog meine Augenbraue hoch. Sie sprach mit mir darüber, als wäre es selbstverständlich. Solch eine Beziehung war leider nicht Selbstverständlich und dennoch tat sie gerade so als wäre es so. Anna erstaunte mich doch immer wieder. Nun wusste ich auch warum Jonas sich in sie verliebt hatte.  
"Warum auch nicht. Wie viele verstecken sich vor dem Gesetzt die genauso fühlen wie ihr... Warum sollt ihr nicht auch euer Glück finden?", sprach sie und lächelte mich etwas traurig an. Ja sie hatte ihr Glück nicht gefunden... Es schmerzte... und doch war sie so verständnisvoll zu mir.  
Ich lächelte sie dankend an und sattelte Tornado ab.  
"Aber wenn wir schon mal dabei sind...wie weit seid ihr schon gekommen...?", fragte sie neugierig und lief an meine Box vorbei und brachte ihren Sattel weg. Sofort hätte mein Kopf platzen können vor Scham. Sie sah mich an und lachte.  
"Ah doch schon so weit...", kicherte sie und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Na toll. Einerseits war ich glücklich, dass sie es wusste. Andererseits würde sie mich nur noch ausfragen.  
Einige Fragen beantwortete ich Anna, andere behielt ich entschieden für mich. Ich wollte nicht über solch privaten Dinge mit jemanden sprechen. Es lag nicht an Anna. Nein, es lag an mir. Ich würde mit niemanden darüber reden. Es war eine Sache zwischen Erik und mir und da hatte niemand das Recht zwischen zu funken. Ich lächelte sie nur einige Male entschuldigend an und verschwand. Sie kicherte nur immer wieder. Es machte ihr anscheinend Spaß mich zu necken, wenn es um das eine Thema ging.  
"So schüchtern hatte ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt.", lachte sie und klopfte mir auf die Schultern. Ja, so schüchtern hätte ich mich selbst nie eingeschätzt. Ich wusste nicht ob ich das jemals ablegen konnte, doch für Erik musste ich es anscheinend Stück für Stück lernen. Es gefiel ihm, wenn auch ich mal die Initiative ergreife, hatte ich das doch gestern sehr deutlich gespürt. Ich räusperte mich kurz.  
"Ist es nicht egal...", meinte ich dann etwas kleinlaut und räumte nur noch einige Dinge zusammen.  
"Mhm... das musst du ihn fragen.", kicherte sie.  
"Bitte erzähle aber niemanden etwas davon...", meinte ich noch schnell und schaute sie ernst und besorgt an.  
"Was denkst du von mir? Natürlich werde ich niemanden etwas davon erzählen, weiß ich doch wohin das führen kann...", sagte sie ernst, lächelte mich dann jedoch an und verschwand im Haus. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass ich mich auch fertig machen musste. Ich verstaute schnell die ganzen Dinge und lief dann in den Waschraum, wo ich mich einer gründlichen Reinigung unterzog und begann mir dann meine Sachen, die in meinem Zimmer breit gelegt worden waren anzuziehen.  
Ich lächelte, denn es erinnerte mich an den ersten Abend, wo ich Erik auf eine Gesellschaft begleitet hatte. Es waren fast dieselben Sachen, nur die Weste hatte ein anderes Muster und einen helleren braun Ton. Es gefiel mir. Ich streifte sie über und nahm meinen grünen Mantel in die Hand, zog meine Schuhe an und trat aus meinen Zimmer.  
Wie weit wohl Erik war? Ich schaute mich kurz um und lief zu ihm ins Zimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen, wusste ich doch das er alleine war, schlüpfte ich hinein.

### Bestätigung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich blickte zu Charles, der mich an das Gespräch mit Miss Fairfax erinnerte. Ich nickte daher. Hatten wir ja noch etwas Zeit dazu. Ich war ja schnell gewaschen und frisch angezogen.  
„Wir sehen uns später.“, verabschiedete ich mich also und stieg vom Pferd. Dankend gab ich ihm die Zügel und stieg ab. Eh ich dann meinen Weg zurück ins Haus fand.  
Am Eingang erwartete mich auch schon die besagte Dame.  
„Verzeihen sie, dass ich sie unterbrechen musste, Sir.“, kam es auch gleich schon mitfühlen von ihr. Ich blinzelte etwas, denn jetzt wo ich gewillt war es ihr zu beichten, hatte ich das Gefühl sie wusste es auch schon. Oder hatte ich ihre Entschuldigung nur so aufgenommen? Lächelnd legte ich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Das macht doch nichts. Ich bin froh, dass sie mich daran erinnert haben. Wo wir doch schon beim Plaudern sind….haben sie eine Minute?“, wollte ich wissen und blickte sie an.  
Etwas überrascht nickte sie und willigte ein mir in den Salon zu folgen, wo wir ungestört reden konnten, während ich mich aus den Handschuhen und den Reitstiefeln schälte.  
„Nun….das wird nicht einfach für mich und ich hoffe sie sind bei guter Gesundheit, denn ich habe ihnen etwas zu beichten.“ Sofort nahm ihr Gesicht einen besorgten Ausdruck an und sie begann mich auszufragen was mir denn fehlte. Ich winkte doch lachend ab.  
„Nein nein, mir geht es gut. Sogar bestens. Denn…..der Grund meiner Unterredung ist ein Liebesgeständnis.“  
Nun funkelten die Augen der älteren Dame und ein leichtes Schmunzeln zeigte sich auf ihren schmalen Lippen.  
„Lieben sie ihn?“, wollte sie auch gleich wissen.  
Ich war so perplex von dieser direkten Anrede, dass ich sie erst mal nur einige Sekunden anstarren konnte. Halb lachend, fand ich dann wieder zu Wort.  
„äh…..sie….sie wussten davon?“, wollte ich dann wissen und kratze mich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
daraufhin begann die ältere Dame zu lächeln.  
„Nun, sie müssen wissen, ich bin schon so lange in diesem Haus tätig, kenne sie ihr ganzes Leben lang. So etwas übersehen Menschen nicht, die sie ihr Leben lang kennen, Sir.“  
Ich wusste nicht ob mich die Aussage nun beunruhigen oder schmeicheln sollte.  
„Ist es so offensichtlich?“  
„Für mancher der ein Auge dafür hat, ja. Doch alle anderen würden es als eine innige Freundschaft empfinden.“ Ich hoffte inständig, dass alle anderen es auch so sahen. Denn ob ich wollte oder nicht, es beunruhigte mich doch etwas. Was wenn meine Tante so etwas sah? Was wenn Raven es bereits bemerkt hatte? Nicht auszudenken, was dann geschehen würde. Allerdings, wenn es meine Tante wissen würde, dann wüsste es jetzt schon ganz London. Daher konnte ich ihrerseits schon mal beruhigt sein.  
Mir war schon um einiges leichter ums Herz, als ich mich Miss Fairfax anvertraut hatte; und doch beschlich mich wieder langsam die Angst. Konnte sein, dass ich mich auch irrte und sie es nur erkannt hatte weil sie mich so gut kannte. Oder auch nicht. Ich musste dennoch vorsichtig sein. Mich heute Abend von ihm losreißen, mich mit anderen beschäftigen, auch wenn mir ganz und gar nicht danach war. Dankend zog ich mich dann zurück und bat die ältere Dame darum mich auf kleine Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, während wir auf der Gesellschaft verweilen würden. Das wäre mir schon eine große Hilfe.  
Ich zog mich zurück und verschwand im Waschraum. Ich wusch mich ausgiebig, eh ich mich in meinen Räumlichkeiten zurückzog. Meine treue Haushälterin hatte auch mir meine Sachen schon bereit gelegt, die ich mir nun nur noch überzuwerfen brauchte.  
Nun in Anzug stand ich vor dem Ganzkörperspiegel und versuchte mir mein Halstuch zu binden. Als plötzlich die Tür aufschwang und Charles in einer sehr schicken Aufmachung zu mir stieß. Sofort wurde das ungebundene Halstuch Nebensache und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Betrachtete ihn lächelnd.  
„Womit habe ich solch einen Anblick verdient?“, begann ich und musterte ihn eingehend. Er sah wirklich umwerfend aus! Das Grün seiner Samtjacke unterstrich die warme braune Farbe seines gelockten Haares. Die Weste war so wunderbar geschnitten, dass es seine Figur nur noch mehr betonte. Es war eigenartig solche Dinge von einem Mann zu sagen, doch es war so. Mir gefiel so etwas sehr viel besser, als Frauen die versuchten mit eng geschnürten Korsetts ihren Busen zur Geltung zu bringen.  
„Alle werden dich für den Gastgeber halten.“, witzelte ich und trat näher um ihm einen Kuss von den Lippen zu stehlen. Meine Kleiderzusammenstellung war schlicht, aber Elegant. Ein blütenweißes Hemd, eine schwarze Jacke, ebenso eine schwarze Weste mit silbernen Knöpfen als Hingucker. Das Halstuch war ebenfalls Weiß gehalten. Alles sehr klassisch und zurückhaltend. Anscheinend war Miss Fairfax der Meinung, dass ich mit meiner Garderobe nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregen sollte, wie ich es eh schon in der Gesellschaft tat. Mein Haar war streng zurück gekämmt, doch das war nicht wirklich etwas neues. So trug ich es oft auf Gesellschaften.  
"Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben...", stotterte er leicht und lächelte mich sanft an.  
"Das Schwarz steht dir... passt es doch gut zu deinem strengen aussehen.", neckte er mich frech und zog mich etwas zu sich herunter um mir genauso einen Kuss auf zu hauchen. Ich schmunzelte, als ich die rote Farbe in seinem Gesicht erkannte. War er doch wieder so verlegen. Bei seinen Worten über meine Kleidung, sah ich kurz an mir herunter.  
„Streng also, so so.“, lachte ich, eh ich seinen Kuss erwiderte. Überließ ich es doch besser ihm, mir mein Halstuch zu binden. Glücklich sah ich ihm dabei zu.  
"Ich muss heute Abend ziemlich aufpassen was?"  
„Du müsstest dich höchstens davor in Acht nehmen, nicht selbst von der Meute an Frauen und Männern überfallen zu werden.“, meinte ich dann und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Er sah wirklich unverschämt gut aus. Hoffte ich doch selbst, dass ihn keiner berühren würde, außer mir. Doch zum Tanzen ging es leider nicht ohne Berührung. Dann eben nur das Nötigste. Konnte ich mir durchaus noch vorstellen, dass selbst Männer von seinem Anblick hingerissen wären.  
„Komm mal kurz her.“, schnurrte ich und küsste ihn erneut. Diesmal etwas leidenschaftlicher. Wollte ich doch, dass außer mir ihn niemand so bekommen würde. Niemand. Er gehörte mir. So wie auch der letzte Tanz des Abends. Das hatte ich ihm schließlich versprochen. Und schon jetzt freute ich mich darauf. Diesmal brauchte ich mich nicht zurückzuhalten. Das letzte Mal war alles so viel geordneter und zurückhaltender. Jetzt jedoch würde mich nichts aufhalten. Würde ich all meine Liebe in diesen gemeinsamen Tanz einbringen. Ganz persönlich.  
Sanft löste ich mich von seinen roten Lippen.  
„Du gehörst mir~“, schnurrte ich besitzergreifend. In dieser Sache war ich eben so hartnäckig wie in meiner Arbeit. Wenn ich etwas sah was mir gefällt, wollte ich es haben. Und niemand anderes würde es wagen mir dieses wieder wegzunehmen.  
"Was sagt Miss Fairfax und hatte es mit Throum geklappt?", fragte er mich dann aber besorgt.  
Ich trat dann wieder vor den Spiegel, als er mir das Tuch gebunden hatte. Betrachtete nun mein Gesamtbild kritisch. Bei seiner Frage, drehte ich mich aber wieder lächelnd um.  
„Mister Throum hat keine Schäden davongetragen und schien auch sonst alles geschluckt zu haben. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen.“  
Vorsichtig setzte ich mich an’s Fußende des Bettes. Klopfte dann mit einer Hand neben mir.  
„Und Miss Fairfax….ich dachte erst sie würde einen Herzinfarkt erleiden. Doch wie so oft habe ich mich getäuscht. Sie hat es bereits geahnt.“

### Ein geheimes Treffen - Charles Francis Xavier

Wie gut er doch in solchen Sachen aussah. Seine breiten Schultern, seine schmale Taille und dann noch die Hose dazu. Ich schluckte kurz und bemerkte erst jetzt das er begann mich gleichermaßen zu mustern.  
Ein leichter Schauer über kam mich, als er mir wieder einmal sehr klar und deutlich sagte, dass ich zu ihm gehörte. Freute ich mich doch sehr über diesen kleinen Satz. Denn ich fühlte nicht anders. Es sollte ihn niemand anders bekommen, geschweige denn ihn nur zu nahe kommen. Beim Tanz heute Abend wird das jedoch nicht zu vermeiden sein. Viele der Frauen, wollten ihn meist zum Tanz auffordern, doch er selbst wusste ich doch, dass er nicht gerne bei solchen Gesellschaften das Tanzbein schwang.  
Ich genoss seinen Kuss, dieser leidenschaftliche Kuss der nur mir galt und niemanden sonst. Traurig schaute ich seinen Lippen hinter her, die sich von meinen lösten und sah, wie er begann sich kritisch im Spiegel zu beobachten. Ich lächelte.  
"Keine Angst mir nähert sich niemand auf zehn Meter. Du kennst Lady Raven...", murrte ich dann leicht. Wusste ich doch, dass sie meist um mich herum rannte genauso wie um Erik selbst. Was mir nicht besser gefiel. Doch in einigen Dingen sollte es doch ganz positiv sein. So war ich vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, nur ob das Erik war, bezweifelte ich. Ich folgte seiner Aufforderung, als er sich ans Bettende setzte und nahm neben ihm Platz.  
Ich hörte ihm ruhig zu und musste schmunzeln, als er mir berichtete, dass es Miss Fairfax schon geahnt hatte. Hatte ich doch richtig vermutet. Der guten Frau entging auch rein gar nichts was Erik machte. Sie kannte ihn einfach schon zu lange. Die Sache mit Mister Throum beruhigte mich ungemein, war es doch erleichternd zu wissen, dass ich es nicht nochmal probieren musste.  
"Anna hatte es auch schon geahnt... aber nur weil Jonas sie damals darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Er wusste es wahrscheinlich schon früher als wir...", grinste ich leicht und schaute ihn offen an.  
"Wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein und auf der Gesellschaft werden auch keine Andeutungen oder andere Dinge geäußert.", sagte ich ermahnend zu Erik und tippte ihm gegen die Stirn. Wusste ich doch, das er es in einigen Dingen bestimmt nicht sein lassen konnte.  
„Ich werde mich hüten. Zumal mir Miss Fairfax berichtet hatte, dass man es bemerkt. Ich habe dann nachgefragt, eh sie mir entgegnete, dass die die ein Auge für solche Dinge haben, es bemerken würden.“, hörte ich seine nachdenkliche Stimme.  
Ich legte meine Stirn kurz in Falten, als er mir berichtete was Miss Fairfax zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ja sie hatte damit recht. Ein geschultes Auge, würde sofort erkennen, das etwas zwischen uns war. So werde ich wohl oder übel, die ganze Gesellschaft heute ihm Auge behalten müssen. Bildlich aber auch geistig. Ich wusste jetzt schon, dass unsere Gespräche, die wir führen werden nicht lange wären, wenn wir überhaupt zu einem Gespräch kommen werden. Erik würde bestimmt von einem Gast zum nächsten huschen. Wie mühselig...  
„Vergib mir, dass ich dich da mit reingezogen habe. Von Anfang an….“,  
Ich schaute ihn an, als er mich sachte an der Wange berührte und lächelte entschuldigend.  
"Es ist nicht schlimm... So haben wir immer noch allen Grund, deine Tante zu ärgern und bloß zu stellen.", kicherte ich und nahm selbst seine Hand in meine. Dieser Abend wird für uns beide nicht gerade leicht werden. Ich würde wieder den kalten unnahbaren Erik vor mir haben. So wie ihn alle anderen kennen... Ich grinste abermals.  
„Treffen wir uns trotzdem mal ganz heimlich? Ich möchte dir nicht den ganzen Abend nur zusehen, ohne dich nicht wenigstens einmal ganz kurz im Arm gehalten zu haben.“  
"Wenn du das wünschst. Um 23 Uhr in deinem Büro?", fragte ich daher und lehnte mich ein wenig zu ihm herüber, um ihn abermals zu küssen. Wollte ich doch am liebsten, mit ihm jetzt lieber im Bett verweilen, als solch eine Gesellschaft mitzuerleben. Wieso interessieren sich auch solche Leute nur für Feste. Ich löste mich seufzend von ihm.  
"Wir sollten nach unten gehen...", sprach ich leise und küsste ihn das letzte Mal. Leidenschaftlich und ein wenig fordernd.  
Sehnsüchtig schaute ich dem Mann hinterher den ich liebte. Wollte ich ihn doch gar nicht gehen lassen. Seufzend ließ ich mich kurz auf seinen Bett zurück fallen und holte nochmal tief Luft. Jetzt wussten es Miss Fairfax und Anna; beiden konnte ich vertrauen. Die gute alte Dame liebte Erik viel zu sehr um wirklich darüber zu tratschen. Anna vertraute mir, genauso wie ich ihr vertraute. Wir beide hatten etwas gemeinsam, die Trauer um Jonas.  
Missmutig setzte ich mich auf, strich mir kurz über das Gesicht und stand schließlich vom Bett auf. Prüfend sah ich in den Spiegel. Wie anders ich doch aussah. Es war ungewohnt mich selbst so zu sehen und Erik wollte mich zeichnen? Verwundert legte ich meinen Kopf schräg und musterte selbst mein Gesicht. Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte mir über dieses. Ihn muss der Teufel geritten haben, um mich Zeichen zu wollen.  
Ich lächelte mich kurz selber an und trat dann vom Spiegel weg. Ich sollte nach unten gehen, um beim Empfang der Gäste zu helfen. Es würde eine langwierige Prozedur sein, doch neben Erik war es auszuhalten. Ich musste mich jedoch bestimmt selbst ermahnen, um ihn nicht die ganze Zeit anzuschauen.  
Ich straffte meine Schultern, atmete tief durch, setzte mein charmantestes Lächeln auf und lief dann hinunter, um Erik zu unterstützen. Dieser stand bereits am Eingang und empfing die ersten Gäste. Ich gesellte mich wie beiläufig zu ihm und unterhielt mich kurz mit den Leuten. Ich sagte ja, das konnte jetzt bestimmt dauern. 

### Und der Tanz beginnt - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Bei Lady Raven's Erwähnung, musste ich ihm Recht geben. Ja, das aufgeweckte junge Ding. Sie würde uns wieder daran hindern länger als 5 Minuten ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Was vielleicht gar nicht so übel war, wenn wir von so vielen Menschen beobachtet wurden. Und das werden wir bestimmt.  
Anna wusste es nun auch, was mich etwas nervös werden ließ, aber es war besser so. Charles vertraute ihr und das sollte ich auch tun. Jetzt kam mir die Idee es allen meinen Angestellten zu beichten, so dumm und so naiv vor. Bereiteten mir die beiden Damen, die wir nun ins Vertrauen gezogen hatten, schon Kopfschmerzen. Das was Miss Fairfax mir gesagt hatte, beunruhigte mich etwas. Daher beschloss ich es ihm zu erzählen. Er sprach es so wieso schon an.  
Ich meinte es ernst. Hätte ich ihn nicht auf die Gesellschaft mitgenommen, dann wäre nie eine solche Lüge entstanden, die ich nun neben unserem Verhältnis wahren müsste. Es war schon Bürde genug dies zu verbergen, aber nun musste ich auch noch eine Lüge aufrecht erhalten, die eigentlich total unnötig gewesen wäre, wenn die Gesellschaft nicht so starrsinnig und prüde wäre.  
Ein Schmunzeln zierte erneut meine Lippen. Etwas was ich seit neusten ziemlich oft machte. Das war erstaunlich, wie sehr er mich verändert hatte. Auch wenn es erst ein paar Tage her ist. Ich war ein total anderer Mensch. Zumindest so ganz unter uns. Sicher würde meine Veränderung auch Miss Fairfax bemerkt haben. Sie kannte mich einfach zu gut. Nicht umsonst hatte sie bemerkt was hier zwischen uns lief.  
„Du bist ganz schön böse, weißt du das?“, lachte ich und kraulte ihm kurz unterm Kinn. Es gefiel mir, dass er so über meine Tante sprach. Da waren wir uns zumindest auch schon einig. Falls sie sich wirklich trauen würde aufzutauchen, dann würde das sehr unschön für sie ausgehen. Zumal sie nicht eingeladen war und dies eine bodenlose Frechheit war.  
Als er dann den Zeitpunkt und Ort unseres kleinen geheimen Treffens ausmachte, nickte ich zufrieden. Es würde nicht weiter auffallen, wenn ich mich kurz ins Büro verzog. Immerhin hatte ich auch viele meiner Geschäftspartner, die in zwischen zu meinen Freunden zählten, eingeladen. Da war es doch nur verständlich wenn ich mich kurz zurückzog und mir einige Notizen oder derartiges machte. Genüsslich erwiderte ich seinen Kuss. Auch ich hatte nun wenig Lust auf die Gesellschaft. Mir fielen auch sehr viel bessere Dinge ein, die ich nun lieber mit ihm angestellt hätte. Doch ich konnte mir nicht erlauben meine eigene Gesellschaft zu verpassen. Daher stimmte ich ihm zu. Erwiderte seinen letzten Kuss aber ebenso leidenschaftlich wie er ihn mir geschenkt hatte.  
Dann stand ich auf.  
„Falls wir uns vorher nicht mehr sehen, bis um 23 Uhr. Und passe auf dich auf.“, schnurrte ich, streichelte ihm über die Wange und verließ dann mein Zimmer. Ich musste noch einiges erledigen, bis die ersten Gäste eintreffen würden. Auf dem Weg nach unten, kam mir Miss Fairfax entgegen, ebenfalls in einer etwas schickeren Aufmachung. Auch wenn sie nur als Angestellte an der Gesellschaft teilnahm, mussten auch diese entsprechend gekleidet sein.  
„Sie sehen umwerfend aus, Sir.“, meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Dankeschön, doch das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben.“, meinte ich und nahm das Blatt Papier entgegen, welches sie mir entgegenstreckte.  
„Sind die Musiker schon da?“, wollte ich wissen. Sofort nickte die ältere Frau.  
„Ja, sie sind im Tanzsaal und bereiten sich vor.“  
„Könnten sie sie hier in der Eingangshalle positionieren? Damit sie bereits beim Empfang etwas spielen. Ich mag solche unangenehme Stille nicht.“, forderte ich und gab ihr dann das Papier zurück.  
Ich lief dann weiter um die ganze Einrichtung zu betrachten. Meine Leute hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Überall waren wunderschöne Blumen, Teppiche ausgelegt und sonstige Dekoration, wie ich verlangt hatte. Mein Weg führte mich nun nach draußen, wo ich mich platzierte um die ersten Gäste dann zu empfangen und auch gleich den Stallburschen Bescheid zu geben, die Pferde abzunehmen und meinen Gästen beim Ausstieg zu helfen.  
Ich ging weiter meiner Arbeit nach und begrüßte nun die ersten Gäste. Auf mein Zeichen hin, deutete ich dann den Musikern, dass sie schon zu spielen beginnen sollten. Daher wurden wir wenigstens etwas von Musik begleitet, während wir ein Pärchen nach dem anderen begrüßten. Neben mir und Miss Fairfax, kam dann nach einer Weile auch Charles dazu, begrüßte sie, stellte sich vor und unterhielt sich etwas mit ihnen. Ich war ihm dafür sehr dankbar, was wäre ich doch für ein schlechter Gastgeber. Ich konnte mich ja nicht mit allen unterhalten.  
Doch als nach und nach so die Leute eintrafen, hielt ich es für besser rein zu gehen und mich um die zu kümmern die bereits hier waren; ließ also das Geschehen draußen seinen Lauf nehmen. Sie würden den Weg auch alleine noch ins Haus finden. Ich begann nun meinen Angestellten klar zu machen, dass sie mit den Getränken kommen sollten, während sich die Meute an Leute im Eingangsbereich und im Salon aufhielten. Ich hatte genug Platz, da konnten sie sich schon etwas verteilen. Vorsichtshalber hatte ich die Räume abgeschlossen, in die sie kein Recht hatten einzutreten. Man wusste ja nie.  
In kürzester Zeit, begannen sich die Hallen zu füllen, ein großes Stimmengewirr entstand, es wurde gelacht und getuschelt. Eben wie auf einer Gesellschaft so üblich war.  
Ich widerstand dem Drang Ausschau nach Charles zu halten, den ich nun in der Menge verloren hatte. Ich wurde von Hand zu Hand weiter gereicht. Begrüßte alle, verweilte etwas um mich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen, eh es dann auch schon weiter ging. Hier und da wurden mir neue Leute vorgestellt, die als Begleitung dabei waren. Erstaunlicherweise hatte ich wohl mit dem Auftauchen von Charles einiges verändert. Nun sah ich nämlich öfters wie zwei Herren den Saal betraten, anstatt eines gewöhnlichen Pärchens, aus Mann und Frau. Musste ja nicht heißen, dass sie so veranlagt waren wie ich, aber anscheinend hatte ich ihnen auch Mut gemacht, dass es nicht schlimm war, wenn man keine weibliche Begleitung dabei hatte.  
Als ich bei einem älteren Ehepaar stand, welches ich ausgesprochen gut mochte, wurde ich plötzlich von hinten angefallen. Erschrocken verschüttete ich einen Teil meines Getränks und griff nach den Armen die mich umschlangen. Ohne hinzusehen, wusste ich wer es war.  
„Raven!“, rief ich also aus. 

### Aufkommende Eifersucht - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich wusste nicht genau oder wie lange wir schon im Eingangsbereich standen und die Gäste begrüßten. Ich lächelte immer freundlich, bis wir schließlich davon abließen und die Gäste die schon da waren bespaßten, denn das war es nun. Wir waren wie Clowns die ausgestellt wurden und die Leute unterhalten mussten. Für einen kurzen Moment, als mich niemand beachtete, fuhr ich mich seufzend durchs Haar und schaute mir die Gäste genauer an. Einige erkannte ich noch. Sie waren auch damals bei Mister Swan und Lady Frost gewesen. Einige die mich selbst erkannten, kamen auf mich zu und begannen sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Ich lächelte und erwiderte das Gespräch. Über das geschäftliche konnte ich leider nicht sprechen, daher bestanden meine Gespräche nicht aus geschäftlichen Dingen, was meine Gegenüber anscheinend immer Dankbar annahmen.  
Immer wieder wimmelte ich einige ab, nahm mir etwas zu trinken und suchte mit vorsichtigen Blicken nach Erik, konnte ihn aber leider nicht erblicken.  
Mein Weg führte über den langen Flur, bis ich abermals aufgehalten wurde und ich noch ein Glas Wein angeboten bekommen hatte. Wieso wollte auch jeder mit mir ein Glas Wein trinken? Ich nahm es jedoch dankend an und schaute zur Tür. Mein Herz machte kurz einen glücklichen Hüpfer als ich Erik erblickte, doch was dann geschah, ließ meine Augenbrauen kurz zusammen ziehen. Es war schnell, hatte wahrscheinlich niemand bemerkt. Lady Raven hatte Erik von hinten umarmt, was mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Zwangsweise richtete sich meine Aufmerksamkeit, wieder auf das ältere Pärchen vor mir. Ich wusste, dass Erik nur mich wollte, doch Lady Raven hatte schließlich auch ihre gewissen Vorzüge. Ich musste mich ablenken, denn wenn ich weiter zu ihnen schauen würde, würde es auffallen und das wollte ich nicht.  
Ich streckte scharmant eine Hand aus, beugte mich leicht vor und fragte die Tochter des Pärchens ob sie nicht Lust hätte mit mir zu tanzen. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen und sie willigte ein. So würde der Abend schnell vergehen und um so schneller war es 23 Uhr. Ich lächelte kurz und führte sie in den Tanzsaal.  
Ich blieb kurz mit der Dame neben mir stehen und sah nochmals zu Erik. Ich bereute es... Musste Lady Raven ihn auch noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken? Die Gerüchte brodelten schon so, da musste sie es nicht noch verstärken. Ich beobachtete wie sich Erik schließlich von ihr losriss und einige Stufen die Treppen hinauf lief, um eine Ansprache zu halten. Er machte es wirklich gut. Ein weitaus höflicher Gastgeber, dachte ich mir kichernd. Ich lauschte seinen Worten und sah zu wie er den Tanzsaal für die öffentlichen Tänze preisgab.  
"Wollen wir?", fragte ich die Lady neben mir und Schritt mit ihr in den Tanzsaal, der sich Stück für Stück füllte und ich mit ihr unsere Position einnahm. Eigentlich tat ich es wirklich nur um mich abzulenken, ließ ich es doch nicht anmerken, dass ich kein Interesse an ihr hatte. Ich schaute kurz die Reihe herunter und musste lächeln, als ich Erik und Miss Fairfax entdeckte. Die ältere Dame freute sich sichtlich, dass Erik ihr den ersten Tanz schenkte. Ich freute mich auch darüber, dass er seinen ersten Tanz nicht Lady Rave geschenkt hatte. Ich durfte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken... Mir gehörte dafür der letzte und diesen werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht verpassen.  
Als die Musik begann, verbeugten wir Männer uns und die Frauen taten einen kleineren Knicks. Als wir begannen zu Tanzen, saß wieder jeder einzelne Schritt. Hatte ich doch so lange diese Bewegungen ausgeführt. Ich musste mich beherrschen nicht die ganze Zeit zu Erik zu schauen. Einige Male ließ es sich nicht verhindern, wenn wir aneinander vorbei gingen. Ich ließ es jedoch als ein freundschaftliches Lächeln aussehen. Was anderes konnte ich ja nicht tun...  
Der Tanz war ohne das ich es gemerkt hatte, recht schnell wobei und ich bedankte mich bei der Lady. Als diese sich von mir entfernte, hatte ich jedoch fast zeitgleich die Nächste bei mir. Verwundert sah ich sie an, doch willigte ich ein. Was sollte ich auch machen...? Ich hoffte es würde jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit so gehen...  
Ich drehte mich genauso wie die anderen kurz um, als ich Eriks erhobene Stimme vernahm, hatte ich gar schon Angst. Verwundert hob ich meine Augenbrauen und legte meinen Kopf etwas schräg. Von hier aus konnte ich fast nichts sehen, nur Erik Stimme war zu hören. Ich hatte nicht verstanden was er gesagt hatte, doch das würde ich auch noch später herausfinden... Ich lächelte kurz und widmete mich wieder meiner Tanzpartnerin.  
Als ich das Klavierspiel hörte, wusste ich das Erik am Klavier saß. Ich musste nicht hinschauen, musste ihn nicht sehen... Ich konnte es alleine durch sein Spiel erkennen. Diese Sanftheit, die in seinen Klängen mitschwang, ließen mich kurz frösteln. Ich verbeugte mich abermals und begann zu tanzen. Mein Blick huschte immer mal wieder kurz auf die Uhr. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis es 23 Uhr war. Die Vorfreude ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen und ich tanzte zu seinen Klängen. Es war schön Erik am Klavier zu wissen, konnte er doch so gut spielen. Die Stücke hatten immer noch eine gewisse Note, die jedes zu einem Wunderwerk machten.  
Ich hätte am liebsten enttäuscht aufgestöhnt, als das Lied endete, doch verkniff ich es mir und verbeugte mich abermals höflich. Ich lief an den Rand des Saales und sah wie Lady Raven auf mich zu kam.  
„Nicht jetzt“, dachte ich mir. Ich konnte Lady Raven leiden und doch war sie eine Rivalin, die ich unbedingt ausstechen musste. Ich wusste, dass Erik sie eher wie eine Schwester sah und doch machte es mich halb wahnsinnig, wenn sie ihn nur berührte.  
Ich lächelte sie leicht an und nahm mir wieder ein Glas Wein. Ich sollte demnächst doch ein wenig essen. Ich nahm einen Schluck und schnappte mir als nächstes eines der Schnittchen, die umher gegeben wurden. So war es doch schon besser.  
Immer wieder huschte mein Blick zufällig zur großen Standuhr. Freute ich mich doch schon so sehr auf die privaten Momente alleine mit Erik. Lady Raven hatte leider ihren Weg zu mir nicht unterbrochen, was mich innerlich aufstöhnen ließ. Dachte ich doch, dass sie vielleicht jemand anderen entdecken würde, doch das tat sie nicht. Ich lächelte sie an.  
"Lady Raven, wie geht es ihnen? Verzeihung, ich muss gleich weiter.", sagte ich freundlich zu ihr und küsste zur Begrüßung ihre Hand.  
"Einer der Diener hatte mir gesagt, dass es unten im Weinkeller einige Probleme gab.", sprach ich entschuldigend.  
"Ich hoffe doch aber trotzdem, dass sie mir später noch einen Tanz schenken werden.", lächelte ich und schaute kurz nochmal auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit...  
Ich entschuldigte mich abermals und lief an ihr vorbei, wobei ich mein Weinglas auf eines der Tabletts abstellte und in den Flur hinaus verschwand. Ich hoffte nur das sie mir nicht folgte. So schaute ich noch ein paar Mal abwechselnd zu den andere Gästen und in Richtung Raven, die sich dann anscheinend mit einigen anderen Leuten begann zu unterhalten. Da hatte ich nochmal Glück gehabt. Ich lächelte und trat schnell in das Arbeitszimmer.  
Für Außenstehende musste es so aussehen, als ob ich einfach nur eine Unterredung mit dem Hausherren führen wollte und wie ich bemerken konnte, dachten wirklich fast alle, dass wir eine sehr enge Freundschaft hatten. Zum Glück war es so.  
Als ich eintrat, erblickte ich Erik an seinem Schreibtisch. Ohne ein Wort trat ich auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn von hinten.  
"Ich mag es nicht, wenn die Frauen um dich herum scharwenzeln, als wärst du ein Zuchtpferd...", schmollte ich in seinen Rücken.

### Geheimes Treffen im Büro - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Völlig überrumpelt versuchte ich mich wieder aufzurichten und nun die junge Dame zu Recht zu weisen, die mich von hinten angefallen hatte.  
„Raven, was machst du denn?“, lachte ich leicht und besah sie mir. Sie sah heute ausgesprochen hübsch aus. Das orange Kleid, dass sie trug schmeichelte ihrer Haarfarbe und ihrer Figur. Doch ich besah sie nicht als ein Mann, der daran Interesse zeigte, sondern als ihren Bruder. War sie für mich doch immer so etwas wie meine Schwester und würde es auch immer bleiben.  
„Darf ich denn nicht meinen Lieblingscousin begrüßen?“, fragte sie so zuckersüß.  
„Cousin?“, fragte ich nun scherzend beleidigt. Darauf hin kicherte sie nur verspielt, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Entschuldige Bruderherz.“, korrigierte sie sich schnell.  
„Schon besser.“, lachte ich und die beiden mit denen ich mich eben noch unterhalten hatte, stimmten in mein Gelächter mit ein. Ich fragte sie dann noch ob ihre Mutter auch hier wäre, was sie natürlich bejahte. Doch sie schien noch in der Menge irgendwo festzusitzen, was ich auch gleich ausnutzte um weiterzuziehen, eh sie ihren Weg zu uns finden konnte. Ich gedachte nämlich einige Worte an die Gesellschaft zu richten, weshalb ich dann zur Treppe lief, einige Stufen nach oben trat und gegen mein Glas tippte. Das reichte jedoch vollkommen aus um alle Blicke auf mich zu ziehen. Auch wenn es kaum jemand gehört haben konnte. Ich räusperte mich schließlich und begann dann.  
„Guten Abend die Herrschaften. Ich weiß es ist nicht üblich, sich auf diese Weise Aufmerksamkeit zu angeln, aber da ich heute ihr Gastgeber bin, bin ich der Meinung, dass mir dies durchaus zusteht.“, begann ich locker und leicht scherzend.  
„Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die meiner Einladung nachgekommen sind und hoffe, dass ihr euch alle an meinem Wein gütlich tut.“ Dabei verwies ich auf die verschiedenen Angestellten die mit den Tabletts um die Gäste schwirrten.  
„Blickt jedoch nicht zu tief ins Glas, denn heute Abend habe ich einige Tänze angesetzt. Nun hoffe ich auf weiterhin gute Unterhaltung. Hiermit eröffne ich den Tanzsaal.“  
Mit einer einladenden Geste ließ ich die Türen des Tanzsaales aufgleiten. Natürlich nicht durch meine Fähigkeiten, sondern durch zwei meiner lieben Angestellten. Die Musiker hatten aufgehört zu spielen, als ich begonnen hatte zu reden und nutzten nun die Zeit sich neben dem Flügel zu positionieren, damit sie zum Tanzen einluden. Ich konnte von hier aus nun endlich Charles ausmachen, der schon mit Begleitung in den Tanzsaal schritt. Kaum hatte ich die letzte Stufe hinter mir gelassen, wurde ich auch schon von Damen umringt, die unbedingt den ersten Tanz mit mir haben wollten. Ich lehnte jedoch höflichst ab und suchte mir ganz jemand Besonderen als meine erste Tanzpartnerin aus.  
„Würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen, meine liebe Miss Fairfax?“  
Völlig gerührt, hob sie eine Hand an ihre Lippen und willigte ein. Ich konnte ihr ansehen, wie sehr sie sich darüber freute. Immerhin hatten wir noch nicht das Vergnügen eines gemeinsamen Tanzes. Ich wollte so auch etwas die Gerüchte um mich und Lady Raven abschwächen. Daher hatte ich sie bewusst nicht als meine erste Tanzpartnerin gewählt.  
Ich war froh hatte ich diese Wahl getroffen. Ich zeigte ihr doch viel zu selten meine Zuneigung. Sie war für mich wie eine Mutter. Und ich wollte ihr die Liebe, die sie verdient hatte auch zurückgeben. Das beabsichtigte ich mit meiner Tanzaufforderung auch zu zeigen. Und ich konnte sehen, wie sehr sie sich darüber freute. Es fiel auch nicht weiter auf, dass sie auch für mich arbeitete, da viele wussten, dass sie mich weiter aufgezogen hatte, seit meine Eltern tot waren. Das war kein Geheimnis. Daher fand ich auch, dass ich sie ruhig zu einem Tanz auffordern durfte.  
Es war auch mal etwas anderes mit ihr zu tanzen, als mit jungen Dingern die alle nur mein Vermögen oder mein Aussehen im Kopf hatten. Nochmal anders war es mit Charles. Doch das war so wieso mit niemandem zu vergleichen.  
Mit Vergnügen tanzte ich also diesen Tanz mit meiner Haushälterin, kam dann mit Charles und seiner Begleitung zusammen zu einem Vierergrüppchen. Es fiel mir schwer nicht ganz so auf ihn zu achten, oder gar mit ihm weiter zu tanzen. Miss Fairfax sah mich auch mahnend an, was ich jedoch nur aus dem Seitenwinkel sehen konnte. Sagte es mir jedoch schon genug. Ich begriff zumindest, daher hatte ich meinen Blick gesenkt, oder auf Charles Tanzpartnerin gerichtet, der ich ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte. Es war so schwer. So schwer.  
Wir tanzen weiter, gingen auseinander und standen am Ende wieder in unserer Ausgangsposition. Ich bedankte mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, bei Miss Fairfax für den Tanz. Ich sah es in ihren Augen gefährlich glitzern, weshalb ich mich dann lächelnd von ihr abwand. Aber schon kamen die nächsten Damen und hofften von mir gefragt zu werden. Ich lehnte jedoch erneut höflich ab. Schritt ich doch zum Flügel um die Musiker beim nächsten Tanz zu unterstützen. Doch bevor ich diesen erreicht hatte, stellte sich plötzlich meine Tante in den Weg. Sofort hielt ich an und mein Lächeln verschwand.  
„Erweist du mir die Ehre?“, fragte sie so schleimisch wie es nur ging. Ich verengte meine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Antwortete ihr dann ganz frech:  
„Da ich nicht die Absicht habe, jemanden wie dich auch noch als meine Schwiegermutter am Hals zu haben, lehne ich mehr als nur entschieden ab.“ Ich sagte dies so laut, dass es die nächsten Paare hörten, die sich um uns gesellt hatten. Es würde dann von selbst die Runde auf der Gesellschaft machen, so redselig wie die ganzen Gäste waren. Daher setzte ich meinen Weg zum Flügel fort.  
Ich gab den Musikern ein Zeichen, dass sie noch warten sollten, bevor sie das nächste Lied anstimmten. Ich nahm also Platz und merkte schon wie neugierig die Gäste geworden waren. Als dann das nächste Lied begann, begleitete ich die Musiker mit meinem Spiel. Setzte Noten dazwischen, die noch nie gespielt wurden. Alles klang dennoch sehr harmonisch und lud zum Tanzen ein.  
Ich spielte mit all meiner Hingabe, da ich wusste dass es Charles gefiel. Ich ihm zeigen wollte, was er alles schaffen konnte, wenn man gelernt hatte zu spielen. Ich spielte nur für ihn. Würde ich doch lieber mit ihm tanzen, doch da mir dies verwehrt wurde, drückte ich meine Liebe zu ihm eben anders aus. Auch meiner Meinung nach, war das Lied zu kurz. Denn ich kam schnell zu einem Ende. Bedankte mich bei den Musikern und stand auf. Kaum war ich vom Hocker getreten, kamen schon die ersten Gäste und gaben ihre Entzückung über das Spiel preis.  
„Herzlichen Dank.“, bedankte ich mich bei diesen und verneigte mich etwas. Mein Blick glitt verstohlen auf die Wanduhr. Es war kurz vor 23 Uhr. Ich bemerkte wie mein Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer machte. Gleich würde ich ihn im Arm halten können, seine Lippen auf meinen spüren. Wie aufgedreht ich sofort war. Ich suchte daher den Mann, der mir bei meiner Aktion behilflich sein würde in der Menge. Durch meine Größe konnte ich ihn dann auch schnell ausmachen. Bei Gelegenheit nahm ich mir auch gleich noch ein Glas Wein und ein zweites für meinen Geschäftspartner. Genau genommen, der Sohn dessen. Ich schlängelte mich nun durch die Menge und näherte mich dem jungen Mann und seiner bezaubernden Gattin. Sie waren grade in eine Unterredung verwickelt, die ich zwar nur ungern störte, aber Charles zu sehen drängte mich dazu es doch zu tun.  
„Verzeihen sie.“, mischte ich mich also ein. Doch es wurde nicht so beklemmend aufgenommen, da ich schließlich der Gastgeber war.  
„Oh, Mister Lehnsherr. Kommen sie, kommen sie.“, meinte meine Zielperson und winkte mich dazu. Höflich bot ich ihm eines der Gläser an die ich mir nun genommen hatte.  
„Ich störe nur ungern, allerdings suche ich sie schon den ganzen Abend. Ich wollte mich noch kurz mit ihnen unterhalten.“, begann ich nun und weckte sofort das Interesse des schwarzhaarigen Mannes.  
„Bitte, seien sie doch ganz offen.“, lud er mich ein und nahm mir das Glas entgegen.  
„Ich bedaure, dass ihr Vater meiner Einladung nicht nachkommen konnte, denn ich habe einen wichtigen Umschlag für ihn vorbereitet.“, begann ich nun meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
„Ich würde mir auch niemals anmaßen sie darum zu bitten, ihm diesen zu bringen….“ So wie ich es geplant hatte, unterbrach mich mein Gesprächspartner dann aber.  
„Nicht doch, nicht doch! Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sir. Ich würde nur mit Freuden ihrer Bitte nachkommen.“ Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.  
„Zu gütig von ihnen! Nun denn, dann werde ich sie nicht weiter auf dieses Schriftstück warten lassen. Ich werde noch die letzten Zeilen schreiben und bringe ihnen das Schreiben.“  
„Bitte, tun sie das.“ Er schien ebenso erfreut wie ich zu sein, dass er mir behilflich sein konnte. Ich war mit seinem Vater durch meine Arbeit verbunden und schätzte ihn sehr. Seine Gesundheit verschlechterte sich in den letzten Tagen jedoch, was ich nun auch gleich auszunutzen gedachte. Nun hatte ich einen Grund mein Büro aufzusuchen.  
Ich entschuldigte mich, stellte mein Glas wieder zurück auf eines der Tabletts und machte mich auf den Weg. Ich schlängelte mich durch die Gäste, in die Eingangshalle, wo ich nochmal von jemandem aufgehalten wurde. Bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass meine Tante mir mit den Augen folgte. Neben ihr stand Raven, der sie nun zuflüsterte:  
„Liebling, geh und sprich doch mit Erik. Er wird sich sicher freuen.“ Mit ihrer Tat beabsichtigte sie das Gerücht wieder mehr Stärke zu verschaffen. Raven die sich dabei nichts gedacht hatte, nickte und schlängelte sich ebenfalls durch die Menge. Ich war jedoch schon dabei die Treppen nach oben zu laufen.  
In ihrem Versuch mir zu folgen, erblickte sie aber Charles. Den sie heute noch gar nicht gesehen hatte und fand, ihn zu begrüßen wäre ebenso famos.  
„Oh! Charles!“, rief sie aus und hielt auch diesen in seinem Gang auf.  
„Wir sind uns heute noch gar nicht begegnet! Wie geht es ihnen?“  
Ich hatte also ohne weitere Zwischenfälle mein Büro betreten und wartete nun auf meinen Geliebten. Ich hatte mich über meinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und unterschrieb nur noch den Brief. Ich hatte ihn vorher schon vorbereitet, damit ich nur Zeit für Charles haben würde. Ich war grade dabei ihn zu versiegeln, als ich dann seine Hände um meinen Körper spürte und seinen Worten lauschte. Schmunzelnd, schob ich den nun fertigen Brief bei Seite und löschte die Kerze, die ich zum versiegeln benutzt hatte. Zärtlich glitten meine Hände über seine.  
„Ich doch auch nicht. Doch ich kann das selbe nur von dir sagen.“, meinte ich düster, drehte mich um zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn besitzergreifend.  
Erleichtert keuchte ich in den Kuss. Endlich konnte ich ihn küssen. Es kam mir so unendlich lange vor, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal geküsst hatte, auch wenn es erst einige Stunden her war. Fest drückte ich ihn an mich, während ich den Kuss leidenschaftlicher gestaltete. Ich drehte ihn dann um, so dass er nun an meiner Stelle stand und ich den Rücken zur Tür hatte. Fordernd drückte ich ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Hatte ich doch extra die Sachen etwas bei Seite geschoben, dass ich genau dafür Platz fand. Gierig, nahm ich seine Lippen in Besitz und spreizte seine Beine, damit ich mich dazwischen stellen konnte.

### Entbrannte Leidenschaft - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich drückte mich fester an ihn, wollte ich ihn doch nie mehr los lassen. Bei seinen Worten grinste ich leicht, doch eh ich etwas erwidern konnte, drehte er sich in meiner Umarmung herum und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Ich seufzte zufrieden in den Kuss hinein und legte meine Arm um seinen Hals. Wie sehr ich diese Lippen vermisst hatte. Es waren vielleicht nur einige Stunden, doch es kam mir eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Die Leidenschaft die er mir entgegen brachte, sagte mir, dass er genauso empfand wie ich.  
Mein Herz schlug schnell gegen meine Brust, dieses beschleunigte sich noch um einiges, als er sich mit mir herum drehte und ich prompt auf dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte. Ich keuchte leicht in den Kuss hinein, spürte ich doch sein Verlangen ganz deutlich. Keuchend löste ich mich von seinen Kuss.  
"Was ist wenn...", brachte ich nur heraus und schaute ihn peinlich berührt an. Was ist wenn jemand uns erwischen würde, doch es kribbelte in meinen Bauch. Hatte es doch etwas Verbotenes wenn er mich hier und jetzt nehmen würde. Ich beugte mich wieder zu ihm hinauf und küsste ihn. Wollte ich doch jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, solange wie er es nicht tat. Sonst war er es doch immer mit den ganzen Bedenken... nicht ich. Auch wenn ich hier gerade auf seinem Schreibtisch saß.  
„Wird uns keiner. Dann musst du eben leise sein.“, schnurrte er und ließ meine Hose durch seine Fähigkeit aufspringen. Ich keuchte in seinen Kuss hinein und kam seinen Verlangen nach, als er mich ein wenig zur Kante des Schreibtisches zog. Willig legte ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte, doch streifte ich meine Schuhe einfach mit dem jeweiligen anderen Fuß, von meinen Füßen herunter, um selbst seine Kleidung nicht dreckig zu machen. Ich erschauerte bei jeden seiner Berührungen und keuchte kurz auf.  
"Wie soll man da leise sein...", gab ich beschämt von mir und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Er war so fordernd, wild und ein leises Stöhnen konnte ich mir kaum verkneifen, als er mit seiner Hand in meiner Hose verschwand. Ich drückte mich ihm sanft entgehen und dämpfte meine aufkommende Lust in dem ich meine Lippe auf seine presste. Die Musik war eigentlich laut genug, sodass uns niemand vernehmen konnte, doch die die sich zufällig in der Nähe des Büros aufhielten...  
Meine Sinne wurden immer weiter benebelt, konnte kaum noch klar denken. Ich presste mich weiter an ihn. Bekam nichts mit was um uns herum passierte, war ich doch in meiner eigenen Welt gefangen, wo mich Erik gerade hinführte. Ich hatte ihn auch nicht gefragt, ob er die Tür geschlossen hatte, sondern strich ihm selbst über seinen Körper.  
Wieso mussten wir auch so viel anhaben? Ich wollte seine Haut berühren, ich wollte meine Gedanken auch gleich in die Tat umsetzten und widmete mich seiner Weste.  
„Vergiss die Weste.“, keuchte er ungeduldig in den Kuss. 

### Gefunden - Lady Raven

Ich war weiterhin auf der Suche nach Erik, wie es mir meine Mutter gesagt hatte. Auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, was sie eigentlich von mir erwartete. Hegte sie denn Hoffnung, dass er sich überreden ließ mich zu heiraten? Als wäre seine Standpauke damals nicht deutlich genug gewesen.  
Leise schlich ich mich dem Flur entlang und sah von links nach rechts. Suchte sein Büro. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, dachte ich grade wehmütig. Es fehlte mir hier zu wohnen. Wenn auch nur ein paar Tage.  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich etwas leises dumpfes hörte, war mir aber sicher, dass es Erik im Büro gewesen sein musste. Freudig strahlend, ihn gefunden zu haben, bewegte ich mich also in diese Richtung. Ich erreichte schließlich die Tür und lauschte kurz. Eh ich dann die Türklinke betätigte und langsam eintrat.  
Es war dunkel. Hatte er denn kein Licht gemacht? Erst etwas blind durch das Licht in der Halle eben und jetzt in völliger Dunkelheit trat ich einige Schritte hinein. Langsam bildete sich dann aber das was ich niemals zu sehen gedacht hatte. Meine Augen wurden größer als ich Erik erkannte, der über jemand anderen Gebeugt anscheinend grade sehr beschäftigt war. Die Tür schwang aber durch meine Bewegung vorhin weiter auf und ließ Licht in den Raum gleiten, so dass die beiden sich nicht mehr bewegten. Sich bewusst dass sie nun ertappt worden waren. Ich keuchte überrascht auf.  
Oh Gott wie peinlich!  
Aber….ich sah….gar kein Kleid….. 

### Panik - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich hörte seine Antwort, als ich beginnen wollte seine Weste aufzuknöpfen. Seine unruhige Stimme, ließ mich abermals auf keuchen. Ich küsste ihn immer williger, wollte ich doch, dass er mich nahm. Zu sehr hatte er meine Sinne vernebelt.  
Auch ich wanderte jetzt weiter hinunter und wollte mich gerade seinem bestem Stück widmen, als ich die Tür vernahm und dann das Licht sah. Ich hielt sofort inne in meinem Tun.  
Nein bitte nicht...  
Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, war ich doch eher im Schatten. Ich löste mich von Erik und dieser Schloss mit einer Handbewegung die Tür hinter der Person, die gerade eingetreten war. So war alles wieder im dunklen gehüllt. Kurz musste ich mich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, wollte ich doch sofort die Zeit anhalten, mir gelang es auch, doch dann keuchte ich kurz auf.  
Ein komisches Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Kopf aus....  
Ich schloss schnell meine Hose, was Erik auch tat und rutschte hinter ihm von Tisch herunter. War das peinlich! Erst recht konnte ich nicht ausmachen wer diese Person war. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken nicht lesen! Gar nicht! Eher hatte ich das Gefühl, je länger ich mich auf sie konzentrierte, desto schwächer wurde ich. Versagte ich so sehr...?  
Ich begann etwas zu straucheln und versuchte nicht mehr zu erfahren wer die Person war.  
"Erik...", sprach ich leise und stütze mich wieder am Tisch ab. Ließ die Zeit weiter laufen und erkannte, dass Lady Raven den Raum betreten hatte.  
Wieso kann ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen? Wieso konnte ich die Zeit nicht anhalten? Es hatte doch noch vor kurzen funktioniert. Panik stieg in mir auf... Ihr Blick sprach tausend Bände... Was sollten wir jetzt nur tun?! In Gedanken teilte ich Erik mit, dass ich nichts machen konnte. Es verunsicherte mich... Wir werden auffliegen...!


	25. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich traue mich kaum überhaupt noch etwas hochzuladen xD“ Es ist schon viel zu lange her, als ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Ein „Sorry“ trifft es also nicht ganz. Dennoch habe ich in den letzten Tagen meine ganzen Dateien geordnet und verspürte spontan die Motivation mich an die FF zu setzen. Also geht es endlich weiter! Auch wenn noch so viele Seiten auf mich warten, habe ich nun endlich wieder etwas Zeit mich damit zu beschäftigen.  
> Ich werde demnächst auch nochmal über die früheren Kapitel schielen und hier und da einige kleine Änderungen vornehmen. Aber welche die nicht weiter auffallen.  
> Danke an alle die noch weiterlesen wollen, trotz der laaaaangen Pause. <3

### Eine unglückselige Situation - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich griff nun mit meiner freien Hand an meinen Kragen, den ich etwas lockerte. Er machte mich ganz verrückt!  
Ich schmunzelt bei seiner keuchenden Antwort. Wie schaffte er es bloß, mich immer so zu verändern? Ich war sehr viel unzivilisierter, wenn es darum ging mir das zu nehmen was ich wollte. Anfangs hatte ich mich noch so dagegen gewehrt, ließ Vorsicht walten und jetzt, war er es der mich daran erinnern musste vorsichtig zu sein. Wir hatten in nur kurzer Zeit die Seiten gewechselt. Doch es störte mich nicht weiter. Ich genoss es. Mich endlich mal so zu geben wie ich war. Wie ich es wollte.  
Genüsslich lauschte ich seinem Stöhnen, als ich ihn zu bearbeiten begann. Mit zittrigen Händen begann er dann auch an meiner West herumzunesteln, was meine Erregung und Ungeduld nur noch steigerte.  
Erregt keuchte ich in den Kuss, den ich nun wieder aufnahm. Ich hörte nur das dumpfe Plumpsen von Charles Schuhen, als diese zu Boden fielen, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkte wie langsam die Tür aufging…..  
Ich keuchte in den Kuss, als er meinen Worten folgte und seine Hand ebenfalls in meine Hose wandern ließ. Von Ungeduld gepackt, stöhnte ich auf, als er mich endlich berührte. Doch nur eine Sekunde später blieb mir dieser Ton im Halse stecken.  
Ich hielt Inne. Und mit einem Mal wurde mir tot schlecht und eiskalt.  
Ich linste leicht zur Seite und erkannte das Licht am Boden. Die Tür war offen! Ich fackelte nicht lange, da die Person noch im Raum stehen musste. Daher streckte ich sofort meine freie Hand aus und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Ein leises Klick sagte mir, dass sie nun auch fest verschlossen war. Wenigstens konnten wir die Person nun zur Rede stellen. Auch wenn ich das so viel eher schon hätte tun sollen.  
Meine Ungeduld hatte meine Sinne vernebelt. Mich unvorsichtig gemacht. Und nun hatten wir das Dilemma. Ich blickte nun zu Charles der nun begriff was er zu tun hatte. Mich nun in Sicherheit wiegend, ließ ich ganz von ihm ab und schloss meine Hose. Ehe ich mich dann langsam umdrehte.  
Ich konnte hören wie Charles hinter mir hörbar einatmete und stockte. Ehe ich dann seine Gedanken empfing. Nun sichtlich beunruhigt, drehte ich mich halb zu ihm. Verdammt! Was machten wir jetzt?! Ich konnte es von der Person rascheln hören. Sie bewegte sich. Schritt anscheinend zurück.  
„Keinen Schritt weiter.“, knurrte ich bedrohlich und ich konnte die Person mir gegenüber zusammenzucken sehen. Endlich gewöhnten sich meine Augen wieder an das Dunkle und erkannte dann auch wer da vor mir stand.  
„Großer Gott…..Raven….“, keuchte ich. Ich war geschockt und gleichzeitig so erleichtert, dass ich beinahe dachte mein Herz würde mir in die Hose rutschen. Ich konnte Charles hinter mir flüstern hören und wie er sich am Tisch abstützte. Besorgt wand ich mich wieder zu ihm um. Als dann Ravens Stimme ertönte.  
„E…E….Erik?.....ich….es…tut mir leid…“, stammelte sie, schien genau so geschockt zu sein wie wir. Und versuchte weiter zur Tür zurückzuweichen. Auch wenn sie wie meine Schwester war, machte ich bei ihr keine Ausnahme.  
„Sei still.“, forderte ich also weiter und trat nun von Charles weg, ging auf sie zu. Packte sie am Handgelenk und verfrachtete sie in einer der Sessel, die auch in meinem Büro standen. Erschrocken atmete sie ein, wagte sich aber nicht zu rührten. Ich machte weiterhin kein Licht, sondern fuhr mir nun nervös durchs Haar.  
„Ich habe nichts gesehen, ehrlich….!“, versuchte sie sich erneut zu verteidigen.  
„Doch hast du……Du hast zu viel gesehen und es lässt sich nicht mehr verleugnen.“, meinte ich, trat dann zum Kamin und machte Feuer, das wenigstens etwas den Raum erhellte und ihr preisgab, mit wem ich denn so zu Gange gewesen war.  
"Erik... ich kann nichts machen... sie ... sie muss einer von uns sein...", brachte Charles heraus.  
Ich war nun mehr als schlecht gelaunt. Hatte ich mich doch so gefreut darauf, mich meiner Liebe zu widmen und jetzt wurden wir so schändlich unterbrochen. Ich legte schließlich Feuerholz nach, ehe ich mich dann zu Charles gesellte und mich an den Schreibtisch lehnte. Dabei begann ich meinen Kragen erneut zu richten, sah an mir hinunter ob auch alles wieder an seinem Platz saß. Erst dann sah ich wieder zu der Blonden jungen Frau, die nun etwas verwirrt im Sessel saß.  
Ich konnte ihr genau ansehen wie es in ihrem hübschen Kopf arbeiten musste.  
Als mich dann Charles Worte erreichten, sah ich ihn etwas ernst an. Verblüfft meinte ich dann:  
„Bist du sicher?“  
„Was meint ihr mit…..einer von uns?“, wollte sie dann plötzlich wissen und blickte uns nun mehr als verunsichert an. Ich seufzte. Wo zum Henker sollte ich bloß anfangen? Es gab so vieles was es zu erklären gallt. So vieles was ich ihr beibringen musste.  
Da fiel mein Blick auf den Brief den ich eigentlich bereit gelegt hatte. Verdammt! Genervt wand ich mich nun zu Charles um.  
„Kannst dus ihr erklären was wir sind? Ich muss den Brief kurz nach unten bringen. Ich komme gleich wieder.“, meinte ich flüsternd zu ihm, ehe ich ihm dann einen Kuss aufdrückte. Jetzt spielte es sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Sie hatte uns gesehen. Wenn auch nicht ganz im Licht. Aber dies sollte nun Beweis genug sein. Ich warf, als ich mich von Charles löste einen strengen Blick auf Raven.  
„Wenn du auch nur einen Mucks machst, bin ich genötigt dir weh zu tun.“, knurrte ich, nahm mir nun den Brief, öffnete die Tür und verließ das Zimmer, welches ich auch gleich wieder verschloss.  
Nun sichtlich nervöser als eben noch, strich ich mir mein Haar wieder einigermaßen zurück und nahm die Treppe nach unten. Die Feier war immer noch im vollen Gange und ich schien gar nicht wirklich vermisst zu werden.  
Erneut schlängelte ich mich durch die Menge und lehnte eine Unterhaltung nach der anderen ab. Bis ich dann den Sohn meines Geschäftspartners fand, verging auch wieder ein paar Minuten. Wie lange das alles dauerte, wenn man etwas sehr viel dringenderes zu erledigen hatte!  
„Ah da sind sie ja!“, kam es dann von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, vor mir. Dieser sah mich jedoch nun etwas besorgt an.  
„Sir, geht es ihnen gut?“, wollte er wissen, als er erkannte, dass ich doch etwas außer Puste war und mir der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn stand.  
„Oh, verzeihen sie.“, sagte ich schnell und kramte mein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche.  
„Als ich den Brief zu Ende schrieb, bekam ich ein unerwartetes Telegramm. Ich fürchte ich muss mich diesem kurz widmen. Leider nicht sehr erfreulich, muss ich gestehen.“, begann ich erneut mit meinen Lügen, reichte ihm aber den Brief.  
„Hier haben sie das Schreiben. Ich hoffe ich kann ihnen vertrauen, mein Lieber.“, scherzte ich, was die umstehenden Gäste zum Lachen brachte.  
„Selbstverständlich.“, meinte er dann auch lachend.  
„Entschuldigen sie mich. Bitte lassen sie sich beim feiern nicht stören.“ Damit wand ich mich auch schon wieder ab. Konnte aber noch ein höflich, verständliches:  
„Ein vielbeschäftigter Mann.“  
„In der Tat.“ , vernehmen. Ehe ich dann meinen Weg wieder durch die Menge suchte. Wollte ich doch Charles nicht so lange alleine lassen.

### Peinliche Stille - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich hörte Lady Ravens Stimme wie sie stotterte, als sich Erik kurz zu mir gedreht hatte. Sie musste mehr gesehen haben, so wie sie sich verhielt. So unsicher... Ich fühlte mich nicht gerade besser. Immer wieder wenn ich versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ertasten, wurde ich schwächer, bis ich es schließlich ganz ließ und ich mich in den Stuhl gleiten ließ, der Erik für den Schreibtisch diente. Was sollte ich jetzt nur machen...? Ich hörte wie Erik zu Raven trat und diese in einen der Sessel verfrachtete, er selbst machte Feuer.  
Nein es ließ sich nicht mehr vermeiden. Sie hatte bereits zu viel gesehen und ich konnte nichts daran ändern. Ich schaute sie an, wusste selbst nicht was ich sagen sollte. Sie hatte mich schließlich erkannt.  
Sie machte mir Angst... Ich konnte nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Ich wusste nicht was sie konnte....  
Vor kurzem konnte ich ihre Gedanken noch lesen und jetzt nicht mehr. Wie schnell entwickelte sich solch eine Gabe...?  
Besorgt sah ich wieder zu Erik. Dieser war nicht weniger besorgt als ich. Wussten wir doch, dass Raven auch sehr gerne und sehr viel erzählte.  
Ich spürte wie Erik erschrocken und gleichzeitig wütend war. Verständlich... Ich war es auch. Doch wütend... eher erschrocken und verunsichert. Wusste ich nicht wie Raven mit der Sache umgehen wird. Ich nickte, als er mich fragte ob ich mir sicher war. Lady Raven ignorierte ich erst einmal.  
Ich starrte ihn kurz an, als er meinte er müsse kurz etwas erledigen. Er hauchte mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf und verschwand aus der Tür.  
Stille.  
Peinlich berührt strich ich mir durchs Haar und lächelte sie verunsichert an. Klar sie wusste es jetzt, doch musste er mich ausgerechnet jetzt noch vor ihr küssen? Das machte meine Situation nicht gerade besser. Hatte sie uns doch direkt dabei erwischt. Und er wusste doch wie peinlich mir solche Sachen waren. Am liebsten hätte ich mir ein Loch gebuddelt und mich darin versteckt.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du weißt ja wie er ist. Und ich meine damit, dass du auch Kräfte hast, oder nicht? Ist dir nicht etwas an dir aufgefallen? Ist etwas anders?", fragte ich sie, lenkte erst einmal vom anderen Thema ab. Wollte ich auf Eriks und meine Beziehung noch nicht eingehen. Nicht jetzt.  
Erik sollte ihr das erklären, kannte er sie doch besser als ich und wusste wie er auf sie eingehen musste. Das mit den Fähigkeiten konnte ich ihr eher erklären, hoffte ich doch, dass sie das andere Thema nicht ansprechen würde.  
„Ich…..ja…..das wollte ich eigentlich Erik sagen, weshalb ich ihn aufgesucht habe……heißt das….heißt das ihr seid auch…..so?“, stotterte sie und zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum. Ich sah ihr an wie nervös sie war. Es war so ungewohnt sie so zu sehen. Nicht lächelnd oder spielerisch. Sie war etwas eingeschüchtert. Erik hätte sie nicht so sehr anfahren dürfen. Ich verstand ihn aber. Sehr sogar und doch war sie so viel mehr für ihn. Auch wenn ich immer noch eifersüchtig auf sie war, lächelte ich sie aufmunternd an.  
"Mache dir bitte wegen Erik keine Gedanken. Du kennst ihn. Er wird sich bald wieder beruhigen. Denn es war ... ein ... wie soll ich sagen ungünstiger Zeitpunkt...", jetzt brachte ich es doch zur Sprache.  
"Erik und ich besitzen andere Fähigkeiten. Er kann Metall bändigen und ich... wie soll ich sagen bin ein Telepath... ", sprach ich weiter. Ich musterte sie kurz. Ich hatte schnell weiter gesprochen, waren doch die einzelnen Themen sehr unangenehm. Wann kam denn Erik endlich wieder?! Mich hier mit ihr alleine zu unterhalten, machte mich nur nervöser... Hatte ich doch irgendwie Angst etwas falsches zu sagen.  
"Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen... Wenn ich es versuche... spüre ich dass du anders bist. Als würde mich eine dicke Wolke umgeben. Also was kannst du? Du musst deine Fähigkeiten noch nicht lange haben.", stellte ich fest und legte meinen Kopf leicht schräg.  
„Ich….ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen, nach dem Besuch hier….einen Albtraum.....ich sah in den Spiegel und hatte ein komplett anderes Gesicht. Es war nicht das meine....und seither...fühle ich mich eigenartig. Am nächsten Morgen hatten Mutter und ich einen Streit und ich ging wutentbrannt in mein Zimmer. Wo ich mich versuchte abzukühlen. Aber als ich dann an meinem Spiegel vorbeiging, sah ich das Gesicht meiner Mutter! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie entsetzend das ist?! “, sagte sie leise und etwas panisch.  
Ich hörte ihr interessiert zu und nickte einige Male. Sprach nicht nochmal das Thema an, was doch heikler war, als die Fähigkeiten an sich. Ich schluckte kurz, als sie den Spiegel erwähnte hatte. Ich schaute sie interessiert an und zuckte kurz zusammen als sich die Tür öffnete und Erik herein kam. Ich lächelte kurz und meine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. War ich doch so erleichtert, dass er wieder hier war. Ich spürte jedoch immer noch seine Nervosität. Als er neben mich trat, fasste ich an seine Hand und bemerkte seinen kalten Schweiß. Er war wirklich sehr nervös.  
„Und? Was sag sie?“, wollte er wissen.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher....aber es hat mir ihrem Aussehen zu tun.", sprach ich schnell und schaute ihn von unten her an.  
"Beruhige dich Erik... Es wird schon alles gut...", sagte ich schnell weiter und strich ihm über den Handrücken. Versuchte ihn so zu beruhigen. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn er sich so verhielt. Machte er doch Lady Raven noch nervöser. Das brachte uns hier nicht weiter. Nicht hier...  
"Das andere Thema habe ich noch nicht angesprochen...", sagte ich peinlich berührt und senkte leicht meinen Blick. Sollte er das doch machen. Ich war in solchen Dingen nicht besonders gut. Ich würde knallrot werden.

### Vertraute Risiken - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Endlich war ich nun wieder oben angekommen und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Zu meiner Erleichterung hatte sich Raven nicht bewegt und schien auch sonst artig gewesen zu sein. Ich trat nun rasch an Charles Seite. Während ich mir meine Stirn erneut mit dem Taschentuch abtupfte. Mir war so verdammt heiß! Das lag an meiner Unsicherheit und an dem Stress den ich verursacht hatte.  
Ich war noch unschlüssig was ich nun tun sollte. Offensichtlich hatte sie es nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Aber es beunruhigte mich doch sehr, dass Charles Fähigkeiten nichts brachten. Sonst hätten wir ihre Erinnerung einfach löschen können. Aber jetzt ergab sich ein ganz anderes Bild. Es war sehr viel gefährlicher. Wusste ich doch wie nahe sie meiner Tante stand und wie gern sie sich unterhielt.  
Ich erkannte wie sich seine Gesichtszüge gleich entspannten, als ich eingetreten war. Im Gegensatz zu Raven's. Aber ich seufzte als ich sie da so in dem Sessel sitzen sah. Ich lauschte Charles Worten. Meine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. Sie schien also ihre Fähigkeiten noch nicht kontrollieren zu können, was auch immer sie konnte. Ich nickte als Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte.  
„Sie kann es noch nicht kontrollieren.“, meinte ich also und wand mich dann wieder an Raven, die mir nun selbst etwas leid tat. Ich wollte ihr keine Angst machen, aber die Situation war nicht einfach.  
Ich trat nun etwas näher und sah zu wie sie sich versuchte zu entscheiden, wo sie hinsehen wollte, nur um nicht meinen Blick zu suchen.  
Ich kniete mich aber vor sie hin und streckte die Hände nach ihr aus. Wusste ich nicht ob sie mich anfassen konnte oder nicht. Aber auf dem Fest konnte sie es noch. Daher….geschah auch nichts als ich ihre Hände in meine nahm.  
„Sieh mich an Raven.“, bat ich sie nun etwas freundlicher. Was sie sichtlich entspannen ließ. Ihre großen blauen Augen suchten nun die meinen.  
„Du brauchst dich dessen nicht zu schämen…..ich entschuldige mich bei dir, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Aber….versteh mich….“  
„Das tue ich doch Erik!“, kam es sofort von ihr und ich verstummte.  
„Ich wollte nicht…..ich…..ich verstehe dich nun besser den jeh.“ Ihr Blick glitt nun zu Charles, der noch immer neben dem Schreibtisch stand.  
„Ich verstehe dich so gut, mein Bruder! Ich…..ich habe nur Angst.“  
Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie ihre Angst äußerte. Ich wusste, dass sie meine Gefühle für Charles erkannte und akzeptierte. Denn sie war eine kluge junge Frau und wusste was es bedeutete. Wusste auch was mich betraf, wieso ich so handelte wie ich gehandelt hatte. Durch ihr enormes Interesse an der Welt und allem was dazu gehörte, wusste sie sicher auch darüber Bescheid was uns erwartete, wenn sie auch nur ein Ton darüber verlor. Aber wir saßen nun alle im selben Boot. Und da würde sie sicher nicht freiwillig einen von uns ins Meer schmeißen.  
Ich umarmte sie zärtlich, streichelte ihr über den Kopf. Versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Wusste ich doch wie verstörend es sein konnte, wenn man seine Fähigkeiten alleine entdeckte. Ich wusste das nur zu gut.  
„Shhhhh~ Beruhige dich. Wir sind bei dir, Raven. Wir werden dir helfen. Das haben wir untereinander auch getan. Und da werden wir bei dir keine Ausnahme machen.“  
"Erik ...Es ist nichts gegen dich Raven, doch wie gut beherrscht du deine Fähigkeiten schon? Bedenke meine Sorge...", hörte ich die besorgte Stimme von Charles. Ich wiegte sie sanft in meinen Armen, als mich dann Charles ermahnte vorsichtig zu sein.  
Blinzelnd löste ich mich wieder von ihr. Er hatte Recht. Es war…..gefährlich, so lange wir nichts genaues wussten. Raven lauschte den Worten meines Freundes und schien darüber etwas geknickt, aber er hatte wirklich Recht.  
„Verzeih uns….versuche auf der Gesellschaft unten….nicht groß jemanden anzufassen. So lange wir nicht wissen, wodurch deine Fähigkeiten ausgelöst werden.“, schlug ich vor. Raven blickte zu Boden und nickte. Ich wusste, dass es nicht einfach war. Vor allem da sie so gern tanzte. Aber es war zu gefährlich. Großer Gott, was wäre passiert wenn ich einfach ahnungslos mit ihr getanzt hätte? Jetzt war ich ganz froh, hatte ich Miss Fairfax meinen ersten Tanz geschenkt.  
Ich stand nun wieder auf und setzte mich in den anderen Sessel ihr gegenüber. Auch Charles bot ich den dritten Sessel an, da wir uns nun über unsere Bindung unterhalten sollten. Ich stützte meine Ellenbogen auf meinen Knien ab und begann langsam.  
„Gut, das wäre mal das eine…..das erklärt auch wieso deine Fähigkeit nicht bei ihr funktioniert haben, denke ich.....“, fasste ich zusammen.  
„Aber darüber können wir auch noch morgen reden. Ich schlage vor du bleibst heute über Nacht. Sag deiner Mutter, dass du zu erschöpft wärst. Das müssen wir uns in aller Ruhe mal genauer ansehen.“, schlug ich vor und rieb mir über meine Stirn. Ich bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen, von dem ganzen Chaos heute Abend. Hatte ich doch alles so durchgeplant und gehofft, dass wenigstens etwas gut ging heute. Dann setzte ich wieder an.  
„Jetzt zum wichtigeren Teil. Du weißt also nun über uns Bescheid. Ja, wir sind zwei Männer und ja, wir lieber uns. Aber du bist dir sicher bewusst wie ernst die Sache ist. Bei jeder anderen Person hätten wir Charles Fähigkeiten benutzt und die Erinnerungen gelöscht. Aber da dies bei dir nun fehlschlägt……müssen wir uns auch dein Wort verlassen können Raven.“, dies sagte ich nun wieder sehr ernst und mit Nachdruck. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie begriff, aber sie schluckte trotzdem etwas verunsichert.  
"Erik... sie sollte bei uns bleiben... ganz bei uns... es ist zu gefährlich sie bei ihrer Tante zu lassen. Was ist wenn sie entdeckt wird... ? Oder liege ich mit meiner Annahme falsch?"  
Ich sah nun doch sichtlich überrascht zu Charles, als er den Vorschlag machte. Hatte ich dieses Thema nicht schon mit meiner Tante besprochen? Doch damals war es noch ganz anders gewesen. Da mussten wir unsere Beziehung auch schützen. Und jetzt wo sie es wusste, mussten wir es noch sehr viel mehr. Aber es überraschte mich von ihm den Vorschlag gehört zu haben, da ich immer dachte, er konnte sie nicht besonders leiden. Aber ich war ihm dankbar dafür.  
Raven machte nun auch große Augen und blickte von Charles zu mir. Und wieder umgekehrt.  
Ich schmunzelte ihn an, ehe ich dann wieder zu meiner Cousine sah.  
„Hm….der Vorschlag ist natürlich noch besser. Damals als ich mit deiner Mutter darüber gesprochen habe, habe ich nur aus einem Grund abgelehnt. Und das war unsere Beziehung. Doch jetzt wo du darüber Bescheid weißt……und daneben gibt es noch deine Fähigkeiten die unbedingt geschult und ergründet werden müssen. Sie brauchen Kontrolle und vor allem Aufsicht. Und daher kann ich Charles' Vorschlag nur beherzigen.“ Ich erklärte Charles Vorschlag also als akzeptabel. Lächelnd griff ich zu meiner linken, nach Charles Hand.  
„Danke.“, meinte ich zufrieden. Auch auf Ravens Gesicht bereitete sich ein schüchternes Lächeln aus. Sie hatte doch schon damals unbedingt bei mir wohnen wollen. Und jetzt konnte sie es.  
„Ich werde noch mit deiner Mutter sprechen, aber ich denke es wird auch in ihrem Interesse sein, da sie immer noch denkt ich würde dich heiraten.“ Langsam stand ich nun auf.  
"Kommt…..wir sollten langsam wieder nach unten. Sei aber gewarnt Raven. Nur ein Wort oder eine Berührung und du kannst den Aufenthalt bei mir, vergessen.“  
Raven stand nun auch auf und nickte.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich mich lieber zurückziehen.“ Überrascht blickte ich sie an, aber das war ehrlich gesagt auch für uns, beinahe besser, als wenn wir sie nochmal unter die Leute ließen.  
"Ehm….na schön. Du kannst wieder das Gästezimmer beziehen, welches du dir immer aussuchst. Ich werde Miss Fairfax Bescheid geben.“

### Zurück zur Feier - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen und beobachte Erik wie er sich mit Lady Raven unterhielt. Hörte jedes einzelne Wort. Ich zuckte kurz, als er ihre Hände ergriff, konnte sie ihre Kräfte doch noch nicht beherrschen. Besorgt schaute ich ihn an und sah dann zu Raven, immer bereit etwas zu unternehmen, wenn sie etwas unkontrollierbares tun würde. Ich hatte auch meine Eigenarten. Ich hatte meine Fähigkeiten bis jetzt immer noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle und musste noch einiges lernen... Seufzend strich ich mir durch das Haar, ließ meinen Blick trotzdem auf Raven ruhen, zu sehr war ich besorgt um Erik. Ich wusste, dass sie ihm nie etwas antun würde...aber....  
Ein Stein viel mir vom Herzen, als sie ihn Bruder nannte. War es doch meine Bestätigung, dass nie etwas aus ihnen werden würde. Ich lächelte kurz, doch als er sie umarmte verkrampfte sich mein ganzer Margen. Ich liebte Erik und wollte ihn nicht wegen einem Unfall verlieren.  
Grinste aber als ich hörte, dass sie meinem Wunsch einwilligten. Ich empfand auch, dass ich einen guten Vorschlag gemacht hatte und so nahmen sie ihn auch wirklich an.  
Als Erik meinte er würde wieder zurück auf die Gesellschaft wollen, hätte ich am liebsten laut aufgestöhnt. Meine Gedanken waren aufgewühlt und auch so hatte ich nicht mehr das Verlangen, mir langweilige Gespräche anzuhören. Lady Raven ging es anscheinend nicht anders, doch ich wusste, dass mich Erik brauchte bei dem Gespräch mit seiner Tante, daher seufzte ich kurz und stand schließlich auf.  
"Heute werde ich nicht alt...", gab ich nur leise von mir, schaute dann zu Raven und grinste etwas.  
"Du sollst wissen, hier gibt es ein straffes Programm was das Training betrifft. Du hast eine gefährliche Gabe und daher müssen wir bei dir etwas mehr durch greifen.", sagte ich dann ruhig und sah zu Erik.  
Wie lange müssen wir noch die Leute bespaßen? Hatte ich doch ganz andere Dinge im Sinn, die wir noch machen könnten, grinste ich frech und schickte ihn einige Bilder, die alles andere als deutlich waren. Er meinte doch immer ich solle mehr aus mir herauskommen und so zeigte ich ihm, was ich zumindest wollte. Das Umsetzten war dann eine andere Sache.  
Abermals grinste ich. Jetzt wo es Lady Raven wusste, war es vielleicht gefährlicher etwas geheim zu halten, doch so war es für uns aber auch einfacher. Die meisten Personen die Erik vertraute, kannten jetzt unser Geheimnis. Wir brauchten uns vor diesen Personen nicht mehr verstecken. Wir sollten es ihnen nicht gerade auf die Nase binden, aber es war um einiges angenehmer.  
„Glaub mir, mir fällt auch so einiges ein, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte.“, sandte mir Erik zurück.

Ich folgte den beiden, als wir Lady Raven noch bis zu ihrem Zimmer geleiteten. Wie schön wäre dieser Abend doch geworden...? Ich strich mir durch das Haar und einmal über meine Sachen, um diese zu glätten. Es würde noch ein spannender Abend werden bezüglich des Gespräches mit Eriks Tante. Sie würde fluchen und fauchen, doch wir mussten es so hin legen, dass Lady Raven unbedingt hier bleiben musste. Was nahmen wir dort als Grund? Wir konnten nicht sagen, dass sie Kräfte hatte und wir sie diesbezüglich trainieren mussten.  
Nachdenklich legte ich meine Stirn in Falten und vernahm dann Eriks Worte. Ich lächelte leicht.  
„Na dann lass uns das Gespräch mit deiner Tante hinter uns bringen... Danach will sowieso keiner mehr hier bleiben.“ , gab ich frech von mir und sah ihn dann unverblümt an.  
Seine Worte versprachen so viel mehr und doch durften wir dank Lady Raven uns nicht unseren Trieben hingeben. Seine Tante würde einen riesigen Aufstand machen. Jeder wusste, wie sie war. Wie hinterhältig und doch gerissen. Leider konnte sie ihr Gemüt nicht bändigen und ihre laute Stimme nicht dämpfen. Das kann ja was werden.  
„Wir sollten sie irgendwo alleine erwischen ... Schicke sie in die Ställe. Ich halte sie dann fest und du schlägst zu!“, lachte ich in seinen Gedanken. Äußerlich war ich jedoch sehr ernst und ruhig, hatten wir doch gerade die Treppe erreicht, wo uns einige wieder hätte beobachten können.

### Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Was für ein Abend. Hatte ich ihn mir doch ruhig, bescheiden und überaus gelungen vorgestellt, kamen nun so viel Verwirrung, Stress und Angst dem gleich. Doch nun hatte sich das Gröbste zumindest erledigt und ich konnte mich wieder meiner Gesellschaft widmen, die sich anscheinend auch ohne uns köstlich amüsierte.  
Auf dem Flur verabschiedeten wir dann Raven, die noch meinte, dass sie sich sehr anstrengen würde, uns nicht zur Last fallen wolle und man in sie Vertrauen setzen konnte. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir das konnten. Sie liebte mich zu sehr, als dass sie mir hätte schaden wollen. Und sie war zu intelligent und zu gebildet, als dass sie nun unüberlegt handeln würde. Sie hatte schließlich wie ich die bestmögliche Erziehung genossen. Sowohl Bildung als auch, wie es schien Fähigkeiten erhalten. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir großen Vertrauen in sie setzen konnten. Wie auch in die beiden anderen, denen wir uns anvertraut hatten. Ohne es zu wollen schien die Anzahl der Menschen zu wachsen, die nun von uns wussten. Bis jetzt konnte ich in dieser Zahl nichts Böses finden, sondern lediglich Erleichterung und Zuspruch.  
Ich wartete bis die Tür des Gastzimmers ins Schloss fiel und wand mich dann an Charles, der mir einige Bilder sandte, die auch mir im Kopf herumgegeistert waren. Die allerdings nun noch etwas warten mussten.  
Somit machte ich mich mit Charles dann wieder auf den Weg nach unten, wo das Treiben weiterging. Es wurde noch immer getanzt, aber die Gläser und Tabletts mit Schnittchen leerten sich. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und nach und nach würde sich die Gesellschaft aufheben. Doch ehe dies passieren konnte, musste ich meine Tante noch darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ihre geliebte Tochter, nun eine ganze Weile bei uns wohnen würde. Um auch hier die bestmögliche Bildung zu erlangen, die sie anstrebte. Allerdings musste ich es ihr anderweitig begreiflich machen, als es in der Tat war. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass mir diesbezüglich Charles unter die Arme greifen würde.  
„Sei bitte ernst, Charles“, bat ich ihn und ging nun mit ihm die Treppe runter.  
Gut achtete niemand so genau darauf, sie tanzten, tranken oder unterhielten sich angeregt. Der Abend schien den Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. Es widerstrebte mir ihn jetzt schon zu beenden. Entschuldigend sah ich daher zu Charles und bat ihn um etwas anderes, damit er sich beschäftigt fühlte, solange die Feier noch von statten ging.  
„Sag doch bitte Miss Fairfax Bescheid, dass Raven hier bleibt. Sie hat sicher noch einiges an Wäsche oder Bequemlichkeiten für sie zu erledigen.“, bat ich ihn daher und ging dann weiter.  
Wir mussten sicher noch eine Stunde oder so ausharren, bis wir uns dem Ende der Feier nähern würden. Schließlich war ich der Gastgeber und konnte nicht alle auf einmal einfach davonscheuchen. Zumal ich die Gesellschaft gab um Fragen über mich zu klären. Die Missverständnisse aufzuklären, Ravens Hochzeit zu debattieren und nicht um gleich wieder neue Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen, weshalb ich denn die Gesellschaft unterbrochen hätte. Daher zwang ich mich meinem festgefahrenen Plan einzuhalten. Auch wenn es einige unerwartete Momente gegeben hatte, so wollte ich mir nun nichts weiter anmerken lassen und mich meinen Gästen widmen.

Ich ging zurück zu dem Geschäftsmann, den ich den Brief ausgehändigt hatte um mich erneut mit ihm in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, da ich so unfreundlich gewesen war und einfach gegangen bin. Jetzt war ich auch wieder etwas entspannter. Doch das legte sich wieder, als meine Tante aufkreuzte und unser Gespräch zu stören begann.  
„Haben sie meine Tochter gesehen?“, wollte sie dann schelmisch wissen. Ich sah sie nur empört an, da sie unser Gespräch unterbrochen hatte. Auch mein Gesprächspartner war nicht erfreut. Er betrachtete sie abfällig, da jeder wusste, welche Gerüchte über sie im Umlauf waren. Ich versuchte meine Haltung zu bewahren und sah sie wütend an.  
„Erstens fürchte ich ist es nicht meine Aufgabe Kindermädchen zu spielen. Wenn sie das junge Ding nicht im Auge behalten können, sollten sie die Erziehung lieber ihrer Gouvernanten überlassen. Und zweitens kann ich mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, auch sie hier eingeladen zu haben. Die Einladung basierte nur auf Lady Raven.“, gab ich nun mehr als wütend von mir.  
Ich erkannte sofort, dass auch die umstehenden Leute, mit denen ich mich unterhielt, meiner Meinung waren und mehr als nur abschätzend den ungebetenen Gast, betrachteten. Doch wie ich sie kannte, ließen auch solche Worte diese Frau nicht abschrecken. Ich erkannte auch, dass sie nicht mehr die Frischste war. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und das Glas in ihrer Hand halb leer. Wie viel sie wohl schon getrunken hatte? Nun da würde ich wenigstens um eine Erklärung was Raven betraf herum kommen. Ich würde ihr einen Brief in die Manteltasche stecken, sollte sie noch weiter so trinken. Sie wäre sowieso zu betrunken um zu bemerken, dass etwas fehlte, wenn sie nach Hause ging.  
„Aber Mister Lehnsherr.“, meinte sie weiter giftig.  
„Auf ihrer Einladung stand, mit Begleitung. Denken sie wirklich ich entlasse meine Tochter alleine hier her?“  
„Das hätten sie tun sollen. Denn sie ist gewiss alt genug um alleine an solchen Feierlichkeiten teil zu nehmen. Zumal die Einladung nur auf sie lautete und ich sowieso anwesend bin um ein Auge auf sie zu werfen.“  
„Ach tatsächlich? Nun, dann sollten sie ja jetzt auch wissen wo sie ist.“, bohrte sie weiter nach.  
Ich seufzte genervt, da ihr Verhalten nun mehr als peinlich wurde. Nicht nur für sie, auch für mich.  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, sie ist alt genug. Und sie sollten sich lieber auf dem Heimweg machen. Sehen sie nicht, dass sie alle hier belästigen?“  
Daraufhin lachte sie nur laut auf und ließ auch einige weiter entfernte Gäste auf sich aufmerksam machen.  
„Belästigen? Der einzige der sich unmöglich verhält bist du!“, meinte sie nun lauter und nun bemerkte man auch ihren Alkoholgehalt im Blut. Ich hätte vor Scham im Boden versinken können. Als wäre heute Abend nicht schon genug schief gelaufen.

### Charles Francis Xavier

Etwas sehnsüchtig sah ich ihm hinter her, drehte mich dann aber um und lief in Richtung Küche. Miss Fairfax war bestimmt mit einigen Dingen noch beschäftigt. In Gedanken wappnete ich mich auf diese Begegnung, wusste ich doch nicht wie sie auf mich reagierte. Oder ich auf sie, denn irgendwie war es mir ja auch peinlich, ihr nach dieser Enthüllung von Erik in die Augen zu sehen. Ich trat daher erst vor die Tür atmete tief durch und trat dann ein.  
"Miss Fairfax?", fragte ich in den Raum, wo ein ziemliches Treiben herrschte. Am liebsten hätte ich meine Jacke ausgezogen und hätte ihnen geholfen. Ich trat weiter ein und erblickte die gute Dame, beim Koch, wo sie sich mit diesem gerade etwas lauter unterhielt. Ich grinste leicht und kämpfte mich zu ihr hindurch.  
"Miss Fairfax...?", fragte ich noch einmal, als sie sich schließlich zu mir herum drehte.  
"Ich soll von Mister Lehnsherr sagen, dass Lady Raven über Nacht bleibt und das Zimmer vorbereitet werden soll. Soll ich ihnen dabei helfen?", fragte ich sie lieber, sah ich doch das sie etwas gestresst wirkte.

### Miss Fairfax

Erik hatte mir zwar erlaubt mich dem Treiben anzuschließen und zu feiern, doch schien mir das einfach nicht möglich. Ich war die Haushälterin und musste dafür sorgen, dass alles so lief wie wir es vorgesehen hatten und wie sich dies der Hausherr wünscht. Da gehörte es nun mal dazu, von einem Ort zum nächsten zu hetzen. Und jetzt wo die Feierlichkeit auf dem Höhepunkt war, galt es nun mehr die Gäste zu bewirten. Neu gefüllte Gläser zu verteilen und eine Kleinigkeit anzubieten, damit sich nicht jeder respektable Mann in einen Halunken verwandelte, nach dem Einfluss von Alkohol. Und so wie er diesen Abend floss, würde sich noch jeder Mann in solchen verwandeln, würden wir nicht weitere Kleinigkeiten anbieten.  
Ich war also in der Küche und bereitete alles weitere vor, als sich Charles zu uns verlief. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an, als er nach mir verlangte.  
„Junge, was machst du denn hier?“, wollte ich wissen und hoffte nicht, dass er uns seine Dienste anbieten wollte. Ich lauschte also seinen Worten und nickte dann nachdenklich.  
„Natürlich, sofort.“, meinte ich und winkte eines der Mädchen zu mir.  
„Du machst gar nichts. Außer dich nach Herzenslust zu betrinken und zu tanzen. Und jetzt rasch. Geh wieder zur Gesellschaft.“, meinte ich bestimmt und schob ihn vor mich hin.  
„Nicht, dass du noch etwas auf deine schönen Sachen abbekommst.“  
Das wäre ungeheuerlich. Flecken aus solch einem edlen Material zu bringen, war nicht einfach.  
Kaum war die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen, hechtete ich mich wieder in die Arbeit. Ich hatte eines der Mädchen gebeten Eriks Wunsch nachzukommen, da ich meine Augen lieber hier behalten wollte, ehe noch etwas fürchterlich schief gehen konnte.

### Rausgescheucht - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich lauschte ihren Worten und lächelte kurz. Benahm sie sich doch ganz normal mir gegenüber, was mich erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Als ich hier jedoch meine Hilfe anbieten wollte, drehte sie mich auf den Absatz herum und scheuchte mich nach draußen. Jetzt nahm man meine Hilfe schon gar nicht mehr an. Ja die Sachen... Aber ich hätte sie doch auch ausziehen können, zumindest den Mantel.  
Seufzend ließ ich mich vor die Tür setzten. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ich sollte Erik Bescheid geben, dass ich Miss Fairfax unterrichtet hatte. Ich horchte jedoch auf, als ich die Stimme von Eriks Tante hörte. Geschockt sah ich in die Richtung und eilte durch die Menge. Nicht weit entfernt erblickte ich schließlich die beiden.  
So wie es aussah, war Erik gerade mit einem Geschäftspartner beschäftigt gewesen, als seine Tante sich eingemischt hatte. Ich brauchte nur ihre Gedanken zu lesen und wusste, dass ihr etwas ganz gewaltig nicht passte.  
Leise trat ich an Erik heran und sah sie genauso abwertend, doch mit einem Lächeln an. Als sie mich erblickte, sah ich wie die Wut aus ihr heraus sprudelte. Vor der Frau bekam man echt Angst.  
„Ich habe Bescheid gegeben... Soll ich sie zwingen zu gehen?“, fragte ich Erik besorgt und schaute ihn kurz an und dann wieder zu den anderen.  
Mehrere Leute wurden jetzt aufmerksam und drehten sich zu uns herum. Ich schluckte kurz. Man merkte, dass sie doch um einiges zu viel getrunken hatte. Ihre Wangen waren rosa gefärbt und auch ihre Sprache war eindeutig beeinträchtigt.

### Der Höhepunkt des Festes - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Hatte ich doch einfach genug von ihr, von ihrem Verhalten und der Schande, dass ich mit ihr verwandt war. Ich ließ sie weiter wettern. Liess sie immer lauter werden und mittlerweile den ganzen Saal unterhalten. Die Musik hörte auf und jeder lauschte nur noch den hässlichen Ausführungen dieser angetrunkenen Person.  
Ich ließ alles über mich ergehen, behielt Haltung und versuchte ihren Worten einfach nicht zu lauschen. Sie beschimpfte mich als einen Drecksköter, der nicht wüsste wohin ich das Geld werfen sollte. Beschimpfte mich als einen unzivilisierten undankbaren Neffen. Als dann Charles neben mir auftauchte, wurde das Ganze leider nur noch schlimmer. Ehe ich Charles auf seine Gedanken antworten konnte, wetterte sie gegen ihn.  
„Siehst du?! Sogar dein verfluchtes Personal lässt du daran Teil haben, wie als wäre er einer von uns!“, brabbelte sie weiter laut. Doch jeder hier im Saal wusste, dass dies bereits ein alter Hut war und keiner auch nur ihre Ansichten teilte. Einige schüttelten nur den Kopf, andere lauschten gespannt was nun kam, nur um dann überall zu erzählen was hier vorgefallen war.  
Als sie dann begann um sich herum zu schreien, war es dann aus. Ich trat hervor und wollte sie am Arm packen und zu ihrer Kutsche bringen.  
„Es reicht jetzt!“, meinte ich bestimmt. Doch ich bekam eine weitere Ohrfeige ab. Die Menge zuckte zusammen, bei dem klatschenden Geräusch. Als nächstes schüttete sie Charles den Rest ihres Weins ins Gesicht.  
Ich hätte ihr die Ohrfeige verziehen, doch **DAS** konnte ich nicht! Niemand wagte es seine Wut an dem Menschen auslassen den ich am meisten liebte!  
Ich packte sie nun hart am Handgelenk, so dass sie mich geschockt ansah und den Mund aufmachte um kläglich weiter zu wettern.  
„Du benimmst dich unmöglich.“, fauchte ich sie an und schubste sie grob voran. Die Menge teilte sich sofort, als ich mit ihr den Ausgang ansteuerte. Ich gab einer meiner Bediensteten den Wink, dass man ihre Kutsche vorfahren lassen sollte. Wie ein kleines bockiges Kind oder eine Frau die in die Nervenheilanstalt gehörte, begann sie um sich zu schlagen.  
Das Entsetzen welches sich in der Menge ausbreitete, wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer, je länger sich diese Frau noch hier aufhielt. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich sie in die Eingangshalle zerren, ehe dann Charles helfend an meine Seite trat, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so gefasst wie ich ihn sonst kannte.  
Nun konnte ich ihm den Zorn ansehen. Seine Kleidung war ruiniert, was sicher auch der Grund für seinen Zorn war. Kaum war er dazu getreten, wurde sie ruhiger. Ich war mir sicher, dass er sich in ihrem Kopf umsah, sonst hätte sie nichts so beruhigen können. Für die umstehenden Gäste jedoch war es als, würde seine bloße Anwesenheit oder sein starker Griff sie im Zaum halten.  
Wir schleppten sie schließlich die Treppe hinunter zur vorgefahrenen Kutsche.  
Noch nie war ich so blamiert worden. Und das in meinem eigenen Haus. Mein Hass auf diese Person wuchs mit jeder Minute mehr. Und jetzt wollte ich Raven erst Recht nicht mehr zu ihr nach Hause lassen. Mein Entschluss sie hier zu behalten, war nun fester geworden den je.  
"Steig ein!", sagte Charles nur wütend und kalt.  
Charles rauer Ton verwunderte mich, weshalb ich ihn doch etwas überrascht ansah, als wir sie endlich in die Kutsche gesetzt hatten. Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu zögern, knallte ich die Tür zu und gab dem Kutscher Bescheid, dass er losfahren sollte. Er folgte meinem Befehl und ließ die Peitsche knallen. So setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung und unser ungebetener Gast suchte endlich das Weite. Seufzend und sichtlich erschöpft drehte ich mich dann zu Charles um.  
„Danke.“, meinte ich und legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich zog sie dann aber wieder schnell zurück und stieg die Stufen zum Fest hinauf. Eigentlich wäre dies der perfekte Zeitpunkt um mit den Festlichkeiten aufzuhören, doch ich wollte, dass die Gäste nicht solch einen Vorfall als Abschluss in Erinnerung mit nach Hause nahmen. Daher bereitete ich meine Arme aus und spielte das Spiel weiter.  
„Bitte, lassen sie sich die Festlichkeiten nicht von einen ungebetenen Gast verderben! Musik bitte! Ich lade alle ein sich auf der Tanzfläche weiter zu vergnügen.“, sagte ich laut über die Menge hinweg. Die Musik setzte auch gleich wieder ein und ich wurde zum Tanz gefragt. Der ersten Dame sagte ich zu, da ich unbedingt alle vom eben ablenken wollte und auch selbst vergessen wollte was passiert war. Ich wollte das Fest einfach nur noch hinter mir lassen; es dem Ende entgegen bringen.

### Die letzten Klänge des Abends - Charles Francis Xavier

Diese verdammte...! Mein Gesicht verhärtete sich und ich folgte den Beiden. Mit schnellem Tempo hatte ich sie eingeholt, packte sie am anderen Arm, um über sie Herr zu werden. Immer noch tobte sie, schrie und schlug um sich.  
„RUHE!“, schrie ich in ihre Gedanken. Würde sie diese Aufforderung doch eher dem Alkohol zu schieben. Schließlich hatte sie davon reichlich genommen. Auf meinem Kommando wurde sie mit einem Schlag ruhig und ließ sich nach draußen führen, wo sich kaum Gäste befanden.  
Wie ich diese Person doch hasste. Die Kutsche stand schon bereit, sodass sie meiner Aufforderung sogleich nachkam. Mir war es egal, dass ich die Höflichkeiten abgelegt hatte. Sie hatte Erik das zweite Mal verletzt und ein drittes Mal würde das nicht passieren. Ich funkelte sie an, als sie einstieg und halb in ihren Sitz fiel.  
Ich schaute der Kutsche wütend hinter her, doch als sie fast nicht mehr in Sichtweite war, wurde mein Blick wieder sanfter und ich drehte mich zu Erik. Ich lächelte ihn an, war ich doch froh darüber, dass sie endlich verschwunden war. Wollte ich sie am liebsten nie wieder in seiner Nähe wissen.  
Gerne hätte ich über seine geschundene Wange gestrichen, doch unterdrückte ich dieses Verlangen. Ich nahm den Dank still an, auch dass er mich flüchtig an der Schulter berührte. Wieso wollte er jetzt noch weiter feiern...? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich völlig ausgelaugt war. Erst die Sache mit Raven und nun die Aktion mit Eriks Tante. Seufzend sah ich ihm nach. Berührte sanft seinen Geist.  
„Ich werde oben auf dich warten. Ich fühle mich nicht besonders...“, sagte ich ihm sanft. Zeigte ihm aber, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.  
Mein Weg führte mich gleich nach oben, sah ich ihm nur kurz wehmütig hinter her. Geschickt öffnete ich die Tür zum Dachboden, lief nach oben, zog mich aus und schmiss mich erschöpft in den Sessel. Seufzend schloss ich meine Augen, berührte immer wieder Erik Geist.  
Ganz leicht.  
Ich wollte ihm so zeigen, dass es mir gut ging. Kannte ich ihn doch. Die Musik klang nur gedämpft an mein Ohr. Zwingend nahm ich mir dann doch ein Buch. Wollte ich doch so lange wach bleiben, bis mir Erik meinen letzten Tanz schenkte. Ich hatte ihn mir gewünscht und so musste ich jetzt warten, bis der letzte Gast gegangen war und das würde noch ein wenig dauern.

Ich wusste nicht wann ich leicht eingeschlafen war, doch schreckte ich immer wieder hoch, wenn ich einige lachen hörte oder die Musik um einige Oktaven höher gespielt wurde. Man konnte es auch positiv sehen, so blieb ich wach, auch wenn es ziemlich anstrengend war und an den Nerven zerrte.  
Mein Kopf sank immer wieder auf meine Brust, bis ich schließlich aufstand und das Fenster öffnete. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich, dass es immer ruhiger wurde und seufzte zufrieden, denn als ich meine Augen gerade wieder schließen wollte, hörte ich schon die sanften Töne des Klaviers.  
Erik.  
Ich stand schnell auf, schwankte aber leicht. Wie schlaftrunken ich doch war. Ich wollte jetzt aber noch nicht schlafen. Gehörte doch der letzte Tanz mir. Mich interessierte es nicht, dass ich nur mit meinem Hemd und meiner Unterhose bemannt war. Ich gähnte laut und machte mich auf den Weg zu Erik. Zu meinem Erik.  
Meine Füße führten mich automatisch zu den wundervollen Klängen. Die Tür stand leicht offen, sodass ich hinein trat, sanft lächelte und meine Augen rieb. Wie schön er doch spielte, da konnte man gleich wieder wundervoll dazu träumen.  
Der Raum wurde nur noch durch einige Kerzen erhellt. Ich blieb einfach stehen und beobachte den Mann, dem ich mein Herz geschenkt hatte. Beobachte seine Hände, seine Schultern, sein Gesicht...  
Lächelnd trat ich zu ihm und setzte mich stumm neben ihn. Es erinnerte mich an das erste Mal als wir zusammen an dem Klavier saßen. Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten, dass er nicht aufhören sollte. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und schloss meine Augen. Lauschte seinen Klängen. Seiner Geschichte die er damit erzählte. Unsere Geschichte.  
„Verzeih, dass ich dich habe warten lassen. Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Kommst du zu mir?“, sagte er leise.  
Zufrieden lauschte ich den Klängen des Klaviers und öffnete erst dann wieder meine Augen, als ich hörte wie er das Lied zum Ende führte. Wollte ich doch eigentlich nicht das er aufhörte. Es beruhigte mich immer sehr wenn er spielte. Ließ mich wissen, dass alles gut werden würde.  
Als das Lied endete rührte ich mich nicht. Ließ die Stille auf mich wirken, bis ich Eriks Hand an meiner spürte. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln überkam meinen Lippen und ich hörte seine Worte. Er brauchte sich doch nicht entschuldigen, dachte ich mir. Es war für ihn anstrengender gewesen, als für mich. Musste er doch so lange warten, bis die letzten Gäste gegangen waren. Seine Tante hatte alles verdorben gehabt. Hatte diesen Abend noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Bedachte man, dass Lady Raven jetzt auch von uns wusste.  
Mein Herz machte jedoch einen Hüpfer, als ich hörte wie er meinte, dass ich mit in sein Bett kommen solle. Innerlich breit grinsend sah ich ihn an und küsste ihn sanft.  
"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Das ich mit in dein Bett darf reicht mir schon völlig aus.", lächelte ich leicht müde, schlang meine Arme um ihn, genauso wie ich mich schnell auf ihn setzte und ich meinen Kopf auf deine Schulter ablegte.  
"Deine Strafe ist, dass du mich jetzt ins Bett bringen musst.", grinste ich frech und kuschelte mich an ihm. Genoss die Nähe zu ihm und seufzte zufrieden, dass ich endlich mit ihm zusammen in sein Bett konnte. War es doch dort viel gemütlicher als auf dem Dachboden. Und ich musste es ausnutzen, wenn er schon so weit war, dass es ihm egal war, wo wir schliefen.


	26. Gesunde Röte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~  
> Ja, ich lebe noch XD" Ehrlich....die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln werden immer länger... Tut mir wirklich sehr leid! Im RL sind nun mal sehr viele Dinge passiert, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften und meine Lust mich an das nächste Kapitel zu setzen hielt sich auch in Grenzen. Vor allem, da die FF schon ziemlich älter ist und sowohl Yu's als auch mein Schreibstil sich in der Zwischenzeit sehr verändert (und ja ich könnte behaupten verbessert) hat. Öferts überkommt mich daher beim Durchlesen das Verlangen alles nochmal neu schreiben zu wollen. Aber da ich finde, dass man auch die Entwicklung sehen sollte, lasse ich alles so wie wir es damals verfasst haben.

### Milde Strafe - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Kaum hatte mich die Gesellschaft wieder, verließ mich Charles. Er sandte mir, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte und sich lieber zurückzog. Ich ahnte, dass ihn das Zusammentreffen mit meiner Tante wieder ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Oder es war die Gesellschaft, die er nicht weiter ertrug. Wusste ich doch, dass er sich aus solchen Feierlichkeiten nicht viel machte und er immer wieder betonte, dass er nicht hier her gehörte. Ich konnte ihn verstehen, daher ließ ich ihm seine Ruhe.  
Es dauerte auch nicht mehr ganz so lange, bis die ersten Gäste begannen sich auf den Weg zu machen. Als aber selbst der Letzte mein Anwesen verließ, war er fast drei Uhr morgens. Völlig erschöpft wandt ich mich dem leeren Ballsaal zu. Müde lehnte ich mich an den Türrahmen und sandte dann Charles, dass ich ihn zum letzten Tanz im Saal erwartete. Ich wusste aber nicht, ob er sich schon dem Schlaf hingegeben hatte, oder ob er sich wirklich nur meinetwegen noch wach hielt. Langsam trat ich wieder in den Saal ans Klavier und klappte den Deckel auf. Bis er kam, spielte ich eben noch etwas. Vielleicht lockte ihn das zu mir nach unten.  
Meine Finger spielten graziös einige Akkorde, Töne die Charles schon kannte und welche die ihm noch ganz neu waren. Ich hatte auch schon meiner Dienerschaft frei gegeben. Ich sagte ihnen wir könnten morgen Früh alles beseitigen und aufräumen. Für heute war es erst mal genug. Daher mussten wir nicht fürchten auch noch von anderen erwischt zu werden.  
Meine Finger flogen wie von selbst über die schwarzen und weißen Tasten, des Flügels. Nur noch ungefähr einen Tag und das Klavier meines Vaters war auch wieder so gut wie neu. Und Herr Throum würde wieder abreisen. Dann waren wir wieder ungestört. Bis auf Raven natürlich. Aber das war etwas anderes. Sie war meine Schwester. Und nun auch eine von uns.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis mein Spiel, die Person angelockt hatte, die ich damit auch beabsichtigt hatte anzuziehen. Ich hörte mit meinem Spiel nicht auf, sondern machte einfach weiter. Wusste ich doch wie gern er meinen Klängen lauschte. Und das bestätigte er mir auch gleich wieder, als er sich neben mir auf den Hocker fallen ließ. Seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter bettete und lauschte.  
Es war zwar nicht meine Absicht in einzuschläfern, doch konnte ich mich auch nicht dazu bringen, nun etwas Schnelles zu spielen. Das würde sowohl den Moment als auch das Spiel zerstören.  
Ich ließ das Stück stattdessen langsam ausklingen, ehe ich mich dann zu ihm wandt. Meine Hand nun auf seine legte, die auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte.  
Dann entschuldigte ich mich. Sah ich ihm doch an, wie müde er war. Der Abend war alles andere als entspannend gewesen.  
Es war das erste mal, dass ich ihn dazu einlud bei mir zu schlafen. Jetzt wo unsere Beziehung von den sagen wir mal wichtigsten Personen in unserem Haushalt gebilligt wurde, war mir sehr viel wohler ums Herz. Und ich konnte mich etwas lockern. Sonst hätte ich ihm das wohl nicht erlaubt und mich weiterhin mit ihm auf dem Dachboden getroffen. Zärtlich streichelte ich seine Hand, während ich ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar gab. Für nächtliche Aktivitäten, war es wohl schon zu spät. Wir waren beide müde und ausgelaugt. Außerdem war uns beiden nach solch einem Abend wohl weniger danach.  
Ich wusste, dass er sich darüber freuen würde wenn ich ihm sagte, dass er bei mir schlafen konnte. Doch seine nächste Aktion sah ich nicht kommen. Dass er noch so viel Energie aufbrachte um mich noch zu ärgern, wunderte mich allerdings nicht sonderlich. Das war eben Charles. Ich schmunzelte und nickte.  
„Das ist doch mal ein Wort.“, lachte ich und hob ihn etwas an, um ihn auf den Flügel zu setzen, damit ich mich wenigstens etwas richten konnte. Ich würde ihn kaum so die Treppe nach oben bringen können. Daher stand ich auf, stellte mich zwischen seine Beine, auch wenn mich dies auf eine andere Idee brachte, als es eigentlich sollte. Daher verharrte ich länger als eigentlich gewollt. Ich stützte mich kurz links und rechts von ihm ab, um ihm einen Kuss zu entlocken. Hatten wir doch um 23 Uhr kaum Gelegenheit gehabt unseren Moment zu genießen. So schnell war dann auch die Lust wieder verflogen, da uns Raven so unverschämt unterbrochen hatte. Auch wenn mein Körper vor Müdigkeit ächzte, konnte ich es nicht sein lassen, ihn mir kurz genauer anzusehen.  
Ich schob ihn wieder etwas der Kante näher, damit ich ihn besser spüren konnte. Löste mich dann aber vom Kuss. Müde blickte ich ihn an, ehe ich mich dann umdrehte und ihm so den Rücken zu wandt.  
„Spring auf.“, meinte ich lächelnd. So würde ich ihn wohl eher die Treppe hochbekommen, als wenn ich ihn wie eine Braut in meinen Armen trug. Männer waren nun mal schwerer als Frauen. Das konnte man nicht ändern. Außerdem würde es auch blöd aussehen, wenn ich ihn wie eine Frau behandeln würde. Denn das war er nicht. Gott sei Dank.  
Schmunzelnd über diesen Gedanken, ließ ich meine Arme um seine Beine schlingen und hievte ihn mir auf den Rücken.

### Unter Erik's Decke - Charles Francis Xavier

Überrascht klammerte ich mich kurz an ihn, als er sich gleich mit mir erhob. Vorsichtig setzte er mich auf dem Klavier ab und begann mich im ersten Moment zu mustern, was mir die Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ. Wieso musste er mich auch immer so genau anschauen? Konnte er es nicht heimlich machen, wie jeder normale Mensch?! Nein Erik musste es direkt machen!  
Ich schaute zu ihm auf, als er sich im gleichen Moment zu mir hinunter beugte und mich küsste. Ließ man von dem Punkt ab, dass mich das an die Szene im Büro erinnerte. Ich erschauerte leicht und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Ich war müde... ja... doch solchen Küssen konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Nicht von diesem Mann. Zufrieden seufzte ich in den Kuss hinein und hätte Lady Raven abermals verfluchen können. Das würde sie bestimmt auch noch von mir zu hören bekommen. Hatte man ihr kein Benehmen beigebracht? Anklopfen gehört dazu.  
Etwas verstimmt sah ich zu Erik, als er sich von mir löste. Er war genauso fertig wie ich. Ich lächelte sanft und strich ihm über die Wange. Er drehte sich schließlich um und sagte ich solle bei ihm aufspringen, was mich etwas breiter lächeln ließ. Ohne zu zögern, ließ ich doch meine Strafe wahr werden, sprang auf und warf meine Arme um seinen Hals, sodass ich ihn jedoch nicht würgte. Lächelnd schmiegte ich mich an ihn.  
"Ich liebe dich Erik. ", hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr und küsste seinen Hals. Wollte ich ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr los lassen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“, flüsterte er.  
Ich freute mich über seine erwiderten Worte und versuchte mich so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass das eigentlich nicht funktionieren konnte. Am liebsten wäre ich an der Treppe abgestiegen, doch wollte ich sehen ob er es schaffen würde mich bis ganz nach Oben zu tragen. Grinsend klopfte ich ihm leicht auf den Kopf. Mich hatte bis jetzt noch nie jemand in mein Bett getragen. Nicht einmal meine Mutter hatte das getan, sagte sie doch immer, du musst da schlafen, wo du gerade bist. Hier war es anders, hier schlief ich dort wo ich es liebte zu schlafen. In Eriks Bett war es leider noch nicht ganz so oft gewesen, doch darum freute ich mich um so mehr.  
Wir erreichten sein Zimmer, wo er mich sachte auf dem Bett niederließ und selbst begann sich auszuziehen. Ich streifte mir nur mein Hemd ab und schlüpfte unter die dünne Decke. Die Nächte waren trotz Sommer recht frisch. Interessiert musterte ich Erik und lächelte, als er zu mir ins Bett kam und mich fest in seine Arme nahm.  
"Was hältst du von ausschlafen?", fragte ich ihn dann und küsste zärtlich seine Wange. Hatte ich doch morgen keine Lust so früh aufzustehen. Die Pferde waren versorgt, also was solls. Anna würde mir bestimmt mal verzeihen, dass ich später kam, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie mich gleich ausfragen würde. Grinsend stellte ich mir vor, wie sie versuchte all die Dinge herauszubekommen, die wir so machten. Kannte sie selbst ihren Herren doch nicht so gut wie ich ihn kannte.  
„Das hätte ich sowieso gemacht. Miss Fairfax lässt mich immer ausschlafen, wenn eine Gesellschaft war. Da sie meistens bis in die Nacht hinein dauert. Und da du auch daran teilgenommen hast, wird es auch für dich gelten.“, gab er leise von sich.  
Ich gab zufriedene Geräusche von mir, als er meinen Rücken begann zu krabbeln. Immer wieder erschauerte ich leicht, als er zu meiner Taille wanderte, war ich dort doch etwas kitzlig. Einige Male musste ich mich zusammen reißen nicht gleich los zu kichern. Grinsend schloss ich meine Augen und hörte ihm zu.  
Ich wollte gerade protestieren, dass es bei ihm verständlich war, doch dann redete er auch schon weiter. Miss Fairfax würde mich selbst von den Pflichten befreien, nur weil ich auch auf einer Gesellschaft gewesen war? Ich sollte solche Gesellschaften jetzt öfters besuchen, dachte ich mir schelmisch und spürte auch schon seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich erwiderte den Kuss, mochte ich doch auch die zärtlichen Küsse, die so viel seiner Liebe ausdrückten.  
„Haben dir die Reitstunden gefallen? Weißt du, als ich dich da so auf dem Pferd sitzen sah, musste ich an gestern Nacht denken.“  
Die nächsten Worte von ihm jedoch ließen mich auf der Stelle abermals rot werden. Verdammt nochmal, wieso muss er auch immer aussprechen, was er dachte?! Ich piekte ihn frech in die Seite und sah ihn gespielt schmollend an.  
"Lass das... Wieso musst du das auch aussprechen? Ich behalte so etwas doch auch für mich...", sagte ich und bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass ich mich mit diesem Satz eher selbst verraten hatte. Er machte es einem auch wirklich schwer nicht daran zu denken.  
"Lass uns jetzt schlafen.", sagte ich schnell, legte mich in seine Armbeuge und schloss demonstrativ die Augen, wollte ich doch gar ablenken, von dem was ich gesagt hatte. Ich kannte Erik, er würde so was nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

### Morgenstund - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass auch er willens gewesen wäre weiter zu machen, aber wir beide waren einfach zu erschöpft vom ganzen Abend. Daher wandt ich mich also lieber um. Wir konnten noch immer oben im Bett etwas kuscheln. Auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass wir beide schnell still werden würden.  
Es war ganz schön wackelig als ich meinen einen Fuß anhob um die nächste Stufe zu erreichen. Mit etwas mehr Anstrengung hatten wir es dann auch ganz nach oben geschafft.  
Keuchend kam ich dann in meinem Zimmer zum stehen. Das erste was ich allerdings machte, kaum hatte ich Charles aufs Bett gelegt, war die Tür abzuschließen. Erst dann begann ich mich aus diesem beengenden Anzug zu schälen. Welch befreiendes Gefühl! Endlich fühlte ich mich wieder normal.  
Eine Hülle nach der anderen fiel. Ich warf die Sachen nur über einen Stuhl, da ich keine Lust hatte und eindeutig zu müde war, um noch genau auf Ordnung zu achten. Ehe ich dann zu Charles ins Bett krabbelte und ihn fest in meine Arme nahm.  
Im Bett fühlte ich mich sofort wohl und geborgen. Schon alleine wegen des Gefühls, hätte ich schon einschlafen können. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn heran und schloss die Augen. Es war schön nun endlich mit ihm im Bett liegen zu können nach so viel Aufregung heute. Wir hatten sehr viele Hindernisse zu bewältigen gehabt und Vertrauen aufzubauen.  
Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich seine Reaktion und lag damit auch nicht falsch. Wurde er also immer noch rot, wenn wir über solche Dinge sprachen? Wann würde er sich endlich daran gewöhnen? Obwohl……ich mochte es wenn er sich genierte. Das war sehr niedlich.  
Lachend lauschte ich seinen Worten, womit er sich auch gleich verraten hatte. Meine Augenbrauen huschten in die Höhe. Sein frühzeitiges Einschlafen zeigte mir nur noch mehr, dass er sich dafür genierte. Doch das war mir egal. Ich hackte weiter nach. Wie so üblich.  
„Wie war das?“, lachte ich und wanderte mit meinen Händen wieder zu seiner Taille um ihn da absichtlich zu kitzeln. Hatte ich doch bemerkt wie empfindsam er da war und immer wieder zusammenzuckte, wenn ich über die Stelle fuhr.  
„Ich spreche immer über das, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht. Das solltest du auch lernen, mein Lieber.“, meinte ich, während ich ihn auskitzelte.  
„Jetzt sag schon! Was behältst du für dich?“ Ich musste immer wieder daran denken, als ich mich ihm das erste Mal genähert hatte. Er hatte sich im Vergleich zu damals schon etwas verbessert, aber noch immer war er sehr zurückhaltend. Sicher ich verstand ihn, es war neu so behandelt zu werden. Wo er doch bisher selbst nie solche Liebe zurückgeben konnte. Aber vor mir brauchte er sich doch nicht zu schämen.  
Vorsichtig ließ ich nun von ihm ab und ließ mich auf den Rücken in die Kissen zurückfallen. Kroch nun doch langsam die Müdigkeit in meine Knochen und zerrte an mir. Auch wenn ich noch sehr viel lieber mit ihm hier herumgealbert hätte, doch das konnten wir ja auf morgen früh verschieben.  
"Du bekommst morgen vielleicht eine Antwort...", sagte er sanft.

Ich war noch nie so schnell eingeschlafen wie an diesem Abend. Dieser hatte mich sehr herausgefordert, doch auch das hatten wir irgendwie überstanden. Ich war nicht einmal des Nachts aufgewacht, erst am nächsten Morgen, als ich etwas sanftes auf meinem Gesicht spürte, wachte ich lächelnd auf. Ich behielt meine Augen noch zu, aber ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich trotzdem auf meinem noch halb schlafenden Gesicht. Das musste ein Traum sein.  
"Aufwachen...", flüsterte Charles leise.  
Ich konnte Charles neben mir spüren, an mich gekuschelt wie wir eingeschlafen waren. Hatten wir uns nicht einmal bewegt? Oh ja….das spürte ich jetzt. Mein linker Arm war taub.  
Langsam begann ich mich zu bewegen und machte auch meine Augen auf. Ich sah nun in das strahlende Gesicht meines Liebhabers. Was gab es Schöneres?  
„Na du.“, grinste ich und streckte meine nicht eingeschlafene Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Zärtlich streichelte ich über seine Wange. Wie konnte man am Morgen schon so strahlen? Gut jetzt wo ich so geweckt wurde, verstand ich es auch. Ich würde selbst mit einem großen Lächeln aus dem Bett hüpfen. Doch grade war mir nicht danach. Ich kuschelte mich seufzend weiter an ihn, schloss erneut die Augen um noch etwas zu dösen. War es doch grade so schön, da wollte ich diesen Moment noch etwas genießen.  
„Wir haben gestern gar nicht mehr getanzt.“, fiel mir ein. Verdammt roch er gut! Ich küsste die Stelle, an die ich mich gekuschelt hatte zärtlich.  
„Magst du heute wieder Reitunterricht oder lieber Klavierunterricht?“, fragte ich dann neugierig, ehe ich erneut begann ihn zu streicheln. Diese zarte Haut lud ja auch einfach nur dazu ein.

### Sanftes Erwachen - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich merkte dass er müde war und mir erging es nicht anders. Es war schwer die Augen offen zu behalten. Ich lächelte und küsste nochmals seine Brust, bis ich merkte wie gleichmäßig er atmete. Es war auch ein sehr anstrengender Tag. Gähnend kuschelte ich mich weiter an ihn. Ich brauchte auch nicht lange, bis ich ihm ins Land der Träume folgte.  
Murrend wurde ich am nächsten Morgen unsanft geweckt. Nicht von meinem Geliebten. Nein, von jemanden der ungeduldig gegen Eriks Tür klopfte. Ich wusste nicht wie lange diese Person schon vor der Tür stand, doch meine Fähigkeit sagte mir das es Lady Raven war. Seitdem sie im Haus war, tastete ich mich nur noch langsam an andere heran, wenn ich die Personen nicht sah.  
Leicht wütend hob ich meinen Kopf und musste mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns feststellen, dass wir uns nicht wirklich viel bewegt hatten. Erik hielt mich fest in seinen Armen, sodass ich kaum Bewegungsfreiheit hatte und doch konnte ich in sein wunderbares Gesicht schauen. Die Sonne musste schon lange aufgegangen sein, so wie diese ins Zimmer schien, doch hatten wir gesagt das wir ausschlafen. Ich lächelte und rutschte näher, um ihm erst auf seine Wange, seine Stirn, seine Nase und dann sanft auf seinen Mund zu küssen. Er meinte doch mal das er so geweckt werden wollte.  
Ihn hatte das Klopfen seiner Schwester anscheinend nicht gestört, denn er selbst ist nicht wach geworden. Schlief immer noch wie ein Stein.  
Ich strahlte bis über beide Ohren, als ich sein Lächeln sah, nachdem ich ihn endlich wach bekommen hatte. Das Lächeln gab mir die Bestätigung, dass er es mochte wie ich ihn geweckt hatte. Meine Lippen wanderten sachte zu seinen Augen, die sich danach öffneten und mich begrüßten. Sie leuchteten. War dieses blaugrau so intensiv am Morgen! Ich schloss meine Augen, als er mir über die Wange strich.  
"Morgen...", schnurrte ich halb und ließ es zu, dass er sich an mich kuschelte. Das Klopfen hatte erst leicht nachgegeben, doch dann wurde es wieder hartnäckiger. Ich blendete es einfach aus und schauderte leicht, als er begann mich zu küssen. Ich schloss meine Augen, hörte sein Worte. Nein, wir hatten nicht mehr getanzt. Doch das mussten wir dringend nachholen. Wir waren gestern viel zu erschöpft gewesen.  
"Ich fordere diesen Tanz aber noch ein! Glaube bloß nicht, dass du davon kommst! Ich denke wir werden heute vielleicht mit Klavier beginnen...", grinste ich etwas gequält, denn als ich meine Beine ein wenig bewegte, spürte ich ein mächtiges Ziehen in meinen Schenkeln. Wie schnell man Muskelkater bekam durch das reiten, ist immer wieder erstaunlich. Wir sollten es wirklich auf das Klavierspielen reduzieren... und Gott verdammt wieso gab Raven nicht auf...?  
"Deine Schwester!", murrte ich dann und kuschelte mich frustriert ins Kissen.  
„Raven, hör auf zu Klopfen und geh nach unten!“, schrie Erik schließlich genervt.  
„Aber es ist schon fast 11 Uhr! Willst du nicht mal aufstehen?“, jammerte Raven hinter der Tür.  
„Verdammt, ich bin erst um 3 Uhr morgens ins Bett gekommen. Lass mich schlafen!“, gab er wieder von sich.  
Ich hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgestöhnt, als ich ihre Stimme vernahm. Ist es nicht egal wie spät es war...? Soll sie sich mit was anderem beschäftigen, als uns zu nerven. Okay, eigentlich nervte sie gerade Erik, wusste sie doch nicht das ich mich ebenfalls in diesem Zimmer aufhielt. Was auch besser war. Wirkte sie doch gestern etwas geschockt, als sie uns erwischt hatte. Wer war das von uns drein nicht?  
„Du erstickst ja noch.“  
"Nein... ich ersticke nicht...", murmelte ich, doch im nächsten Moment flog auch schon das Kissen vom Bett. Irritiert sah ich wie er seine Position änderte und mich lächelnd musterte.  
"Wenn das die ganze Zeit über so ist, werde ich dich gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen...", murrte ich etwas. Lady Raven wird sich bei ihm an die Fersen heften wie ein treuer Hund. So hatte ich nie die Chance an ihn heran zu kommen, ohne dass sie dabei war. Oder würde sie gar Rücksicht auf unsere Beziehung nehmen? Ich konnte sie leider in diesen Punkten nicht einschätzen. Wusste ich doch nur wie man mit ihr kleine Späßchen machte. Wie sollten wir uns jetzt allgemein ihr gegenüber verhalten, oder zumindest ich...?  
Seufzend schaute ich wieder zu Erik, der mir sogleich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zauberte. Das wird schon, dachte ich mir. Ich sollte etwas positiver denken. Lady Raven werden wir schon so hinbekommen, dass wir auch mal unsere Ruhe hatten. Oder wir mussten sie verheiraten, um sie los zu werden. Innerlich kicherte ich leicht. Wären wir dann aber in diesem Punkt nicht anders als ihre Mutter.

### Morgendliche Lektionen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Wieso hatte Miss Fairfax nichts gesagt? Ich hörte nun ein leises ungeduldiges Murren der Blonden, doch bald auch ihre Schritte die sich zur Treppe begaben. Erleichtert atmete ich aus und blickte nun zu Charles der sein Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt hatte. Jetzt wo wir beide wach waren. Aber nach Aufstehen war mir auch nicht zu Mute, da ich jetzt noch keine Lust hatte mich mit Raven zu unterhalten, die jetzt schon unglaublich nervig war.  
„Aber wie's aussieht wird es später Nachmittag. Wenn die Dame jetzt schon so ungehalten ist.“, lächelte ich über Ravens Ungeduld. Das würde ein anstrengender nervenaufreibender Tag werden. Doch der Abschluss wäre sicherlich herrlich. Da wir schon im Musikzimmer waren, würde auch das Tänzchen nicht zu kurz kommen.  
Ich lachte als ich Charles Gesicht vom Kissen befreite. Nun definitiv wach, blickte ich ihn an. Musterte seine feinen aber doch männlichen Gesichtszüge.  
„Nicht doch. Der Abend gehört uns. Ich werde sie nicht den ganzen Tag aushalten.“, meinte ich und seufzte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich wirklich ständig an meine Fersen kleben würde und mich genauso nervig ausfragen würde, wie sie eben an die Tür geklopft hatte.  
„Sollte ich genug von ihr haben, verdonner ich sie zum Lesen in der Bibliothek. Ich meine solche Naturphänomene müssen doch studiert werden.“  
Ich konnte nun nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Das war eigentlich keine so schlechte Idee. Wenn ich sie mal los haben wollte, steckte ich sie einfach in die Bibliothek damit sie sich auch etwas in Geduld üben konnte. Meiner Meinung nach war sie viel zu aufgeweckt und wusste gar nicht wohin mit ihrer ganzen Energie. Sie brauchte jetzt nur noch ein Auslassventil.  
„Jetzt….“, meinte ich dann und richtete mich wieder auf. Stützte mich links und rechts neben ihm ab und machte es mir auf ihm gemütlich.  
„Aber jetzt stört sie uns doch grade nicht. Was also gedenkst du zu tun?“, neckte ich ihn. Wollte ich es doch wieder aus seinem Munde hören. Wenn er denn etwas vorzuschlagen hatte.  
"Was würdest du mit der Zeit anstellen?", gab er gekonnt als Gegenfrage zurück und lächelte mich frech an.  
Schmunzelnd hob ich eine Augenbraue, als er meiner Frage mit einer Gegenfrage auswich. Er hatte also eine neue Methode gefunden um meinen peinlichen Fragen auszuweichen. Nicht schlecht. Aber auch diese würden ihm nicht auf Dauer nutzen. Denn noch immer forderte ich meine Antworten ein. Egal wie.  
Ich stützte mich weiterhin ab und sah ihn an.  
„So so du….“, doch weiter kam ich nicht, da er mir seine Lippen schon aufgedrückt hatte und mir auf diese Weise seine Antwort übermittelte. Das war die deutlichste Antwort die ich je von ihm bekommen hatte. Auch wenn ich sie lieber in aller Ausführlichkeit von ihm in Worte gefasst bekommen hätte. Aber wenigstens machte er schon Fortschritte.  
Ich ließ mich also etwas entspannter auf ihm nieder, erwiderte den Kuss, bis ich ihn allerdings löste, da mir eine neue Gemeinheit eingefallen war. Ich wusste jetzt schon wie er dagegen protestieren würde und wie sehr ihm die Schamesröte in sein hübsches Gesicht steigen würde. Zärtlich küsste ich mich zu seinem Hals, welchen ich nun sanft zu lecken begann. Meine Hände blieben natürlich auch nicht untätig. Sanft streichelten diese über seine Arme zu seinen Schultern. Ich verweilte mit meinen Küssen aber nicht ganz so lange am Hals, da ich noch einiges an Weg zurückzulegen hatte.  
Vorsichtig küsste ich mich also über sein Schlüsselbein. Durch meinen Weg, musste ich mich wieder abstützen, sonst presste ich ihm noch alle Luft aus den Lungen.  
Nun bei seiner Brust angekommen, begann ich neckisch an seinen Brustwarzen zu knabbern und lauschte verzückt den Tönen die er von sich gab.  
"Erik...", keuchte Charles.  
Genüsslich lauschte ich den Klängen des Mannes unter mir. Jetzt wo Lady Raven weg war, konnte ich mich ganz ihm widmen. Ich hatte ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass ich noch zu schlafen gedachte, da würde sie oder Miss Fairfax sicher nicht auf die Idee kommen mich aufzusuchen. Ich hoffte es zumindest. Denn war ich doch mit ganz anderem beschäftigt als mit schlafen.  
Ich ließ von seiner Brust ab und wanderte tiefer. Immer tiefer. Konnte jetzt schon feststellen, dass er die Luft kurz anhielt, als ich mich grade über seinen Bauchnabel küsste. Zärtlich umkreiste ich diesen mit meiner Zunge. Machte mir unterhalb etwas Platz, auch wenn meine Füße nun über die Kante des Bettes hingen. Ich spreizte dominant seine Beine und winkelte diese an. Damit ich etwas mehr Platz für mich beanspruchen konnte.  
Neckisch sah ich an ihm hinauf, in dieses von Verlangen gezeichnetes Gesicht. Meine Hände griffen nach seiner letzten Unterbekleidung und zog ihm diese nun gänzlich aus. Ehe ich dann mit meinen Lippen tiefere Regionen ansteuerte. Seine Beine platzierte ich nun über meinen Schultern, während ich mit meinen Armen sein hübsches Gesäß festhielt. Ich war nun an meinem Ziel angekommen und blickte erneut zu ihm hinauf, als ich das erste Mal nun sein bestes Stück zu küssen begann. Beobachtete seine Reaktion, wie er erbebte, sein Gesicht peinlich berührt verzog. Und auch die Röte ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Ich grinste zufrieden. War es doch das was ich erreichen wollte.

### Gesunde Röte - Charles Francis Xavier

Das war eine sehr gute Idee von ihm! Wenn sie uns auf die Nerven ging steckten wir sie einfach in die Bibliothek. Sie sollte wirklich mehr lesen. Sie war noch jung und musste sich viel mehr bilden. Okay ich brauchte auch noch um einiges mehr an Wissen. Ich durfte nicht nur das Fohlen sein, was dem Hengst hinter her eiferte. Sondern ich musste selbst zu einem erwachsenen Pferd werden, um neben ihm laufen zu können. Ich lächelte über meine Denkweise, war sie doch total kindisch und doch war es die Wahrheit. So empfand ich nun mal.  
Zum Glück hatte ich ihn schnell zum Schweigen gebracht. Ich wollte nicht einmal wissen, was er sagen wollte, denn diese Sätze hätten mich nur noch weiter beschämt. Wusste ich doch wie direkt er war. Eigentlich konnte ich froh sein, dass er diese Eigenschaft an den Tag legte. Sonst würden wir höchst wahrscheinlich, nie an solchen Punkten landen.  
Ich keuchte leise auf, als er begann neckisch mit meinen Brustwarzen zu spielen. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder vor...? Ich warf meinen Kopf zurück und streichelte ihm durch sein Haar. Wusste nicht wirklich was ich mit meinen Händen tun sollte, außer sie über seinen Schultern gleiten zu lassen. Er brachte mich immer wieder dazu, dass mein Körper erschauerte und mir entzückende Laute entfleuchten.  
Die Tür war wenigstens jetzt abgeschlossen, hatte er das schon gestern Abend getan. Es beruhigte mich ungemein zu wissen, dass uns jetzt keiner stören konnte. Würde das hier doch um einiges peinlicher sein.  
Ich keuchte auf, als er mit seinen Lippen weiter wanderte und mich immer mehr um meinen Verstand brachte. Als er in tiefere Gegenden rutschte, hatte ich jedoch keinen Halt mehr, wo ich mich fest klammern konnte. Eine Hand von mir blieb jedoch im ersten Moment auf seinem Kopf liegen, bis ich diese zurück zog und mich ins Lacken krallte. Was machte er nur immer mit mir... ?  
Ich ließ ihn bereitwillig gewähren, als er mich meines letzten Kleidungsstückes befreite, doch was dann kam, ließ mich die Luft scharf einziehen. Wieso machte er sowas? Das war doch wirklich mehr als peinlich. Mich dort unten zu berühren ist was anderes, mich jedoch mit seinen Mund dort unten zu kosten, ließ mich mehr als nur Sterne sehen.  
Ich krallte mich automatisch fester in die Lacken. Mein Kopf musste mehr als nur gerötet sein. Wie konnte ihm solche Gesten nie peinlich sein? Wieso machte er so etwas immer einfach so...? Ich brauchte für solche Aktionen bestimmt ewig.  
Ich stöhnte auf, als er sich intensiver um mein bestes Stück kümmerte. Mein Herz schlug mir kräftig gegen die Brust, war es doch wieder etwas Neues. Etwas anderes... Ich spürte seinen Atem, spürte seine Zunge, seine Lippen...  
Mein Körper bebte unter seinen Liebkosungen, hatte ich doch meine Schwierigkeiten nicht lauter zu werden.  
Ich bäumte mich leicht auf und biss auf meine Unterlippe, wusste ich doch, dass ich mich trotzdem beherrschen musste. Ich durfte nicht zu laut werden. Erstens würden es die anderen hören und zweitens befand sich immer noch Mister Throum in diesem Haus. Ich hatte nicht besondere Lust ihm nochmals eine Gehirnwäsche zu verpassen.  
Keuchend wand ich mich unter seinen Bemühungen und stöhnte gedämpfter auf, als er meine volle Länge in sich aufnahm und ich die Wärme um mich herum spürte. Schwer atmend warf ich meinen Kopf von einer zur anderen Seite. Was machte er nur...?  
"Erik... Ich kann...", brachte ich heraus, merkte ich doch, dass er mich bald an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte, wenn er mit dem Tun nicht aufhörte. Immer wieder gab ich keuchende Geräusche von mir. Wollte er mich etwa so zum kommen bringen....? Wollte er nicht selbst zu seiner Erlösung kommen?  
Um nicht immer lauter zu werden, hatte ich begonnen leicht auf meinen rechten Zeigefinger zu beißen. Musste ich doch meine Töne die mir immer lauter entgleiten wollten, irgendwie dämpfen. Wieso musste mich auch Erik immer so weit treiben. Er musste doch selbst wissen wie schwer es ist, leise zu sein und erst recht wenn er solche Dinge mit mir anstellte.  
Mein Atem ging immer schneller. Ich spürte wie die Wogen der Lust mich immer wieder überkamen und ich mich versuchte zusammenzureißen. Mir fiel es sichtlich schwerer wirklich leise zu bleiben, als er begann mich auch noch weiter mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten. Dieses kleine Indiz ließ mich schließlich Sterne sehen.  
Ein letztes Mal bäumte ich mich stöhnend auf und sackte dann zurück in die Lacken. Keuchend spürte ich wie mich immer wieder noch die Nachwogen überkamen und legte meine Hände in mein Gesicht. Was machte er nur ...? Ich hörte wie er sich von mir löste und hätte im Erdboden versinken können, als ich dieses obszöne Geräusch und schliesslich seine Worte vernahm.  
„Ich wage zu glauben, dass du noch nie eine so gesunde Röte im Gesicht hattest wie eben.“, neckte er mich auch schon.  
"Ich glaube auch nicht...", brachte ich nur leise heraus und sah ihn zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch an.  
"Was machst du nur mit mir...?", sprach ich dann weiter. Ich spürte wie empfindlich meine Haut noch war, weil ich immer wieder erschauerte. Langsam nahm ich meine Hände herunter und sah ihn nun direkt an. Entschlossen beugte ich mich zu ihm und küsste ihn bereitwillig, um mich auch gleich im nächsten Moment auf ihn zu setzten. Ich sollte jetzt auch etwas für ihn tun, dachte ich mir, auch wenn ich es immer noch als peinlich empfand.  
Aber ich wollte es.

### Gegenleistung - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich hatte mit meiner Tat das gewünschte Ergebnis erzielt. Grinsend und mit großer Genugtuung begann ich ihn zu bearbeiten. Nahm ihn beinahe ganz in mich auf, bescherte ihm süße Momente des Glücks und der Wonne. Mit Sicherheit hatte er so etwas selbst noch nicht erlebt. Was auch mein eigentlicher Gedanke gewesen war. Wenn dann wurde er vielleicht dazu gezwungen es auszuführen, aber selbst in diesen einzigartigen Genuss zu kommen, war ihm bestimmt noch nicht widerfahren.  
Ich streichelte mit meinen Händen seinen wohlgeformten Hintern, zumindest den Teil den ich erreichen konnte. Lauschte seinen Tönen die nun immer lauter aus seinem Munde kamen.  
Immer weiter trieb ich ihn an, brachte ihn dazu Sterne zu sehen, mein Tun zu genießen und sich endlich mal daran zu gewöhnen, dass ich nicht auf Peinlichkeiten achtete und auch nichts davon hielt. Ich liebte es ihn diesbezüglich zu ärgern, daher war mir dies hier eine besondere Freude. Mit ziemlich glasigen Augen, blickte ich zu ihm nach oben, ohne von ihm selbst abzulassen, nur um zu sehen wie er sich wand und versuchte seinen hochroten Kopf zu verbergen.  
Selbst in einer solchen Situation konnte ich es nicht unterlassen zu grinsen. Auch wenn es etwas schwieriger fiel, so schaffte ich es dennoch nicht ganz es zu unterlassen. Die Töne die er von sich gab, waren einfach verlockend. Die Bewegungen die er in seiner Ekstase vollzog, hatten beinahe etwas elegantes. So wie er sich räkelte und sich aufbäumte.  
Als er dann nur ein paar Worte herausbrachte, tat ich so, als hätte ich sie nicht vernommen. Wusste ich doch was er mir mitzuteilen versuchte, doch schenkte diesem nicht weiter Beachtung. Alles was ich wollte, war ihm seine erlösende Freiheit zu schenken.  
Mich bemühend, keine Flecken auf dem Lacken zu hinterlassen, wartete ich schließlich bis die Wogen seiner Lust nach ließen, ehe ich mich von ihm löste und meinen Mund säuberte. Breit grinsend sah ich ihn nun an. Wie er da lag, heftig keuchend aber befriedigt.  
Ich schmunzelte über seine Worte, da er ausnahmsweise meiner Meinung war, was seine Röte betraf. Gerne legte ich mich hin, streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus und streifte mit nur einem Finger über seine sich immer noch schnell heben und senkende Brust. Wie empfindlich er war. Immer wieder bebte oder zuckte er. Dabei berührte ich ihn kaum.  
Fasziniert davon, sah ich seine Tat nicht voraus. Hatte ich auch gar nicht erst damit gerechnet. Endlich nahm er seine Hände vom Gesicht und sah mich an. Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte ich seine Lippen auf den meinen, die doch eben noch sehr viel tiefer gewesen waren. Machte ihm das nichts aus? Anscheinend nicht. Nur zu gern erwiderte ich seinen Kuss, der genau so unerwartet kam, wie das was er als nächstes tat.  
Er setzte sich bereitwillig auf mich, reizte mich damit gleich sehr viel mehr. Was denn? Fühlte er sich nun verpflichtet auch mir einen Dienst zu erweisen? Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen. Wusste ich doch, dass er sowas nicht auf sich sitzen ließ und es mir gleich tun wollte, in welcher Weise auch immer. Ich löste den Kuss kurz schmunzelnd, während ich ihm über seine Schenkel streichelte.  
„Du brauchst mir nichts zurückzugeben.“, meinte ich und sah ihn an. Erkannte ich doch genau in seinen Augen die Entschlossenheit.  
"Doch, ich möchte es aber...", sagte er bestimmt.  
"Möchtest du mich weiten oder erregt es dich wenn ich es selber mache...?"  
Ich sah zu ihm hinauf, wie er auf mir thronte und begann sein Becken neckisch gegen das meine zu bewegen. Ich war doch sehr überrascht, dass er sich dafür noch im Stande fühlte, nachdem ich ihm schon solche Wonne bereitet hatte. Doch an mir sollte es nicht liegen. Ich genoss es natürlich sichtlich. Automatisch wanderten meine Hände zu seinen Hüften und unterstützen ihn gar in seinem Tun. Er ließ sich ja nicht mehr davon abhalten. Also legte ich mich eben zurück und genoss es.  
Ich genoss die Küsse die er mir schenkte. Jeden einzelnen. Als er sich dann meinem Ohr näherte, erschauerte ich wohlig. Wie ich es doch mochte wenn er begann an meinem Ohr zu knabbern. Eine Woge der Lust überkam mich, als er seine Worte geäußert hatte. Ich sah zwar sein Gesicht nicht, doch war ich mir sicher, dass dieses erneut wie eine überreife Tomate aussehen musste.  
Gemein wie ich eben war, wollte ich dies doch gleich ausnutzen, wenn er mich schon so fragte.  
„Ich dachte du wolltest mich verwöhnen? Dazu gehört auch, dein eigener Einsatz.“, grinste ich schief und sagte damit sehr deutlich, dass ich nur zu gern sehen wollte, wie er dies alleine von statten brachte. Ich hatte ihm diese Frage gar nicht zugetraut. Hatte ich ihn doch noch nie darum gebeten es selbst zu tun. Daher überkam mich leichte Vorfreude. Musste er dies denn früher immer selbst machen? Bestimmt….oder sie hatten ihn sich einfach genommen, ohne darauf zu achten, ob er nun geweitet war oder nicht.  
Ich vertrieb diese trüben Gedanken sofort, bevor mich die Wut packte, die ich gegen diese Männer hegte. Besitzergreifend, begann ich ihn erneut zu streicheln. Nein, das würde ihn nie mehr ereilen. Er war meiner. Nur für mich.

### Viel zu gute Rache - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich genoss die leichten Streicheleinheiten, die er mir gab und seufzte zufrieden. Ich merkte, dass er mit meiner Initiative nicht gerechnet hatte und schmunzelte leicht. Jetzt hatte ich ihn auch einmal überrascht, auch wenn es nur etwas kleines war. Ein kleine Geste. Ich lächelte, als er sich von mir löste, lauschte seinen Worten und schüttelte meinen Kopf.  
Ich wusste nicht wie ich es ausdrücken sollte, doch traute ich mich einfach noch nicht. Ich würde ihm so etwas lieber als Überraschung machen. Ich küsste seine Brust, seinen Mund und Hals bis ich zu seinem Ohr kam. Ich knabberte sachte an diesem und lauschte seinen aufreizenden Tönen, die ich ihm jetzt entlockte. Und sie klangen so verlockend auf mehr.  
Ich setzte mich leicht auf und sah ihn mit roten Wangen an. Ich hätte es ahnen sollen. Wenn ich ihm schon so ein Angebot machte, nahm er es selbstverständlich an. Wer hätte es nicht in solch einer Situation gemacht?  
Vorsichtig befeuchtete ich meine Finger. Dann beugte ich mich wieder zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn, überspielte so eigentlich meine Nervosität. Ich küsste ihn erst sanft und dann leidenschaftlich, wobei ich meine Hand selbst an meinem Rücken entlang bis zu meinem Po wandern ließ. Ich keuchte auf, als ich mir selbst den ersten Finger einführte und löste mich von dem Kuss. Ich setzte mich wieder auf, um selbst tiefer in mich einzudringen. Jetzt brachte er mich schon dazu, mich selbst zu weiten. Gut, ich hatte es ihm selbst vorgeschlagen. Wieso musste ich das auch machen...? Wie er mich dann auch noch anschaute, denn immer wieder gab ich ein keuchen von mir.  
Ich stöhnte leise, als ich einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm. Was tat ich hier überhaupt...? Ich schloss meine Augen. Wollte nicht sehen wie mich Erik anschaute. War es mir doch um einiges unangenehm, wenn er mich mit diesem Blick ansah. Wenn er mich weiter um den Verstand brachte, so wie er mich fixierte.  
Ich spürte seine Blicke weiterhin auf mir ruhen und merkte auch wie er sich mir leicht entgegen beugte. Ich keuchte abermals auf, als er sich an meinen Brustwarzen zu schaffen machte, um mich nur noch mehr zu reizen. Mich versuchte erneut auf Hochtouren zu bringen.  
„Das solltest du öfters tun. Es löst Wallungen in mir aus.“, schmunzelte er gegen meinen Brust. Seine Worte ließen mich nicht roter werden und doch machten sie mir Mut. Teilte er mir doch mit, dass es ihm gefiel was ich machte.  
Ich öffnete leicht meine Augen, als er mein Becken anhob. Ich verstand ihn sofort und grinste kurz. Sollte ich ihn nicht lieber noch ein wenig reizen...? Wie lange würde es dauern bis er seine Geduld verlor? Ich drückte mich demnach wieder nach unten und bewegte mich neckisch auf ihm. Immer wieder, um ihn ein Stück weiter zu reizen. Ich entzog mir selbst meine Finger und streichelte ihn, küsste ihn verlangend und fordernd. Machte aber keine Anstalten das Spiel so schnell enden zu lassen. Ich keuchte in den Kuss hinein und knabberte sachte an seiner Unterlippe. Meine Lippen wanderten zu seinem Hals, wo ich ihn zwickte, nur mit dem einzigen Ziel ihn wahnsinnig zu machen. Meine eine Hand streichelte an seiner Brust entlang, wanderte in tiefere Gegenden und huschte kurz vorher immer wieder nach oben. Grinsend knabberte ich an seiner Schulter und leckte sogleich über die geschundenen Stellen.  
„Ah…Charles….du…..gemeiner….“, keuchte er gequält.  
Ich grinste schelmisch und setzte meine Zungenspitze an seinem Schlüsselbein und wanderte mit dieser nach oben zu seinem Ohr, an welchem ich wieder begann zu knabbern.  
"Das ist nur gerecht.", flüsterte ich. Es war eher ein Hauchen, um ihn weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Durch seine Aktivitäten an meinem eigenen Becken, wusste ich wie sehr er mich wollte. Ich spürte es nur all zu deutlich. Doch diesen Gefallen würde ich ihm nicht so einfach tun. Wenn er mit mir spielen konnte, konnte ich das schon lange. Ich sage vielleicht nicht solch peinliche Dinge, doch konnte ich mich anders gegenüber ihm beweisen. In dem ich ihn so lange neckte, bis er seinen Verstand verlor und er war kurz davor. Sah ich doch wie er seine Hände in seine Haare grub und sich leicht aufbäumte.  
Abermals entlockte er mir ein Grinsen. Ich selbst musste mich beherrschen, um ihn nicht gewähren zu lassen, denn seine Bewegungen unter mir ließen mich nicht kalt. Genauso wenig seine Töne die er von sich gab. Ich küsste ihm über die Wage, bis sich unsere Lippen wieder trafen, die ich dann verlangend in Beschlag nahm. Ich bat um Einlass, den er mir sofort gewährte. Ich stöhnte genüsslich in den Kuss, ohne aber meine Bewegung auf seinem Becken zu beenden.  
„Mach weiter. Hör nicht auf.“, keuchte er, eh er dann seine Lippen erneut mit den meinen versiegelte.  
Erik erwiderte meinen Kuss stürmisch. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht erstickte, gab er mir doch kaum Zeit zu Atmen zu kommen. Er bat mich gar darum ihn weiter so zu reizen. Ich wusste, dass er seinem stürmischen Verlangen nie nach kommen würde. Aber irgendwann würde ich ihn dazu treiben. Auch wenn es hieß, dass er mich nicht mehr berühren durfte.  
Ich grinste über die Vorstellung. Was würde passieren, wenn ich ihn nur mit meinen Gedanken reizen würde... ? Mhm... Das würde sich noch als interessant gestalten.  
Ich keuchte immer heftiger in den Kuss hinein und drückte mein Becken gegen seines. Wollte ich ihm doch bald die Erlösung schenken.  
Seine Hände hatten sich in mein Haar vergraben, was ich genüsslich hinnahm. Ich spürte wie sich alles von Erik begann anzuspannen und er in unseren Kuss hinein stöhnte. Ehe er den heftigen Reibungen, die sich inzwischen durch mein Tun ergeben hatte erlag.  
Erschöpft ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen Fallen. Ich folgte ihm mit meinem Körper und legte mich auf ihn. Gestaltete den Kuss sanfter, leckte ihm sachte über die Lippen und grinste frech.  
"Eigentlich ist es eine viel zu gute Rache oder?", grinste ich ihn dann an und übersäte sein Gesicht mit Küssen, wie zuvor als ich ihn geweckt hatte.  
Am liebsten würde ich mich hier den ganzen Tag mit ihm vergnügen. Schlafen, kuscheln und ihn immer wieder lieben. Auch wenn meine Gedanken egoistisch waren, gefielen mir diese. Ich lächelte und bettete meinen Kopf seitlich auf seine Brust und kraulte diese.  
"Ich möchte nicht aufstehen...", sagte ich leise und schloss wieder meine Augen, genoss den Moment. Hörte ich doch seinen Herzschlag, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Spürte seine Brust wie sie sich hob und senkte.

### Vergessene Verpflichtungen - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich fand es ziemlich unfair, dass er mich mit seinen so süßen Küssen von seinem Tun abbringen wollte. Doch genau das wollte ich begutachten. Wollte sehen, wie er sich selbst berührte. Wollte wissen, ob er sich dies schon öfters getan hatte. Musste er wohl.  
Ich stützte mich langsam auf meinen Unterarmen ab und richtete mich auf, um ihn wenigstens dabei etwas weitere Freude zu schenken. Meine Lippen umschlossen seine eine Brustwarze, an der ich sanft zu lecken begann. Meine Hände wanderten seiner Taille hinab. Streichelten ihn zärtlich.  
Frustriert stöhnte ich auf. Er begann sich nun meiner Lippen zu bedienen, in die er dann sanft hinein biss. Eine weitere Woge der Erregung überkam mich. Meine Hände drückten sein Becken auf das meine, in der Hoffnung endlich den Einlass zu erhalten, nach dem es mich dürstete. Doch er entzog sich mir immer noch geschickt. Gequält stöhnte ich erneut auf. Er wand sich dann auch meinem Hals zu, den er zu bearbeiten begann.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Doch er machte es mir nicht einfach. Seine sanften Bisse entlocken mir immer wieder ein kehliges Aufstöhnen, während ich mich danach sehnte ihn auch endlich zu spüren.  
Wie konnte er nur?! War das seine Rache dafür, dass ich ihn immer zu solch, für ihn peinliche Dingen drängte? Wenn ja, dann funktionierte es.  
Aber er kannte kein Erbarmen. Ich löste meine Hände von seinen Hüften und krallte mir ins Haar. Er machte mich ganz verrückt. Wie konnte mich jemand nur so in den Wahnsinn treiben, ohne dass ich groß etwas tat? Ohne dass ich ihn mit verwöhnte.  
Immer wieder stöhnte ich auf, keuchte schneller als er seine Hand weiter Richtung Sünden wanden ließ, aber dann wieder entfernte. Meine Hände strichen nun fahrig durch sein Haar, drückten seine Lippen fest auf die meinen. Ehe ich meine Augen zusammenkniff bis ich Sterne sah und nun den schönsten Moment unseres Treibens erreichte. Ich stöhnte laut in den Kuss, nur um sogleich völlig befriedigt in die Kissen zurückzufallen.  
Noch nie hatte ich so etwas erlebt. Es war intensiver als alles andere gewesen, auch ohne dass ich ihn mir wirklich genommen hatte. Immer noch total überwältigt und nach Atem ringend, grinste ich zufrieden und blickte ihn an.  
„Viel zu gut, in der Tat.“, meinte ich und versuchte mein Herz zu beruhigen. Doch hatte sich nun wieder eine Ungerechtigkeit eingeschlichen. Er hatte mich so gereizt, aber er selbst kam nicht zu dieser Wonne. Auch wenn ich vorhin meine Arbeit erledigt hatte. Ich fürchtete aber, wenn ich dies nun ansprach, würden wir überhaupt nicht mehr aus dem Bett kommen. Was wirklich reizvoll klang.  
Mich entspannend, streichelte ich ihm über den Kopf und lauschte seinen Worten.  
„Ich auch nicht…..aber ich fürchte wir müssen. Sonst ist der nächste der anklopft Mister Throum.“, grinste ich. Er meinte nämlich er würde heute mit seiner Arbeit fertig werden. Ich musste ihn schließlich noch bezahlen, ehe ich ihn gehen lassen konnte. Und Raven wartete auch auf ihren Unterricht. Ganz zu schweigen von meiner Arbeit die schon gestern liegen geblieben war. Morgen stand ein Anstandsbesuch bei einem meiner Geschäftspartnern an. Darauf musste ich mich auch noch vorbereiten.  
Ich stöhnte frustriert, als mir all die Dinge einfielen, die noch zu erledigen waren. Außerdem hatte ich Charles Klavierstunden versprochen.  
„Wie schön es wäre……wir könnten von deinen Fähigkeiten Gebrauch machen, unglücklicherweise nützt das nichts bei Raven.“, schmunzelte ich und wuschelte ihm durchs braune lockige Haar.  
"Hey ~", gab er aber protestierend von sich.  
Als ich die kleine Uhr auf dem Kaminsims ansah, seufzte ich. Es war schon halb 12. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass wir unserer Arbeit nachgehen sollten. Sonst würde es unglaubwürdig werden. Sicher Miss Fairfax war nicht so dumm und wusste, dass Charles bei mir war, wenn wir schon zur selben Zeit aufstanden. Doch ob ich das Raven zumuten konnte wusste ich nicht.  
Als hätte sich Charles in meinem Kopf umgesehen, stand er auf und zog sich an. Amüsiert drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und sah zu wie er sich anzog. Betrachtete das Werk auf seinem Bauch, dass ich vollbracht hatte.  
"Schau mich nicht so an. Wann sehen wir uns?", begann er nun wieder zu sprechen.  
Als er dann wieder zu mir ans Bett trat, überlegte ich kurz.  
„Ich werde Raven ganz sicher nicht alleine unterrichten.“, meinte ich auch gleich.  
„Ich lass sie erst mal was lesen. Wie wäre es so gegen 15 Uhr in der Bibliothek?“ Ich hatte keine Lust mich alleine um ihre Fähigkeiten zu kümmern, zumal ich keine Ahnung hatte wie sich das auswirkte.  
Als das geklärt war, stand auch ich langsam auf und zog mich an. Ich legte meine Arme dann um ihn und meine Stirn an die seine.  
„Können wir nicht noch zusammen in den Waschraum?“, fragte ich bedrückt. Wollte ich mich doch nicht von ihm trennen. Auch wenn ich mich wie einen liebeskranken Welpen benahm, ich konnte nicht anders. Ihm gehörte mein Herz. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr missen. Wollte ihn jede Sekunde neben mir wissen. Immer von ihm umgeben sein. Und das war in meiner Position nicht grade einfach.


	27. Das Wunder der Mutation

### Ungeduld - Charles Francis Xavier

Wie Recht er doch hatte. Ich konnte einfach die Zeit einfrieren, doch würde das Lady Raven auffallen und mir auf Dauer meiner Kraft berauben. Das wollte ich umgehen.  
Ich musste mich heute wieder einmal um die Laube kümmern und um die Blumen, die gegossen werden müssen. Die Sonne schien unmittelbar weiter auf die Erde, was den Boden zu sehr austrocknen ließ. Wir sollten uns schnell waschen gehen, dachte ich mir und lächelte ihn an. Ich suchte meine Sachen wieder zusammen und zog diese an. Beachtete man mal nicht, dass ich irgendwie überall klebte.  
15 Uhr in der Bibliothek, klang sehr gut in meinen Ohren. In der Zwischenzeit schaffte ich es die Pferde zu versorgen und die Blumen zu wässern. Ich sah es jetzt schon kommen, dass meine Arbeitszeit beschränkt werden würde. Lady Raven hatte Vorrang, war es doch zu gefährlich sie irgendwo alleine zu lassen. Ich verstand Erik. Er konnte alleine nicht kontrollieren ob sie Erfolg hatte mit ihren Kräften. Also würde ich wie gestern ziemlich ausgelaugt sein, wenn wir mit dem Unterricht fertig waren, so anstrengend wie sie nun mal sein konnte.  
Ich nickte zur Bestätigung und sah wie er sich begann anzuziehen. Er sah nicht gerade besser aus als ich und doch gefiel mir ganz und gar was ich sah. Mein Blick wanderte von seinem Rücken hinunter zu seinem Po. Leicht beschämt weil ich ihn so offensichtlich angestarrt hatte, senkte ich meinen Blick und hob ihn erst, als er angezogen zu mir trat und sich weiter äußerte. Sich zusammen waschen gehen hatte wirklich etwas verlockendes. Erst recht weil er einen separaten Waschraum hatte und nicht den der Diener benutzen brauchte. Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte nochmal.  
"Aber nur wenn deine Hände da bleiben wo ich sie sehen kann!", witzelte ich und küsste ihn. So konnte ich noch länger mit ihm zusammen bleiben, auch wenn es nicht gerade lange sein würde. Die Zeit war heute schon sehr knapp und wie ich Erik kannte, artete es bei ihm sehr schnell im Stress aus. Erik im Stress war nicht so schön anzusehen.  
„Da ich dir das nicht versprechen kann, müssen wir das wohl verschieben.“, meinte er nun etwas ernster.  
„Dann sehen wir uns erst um 15 Uhr wieder.“, sprach er weiter und löste sich von mir. Er nahm alles wieder viel zu ernst. Ich hätte gerne Zeit mit ihm im Waschraum verbracht.  
Traurig sah ich meinen Geliebten hinter her. Ich wollte mit ihm zusammen in den Waschraum gehen, doch hatte er es wahrscheinlich falsch aufgenommen. Ich lächelte schief und machte mich selbst auf dem Weg um mich zu säubern.  
Das Waschen dauerte nicht lange und so zog ich mich schnell in meinem Zimmer um und lief in die Ställe. Ich entschuldigte mich auch sofort bei Anna, wobei diese einfach nur grinste. Ihr Grinsen ließ mich erneut schief lächeln. Sah man es mir an, wenn ich Sex hatte oder wie? Murrend kümmerte ich mich um die Pferde und trotzdem konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen einige Male zu lächeln. Am liebsten würde ich jeden Morgen neben ihm erwachen. Ihn wach küssen.  
Ich strich mir über das Gesicht und mistete eine der Ställe aus. Immer wieder schaute ich mal auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach eins, so hatte ich fast noch zwei Stunden Zeit. Ich wusste jetzt schon, dass diese schnell vergehen werden, so musste ich eher aufpassen, dass ich nicht wieder zu spät kommen würde.  
Bei Anna kam ich nicht drum herum ihr zu erzählen was gestern so vorgefallen war. Schließlich bekam sie ihre Informationen direkt von mir und nicht aus dritter Hand. Ich lächelte über ihre Neugier und erzählte ihr so was vorgefallen war. Die Sache mit Eriks Tante usw. Dass Lady Raven uns erwischt hatte und dass sie genauso wie wir war, erwähnte ich nicht. Ich sagte ihr nur, dass Lady Raven die große Bibliothek von Erik nutzen wollte um ihre Studien weiter zu führen. Sie glaubte mir. Wusste sie doch, dass Lady Raven eine intelligente Frau war.  
Nachdem ich endlich mit den Pferden fertig war kümmerte ich mich noch schnell um die wichtigsten Pflanzen und Blumen, wodurch ich mich abermals danach waschen gehen musste. Ich war dreckig von der Erde die ich begoss und roch nach Pferd. Ich fragte mich immer noch, wie sich Erik in mich verlieben konnte. Das er mehr Interesse am Anfang zeigte, war weil er wusste was ich konnte, doch dass er sich trotzdem weiterhin für mich interessiert hatte... Es war erstaunlich. Es machte mich glücklich keine Frage, doch war ich trotzdem immer noch nur ein Diener. Nichts weiter.  
Ich lief immer einen Schritt hinter ihm, wenn wir nicht alleine waren.  
Ich seufzte abermals und wusch mir die Haare. Ich sollte mir darüber keine Gedanken machen. Erik würde mich für diese Gedanken zurecht weisen, dass wusste ich. Ich hörte jetzt schon seine Worte in meinem Kopf, daher ließ ich es lieber bleiben und verwarf diese schnell. In meinem Zimmer zog ich mir meine üblichen Sachen an, denn Lady Raven wusste, dass ich kein normaler Diener war. So musste ich mich vor ihr nicht verstecken.  
Ich richtete mein blaues Hemd und machte mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Was wohl Erik gemacht hatte in der Zwischenzeit...? Sich bestimmt mit seinen Bürosachen beschäftigt und Mister Throum einen Besuch abgestattet. Das Piano sollte heute fertig werden, sodass ich mir seine Freude jetzt schon vorstellen konnte. Es war etwas sehr Wertvolles.  
Ich lief zur Bibliothek, klopfte sachte und trat dann ein, als mir der Eintritt gewährt wurde. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als ich die Stimme von Erik vernahm. Ich erblickte ihn in seinem Sessel, wie üblich eine seiner Zigaretten rauchend. Wie überheblich er eigentlich wirken konnte, dachte ich mir grinsend. Lady Raven, saß in einem anderen Sessel, der anscheinend extra hier her geschafft wurde. Meiner war frei.  
Mein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Erst recht weil ich vor diesem meine Schuhe auszog und es mir dann bequem machte. Wir waren unter uns, also war es mir egal was Lady Raven von mir halten würde. Am liebsten hätte ich Erik geküsst, doch wusste ich nicht wie er unsere Zärtlichkeiten gegenüber Raven handhaben wollte. Daher hatte ich mich einfach gesetzt.

### Pflichten eines Hausherren - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Es war schon so spät. So spät war ich noch nie aufgestanden. Gut ich hatte ja auch besseres zu tun als zu schlafen. Wieso ging die Zeit so schnell vorbei, wenn man sich so schönen Dingen zuwandt?  
Daher löste ich mich schweren Herzens von Charles, aber nicht ohne ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Ich strich ihm noch eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Erst dann trennte ich mich von ihm, nahm Wechselkleidung aus dem alten Schrank und verließ schließlich mein Zimmer. Ich durfte Mister Throum nicht länger warten lassen und auch meine Arbeit stapelte sich schon. So verzog ich mich also in den nun einsamen Waschraum und unterzog mir erst mal eine gründliche Reinigung.  
Erst 30 Minuten später erschien ich in der Eingangshalle, wo mich Raven und Miss Fairfax empfingen.  
„Na endlich!“, jubelte Raven auch schon und grinste mich frech an. Ich hingegen war nicht so begeistert von ihrem Ausruf, was ich auch gleich mit einem Murren deutlich machte.  
Miss Fairfax hingegen begrüßte mich so freundlich wie immer und unterrichtete mich in meinen Pflichten heute. Ich bat sie dann Raven mitzunehmen und sie etwas zu beschäftigen. Ich war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung sie jetzt schon zu mir zu nehmen. Ich hatte zu wenig Geduld sie jetzt schon um mich zu haben. Sie war ja eine liebe Frau, aber konnte sich benehmen wie ein Kind. Und ich war nicht sehr kinderfreundlich.  
Heute stand einiges an. Und ich war jetzt schon ziemlich mieser Laune, weil ich das Gefühl hatte niemals mit allem fertig zu werden. Hatte der Tag doch so schön begonnen, musste ich nun mit den Folgen meiner Faulheit leben. Ich schickte also Raven zusammen mit Miss Fairfax weg, damit sie sich bei ihr den Mund fusselig reden konnte und nicht mich mit ihrem Redefluss traktierte. Ich nutzte daher meine Zeit und ging in den Salon, wo mich Mister Throum bereits erwartete. Und mein neues Piano. Es erstrahlte in völlig neuem Glanz.  
Fasziniert und sehr zufrieden strich ich über das alte Holz, dass nun aussah wie neu, tippte die Tasten an, die klangen als wären sie erst frisch gemacht worden, besah mir die ganzen Verzierungen, die man nun sehr viel besser bewundern konnte als davor und warf einen Blick in das Innenleben. Ich war wirklich sehr zufrieden! Und teilte das dem Schöpfer auch gleich mit. Er war seinen Preis wirklich wert. Ich fand sogar, dass er für dieses Meisterstück an Arbeit noch zu wenig verlangte. Scheinbar hatte er den Preis etwas verringert, da er hier wohnen und auf meine Kosten Essen durfte. Ich fackelte aber nicht lange und gab ihm mehr, als er verlangte. Beide also glücklich, verabschiedete ich ihn an der Tür. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er sich von Miss Fairfax bereits verabschiedet hatte und sie sich gegenseitig das Versprechen gaben einander zu schreiben.  
Es juckte mich in den Fingern mein neues Piano auszuprobieren, doch schrie die Arbeit in meinem Büro nur so nach mir. Ich verzichtete daher, Miss Fairfax Protesten in meinen Ohren auf mein Mittagessen und setzte mich an den Schreibtisch. Ein Berg an Briefen war heute angekommen. Die meisten waren noch von meinen Geschäften oder als Dankeschön für den gestrigen Abend. Zu meinem Ärgernis hatte sich auch ein Brief meiner Tante dazwischen geschlichen, die lauthals über den Aufenthalt von Raven wetterte und forderte sie ihr sofort zurückzuschicken. Doch ich dachte nicht daran, daher fiel meine Antwort, die ich sogleich wutentbrannt kritzelte auch dem entsprechend unverschämt aus.  
Ich machte mich nun daran alle Briefe zu beantworten und die Geschäftspapiere vorzubereiten. Ich hatte nämlich eine sehr unpassende Mitteilung erhalten…..von der ich noch Charles in Kenntnis setzen musste. Eine sehr ungelegene Angelegenheit. Die mich zusätzlich missmutig stimmte.  
Als dann 15 Uhr war, saß ich auch dementsprechend missgelaunt in meinem Sessel und rauchte. In der Hoffnung, mich möge wenigstens der Tabak etwas beruhigen. Raven saß mir gegenüber, in einem dritten Sessel, den ich eigens dafür hatte aus dem Salon nach oben in die Bibliothek schaffen lassen. Langsam ging dann auch die Tür auf und Charles stieß pünktlich zu uns. Ich hob meinen Blick kaum, sondern starrte in den leeren Kamin und dachte nach. Raven war schon ganz ungehalten und schien froh darüber zu sein, dass er auftauchte. Da ich wenig redselig war, sie es aber kaum erwarten konnte anzufangen und über diese Dinge zu tratschen.  
„Oh, Charles!“, rief sie daher erfreut aus und sah zu wie er es sich im Sessel gemütlich machte.  
"Lady Raven. Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen letzte Nacht. Wenn du so missmutig ausschaust wirkst du viel älter, Erik.", hörte ich dann Charles antworten.  
Lady Raven war nun aufgeblüht und hoffte mit Charles ein Gespräch anfangen zu können. Er stieg natürlich darauf ein, weshalb sie dann auch gut gelaunt antwortete.  
„Oh, danke sehr gut. Allerdings war ich schon früh wach, da ich meine Neugierde nicht mehr zu befriedigen wusste.“, sagte sie ehrlich und ich schnaufte nur, da sie sich doch nur zu langweilen schien, als sie heute Morgen gegen meine Tür gehämmert hatte. Sie ignorierte dies jedoch gekonnt.  
Ich zog genüsslich an meiner Zigarre und starrte weiterhin in den leeren Kamin. Mit meinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Erst als mich Charles antippte und sich zu mir beugte, um mir in die Augen zu sehen, blickte ich - zwar immer noch missgelaunt - auf. So trugen auch seine Worte nicht grade dazu bei, dass ich mich besser fühlte. Daher beleckte ich mir kurz meine Lippen und gab dem entsprechen genervt zurück:  
„Ich möchte gleich dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du erfährst was ich dir beabsichtige nach Ravens Unterricht zu sagen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du da frohlocken wirst.“, brummte ich und deutete nun auf die blonde junge Frau zu meiner Rechten.  
„Willst du nicht anfangen, ehe sie mir vor Ungeduld noch durch das ganze Zimmer hüpft?“, schlug ich vor. Ich hatte so viel anderes im Kopf, dass ich mich kaum im Stande fühlte, mich überhaupt am Unterricht zu beteiligen. Zumal ich mit meinen Kräften auch nicht wirklich etwas ausrichten konnte. Ich war wohl eher für den Theorieteil zuständig. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass Charles mehr davon wissen könnte als ich. Auch wenn wir beide nicht viel Erfahrung hatten und selbst nicht aufgeklärt wurden, was diesen Bereich betraf. Wie wollten wir denn da einer andern etwas beibringen? Waren wir zu voreilig?

### Sorge - Charles Francis Xavier

Als ich mich gesetzt hatte, sah ich abwechselnd von Lady Raven zu Erik, der anscheinend mehr als nur schlechte Laune hatte. Besorgt legte ich meinerseits die Stirn in Falten und sah wieder zu Lady Raven, lächelte sie freundlich an.  
Viele kannten ihn nicht anders, so wie er hier saß. Ich kannte ihn jedoch anders und die schlechte Laune, die sich bereits in seinem Kopf hineingefressen hatte, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Ließ er doch dann seine Laune gerne auch an anderen aus. Zum Beispiel an mir. Wenn ich daran dachte, wie er mich behandelt hatte, als er sich mit seiner Tante gestritten hatte. Es war mehr als anstrengend. Wurde er doch immer etwas verletzender.  
Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich seine Antwort hörte und ließ mich leicht schlucken. Erst recht sagte er es mir auch noch vor dem Unterricht mit Lady Raven, dass er mir etwas Schlechtes zu übermitteln hatte. Konnte er es mir nicht danach sagen...? Aber dahingehend verstand ich dann seine schlechte Laune. So ließ ich mich wieder seufzend in meinen Sessel fallen und sah dann zu Lady Raven. Wollte ich mich doch jetzt etwas ablenken.  
"Ja wir sollten anfangen... Also sollten wir eher damit beginnen, herauszufinden was du genau kannst. Beziehungsweise wie du deine Fähigkeiten auslöst.", begann ich zu sprechen und sah sie offen an. Es würde ein ganzes Stück Arbeit sein, denn Erik und ich konnten unsere Fähigkeiten selber erlernen und weiter entwickeln, doch Raven...  
"Wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast... probiere es aus. Wie hattest du dich damals gefühlt, als sie sich zum ersten Mal gezeigt haben?", fragte ich.

### Angst vor dem Unbekannten - Raven Darkholme

Während Erik weiter Trübsal bliess, sich von uns abwandte und nur schlechte Laune verbreitete, versuchte ich mich nun Charles zu widmen, der weit aus besserer Laune war.  
Ich rutschte ans vordere Ende meines Sessels, hatte meine Hände in den Schoss gelegt und lauschte neugierig den Worten mir Gegenübers. Ich nickte, als Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte. Ich musste also lernen es zu kontrollieren, was auch immer genau ich tat. Wie auch immer. Ich merkte dass ich so sonst eine Gefahr für mich selbst und andere darstellte, also wollte ich mein Bestes geben und es versuchen. Schaden konnte es ja nicht.  
Erik sah uns eher gelangweilt als begeistert zu und stieß murrend seinen Rauch aus.  
Ich lauschte weiter Charles Worten und hoffte er hatte damit Recht. So wollte ich doch nicht, dass ich jemandem schadete und das würde ich zweifelsohne wenn ich nicht aufpasste. Ich wusste ja, dass ich mich veränderte, aber nicht ob es nicht auch bleibenden Schaden verursachte.  
„Keine Fragen.“, meinte ich also und atmete erst einmal tief durch.  
„Was wenn ich mich geirrt habe...? Wenn ich einfach zu müde war und mich falsch im Spiegel betrachtet habe? Mir das nur eingebildet habe?“, versuchte ich mir mein Erlebnis doch anders zu erklären. Denn ich spürte die Blicke von Erik und Charles auf mir ruhen, wie kleine Nadelstiche.  
„Ich denke du hast dich nicht getäuscht. Das haben mir meine Fähigkeiten bewiesen. Auch wenn ich auch noch nicht viel Übung habe, denke ich nicht dass ich da Unrecht habe.“, antwortete mir Charles. Ich wusste er wollte mir die Angst nehmen, aber sie war da. Eindeutig.  
Schluckend setzte ich wieder an.  
„Ich......hab noch nicht ganz alles erzählt.....Nach dem Zwischenfall mit meiner Mutter.....da habe ich mich schliesslich gänzlich verändert. Ich....ich sah aus wie ein Monster!“, kam es nun ehrlich von mir und ich musste mich zusammenreissen, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.  
„Beruhige dich, Raven. Keiner von uns ist ein Monster. Und das werde ich dir beweisen. Zeig es mir und du wirst sehen, dass dich nichts von uns unterscheidet.“, versuchte mich Charles weiter zu beruhigen. Aber da war ich mir nicht so sicher....  
„Ich.....ich werde es versuchen. Aber....ich werde dich an deine Worte erinnern.“

### Das Wunder der Mutation - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich nickte ihr zu, als sie meinte sie hätte keine Fragen mehr und beobachtete sie interessiert. Ich wusste nicht ganz womit ich es zu tun hatte, aber ich wollte ihr helfen und das ging nur wenn einer von uns einen klaren Kopf behielt. So sehr mich ihre Erzählung auch langsam beunruhigte.  
Ich animierte sie weiter und sah kurz zu Erik herüber, der immer noch missmutig drein schaute, doch auch Interesse in seinem Blick lag. Was gab es, was ihn so sehr wurmte und verstimmte? Zu gerne würde ich mit ihm sprechen, doch der Unterricht von Raven ging vor.  
„Ich werde Wort halten.“, versprach ich und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Ich wusste nicht ob sie ihre Fähigkeiten wie wir auf Abruf einsetzen konnte, oder ob irgendwelche Aspekte eine wichtige Rolle spielten. Aber das würde ich gleich mitbekommen.  
Raven atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte sich zu konzentreiren. Ich sah dass ihre Hände zitterten, doch ihre Hände waren bald nicht das einzige was ich anstarrte. Ihre Haut begann sich merkwürdig zu verformen.....anders konnte ich es nicht nennen. Als würden sich all ihre kleinen Hautschüppchen beginnen zu bewegen. Dann verfärbten sie sich. Ich konnte mein Staunen kaum zurückhalten. Gross wurden meine Augen, als sich ihre sonst sehr zarte Haut in etwas wandelte, dass ich bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie wurde grob, schuppiger, es gab kleine Auswüchse und ihre Farbe war ein tiefes Blau. Raven hatte während des Prozesses die Augen geschlossen. Als sich ihre Haut dann nicht mehr bewegte und offenbar zur Ruhe gekommen war, nachdem sie diese Wandlung vollzogen hatte, öffnete sie ihre Augen, die nun ein tiefes Gelb zeigten. Eine Iris war nicht vorhanden, nur die Pupille, die ebenfalls eigenartige Sprenkelungen zeigte. Ihr Augenweiss war so gelb wie das einer Sonnenblume. Ich musste gestehen, ich war beinahe etwas geschockt. Eine Mutation dieses Ausmasses hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
Ich schluckte hart. Auch Erik hatte seine Zigarette gesenkt und starrte die junge Frau vor uns an, deren Haarfarbe sich ebenfalls verändert hatte. Anstatt des sanften Goldblonds zeigte sich nun ein sattes Rot. Weil keiner von uns etwas sagte, begannen ihre Augen gefährlich zu glitzern. Schnell versuchte ich mich zusammenzureissen und sie zu beruhigen. Immerhin starrten wir sie hier an, wie in einem Zirkus.  
„So wie es aussieht....sind nun Erik und ich nicht mehr alleine.“, kam es lächelnd von mir.  
„Das ist wirklich unglaublich, Raven.“ Ein mehr als nur schüchternes Lächeln legte sich auf die blauen Lippen. Von Erik kam kein Ton. Ich konnte es beinahe hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen. Malte er sich grade wieder die schlimmsten Szenarien aus? Das war eine sehr schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm, die ich ihm demnächst auch noch austreiben sollte.  
Da von Erik keine Anweisungen kamen, begann ich nun mit Ravens Training. Auch die restlichen Minuten waren voller Überrschungen. Ihre Haut war absolut einzigartig.  
„Du sagtest, nachdem du dich mit deiner Mutter gestritten hattest, zeigte sich ihr Gesicht auf dem deinen. Kannst du....diesen Vorgang vielleicht nochmal einleiten? Ich habe nämlich eine Vermutung.“, teilte ich mich ihr mit und versuchte, mich an ihre Geschichte zu erinnern, die sie uns letzte Nacht erzählt hatte.  
„Ich kann es versuchen.“, antwortete mir Raven etwas unsicher. Erneut schloss sie die Augen. Versuchte sich an den Abend zu erinnern. Ihre Haut setzte sich in Bewegung, wie ich es vermutet hatte. Das tiefe Blau verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Anstelle ihrer zarten jungen Hand erblickte ich nun eine langgliedrige etwas ältere. Als ich meinen Blick hob, konnte ich noch die letzten Sekunden der Verwandlung miterleben, ehe sich dann das komplette Antliz Erik's Tante vor mir zeigte. Einzig und alleine das kurze Aufglühen von Ravens gelben Augen, erinnerte noch daran, dass hier nicht die waschechte unausstehliche Frau sass, die Erik und ich verabscheuten. Nun konnte ich auch von Erik eine Reaktion feststellen. Doch noch immer sagte er kein Wort. Er hatte seine Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt und betrachtete Raven von Kopf bis Fuss.  
„Sag was.“, forderte er dann mit strenger Stimme. Raven zuckte kurz zusammen, was ihre gelben Augen erneut aufglühen liess.  
„Was soll ich denn sagen?“, fragte sie. Doch das war schon ausreichend. Erik lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. Ravens Stimme war etwas verzerrt. Eine Mischung aus ihrer eigenen und der von Eriks Tante.  
„Das genügt. Offenbar könntest du auch die Stimme imitieren. Nicht bloss das Äussere.“, fasste er zusammen. Ich kam zum selben Schluss wie er. Raven hatte eine unglaublich starke Mutation. Eine aber mehr äusserlich bedingte. Dennoch würde sie besonders im Anfangsstadium Vorsicht walten lassen müssen. Und vorerst vielleicht lieber Berührungen vermeiden. Bis wir wussten, in wie weit ihre Mutation gefährlich war. Für sie und ihre Mitmenschen.  
„Gut. Du kannst dich etwas ausruhen. Ich denke deine erste Unterrichtsstunde wird sein, dich auf eine Gestalt zu konzentrieren, die du über einen längeren Zeitraum behalten könntest. Allerdings verraten dich deine Augen und die Stimme noch. Wir werden erst mal mit der Gestalt deiner Mutter üben. Sobald du die Stimme perfekt imitieren kannst und die Augenfarbe bleibt, gehen wir einen Schritt weiter. Einverstanden?“, schlug ich vor. Es war nicht einfach sie in dem Punkt zu unterrichten. Sie besass eine völlig unterschiedliche Mutation im Vergleich zu der von Erik und der meinen. Weder seine noch meine Erfahrungen könnten ihr dabei helfen. Dennoch wollte ich sie nicht einfach aufgeben und nahm mir fest vor, ihr dabei zu helfen ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren.  
Raven schien sehr erleichtert über meinen Entschluss, der sich gefestigt hatte, verwandelte sich zurück und umarmte mich.  
„Danke Charles! Danke!“, schluchzte sie.  
Ich wusste nicht wie Eriks Ansichten darüber waren, aber selbst wenn er dagegen sein sollte, wäre es das Klügste Raven zu unterrichten. Damit sie nicht sowohl sich als auch uns plötzlich in der Öffentlichkeit verriet. So konnten wir sie unmöglich wieder zurück zu ihrer Tante schicken. 

Die ersten Übungen zerrten noch an Ravens Kräften und ich musste sie etwas abschwächen. Aber wenn sie sie täglich einsetzte, dann würde sie früher oder später Erfolge erkennen. Wichtig war jetzt erst einmal, dass sie sich unter Kontrolle behielt. Ich spielte mit ihr kleine Momente die im Alltag auftreten konnten nach. Ein Händeschütteln, ein Tanz, eine Beleidigung. Sie wandlete sich noch zu schnell. Dabei spielten auch ihre Emotionen eine grosse Rolle. Die erste Unterrichtsstunde war zwar aufschlussreich, aber noch nicht erfolgversprechend. Dazu war sie grade noch zu aufgewühlt. Aber wir würden das mit der Zeit schon in den Griff bekommen.  
"Versuche dich noch etwas zu konzentrieren. Bei dieser Aufgabe können wir dir nicht ganz helfen... Versuche dich so lange es geht auf die Gestalt zu konzentrieren die du annehmen willst und behalte sie so lange aufrecht bis ich wieder zurückkomme. " ,lächelte ich und sah zu Erik.  
"Ich würde sehr gerne eine Runde Schach in der Zwischenzeit spielen.", sagte ich offen, denn Lady Raven konnten wir hierbei nicht helfen und ich wollte wissen, was er mir zu sagen hatte. Was würde sich nicht mehr anbieten Schach zu spielen. So mussten wir weiter in die Bibliothek und doch waren wir in Ravens Nähe.

### Schlechte Neuigkeiten - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich beobachtete das Treiben, der beiden. Beobachtete, dass Ravens Kräfte sich noch immer zu sehr an die Oberfläche wagten wenn sie es nicht wollte, wie damals bei mir. Ich erkannte den Prozess gleich wieder. Es versetzte mich schlagartig in die Zeit zurück, als ich meine Kräfte entdeckt hatte und selber fördern musste. Selber meine eigene Kontrolle finden. Zumindest so, dass ich es auch unter normalen Menschen aushalten und kontrollieren konnte. In meinen Wutausbrüchen konnte ich es ja bis heute nicht kontrollieren, dachte gar, dass es sich nicht bremsen lassen könnte. Weil auch das war ein Teil von mir und reagierte gleich wie ich. Regierte auf meine Empfindungen. Es war ja nicht nur wenn ich wütend war. Nur dann schien es mir eben am meisten aufzufallen.  
Als Raven übte, seufzte ich und rauchte meine Zigarrette zu ende. Deren Stummel ich dann in den Kamin warf. Er würde gleich ausgehen, denn er war zu schwach um die Kohle darin zu erhitzen. Ich lauschte Charles Worten und blickte ihn dann überrascht an, als er nach einer Partie Schach fragte. Mein Blick fiel erst auf Raven, die damit aber einverstanden schien. Daher erhob ich mich und nickte ihm zu.  
„Wir sind dann gleich da hinten.“, sagte ich zu Raven und deutete in die Ecke, wo der Tisch stand, auf welchem ich ihn mir damals zum ersten mal zu eigen gemacht hatte. Ich konnte diesen Tisch nicht mehr ernst nehmen, ohne an diesen Augenblick zu denken. So ging ich also vor und führte Charles wieder durch die Bibliothek. Das Schachbrett stand in schöner Ordnung auf dem Tisch. Seither hatte ich es nicht mehr angerührt. Kam auch nicht mehr dazu. Früher hatte ich oft gegen mich selbst gespielt, jetzt hatte ich wenigstens mal einen Gegner.  
Raven mochte Schach nicht sonderlich. Sie war viel zu voreilig und ließ sich nicht die Zeit die sie bräuchte, um einen klugen Schachzug zu planen.  
Ich bot ihm also den Platz an und setzte mich dann auf einen der beiden Stühle.  
Ich sagte noch immer kein Wort sondern deutete Charles dann an, dass er beginnen konnte, da er Weiß hatte. Ich seufzte kurz, ehe ich dann die Stille brach.  
„Ich habe heute einen Brief erhalten.“ Vorsicht war meine Devise. Wusste ich doch, dass dies auch ihn treffen würde.  
„Es ist geschäftlich und leider nicht länger aufzuschieben…..daher muss ich morgen aufbrechen. Ich muss das Land verlassen. Für einige Zeit.“ Ich hoffe ihm war nun klar, weshalb ich nicht grade fröhlich gestimmt war.  
"Wie lange...?", fragte er mich dann.  
Ich war auch alles andere als begeistert über diese anstehende Reise. Doch war sie von Nöten für meine Handlungen. Ich musste schließlich meine Drähte weiter ausspannen und daher auch erst mal dahin gehen um zu sehen, wohin ich überhaupt weiter ausspannte. Es war leider notwendig und mein Geschäftspartner verlangte es. Wenn ich ihn nicht verlieren wollte – was ein großer Verlust für mein Geschäft bedeuten würde- musste ich diese Reise antreten.  
Ich sah nicht auf, sondern machte meinen Zug, als er nachfragte. Es klang doch etwas bekümmert, doch nicht halb so fest wie ich erwartet hatte. Kränkte mich das jetzt? Oder hatte er sich nur sehr gut im Griff?  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Mindestens 4 Wochen.“, schätzte ich. Denn es war eine lange Reise. 4 Wochen war wirklich das Minimum. Doch da ich wusste wie die Leute verhandeln konnten und diese Verhandlungen sich meist über Tage erstreckten, würde ich bestimmt länger brauchen. Doch ich wollte ihm die Hoffnungen nicht zerstören und sagte daher nur das Minimum.  
„Ich werde so oft schreiben wie ich kann und versuchen so schnell wie möglich zurückzukommen.“, versprach ich. Sah ihn nun an. In meinen Augen lag der bittere Schmerz ihn verlassen zu müssen. Ich spürte einen Stich in meiner Brust, bei dem Gedanken erneut so lange von ihm getrennt zu sein, wie damals im Krieg. Natürlich hoffte ich nicht, dass es so lange dauern würde. Aber jeder Tag ohne ihn würde mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen.  
„Sehe es positiv. Du kannst die Zeit nutzen um Raven zu unterrichten. Dann kannst du mich mit ihren Fortschritten überraschen wenn ich zurück bin.“ Ich versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, doch es sah sehr künstlich aus, nicht die Spur von Ernsthaftigkeit lag darin. Wie sehr mein Herz doch schmerzte. Würde ich ihn am liebsten mitnehmen und ihm mal etwas mehr von der Welt zeigen. Doch leider…..konnte ich nicht.  
"Du drückst dich doch nur vor dem Unterricht mir Lady Raven! Es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde auf dich warten!"  
Ich hasste zu dem Zeitpunkt meine Arbeit. Wollte ich doch genau so wenig weg, wie Charles verlassen werden wollte. Ich konnte nicht einmal über seinen Spruch mit Raven lachen. Auch wenn er es als einen neckischen Scherz ausgesprochen hatte. Ich konnte kein Lachen zustande bringen.  
Als er dann seinen nächsten Zug machte, blieb mir aber nicht wirklich Zeit diesen genau zu betrachten und zu studieren, denn schon war er aufgestanden und kam zu mir rüber, nur um sich breitbeinig auf meinen Schoss zu setzen. Ich sah ihn etwas perplex, aber dann sehr schmerzvoll an. Blickte von unten zu ihm hinauf in diese strahlend schönen blauen Augen, denen ich nun so lange fern bleiben würde. Sofort schlangen sich meine Arme um seinen zierlichen Leib. Drückten ihn fest an den meinen. Seine Worte rührten mich, auch wenn ich ihn gar nicht erst würde warten lassen wollen. Aber es war schön zu wissen, dass ich erwartet wurde, wenn ich heim kam. Und das sehnlichst.  
Nur zu gern ließ ich mich von ihm küssen. Spielte gar mit dem Gedanken die Aktion von letztem Mal hier auf dem Tisch zu wiederholen. Doch Raven saß da und übte. Wollte ich sie doch nur zu gern wegschicken um die letzten Stunden mich Charles zu verbringen. Auch wenn ich die ganze Nacht wach sein müsste um jeden Moment noch auszukosten. Ich würde es tun. Ich konnte ja auf meiner langen Reise noch schlafen.  
„Ich liebe dich Charles.“, flüsterte ich zwischen unseren Küssen, die nun einen sehr viel bitteren Geschmack hatten, als eben noch im Bett. Mir schien unsere schönen Momente von heute Morgen schon wieder so lange her. Viel zu lange.  
Sanft streichelte ich ihm über seine Oberschenkel. Wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Wie sollte ich das aushalten? Wie?

### Bittere Gewissheit - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich setzte mich automatisch auf die Seite der weißen Figuren, stützte meine Ellenbogen auf meine Knie und legte meinen Kopf auf die zusammen gefalteten Hände. Er ließ mich den ersten Zug machen. Doch was er währenddessen sagte ließ ihn mich einfach nur anstarren. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Wieso musste er gehen? Konnte das nicht jemand anderes machen?  
Ich versuchte nicht ganz so bekümmert zu wirken, wollte ich ihn doch damit nicht belasten. Es gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht, dass er gehen musste! Warum musste das genau in der Zeit passieren...? Gerade wo wir uns so nahe gekommen waren!  
Vier Wochen!? Vier Wochen würde er unterwegs sein? Vier Wochen, die ich ihn nicht sehen konnte. Vier Wochen in denen ich ihn nicht berühren konnte. Ihn nicht fühlen konnte. Ihn nicht küssen konnte.  
Ich sah ihn an und sah ebenfalls seinen Schmerz. Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn angeschrien und gesagt er solle mich mitnehmen oder am besten gar nicht fahren.  
Ich tat es nicht. Sah ihn einfach an. Ich wusste doch wie wichtig seine Geschäfte waren. Sah ihm an, dass es ihn selber schmerzte. Ich lächelte trocken als er Lady Raven erwähnte. Konnte mich das doch nicht trösten. Wir würden abermals wieder voneinander getrennt sein. Wer weiß ob es wirklich nur vier Wochen waren. Es konnte immer noch was dazwischen kommen. Ihn etwas aufhalten...  
Ich lächelte trocken. Ich wollte nicht das er ging! Wenn er wusste, dass er morgen abreisen würde, wieso beschäftigten wir uns dann noch mir Lady Raven? Ich wollte diese Zeit die mir noch mit ihm blieb, mit ihm verbringen und nicht mit ihr.  
Es war mir egal, dass Lady Raven nicht weit entfernt war, doch durch die Bücherregale waren wir vor ihrem Blick sicher. Ich musste Erik zeigen, dass es in Ordnung war. Auch wenn ich traurig war. Ich könnte vor Trauer schreien, doch im Moment war er noch bei mir und so wollte ich diese Zeit auch nutzen.  
Wir hätten Raven in ihr Zimmer schicken sollen um zu üben, dachte ich mir frustriert. Es machte diese Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Er würde mir so lange fern bleiben und ich konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Wie auch? Diese vier Wochen, würden sich aufs schreckliche hinaus dehnen. Ich musste mir für diese Wochen eine ganze Menge Arbeit auftun, sodass ich nicht so viel nachdenken würde... Blöde Geschäftsreise!  
Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und hörte seine Worte. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich wollte sagen, dass er mich nicht verlassen sollte, doch brachte ich diese Worte nicht über meine Lippen. Würde es für ihn nur noch schmerzvoller werden, stattdessen erwiderte ich seinen Liebesbeweis, löste den Kuss und umarmte ihn. Wollte ihn nicht mehr los lassen. Wollte noch so viel von ihm aufnehmen. So viel wie ich noch konnte.  
Seinen Duft, seine breiten Schulter, seine schützenden starken Arme ....  
"Lass dir nicht so viel Zeit und lass die Männer nicht so lange verhandeln. ", flüsterte ich und knabberte an seinem Hals.  
"Du weißt doch... alte Männer hören sich sehr gerne selber reden...", grinste ich betrübt und kuschelte mich an ihn. Würde ich doch gerne etwas anderes tun. Wollte ihm zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Wollte ihm einiges hinterlassen, was ich auch sogleich begann. Ich legte eine tiefere Stelle seines Halses frei und saugte an dieser. Erst als sie eine gewisse Röte angenommen hatte ließ ich meine Lippen von dieser ab.  
"Meins...", lächelte ich, wollte ich ihm diese Zeit mit mir noch schön gestalten.  
„Und du pass auf dich auf, solange ich weg bin. Und erwarte mich mit aller Herzlichkeit die du aufbringen kannst. Lass uns Raven freigeben und den Tag noch zusammen verbringen.“, flüsterte er.  
Sein Vorschlag bzüglich Lady Raven war verlockend und daher grinste ich an seinen Hals und nickte. Ich schaute ihn weder erst an und strich ihm über die Wange. Ich sah die Trauer, die er in sich trug, daher fühlte ich mich dazu verpflichtet diese ein wenig aufzuheben. Ich wollte ihn nicht so sehen, auch wenn ich innerlich selbst zerspringen konnte.  
"Das schaffen wir schon... Wir waren schon viel länger getrennt...", flüsterte ich ihm gegen die Lippen und küsste ihn zärtlich. Was waren eigentlich vier Wochen gegen viele Monate. Das war ein Witz und doch ließen uns diese vier Wochen schon zusammen fahren, wenn wir nur daran dachten.  
Ich hatte Angst alleine zu sein. Ich war es nicht wirklich und doch hatte ich niemanden an den ich mich lehnen konnte. Bei dem ich Halt finden würde.  
Wie abhängig er mich schon von sich gemacht hatte. Damals kam ich auch mit solchen Dingen klar. War nur alleine gewesen, kannte nichts anderes und nun hatte mir Erik eine ganz andere Seite gezeigt. Eine Seite die ich eigentlich nie mehr missen wollte. Jetzt spürte ich mit einem Schlag, dass solch ein Fall der Einsamkeit wieder zurückkehren konnte. Wieder wollte ich ihm sagen, das er mich nicht verlassen sollte... doch schluckte ich es abermals hinunter. Küsste ihn sanft weiter und strich ihm über die Wangen.  
"Wir werden es schaffen und dann wenn du zurück kommst, werde ich dich mit offenen Armen empfangen.", lächelte ich und küsste ihn weiter. Wollte ich mich doch gar nicht bewegen, um Lady Raven weg zu schicken.

### Unser kleines aber feines Reich der Zweisamkeit - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich seufzte mehr als nur deprimiert in den Kuss der mit jeder Sekunde an Leidenschaft gewann. Mein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine schmerzvolle Grimasse, wenn ich nur daran dachte so lange von ihm getrennt zu sein. Als wir uns lösten, sah ich ihn daher mit leicht wässrigen Augen an. Ich versuchte jedoch gegen meinen Tränenfluss anzukämpfen. Wollte nicht so schwach sein. Wollte nicht so verletzlich sein. Doch was war schlimmer als wenn einem das Herz aus der Brust gerissen wird? Man nicht zusammen sein konnte, es aber wollte. Jetzt wo wir uns gefunden hatten, jetzt wo wir von einigen akzeptiert wurden, mussten sich unsere Wege erneut trennen. Das war so ungerecht. Wüsste ich nicht, dass meine Tante nichts von unserer Beziehung erfahren hatte, würde ich fast vermuten, sie hätte das angezettelt. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Zumal der Brief ja auch nicht von ihr gekommen war.  
Genüsslich und leidenschaftlich zugleich erwiderte ich seine Küsse, ließ aber dann von ihm ab, weil ich Raven wirklich nicht dabei haben wollte. Daher stand ich mit ihm auf, und setzte ihn auf den Rand des Tisches. Wie damals. Nur dass ich nicht vor hatte ihn mir gleich hier und jetzt zu nehmen, da mir der Augenblick doch sehr viel wichtiger war.  
„Warte kurz.“, schnurrte ich und streichelte ihm über die Wange.  
Ehe ich mich dann von ihm entfernte und durch die Bibliothek auf Raven zuging, um sie davon zu scheuchen. Anscheinend kam ich auch grade richtig, denn sie war kurz davor aus Frustration in Tränen auszubrechen. Sorgfältig legte ich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Komm Raven…..mach eine Pause. Das wird schon. Du hast noch so viel Zeit.“, versuchte ich sie zu trösten und half ihr beim Aufstehen.  
„Was hältst du davon wenn du dich nun auf die Suche nach Miss Fairfax machst und mit ihr einen schönen Tee trinkst. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.“ Sie war niedergeschlagen und beinahe bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen sie so zu verscheuchen, doch es war auch zu ihrem Besten. Ehe sie noch begann uns zu suchen. Außerdem wollte ich sie bei ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde nicht überfordern. Das musste man langsam angehen und dazu hatte sie ja noch reichlich Zeit.  
Sie zeigte sich aber einverstanden und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach der netten älteren Dame. Seufzend schloss ich die Tür wieder und hielt kurz Inne. Wieso war mir so schwer ums Herz, als befürchtete ich nicht wieder zurückzukommen? Aber ich zog diesmal nicht in den Krieg, nur zur Arbeit.  
Ich lehnte mich an die Tür der Bibliothek und atmete erst mal selbst tief ein und aus, um meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Die bevorstehende Trennung setzte mir doch mehr zu als erwartet. Auch wenn ich nicht ins Ungewisse trat, wie damals im Krieg. Auch wenn ich wusste ich würde zurückkommen, gesund und munter; ich wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Daher stieß ich mich dann auch sogleich von der Tür ab und ging zu ihm zurück.  
Er saß noch immer auf dem Tisch, wie ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Jedoch verrieten seine leicht geröteten Augen, dass er entweder den Tränen nahe war, oder sie bereits vergossen hatte. Ich blieb kurz stehen, als ich ihn da so verloren sitzen sah. Zärtlich strich ich ihm durchs Haar, beugte mich zu ihm.  
„Lass uns etwas tun, was uns aufmuntern wird.“, schlug ich vor und küsste seine Stirn.  
„Wo hast du dich bisher am wohlsten gefühlt?“, wollte ich wissen. Ich wollte mit ihm dahin gehen, wo er sich wohl fühlte, geborgen und nicht einsam. Erst dachte ich an die Quelle im Wald, doch dauerte mir das zu lange. Es war nur eine weitere Verschwendung der begrenzten Zeit, bis wir da ankommen würden. Immer wieder streichelte ich ihn zärtlich, küsste seine Stirn, seine Wange, seine Nase, seine Lider und seine roten Lippen.  
„Ich habe dich immer noch nicht gemalt.“, fiel mir ein und ich musste schmunzeln.  
„Holen wir das nach wenn ich zurück bin, ja?“ Immer wieder flüsterte ich ihm liebliche Dinge zu. Versprach ihm ich würde mich beeilen nur um wieder gemeinsam mit ihm im Bett zu liegen.  
„Gibst du mir die Zeichnung mit, die ich von dir gemacht habe? Damit ich wenigstens ein kleines Abbild deiner Schönheit bei mir tragen kann, wenngleich ich diese niemals ganz einfangen kann.“  
"Der Dachboden... wir sollten jedoch Kissen und einige Decken mit nach oben nehmen...", brachte er etwas errötet bezüglich meiner Frage hervor.  
„Und natürlich kannst du die Zeichnung mitnehmen....“  
Ich musste doch etwas schmunzeln, als ich seine Antwort vernahm. Hatte beinahe schon geahnt, dass er den Dachboden vorschlug. Verweilte er schon so lange da oben in diesem staubigen Raum und suchte sich dort seine Ruhe. Ich bemerkte aber schon, dass seine Stimme zitterte und schließlich beinahe brach, als er sein `Natürlich` ausstieß, bevor er mich küsste. Kurz darauf spürte ich seine Tränen hinunter kullern, die sich dann in unseren Kuss schummelten. Dadurch wurde mein Kuss aber nur noch sehr viel intensiver. Vertiefte ihn gar, legte meine Hände auf seinen Hinterkopf und hinderte ihn so daran frühzeitig abzubrechen. Mein Gesicht hatte sich nun auch schmerzlich verzogen, aber ich konnte meine Trauer noch so weit beherrschen, dass ich die Tränen, die auch mir aufsteigen wollten, zurückhalten konnte.  
Nach eine ziemlich wilden Kuss, ließ ich von seinen Lippen ab, die nun leicht geschwollen waren. Strich mit dem Daumen über diese und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Da hast du recht. Sonst beißen uns noch die Ratten in den Allerwertesten.“, versuchte ich leicht zu scherzen und setze ein schiefes Lächeln auf.  
Ich nahm ihn dann bei der Hand, führte ihn durch die Bibliothek und schließlich hinaus auf den Flur. Schnell huschte ich in eines der Gästezimmer und holte frische Kissen und eine Decke aus dem Schrank, damit wir sie mit auf den Dachboden nehmen konnten. Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick den Flur hinunter, schlichen wir uns schließlich in den zweiten Stock zur Tür, die noch immer verborgen lag. Diese war jedoch schnell geöffnet und wir kletterten die Stufen nach oben in unser kleines aber feines Reich der Zweisamkeit.  
Oben angekommen, legte ich die Decke und die beiden Kissen, kurz auf den Sessel und machte etwas Platz. Sonst schmissen wir wieder einige Bücherstapel um. Und das würde gewiss einige anlocken. Oder sich zumindest fragen, welcher Poltergeist hier schon wieder sein Unwesen trieb. Als wir dann etwas Platz geschaffen hatten, begannen wir uns auszubreiten.  
Sanft zog ich ihn in meine Arme.  
„Hast du einen Wunsch, den ich dir noch erfüllen kann?“, flüsterte ich und küsste seine süße Nase.

### Schwachstelle - Charles Francis Xavier

Ich blieb still auf meinem Platz sitzen und konnte einige Tränen nicht ganz verbergen. Jetzt wo er mich nicht sah, verzog ich schmerzlich das Gesicht. Ließ meiner Trauer freien Lauf. Meine Brust schmerzte. Wollte ich ihn doch nicht mehr missen. Ich konnte mich meiner Trauer hingegeben, wenn er nicht mehr bei mir war, doch jetzt musste ich doch für ihn da sein und nicht wie ein Weichei hier herum flennen. Ich wischte mir einige Tränen von meinen Wange und nahm automatisch wieder einmal den schwarzen König, der mich so sehr an Erik erinnerte vom Schachbrett.  
Ich erwiderte seinen fordernden Kuss zufrieden und musste abermals aufpassen, dass ich genug Luft bekam. Ich wollte so viel von ihm in meinen Erinnerungen behalten. So viel von ihm aufnehmen.  
Als er sich von mir löste, nickte ich leicht und ließ mich aus der Bibliothek führen. Ich nahm ihn ohne Widerworte einige Kissen ab und beobachtete den Flur, als er einige Decken aus einen Schrank heraus holte. Ich lächelte leicht, als ich sah wie wir bepackt mit Kissen und Decken unseren Weg zum Dachboden einschlugen.  
Oben angekommen, war Erik sofort dabei einige Bücher beiseite zu schieben und diese wo anders ordentlich wieder aufzustapeln. Ich half auch dabei und verbreitete dann die Decke auf der freien Fläche die entstanden war. und bettete die Kissen darauf um es mir auch gleich gemütlich zumachen. Erik lag genau neben mir und küsste mich sachte auf meine Nase, als er mich fragte ob ich noch einen Wunsch hätte. Ich nickte.  
"Für diese Nachte sollst du nur mir gehören... außer zur Essenzeit... es würde doch sehr auffallen, wenn du weg bleiben würdest.", meinte ich dann kleinlaut. Wollte ich ihn doch nicht wegen solchen Dingen von mir los reißen. Leider war es aber notwendig. Es würde eben zu sehr auffallen, wenn wir beide fehlen würden. Ich drückte mich ihm entgegen und begann ihn einfach zu küssen. Erst zärtlich, doch mit der Zeit wollte ich das auch eintreiben, was mir gehörte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin gut untergebracht und werde nicht in einem Graben schlafen müssen, von schnarchenden Männern umgeben.“, grinste er und streichelte meine Wange.  
„Ich komme schon im Ganzen wieder. Ich würde dich so gern mitnehmen!"  
Sachte löste sich Erik wieder von mir und ich schaute ihn an. Schenkte ihm meine ganze Liebe, die ich aufbringen konnte. Ich wusste es würde ihm gut gehen und doch machte ich mir um einiges Sorgen. Um mich machte ich mir eher keine Sorgen. Was sollte mir schon großartig passieren? Doch Erik war unterwegs.  
Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als er mich zu sich heran zog und ich seinen Herzschlag vernehmen konnte. Es schlug ruhig und gleichmäßig. Ja, er solle mich einfach mitnehmen... Sollte mich hier nicht zurück lassen. Wieso tat er es einfach nicht? Wieso nahm er mich nicht mir...?  
Die Frage konnte ich mir jedoch auch selbst beantworten. Die Geschäftsreisen waren sehr wichtig, da wollte ich ihn nicht stören. Würde ich ihn doch auch nur von seiner Arbeit ablenken.  
Seufzend küsste ich seine Brust und genoss seine Streicheleinheiten, doch als er an meiner Wirbelsäule hinab strich, erschauerte ich. Nein nicht diese Stelle! Doch er hatte es schon bemerkt und strich mir abermals dort entlang. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und machte ein leichtes Hohlkreuz um ihm so zu entkommen.  
„Was war denn das?“, neckte er mich dann.  
"Lass das...", meinte ich leicht schmollend und sah ihn wieder an, sah sein neckisches Grinsen. Gemeinheit!  
„Wieso denn? Wo du doch so wundervoll reagierst.“, schnurrte er gegen meinen Hals.  
Ich knurrte leicht, als ich seine Antwort vernahm und brachte darauf hin abermals ein leises Keuchen von mir. Verdammt...! Wie empfindlich ich doch an diesen Stellen war. Dass er schon so früh diese Stelle herausbekommen hatte ärgerte mich ein wenig. Ich wollte seiner Hand entkommen, doch gelang es mich nicht. Ein Schauer überkam mich und ließ mich frösteln. Das wiederholte sich immer wieder.  
Es trug nicht gerade zum Gegenteil bei, als ich Eriks Lippen an meinem Hals spürte. Ich warf meinen Kopf zurück, um ihm mehr Fläche zu bieten. Er brachte mich schon mit solch kleinen Gesten um den Verstand. Es wurde nicht besser, als er seine Hand unter mein Hemd schob und ich nun seine Finger direkt an meiner Haut spürte, die über meine Wirbelsäule wanderte. Ich keuchte abermals auf und presste mich ihm entgegen.  
„Willst du immer noch dass ich aufhöre?“, flüsterte er nun gegen meine Lippen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht...", gestand ich. Es gefiel mir und doch erschauerte ich immer wieder, wenn er diese Handbewegungen ausführte. Ich schloss jedoch schnell die Lücke zwischen unseren Lippen und küsste ihn liebevoll. Wollte alles von ihm auffangen, alles von ihm genießen. Ich schüttelte mich abermals, als er mit seiner Hand wieder nach unten wanderte und entlockte mir doch tatsächlich ein Stöhnen. Seit wann war ich so empfindlich....?

### Aufbruch - Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

Ich musste gestehen es war wirklich sehr gemütlich, auch wenn wir hier eigentlich im Staub lagen, von alten Büchern umzingelt, so fand ich es ebenfalls sehr schön und konnte mir keinen gemütlicheren Ort vorstellen. Sofort erwiderte er meinen Kuss und liess ihn auch gleich fordernder werden. Ich löste mich jedoch etwas von ihm, da ich das Ganze eher langsam angehen wollte. Es genießen. Nicht nur der Akt selbst, sondern auch ihn einfach nur bei mir zu haben.  
Wir hatten noch immer nicht über diese Zeit gesprochen und ich fand auch, dass es nicht nötig war. Da wir nun in ruhigen Zeiten lebten (so hoffte ich das doch) und wir unser Leben weiterleben konnten. Zusammen. Gemeinsam.  
Ich versuchte mich weiter abzulenken und nicht an die bevorstehende Reise zu denken, an all die nervigen Umstände. Von der Kutsche ins Schiff und wieder in eine und dann in eine andere usw. Daran wollte ich nun nicht denken, mich sondern mit was sehr viel Wichtigerem beschäftigen. Hatte ich doch grade eben eine weitere Schwachstelle entdeckt, die ich nun ausnutzen wollte.  
Genüsslich küsste ich seinen Hals, wanderte mit der Hand unter sein Hemd, nur um dies nun direkt auf seiner Haut auszuprobieren. Wie er sich verbog! Wie sensibel er darauf reagierte! Es verpasste mir selbst einige Stromschläge, wenn ich ihn so reagieren sah. So genüsslich. Wenn er es auch abstritt, aber es gefiel ihm auf eine Weise. Dieses Kribbeln und der darauf folgende Schauer, schienen ihn zu erregen. Die Töne die er dabei keuchend ausstieß, bewiesen es mir.  
Zufrieden machte ich weiter. Lauschte seinen Tönen, genoss seine Bewegungen und sah ihn verwundert an, als er meinte dass er es nicht wüsste. Ich wollte selbstverständlich weiter nachhacken, doch er schloss bereits die Lücke zwischen unseren Lippen, so dass mir keine Gelegenheit mehr blieb. Doch das würde mich nicht daran hindern weiterzumachen.  
Meine Hände wanderten kurz zu seinen Knöpfen, an denen ich nun zu nesteln begann, bis ich ihm das Hemd ausgezogen hatte, was mir nun mehr als lästig erschien. Erst dann konnte ich mich wieder weiter austoben. Nicht von seinen Lippen ablassend, streichelte ich ihm erneut über die Schulter, zum Nacken und von da schön abwärts seiner Wirbelsäule entlang. Er stöhnte erneut auf, was mich nur noch mehr vorantrieb.  
Meine Zunge versuchte derweil seine Mundhöhle zu eigen zu machen. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen hier hoch zu kommen. Denn hatte ich so gar keine Lust auf meine Arbeit, die mich sowieso bald vier Wochen einnehmen würde, oder auf Raven die nicht stillsitzen konnte. Ich genoss die Stunden die mir noch mit ihm blieben, in unserem eigenen kleinen Raum, wo uns niemand stören würde. In meinem Zimmer schienen wir ja auch nicht sicher zu sein. Daher war ich Charles Wunsch sehr dankbar.  
Immer wieder streichelte ich über seinen Rücken, entlockte ihm mehr Töne und genoss es wie er sich verbog, dabei immer näher an mich rutschte und auch mich dabei neckte.  
Schelmisch grinste ich in den Kuss, als er sich weiter wandte und dann den Kuss löste, nur um den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und zu genießen. Wenig später begann er dann auch mich oben rum zu entkleiden, was nun sehr viel einfacher ging, als früher. Wie er sich damals abgemüht hatte, jeden Knopf zu erwischen und durch das winzige Loch zu zwängen. Jetzt schaffte er es ohne weiteres. Ich lag nun also auch gleich oben ohne da, immer noch die Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn neckend.  
Doch nur wenige Sekunden später, befand ich mich auch schon über ihm. Ich musste meine Hände wegziehen, sonst wären sie nun unter ihm eingeklemmt.  
Pech gehabt!  
Etwas missmutig darüber, dass er mein so schönes Spiel unterbrach, murrte ich in den Kuss, den er so leidenschaftlich angefangen hatte.  
Ich hörte dann auch noch provokativ seine Stimme in meinem Kopf, von wegen dass ich Pech gehabt hätte. Mir würde schon noch was einfallen! So schnell gab ich nicht auf. Doch vorerst wollte ich ihn in falscher Sicherheit wiegen. Daher machte ich nun nichts mehr dergleichen, sondern ließ mich einfach darauf ein. Legte mich auf ihn, küsste ihn weiter innig und begann dann eben seine Seiten zu streicheln. Langsam wanderten meine Hände zu seinen Hüften. Die er das letzte Mal so neckisch auf mir bewegt hatte. Gemein wie ich war, sandte ich ihm ein Bild aus meiner Sicht davon zu und schmunzelte wieder siegessicher in den Kuss. Nur wenig späte sandte ich ihm auch noch ein Bild davon, als ich ihn verwöhnt hatte und an ihm hochgesehen hatte.  
Ich wusste wie peinlich ihm dies war, doch er kannte mich doch. Ich kannte kein Schamgefühl. Nicht in dieser Sache.  
"Lass das! Das ist doch ...", keuchte er mir gegen meine Lippen.

Die Zeit verging schneller als mir lieb war. Den ganzen Abend, die ganze Nacht hatten wir zusammen verbracht. Nicht eine Sekunde von einander gelassen. Lagen einfach nur fest umschlungen da, wenn wir einander nicht gestreichelt hatten. Doch der Morgen kündigte sich schon an. Die Sonne stand kaum am Himmel, da musste ich mich rühren. Immerhin hatte ich noch nicht gepackt und musste daher noch einiges erledigen bevor ich fuhr. Meine Kutsche würde um halb 7 bereit gehalten werden. Daher musste ich mich schweren Herzens von ihm trennen. Charles schlief noch so gemütlich und so ruhig. Vorsichtige, wenn es mir auch das Herz brach, löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und legte ihm stattdessen mein Kissen in die Arme. Damit er wenigstens etwas hatte, woran er sich festhalten konnte.  
Ich stand auf und suchte meines Sachen zusammen. Bevor ich aber den Dachboden verließ, schrieb ich ihm noch einen Zettel, auf welchem etliche Liebensschwüre standen und legte es ihm neben die Decke. Ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe ich mich dann zwingen musste, den Dachboden hinter mir zu lassen. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, dem Drang zu widerstehen einfach da zu bleiben. Daher verzog ich mich lieber schnell in den Waschraum. Doch es gab keinen Ort an dem ich nicht an ihn dachte. Hatte ich ihm doch versprochen das nächste Mal mit ihm den Waschraum zu teilen.  
Nachdem ich wieder sauber war, packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und ging samt Koffer hinunter zum Frühstück, zu welchem mich Miss Fairfax wieder zwang.  
„Ihr habt eine lange Reise vor euch, da lass ich euch nicht mit leeren Magen losziehen.“, waren ihre Worte. Ich hatte kaum meinen letzten Schluck Kaffee genommen, als die Kutsche schon vorfuhr. Hastig wurde mir mein Mantel gereicht und die Koffer auf den Wagen gehoben. In der Eingangshalle verabschiedete ich mich dann von Miss Fairfax.  
„Achten sie gut auf Charles. Er wird Beistand brauchen, bis ich wieder da bin.“, flüsterte ich ihr vertraulich zu.  
„Ich werde schreiben. Versprochen.“ Nachdem auch mir Miss Fairfax einige liebevolle Dinge gesagt hatte und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, ging ich die Treppe zum Hof hinunter und stieg in die Kutsche. Ein letztes Mal blickte ich noch zum Fenster des Dachbodens hinauf, ehe sich dann das vierrädrige Gefährt in Bewegung setzte und mein geliebtes Anwesen sich erneut samt ihren liebevollen Menschen von mir entfernte.


End file.
